


Unentrinnbar

by Tisha2019



Series: Unvermeidbar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Dramione deutsch, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Romance, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 177,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha2019/pseuds/Tisha2019
Summary: Es geschah eines Nachts. Keiner von beiden kann sagen, warum sie es so weit kommen ließen, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Ihr Verlangen nach einander ist unentrinnbar. Während sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten des Krieges kämpfen, landen Hermione und Draco in einer heimlichen Beziehung.Übersetzung der Geschichte "Inescapable" von DMHP2014
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Series: Unvermeidbar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688062
Kudos: 8





	1. Verfolgt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inescapable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317888) by [DMHP2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMHP2014/pseuds/DMHP2014). 



> Diese Geschichte ist nicht von mir, ich habe sie lediglich vom Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt. Sie ist momentan meine Lieblings-Dramione und ich habe von der Verfasserin die Erlaubnis, sie hier auf deutsch zu posten.  
> Die Geschichte beginnt während des 6ten Schuljahres und zieht sich bis zu Dumbledores Tod. Es wird aber danach noch einen zweiten Teil geben.  
> Die Rahmenereignisse vom "Halbblutprinzen" sind größtenteils erhalten, allerdings zum Teil zeitlich leicht abweichend. Und natürlich verlässt die Geschichte in einem gewissen Maß die Vorlage des Halbblutprinzen, anders wäre eine Dramione aber eh nicht möglich.  
> Viel Spaß!
> 
> PS: Ich hasse den Namen Hermine, deshalb bleibt sie hier Hermione :)

Draco schlüpfte mit dem Gefühl vollkommener Hoffnungslosigkeit aus dem Raum der Wünsche. Gut, das war es also. Er würde sterben. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, und er hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Er rieb mit zitternder Hand über sein Gesicht und stöhnte tonlos.

Verdammt, er war _am Ende_. So am Ende, wie man nur sein konnte. Er hatte es mal wieder nicht geschafft, das Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Er hatte alles, _alles_ versucht und es …

Draco riss den Kopf herum und sah sich hektisch in dem verlassenen Korridor um. Er hätte schwören können, dass er gerade etwas gehört hatte. Er kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und starrte in die Schatten, aber da war nichts. Super, jetzt litt er zu all dem anderen auch noch unter Verfolgungswahn. Obwohl er angesichts der gegenwärtigen Situation wohl auch allen Grund dazu hatte.

Wahrscheinlich war es Potter, der bebrillte Schwachkopf. Er war Draco bei jeder sich ihm bietenden Gelegenheit unter diesem lächerlichen Umhang gefolgt.

Draco atmete tief ein und versuchte, seine zerrütteten Nerven zu beruhigen. Wenn Potter ihm jetzt gerade hinterherspionierte, sollte er wirklich vorsichtig sein. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Er musste sich normal verhalten.

Draco schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und setzte seinen Weg durch den dunklen Flur langsam fort. Ab und zu warf er einen Blick aus den Rundbogenfenstern, während er an ihnen vorbeischlenderte. Nichts zu sehen, nur ein Schüler, der einen Mitternachtsspaziergang durch das Schloss macht, das machten viele, das war nicht wirklich irgendwie verdächtig.... oder vielleicht doch. Schließlich war er jetzt ein Todesser und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Potter das schon so gut wie herausgefunden hatte. Warum sonst würde dieser lästige Trottel Draco überallhin verfolgen und ihn jedes mal wissend ansehen, wenn sie ein Unterrichtsfach gemeinsam hatten?

Draco versuchte, diesen Gedanken wegzuschieben, denn wenn Potter es wirklich wusste, dann war er _definitiv_ am Arsch und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Orden des Phönix ihn festnahm. Vielleicht wäre das gar nicht so schlecht. Sie würden ihn nicht sofort umbringen und vielleicht, wenn er kooperierte, würden sie ihm nach und nach etwas Spielraum lassen... aber seine Mutter – sein Herz sank ihm in die Magengegend – sie würde für seinen Verrat sterben. Sie würde wahrscheinlich sowieso sterben, weil er die Aufträge nicht erfüllen konnte, die der Dunkle Lord ihm gegeben hatte. Er war so oder so vollkommen am Arsch.

Draco war plötzlich wütend. Wütend auf alles. Wütend über die Tatsache, dass er nicht fertig brachte, was von ihm verlangt wurde und vor allem wütend auf den perfekten Scheißkerl Potter. Das Leben war einfach nicht _fair._

Draco fühlte sich so allein. Er hatte das Gefühl, niemandem vertrauen zu können, nicht seinen Freunden, _gar keinem._ Die einzige Person, bei der er sich sicher war, ihr vertrauen zu können, war seine Mutter, aber jeder Kontakt zu ihr war unterbrochen worden, bis er seine Aufträge erfüllt hätte. Er hatte niemandem, mit dem er hierüber sprechen konnte, diese Bürde trug er allein und er hielt ihr Gewicht kaum aus.

Draco hörte das Geräusch eines schlurfenden Schuhs auf dem Fußboden hinter sich und wusste jetzt sicher, dass Potter ihm folgte. Schon wieder. Dieser _Bastard._

Draco wirbelte herum und betrachtete den scheinbar leeren Korridor aus grauen Augen, die zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt waren. Er hörte direkt links von der Stelle, an der er stand, das unmissverständliche Geräusch, das jemand machte, der scharf einatmete, und er grinste höhnisch, bevor er in diese Richtung stürmte. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper mit etwas Unsichtbarem und doch Festem in Kontakt kam und stürmte einfach weiter, bis er das Arschloch direkt gegen die Steinwand gerammt hatte.

Er hörte ein schmerzvolles Schnaufen, gefolgt von einem keuchenden Prusten, dann griff Draco eine handvoll des unsichtbaren Umhangs und zog daran.

„ _Granger?“_ , sagte er ungläubig. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier? Wo ist Potter? Und warum hast du seinen Mantel?“

Hermione, immer noch nach Atem ringend, nachdem ihr die Luft aus den Lungen geschlagen worden war, starrte hinauf in leicht verwirrte, aber vor allem wütende graue Augen.

„Nun?“, wollte der Blonde wissen.

„Kann nicht“, _Keuch_ , „atmen“, _Keuch._

Draco ließ sie los, trat einen Schritt zurück und verdrehte angewidert die Augen, während er zusah, wie sie sich vornüber beugte und versuchte, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. „Das hast du davon, mich zu verfolgen“, fauchte er wütend. „Das ist ein Eingriff in meine Privatsphäre.“

Hermione starrte ihn nur zornig an und keuchte weiter.

„Ich weiß, dass Potter mich seit Wochen verfolgt, ich bin nicht dumm und Potter ist nicht so unauffällig, wie er zu sein glaubt, auch wenn er diesen dämlichen Umhang hat. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich nicht wusste, dass auch du bei dieser Farce mitmachst, obwohl es mich eigentlich nicht überraschen sollte. Ich vermute, Weasley ist auch beteiligt“, fuhr er fort. _Verdammte Gryffindors._ „Was soll das, verdammt noch mal? Ich habe mich seit Beginn des Schuljahres von allen fern gehalten. Alles was ich will ist, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.“

„Ja, das ist es ja gerade“, sagte Hermione und richtete sich auf. Ihre Atmung war jetzt fast wieder normal. „Du benimmst dich merkwürdig. Harry glaubt, du führst irgendetwas im Schilde. Führst du etwas im Schilde, Malfoy?“, fragte sie und versuchte, dabei gelassen zu klingen.

Draco starrte sie an und sein Herzschlag setzte kurz aus. Potter war ihm auf der Spur, er hatte es geahnt, aber jetzt war es bestätigt worden.

„Potter ist ein Idiot“, antwortete er ruhig und nüchtern. „Ich dachte, du hältst dich für schlau, Granger? Das bist du aber offensichtlich nicht, wenn du auf Leute wie ihn hörst.“

Hermione knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen. In Wahrheit glaubte sie nicht wirklich, dass Malfoy irgendetwas im Schilde führte. Sie tat dies hier nur, um Harrys Misstrauen zu beruhigen. Harry schien zu glauben, dass sich Malfoy das Dunkle Mal hatte geben lassen, aber Hermione und Ron waren davon nicht überzeugt. Um Himmels Willen, er war erst 16, aber auch wenn Hermione nicht glaubte, dass Malfoy vollständig der Dunklen Seite beigetreten war, so musste sie doch zugeben, dass der Blonde sich tatsächlich sehr merkwürdig verhielt.

„Du benimmst dich eigenartig, Malfoy“, wiederholte Hermione. „Das ist eine Tatsache und jeder merkt es. Du sprichst kaum mit irgendjemandem, nicht einmal mit deinen Freunden. Du hast dich komplett abgekapselt. Warum?“

„Das geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an“, fauchte er. „Kümmere dich nicht darum, was ich tue oder nicht tue.“

Hermione seufzte ungeduldig und verdrehte die Augen. „Du ziehst Aufmerksamkeit auf dich, denk mal darüber nach. Du hast dich vom lauten, unausstehlichen Fiesling zu dieser stillen, introvertierten Person entwickelt, die jeden ignoriert, mit dem sie in Kontakt kommt.“

Malfoys Gesicht wurde unheimlich blass, angesichts dieser Zusammenfassung der plötzlichen Veränderungen an ihm.

War er wirklich so auffällig gewesen? Er versuchte, sich an die letzten paar Monate zu erinnern, konnte sich aber nichts anderes ins Gedächtnis rufen als seine Versuche, diesen gottverdammten Schrank zu reparieren. Das hatte förmlich jeden Aspekt seines Lebens übernommen. Im Moment war es alles, was zählte. „Ich muss mich dir nicht erklären, Granger“, teilte er ihr mit leiser aber fester Stimme mit. „Halt dich verdammt noch mal einfach von mir fern, und während du das tust, sag Potter, er soll sich selbst ficken.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte Draco sich um. Er hatte dieser Zicke, die sich ständig in die Dinge anderer einmischte, nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Harry wird nicht locker lassen“, rief Hermione ihm hinterher. „Er ist überzeugt, dass du irgendetwas im Schilde führst. Er würde dich nicht verdächtigen, wenn du vielleicht nicht fast jede Nacht im Raum der Wünsche verschwinden würdest. Er weiß, dass du in den Raum der Verborgenen Dinge gehst, du verbringst Stunden dort. Was machst du da drin?“

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust. Potter wusste erheblich mehr, als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte. _Verdammt._ Wenn Potter es herausfand, wäre Draco tot und Dracos Mutter ebenso.

„Er wird herausfinden was du vorhast“, fügte sie mit Gewissheit in der Stimme hinzu, und als das letzte Wort ihren Mund verließ, rastete irgendetwas in Draco aus.

Er wirbelte herum, so dass er ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stand, und mit kalter und entnervter Miene ging er auf sie zu.

In ihm brodelte es – die Wut, die Angst, die Verzweiflung. Er kämpfte eine verlorene Schlacht und konnte den Ausgang dieser Schlacht nicht ändern, ganz egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte. Er hatte nur vier Monate, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen, und wenn er das nicht tat... er schluckte schwer, er wollte nicht daran denken, was dann passieren würde. Und _Potter_ – er verwünschte diesen Namen in die tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle – war ihm mit seiner kleinen Truppe auf der Spur. Sie konnten nicht einfach Ruhe geben. Sie mussten ihre Nasen in Dinge stecken, die sie nichts angingen. Draco fühlte sich absolut mörderisch, er wollte Rache, er wollte Potter _wehtun_ , aber da er nicht hier war, würde das Schlammblut herhalten müssen.

Draco zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die nächstgelegene Klassenraumtür, und diese öffnete sich zischend und knallte gegen die Steinwand.

Hermione zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen und sah in beide Richtungen den Flur entlang, besorgt, dass sie nach der Ausgangssperre draußen erwischt werden würden.

Draco grinste spöttisch. Es war ihm in seinem momentanen Zustand scheißegal, ob sie erwischt werden würden oder nicht. Er packte sie am Oberarm und zog sie in den alten, nicht genutzten Klassenraum, schloss schnell die Tür und verschloss sie hinter ihnen beiden, bevor er Hermione einen Stoß versetzte, der sie fast bäuchlings zu Boden warf.

„Malfoy“, stieß sie hervor und richtete sich wieder auf, „was um alles in der Welt tust du gerade?“

Draco ignorierte sie und sprach eine Reihe Geheimhaltungszauber, was Hermiones Augen vor Angst dunkel werden ließ.

„Malfoy?“, sagte sie, diesmal entschlossener, „ _Was_ tust du gerade?“

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen hatte Draco keine Ahnung, was er gerade _tat._ Er brauchte irgendeine Form der Befreiung. Er fühlte sich eingesperrt. Gefangen. Er vermutete, dass es ihn sich ganz leicht besser fühlen lassen würde, wenn er seine Wut an einem Mitglied des Goldenen Trios ausließ.

Er ignorierte sie weiterhin, während er sich an sie heranpirschte.

„Malfoy -“

„Halt den Mund!“

Hermione knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen. _Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr zu sagen, sie solle den Mund halten._ Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, um ihm einen ordentlichen Fluch aufzuhalsen, aber er war schneller, als sie erwartet hatte und hatte sie entwaffnet, bevor sie auch nur die Chance gehabt hatte, ein einziges Wort zu sagen.

Draco warf ihren und auch seinen Zauberstab in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes, dann schritt er weiter auf sie zu.

Hermione runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als beide Zauberstäbe gegen die Wand rollten und dort liegen blieben, weit außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?“, fragte sie und wich schnell vor ihm zurück. Sie fürchtete sich nicht vor ihm, aber sie wollte ihm auch nicht zu nahe sein.

Er grinste, als er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, und sie wich ihm aus _,_ indem sie unter seinem Arm hindurchschlüpfte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonwirbelte.

_Geschickt._

Draco drehte sich langsam um und sah sie an. „Du und diese beiden Arschlöcher, die du deine besten Freunde nennst, raubt mir den letzten Nerv, Granger“, erklärte er ihr ruhig. „Ihr seid ständig da. Kommt mir ständig in die Quere. Vermasselt mir ständig alles. Schade, denn eigentlich habe ich gar nichts gegen dich oder das Wiesel, außer natürlich der Tatsache, dass du ein Schlammblut bist und er ein Blutverräter ist. Ach ja, und dass ihr mit dem Auserwählten-Schwachkopf befreundet seid. Tatsächlich, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, _hasse_ ich dich zutiefst. _Ich verachte dich.“_

Hermiones Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Dieses Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, das kann ich dir versichern.“

Das ließ Draco tief und bellend auflachen.

Hermione starrte auf seine perfekten geraden, perlweißen Zähne und hasste ihn noch ein wenig mehr.

Draco machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und dann noch einen, während Hermione mehrere Schritte zurückwich, um immer einen sicheren Abstand einzuhalten, bis sie plötzlich mit der Rückseite ihrer Beine gegen etwas Hartes stieß, ein Tisch, wie es sich anfühlte, und sie zuckte zusammen.

Malfoys silberfarbene Augen blitzten siegessicher auf, und bevor Hermione wusste, wie ihr geschah, stand er direkt vor ihr und hielt sie somit zwischen sich und dem Tisch gefangen.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Malfoy“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme und ihre braunen Augen starrten in fesselndes Silber.

„Das solltest du aber, Granger“, antwortete er leise und sie erschauderte. Die Art, wie er dies sagte, war wie eine Warnung. Nicht auf bedrohliche Weise, mehr wie eine ernstgemeinte Warnung, die nicht ignoriert werden sollte, und das war in ihren Augen tatsächlich ziemlich unheimlich.

Zwischen ihnen waren nur einige Zentimeter Abstand und Hermione konnte tatsächlich seine Körperwärme spüren und den dezenten Duft seines verführerischen und wahrscheinlich teuren Rasierwassers riechen.

Sie standen einen langen Moment da und starrten einander an, zu lange, als dass es auf irgendeine Weise akzeptabel gewesen wäre, und begutachteten das Gesicht des jeweils anderen, so wie sie es noch nie zuvor getan hatten. Sie waren sich noch nie zuvor so nahe gekommen. Es war merkwürdig, so als betrachteten sie jemanden völlig anderen. Für eine gefühlte halbe Ewigkeit rührte sich keiner von beiden und keiner sagte etwas. Im Raum war es, bis auf ihre leicht beschleunigten Atemzüge, totenstill.

„Was hast du mit mir vor, Malfoy?“, fragte Hermione schließlich leise und schüchtern, als sie die Stille nicht länger ertrug. Es klang so ganz anders als ihr für gewöhnlich selbstsicherer, manchmal rechthaberischer Tonfall.

Draco hob eine leicht zitternde Hand an ihr Gesicht und strich damit sanft über ihre Wange, dann legte er sie fest um ihren Hinterkopf.

Hermione stockte der Atem, und Alarmglocken läuteten in ihrem Kopf. Sie öffnete leicht den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Wort kam heraus. Er sah grimmig und entschlossen aus, seine silberfarbenen Augen bohrten sich in die ihren, und es machte ihr eine Scheißangst.

Er kam Zentimeter für Zentimeter näher auf sie zu und presste seinen schlanken, aber durchtrainierten Körper gegen ihre kleinere Gestalt. „Malfoy“, flüsterte sie und genau in dem Moment, als die letzte Silbe ihren Mund verließ, presste er seine Lippen stürmisch gegen ihre.

Alle Gedanken verschwanden aus Hermiones Kopf, alle, bis auf den an die Lippen, die sich verlockend über ihre bewegten. Einnehmend. Fordernd. Sie verlor sich vollkommen in den stürmischen Gefühlen, die dieser dominante Kuss hervorrief. Er war mit nichts vergleichbar, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Er war grob und verzweifelt und machte sie verrückt – alles auf einmal.

Sie spürte, wie die Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf in ihre Haare griff und ihren Kopf zurückzog, um den Kuss noch weiter zu vertiefen. Sie stöhnte heftig und fügte sich vollständig der Zunge, die sich durch ihre Lippen schob und um ihre eigene herumwirbelte.

Ihr Körper knisterte und pulsierte vor Erregung, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Es war, als könne sie sie nicht kontrollieren. Sie übernahm jeden Gedanken und all ihre Sinne, während sie gleichzeitig all ihre Moralvorstellungen und Werte zum Teufel schickte.

Hermione keuchte, als sie spürte, wie sie plötzlich hochgehoben wurde, als wöge sie überhaupt nichts, um dann grob auf dem Tisch wieder abgesetzt zu werden.

Gierige Hände spreizten ihre Beine und strichen dann an der Außenseite ihrer Oberschenkel entlang bis unter ihren Rock, packten entschlossen ihre Hüfte und zogen sie flach gegen etwas Langes, Hartes, das direkt in ihre Mitte stieß.

„ _Ah_ “, stöhnte sie, warf ihren Kopf zurück und unterbrach so den Kuss, während Blitze der Lust durch ihren Körper zuckten.

Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals, saugend, küssend und seine Zähne, die an ihrer empfindlichen Haut entlangstrichen. Es war traumhaft und sie wollte, dass es nie aufhörte.

Hermione presste sich noch enger gegen das feste Fleisch an ihrer Mitte, rieb sich schamlos daran und stöhnte bei dem unglaublichen Gefühl, das dies verursachte.

„ _Verdammt_ “, hörte sie ihn mit tiefer, rauer Stimme sagen. „Scheiße, ich habe gewusst, dass du so bist, Granger. So eine schwanzhungrige _Hure_.“

Bei diesen abscheulichen Worten gefror Hermione augenblicklich das Blut in ihren Adern und ihre Sinne wurden wieder klar und schmerzhaft scharf.

Sie nahm seine geschwollenen Lippen und geröteten Wangen wahr und senkte dann den Blick auf die Stelle, wo ihre Hüften miteinander verschmolzen waren. Ihr Rock war um ihre Hüften zusammengerafft und enthüllte ihre nackten Oberschenkel, und sie spürte seine Erektion, die sich obszön gegen ihre Vagina presste.

Was um alles in der Welt _machte_ sie da? Hatte sie vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Das hier war Draco Malfoy!

Hermione drückte mit den Händen gegen seine Brust und schob ihn einige Schritte von sich. „Geh weg von mir“, sagte sie mit schwacher, zitternder Stimme.

Oh Gott, ihr war übel.

Malfoy sah sie aus schmalen Augen an, während er wieder auf sie zukam.

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich vor Angst angesichts des boshaften Ausdrucks auf seinem vornehmen Gesicht, und sie schlug mit den Beinen, um ihn daran zu hindern näher zu kommen. Die Spitze ihres Schuhs traf sein Schienbein und sie beobachtete, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss und hörte ihn leise fluchen.

„Hör auf“, knurrte er drohend. „Verdammt, hör auf!“

„Nein!“, schrie sie, als er sich grob wieder zwischen ihre Beine schob und ihre Arme neben ihrem Körper festhielt. „Bitte nicht, lass mich einfach gehen.“ Sie sträubte sich hilflos für lange Augenblicke, bis sie schließlich aufgab und sich gegen ihn sinken ließ. Er war zu stark für sie. Sie konnte ihm nicht entkommen.

„Benimm dich nicht, als wärst du das Opfer, Granger“, zischte er ihr zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch ins Ohr. „Du hast dich an mir gerieben wie eine notgeile kleine Schlampe. Es hat dir gefallen. _Du hast es sowas von gewollt“,_ zischte er ungläubig.

Hermione schloss die Augen, während eine Welle des Schams sie überrollte. Er hatte recht, sie hatte es gewollt. Und in irgendeinem kranken Teil ihres Gehirns wusste sie, dass sie es _immer noch_ wollte. Was stimmte mit ihr nicht? _Was stimmte mit ihr nicht?!_

„Du hast _mich_ geküsst“, sagte sie plötzlich schäumend vor Wut, in dem Bedürfnis, sich irgendwie zu verteidigen. „Warum hast du mich geküsst, Malfoy?“ Malfoy erstarrte und sie fühlte sich sofort wieder selbstsicherer und fuhr fort. „Du hast damit angefangen. Nicht ich. Warum hast du mich geküsst?“

Er fauchte nur.

„Du hast mich auf den Tisch gehoben“, zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du hast dich gegen _mich_ gepresst. Du bist hart! Du willst es auch. Also wage es nicht, mit dem Finger auf mich zu zeigen und mir das Gefühl geben zu wollen, mich wie eine Hure zu verhalten. Du -“

„Aber du bist eine Hure!“, rief er laut und drohend.

Hermiones Hand fuhr nach vorn und sie schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht, während die Wut, die durch ihre Adern strömte, sie heftig nach Luft schnappen ließ. Sofort ließ die darauf folgende rasende Wut, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, sie zurückzucken, zumindest so weit zurück, wie es ihr die gegenwärtige Situation erlaubte, und sie erwartete, dass er sich für den Schlag rächte.

Das tat er, allerdings nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

Einen Moment lang sah sie in sturmgraue wütende Augen und dann küsste er sie wieder, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Diesmal war es noch verzweifelter, wild und animalisch.

Draco unterbrach den Kuss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um ihr ihren Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen, dann lagen seine hungrigen Lippen wieder auf ihren.

Hermione stöhnte und drückte sich enger an ihn, ihre Hände wühlten sich in seine Haare, ihre Nägel kratzten über seinen Hals und seine Schultern – und hinterließen sicher blutige Schrammen. Sie brauchte _mehr._

Sie lösten sich keuchend voneinander, als sie versuchte, ihn von seinem Pullover und seinem Hemd zu befreien. Es endete damit, dass er sich den Pullover selbst auszog, während Hermione an seinen Hemdknöpfen zerrte und sie hastig durch die Knopflöcher zog. Malfoy begann ohne Zeit zu verlieren damit, ihr Hemd sorgfältig Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen, sehr ruhig im Vergleich zu Hermiones hektischen Bewegungen, während sie an seinem Gürtel zerrte und am Reißverschluss seiner Hose herumfummelte und ihre Hände über seine festen Bauchmuskeln strichen.

Malfoy zog scharf die Luft ein, als ihre Finger ihn durch seine Boxershorts umschlossen, und er verstärkte seine Bemühungen und bekam schließlich ihr Hemd auf. Dann griff er hinter ihren Rücken, öffnete geschickt ihren BH und zog ihn herunter.

Seine Hände umschlossen drängend ihre nackten Brüste und kneteten sie, während sie ihren Rücken wölbte, um sich ihm entgegenzustrecken.

Draco bedeckte sie mit hungrigen Küssen auf ihren Mund, den Hals und entlang ihres Schlüsselbeins, bis er ihre rechte Brustwarze fand und sie kräftig in seinen Mund saugte, was ihrer Kehle ein hohes Stöhnen entriss. Seine Finger strichen über ihre Oberschenkel, glitten in ihr Höschen und zogen es mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihre Beine hinunter zu ihren Knöcheln.

Hermione spürte einen Finger aufreizend über ihren triefend nassen Spalt gleiten, dann schob er sich durch ihre Schamlippen, fand ihre Klitoris und rieb sie. Sie schrie auf, als die Lust durch ihren Körper zuckte und sich tief in ihrem Becken ausbreitete.

„Verdammt, du bist so feucht“, stöhnte er in ihr Ohr und entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus. „Gefällt dir das?“

Sie spürte, wie sein Finger ihre Öffnung erforschte und dann bis zum Knöchel in sie hineinglitt. Sie wiegte ihre Hüfte auf seiner Hand, während sie seinen Kopf zu sich zog, seine Unterlippe in ihren Mund saugte und daran knabberte.

Viel zu bald schon zog er seine Hand weg und ersetzte sie durch etwas Langes, Dickes und Hartes.

Hermione keuchte, als sie spürte, wie die Spitze seines Penis fest gegen ihre Öffnung drückte und sie auf eine Weise dehnte, die sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Sie zischte vor Schmerz und versuchte zurückzuweichen, während er sich weiter in sie hineinschob.

„Nein“, sagte er entschlossen und hielt ihre Hüfte fest, „es gibt jetzt kein Zurück mehr.“

Hermione starrte in wilde, lusterfüllte, silberfarbene Augen, deren Pupillen stark geweitet waren und fühlte, wie er heftig in sie hineinstieß, sie weit öffnete und sich völlig in ihr versenkte.

Hermione schrie vor Schmerz, es fühlte sich an, als würde sie innerlich brennen. „Du Bastard!“, schluchzte sie.

„Schhhh“, beruhigte er sie und strich ihr die Haare mit einer untypischen Geste aus dem Gesicht. „Es wird gleich besser, versprochen. Entspann dich einfach, bitte entspann dich.“

Er zog sich etwas zurück und schob sich wieder in sie hinein, wobei er heftig stöhnte.

Hermione schloss die Augen fest, umklammerte seine Schultern und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals, während der stärker werdende Schmerz sie zusammenzucken ließ. Sie wünschte sich mit aller Kraft, dass dieser Schmerz aufhören möge. Malfoys dunkler, moschusartiger Geruch umschloss ihre Sinne und lenkte sie ein wenig von dem ab, was gerade passierte.

Draco stieß weiter in sie hinein, zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller und tiefer. Und dann fühlte Hermione es – ein winziger Funke Lust breitete sich tief in ihrem Becken aus. Sie keuchte und streckte ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen, begegnete seinen Stößen und suchte mehr davon. Sie grub ihre Nägel in seine nackte Brust, während er seinen Penis wieder und wieder und wieder in sie hineintrieb.

Malfoy hob sie leicht hoch und schob sie weiter auf den Tisch hinauf, dann legte er sich auf sie und hob eines ihrer Beine auf seine Schulter.

Hermione schrie auf, als die Lust ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf- und ihre Beine hinunterschoss, und die plötzliche Intensität dieses Gefühls schockierte sie. „Oh Gott, _ja_.“

„Mmmm“, summte Malfoy, presste sein Gesicht an ihren Hals und leckte daran. „Gefällt dir das?“

„ _Mehr_ “, brachte sie keuchend heraus.

Draco stieß hart und schnell in sie hinein, saugte die Haut an ihrem Hals in seinen Mund und biss leicht hinein.

„Scheiße“, stöhnte er keuchend. „Ich komme gleich. _Scheiße._ Ich komme.“

Diese Worte, gepaart mit der Art und Weise, wie er sie verkündete – als erleide er süße Qualen – reichten aus, um ihre Lust zum Gipfel zu treiben. Sie wölbte den Rücken nach oben und warf ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen, während ihr Orgasmus durch sie hindurchfegte, ihren Körper unkontrolliert zucken und sie ihre Erlösung herausschreien ließ.

Malfoy spürte, wie die Muskeln ihrer Wände pulsierten und seinen Schwanz umklammerten, und er grunzte leise, während er in langen Spritzern kam, und sein Sperma ihr Inneres bedeckte.

Er sackte mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen auf ihr zusammen und schloss die Augen. Süße Erleichterung und ein Gefühl des Friedens spülten über ihn hinweg, ein Gefühl, das er seit Monaten nicht gehabt hatte.

Hermione lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und sonnte sich in den Nachwirkungen ihres glückseligen Orgasmus. Es war mit nichts vergleichbar, was sie je gefühlt hatte. Sie genoss das Gefühl seines gesamten Gewichts, das sie auf den Tisch presste, und erlaubte sich, sich in diesem Moment zu verlieren.

Nach einer Weile öffnete Draco die Augen und starrte in ihr Gesicht. Sie sah so entspannt und unbekümmert aus, die Augen sanft geschlossen, die Wangen gerötet und die roten, geschwollenen Lippen leicht geöffnet. Er betrachtete ihre Haare, die durch seine Finger, die er dort hineingegraben hatte, nun wild und unordentlich aussahen, und er fragte sich, ob sie so aussah, wenn sie morgens erwachte.

Hermione öffnete langsam die Augen, was ihn von diesem bedeutungslosen Gedanken wegriss, und er fand sich selbst dabei wieder, wie er in weiche, braune Augen starrte.

Er richtete sich ruckartig auf, als wäre er erschrocken und sah sie zusammenzucken, als sein Schwanz aus ihr herausglitt. Er warf einen Blick hinunter auf ihre geöffneten Schenkel, die mit rotem Blut und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten beschmiert waren und spürte, wie sich ihm der Magen unangenehm umdrehte.

_Mist. Was hatte er getan?_

Plötzlich stürzte das Gewicht dessen, was gerade passiert war, auf ihn ein und zerschmetterte ihn fast. Er fühlte, wie ihm Panik die Kehle zuschnürte. Er konnte kaum atmen.

Draco blickte wieder in ihr Gesicht und bemerkte, dass sie seinen Schwanz anstarrte. Er sah hinunter auf sein fast wieder erschlafftes Stück, um zu erfahren, was sie so interessierte und bemerkte, dass es mit seiner Wichse und ihrem Blut und ihrer Feuchtigkeit bedeckt war.

Ihm war übel und er fühlte sich _schmutzig_. Was zur Hölle hatte er getan?

Draco glitt vom Tisch hinunter, zog sich seine Boxershorts und seine Hose an und schloss sie hastig.

Hermione sah ihm schweigend zu und spürte ihren Herzschlag bis hoch in ihren Hals, als sie schnell vom Tisch kletterte und versuchte, ihre Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen. Dabei rasten ihr alle möglichen Gedanken in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch den Kopf. Als sie gerade dabei war ihr Hemd zuzuknöpfen, ging Malfoy mit immer noch offenem und unordentlichem Hemd um sie herum.

„Du sprichst mit _niemandem_ hierüber“, knurrte er und bohrte ihr dabei seinen Zeigefinger fast ins Gesicht. „Hast du mich verstanden?“

Hermione spürte, wie sich eine Mischung von irrationalem Schmerz und sehr rationaler Wut in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. Sie schlug seine Hand weg. „Als würde ich das tun“, fauchte sie.

„Das hier ist nie passiert“, knurrte er. „Hast du mich gehört? Das hier ist verdammt noch mal nie passiert.“

„Hab es schon vergessen“, teilte sie ihm mit und hatte nicht im Geringsten ein schlechtes Gewissen beim Anblick ihres Handabdrucks, der noch immer auf seiner Wange an der Stelle leuchtete, wo sie ihn vorhin geschlagen hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie sogar Lust, ihm einen passenden Abdruck auf der anderen Wange zu verpassen.

Seine Nasenflügel bebten und er warf geradezu zitternd vor Wut einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Dann wirbelte er herum, schnappte sich seine Krawatte und seinen Pullover vom Boden und stürmte ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Es war ein langer Marsch zurück in die Kerker der Slytherins – sie hoffte, er wurde unterwegs erwischt. Sie fragte sich, wie er seinen unbekleideten Zustand erklären würde und stellte fest, dass es ihr vollkommen egal war.

Hermione beugte sich herunter und hob ihren Pullover vom Fußboden auf, wobei der Schmerz, den sie tief in ihrem Bauch spürte, sie zusammenzucken ließ. Dies brachte ihr die Gedanken an das, was gerade passiert war, schlagartig zurück in ihr Bewusstsein, aber sie schob sie sofort wieder weg und zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf. Sie durfte jetzt über nichts davon nachdenken, denn wenn sie dies täte, würde sie sicher zusammenbrechen.

Sie sah sich schnell im Klassenraum um, um sicherzugehen, dass es keine Zeugnisse davon gab, was passiert war, und erblickte in der Ecke bei der Tür zwei Zauberstäbe.

Ihren und Draco Malfoys.

Sie ging durch den Raum dorthin, hob beide auf, nahm sie fest in die Hand, verließ den Klassenraum und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm.

Sie spürte, dass sie heute Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde.

  
  



	2. Kein schlechter Sonntag

_Nein_. Das war einfach nicht passiert. _Es konnte nicht passiert sein_.

Draco strich sich mit zitternder Hand durch seine kurzen Haare, schloss die Faust um einige Strähnen und zog in purer Verzweiflung daran. Er hätte am liebsten geschrien. Er hätte am liebsten auf irgendetwas eingeschlagen.   
_Wie war es dazu gekommen?_

Draco rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was gerade zwischen ihm und dem Schlammblut vorgefallen war und musste würgen. Er war gezwungen, stehen zu bleiben und sich gegen das Treppengeländer zwischen dem vierten und dem dritten Stockwerk zu lehnen, während er versuchte, den Würgereiz zu beherrschen.

Er musste vollkommen den Verstand verloren haben.

 _Granger_... verdammt, ausgerechnet Granger. Das war wirklich ekelhaft. Bilder und Geräusche tauchten ungewollt in seinem Kopf auf.

 _Ihr Mund. Ihre zarten Kurven. Ihre vollen Brüste. Das Gefühl ihrer engen Muschi, die seinen Schwanz umklammerte. Ihr verführerisches Stöhnen, das ihn anspornte_.

Sie war noch Jungfrau gewesen. _Eine verdammte Jungfrau_. Ja, er hatte sie deshalb bei zahllosen Gelegenheiten in der Vergangenheit verspottet, aber er hatte nie wirklich geglaubt, dass sie eine war. Mein Gott, sie klebte ständig an Dumm und Dümmer. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass einer von ihnen – _oder beide_ – ihn ihr mindestens einmal reingesteckt hatten. Wow, sie waren wirklich ein armseliger Haufen Arschlöcher.

Draco stöhnte und rieb mit der Hand über seinen nackten Bauch. Er zuckte zusammen und sah an sich hinunter. In seiner Eile, von ihr wegzukommen, hatte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Mein Gott, er sah schrecklich aus. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um sich selbst etwas vorzeigbarer zu machen, aber Mist. Er war nicht da. Er war immer noch in diesem Klassenraum. Er blickte zurück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war und seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn zurückzugehen, sicher hatte Granger ihn mitgenommen. Sie würde sich damit jetzt sicher ganz toll vorkommen und ihn nicht zurückgeben. So würde er es machen. Er knöpfte schnell sein Hemd zu und zog seinen Pullover über den Kopf, dann strich er ihn mit der Hand vorn glatt. Es fehlte ihm gerade noch, auf jemanden anderen zu stoßen, während er aussah, als wäre er etliche Kilometer hinter dem Hogwarts Express hergeschleift worden.

Er setzte seinen Weg die Treppe hinunter fort, ließ sich Zeit und lauschte auf irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, dass Filch oder Mrs Norris in der Nähe sein könnten.

Er versuchte, sich nicht näher mit Gedanken an Granger zu beschäftigen und an die Tatsache, dass er sich selbst in eine noch fatalere Lage gebracht hatte, als er es zu Beginn des Abends sowieso schon gewesen war – und das hieß schon etwas. Er wünschte fast, er könne die Zeit zurückdrehen. Jetzt würde er liebend gern einfach seinen Auftrag akzeptieren, ohne auch nur leicht die Stirn zu runzeln oder auch nur den geringsten Gedanken an Ungerechtigkeit zu verschwenden. Gott, wenn doch... aber nein, anstatt zu helfen, hatte das Universum beschlossen, ihn noch weiter in die Scheiße zu reiten, wahrscheinlich als Quittung für sein Selbstmitleid während der letzten paar Monate.

 _Herrgott_. Er hatte _Granger_ gefickt.

Es war nicht so, dass es schlecht gewesen war. Nein. Eigentlich ganz im Gegenteil. Es war einfach die Tatsache, dass es die verfluchte _Granger_ gewesen war. Wenn irgendjemand das herausfand... _Mist_ , der Gedanke daran war furchtbar. Nicht nur wegen der offensichtlichen Gründe – von denen einer war, dass sie zur Muggelbrut gehörte – sondern wegen der Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord, wenn er es je herausfände, Draco sofort töten würde _und sie_ _ebenfalls_. Und wer weiß, was Potter dann aus Rache dafür täte, dass sein geliebtes Schlammblut tot war. Wahrscheinlich würde er jeden ermorden, den Draco jemals auch nur ein klein wenig gemocht hatte... Na gut, wahrscheinlich _nicht_ , aber es wäre möglich. Bei dem Auserwählten-Blödmann wusste man nie.

Draco hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erreicht und schaffte es irgendwie, sich ungesehen in den gemeinsamen Schlafsaal und in sein Bett zu schleichen, ohne auch nur eine Menschenseele zu wecken.

Er wälzte sich die gesamte Nacht schlaflos von einer Seite auf die andere, was nichts Neues war, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er diesmal versuchte, die Gedanken an Granger und ihre Titten zu verdrängen, statt dass ihn Gedanken darüber quälten, wie er das Verschwindekabinett reparieren sollte. Außerdem versuchte er zu planen, wie zur Hölle er seinen Zauberstab zurückbekommen sollte.  
Er scheiterte mit beidem.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Draco am Slytherin-Tisch in der Großen Halle, nippte an einem Kelch mit Kürbissaft und starrte auf den Eingang.

Sein Rücken brannte gewaltig von all den Schrammen, die die kleine Teufelin in seine Haut gekratzt hatte. Die Dusche war fast unerträglich gewesen.

Draco hatte in der Nacht zuvor viel nachgedacht - immer dann, wenn er nicht die gesamte Begegnung mit Granger vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal hatte vorbeiziehen lassen, von dem Moment an, in dem er ihr Potters Umhang vom Kopf gezogen hatte, bis zu der Sekunde, in der er den Klassenraum verlassen hatte.

Er versuchte mit aller Kraft, den Teil zu vergessen, in dem er bei der Erinnerungen daran, tief in ihr zu sein, hart geworden war. Niemand konnte ihm wegen seiner Reaktion Vorwürfe machen, er war angespannt und müde gewesen, das war alles. Es war die einzige Erklärung. Trotzdem war es _widerlich_.

Er hatte außerdem viel darüber nachgedacht, was Granger vor dem Zwischenfall im Klassenraum zu ihm gesagt hatte, nämlich dass er sich seltsam benähme und die Leute dies bemerkten.

Das durfte nicht sein. Draco durfte nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand misstrauisch wurde. Er hatte bereits Potter, der an ihm dran war, und das reichte für den Rest seines Lebens. Von jetzt an musste er vorsichtiger sein, und eines der Dinge, die er wirklich tun sollte, war, mehr mit seinen Freunden herumzuhängen – einfach eine sichere Fassade wahren, so dass es aussah, als wäre alles bestens. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich selbst dabei ertappt, wie er früher an diesem Morgen ein Gespräch mit Blaise und Theo angefangen hatte, während sie sich zum Frühstück angezogen hatten.

_„Schöner Morgen, oder?“, hatte Draco gefragt, während er sich im Spiegel betrachtet hatte._   
_Niemand hatte geantwortet._   
_Draco hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und sich umgedreht, um seine zwei ältesten Freunde anzusehen. „Wisst ihr, wenn jemand ein Gespräch mit einem anfängt, wäre es eigentlich höflich, in irgendeiner Form darauf einzugehen.“_   
_„Oh“, hatte Theo erstaunt gesagt. „Du hast mit uns geredet?“_   
_Draco hatte gegrinst. „Ja, du Idiot, mit wem sollte ich sonst gesprochen haben?“ Er hatte mit den Armen in Richtung der anderen Seite des Raumes gedeutet, wo dieser absolut leer und ohne ein lebendiges Wesen war, das die Fähigkeit zu kommunizieren hatte._   
_„Ich dachte, du redest mit dir selbst“, hatte Blaise gesagt und mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Du hast ja auch dich selbst angesehen.“_   
_Theo nickte zustimmend. „Abgesehen davon hast du seit Monaten kein Wort mit uns gesprochen, also...“ Er hatte das letzte Wort in die Länge gezogen und dann ein unangenehmes Schweigen folgen lassen._   
_Draco hatte einen langen, leidvollen Seufzer ausgestoßen und dann laut gestöhnt, während er auf dramatische Weise aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war._

Es war nicht so gut gelaufen – aber immerhin. Babyschritte und dieser ganze Stuss. Zumindest saßen sie neben ihm, auch wenn sie ihm lediglich hin und wieder verständnislose Blicke zuwarfen.

Draco lächelte sie sarkastisch an und beobachtete, wie sie auf skurrile Weise die Augen aufrissen. Amüsiert warf er wieder einen Blick zum Eingangstor, gerade rechtzeitig, um Granger hereinmarschieren zu sehen, direkt hinter Potter und Wiesel.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während er beobachtete, wie sie sich neben Potter und gegenüber von Weasley auf die Bank fallen ließ. Sie sah erbärmlich weinerlich aus, und das hob Dracos Stimmung ganz leicht. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Granger in der vergangenen Nacht ebenso wenig Schlaf gehabt wie er.

Sie hatte sich einen riesigen Schal auf vollkommen lächerliche Weise um den Hals geschlungen, es sah aus, als versuche sie, ihren Kopf darin einzugraben oder so etwas. Draco grinste; er hatte eine Ahnung, wozu dieser Schal diente.

Draco entspannte sich etwas auf seinem Platz und schnappte sich ein Stück Toast von dem nie leer werdenden Stapel in der Mitte des Tisches. Er war erleichtert. Den ganzen Morgen hatte er vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen, wie Narbenkopf und das Wiesel mit ihm abrechneten, ihn windelweich prügelten und ihm in bester Gryffindor-Manier eine pottereske Szene machten. Natürlich hatte er Granger gesagt, sie solle niemandem erzählen, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, aber er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass sie tatsächlich auf ihn _hörte_. Jetzt aber, da er sah, dass sie tatsächlich geschwiegen hatte, ging es ihm mit der ganzen Situation viel besser. Jetzt musste er nur noch verhindern, dass der Dunkle Lord in seine Gedanken eindrang, und niemand würde je davon erfahren müssen. Einfach, oder?  
 _Fraglich_.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Draco in Zaubertränke und versuchte erfolglos, Grangers Blick zu begegnen. Die kleine Zicke strengte sich tapfer an, ihn völlig zu ignorieren, und er hasste sie dafür noch etwas mehr, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Sie wusste ganz offensichtlich, warum er versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Außerdem trug sie immer noch diesen lächerlichen rot-goldenen Schal, und er hätte sie am liebsten damit erwürgt.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und wandte sich ruhelos und nervös wieder nach vorn. Snape, der heute Slughorn vertrat, sah ihn mehrere Male wütend an, offensichtlich verärgert über sein Herumzappeln, aber das war ihm vollkommen egal.

Erst als bereits etwa die Hälfte der Unterrichtsstunde vergangen war, sah er Granger aufstehen und im Lagerraum verschwinden, um Nachschub für die Zutaten zu holen. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und folgte ihr augenblicklich.

„Granger“, fauchte er, als er im Lagerraum war. „Was zur Hölle spielst du hier für ein Theater?“

Hermione drehte sich um und funkelte ihn wütend an. Bei Merlins Eiern, sie sah sowas von fertig aus. Wie eine lebende Tote.

„ _Ich_?“, gab sie ungläubig zurück. „Was zur Hölle spielst _du_ hier? Du hast mich den ganzen Morgen angestarrt. Konntest du dich nicht noch auffälliger verhalten? Die Leute könnten irgendeinen Verdacht schöpfen.“

Draco grinste höhnisch. „Oh, bitte, als würde irgendjemand denken, ich starre dich aus einem anderen Grund an als der Tatsache, dass ich extrem verärgert darüber bin, wie viel Luft du durch deinen Atem verschwendest. Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, es könnte anders sein. Du bist _unter meiner Würde_.“

Hermione schreckte zurück und die Kränkung trübte für einen winzigen Augenblick ihre Züge, bevor sie sich fing und ihre Miene ausdruckslos wurde.

Draco sah sie abschätzig von oben bis unten an.

„Hier!“ Sie warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zu, der ihn an der Brust traf und dann klappernd zu Boden fiel. „Das wolltest du doch, oder?“

Draco hob seinen Zauberstab auf, sah sie finster an und begann dann, unsichtbaren Schmutz und imaginäre Keime vom Stab abzuwischen.

„Was ist los, Malfoy? Hast du Angst, dass ich ihn irgendwie verseucht haben könnte?“, fragte sie mit gespielt mitleidiger Stimme.

„Da gibt es kein _könnte_. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du das getan hast“, erwiderte er und beäugte das polierte Holz mit vorwurfsvollem Blick.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht“, stimmte sie ihm zu und trat näher an ihn heran, so dass sie ihm leise ins Ohr sprechen konnte. „Aber vergiss nicht, dass du bereits mit meiner Unreinheit infiziert bist. Sie hat sich auf deiner gesamten Haut ausgebreitet und ist tief in deine Poren eingedrungen.“

„Erinnere mich nicht daran“, sagte er und würgte angeekelt. „Ich bin überrascht, dass ich überhaupt noch Haut habe, nach all dem Geschrubbe in der Dusche heute Morgen.“

„Oh, kein Maß an Geschrubbe wird ausreichen, um dich davon zu befreien“, erklärte sie ihm düster. „Damit wirst du jetzt für den Rest deines Lebens leben müssen. Ein bisschen so, als hättest du HIV.“

„Was ist HIV?“, fragte er misstrauisch, als würde er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollen, frage aber aufgrund eines makaberen Gefühls der Neugierde trotzdem.

Hermione starrte ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund überrascht an. „Willst du damit sagen, du weißt es nicht? Gott, wie kann man etwas so Schreckliches nicht kennen?“

„Sag es mir“, verlangte er.

Sie starrte ihn an, als bereite sie sich darauf vor, ihm eine interessante und äußerst wichtige Information zu vermitteln. „Es gibt diese Dinger, die man Bücher nennt. Schlag es nach“, flüsterte sie, drehte sich um und marschierte aus dem Lagerraum, in dem Draco, vor Entrüstung zischend zurückblieb.

„Schlampe!“, brüllte er ihr hinterher und erhielt zwei Stunden Nachsitzen für seine Unterrichtsstörungen.

Das war es wert.

Einige Wochen vergingen ohne großes Trara. Draco hatte sich damit beschäftigt, sich ununterbrochen so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. Er ging in den Unterricht, aß zu den Hauptmahlzeiten in der großen Halle, lernte in der Bibliothek und entspannte sich mit Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er hatte den Versuch, das Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren, vorübergehend auf Eis gelegt, hatte aber Zeit gefunden, in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek nach allem Möglichen zu suchen, das nützlich sein und ihm helfen könnte, wenn er es von neuem versuchte. Er hatte einige Bücher gefunden, von denen er glaubte, dass sie sich als ziemlich hilfreich erweisen würden, und ihm ging es jetzt mit seiner Aufgabe tatsächlich erheblich besser. Er hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, den anderen Auftrag zu erfüllen - den, den er wirklich fürchtete - aber darüber würde er nicht jetzt nachdenken. Das konnte bis später warten.

Grangers Auftreten hatte ihn ziemlich gestört, in dem Sinne, dass sie exakt die selbe Besserwisserin wie immer gewesen war. Draco hatte angenommen, dass sie nach dem Zwischenfall mindestens eine Woche lang Trübsal blasen und am Boden zerstört sein würde wegen der Tatsache, dass sie nie wieder die Chance auf fantastischen Sex mit ihm hätte, aber nein, es schien ihr gut zu gehen. Das ärgerte ihn.

„Draco“, quengelte Pansy. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Herrgott, ich versuche wirklich, es nicht zu tun, aber das ist extrem schwierig“, seufzte er.

Pansy zog den hässlichsten Schmollmund, den er je gesehen hatte. „Warum beleidigst du mich so?“

Draco verdrehte die Augen so sehr, dass er sich fast einen Muskel zerrte. Er bereute zutiefst, dass er sie letztes Wochenende gevögelt hatte. Sie war nicht nur die schlechteste Nummer seines Lebens gewesen, sie hatte ihn außerdem seither nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen. Es war über alle Maßen lästig. Er hatte es nur getan, damit sie Ruhe gab... und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte er die Erinnerung an Granger aus seinem Kopf löschen wollen. Das hatte nicht wirklich gut geklappt und jetzt war alles, was er davon hatte, eine schaurig mopsartige Pansy Parkinson, die ihm wie ein verlorenes Schäfchen überall hin folgte und ihn auf die Palme brachte.

„Verschwinde, Pansy“, blaffte er, vollkommen bedient.

„Aber ich wollte dir erzählen -“

„GEH“, sagte er und zeigte zur anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums. Sie stand auf, schnaubte empört und stolzierte davon.

Es war Sonntag und er war _gelangweilt_.

„Was ist los mit dir, Draco?“, fragte Blaise und legte sein Exemplar des _Razzle_ zur Seite. Tatsächlich war es nicht sein Exemplar, es war Seamus Finnigans. Blaise hatte es dem irischen Halbblut letzte Woche in Verwandlungen gestohlen. Es war ein Muggel-Pornomagazin, was auch immer das war. Es waren einige interessante Fotografien darin abgebildet, aber eigenartigerweise bewegten sie sich nicht, und Draco fand das gruselig.

„Nichts, warum?“, fragte er und trat die Zeitschrift von der Lehne des Sessels, auf dem Blaise saß – jetzt starrte ihn ein nackter Muggel direkt an.

„Du benimmst dich merkwürdig und -“

„Verdammt noch mal! Ich mache nichts _falsch._ Ich tue alles, was von mir erwartet wird. Das hier ist _normal_. So benimmt sich ein Sechstklässler. Ich wünschte, alle würden einfach mal _aufhören_ zu sagen, dass ich mich seltsam verhalte! Ich verhalte mich normal! Sieh mich an, Blaise!“ Er stand auf und zeigte wie wahnsinnig auf sich selbst. „SIEHST DU, _NORMAL_!“ Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ in einem dramatischen Abgang den Gemeinschaftsraum. Blaise starrte ihm nach, die Augen groß wie Untertassen.

„Mein lieber Schwan, was war das denn?“, fragte Theo und setzte sich in den Sessel, den Draco gerade geräumt hatte.

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer“, sagte Blaise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Draco halt“, sagte er, als ergebe diese Erklärung vollkommen Sinn, was irgendwie auch der Fall war.

Draco seufzte, während er durch den Flur im ersten Stock Richtung Bibliothek ging.

Das hätte er sicher besser hinbekommen.... um _Längen_ besser, aber er war einfach so frustriert. Er strengte sich wirklich richtig an, um nicht aufzufallen und sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten und trotzdem warf man ihm vor, dass er sich merkwürdig verhielt. Er konnte nicht gewinnen.

Draco betrat die Bibliothek und sah sich um. Sie war nahezu leer. Er wandte sich nach rechts und umrundete eine riesige Säule, um sich an seinen Lieblingstisch an deren Rückseite zu setzen, der in einer abgelegenen Ecke neben einem großen Fenster stand – dann konnte er nach draußen starren und sich so den Tag vertreiben – als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass dort schon jemand saß.

„Granger“, sagte er gelangweilt. _Perfekt, sein Tag wurde mit jeder Sekunde besser_. „Du sitzt an meinem Tisch“, teilte er ihr mit eintöniger Stimme mit.

„Echt? Ich sehe nirgendwo darauf deinen Namen“, antwortete sie und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, von dem Text aufzuschauen, den sie gerade las.

„Ja, gut, es tut mir leid, dass ich der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten bin, aber du musst gehen. Das ist mein Tisch und ich sitze immer hier. Also mach dich vom Acker.“

Sie sah ihn flüchtig an. „Nein“, sagte sie nüchtern und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Buch zu.

„ _Nein_?“, fragte er ungläubig, als wäre das Wort beleidigend.

„Nein“, wiederholte sie. „Nein bedeutet nein, Malfoy. Geh und such dir einen anderen Platz.“

Draco war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass sie beschlossen hatte, eine egoistische, Tische an sich reißende Schlampe zu sein.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin, lümmelte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Stuhl und starrte sie an.

Nach einer Weile sah Hermione kurz auf. „Was guckst du dir an?“

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher“, sagte er, legte den Kopf schräg und sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln abschätzend an. „Wenn ich mich festlegen müsste, würde ich sagen, es sieht aus wie ein Vogelnest auf einem großen Kopf, der verdächtig wie der einer Kuh aussieht, aber statt der üblichen schwarzen und weißen Flecken sind dort Sommersprossen. _Es ist scheußlich_.“

„Deine Reife erstaunt mich“, sagte sie ausdruckslos.

Draco lächelte bissig. „Was in aller Welt liest du da?“, fragte er und warf einen Blick auf den grell pink und gelben Einband.

„Es heißt ' _Kümmere dich um deine eigenen verdammten Angelegenheiten_ `.“

Er lachte bellend. „Witzig. Ich wette, das tust du eher selten.“

Hermione seufzte. „Was willst du Malfoy? Oder versuchst du einfach nur, mich zu Tode zu nerven.“

„Hältst du das für möglich?“, fragte er fast erwartungsvoll. „Ich wäre mehr als bereit, es ernsthaft zu versuchen, wenn du denkst, dass es klappen könnte.“

Sie sah ihn wütend an.

„Oh, entspann dich, Granger. Du bist viel zu verbissen.“

„Ich hasse dich“, sagte Hermione schlicht.

„Vor ein paar Wochen hast du mich nicht gehasst“, grinste er. „Ich hatte tatsächlich eher den Eindruck, dass du mich da irgendwie mochtest“, fuhr er vielsagend fort.

Hermione rümpfte angewidert die Nase. „Da scheinst du vollkommen falsch informiert zu sein. Ich habe dich damals genauso verachtet, wie ich dich jetzt verachte. Lass dir von deinem riesigen Ego bloß nichts anderes einreden.“

„Oh, ich Dummerchen, dann muss ich mir all die Schreie nach _mehr!_ und das _Ja!_ und _Oh Gott!_ nur eingebildet haben“, höhnte er grob und machte Hermione in ihrer Ekstase auf furchtbar schlechte Weise nach.

„ _Fick dich_!“, zischte sie wütend und sah sich schnell um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand ihn gehört hatte.

„Das hast du doch schon getan“, grinste er.

„Du bist so armselig. Verschwinde und verrotte in der Hölle.“

„ _Autsch_ “, keuchte er und griff sich mit der Hand an die Brust. „Vorsichtig, Granger, das hätte fast weh getan.“

„Stirb“, sagte sie nachdrücklich.

„Oh, komm wieder runter. Du willst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich sterbe. Wenn ich das täte, zu wem würdest du dann gehen, wenn du einen guten Fick willst?“, fragte er leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Hermione riss überrascht den Mund auf.

„Kleiner Scherz“, schnaubte er. „Ich würde dich nie im Leben noch einmal ficken. Das eine Mal war erniedrigend genug. Aber wo wir gerade übers Ficken sprechen“, fuhr er im Plauderton fort. „Warum hast du es getan?“

„Was?“, fragte Hermione mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Warum hast du mich gefickt?“, fragte Draco und betrachtete sie kritisch. Bis jetzt war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr er das erfahren wollte.

Hermione dachte einige Augenblicke darüber nach und antwortete schließlich mit einem Seufzen: „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Du warst noch Jungfrau“, verkündete er, als wüsste sie das noch nicht.

„Ja, das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst“, erwiderte sie sarkastisch.

„War es, weil du auf mich stehst?“, fragte er. „Das würde dir niemand verübeln, glaub mir.“

„Ihh, _nein_ “, sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht. „Und bitte lass die Luft aus deinem riesigen Kopf, bevor du noch jemanden verletzt.“

„War es dann irgendeine schräge Fantasie von dir, du weißt schon, so eine Art kleine _Sex-mit-dem-Feind_ Perversion?“, fuhr Draco damit fort, wild zu spekulieren.

„ _Nein_!“, rief sie. „Wofür verdammt noch mal hältst du mich?“

„Willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort?“, fragte er und zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, ich ziehe es vor, wenn du schweigst“, antwortete sie leise und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Er zuckte träge mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich war das am besten.

„Warum hast du es denn getan?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und sah auf ihr Buch. Plötzlich sah sie verschüchtert aus.

„Ich?“, fragte er, als verstünde er die Frage nicht.

„Ja, du warst auch dabei, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“

„In der Tat.“ Er strich sich über das Kinn. „Na ja, was soll ich sagen. Mein Urteilsvermögen hatte einen ernsthaften Aussetzer“, erklärte er ihr feierlich. „So etwas wird nie wieder passieren.“

„Oh, tu nicht so als hätte es dir nicht gefallen“, spottete Hermione. „Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass es das hat.“

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen angesichts ihres selbstgefälligen Tonfalls. „Natürlich hat es mir gefallen, verdammt. Ich hatte meinen Schwanz tief in deiner Fotze. Was sollte mir daran nicht gefallen? Ich bin ein 16jähriger Junge.“

Hermione verzog das Gesicht, weil er das Wort _Fotze_ verwendete. Sie hasste dieses Wort.

„Was? Magst du das Wort ` _Fotze_ ` nicht?“, fragte er und verdrehte die Augen. Das war so typisch für sie.

„Es ist geschmacklos und überflüssig.“

„Gut, du hast deine „ _geschmacklos und überflüssig_ “ wie eine verdammte Massenvernichtungswaffe eingesetzt. Was hast du _dazu_ zu sagen? Es war wohl kaum meine Schuld, dass es so weit gekommen ist.“

„Massenvernichtungswaffe?“ Hermione prustete gegen ihren Willen los.

„Oh, jetzt kannst du natürlich darüber lachen, aber wir haben Glück gehabt, dass die Welt durch unseren Fick nicht in sich zusammengefallen ist. _Herrgott_ , alle hätten _sterben_ können und es wäre alles deine Schuld gewesen!“

„Oh, mach dich nicht lächerlich“, sagte sie tadelnd und verdrehte die Augen.

„Granger“, begann er, als müsse er ihr etwas extrem wichtiges mitteilen. „Du und ich hätten niemals bumsen dürfen. Das ist gegen die Natur. Das ist gegen alles, was richtig ist und sein darf.“

Hermione funkelte ihn an. „Erstens gehören zwei Personen dazu, _das... zu tun_ und deshalb hasse ich es, dass du mir die ganze Schuld zuschiebst. Zweitens bist du nicht nur vollkommen _lächerlich_ , du scheinst außerdem unter einer leichten Fehlfunktion des Gehirns zu leiden, wenn es um dein Erinnerungsvermögen geht. Drittens bist du ein Pimmel“, schloss sie glattweg.

„Den letzten Teil werde ich ignorieren, denn diese Behauptung ist falsch und herabwürdigend. Sehe ich in deinen Augen wie ein echter, leibhaftiger Penis aus? Du hast ja jetzt tatsächlich einen gesehen, du kannst also eine auf Informationen und Erfahrung begründete Entscheidung treffen, bevor du dementsprechend antwortest.“

Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das musste er gerade sagen. Die Anzahl an abfälligen Bemerkungen, die er allein in den letzten zehn Minuten ihr gegenüber geäußert hatte, war unglaublich. „Du bist der Inbegriff der Herabwürdigung, Draco Malfoy. Hat dir außerdem mal jemand gesagt, dass du jede Menge Mist von dir gibst? Ich kann gar nicht mehr klar denken.“

„Und das passiert dir in meiner Gegenwart nicht das erste Mal, nicht wahr?“ Er wackelte viel sagend mit den Augenbrauen.

Hermione stöhnte leidgeprüft auf. Gott, er war heute nervtötend in Form.

„Wie auch immer“, sagte er und machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. „Was genau hast du gemeint, als du sagtest, ich hätte eine leichte Fehlfunktion des Gehirns? Und sei vorsichtig, was du antwortest.“ Er stütze das Kinn auf seiner Faust ab und schenkte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Na ja“, begann sie und fühlte sich unter seinem festen Blick unwohl. „Du scheinst an dem Gedanken festzuhalten, ich hätte mit all dem angefangen, dabei warst es tatsächlich du.“

„Ähm, nein, war ich nicht“, sagte er, „aber red weiter.“

Hermione lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Du hast mich in einen dunklen Raum gezerrt und dich mir anschließend auf bedrohliche Weise genähert -“

„Ich hab mich dir nicht genähert, um das zu tun. Das war ganz und gar nicht mein Plan. Ich wollte eigentlich -“

„Du hast mich gegen einen Tisch gedrückt! Dann hast du mich geküsst“, unterbrach sie ihn beharrlich.

Ja. Das hatte er getan. Mist, aber das war nicht seine Schuld gewesen. „Du wolltest mich auch!“, behauptete er.

„Ach, wirklich?“, fragte sie. „Und woher, bitte schön, willst du das wissen?“

„Du hast mich total verklärt angesehen -"

„Verklärt?“, höhnte Hermione. „Ich war zu Tode erschrocken, du Idiot!“

„Oh, tu nicht so. Du hast dich an mich geklammert wie eine Teufelsschlinge!“, fauchte er wütend. Was zur Hölle versuchte sie ihm sagen? „Und du hast dich an mir gerieben wie eine ausgehungerte Bestie“, fügte er hinzu und sie wurde hochrot. „Du hast dich nicht beschwert, als du meine Hand geritten hast wie eine -“

„Untersteh dich, das auszusprechen“, zischte sie und er schloss den Mund.

Es stimmte, sie hatte es gewollt. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass er aufhört, aber... „Aber ich wollte keinen Sex mit dir haben“, sagte sie langsam. „Das war nie meine Absicht.“

„Ach, und du denkst, es war meine Absicht? _Herrgott_ , Granger.“

Es folgten einige Momente peinlicher Stille.

„Du hast es genossen“, sagte er schließlich überzeugt. „Ich weiß, dass du das hast, also fang nicht an, das Opfer zu spielen.“

„Ich spiele _nicht_ das Opfer! Du hast es auch genossen“, antwortete sie und fand diese kindische Erwiderung sogar selbst höchst peinlich.

„Das hatten wir bereits“, sagte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh, du beanspruchst die armselige Ausrede für dich, dass du ein 16jähriger Junge bist. Wie typisch. Sei ein Mann und übernimm die Verantwortung für deine Taten“, wies sie ihn zurecht.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwierig es ist, sich abzuwenden, wenn ein Mädchen sich buchstäblich an dir reibt. Es ist nahezu unmöglich“, widersprach er.

„ _Gut_. Dasselbe gilt für mich, Freundchen. Ich bin ein 16jähriges Mädchen und meine Hormone sind einfach mit mir durchgegangen. Ich kann nicht für das zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, was passiert ist.“ Hermione blickte ihn wütend an und forderte ihn so heraus, ihr zu widersprechen.

„Hormone?“, sagte Draco und dachte darüber nach. „Granger, das ist das Klügste, was du bisher gesagt hast. Hormone? Ja, perfekt“, nickte er, murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und sah sie dann fest an. „Aber nur um sicher zu gehen - dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass du deine Huren-Muschi in Zukunft anleinst?“

Hermione keuchte empört. „Wie kannst du es wagen. Meine Muschi ist keine Hure.“

Draco sah sie ernst an. „Darüber lässt sich streiten“, sagte er.

Sie schleuderte ihm ihr Buch an den Kopf. _„Du_. Du bist eine männliche Hure!“ Sie zeigte anklagend auf ihn. „Ich habe all die Gerüchte über dich gehört. Du hast mit fast jedem Slytherin-Mädchen in deinem Jahrgang und dem Jahrgang darüber geschlafen und mit einigen Ravenclaws. Und glaub nicht, ich hätte das von dir und _Parkinson_ nicht gehört. So verzweifelt? Du machst mich _krank!_ “

„Ich bekomme allmählich das Gefühl, du bist verärgert“, bemerkte er trocken und rieb sich die wachsende Beule an seinem Kopf, dort, wo das Buch ihn getroffen hatte. „Warum, Granger, du bist doch nicht _eifersüchtig_... oder?“

„Oh, du -“ Hermione bemühte sich, ein passendes Wort für ihn zu finden. „SCHWEIN!“, bellte sie, und damit stand sie auf und stürmte aus der Bibliothek.

Draco starrte ihr hinterher und grinste über beide Ohren.

´ _Na ja, das lief doch ganz gut_ `, dachte er glücklich. ` _Das war ja am Ende doch gar kein schlechter Sonntag._  
`


	3. Ein Netz aus Lügen

Hermione lief die große Treppe hinauf, als wäre der Teufel selbst hinter ihr her und hielt erst an, als sie im 7. Stock angekommen war. Der breite Flur war leer, weder Menschen noch Geister waren zu sehen, also lehnte sie sich gegen die nächstbeste Wand und rang nach Atem.

Sie fühlte sich verletzt und erniedrigt und vor allem war sie _wütend_. Sie klammerte sich an die Wut. Wut war gut, Wut war das, was sie jetzt brauchte.

Malfoy schien zu glauben, dass das alles ein großer Witz sei, und vielleicht war es das für ihn auch. Er hatte die Frechheit besessen, dort zu sitzen und sie zu verspotten, als wäre sie nichts als ein unbedeutender Niemand, den er zufällig ausgewählt hatte, um ihn, zum bloßen eigenen Vergnügen, zu ficken. Aber natürlich hatte er genau das getan, er war Draco Malfoy. Das war für sie nichts Neues. Er war schon immer so gewesen – ein überhebliches Schwein, das glaubte, die Sonne scheine ihm aus dem Arsch. Trotzdem... musste er sie wirklich auf so abfällige Weise verspotten, nach dem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war? Hatte er denn überhaupt keinen Funken Anstand?

Ganz offensichtlich nicht.

Hermione hatte in den letzten paar Wochen kaum an ihn gedacht. Sie war sehr gut darin, Dinge auszublenden, mit denen sie sich nicht beschäftigen wollte. Und Draco Malfoy war ganz oben auf der Liste der _Dinge_ , mit denen sie sich nicht weiter auseinandersetzen wollte.

Der Tag nach dem... _bedauerlichen Zwischenfall_ – es war am besten, es als das zu bezeichnen, was es war – war nicht besonders toll gewesen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht keinen Schlaf gefunden, weil sie sich maßlose Sorgen darüber gemacht hatte, ob er es jemandem erzählen würde oder nicht. Rückblickend war das unnötig gewesen, wirklich, denn er hatte ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand erführe, was passiert war. Aber zu der Zeit hatte sie geglaubt, er habe nur ihre Freunde gemeint und hatte sich immer weiter selbst davon überzeugt, dass er all seinen Kumpanen davon erzählen würde.

Den kompletten nächsten Morgen, während sie geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, war ihre Angst immer größer geworden, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte, wie Malfoys Mitbewohner sie wissend und lachend anstarrten. Glücklicherweise war das nicht passiert. Tatsächlich hatte nicht einer der Slytherins auch nur einen Blick in ihre Richtung geworfen, mit Ausnahme von Malfoy _natürlich_. Deshalb hatte sie beschlossen - nachdem sie dem blonden Penner seinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben und ihn anschließend mit dem Gedanken, sich eine Seuche eingefangen zu haben, zu Tode erschreckt hatte -, die ganze entsetzliche Sache hinter sich zu lassen und einfach so zu tun, als wäre das alles nie passiert.

Natürlich war das nicht der wohldurchdachteste Plan. Wenn man solche Dinge verdrängte, kamen sie irgendwann immer mit doppelter Kraft zurück, aber es hatte funktioniert. Bis heute also.

Warum musste er in die verdammte Bibliothek kommen? Oder noch besser, warum war sie nicht einfach vom Tisch aufgestanden und hatte den verzogenen Rotzlöffel sich selbst überlassen?

Vielleicht, weil sie sich damit der Niederlage gebeugt und ihn wieder einmal die Oberhand über sie hätte gewinnen lassen, und sie konnte einfach nicht ertragen, dass das passierte.

Hermione hatte es geschafft, seine Sticheleien überwiegend zu ignorieren und sogar selbst einige abzufeuern, wenn sich die Gelegenheit geboten hatte. Sie durfte ihn nicht merken lassen, dass die Dinge, die er sagte, sie in höchstem Maß ärgerten. _Auf gar keinen Fall_! Das würde nur ihrer Gesundheit schaden. Dann würde er zuschlagen wie eine Giftschlange, die sich direkt auf die Halsschlagader stürzt. 

Sie hatte sich gut geschlagen und alles richtig gemacht, wenn man es recht bedachte. Beziehungsweise sie hatte _fast_ alles richtig gemacht, bis auf die letzten paar Minuten, in denen alles dann vollkommen und total schief gelaufen war.

Hermione erschauderte, als sie daran dachte, wie sie die Beherrschung verloren und aus der Bibliothek gestürmt war. Gott, sie musste so _eifersüchtig_ geklungen haben, was sie absolut nicht war. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie fand es nur geschmacklos von ihm, nur eine Woche, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, mit einer anderen zu schlafen. Die Tatsache, dass es Parkinson gewesen war, machte es nicht besser.

_Bastard._

Bilder von ihm und Pansy gingen ihr durch den Kopf, und sie biss die Zähne heftig zusammen und schlug frustriert ihren Kopf gegen die Wand.

Gott, sie war so _verwirrt_. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte. Ihre Gefühle waren ein völliges Durcheinander. 

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr erstes Mal so werden würde, und vor allem hatte sie ganz sicher nicht gedacht, dass es mit jemandem _wie_ Draco Malfoy passieren würde, geschweige denn mit Draco Malfoy selbst. Es war nicht so, dass sie überhaupt viel über ihr erstes Mal nachgedacht hätte, tatsächlich hatte sie ehrlich gestanden kaum je daran gedacht. Sie hatte einfach angenommen, dass es mit jemandem geschehen würde, den sie mochte und der sie auch mochte. Dachte das nicht jede von ihrem ersten Mal?

Zumindest liebte sie ihn nicht, das war ein Vorteil. Es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte, war gut. Sie würde leicht darüber hinwegkommen.

Und wenn schon. Sie hatte mit einem Arschloch geschlafen, _na und_? Sie war nicht das erste Mädchen, dem das passierte, und sie würde sicher nicht die letzte sein. Es war ihr auch nicht wirklich wichtig, dass es ihr erstes Mal gewesen war. Das belastete sie eigentlich nicht, sie hatte nie die Idealvorstellung von dem „ _perfekten“_ ersten Mal mit der „perfekten“ Person gehabt, deshalb war das für ihre Situation unwichtig.

Hermione wünschte einfach nur, er hätte etwas Anstand und würde seinen Spott zügeln, zumindest für eine kleine Weile. Es war fast unerträglich, wie unsensibel er war.

Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen können. Zum Glück hatte er die letzten paar Wochen Abstand zu ihr gehalten, aber dann hatte er plötzlich aus dem Nichts entschieden, heute zu ihr zu kommen und sie zu belästigen. _An einem Sonntag_. Dem Tag der Ruhe und Entspannung. Es war, als gäbe es ihm einen Kick, ihr das Leben zu versauen oder so etwas.

Hermione drückte sich von der Wand ab und setzte ihren Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm fort. Sie würde nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er war es nicht wert. Er verdiente diese Form der Aufmerksamkeit nicht, auch wenn sie nur in ihrem Kopf stattfand. Er war ganz einfach ein Scheißkerl.

 _… Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre_.

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermione auf dem Weg nach unten zum Frühstück. Sie hatte eine interessante Nacht gehabt. Träume von Malfoy hatten sie gequält, besonders von besagtem Abend. Sie war um fünf Uhr morgens schweißgebadet aufgewacht, und ihr ganzer Körper hatte von den Nachwehen der Lust geprickelt. Es machte ihr Angst, wie real der Traum gewirkt hatte. Es war, als ob sie noch einmal dort in diesem Klassenraum gewesen wäre.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich von dieser Erinnerung freizumachen und fand Harry und Ron mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen in ein Gespräch vertieft am Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Morgen“, sagte sie, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Morgen“, antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

„Worüber sprecht ihr zwei?“, fragte sie und setzte sich den beiden gegenüber auf die Bank.

„Malfoy“, antwortete Harry und wandte sich ihr zu.

Statt den Krug mit Kürbissaft vorsichtig am Griff zu fassen, schlug Hermione ihn quer über den Tisch und begoss dabei mehrere Zweitklässler. „Oh Gott!“, quietschte sie. „Es tut mir so leid. Wartet, lasst mich -“. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie und innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie sauber, trocken und nicht mehr klebrig. „Tut mir leid“, sagte sie noch einmal, während die Schüler sie immer noch schockiert anstarrten. Sie wandte sich wieder Harry und Ron zu.

„Geht es dir gut, Mione?“, fragte Ron und sah sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ja, natürlich geht es mit gut“, antwortete sie nicht überzeugend. „Warum fragst du?“

„Na ja“, begann Ron sanft. „Du hast gerade ein paar Zweitklässler fast in Kürbissaft ertränkt.“ Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, als reiche dieser Grund absolut aus, um nachzufragen.

Hermione warf den Zweitklässlern noch einen Blick zu. Sie starrten sie immer noch an. „Es geht ihnen _gut_ “, sagte sie und winkte ab. „Okay, was hattest du gesagt, Harry?“

Lag es an ihr, oder sah Harry sie merkwürdig an? Mist, jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit, um paranoid zu werden und durchzudrehen. Sie versuchte, ihre Miene so gut es ging zu kontrollieren und griff nach einem Stück Toast mit Butter.

„Wir haben gerade über Malfoy gesprochen“, sagte Harry und beugte sich dichter zu ihr, damit niemand sie hörte.

„Okay? Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte Hermione beiläufig.

Ihr Blick flatterte zum Slytherin-Tisch und sie erwischte besagten Mann augenblicklich dabei, wie er sie anstarrte. Sie räusperte sich, warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und schaute dann weg.

„Ich sagte gerade, dass es merkwürdig ist, dass er in letzter Zeit nichts Verdächtiges getan hat.“ Harry runzelte die Stirn, als wäre er tief in Gedanken versunken. „Ich habe die Karte beobachtet und er hat nicht einen Fuß in die Nähe des Raumes der Wünsche gesetzt.“ Er blickte auf und sah Hermione erwartungsvoll an.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Warum zur Hölle sah er sie so an? Als wisse sie irgendetwas, das er nicht wusste. „Was?“, fragte sie in leicht verteidigendem Tonfall.

„Na ja, findest du das nicht merkwürdig?“, fragte er und klang extrem genervt.

„Oh, na klar, merkwürdig“, stimmte Hermione sofort zu.

Sie zwang sich, langsam und ruhig auszuatmen. ` _Beruhige dich, Hermione, er weiß nichts. Wie sollte er auch. Sonst hätte er schon etwas gesagt. Es ist zwei Wochen her! Aber was, wenn er darauf gewartet hat, dass du von dir aus etwas sagst? Wenn er vielleicht auf ein Geständnis wartet? Nein, das ist lächerlich. Harry ist ganz **furchtbar schlecht** darin abzuwarten._`

„Er ist jeden Tag dorthin gegangen -“, fuhr Harry fort, ohne etwas von Hermiones innerem Monolog zu bemerken, „ - er hat so ziemlich seine ganze freie Zeit in diesem Raum voll Gerümpel verbracht und jetzt... _nichts_.“ Er streckte seine Hände aus, um das ganze Maß an Nichts zu veranschaulichen. „Er war seit zwei Wochen oder so nicht mehr in diesem Raum, nicht seit dem Abend, an dem du ihm unter dem Umhang gefolgt bist.“

Hermione verschluckte sich prompt an einem Stück Toast. Du meine Güte, Harry kam der Sache – _unwissentlich_ – näher als ihr lieb war.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du an dem Abend nichts Außergewöhnliches gesehen hast?“, fragte Harry und ignorierte ihr Gehuste, mit dem sie versuchte, das Stück Toast aus ihrer Luftröhre zu entfernen. „Hast du ihn irgendetwas Ungehöriges oder Fragwürdiges tun sehen?“

Gott, ja, sie hatte ihn zahlreiche ungehörige und fragwürdige Dinge tun sehen. Dinge, in die sie absolut verwickelt und an denen sie definitiv beteiligt gewesen war.

„Nein“, sagte Hermione langsam, als dächte sie lange und angestrengt darüber nach. „Nein, ich habe nichts gesehen.“ _Lügnerin, Lügnerin_. Gott, sie fühlte sich so beschissen. Sie war eine entsetzliche Person und ein schrecklicher Freund. „Wie ich gesagt habe, er hat den Raum der Wünsche verlassen und ist dann direkt runter zu den Kerkern gegangen.“

Es brachte sie fast um, dass sie ausgerechnet für Draco Malfoy log, aber es war ja auch nicht so, dass sie die Wahrheit erzählen konnte. Sie wäre genauso geliefert. Außerdem würden Harry und Ron vermutlich vor Schock sterben, wenn sie erführen, was wirklich passiert war, und das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht. Es gefiel ihr, sie um sich zu haben.

Harry seufzte tief. „Dann frage ich mich, warum er plötzlich aufgehört hat dorthin zu gehen? Er benimmt sich auch anders. Hast du das bemerkt? Er hängt wieder mit seinen Freunden herum und er ist zu den Mahlzeiten immer hier -“. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter zum Slytherin-Tisch und machte Malfoy ausfindig. „Siehst du?“, sagte er, als er ihn gefunden hatte. „Da ist er. Bis vor zwei Wochen hat er keinen Fuß in die Große Halle gesetzt. Ich denke immer noch, dass er irgendetwas im Schilde führt, vielleicht hat er kapiert, dass wir ihn verfolgen. Wir müssen alle wachsam bleiben und ihn gut im Auge behalten.“

Hermione musste den Drang unterdrücken, mit den Augen zu rollen. Konnte er diese Malfoy-Besessenheit nicht mal sein lassen?

Harry wandte sich wieder ganz ihr zu und sah sie aufmerksam an. Es war gruselig, wenn er das tat. Es war, als könne er direkt in ihre Seele blicken und ihre tiefsten, dunkelsten Geheimnisse erforschen. Er würde eines Tages einen fantastischen Auror abgeben. „Was hat er gestern zu dir gesagt?“

Hermione verschluckte sich fast an ihrer Zunge. „Was?“, fragte sie und ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust.

„Gestern, in der Bibliothek?“, fragte Harry prompt und sah sie mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Ich habe einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte geworfen und sah ihn an deinem Tisch sitzen.“

` _Einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte geworfen, von wegen_!`, dachte sie gehässig. Was er eigentlich meinte war, dass er jeden Schritt von Draco Malfoy überwachte.

„Ach ja. Die Bibliothek“, schmunzelte Hermione, als erinnere sie sich erst jetzt wieder. „Das war _nichts_ , er war einfach, na ja, typisch Malfoy“, sagte sie und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als erkläre das alles.

„Er saß eine ganze Weile dort“, fuhr Harry fort, offensichtlich nicht bereit, das Thema fallen zu lassen. „Was hat er zu dir gesagt? Ich wollte gerade zu euch gehen und herausfinden was los ist, aber dann bist zu gegangen.“

Ron, der völlig damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sein Frühstück zu verschlingen, sah auf und starrte sie an. „Hat er dich schikaniert?“, fragte er wütend, den Mund voll mit Würstchen. „Wenn er dich schikaniert hat, bring ich ihn um.“

Hermione konnte nicht anders, sie musste darüber ein wenig lächeln. „Nicht mehr als sonst, ich schwöre.“ Sie tätschelte Rons Hand liebevoll. „Es ist so -“. Sie machte eine Pause und versuchte verzweifelt, sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, warum er dort so lange mit ihr gesessen hatte. „Professor Babbling hat uns in ein Partnerprojekt für Alte Runen gesteckt“, seufzte sie und machte dabei ein außerordentlich pikiertes Gesicht. „Ich wollte euch beiden nichts davon sagen, weil ich mich sowieso darum kümmern werde, den Partner zu tauschen.“

Harry und Ron entspannten sich bei dieser Erklärung augenblicklich und begannen, ihr aufrichtiges Mitleid zu bekunden.

„Das ist _übel_ “, sagte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre es die absolut abscheulichste Sache auf der ganzen Welt, die einem passieren konnte.

„Jep“, stimmte Hermione zu und fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie log – _schon wieder_.

„Glaubst du, es ist möglich, den Partner zu tauschen?“, fragte Ron.

Sie zuckte flüchtig die Achseln. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das kein Problem ist.“

„Nein“, sagte Harry plötzlich und seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Du solltest weiterhin mit ihm zusammenarbeiten.“

„Was?“, zischten Hermione und Ron gleichzeitig.

 _Oh nein_.

„Ja“, sagte Harry begeistert. „Es ist eigentlich ein Segen.“

„Merlin, Harry“, sagte Ron fassungslos. „Nichts ist ein Segen, wenn dieser eingebildete Penner beteiligt ist.“

„Nein, ich weiß.“ Harry fuchtelte ungeduldig mit den Händen. „Was ich meinte ist, wenn Hermione weiter mit ihm zusammenarbeitet, könnte sie das Arschloch gut im Auge behalten und versuchen, einige Informationen von ihm abzugreifen. Irgendwann muss er einen Fehler machen. Das könntest du tun, oder Hermione?“, fragte er aufgeregt.

 _Mist_.

„Ähm“, sagte Hermione und sah aus wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie oft es überhaupt nötig sein wird, dass wir außerhalb des Unterrichts zusammenarbeiten“, sagte sie stotternd.

Harry sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. „Aber es ist ein Partnerprojekt, natürlich werdet ihr außerhalb des Unterrichts zusammen forschen müssen.“

„Oh, ja, stimmt. Ich vermute, du hast recht.“

Mist, Mist, _Mist._ Das war gewaltig schief gelaufen. Genau deshalb sollte man nie lügen.

„Das ist großartig“, sagte Harry und klatschte in die Hände.

„Ja, toll“, sagte Hermione und lächelte gezwungen.

Ron sah gar nicht glücklich aus mit all dem.

„Allem voran musst du einen Beweis dafür finden, dass er ein Todesser ist, Hermione“, verlangte Harry. „Das ist wirklich wichtig. Versuche, einen genauen Blick auf das Mal zu erhaschen, wenn es dir gelingt -“ 

„Harry“, bremste sie ihn mit müder Stimme. „Wie oft haben wir das schon hinter uns? Malfoy ist kein Todesser. Er ist ganz sicher ein Arschloch. _Möglicherweise_ führt er etwas im Schilde, aber ich bezweifle sehr, dass es irgendetwas wirklich Schlimmes ist.“

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?“, protestierte Harry und sah sie böse an. „Und was zur Hölle lässt dich dir so sicher sein?“

„Warum bist du dir so sicher?“, gab sie verärgert zurück.

 _Das hier wurde allmählich lächerlich_.

„Er ist ein Todesser, Hermione. _Ich weiß es_. Ich kann dir nicht erklären warum ich es weiß, aber so ist es einfach.“

Großartig, sie sollten also alles von Harrys ´ _Instinkten_ ` abhängig machen.

Hermione blickte Ron hilfesuchend an, aber er sah einfach nur schnell weg und aß weiter. Penner.

„Er plant irgendetwas für die dunkle Seite. Das kann ich _fühlen_ “, sagte Harry drängend und mit leicht irrer Miene.

„Was um alles in der Welt sollte er planen?“, fragte Hermione ziemlich verärgert.

„Na ja, das weiß ich eben nicht. Das ist es, was wir herausfinden müssen“, erklärte er ihr. „Aber erst brauchen wir den Beweis, dass er ein Todesser ist.“

Hermione ließ ein leidvolles Seufzen hören.

Harry biss wütend die Zähne zusammen und sie beobachtete, wie sich ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer bewegte. Er sah leicht wahnsinnig aus. „Sieh mal“, begann er und klang überraschend ruhig. „Alles, worum ich dich bitte, ist, nach einem Dunklen Mal Ausschau zu halten. Wenn er keins hat – gut. Aber wenn er eins hat, dann müssen wir ihn aufhalten, bevor er etwas Schreckliches tut -“

„Und wie, bitteschön, schlägst du vor, soll ich das machen? Soll ich ihn bitten, für mich zu strippen?“, fragte sie aufgebracht und errötete dann, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gesagt hatte.

Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Oh, schon gut!“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren. „Gut, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann“, sagte sie resigniert.

Sie wusste, dass er stinksauer auf sie war, und sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, aber sie hatte wirklich die Nase voll von dieser ganzen `Malfoy ist ein Todesser` Sache. Es artete allmählich aus und Harry war langsam besorgniserregend besessen davon. Es tat ihm nicht gut, und sie wollte ihn in diesem Verhalten nicht noch ermutigen.

 _Aber was, wenn Malfoy **wirklich** ein Todesser ist?_, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Du hast ihn gevögelt. Wenn Harry das herausfände, würde er dir das nie verzeihen._

Hermione schluckte schwer und schob ihr halb gegessenes Toast von sich. Sie warf einen weiteren Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch und sah Malfoy herzlich über etwas lachen, was irgendjemand gesagt hatte. Er sah auf, als spüre er, dass sie ihn anstarrte, und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Gott, wie sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie vorgeben müssten Projektpartner zu sein? Würde er sich überhaupt darauf einlassen? Oder würde er ihr nur sagen, sie solle sich verpissen?

Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.

„Pssst, Malfoy?“, rief Hermione leise.

Malfoy drehte sich um und sah sich mit tief gerunzelter Stirn im leeren Flur um.

„Hier drin“, zischte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Konnte er ihre Hand nicht sehen, mit der sie wie eine Bekloppte winkte?

Malfoy erspähte einen fuchtelnden Arm durch einen Türspalt direkt zu seiner Rechten. „Granger?“, fragte er unsicher. „Bist du das?“

„Ja“, stöhnte sie, unfähig, ihre Ungeduld zu verbergen. „Kannst du dich mal beeilen und herkommen?“

Malfoy zog vor Überraschung kurz die Augenbrauen hoch. Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick in beide Richtungen des Flures und ging dann zu ihr.

Als er nahe genug herangekommen war, packte Hermione ihn am Pullover, riss ihn in den Raum, schmiss die Tür zu und verschloss sie hinter ihnen beiden.

„Entschuldige mal, geht`s noch?“, fragte Malfoy mit deutlicher Verärgerung in der Stimme. „Was willst du?“, verlangte er zu wissen und strich seinen Pullover mit den Händen glatt.

Hermione begann, vor ihm auf und ab zu gehen und knetete dabei angespannt ihre Hände. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum sie so nervös war.

Wahrscheinlich, weil sie schon jetzt wusste, dass Malfoy in dieser Angelegenheit ein schwieriger Blödmann sein würde.

Malfoys silberfarbene Augen verfolgten ihre nervösen Bewegungen und beurteilten sie mit unfreundlichem Blick. „Du solltest besser einen guten Grund haben, mich in dieses dreckige Loch zu ziehen - was ist das überhaupt für ein Ort?“, sagte er mit gerümpfter Nase und sah sich um.

„Es ist ein Raum, in dem Filch Putzzubehör aufbewahrt“, antwortete sie fahrig.

Malfoys gesamtes Gesicht verzog sich angewidert. „Darf ich fragen, warum du mich hierher geholt hast? Du hast doch keinen kranken Putzfetisch oder?“

„Ihhh, nein. Warum denkst du immer, ich hätte irgendwelche kranken sexuellen Vorlieben und Fetische?“, fragte sie und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Du scheinst irgendwie der Typ dafür zu sein“, sagte er, zuckte die Achseln und sah jetzt gelangweilt aus. „Jetzt komm, Granger, warum bin ich hier?“

Hermione warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Wenn du endlich mal eine Minute deinen Mund hältst, werde ich es dir erzählen.“

Er grinste sie spöttisch an, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Gott, sie wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. „Ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten...“, sagte sie und verstummte, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie weitermachen sollte. Sie musste einen Weg finden, der seine _Hoheit_ dazu brächte, sich kooperativ zu zeigen.

„Oh Gott“, murmelte Malfoy plötzlich und wurde kränklich grau im Gesicht. „ _NEIN_. Sag es nicht“, warnte er und lehnte sich Halt suchend gegen die Wand.

Hermione sah auf und blickte ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf völlig konfus an. „Sag was nicht?“

„Oh, _Scheiße_!“ Malfoy raufte sich mit beiden Händen die Haare und starrte sie schockiert an. „Du bist schwanger, oder? Oh Gott. Bring mich einfach um, jetzt sofort. Komm schon, tu es. _Töte mich_. Schnell!“

Hermione lachte auf. „ _Was_? Nein. Sei nicht albern!“, rief sie.

Malfoy starrte sie mit grauenerfüllter Miene an. „Nein? Nein, wie in du bist nicht schwanger? Bist du sicher?“, fragte er, einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.

„Natürlich bin ich mir völlig sicher! Das ist das Dümmste, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben je gehört habe.“

Malfoy entspannte sich sichtlich und seufzte außerordentlich erleichtert laut auf. „Oh, Gott sei Dank!“, sagte er enthusiastisch. „Verdammt noch mal, Granger, stell das beim nächsten Mal gleich als erstes klar“, fuhr er fort und starrte sie zornig an.

„Gleich als erstes klar?“, fragte sie perplex. „Das stand nie zur Debatte, also warum sollte ich? Ich bin nicht _dumm_. Ich nehme die Pille jetzt seit über einem Jahr, und außerdem verfolge ich meinen Zyklus, und ich war nicht mal in der Nähe eines Eisprungs, also... _ach schon gut_!“

Das war sinnlos. Er hatte wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete.

 _„Die Pille_?“, rief er, konzentrierte sich darauf und entschied sich, alles andere, was sie gesagt hatte, zu ignorieren. „Was um alles in der Welt ist das?! Und sag nicht, dass es irgendeine Muggelerfindung ist, denn dann erwürge ich dich. Außerdem, wie bitte hätte ich wissen sollen, dass das nie zur Debatte stand?“, brüllte er sie an. „Du zerrst mich hier rein, läufst vor mir auf und ab wie eine Verrückte, und dann sagst du mir, du hättest schlechte Neuigkeiten! Was zur Hölle soll ich da sonst denken?“

_Jetzt wo er es sagte..._

„Du hättest sagen sollen:`Ich bin nicht schwanger, **_aber_** ich habe andere schlechte Neuigkeiten`“, fuhr Malfoy fort und fuchtelte wütend mit den Händen. „Das wäre nett gewesen, geradezu rücksichtsvoll und hätte mich davor bewahrt, fast einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen!“

„Okay. Okay, ich habe es verstanden“, sagte Hermione und hielt geschlagen die Hände hoch. „Es tut mir leid. Jetzt beruhige dich in Gottes Namen.“

„Hat es irgendeinen Sinn, wenn ich mich beruhige? Gott weiß, was die schlechten Neuigkeiten wirklich sind“, gab er wütend zurück. „Komm schon, heraus mit der Sprache“, fauchte er gereizt.

Hermione atmete tief ein. „Harry ist an uns dran“, sagte sie und redete diesmal nicht um den heißen Brei. „Oder zumindest an dir. Vielleicht auch an mir? Das ist schwer zu sagen. Er sieht mich ganz merkwürdig an und kommt immer wieder auf den Abend zu sprechen, als wir... Oh ich weiß nicht, was ihm durch den Kopf geht, aber er kommt dem Ganzen näher als mir lieb ist“, faselte sie unverständlich und gestikulierte besorgt mit den Händen in der Luft. „Auf jeden Fall habe ich ihm gesagt, dass wir Partner in einem Projekt in Alte Runen sind, und jetzt müssen wir also so tun, als würden wir an einigen Abenden pro Woche zusammen daran arbeiten, und -“

„Warte, was?“, unterbrach Malfoy sie und sah komplett verwirrt aus. „Granger, ich habe keine Ahnung, was du da gerade gesagt hast. Fang verdammt noch mal von vorn an, und wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist, versuche mal, es so auszudrücken, dass das Ganze einen Hauch Sinn ergibt.“

Hermione nickte und fuhr dann fort damit, ihm alles zu erzählen, was an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück gesagt worden war, außer dem Teil, der damit zusammenhing, dass Harry dachte, Malfoy wäre ein Todesser. Und dem Teil, in dem Harry sie gebeten hatte, Malfoy im Auge zu behalten und zu versuchen, belastende Informationen aus ihm herauszulocken.

Als sie fertig war, stieß Malfoy empört die Luft aus. „Er hat also eine Karte? Deshalb scheint er also einfach überall aufzutauchen und immer genau zu wissen, wo ich bin.“

Jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee gewesen, Malfoy von der Karte zu erzählen, aber nun war es zu spät.

„Dieser bebrillte kleine Bastard“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Hey! Nenn ihn nicht so“, knurrte Hermione aufgebracht.

Malfoy ignorierte sie. „Was genau, denkt er, führe ich im Schilde?“, fragte er neugierig, auch wenn er nicht wirklich erwartete, dass sie darauf antwortete.  
Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Er weiß es nicht. Er weiß nur, _dass_ du etwas im Schilde führst.“

Hermione beobachtete, wie er dieses Bisschen an Information verarbeitete. Er sah erleichtert aus und das ließ sie stutzig werden.

Vielleicht war Harry doch irgendetwas auf der Spur. Sie wollte ihn fragen, was er genau im Schilde führte, aber sie wusste, dass er dann nur in die Defensive gehen und wahrscheinlich verschwinden würde, deshalb ließ sie es bleiben. _Für den Moment_.

„Warum hast du nicht einfach gesagt, ich hätte dir eine Frage zu einem Aufsatz gestellt oder so etwas?“, fragte er. „Du hättest ihm nicht gleich sagen müssen, dass wir zusammen an einem Projekt arbeiten.“

Hermione funkelte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ich stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Es war das Erste, was mir einfiel. Probiere du doch einmal aus, wie es ist, von Harry verhört zu werden. Es ist beängstigend“, sagte sie und erschauderte. Trotzdem hatte Malfoy nicht ganz unrecht. Die Sache wäre erheblich einfacher gewesen, wenn sie gesagt hätte, Malfoy habe sie etwas zu einem Aufsatz gefragt. Leider war es dafür jetzt zu spät.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Wie auch immer. Kannst du nicht einfach sagen, dass das Projekt jetzt abgeschlossen ist?“, fragte er zweifelnd mit gedämpfter Stimme und sah sie an. „Warum diese Farce aufrechterhalten?“

Hermiones Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. Von Malfoys Standpunkt aus gesehen war dies offensichtlich der nächste logische Schritt, aber jetzt wollte Harry nun einmal, dass sie ihn ausspionierte, deshalb konnte sie nicht einfach sagen, dass das Projekt beendet war. Harry würde noch misstrauischer werden, als er es ohnehin schon war. Aber all dies konnte sie Malfoy nicht sagen, weil er nichts von dem Teil mit dem Ausspionieren wusste.

Gott, in was für ein Netz aus Lügen hatte sie sich da bloß verstrickt.

„Das geht nicht“, sagte sie einfach nur und betete – zu jeder Gottheit, die ihr einfiel – dass er es einfach dabei belassen würde.

Konnten Schweine fliegen? Vielleicht, sie lebten in einer Welt voller Magie, aber in der Muggelwelt konnten sie es mit größter Sicherheit nicht.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Malfoy mit gerunzelter Stirn. Hermione seufzte laut und gequält auf und begann, in ihren Gedanken nach jedem Strohhalm zu greifen. Gute Frage. „Oh, warte, ich verstehe“, sagte er langsam und wissend, bevor ihr eine plausible Lüge einfiel.

„Ja?“, sagte sie und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Du hast dir all das nur ausgedacht, weil du willst, dass ich dich noch mal ficke.“

 _Was?! Großer Gott_. „Nein. Nein!“, kreischte sie und stampfte frustriert mit dem Fuß auf.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich noch mal ficken würde, Granger?“, fragte er und ignorierte ihren kleinen Wutanfall.

„Das habe ich nicht -“

„Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass du es versuchst und so, warum solltest du das auch nicht tun -“

„Du bist unglaublich -“, sagte Hermione verächtlich.

„- es ist nur allzu verständlich -“

„- Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so -“

„- Ich bin mir sicher, dass du in den letzten paar Wochen wie besessen an diese Nacht gedacht hast -“

„ _Oh Bitte_ , als wenn. Du bist -“

„ - und ich wette, du hast es dir dabei mehr als einmal selbst besorgt.“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte angestrengt, nicht zu lachen.

„ Wie kannst du es _wagen_ “, keuchte sie und errötete heftig.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, das ist in Ordnung. Ich verstehe das. Es ist absolut verständlich, dass du willst, dass ich dich noch mal ficke und lass dir von mir sagen, Granger, beim zweiten Mal ist es so viel besser“. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ließ ihn feixen.

„Ich hasse dich abgrundtief“, sagte sie finster.

_Herrgott noch mal!_

„Lass mich also klarstellen, ob ich dich richtig verstehe“, sagte er und hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, und sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Deine Idee ist, die Arbeit an einem Projekt als Fassade zu benutzen, so dass Potter, der _neugierige Schwachkopf_ , wenn er auf seine Karte sieht und uns zusammen erblickt, sich nichts dabei denkt?“

Hermione gaffte ihn an. Wie um alles in der Welt war er zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen? Sicher hatte sein riesiges Ego damit zu tun. Was für ein arrogantes, selbstverliebtes Schwein.

„Das ist wirklich schlau, Granger“, lobte er und sah milde beeindruckt aus. „Vielleicht bist du klüger, als ich gedacht habe.“

Sie starrte ihn an. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie absolut keine Ahnung, was sie erwidern sollte.

Malfoy sah sie abschätzend von oben bis unten an. „Gut“, sagte er nach einer Weile.

Hermione blinzelte einige Male. „Gut, was?“, fragte sie verblüfft.

„Gut, ich werde dich ficken“, sagte Malfoy, als wäre das bereits vorher deutlich gewesen.

Ihr fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Es sei denn, natürlich, du hast deine Meinung geändert? In dem Fall kannst du Potter einfach sagen, dass das Projekt beendet ist, und alles läuft wieder seinen normalen Gang.“ Er lächelte sie gleichmütig an. „Wofür entscheidest du dich also, Granger?“

Hermiones Gedanken wanderten direkt zu Harry. Welche Wahl hatte sie?

 _Scheiße_.


	4. Abserviert

Draco sah leicht amüsiert auf sie herunter und erkannte an ihrer Miene, dass sie mit mehreren unterschiedlichen Gefühlen kämpfte. Da waren Schock, Wut und Panik zu sehen und dann etwas, das ganz stark nach widerwilliger Akzeptanz aussah.

Draco konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen. „Komm schon, Granger, ich habe nicht die ganze verdammte Nacht Zeit“, sagte er fast freundlich.

Hermione starrte ihn zornig an. „Ich... Also, ich glaube -“, begann sie.

„Schhh.“ Draco schlug ihr seine Hand vor den Mund, nicht besonders sanft, und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür.

Er hätte schwören können, dass er... _Ja_ – da war es wieder – eindeutig ein Miauen.

Hermione, die in einem Versuch, sich zu befreien, gegen seinen Arm geschlagen hatte, hörte plötzlich auf sich zu bewegen und sah Draco mit großen, erschrockenen Augen an.

 _Mist_. Sie hatte es auch gehört, er hatte es sich also nicht eingebildet. _Scheiße_. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten...

Die Tür des Abstellraums wurde plötzlich aufgerissen und sowohl Draco wie auch Hermione schreckten alarmiert zurück.

„Sieh an, sieh an“, grinste Filch höhnisch und zeigte dabei seine verrotteten Zähne. „Was haben wir denn hier?“

Draco würgte laut, als der Atem des alten Hausmeisters seine Nase erreichte. Gott, das roch absolut ekelhaft. Hermione schlug ihm gegen den Bauch und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, offensichtlich in der Absicht, ihm deutlich zu machen, dass, wenn er sich nicht benahm, sie dafür würden bezahlen müssen. „Mr. Filch“, begann sie übertrieben freundlich.

„Spare dir das, _Mädchen_ , du kannst dich nicht herausreden. Es ist nicht nur längst Ausgangssperre, ich habe euch beide außerdem dabei erwischt, wie ihr Scheußlichkeiten in meinem Abstellraum macht.“ Er sah hocherfreut darüber aus.

Hermione keuchte hochgradig schockiert. „Mr. Filch, ich weiß nicht, was Sie glauben gesehen zu haben, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es hier keine scheußlichen Dinge – _irgendwelcher Art_ – gegeben hat.“

Draco konnte nicht anders, er prustete los.

Sowohl Hermione wie auch Mr. Filch sahen ihn aus schmalen Augen finster an.

„Hast du dem etwas hinzuzufügen, _Junge_?“ , fragte Filch und sein linkes Auge zuckte unheilvoll.

Draco räusperte sich. „Na ja -“, begann er, offensichtlich kurz davor, etwas unwiderruflich Schaden anrichtendes zu sagen, wie es seine Art war. Hermione, die dies spürte, kniff ihm in die Haut seines Arms und drehte sie zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Au!“, schrie er gellend. „Wofür war das?“, fauchte er dann. „Verdammtes Aas!“

Hermione lächelte Filch überfreundlich an. „Er hat nichts hinzuzufügen.“

Filch starrte sie abwechselnd an, offenbar hielt er sie beide für leicht gestört, was schon etwas heißen wollte, denn er selbst war grundsätzlich vollkommen verrückt. „Gut, dann folgt mir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor McGonagall sehr interessiert daran sein wird, hiervon zu hören“, kicherte er leise, drehte sich um und ging davon, offensichtlich erwartend, dass sie ihm folgten.

Hermione sah Draco an und die blanke Panik war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was sollen wir tun?“, formte sie mit den Lippen. Draco sah finster drein. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er ebenso lautlos und verärgert zurück. Er rieb sich energisch den Arm. Er tat immer noch weh.

Mrs Norris fauchte sie an, was sie beide zurückzucken ließ. Sie verließen den Abstellraum, machten einen großen Bogen um das struppige alte Ding und holten Filch schnell ein.

Hermione zog gereizt am Ärmel von Dracos Pullover. „Wir müssen irgendetwas tun“, zischte sie.

Draco schlug ihre Hand weg und warf ihr einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. Was zur Hölle erwartete sie von ihm? „Lass mich los“, blaffte er, als sie wieder nach seinem Arm griff.

Verdammt. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Wie zur Hölle sollten sie aus dieser Situation heil rauskommen?

Draco durchforstete sein Gehirn nach Optionen, griff nach allem und jedem, bis er schließlich eine Idee hatte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, richtete ihn direkt auf Filchs Kopf und sagte: „Obliviate.“

Noch während die letzte Silbe seinen Mund verließ, keuchte Hermione laut auf. So laut, dass es tatsächlich so klang, als würde sie gerade ohnmächtig werden und sterben. Gott, wie Draco sich wünschte, dass sie genau das täte.

„Malfoy!“, kreischte sie. „Was zur Hölle hast du getan?!“

„Schhh“, zischte er hektisch. „Verdammt, Granger, willst du das ganze Schloss aufwecken und alle darauf aufmerksam machen, was wir getan haben?“

„Was wir getan haben?“, fragte sie mit ungläubiger Stimme. „Du hast das getan. Ich habe nichts gemacht.“

„Du wolltest, dass ich etwas unternehme, und das habe ich.“ Sie warfen beide einen Blick auf Filch, der ins Leere starrte und den Mund öffnete und schloss wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du den armen Kerl _obliviieren_ sollst“, argumentierte sie und gestikulierte wild in Richtung Hausmeister.

„Gut, ich habe dich nicht mit irgendwelchen vielversprechenden Ideen kommen sehen“, gab Draco zurück. „Es sei denn, du nennst eine ausgewachsene Panikattacke hilfreich. Willst du McGonagall wirklich erklären, warum wir uns nach der Ausgangssperre in Filchs Abstellraum eingeschlossen haben?“

Hermione warf Filch einen weiteren Blick zu und stöhnte.

Natürlich wollte sie das absolut nicht.

„Gott, was für ein Schlamassel“, jammerte sie. „Wenn irgendjemand das hier herausfindet, werden wir ganz sicher rausgeworfen.“

„Ach, hör auf, so dramatisch zu sein“, spottete Draco. „Wer soll das herausfinden? Solange du die Klappe hältst, ist alles gut.“

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Es macht mir Sorgen, wie gleichgültig du hiermit umgehst.“

„Er ist ein Squib“, sagte er, als erkläre das alles. „Warum sollte ich mir Gedanken machen?“

„Er ist ein _Mensch_ , du abscheulicher Bastard“, fauchte Hermione.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Gut, was ist dann mit der Tatsache, dass er ein absolutes Arschloch ist? Gibt dir das ein besseres Gefühl, bei der Sache?“

„Du bist unglaublich!“

„Nein, du bist unglaublich!“, blaffte er. „Ich habe uns beiden gerade den Arsch gerettet und alles, was du tust, ist, mir einen Vortrag zu halten. Ich habe nur die letzten fünf Minuten seiner Erinnerungen gelöscht, das wird wohl kaum irgendeinen Schaden anrichten. Beruhige dich jetzt, verdammt noch mal. Er wird in etwa einer Minute wieder normal sein.“

Draco beobachtete sauer, wie Hermione die Arme verschränkte und den Blick von ihm abwandte. Dickköpfige Ziege. Er wollte ihr gerade empfehlen, den riesigen Stock aus ihrem Arsch zu ziehen, als Filch plötzlich zu husten begann.

„Er kommt wieder zu sich“, sagte Draco und warf dem alten Kauz einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Wir gehen besser.“

„Ich gehe ins Bett“, verkündete Hermione in herausforderndem Tonfall, als erwarte sie Widerspruch.

Draco grinste. „Schön für dich, warum erzählst du mir das? Du willst doch nicht, dass ich mitkomme und dich zudecke, oder?“ Er wollte sie fragen, was sie im Hinblick auf ihre _„Arbeit an dem Projekt_ “ entschieden hatte, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. „Du bist die lästigste Person, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben getroffen habe.“

„Dito, Schätzchen“, lächelte er sarkastisch, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der Marmortreppe davon.

Den ganzen Weg zurück zu seinem Schlafsaal, hatte Draco sich nichts anderes gewünscht, als endlich ins Bett zu kriechen und sofort einschlafen zu dürfen, aber jetzt, da er dort war, war er hellwach. _Er hätte es sich denken können_.

Er konnte nicht aufhören, über das Gespräch mit Granger nachzudenken, in dem es hauptsächlich darum gegangen war, dass sie ihn um Sex gebeten hatte.

Oh, keine Sorge, es war ihm vollkommen klar, dass Granger ihn nicht _wirklich_ um Sex gebeten hatte. Nein. Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Sex das letzte war, woran sie gedacht hatte. Aber sie musste natürlich nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ihm das klar war. Wo bliebe dann der Spaß dabei?

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, worum es bei ihrem ganzen Geplapper gegangen war, aber wenn er einfach mal in den blauen Dunst hinein vermuten sollte, würde er seine Eier verwetten, dass Potter irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte – _dieser sich ständig einmischende Blödmann_. Er hatte Granger wahrscheinlich gebeten, ihn auszuspionieren oder so etwas.

Gott, das war so offensichtlich gewesen, dass er sie hatte schütteln wollen. Er hätte sie fast gebeten sich zu setzen, bevor sie bei dem Versuch, sich eine glaubhafte Lüge für ihn einfallen zu lassen, ohnmächtig wurde, aber dann war ihm eine Idee gekommen. Warum nicht einfach so tun, als würde er sich darauf einlassen? Die Tatsache, dass er ihr dabei hatte helfen müssen eine Erklärung zu finden – sie war wirklich die schlechteste Lügnerin, die ihm je begegnet war – war unerheblich. Wenn er es ihr überlassen hätte, hätte sie alles vermasselt und dann hätte Draco sie einfach nur dafür verspotten können, was für eine schlechte Lügnerin sie war. Sie war definitiv keine Slytherin, so viel war sicher. Dieser Gedanke erfreute Draco zutiefst. Wie um alles in der Welt kamen die Gryffindors im Leben klar?... Aber _im Ernst_ \- dachte sie wirklich, sie könne ihn reinlegen? Der Gedanke war absurd.

So lange er vorsichtig war, würde er in dieser Sache grenzenlosen Spaß haben können. Wie es so schön heißt, halte deine Freunde nah, aber deine Feinde noch näher, und er konnte Granger nicht noch näher kommen, als seinen Schwanz in ihre enge Muschi zu stecken. Die Tatsache, dass er tatsächlich einige Ficks aus dem ganzen herausholen würde, war nur ein weiterer Bonus. Gut, sie war nicht die beste Kandidatin für diese Angelegenheit – die Angelegenheit, sein nächster Orgasmus zu sein – aber er hatte sie schon einmal gefickt, warum es also nicht noch mal tun? Der Schaden war bereits angerichtet, dann konnte man genauso gut das Beste daraus machen.

Außerdem war da diese unbedeutende Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gewesen war, so ungern er das auch zugeben wollte... Tatsächlich war sie sogar ziemlich großartig gewesen.

Er schüttelte barsch den Kopf.

Und ganz nebenbei wäre es so befriedigend zu sehen, wie all ihre Moral und Entschlossenheit unter der starken Versuchung von Sex in Stücke zerbrach, denn das würde geschehen. _Oh ja_ , dafür würde Draco schon sorgen. 

Zumindest, wenn sie noch immer an der vorgetäuschten Projektarbeit festhalte wollte. Sicher wollte sie ihren geschätzten Potter nicht enttäuschen? Er kicherte bei dem Gedanken. Das war höchst unwahrscheinlich.

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf sprang Draco aus dem Bett und lief zur Dusche. Schlaf war so schwer erreichbar wie immer, vielleicht würde also eine dampfend heiße Dusche helfen. Dazu würde er sich noch schnell einen runterholen und danach in Null Komma Nichts einschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag schlenderte Draco den Flur hinunter und fragte sich, wann Granger ihn wegen ihrer Projektarbeit aufsuchen würde, als er spürte, wie ihn etwas am Hinterkopf traf. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Mehrere Schüler hingen vor diversen Klassenzimmern herum, alle im Fünften Jahrgang oder darunter, was ehrlich gesagt keinen Sinn ergab. Er wollte gerade Antworten verlangen, als er Potter und Weasley ein Stück weiter hinten an einer Wand lehnen sah, scheinbar in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Draco knurrte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ging auf sie zu. „Weißt du, Potter, wenn du mir irgendetwas zu sagen hast, dann sag es einfach. Ich habe kein Interesse an irgendwelchen billigen Nummern, wenn ich dir den Rücken zudrehe.“

Beide Gryffindors schwiegen abrupt und drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Aber ich dachte, du magst billige Nummern“, erwiderte Potter und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du selbst hast uns über die Jahre genug davon aufgetischt.“

Weasley prustete.

Draco schoss sich auf die scheußliche rothaarige Missgeburt ein. „Ich glaube, du verwechselst mich mit dem Wiesel hier“, sagte er und betrachtete den Rotschopf mit einem leichten Ausdruck von Ekel. „ _Du_ magst billige Nummern, nicht wahr, Wiesel?“ fragte er mit leicht säuselnder Stimme.

Ron guckte finster und warf Harry einen Blick zu.

Draco grinste und guckte dann entschuldigend. „Verzeih, ich muss da irgendetwas durcheinandergebracht haben. Was du magst ist billige _Kleidung_ , richtig?“ Er musterte die abgetragenen Roben des Gryffindors, die leicht verblasst und etwas zu kurz waren, mit scharfem Blick aus silberfarbenen Augen von oben bis unten. „Und billige Schuhe“, fuhr er fort und sein Blick landete auf Weasleys preiswerten Schulschuhen, die ganz eindeutig schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten. „Oh, und nicht zu vergessen billige Schlampen, du machst doch mit Lavender Brown rum, oder nicht?“

Weasley knurrte böse und stürmte wie ein wütender Stier auf Draco zu.

Draco grinste, trat geschickt zur Seite und beobachtete vergnügt, wie der schlaksige Tölpel fast auf den Arsch fiel.

„Du Bastard“, knurrte Potter. „Für wen zur Hölle hältst du dich?!“

Draco presste eine Hand an seine Brust und blickte bestürzt. „Entschuldige, habe ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt?“, fragte er. „Oh“, fuhr er fort und tippte sich in gespielter Vergesslichkeit an die Stirn, „stimmt ja, ich Dummerchen, er _mag_ keine billigen Dinge. Er ist ja einfach nur arm und kann sich nichts halbwegs Ordentliches leisten. Mein Fehler.“

Potter zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und richtete ihn direkt auf Dracos Kehle. „Noch ein Wort, Malfoy, und ich bringe dich zum Schweigen“, knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Hast du mich verstanden?“

„Nur zu“, grinste Draco. „Nicht einmal du, der _Auserwählte_ , wäre in der Lage, eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür zu finden, warum er einen Mitschüler zum Krüppel gemacht hat.“

„Wie ist es mit der Tatsache, dass er ein Todesser ist?“, fauchte Potter. „Das wäre mit Sicherheit Grund genug.“

Draco starrte ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. „Todesser?“, fragte er beiläufig. „Woher hast du diese alberne Idee denn jetzt? Warte, sag nichts. Du hast sie dir aus dem Arsch gezogen, richtig?“, seufzte er, als überraschte ihn dies nicht weiter. „Wann lernst du endlich, dass das einzige, was aus besagter Öffnung kommt, einfach nur Scheiße ist?“

„Hau ab, Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass du ein Todesser bist. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis -“

„Harry“, sagte eine unverwechselbare, säuerliche Stimme.

„Granger“, sagte Draco freundlich. „Nett von dir, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, dass hier irgendetwas fehlt, und jetzt, da du hier bist, fällt mir ein, dass es diese Horrorshow ist, die du Frisur nennst. Sie ist wirklich ein Blickfang. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass sie heute absolut zum Fürchten aussieht. Was um alles in der Welt ist passiert? Du siehst aus, als wärst du vom Blitz getroffen worden.“

„Das nimmst du zurück!“, blaffte Weasley und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Was?“, sagte Draco und zuckte die Achseln. „Es stimmt! Mein Gott seid ihr alle empfindlich heute. Ist es gerade diese spezielle Zeit des Monats oder so etwas? Das würde definitiv so einiges erklären – wie zum Beispiel Potters lächerliche Paranoia.“

Weasleys Arm schnellte hervor und er packte Draco am Hals.

„Ron, hör auf!“ Hermione versuchte, den Rotschopf wegzuziehen, die Sorge stand ihr tief ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Er ist es nicht wert. Lass ihn los.“

Als er wieder frei war, hustete Draco dramatisch und rieb sich den Hals. „Du dreckiger Penner“, fauchte er. „Fass nichts an, was du dir nicht leisten kannst!“

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass du ein Prostituierter bist, Malfoy?“, fragte Hermione höhnisch und schob Weasley hinter sich. „Das wusste ich gar nicht. Aber glaub mir, Ron steht nicht auf Männer.“

Potter und Weasley kicherten.

Draco knurrte: „Ach, und woher willst du das wissen? Sag mir nicht, dass auch du ihn fickst, so wie Brown.“

Hermione wurde puterrot und er starrte sie ungläubig an.

 _Verdammter Mist,_ das tat sie doch nicht, oder? Der Gedanke ließ ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um ein Fauchen zurückzuhalten.

„Nein, sei nicht so blöd“, fauchte sie.

Das besänftigte ihn etwas und er atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich wollte damit andeuten, dass er sich die Kosten für einen Anwalt nicht leisten kann, wenn ich ihn wegen Körperverletzung verklage.“

„Oh, bitte, wir sind noch nicht einmal volljährig. Da wird es keine Klagen wegen irgendetwas geben“, spottete Hermione.

Draco lachte schnaubend und humorlos. „Ihr könnt es gern testen. Ihr traut euch ja doch nicht. Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass die gesamte Familie dieses Vollidioten innerhalb weniger Wochen obdachlos ist.“

Ron knurrte, griff ihn aber nicht noch einmal an.

Hermione starrte ihn wütend an, die Kiefer fest zusammengepresst und die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

Er sah ihr lange und fest in die Augen. Gott, die Art, wie sie ihn mit versteinerter Miene ansah, rief in ihm den Wunsch hervor, ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen zu packen und sie heftig zu küssen, bis sie unter seinen Lippen weich und nachgiebig wurde.

_Mist. Woher war dieses Gefühl jetzt gekommen?_

„Werd erwachsen, Malfoy“, sagte Hermione. „Du klingst wie eine verwöhnte kleine Göre. Kommt, wir gehen, Harry, Ron.“ Sie packte beide an den Unterarmen und murmelte leise auf sie ein, während sie sie wegführte.

Draco verspürte bei diesem Anblick einen irrationalen Ärger. Er konnte nicht genau sagen warum, aber es störte ihn, dass sie einen solchen Wirbel um die beiden machte. „Granger,“ rief er.

Alle drei drehten sich um. Tweedledee und Tweedledum sahen aus, als würden sie ihn angreifen, sobald er ein unangebrachtes Wort äußerte. Granger dagegen sah merkwürdig besorgt aus.

„Treffen wir uns später?“, fragte er sie ganz direkt.

„Was?“, krächzte sie mit leuchtend rotem Gesicht. Sie sah aus, als bekäme sie plötzlich keine Luft mehr.

Draco musste gegen seinen Willen über ihre Reaktion grinsen. „In der Bibliothek“, sagte er bestimmt. „Du weißt, für unser Projekt in Alte Runen.“

„Oh“, sagte Hermione und sah gleichzeitig eigenartig bestürzt und erleichtert aus. „Ähm, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir -“ Potter stieß ihr leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und sah sie bedeutungsvoll an. Sie sackte leicht in sich zusammen. „Gut“, stimmte sie zu und sah ziemlich verärgert aus. „Um halb sieben, sei pünktlich.“

War sie gerade dabei gewesen, ihn abzuweisen? Er nickte ihr einmal mit Nachdruck zu und warf Potter und Weasley angewiderte Blicke zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und in seinen Unterricht ging.

Bei Salazars Seele - hatte er seinen verfluchten Verstand verloren? Warum hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie sich später treffen?! Gott, und sie hatte ihn fast abgewiesen – _verdammt noch mal_ – direkt vor den Augen von Potter und Weasley. Ganz davon abgesehen, war es einfach unerträglich, dass er ihre Zustimmung zu dem Treffen mit ihm Narbenkopf zu verdanken hatte. Der einzige Grund, warum Potter sie überhaupt ermutigt hatte, ihn zu treffen, war, weil er wollte, dass sie ihn ausspionierte. Natürlich hatte sie nur zugestimmt, um ihren geschätzten _Auserwählten_ nicht zu enttäuschen.

Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, warum ihn das kümmerte. Was wäre schon dabei gewesen, wenn sie ihn abgewiesen hätte? Natürlich wäre es ein kurzer Schlag vor den Kopf, denn Draco hasste es, in irgendeiner Form abgewiesen zu werden, _ganz egal von wem_ – ganz egal unter welchen Umständen, aber er wäre darüber hinweggekommen.

Es ärgerte ihn einfach, dass diese ganze Sache eigentlich ihre verdammte Idee gewesen, er aber letztendlich derjenige gewesen war, der gefragt hatte, ob sie sich treffen. Wie zur Hölle war das passiert? _Sie_ hätte diejenige sein sollen, die fragt. _Sie_ sollte diejenige sein, die ihm nachlief. Es sollte so sein, dass _er_ _ihr_ einen Gefallen tat und dass dann obendrein dabei auch noch Sex für ihn heraussprang.

Es war lächerlich. Dies hatte ein Scherz sein sollen, einfach etwas Spaß. Er hatte diese Dinge gestern Abend gesagt, um sie aufzuziehen und hatte in der Absurdität des ganzen geschwelgt – einfach, um sie sich vor Unbehagen winden zu sehen.

Warum also, um alles in der Welt, quälte es ihn jetzt?

Draco betrat die Bibliothek um Punkt halb sieben und ging direkt zu seinem Lieblingstisch, weil er wusste, dass er Granger genau dort finden würde. Er war zufrieden, dass er mit dieser Annahme recht hatte.

„Nabend, Granger!“, grüßte er. „Ich denke, wir können das jetzt offiziell _unseren_ Tisch nennen, oder?“

Hermione zog bei dieser Anspielung die Nase kraus.

„Also“, sagte Draco, klatschte in die Hände und setzte sich. „Was hast du für uns geplant? Arbeiten wir an unserem Projekt? Oder _arbeiten wir an unserem_ _Projekt_?“, sagte er und zwinkerte vielsagend.

Hermione biss die Zähne zusammen. „Lass mich eine Sache absolut klar stellen, Malfoy“, begann sie. „Ich mag dich nicht. Ich halte dich für einen hochnäsigen, egoistischen Schleimer ohne irgendwelche positiven Eigenschaften.“

Draco blinzelte. „Das klingt seltsam vertraut“, sagte er. „Habe ich ein Deja vu oder wiederholst du etwas, das du mir bereits zahlreiche Male erzählt hast? Ich bin nicht Weasley, du musst dich nicht ständig wiederholen, damit deine Worte hängenbleiben.“

„Lass Ron aus dem Spiel“, sagte sie und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. _Warum nahm sie diesen Vollidioten immer so in Schutz? Das war extrem störend._

Sie schwiegen für einige Augenblicke.

„Warum hast du mich gebeten, dich zu treffen?“, fragte sie und pulte an ihrem Fingernagel.

Natürlich fragte sie genau das, was Draco sich selbst den ganzen Nachmittag über gefragt hatte und auf das er noch immer keine Antwort wusste. „Ich dachte, es ist das, was du wolltest“, sagte er und schob die ganze Idee damit wieder auf sie. „Erinnerst du dich... Gestern Abend? Filchs Abstellraum? Das hast du doch sicher noch nicht vergessen?“

„Nein, wie könnte ich?“, sagte sie, seufzte und rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Hast du Filch heute gesehen?“, fragte sie und klang etwas besorgt.

Draco stöhnte. _Unglaublich_. Er traute ihr zu, dass sie sich immer noch Sorgen um den Squib machte. „Ja, es geht ihm blendend. Er humpelt wie gewohnt umher und vergiftet jeden mit seinem Atem.“

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Musst du so gemein sein?“

„Scheiße, Granger, du musst doch zugeben, dass sein Atem absolut widerlich ist.“

„Ist er“, gab sie widerstrebend zu. „Aber du musst es ja nicht kommentieren. Das ist unhöflich.“

Draco warf ihr einen gequälten Blick zu, unterließ es aber, zu dem Thema noch mehr zu sagen. Andernfalls würden sie noch die ganze verdammte Nacht hier sitzen.

Hermione starrte ihn an und sah aus, als überlege sie, was sie als nächstes sagen solle.

Draco wartete geduldig für, wie es ihm vorkam, mehrere Minuten, bevor er schließlich seine Gelassenheit verlor. „Herrgott, Granger, was ist los mit dir?“, fragte er. „Wenn du noch angestrengter nachdenkst, könnte dir der Kopf explodieren.“

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert“, platzte sie heraus.

„In Bezug auf was?“, fragte er, als habe er keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach, auch wenn er das ziemlich genau hatte.

„In Bezug darauf, vorzugeben zusammen zu arbeiten.“

„Okay“, sagte er und forderte sie mit einem Blick auf fortzufahren.

„Ich werde Harry sagen, dass das Projekt beendet ist“, erklärte sie ihm nüchtern.

„Du tust was?“, fragte Draco in etwas zu scharfem Tonfall. Er würde lügen, wenn er sagte, dass er nicht überrascht war, er war verdammt noch mal ziemlich fassungslos, um ehrlich zu sein. Er war sich sicher gewesen, sie würde nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, Potter zu enttäuschen.

„Ich werde Harry erzählen, dass das Projekt beendet ist“, wiederholte sie in ihrem üblichen sehr festen, sachlichen Tonfall. „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert -“

„In Bezug auf das _Arbeiten_?“, unterbrach er sie, senkte den Kopf und sah sie von unten durch seine Wimpern an.

„ _Ja_ “, fauchte sie verärgert. „Und das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich meine Meinung geändert habe. Musst du `arbeiten` so sagen?“

„Wie?“, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„So _zweideutig_ “, zischte sie.

„Na ja, wir hatten nicht wirklich vor zu arbeiten, oder?“, spottete er. „Du hast die Projektarbeit als Fassade verwendet, um mich zu benutzen.“

Hermione schnaubte vor Entrüstung. „Das habe ich ganz gewiss nicht getan. Das war ganz allein deine Vermutung.“

„Was, _bitte schön_ , hast du dann gemacht, Granger?“, fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Worum ging es dann gestern Abend die ganze Zeit?“ Draco hoffte, sie würde einen Fehler machen.

 _Komm schon, Granger, erzähl mir von Potter und seinen Plänen, mich auszuspionieren_.

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Alles was zählt ist, dass es nicht wieder vorkommen wird.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah so trotzig aus wie immer.

 _Schlampe_.

„Du... Aber... Du...“, stotterte er untypischerweise. Er schäumte vor Wut. „Du hast diesen ganzen Aufwand des Lügens auf dich genommen -“

„Das spielt keine Rolle“, unterbrach sie ihn und Draco hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt. „Mein Urteilsvermögen hatte einen ernsthaften Aussetzer. Das wird nicht wieder passieren“, fauchte sie und wiederholte damit die Worte, die er ihr bei ihrer letzten Begegnung an ebendiesem Tisch entgegen geschleudert hatte.

Draco war auf hundertachtzig. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn so abzuservieren! Er war so verdammt wütend, dass er am liebsten auf irgendetwas eingeschlagen hätte. Aber er war nicht auf sie wütend, _nicht wirklich_ , er war eher wütend auf sich selbst, weil er diese Gefühle hatte. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag fragte er sich, warum es ihn kümmerte. _Es spielt keine Rolle. Es ist nur Granger_.

„Warum siehst du so wütend aus?“, fragte sie leise und sah ziemlich verwirrt aus. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen. Du schienst gestern Abend nicht besonders angetan von dieser Idee. Tatsächlich hast du mir das Gefühl gegeben, als wäre es sehr unangenehm für dich und du würdest mir nur einen Gefallen tun.“

Draco wandte sich von ihr ab und starrte die Wand an. Sie hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Er wünschte, er könnte irgendetwas Schlaues, Geistreiches erwidern, aber wie sollte er das, wenn er die Antwort nicht einmal selbst wusste? Er war völlig durcheinander.

Er musste irgendetwas sagen. Er musste wieder die Oberhand gewinnen. 

„Okay, du willst mir also sagen, dass du meine Zeit gestern völlig ohne Grund verschwendest hast?“, sagte er schließlich und wandte sich wieder ihr zu.

„Ähm“, murmelte Hermione unsicher, „ja, das habe ich wohl getan.“

Draco nickte. „Gut, dann schuldest du mir eine Stunde deiner Zeit.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich will eine Stunde deiner Zeit als Ausgleich dafür, dass du mich unnötig belästigt hast“, sagte er, als wäre das die einleuchtendste Sache der Welt. „Das ist nur gerecht.“

„Wofür willst du eine Stunde meiner Zeit?“, fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Das habe ich noch nicht entschieden“, antwortete er und lehnte sich lässig auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Aber wenn ich das habe, werde ich es dich mit Sicherheit wissen lassen.“ Er schenkte ihr ein mikroskopisch kleines Grinsen, was ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. „Guck nicht so besorgt, Granger. Ich werde sie nicht dazu nutzen, mit dir zusammen einen Mord zu begehen oder so etwas.“

Hermione presste die Lippen zusammen. „Sind wir hier fertig?“, fragte sie in scharfem Ton.

„Vorerst“, sagte er und der Ausdruck in seinen silberfarbenen Augen war leuchtend und intensiv.

Hermione warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor sie aufstand und davonging.

Draco sah ihr nach, und als sie hinter der Säule verschwunden war, ließ er seinen Kopf mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Tisch fallen.

Was zu Hölle tat er da?


	5. Die geschuldete Stunde

„Hey, Hermione!“

Hermione zuckte zusammen und griff sich an die Brust, „Verdammt, Ron“, blaffte sie. „Schleich dich nicht so an mich ran!“

Ron blinzelte verwirrt und sah sich dann demonstrativ im belebten Flur um, um ihr deutlich zu vermitteln, dass es fast unmöglich war, sich in diesem Chaos an jemanden heranzuschleichen. „Geht es dir gut, Mione? Was ist los?“

„Nichts. Es geht mir _gut_ “, log sie und seufzte ungeduldig. In Wahrheit ging es ihr überhaupt nicht gut, ihre Nerven lagen komplett blank. „Was willst du?“

Ron runzelte angesichts ihrer kurz angebundenen Reaktion die Stirn, entschied sich aber, es zu ignorieren. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich deine Aufzeichnungen aus Zaubertränke leihen kann?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Welche Aufzeichnungen?“

„Du weißt schon, die von letzter Woche?“

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Um Gottes Willen, Ron, sag mir nicht, dass du deinen Aufsatz noch nicht fertig hast? Wir müssen ihn morgen abgeben!“

Ron presste schuldbewusst die Lippen zusammen. „Ich war zu beschäftigt mit... so Zeugs“, murmelte er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Du meinst, du warst zu beschäftigt damit, Gott weiß was mit Lavender Brown zu tun“, gab sie zurück. Es schien in den vergangenen Wochen das Dauerthema zu sein und sie spürte beim bloßen Erwähnen der Gryffindor-Schlampe sofort einen Schmerz in ihren Schläfen, der sich über die Stirn ausbreitete.

Ron stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, bitte, jetzt fang nicht damit an, Hermione“, bat er und rieb sich mit beiden Fingern die Nasenwurzel. „Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mit dir über Lavender zu diskutieren. Ich begreife nicht, warum du sie so sehr hasst. Du teilst dir seit Jahren mit ihr einen Schlafsaal und hast dich vorher nicht ein Mal beklagt.“

Hermione hätte ihm am liebsten eine geklatscht. „Natürlich begreifst du es nicht. Das tust du nie.“ Sie musste dem Ende des Satzes nicht einmal das Wort Idiot hinzufügen, ihr bissiger Ton reichte aus.

Ron knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. „Das ist nicht fair. Wenn du versuchen würdest, es mir zu erklären, würde ich vielleicht verstehen, was los ist. Du hast mir keinen guten Grund genannt, warum du sie nicht magst, alles, was du tust, ist, mich anzubrüllen und sauer zu werden, wenn sie in deiner Nähe ist.“

Hermione öffnete den Mund, eine scharfe Erwiderung auf der Zunge, wurde aber unsanft von Lavender Brown unterbrochen, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte und ihre Arme um Rons Hals schlang.

_Wenn man vom Teufel sprach..._

„Hallo Won-Won“, sagte Lavender mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln. „Hast du mich vermisst?“

Hermione war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang zu würgen und dem Wunsch zu schreien. Sie waren nur eine Stunde oder so voneinander getrennt gewesen, wenn überhaupt. Hermione konnte nicht begreifen, wie Ron überhaupt die Zeit gehabt haben sollte _in Erwägung zu ziehen_ , sie zu vermissen.

Ron kicherte nervös, warf Hermione einen Blick zu und versuchte, sich aus Lavenders tödlichem Griff um seinen Hals zu befreien. „Tut mir leid, Lav, ich bin gerade mitten in -“

Lavender warf ihre Haare zurück, drehte sich um und funkelte Hermione an.

„Ist schon gut“, brachte Hermione in so ruhigem Tonfall hervor, wie sie aufbringen konnte. „Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig. Ich verschwende hier nur meine Zeit“, konnte sie nicht bleiben lassen hinzuzufügen, während sie sich an ihnen vorbeischob.

„Warte, Hermione!“, rief Ron und klang etwas verzweifelt. „Kann ich deine Aufzeichnungen jetzt haben, oder nicht?“

 _Einfach unglaublich_. „Nein!“, bellte sie und drehte sich dabei nicht einmal um.

Dann erstarrte sie augenblicklich und eine Gänsehaut kroch ihr über den Rücken, als sie Malfoy bemerkte, der lässig mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung lehnte und sie mit intensivem Blick fixierte, Nott und Zabini zu seiner Rechten und Linken.

Während des gesamten Zauberkunstunterrichts starrte Hermione mit leerem Blick auf ihr Pergament. Sie hörte Professor Flitwicks Vortrag über das Apparieren wie aus weiter Ferne und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht darauf konzentrieren, was er sagte. Eigentlich sollte sie wohl besser zuhören, denn sie war eine der Schülerinnen, die in einigen Monaten als erstes ihre Prüfung im Apparieren ablegen durften. Trotzdem reizte es ihr Interesse nicht so, wie es das hätte tun sollen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten zu sehr um Draco Malfoy und um nur wenige andere Dinge.

Es war zwei Wochen her, seit sie zuletzt in der Bibliothek gesprochen hatten, _zwei sehr lange_ Wochen, und Hermione fühlte sich seitdem ununterbrochen wie auf Messers Schneide.

Gott, er hatte gesagt, sie schulde ihm eine Stunde ihrer Zeit.

Was sollte das überhaupt _bedeuten_?

Was wollte er in dieser Stunde tun? Hermione hatte nicht den Hauch einer Idee. Es quälte sie Tag und Nacht und trotzdem fiel ihr nichts ein.

Besonders merkwürdig war, dass er in keinster Weise auf sie zugekommen war, nicht einmal versucht hatte, in irgendeiner Weise ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Hatte er sie veräppelt, einfach, um sie zu verunsichern? Wenn ja, dann hatte das funktioniert. Es gab nichts, was sie ihm geben konnte – auf jeden Fall nichts, das er wollen würde. Sicher beabsichtigte er nicht, mit ihr eine Stunde zu verbringen, einfach um ...was? Sie zu quälen und zu verhöhnen? Das hielt sie schon für möglich. Sie hätte ihm einfach sagen sollen, er solle sich verpissen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum es sie so aus der Fassung brachte. Sie schuldete ihm gar nichts, _ganz sicher nicht_.

Über all dies hatte Hermione bereits nachgedacht, unzählige Male um genau zu sein, und trotzdem bekam sie Malfoy nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Er war eine unerwünschte Ablenkung von allem Wesentlichen und sie konnte nicht aufhören, darüber nachzugrübeln, wann – oder vielleicht _ob_ – er diese Stunde einfordern würde.

  
Es half auch nicht, dass er sie anstarrte, wann immer er in ihrer Nähe war, was öfter der Fall war als sie bisher je bemerkt hatte. Sie konnte seinen Blick auf sich spüren, bevor sie ihn tatsächlich sah. Es war nervenaufreibend. Seine Augen waren wie silberne Sterne und merkwürdig fesselnd, und manchmal ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie zurückstarrte und sah dann schnell weg, sobald sie es bemerkte.

Ein paar Male wäre Hermione fast zu ihm gegangen und hätte verlangt zu erfahren, was er mit ihr vorhatte – sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie es gleich hinter sich bringen sollten, aber dann hatte sie doch immer in letzter Minute gekniffen. Eine Sache stand allerdings fest – sie konnte nicht viel länger so weitermachen. Sonst würde sie ohne Zweifel in der Janus Thickey-Station des St.- Mungo landen.

Die anderen Dinge, um die ihre Gedanken kreisten, waren Ron... und _Lavender_.

Hermione knirschte beim bloßen Gedanken an die beiden mit den Zähnen.

Wie Ron auch nur eine Sekunde lang in Betracht ziehen konnte, mit so jemandem zu gehen, ging über ihren Verstand. Es war eine Beleidigung, dass er der Meinung war, sie, Hermione, wäre diejenige, die sich unsinnig benahm, weil sie nicht versuchte, sich mit diesem dummen Weibstück anzufreunden. 

Lavender Brown war eine Schlampe epischen Ausmaßes, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie die lästigste Person war, die es je gegeben hatte, und Hermione wollte mit Leuten wie ihr einfach nichts zu tun haben.

Sie sollte nicht zulassen, dass es sie in diesem Maße aufregte. Es war ja nicht so, dass Ron sie heiraten würde oder so. Zumindest hoffte sie das. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, Lavender die ganze Zeit um sich zu haben. Jedes Mal, wenn Hermione sich mit Harry und Ron irgendwo hinsetzte, war sie auch da. Bei den Mahlzeiten war sie da. Wenn die Jungen Quidditch spielten war sie da. In der Bibliothek war sie da. Und zu alledem musste sie sich auch noch einen Schlafsaal mit ihr teilen. Das war zu viel. Man konnte ihr nicht entkommen. Ganz im Ernst, wenn Hermione noch einmal hören musste, wie Lavender Ron Won-Won oder Wonnekinns nannte, sollte sie vielleicht Malfoys Angebot annehmen und sich von ihm vom nächstbesten Turm werfen lassen. Sie wollte gar nicht erst daran denken, wie es war, ihnen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich alle zwei Sekunden gegenseitig das Gesicht ableckten. Ihr wurde schlecht davon. Hatten sie denn gar keinen Anstand? Niemand wollte diesen Mist sehen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenraum, und das holte Hermione aus ihren Gedanken, was wirklich ein Segen war. Professor Flitwick schwieg mitten im Satz und sah erwartungsvoll zur Tür. Hermione machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen, um zu schauen, wer es war, stattdessen sah sie aus dem regennassen Fenster und betrachtete besorgt eine Eule, die versuchte, ihren Weg durch den strömenden Regen zu finden.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung“, sagte eine tiefe, unverkennbar kultivierte Stimme.

Hermione drehte sich so schnell um, dass ihr Nacken hörbar knackte.

„Kein Problem, Mr. Malfoy“, sagte Professor Flitwick und winkte ihn mit der Hand herein.

„Klasse, beschäftigen Sie sich einen Moment lang ruhig“, fügte er in den Raum gewandt hinzu.

Hermione betrachtete Malfoy, während er durch den Klassenraum nach vorn ging und sah nicht weg, als er sich zu ihr wandte und sie angrinste.

Bastard.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ganz ähnlich.

Hermione diskutierte beim Mittagessen ein weiteres Mal mit Ron, und dann noch einmal in Zaubertränke. Sie dachte viel zu oft über Malfoy und seine Motivationen nach und erwischte ihn zu viele Male, als dass sie sie hätte zählen können, dabei, wie er sie anstarrte.

Als es Zeit für das Abendessen war, fühlte sie sich unglaublich erschöpft.

„Du siehst ziemlich angeschlagen aus, Hermione“, bemerkte Harry zwischen zwei Löffeln Eintopf.

Hermione schenkte ihm ein gekünsteltes Lächeln. „Danke“, sprudelte sie sarkastisch hervor. „Es geht doch nichts über ein reizendes Kompliment von einem Freund, um die Laune zu heben.“

„Wusstest du, dass du Tinte an der Wange hast?“, fuhr er ohne Pause fort und zeigte auf seine eigene Wange, um ihr deutlich zu machen wo.

„Nein, wusste ich nicht“, seufzte sie und griff nach einem knusprigen Brötchen. „Sonst wäre sie nicht mehr dort.“

„Sie ist schon seit ein paar Stunden da“, erklärte er ihr.

Hermione nickte. „Und du erzählst es mir jetzt, statt vor zwei Stunden, weil... ?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und Hermione nickte bloß noch einmal und nahm das als ausreichende Antwort hin. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Wange zu wischen. Wozu auch?

„Wie läuft es denn mit der Projektarbeit?“, fragte er und senkte die Stimme. „Ich habe dich und Malfoy auf der Karte nicht zusammen gesehen, arbeitet ihr noch gemeinsam?“ Er warf ihr einen kritischen Blick zu.

Hermione hob den Blick zur Decke. _Im Ernst?!_ , wandte sie sich an die nächstbeste Gottheit, die sich die Mühe machen würde, sie zu erhören.

Gott, Harry musste dermaßen mit den Hufen gescharrt haben, sie nach Malfoy zu fragen. Vermutlich war er vor Neugier fast umgekommen. Er hatte den Namen des Slytherins in den letzten Wochen nicht einmal erwähnt, wahrscheinlich, weil er sie nicht wieder aufregen wollte, nachdem sie ihm beim letzten Mal so aufs Dach gestiegen war. Jetzt war er offensichtlich darüber hinweggekommen.

Unglücklicherweise war Hermione noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihm zu erzählen, dass sie nicht länger mit Malfoy zusammenarbeitete, oder besser gesagt, sie hatte nicht gewusst, _wie_ sie es ihm sagen sollte.

„Ähm“, begann sie. Wie sie jetzt merkte, wusste sie es immer noch nicht.

Harry sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Hallo“, begrüßte Ron sie, setzte sich neben Harry und zog Lavender mit sich auf die Bank.

Hermione war noch nie so froh gewesen, sie zu sehen. „Hi“, winkte sie, etwas übereifrig.

„Hi“, brummte Harry, offensichtlich nicht glücklich über diese Unterbrechung.

Lavender sah Hermione aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich, warum sie so glücklich war, Ron zu sehen. „Was ist das da in deinem Gesicht?“, fragte sie überheblich.

„Oh, das ist Tinte“, antwortete Hermione noch einer kurzen Pause. Sie hatte fast vergessen, dass sie Tinte im Gesicht hatte.

Lavender rümpfte die Nase und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Hermione lächelte sie an und stellte sich vor, wie sich große Eiterbeulen auf ihrem ganzen dummen Gesicht ausbreiteten. „Gut, ich geh dann mal“, sagte sie, stand auf und nahm ihre Tasche.

„Aber du hast kaum etwas gegessen“, sagte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Hermione zuckte die Achseln. „Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich keinen Hunger mehr“, sagte sie und sah Harry und Lavender dabei kaum an. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

Hermione ging durch die leeren Flure und die Große Treppe hinauf, bis das laute Lärmen aus der Großen Halle nicht mehr zu hören war.

Das Wetter draußen war grauenhaft. Der Regen klatschte gegen die Fenster und der Wind heulte durch die Gänge. Der Himmel war dunkel und unheilverkündend, was ihr nur recht war, denn er passte perfekt zu ihrer Stimmung.

Sie stieg hinauf in den 6. Stock, entschied sich dann aber, kehrtzumachen und in den 5. Stock zu gehen. Ein Bad war das, was sie jetzt brauchte, und für ein Bad gab es keinen besseren Ort als das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler.

Hermione hielt vor der vierten Tür an, direkt links der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten und sagte: „Süße Vanille“.

Die Tür klickte hörbar und öffnete sich. Hermione trat ein und schloss hinter sich ab.

Sie drehte schnell mehrere Wasserhähne auf – ihre Lieblingskombination – und zog sich langsam aus, während die Badewanne sich mit Wasser und der Raum sich mit Dampf füllte, der nach Bratapfel und Jasmin duftete.

Als die riesige Badewanne voll war, was insgesamt drei Minuten dauerte – Magie war etwas Tolles - ließ Hermione sich in das warme, farbenreiche, tiefe Wasser sinken und seufzte in höchster Zufriedenheit.

„Okay, das klang ziemlich genießerisch“, sagte eine Stimme, von der sie nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie sie jemals hören würde, während sie splitternackt in der Badewanne saß.

Hermione schrie auf. _Laut_. “Malfoy!“, kreischte sie und schöpfte mit beiden Armen Schaum zu sich, in einem Versuch, ihren Anstand zu wahren. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier drinnen?“

Malfoy zuckte zusammen, steckte sich einen Finger ins Ohr und wackelte ihn hin und her. „Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt? Ich habe dich nicht gehört, weil dein Todesfee ähnlicher Schrei mich vorübergehend hat ertauben lassen.“ 

Hermione ließ sich tiefer ins Wasser sinken und presste vorsichtshalber ihre Arme über ihre Brust. „Ich sagte, was zur Hölle machst du hier drinnen, du Perversling!“

„Perversling?“, kicherte er. „Ich war zuerst hier, Schätzchen, wer ist hier also der Perversling?“

Hermiones Blick glitt von oben nach unten über seinen Körper und nahm ihn gründlich auf. Er hatte ein weißes Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen, die Haut seines nackten Oberkörpers war mit winzigen Wassertropfen besprenkelt und seine Haare waren triefend nass, offensichtlich hatte er gerade geduscht.

Ihr Blick verengte sich. „Hast du zugesehen, wie ich mich ausziehe?“, fragte sie mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme.

Malfoy verschränkte die Arme und biss sich innen in die Wangen, in einem erfolglosen Versuch, nicht zu grinsen. „Vielleicht“, antwortete er vage.

„Du verdammter Perversling!“, bellte sie noch einmal.

Malfoy seufzte und hielt geschlagen die Hände hoch. „Gut, ich bin ein Perversling“, sagte er besänftigend und grinste dann boshaft.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du hier drinnen bist?!“, fuhr sie fort zu kreischen. „Nein, weißt du was, egal. Ich will es gar nicht wissen, beeil dich einfach und verschwinde.“

Malfoy lächelte gelassen. „Eigentlich wollte ich gerade ein Bad nehmen“, sagte er und ging zum Rand der riesigen Pool-ähnlichen Badewanne.

„Was?“, zischte sie. „Aber du hast gerade geduscht!“

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst, Granger, ich war dabei.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, um das Handtuch wegzuziehen.

Als Hermione sah, was er vorhatte, keuchte sie laut. „ _Wage_ es nicht, das Handtuch zu entfernen, Malfoy.“

Malfoy zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch und dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Handtuch weg und warf es zur Seite.

„Oh mein Gott!“ Hermione kniff die Augen fest zusammen und schlug sich die Hände über das Gesicht, allerdings nicht, bevor sie einen anständigen Blick auf Malfoy in all seiner nackten Herrlichkeit erhascht hatte. „Malfoy, hast du den Verstand verloren?!“

„Ja, vor ein paar Wochen bereits“, teilte er ihr beiläufig mit und trat in die Wanne. „Aber das macht mir keine Gedanken und dir sollte es das auch nicht tun“, fügte er im Nachsatz hinzu.

Hermione spürte, wie sich das Wasser an ihrer Haut kräuselte und bewegte, als er sich ins Wasser sinken ließ.

 _Oh Gott, das konnte gerade nicht wahr sein_.

Sie ließ ihre Hände sinken und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er hatte einen Arm auf den Beckenrand gelegt, während er mit dem anderen Schaumblasen zusammenscharte und sie in seiner Faust zerquetschte. Er sah vollkommen ruhig und unbeeindruckt von der Situation aus, und das verwirrte sie mehr als sie zugeben wollte.

Malfoy sah sie durch seine Wimpern an. „Beruhige dich, Granger“, seufzte er. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich einen Schlaganfall bekommen.“

„Das könnte tatsächlich sein“, teilte sie ihm mit und schluckte schwer. „Warum um alles in der Welt bist du in meiner Badewanne?“

„Deine Badewanne?“, schnaubte er. „Mir war nicht klar, dass sie dir gehört.“

„Du weißt, was ich meine“, grollte sie. „Ich war zuerst hier.“

„Oh, du bist also nicht nur eine Tischbesetzerin, jetzt bist du auch noch eine Badewannenbesetzerin.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Warum überrascht mich das nicht? Was sonst noch reißt du in deiner freien Zeit an dich?“

Hermione biss die Zähne zusammen. „Im Ernst, Malfoy, hör auf mit dem Scheiß und verschwinde.“

„Warum sollte ich? Hier drinnen ist genug Platz für uns beide. Hör auf, so egoistisch zu sein.“

„Gut! Dann gehe _ich_ “, sagte sie schäumend vor Wut und drehte sich zum Beckenrand um.

Malfoy lachte zutiefst amüsiert. „Nur zu.“

Hermione verharrte einen Augenblick und sah sich nach ihrem Handtuch um. Natürlich lag es dort, wo sie es hingelegt hatte, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, und ihr Zauberstab lag obenauf.

Mist. Wie zur Hölle sollte sie hier raus kommen, ohne dass er... na ja _alles_ sah?

Sie warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, dich bitte umzudrehen?“, fragte sie freundlich, in der Hoffnung, dass er dann etwas entgegenkommender wäre.

„Ja“, sagte er todernst. „Das würde mir sehr viel ausmachen.“

Hermione wünschte ihn in die tiefste Hölle.

„Granger, ich habe dich bereits nackt gesehen, es gibt keinen Grund verlegen zu sein. Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh einfach“, sagte er, als wäre das die einfachste Sache der Welt.

Hermione überlegte einige Augenblicke, wog die Pros und Kontras gegeneinander ab, seufzte dann und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

Malfoy lächelte sie selbstgefällig an. „Du hast dich entschieden zu bleiben, oder?“

„Ach lass mich einfach in Ruhe, du eingebildeter Bastard“, sagte sie wütend.

„Na, na, Beschimpfungen sind aber nicht nötig.“

„Was hast du vor, Malfoy?“, sagte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Was soll das alles?“

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts. Ich habe nichts vor.“

„Du führst _immer_ irgendwas im Schilde.“

„Kann ich nicht einfach ein schönes Bad in der Wanne genießen, ohne beschuldigt zu werden, irgendetwas schändliches zu tun?“

„Nein! Kannst du nicht“, schrie sie. „Besonders nicht, wenn du in meine private Badezeit einfällst.“

„Haben wir das nicht bereits hinter uns? Ich war zuerst hier drinnen“, sagte er und funkelte sie wütend an. „Und um Himmels Willen, Granger, kannst du bitte aufhören zu schreien?“, sagte er und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Du bereitest mir Kopfschmerzen.“

Hermione grinste spöttisch. Sie würde ihm gleich mehr als nur Kopfschmerzen bereiten.

„Kannst du zumindest _versuchen_ , dich zu entspannen?“, fragte er. „Du ruinierst mir das hier. Bäder sollen angenehm sein. Eine Zeit, um abzuschalten.“

„Wie soll ich mich entspannen, wenn du hier bist?“

Malfoys Augen verengten sich. „Oh, entschuldige bitte, wäre es dir lieber, wenn jemand anders hier wäre?“, blaffte er. „Weasley vielleicht?“

„Was?“, sagte sie und verzog vor Überraschung das Gesicht. „Nein!“

„Ach, jetzt hör aber auf, jeder kann sehen, wie eifersüchtig du bist, dass er Brown fickt und nicht dich. Ich bin überrascht, dass du dich ihm bisher noch nicht angeboten hast.“

Hermione richtete sich entrüstet auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen!“

Malfoys silberfarbene Augen glitten hinunter zu ihren vom Wasser glitzernden, vollen Brüsten und seine Pupillen weiteten sich, bis seine Augen fast völlig schwarz aussahen.

Hermione ließ sich mit flammend rotem Gesicht zurück ins Wasser sinken. „Es könnte mir nicht gleichgültiger sein, was – _oder mit wem es_ – Ron in seiner freien Zeit treibt. Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig“, erklärte sie ihm.

Malfoys Miene war ausdruckslos. Er blinzelte einmal. „Gut, du bist nicht eifersüchtig.“

Sie schwiegen einige Momente lang und Hermione nutzte die Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, warum Malfoy dachte, sie wäre eifersüchtig auf Ron und Lavender. _Ron und Lavender_? Das war absurd. Gott, sie hoffte, dass niemand sonst dies dachte.

„Aber du magst ihn, oder?“, fragte Malfoy plötzlich mit leiser Stimme, als habe es keine unangenehme Pause in ihrem Gespräch gegeben – wenn man es überhaupt Gespräch nennen konnte.

„Als einen Freund, ja.“

„Nein“, sagte er in leicht scharfem Tonfall. „Als mehr als das.“

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Sie dachte noch einen Moment darüber nach und schüttelte den Kopf dann noch vehementer. „Auf keinen Fall.“

Malfoy schnaubte. „Entweder lügst du oder es ist dir selbst noch gar nicht bewusst. Beides ist gleich armselig.“

„Sei nicht albern. Ich mag Ron nicht auf die Weise“, beharrte sie.

Malfoy sah sie scharf an. „Gut, wie auch immer, aber ernsthaft, Granger. Du kannst jemanden so viel besseren abbekommen als _Weasley_.“ Er rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

„Wirklich?“ Sie legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Was für merkwürdige Worte aus seinem Mund. „Und wer genau wäre besser?“

„ _Jeder_ “, sagte er mit Nachdruck und runzelte tief die Stirn. „Du magst ihn also? Du gibst es zu?“

„ _Nein_.“ Die komplette Absurdität des ganzen brachte sie zum Lachen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. „Warum kümmert es dich überhaupt?“

Malfoy schnaubte. „Tut es nicht. Ich wollte dir nur bewusst machen, wie verzweifelt du wirkst. Das ist alles.“ Er zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist kein besonders guter Anblick, wenn es von all den Leuten, die es da draußen gibt, ausgerechnet Weasley ist, nachdem du verzweifelt Ausschau hältst. Hab zumindest ein wenig Respekt vor dir selbst.“

Hermione richtete ihren Blick gen Himmel, entschied sich aber, ihn zu ignorieren. Sie sah nicht verzweifelt aus, es war nur Malfoy, der wie gewöhnlich ein Arsch war und sie mochte Ron definitiv nicht. Nicht so. Es war also ganz egal, was er sagte.

Sie sah sich den Schaum um sie herum an und bemerkte, wie er sich langsam aber sicher im Wasser auflöste. Du liebe Zeit! Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis keiner mehr da war.

„Also“, begann Malfoy. „Ich habe über diese Stunde nachgedacht, die du mir schuldest“, sagte er und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er drückte sich von der Wand der Wanne ab und bewegte sich in die Mitte, wo das Wasser am tiefsten war.

Hermione erstarrte. Dies war genau das, was sie in den letzten paar Wochen belastet hatte. „Was ist damit?“, fragte sie und beobachtete ihn, wie er locker auf der Stelle schwamm.

„Warum siehst du so beunruhigt aus?“, fragte er, halb stirnrunzelnd und halb grinsend.

„Warum sollte ich _nicht_ beunruhigt aussehen?“, gab sie zurück.

„Da ist was dran“, sagte er und spie Wasser aus seinem Mund.

Das milderte Hermiones Angst nicht im geringsten.

„Erlaube mir, deine Unruhe zu lindern“, sagte er und schwamm näher an sie heran. Sie beäugte ihn ängstlich. „Warum schaffen wir diese Stunde nicht jetzt aus dem Weg? Dann kannst du das alles einfach vergessen.“

„Jetzt?“, fragte sie und sah bestürzt aus.

„Natürlich, warum nicht?“, sagte er und zuckte die Achseln. Er stand jetzt vor ihr.

Das Wasser reichte ihm gerade bis unter den Bauchnabel und Hermiones Blick flatterte über jeden Zentimeter seines Oberkörpers, nahm seine kleinen, harten Brustwarzen auf und landete dann wieder auf seinem Gesicht. Sie starrte ihn an. „Du willst die Stunde nutzen, um mit mir zu baden?“, fragte sie unsicher. Es klang laut ausgesprochen genauso lächerlich wie in ihrem Kopf.

„Gut, das ist nicht _ganz_ das, was mir durch den Kopf ging“, gab er zu.

Das hier war absolut und zutiefst aberwitzig. Sie war nackt. In einer Badewanne. Mit Draco Malfoy. Der auch nackt war. Wie zur Hölle war das passiert? „... absolut lächerlich“, murmelte sie laut vor sich hin, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Da stimme ich dir von ganzem Herzen zu“, sagte er pietätvoll. „Baden ist so überbewertet, duschen ist das einzig Wahre. Lass uns stattdessen einfach ficken.“

„Ich – _Was_?!“, stotterte sie.

„Was?“, echote er, die Augenbrauen fragend erhoben. Er sah sie ruhig an, als habe er nicht gerade etwas vollkommen unangebrachtes und komplett verrücktes vorgeschlagen.

„Du hast wirklich den Verstand verloren“, sagte sie und in ihrer Stimme klang tiefe Ungläubigkeit mit. „Entweder du oder ich, denn ich könnte schwören, du hättest gerade vorgeschlagen, wir sollten... _ficken_.“

„Ja, das habe ich“, bestätigte er.

Hermione sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du bist wahnsinnig.“

„Ach, hör doch auf, Granger.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest nicht darüber nachgedacht.“

„Habe ich nicht“, verkündete sie und sah trotzig zu ihm auf.

Malfoy betrachtete sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick. „Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass du nicht an das Gefühl meines zustoßenden Schwanzes in deiner engen Muschi gedacht hast? Nicht ein einziges Mal?“ Er trat näher an sie heran und streckte seine Hand aus, um die nackte Haut an ihrer Hüfte unterhalb der Wasserlinie zu streicheln.

Hermione keuchte und wurde rot. Gott, wie sollte sie lügen, wenn er sie so direkt fragte? Natürlich hatte sie daran gedacht. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie verzweifelt versucht hatte, die Erinnerung daran aus ihrem Gehirn zu vertreiben, Tatsache war einfach, dass sie ihr nicht entkommen konnte. Mist, sie dachte sogar jetzt daran.

„Du denkst jetzt gerade daran, oder?“, fragte Malfoy überzeugt, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen. „Du denkst daran wie es sich angefühlt hat, an die pure Lust, die durch deinen Körper geströmt ist, das Gefühl von mir auf dir.“

Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, aber es war das kraftloseste Kopfschütteln, das man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

„Du bist so eine verdammte Lügnerin“, hauchte er und dann küsste er sie.

Der Kuss war nicht sanft, er war glühend. Er war angefüllt mit einer sexuellen Frustration, die sich über Wochen angestaut hatte, das Verlangen, von dem sie beide nicht einmal realisiert hatten, dass es da war.

Trotzdem konnte Hermione spüren, dass er sich etwas zurückhielt. Sein Körper berührte ihren kaum und das machte sie vollkommen verrückt, aber sie würde lieber sterben, als ihn wissen zu lassen, wie sehr sie das hier wollte, auch wenn es sie fast umbrächte, ihm zu widerstehen.

Malfoy vertiefte den Kuss und legte eine Hand um ihre Wange. So küssten sie sich mehrere Minuten lang gleichbleibend fordernd, ihre Lippen genauso hungrig wie zu Beginn des Kusses und je länger es dauerte, desto stärker schien Hermiones Körper zu summen und lebendig zu werden.

Ihre Hände, die leblos zu ihren Seiten hingen, brannten vor Verlangen, ihn zu berühren. _Ihn zu spüren_. Gott, sie wollte, dass er seinen Körper gegen sie presste.

Warum berührte er sie nicht?

Warum hielt er sich zurück?

Hermione zog den Kopf zurück, keuchte nach Luft und stöhnte frustriert. Sie sah wütend zu ihm auf.

Malfoy trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte sie an. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, seine Lippen rot und geschwollen, seine Augen dunkel wie die Nacht. „Komm schon, Granger, gib es einfach zu. Du bist ganz scharf darauf, dass ich dich berühre. Alles, was du tun musst, ist, es einfach zu sagen, und ich berühre dich, wo immer du willst.“

Hermione verarbeitete seine Worte gründlich, blieb aber dennoch still, bis auf ihren keuchenden Atem. Malfoy schnaubte amüsiert. „Du wählst den Weg der Sturheit? Kein Problem, ich bin genau hier, wenn du bereit bist zu akzeptieren, was du wirklich willst“, grinste er und seine Stimme war gefärbt von seiner Erregung. Er öffnete die Arme einladend als wolle er sagen, _hier bin ich. Komm und hole es dir_.

Das brachte sie langsam wieder zu Verstand.

„Was? _Nein_... Ich... Ich will nicht... _Das ist nicht_...“, presste sie, über ihre Worte stolpernd, zwischen den Zähnen hervor, obwohl ihr Körper heiß wurde und alles in ihr sang _ja, ja, ja. Geh zu ihm_.

Malfoy ließ die Arme sinken und sein Gesicht wurde dunkel. „Warum wehrst du dich dagegen?“, verlangte er mit leisem Knurren zu wissen. „Ich weiß, dass du das hier willst. Ich weiß, dass du _mich_ willst.“

„Du weißt, was man sagt, einmal ist keinmal, zweimal ist richtungsweisend... Ich will nicht in diese Richtung gehen. Ich werde _NICHT_ deine Hure werden.“

„Wovon sprichst du?“, verlangte er zu wissen und sah jetzt wütend aus.

„Ich weiß, wie du bist, Malfoy. Ich habe alles über dich gehört -“

„Gott, nicht das schon wieder“, seufzte er. „Granger, lass mich dir einen Rat geben: Glaube nicht alles, was du hörst.“

„Okay, du änderst also deine Aussage? Jetzt behauptest du, du würdest nicht mit jeder schlafen, die dir über den Weg läuft?“, gab sie zurück und glaubte ihm ganz offensichtlich nicht. „Entscheide dich, verflucht noch mal.“

Malfoy starrte sie wütend an. „Gut, verdammt! Ich schlafe verflucht noch mal nicht mit jeder, die mir über den Weg läuft. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“, fauchte er. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Scheiß Zeit dafür.“

Hermione war verblüfft über seine scheinbar ehrliche, wenn nicht sogar aufgebrachte Antwort. „Aber als wir in der Bibliothek waren, hast du es nicht geleugnet -“

„Warum sollte ich?“, unterbrach er sie. „Wenn die Leute das Gerücht verbreiten wollen, dass ich jede ficke, die mir vor die Augen läuft, dann bitte. Das ist mir scheißegal. Es schadet meinem Ruf nicht gerade.“

Hermione stellte fest, dass sie ihm glaubte, so ungern sie dies auch zugab. Sie war von seiner Begründung nicht überrascht. Es war so typisch für ihn, etwas so albernes mitzumachen. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, es ließe ihn wie einen Sexgott aussehen oder so etwas. „Was ist mit Parkinson?“, fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckte, einmal, zweimal, aber er schwieg.

Hermione schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Ich wusste es.“ Sie drehte sich um, um aus der Wanne zu steigen. Was war schon dabei, wenn er sie nackt sah? Es kümmert sie nicht länger, sie wollte einfach nur so weit wie möglich weg von ihm, bevor irgendetwas unwiderruflich Dummes passierte.

Als sie gerade dabei war, sich am Rand hochzustemmen, packte Malfoy sie an der Schulter und wirbelte sie herum. „Es ist nur ein einziges Mal passiert... mit Pansy“, sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, offensichtlich sauer, dass er zu dem Thema überhaupt etwas sagen musste. „Und ich kann dir versichern, dass es nicht wieder geschehen wird“, sagte er, als könne er sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen.

Hermione war gegen ihren Willen neugierig. „Warum nicht?“

Malfoys Augen verengten sich. „Lass uns einfach annehmen, dass sie es für mich nicht bringt und es dabei belassen, okay?“

Hermione starrte ihn an. Eine Millionen Gedanken rasten ihr gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, von denen einige ihr Blut rauschen und ihr Herz wild pochen ließen.

In einem Anfall von völligem und äußerstem Wahnsinn, streckte sie ihren Arm unter Wasser aus und nahm ihn fest in die Hand. Sie stellte überrascht fest, dass er steinhart war. Steinhart _ihretwegen._

Malfoy ließ den Kopf zurückfallen und stöhnte tief. Das Geräusch entzündete sofort Funken der Lust tief in ihrem Becken.

„Granger“, stöhnte er, legte seine Hand über ihre und führte sie hoch und runter über sein Stück.

Hermiones gesamter Körper pochte von einem Verlangen, das sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Gott, sie wollte ihn, so verrückt das auch war. Er hatte Recht. Sie wollte ihn so sehr.

Plötzlich schob Malfoy sie gegen den Beckenrand und presste seinen Körper gegen ihren, seine Lippen fanden zielsicher den süßen Punkt an ihrem Hals, der sie verrückt vor Verlangen machte.

Sie stöhnte und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren und Malfoy positionierte die Spitze seines Schwanzes an ihrem Eingang, aber gerade als er zustoßen wollte, schob sie ihn weg.

Er knurrte, sein Blick war wild vor Lust. Er sah fast animalisch aus und nichts hatte sie jemals mehr angemacht.

„Ich möchte diesmal die Kontrolle haben“, sagte sie entschieden, wenn auch etwas atemlos.

Malfoy sah aus als wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage, etwas zusammenhängendes zu erwidern, er starrte sie einfach nur an, die Fäuste geballt und schwer atmend.

Hermione führte ihn zu den Stufen und drückte ihn hinunter auf die oberste, dann setze sie sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Malfoy hob automatisch die Hände, um ihre Brüste zu streicheln, dann beugte er sich herunter und saugte fest an ihrer rechten Brustwarze.

Sie stöhnte, hob ihre Hüften an und nahm seinen Schwanz in die Hand, positionierte sich selbst darüber und ließ ihr Becken dann sinken. Sein Stöhnen klang fast schmerzerfüllt. Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie wusste, was sie tun musste. Sie dachte nicht nach, sie handelte einfach. Zur Hölle mit den Konsequenzen.

„Fühlt sich das gut an?“, fragte sie, hob ihre Hüfte und ließ sie dann wieder sinken.

„Ja“, stöhnte er. „Scheiße, ja.“

Hermione grub ihre Hände in seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf zurück, dann sah sie ihm tief in die Augen, während sie ihr langsames, wahnsinnig machendes Tempo beibehielt.

Sie fühlte sich so lebendig wie noch nie zuvor. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl – Draco Malfoy unter ihr, während sie sich von ihm holte was sie wollte und er sich ihr fügte. Seine silberfarbenen Augen waren voll von erbitterter Leidenschaft.

Seine Hände griffen fest um ihre Hüfte und lockerten sich dann wieder leicht, seine Armmuskeln spannten sich an und entspannten sich – es war ein hypnotisierender Anblick. „Verdammt, Granger, wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich mich ganz sicher blamieren“, gestand er mit angestrengter, heiserer Stimme.

Hermione lachte, auch wenn seine Worte sie Dinge fühlen ließen, die ihr mehr Angst machten als sie zuzugeben bereit war. Sie fühlte sich mächtig, _sexy,_ _unantastbar_... weil sie es war, die ihn diese Dinge sagen und fühlen ließ. Er war ein Sklave dieser Empfindungen und Gefühle, die sie in ihm hervorrief, und das war wie eine Droge, nach der sie süchtig werden würde, wenn sie nicht aufpasste.

Mit einem wilden Knurren hob Malfoy sie hoch und legte sie auf die Stufe, bevor er sie mit seinem Körper bedeckte und tief und hart in sie hineinstieß.  
Hermione stöhnte laut, die Lust pulsierte zwischen ihren Schenkeln und breitete sich von dort in heftigen Wellen aus. Er stieß unerbittlich wieder und wieder in sie hinein und ihr wurde klar, dass ihre Erinnerung an das erste Mal der Realität nicht gerecht geworden war. Entweder das, oder es war diesmal noch besser.

Malfoy schloss fest die Augen und ließ seine Stirn gegen ihre Schulter sinken, während sie ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken bohrte, was ihm einen erstickten Schrei entriss. Seine Hüfte zuckte leicht, bevor er mit aller Kraft wieder in sie hineinstieß.

Hermione konnte spüren, dass sich die Erlösung schnell näherte und sie hob ihre Hüften schamlos, um seinen Stößen zu begegnen.

Malfoy keuchte an ihrem Hals und stöhnte dann schmerzerfüllt. „Scheiße, Granger, ich komme“, murmelte er ihr ins Ohr und klang fast bedauernd, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde.

Bei diesen Worten fühlte Hermione ihren Orgasmus mit heftiger Intensität explodieren und sie biss in seinen Hals, um ihren ohrenbetäubenden Schrei zu dämpfen. Sie spürte seinen Schwanz wild in ihr zucken, während er unverständliche Worte gegen ihre Haut murmelte.

Nach mehreren Momenten der Glückseligkeit hob Malfoy langsam den Kopf und sah sie an. „Verdammte Scheiße, Granger...“

Hermione starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

_Verdammte Scheiße, in der Tat._

Jetzt, da es vorbei war, fühlte sie, wie tiefer Schock sich einstellte und das einzige, woran sie denken konnte, war, dass dies kein Unfall mehr war... Es war ein riesiges, verdammtes Problem.


	6. Die zweite Aufgabe

Draco musste zugeben, dass es ziemlich witzig war, Hermione aus der Badewanne klettern zu sehen, nackt wie Gott sie schuf und als wäre ihr der Teufel selbst auf den Fersen. Leider war dies auch alles Lustige an dieser Situation.

Was zur Hölle war gerade passiert?

Nicht der Teil mit dem Ficken, das hatte er geplant, na ja zumindest, seit er sich schließlich eingestanden hatte und darüber hinweggekommen war, dass er seinen Schwanz noch einmal in Granger stecken wollte. Das war, gelinde gesagt, ein ziemlicher Prozess gewesen. Es hatte ihn fast zwei Wochen gekostet, bis er schließlich akzeptiert hatte, dass er seinen Verstand verloren hatte – wie Granger es freundlicherweise ausgedrückt hatte. Nein, er machte sich mehr Gedanken über den anderen Teil. Den Teil, in dem er wie ein verzweifelter Idiot den Mund geöffnet und Dinge gesagt hatte, die er absolut nicht hätte sagen sollen.

Was um alles in der Welt hatte ihn geritten ihr zu sagen, dass er nicht mit jeder schlief?

Nachdem er einige Augenblicke darüber nachgedacht hatte, wurde Draco klar, dass das Bekenntnis selbst ihn nicht besonders störte. Schließlich stimmte es. Es war einfach die Tatsache, dass er es ihr gegenüber zugegeben hatte. Es ging sie überhaupt nichts an. Und bei Merlins Titten – an diese ganze Pansy-Sache wollte er lieber gar nicht erst denken. Er könnte genauso gut gleich aus dem Fenster springen – denn im Prinzip hatte er enthüllt, dass Pansy es für ihn nicht brachte, _Granger dagegen schon._

Gott, das war der peinlichste Fehler, den je jemand begangen hatte.

_Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?_

Himmel. Er fragte sich, wie lange das ihr Oberwasser geben würde. Der Gedanke ließ ihn das Gesicht verziehen. Er war viel zu ehrlich zu ihr gewesen und jetzt würde er dafür bezahlen müssen und wofür? Für eine Muschi? Das war lächerlich.

Draco verlor sich in Gedanken, ging gründlich alles noch einmal durch, was er gesagt und getan hatte, während er die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunterstieg. Er ging am Blutigen Baron vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur einmal anzusehen und rempelte aus Versehen einen Siebtklässler aus Slytherin an, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, ihn zu grüßen, bevor dieser stolperte und fast hinfiel. Der ältere Slytherin drehte sich um und starrte Draco hinterher, als erwarte er irgendetwas. Wenn er glaubte, er würde eine Entschuldigung von dem Blonden bekommen, irrte er sich gewaltig.

Das stürmische Wetter toste draußen um das Schloss und machte die eiskalten Kerker noch unerträglicher als sonst, aber Draco nahm es kaum war, er war gegenwärtig immun gegen die brutal beißende Kälte, zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich über eine bestimmte Frage den Kopf zu zerbrechen, die – wenn er sie beantworten konnte – all die vorangegangenen Gedanken ziemlich überflüssig machte.

_War Granger all diesen Schlamassel wirklich wert?_

Am Ende des Tages war das alles, was zählte.

_War sie es wert?_

Bilder von Granger, komplett nackt auf ihm, wie sie ihn so perfekt ritt, blitzten durch seinen Kopf und sein Schwanz zuckte bei der Erinnerung. Er dachte daran, wie er sich in dem Moment gefühlt hatte – glückselig, euphorisch, _ausgelöscht_. Denn es gab kein besseres Gefühl, als sich eine kurze Abwesenheit aus dem eigenen Kopf gönnen zu können, besonders aus seinem. Sein Geist war ein beängstigender Ort und jede Atempause war eine sehr willkommene Gnadenfrist.

Die Antwort war also einfach.

_Ja._

Ja, sie war es wert. So grässlich er es auch fand, das zugeben zu müssen, aber sie war die einzige, die ihn all die beschissenen Dinge, die er gerade durchmachte, vergessen lassen konnte. Die Aufträge des Dunklen Lords wogen schwer auf seinem Gewissen und mit jedem vergangenen Tag würde diese Bürde schwerer zu tragen sein.

Außerdem fühlte es sich _gut_ an, mit Granger zusammen zu sein, so verdammt gut. Er wäre ein Idiot, würde er das aufgeben.

Es war ihm wohl bewusst, wie gefährlich diese... _Sache_ mit ihr war. Er spielte mit dem Feuer und wenn er nicht vorsichtig war, würde er bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt werden. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, sich zu sehr darum zu sorgen. Er brauchte dies. Er brauchte dies, wenn er die Aufgaben des Dunklen Lords erfüllen sollte. Grangers Ablenkung war das einzige, was ihn zusammenhielt. Wenn er dies nicht hätte, würde er in jedem Fall versagen.

Nur um sicher zu gehen – dies hieß nicht, dass Draco Granger mochte, Gott, nein. Er _hasste_ sie. Trotzdem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass da irgendetwas war, auf sexuelle Weise. Er wollte sie, er wollte ihren Körper, mehr als er zuzugeben bereit war. Er war egoistisch und er vermutete, dass es sich von Grangers Seite aus ebenso verhielt, aber das war ihm egal. Dies war eine Welt der Ellbogenmentalität und Draco hatte vor, ganz vorn mit dabeizusein. Auch wenn er stürbe, könnte er zumindest sagen, er habe es versucht.

Draco wusste, dass Granger ihn wollte, das war heute Abend absolut deutlich gewesen, deshalb machte er sich keine Gedanken darüber, dass sie sich ihm noch einmal verweigern würde. Er würde seinen Nutzen aus ihr ziehen, bis er sie nicht mehr brauchte. Natürlich würde sie ihm die meiste Zeit gewaltig auf den Geist gehen, aber man konnte nicht alles haben. Draco würde ihr einfach entschieden entgegentreten müssen und sie an den richtigen Stellen entschlossen verspotten.

Draco betrat seinen Schlafsaal kurz nach halb neun und fand ihn zu seiner Erleichterung leer vor. Erst als er sich bis auf die Boxershorts ausgezogen hatte, wurde die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen, jemand stürmte herein und schmiss sie _laut_ hinter sich wieder zu.

Draco machte ein Geräusch des Missfallens und wusste auch ohne sich umzudrehen genau, wer der plumpe Bastard war. „Blaise, ist es unbedingt nötig, wo auch immer du auftauchst, so einen gottverdammten Lärm zu machen?“, seufzte er und betrauerte den Verlust der Ruhe und des Friedens bereits, die er hatte genießen können, auch wenn es nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen war.

„Draco, hier bist du“, sagte Blaise direkt und ignorierte völlig, was der Blonde gesagt hatte.

Draco drehte sich um und sah ihn finster an.

„Ach du meine Güte“, keuchte Blaise, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte den Blonden an. „Was zur Hölle ist mit dir passiert?“

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Nichts, warum?“

„Nichts?“, rief Blaise, nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn vor den Spiegel. „Das sieht für mich nicht nach nichts aus.“

Draco starrte mit einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht sein Spiegelbild an.

_Grundgütiger!_

„Hat dich jemand angegriffen?“, drängte Blaise und besah sich einige ziemlich tiefe Kratzspuren, die der Länge nach über Dracos Brust verliefen. „Was um alles in der Welt ist das?“, fragte er und befühlte die gequetschte Haut am Hals des Blonden.

„Au!“ Draco schlug seine Hand weg. „Es wird nicht besser, wenn du darauf herumdrückst.“

„Hat dich jemand _gebissen_?“, fragte Blaise ungläubig. „Wie ist dir jemand so nahe gekommen, dass er dich beißen konnte...“ Er brach ab, warf einen Blick auf Dracos teilnahmslose Miene und dann wurde ihm schlagartig klar, was er sich da ansah. „Oh“, sagte er und ließ seinen Arm sinken. „Ihhh“, fügte er hinzu und verzog das Gesicht.

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum du Pansy das tun lässt, geht über meinen Verstand.“ Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war nicht Pansy“, informierte Draco ihn nüchtern. Blaise durfte nicht glauben, dass die verdammte Pansy dies getan hatte. Das war widerlich.  
Blaise starrte ihn an und seine Augen blitzten vor Neugier, aber er wusste, dass es besser war, nicht zu fragen, wer ihn auf solche Weise geschändet hatte. Stattdessen sagte er: „Hier, lass mich die Wunden für dich heilen.“

„Nein“, blaffte Draco und schlug Blaises Zauberstab weg. „Lass sie da.“

Er wollte Granger in den kommenden Tagen _fühlen_. Ja, das war irgendwie masochistisch, na und?

Blaise runzelte die Stirn, steckte aber seufzend seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Tasche. „Was ist mit dir los, Draco? Komm schon, red mit mir. Theo und mir hängt es offen gestanden absolut zum Hals heraus, die ganze Zeit um dich herumzuschleichen und jetzt dieses -“ Er wedelte wie ein Verrückter mit der Hand herum und deutete auf Dracos Sex-Wunden, „was auch immer das ist. Irgendein BDSM-Scheiß? Wer weiß. Es ist momentan schwierig, auch nur ein verdammtes Wort aus dir herauszubekommen.“

Draco schnaubte verächtlich über diese Vermutung, sagte aber ansonsten nichts.

„Draco, ernsthaft -“. Blaise verstummte und starrte auf die Innenseite von Dracos linkem Unterarm, wobei seine Miene sich plötzlich verdunkelte. Er streckte die Hand aus und packte Dracos Handgelenk, dann drehte er den Arm so, dass er einen besseren Blick darauf hatte.

Dracos ganzer Körper wurde starr und dann senkte er langsam den Blick auf seinen Unterarm. Er wusste nicht, warum er sich überhaupt diese Mühe machte, er wusste bereits, was Blaise dort anstarrte. Offensichtlich war der Abdeckungszauber vergangen.

„Nein“, hauchte Blaise und schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. „ _NEIN_ “, wiederholte er mit festerer Stimme, als brächte dies das Mal zum Verschwinden. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.

Draco besah sich das Dunkle Mal mit stoischer Ruhe, und nahm es zum ersten Mal, seit er es im Sommer bekommen hatte, sorgfältig in Augenschein.

Bizarrer Weise war der erste Gedanke, der ihm in den Sinn kam, dass es entsetzlich konträr zu seinem Hautton war. Der zweite Gedanke war natürlich, wie hässlich es aussah. Das war einfach eine Tatsache. Er beobachtete mit morbider Faszination, wie Blaise seinen Daumen über die entzündet aussehende rote Haut gleiten ließ, die es umgab, Gott, es sah fürchterlich aus. Es blutete sogar ein wenig. Das Dunkle Mal hatte ihn gequält, seit der Dunkle Lord es ihm gegeben hatte, aber er hatte es sich nicht ansehen wollen, er hatte sich nicht einmal dessen Existenz eingestehen wollen, deshalb hatte er es abgedeckt und versucht zu vergessen, dass es da war. Er hatte angenommen, dass der brennende Schmerz Teil dessen war, mit dem Dunklen Lord verbunden zu sein und dass er sich einfach an diesen Schmerz würde gewöhnen müssen. Wenn er es jetzt allerdings ansah, _ganz genau_ ansah, wurde ihm klar, dass das vielleicht doch nicht der Grund war. Es sah fast aus, als würde sein Körper es abstoßen.

Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken, riss Draco seinen Arm weg und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf. Er seufzte leise vor Erleichterung, als es unter dem Abdeckungszauber verschwand. Er würde in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein müssen. Was, wenn Granger es gesehen hätte? Mist, der Gedanke war furchtbar. Dann wäre alles vollkommen in die Binsen gegangen.

Draco beobachtete wie Blaise zurücktaumelte und sich schwer auf den Rand von Theos Bett fallen ließ.

„Draco, oh mein Gott. Draco. Heilige Scheiße. _Draco_.“

„Möchtest du meinen Namen vielleicht noch ein paarmal sagen?“, fragte Draco gelassen. „Nur zu, vielleicht macht es die Sache besser, oder es ändert überhaupt nichts, außer, dass es mich zu Tode nervt. Ich vermute Letzteres, aber bitte, probier es aus.“

Blaise stand abrupt auf und starrte den Blonden an. „Was, verdammt, ist während des Sommers passiert?“, fragte er mit leiser, fester Stimme. Er sah wütend und aufgebracht aus. Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum – dies war ihm passiert und nicht Blaise.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, kauf dir das Buch“, sagte Draco abweisend, drehte sich um, griff sich eine weite Schlafanzughose aus seiner Truhe und zog sie an. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, wollte er dieses Gespräch weder jetzt noch später führen.

„Draco, hör auf, dich hinter deinem Sarkasmus zu verstecken und sprich mit mir, verdammt noch mal.“

„Sarkasmus ist des Witzes Seele“, teilte Draco ihm mit.

„ _Kürze_ ist des Witzes Seele“, gab Blaise zurück. „Aber im Grunde genommen bist du Meister in beidem, deshalb weiß ich eigentlich gar nicht, warum ich mir die Mühe mache, mit dir darüber zu diskutieren.

„Ich bin mir sicher, hätte Shakespeare je das Vergnügen gehabt mich kennenzulernen, hätte er diesen Kult-Ausspruch schnell geändert“, sinnierte Draco laut. „Er spukt immer noch in der Dreifaltigkeitskirche in Stratford herum, vielleicht besuche ich ihn irgendwann einmal. Eine Schande, dass die Muggel diese Änderung nicht akzeptieren würden. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich glauben, er sei ein Muggel gewesen. Eine solch wahre Größe konnte nur von einem Zauberer kommen.“

„Draco, völlig vom Thema abzuschweifen bringt mich nicht davon ab herauszufinden, was zur Hölle mit dir passiert ist. Warum sparst du uns also nicht beiden den Ärger und erzählst es mir einfach?“

Draco starrte ihn wütend an. „Ich denke, das werde ich lieber nicht tun. Ich hoffe, du magst Enttäuschungen.“

Blaise grinste höhnisch. „Ich hoffe, du magst es, zu Tode genervt zu werden, denn ich werde NICHT locker lassen.“

Draco knurrte verärgert. Blaise war in einer seiner lästigen, aufdringlichen Stimmungen. Dies passierte nicht oft, aber wenn, dann war er für gewöhnlich in Topform und für Draco endete das nie zu seiner Zufriedenheit.

„Ich will verdammt noch mal nicht darüber reden, Blaise, lass es einfach!“, brüllte Draco und hoffte, blanke Wut würde Blaise entmutigen.

„Aber was, wenn ich helfen kann? Willst du nicht, dass ich dir helfe?“

„Was, du glaubst, du könntest den Dunklen Lord davon abhalten, meine Mutter zu ermorden?“, fauchte Draco ohne nachzudenken und bereute es sofort.

Blaise klappte mitten in einer Erwiderung den Mund zu und starrte Draco mit schmerzerfüllter Miene an. Die Nachricht von Narcissas möglichem – vielleicht baldigem - Tod war offensichtlich schockierend und hart für ihn. Er hatte als Kind so viel Zeit im Haus der Malfoys verbracht, während seine eigene Mutter in ganz Europa herumgeflirtet hatte, und Narcissa war ihm wie eine Mutter gewesen. „Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Wo ist sie? Hat er sie?“

Draco presste sich die Handballen gegen die Augen und seufzte tief. „Blaise“, begann er und ließ dann seine Arme sinken. „Das hier ist nicht dein Kampf. Ich möchte nicht, dass du da reingezogen wirst. Je weniger du weißt, desto besser. Also bitte, halt dich da raus.“ Er schenkte ihm einen strengen _leg-dich-nicht-mit-mir-an-_ Blick und ließ ihn so wissen, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

Einige Augenblicke lang sah Blaise so aus als würde er versuchen, mit ihm zu diskutieren, aber dann biss er nur die Zähne zusammen und nickte einmal. Er streckte den Arm aus und drückte Dracos Schulter und in seinem Blick lag alles, was er nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

_Ich bin für dich da. Wenn du mich brauchst, dann bin ich da._

Draco lächelte ganz leicht. Er schätzte das mehr als er sich anmerken ließ, aber es war besser so. Das hieß nicht, dass es nicht schön war zu wissen, dass er zumindest eine Person an seiner Seite hatte. Tatsächlich schämte er sich, dass er überhaupt Zweifel an Blaise gehabt hatte. Er war mehr als ein Freund, er war wie ein Bruder. Eines der schlimmsten Dinge daran, mit dem Dunklen Lord auf engstem Raum zu leben, war, dass er einen dazu brachte, alles und jeden in Frage zu stellen.

Sogar diejenigen, die einem am nächsten standen.

In der folgenden Woche stürzte Draco sich auf die Aufgaben, die der Dunkle Lord ihm gestellt hatte. Das Gespräch über seine Mutter hatte in ihm den fieberhaften Wunsch wieder entzündet, diese Aufträge zu erledigen, ein für alle Mal. Dankenswerterweise brachte Blaise weder Dracos Dunkles Mal noch seine Mutter wieder zur Sprache. In dieser Hinsicht war alles wie immer, als hätte das Gespräch nie stattgefunden. Das war das Schöne an den Slytherins – sie versteckten ihre Gefühle so gut, dass man selten merkte, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Tatsächlich hielt Blaise also die Klappe, anstatt Draco zu Tode zu nerven, indem er ihn drängte, zu erzählen, was während des Sommers passiert war. Er versuchte sogar, Draco zu unterstützen, wann immer dies möglich war.

Zum Beispiel fragte er nie, wohin Draco ging, wenn dieser vage mitteilte, er müsse irgendwohin und er ging sogar so weit, allen, die neugierig waren, zu sagen, sie sollten sich um _ihre eigenen Scheiß-Angelegenheiten kümmern_. Das ermöglichte es Draco, seine Aufträge etwas entspannter angehen zu können und er konnte nicht anders, als sich seinem Freund gegenüber dankbar zu fühlen.

Er hatte es geschafft, während der Schulwoche vier Nächte am Verschwindekabinett zu arbeiten und auch wenn es immer noch nicht repariert war, so machte er doch gute Fortschritte. Er war zuversichtlich, dass er es rechtzeitig repariert haben würde.

Als das Wochenende kam, ging er mit Blaise und Theo nach Hogsmeade, doch sie hatten keinen blassen Schimmer davon, dass er nicht dort war, um wie gewohnt mit ihnen herumzuhängen. Nein, er war dort, um die Kette der Ereignisse in Gang zu setzen, die dazu führen würde, dass seine zweite Aufgabe erfüllt wäre. Die Aufgabe, an die er kaum denken konnte, ohne dass ihm absolut übel wurde.

Sie verbrachten etwa eine Stunde damit, durch die Läden zu bummeln und sich mit einigen Dingen einzudecken, die sie wieder brauchten – eines dieser Dinge waren Dracos Lieblingserdbeersüßigkeiten – und anschließend gingen sie in das _Drei Besen._

Draco und Theo fanden einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes, weit weg vom Gedränge und Gewühl an der Theke, während Blaise losging und ihnen allen Butterbier kaufte. Es war zu früh für ein Mittagessen, nicht dass Draco in diesem Moment überhaupt irgendetwas hätte herunterbringen können.

Dracos Blick aus seinen silberfarbenen Augen schoss auf fast ängstliche Weise in dem belebten Lokal umher, nahm all die Gesichter wahr – die meisten von ihnen waren Schüler aus Hogwarts – und er staunte über die Tatsache, dass nicht ein einziger von ihnen eine Ahnung hatte, was er gleich tun würde.

„Bitte sehr, Jungs“, sagte Blaise und stellte ihre Getränke auf den Tisch.

Draco nickte zum Dank, hob sein Glas zum Mund und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Aus den Augenwinkeln erspähte er Potter, Weasley und Granger, die gerade das Lokal betraten und einen Schwall kalter Luft mit sich brachten. Langsam bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, um zum Tresen zu gelangen. Granger wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, im selben Moment, in dem auch er sich umdrehte, um ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich flüchtig – ihrer verwirrt, seiner undurchschaubar – bevor sie beide die Augen abwandten.

Es war so klar, dass das Goldene Trio ausgerechnet _jetzt_ entschieden hatte, das Lokal zu betreten.

Draco trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte und wackelte unruhig mit dem Knie, während er auf die richtige Gelegenheit wartete, seinen nächsten Schritt zu machen.

„Hallo, Erde an Draco?“ Theo bewegte seine Hand vor Dracos Gesicht hin und her und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Hörst du mir zu?“

Draco wandte sich seinem Freund zu. Theo sah aus, als wäre er leicht verärgert darüber, dass Draco ihn ignoriert hatte und Blaise blickte alarmierend misstrauisch. Er war kurz davor, die Nerven zu verlieren und Theo anzufauchen, dass er ihn verdammt noch mal am Arsch lecken sollte, als Rosmerta endlich hinter der Theke hervortrat und der anderen Barfrau sagte, sie würde in die Pause gehen. Er beobachtete in ängstlicher Erwartung wie sie den Flur links von der Bar hinunterging, der, wie er wusste, zu den Toiletten, einem Lagerraum und ihrem privaten Büro führte. Draco stand abrupt auf.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Theo gereizt.

„Toilette“, antwortete Draco mit leiser, barscher Stimme.

Er nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug, während er auf kürzestem Weg zum Flur ging, die Toiletten und den Lagerraum hinter sich ließ und vor Madam Rosmertas Büro stehenblieb. Er machte seinen Kopf von jedem übrig gebliebenen Zögern frei, hob die Hand und klopfte entschlossen.

Später an diesem Nachmittag wurde eine Siebtklässlerin aus Gryffindor namens Katie Bell von einem schwarz-magischen Gegenstand verflucht. Einer Opalhalskette, um genau zu sein.

Am Montagmorgen saß Draco allein am Slytherin-Tisch und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

In der Großen Halle war es ungewöhnlich still. Überall, wo er hinsah, begegneten ihm dieselben düsteren Mienen. Das weckte in ihm das Gefühl, gegen irgendetwas schlagen zu wollen – am liebsten Potters Gesicht – denn der Wichser hatte nichts anderes getan, als ihn anzustarren, seit er vor etwa fünfzehn Minuten hereingekommen war.

Draco nahm sich ein Stück Buttertoast und streckte dem Arschloch seinen Mittelfinger entgegen.

Potter verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Kürbissaft und Draco musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Er konnte Potters selbstgerechte Empörung buchstäblich von der anderen Seite der Halle her _fühlen._ Wenn er sich doch nur an irgendetwas festerem verschluckt hätte, wie zum Beispiel einem Stück Würstchen, dann wäre er vielleicht gestorben. Andererseits – wahrscheinlich nicht. Leider hatte Draco kein solches Glück.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz“, sagte Pansy mit ihrem affektierten Lächeln und setzte sich neben ihn.

Draco unterdrückte notdürftig ein Stöhnen und knurrte eine unverständliche Antwort.

Sein Morgen wurde immer besser.

„Hast du von diesem Gryffindor-Mädchen gehört?“, fragte sie und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein.

Draco wandte ihr langsam den Kopf zu und funkelte sie wütend an. „Natürlich“, fauchte er. „Das ist alles, wovon hier verdammt noch mal jeder spricht.“

Gott, er hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt dafür, dass sie dieses Thema angesprochen hatte. Er hatte es gerade geschafft aufzuhören, daran zu denken.

„Anscheinend war es eine verfluchte Halskette. Alle fragen sich, woher zum Henker sie eine verfluchte Halskette hatte. Snape sagte, sie habe Glück, noch am Leben zu sein“, kicherte Pansy.

Draco konnte nicht begreifen, warum sie das lustig fand. _Scheiße_. „Toll“, sagte er und gab sich alle Mühe, gelangweilt zu klingen.

„Sie ist aber noch nicht aus dem Schneider“, fuhr Pansy fort. „Ich habe gehört, dass sie eine ganze Zeit im St. Mungos bleiben muss. Man weiß ja nie, vielleicht stirbt sie doch noch.“ Sie klang tatsächlich erfreut darüber.

Draco schob die Reste seines Frühstücks von sich, denn sein Appetit hatte ihn kurzerhand verlassen und einer starken Übelkeit Platz gemacht. „Pansy, das ist mir scheißegal. Würdest du also freundlicherweise den Rand halten?“

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, kein Grund, gleich gereizt zu sein.“

„Ich bin nicht gereizt“, gab er zurück. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum jeder immer wieder davon spricht. Sie ist verdammt noch mal nicht _gestorben_. Ich weiß nicht, warum das so eine große Sache sein soll. Und im Gegensatz zu dem, was du gerade gesagt hast“, knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „glaube ich, dass sie vollkommen gesund werden wird.“ Er stand wütend auf.

„Hey, wo gehst du hin?“, fragte sie mir gerunzelter Stirn und hielt ihn an seinem Arm fest.

Draco riss sich los und warf ihr einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Fass mich nicht an.“

Pansy sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber ich dachte -“

„Was?“, fauchte er. „Du dachtest, weil ich dich dieses eine Mal gefickt habe, dass ich dich jetzt plötzlich mag? Du dachtest, dass wir etwas miteinander haben?“ Er lachte freudlos und beugte sich herunter, bis sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrem war. „Hör gut zu, denn ich werde das nur ein Mal sagen. Es hat mir nichts bedeutet. _Du_ bedeutest mir nichts“, sagte er äußerst grob.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst“, flüsterte sie.

„Oh doch“, nickte er und seine grauen Augen waren groß und aufrichtig. „Was soll ich sagen“, sagte er und zuckte die Achseln. „Du warst ein verdammt schlechter Fick. Tut mir leid“, fügte er gleichgültig hinzu.

Pansys Hand schoss vor und sie schlug ihm _hart_ ins Gesicht.

Dracos Kopf flog zur Seite, dann wandte er sich ihr wieder zu und fauchte: „ _Schlampe!_ “

„Draco“, warnte Blaise.

Draco warf ihm einen Blick zu und erinnerte sich plötzlich daran wo er war. _Scheiße_. Er war in der verdammten Großen Halle und alle starrten ihn an. Gott, er hatte nicht vorgehabt, das ausgerechnet _hier_ zu tun. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war, dass er Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er sollte dringend gehen.

Nach einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Pansy richtete er sich auf und ging davon.

„Draco“, kreischte sie ihm mit tränenerstickter Stimme hinterher. „Draco, _bitte._ Es tut mir so leid. Das wollte ich nicht.“

Draco grinste höhnisch, drehte sich aber nicht um. War das ihr Ernst? Nach dem, was er gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte, tat es _ihr_ leid? Wie erbärmlich.

Er warf einen Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch, seine Augen fanden Granger sofort und er war überrascht, sie grinsen zu sehen.

Draco sah sie böse an.

Worüber zur Hölle freute sie sich so?

Katie Bells Name schwirrte für den Rest des Tages in Hogwarts herum. Sogar die Scheiß-Geister sprachen über sie. Draco konnte dem nicht entkommen und es machte ihn verrückt.

 _Die Kette war nicht für sie gedacht gewesen, verdammt noch mal_!, hätte er am liebsten geschrien. _Sie war für jemanden anderen gedacht. Kommt darüber hinweg!_

Draco würde sich nicht selbst belügen, er wusste, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen ihretwegen hatte, aber er bedauerte nicht, was er getan hatte. Ehrlich gesagt war sie einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen, und das war nicht seine Schuld. Davon abgesehen - wenn einige Unschuldige fallen mussten, um seine Mutter zu retten, dann war das so. Jeder, der in seiner Lage wäre, würde das selbe tun. Er würde keinen weiteren schuldbeladenen Gedanken daran verschwenden.

Er war stinksauer, dass sein Plan nicht so gelaufen war, wie er es gewollt hatte, aber er hatte bereits einen Reserveplan in die Wege geleitet. Er hoffte einfach nur, dass diesmal alles glatt lief.

Granger hatte den ganzen Tag selbstzufrieden ausgesehen. _Unausstehliche Zicke_. Er hatte nicht herausgefunden, was der Grund dafür war. Er hatte unzählige Male versucht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber sie war wie immer pflichtbewusst auf den Unterricht konzentriert gewesen.

Erst um dreiundzwanzig Minuten vor sieben an diesem Abend, rannte er zufälligerweise direkt in sie hinein, als sie mit einem großen, wackeligen Bücherstapel auf den Armen aus Slughorns Büro kam.

„Granger“, grüßte er sie mit milder, freundlicher Stimme. „Dass ich dich hier treffe. Du hast dich mit ein wenig leichter Lektüre versorgt, wie ich sehe.“

Hermione schnaufte angestrengt, während sie versuchte, den lächerlich großen Bücherstapel in eine bequemere Trageposition zu bringen.

Draco beobachtete in ungeduldiger Erwartung, wie die Bücher unheilvoll schwankten. Dann seufzte er tief enttäuscht, als das Schwanken sich beruhigte und der Stapel nicht fiel.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?“, fragte sie ungeduldig. „Wie du siehst, habe ich die Hände voll zu tun.“

„Das hast du“, stimmte er zu. „Hier, lass mich das für dich richten.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus und gab dem wippenden Stapel mit dem Zeigefinger einen kleinen Schubs, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, als die Bücher in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf den Boden fielen.

„Malfoy“, kreischte sie mit unmissverständlicher Wut in der Stimme. „Was zur Hölle sollte das?“

„Meine Güte hast du heute Abend schlechte Laune“, mokierte er sich. „Das kommt jetzt doch plötzlich, so quietschvergnügt wie du sonst den ganzen Tag gewesen bist. Seltsam eigentlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass einer von euch nach St. Mungos befördert worden ist. Man könnte fast sagen, du hast sogar ziemlich selbstgefällig ausgesehen.“

Granger starrte ihn an und brach dann in Gelächter aus.

Unter all den Dingen, die er von ihr erwartet hatte, war Lachen nicht dabei. Er starrte sie an als habe sie den Verstand verloren. „Was ist so lustig?“

„Ach, nichts“, bügelte sie ihn ab und versuchte, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie kniete sich hin und begann, ihre Bücher aufzuheben. „Wie geht es deiner Wange?“, prustete sie. 

„Oh, jetzt verstehe ich. Wahnsinnig lustig“, sagte er ausdruckslos und sah ihr zu, wie sie mit den Büchern kämpfte. „Es freut mich, dass du es so amüsant findest, wenn ich geschlagen werde.“

„Sehr“, bestätigte sie grinsend. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin ziemlich neugierig, was du gesagt hast, um eine solche Reaktion hervorzurufen.“

„Neugier ist der Katze Tod“, teilte er ihr entschieden mit. Wie konnte sie es wagen, es so belustigend zu finden, wenn er gedemütigt wurde.

Hermione richtete sich vorsichtig auf, den gewaltigen Bücherstapel in beiden Händen. „Das klingt für mich so, als wärst du aufgebracht darüber, dass Pansy dir nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht. Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass sie es für dich nicht bringt?“, fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Natürlich würde sie hervorholen, was er in einem kurzen Moment der Schwäche gesagt hatte. Trotzdem grinste Draco. „Was hat dir diesen Eindruck vermittelt?“, fragte er und legte den Kopf schief. „Wenn ich sage: „Spring“, dann fragt Pansy: „Wie hoch?“. Lass dich von diesem kleinen Streit nicht täuschen.“

Grangers Miene veränderte sich schlagartig. „Okay, dann ist sie eine Idiotin, oder?“, fauchte sie.

„Mensch, Granger, du bist doch nicht etwa _eifersüchtig_?“, flüsterte er gespielt schockiert.

Hermione grinste höhnisch. „Weswegen? Wegen dir? Davon träumst du.“ Sie wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, offensichtlich war dieses Gespräch für sie beendet.

Draco stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Treffen wir uns heute Abend?“, fragte er leiser und eindringlich, und kam so direkt zur Sache.

Sie starrte ihn einige Augenblicke lang mit unergründlicher Miene an. „Ich kann nicht“, erwiderte sie schließlich kurz angebunden.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte er und ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln verzerrte seine Miene.

„Weil ich etwas vorhabe“, antwortete sie ausweichend und verlagerte das Gewicht der Bücher in ihren Armen, während sie die Wand anstarrte, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

_Was war das denn für eine Antwort?_

„Dann sag es ab“, sagte er und machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Ärger zu verbergen. Sie war absichtlich so störrisch und das schätzte er gar nicht.

„Nein, das geht nicht“, sagte sie und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Tut mir leid.“ Sie klang nicht, als ob es ihr leid täte.

Draco knurrte. „Warum bist du so _schwierig_?“ Er warf einen schnellen Blick in beide Richtungen des Flures, stieß ihr dann die Bücher wieder aus den Armen, drängte sie gegen die Wand und küsste sie fest.

Granger schmolz ohne jeden kleinsten Widerstand in diesem Kuss dahin.

Draco summte und vertiefte den Kuss, ließ seine Zunge gegen ihre streichen, während er ihre Hüften eng an seine zog.

Hermione keuchte und zog sich von ihm zurück als sie spürte, wie seine Erektion sich gegen ihren Unterleib presste.

„Triff mich heute Abend“, verlangte er und legte seine Stirn an ihre.

„Ich kann wirklich nicht“, erklärte sie ihm atemlos.

„Gut“, seufzte er. „Morgen?“

„Ich kann nicht“, sagte sie.

„Verdammt noch mal!“, knurrte er.

„Ich kann nichts daran ändern, dass ich viel zu tun habe“, schnaubte sie hörbar verärgert und Draco hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, sie zu erwürgen.

Wollte sie ihn auf den Arm nehmen? Hielt sie das hier für eine Art Spiel?

Er nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug. „Gut“, lenkte er widerwillig ein. „Wann hast du denn das nächste mal Zeit?“, fragte er, die Augen leicht zu Schlitzen verengt.

Hermione wandte das Gesicht von ihm ab und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte sie an. Er hätte sie am liebsten angeschrien, sie eine mit Schwänzen spielende Hure genannt, aber wozu? „Weißt du was, vergiss es!“ Er drehte sich um und ging davon.

Wenn sie unbedingt eine schwierige Zicke sein wollte, dann würde er bestimmt nicht dabeistehen und zusehen.

„Malfoy“, seufzte sie. „Warte.“

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Mittwoch. Mittwoch Abend habe ich Zeit.“ Sie klang nicht besonders glücklich damit. Vielleicht gefiel ihr die Tatsache nicht, dass sie ihrem Verlangen nachgegeben hatte. Okay, Draco hatte genug dafür getan. Jetzt war sie dran. 

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um. „Es freut mich, dass du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen bist“, sagte er.

„Übertreib es nicht“, warnte sie und ihre Augen verengten sich.

Er hielt kapitulierend die Hände hoch. „Um wie viel Uhr?“

„Um halb zehn“, antwortete sie. „Ich habe Vertrauensschülerdienst.“

„Perfekt. Wir treffen uns im 7. Stock. Und sei pünktlich“, fügte er hinzu, neigte seinen Kopf zu Boden und sah sie durch seine Wimpern hindurch an.

„Malfoy“, rief sie, als er sich umwandte, um zu gehen. „Wenn du möchtest, dass das eine regelmäßige Sache wird, dann müssen wir einige grundlegende Regeln aufstellen.“

„Ernsthaft?“ Er verdrehte die Augen. Warum überraschte ihn das nicht?

„Ja“, erklärte sie sachlich. „Wir besprechen das am Mittwoch.“

Draco stöhnte. „Toll, ich kann es kaum erwarten“, sagte er lächelnd und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Gott, das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Granger mit einer Liste voll Regeln.


	7. Was hättest du getan?

Hermione ging schnell den Flur im 7. Stock entlang, hielt dann vor irgendeinem Klassenraum an und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war sechzehn Minuten vor zehn, was bedeutete, dass sie fast eine Viertelstunde zu spät war. Sie warf einen Blick in beide Richtungen des Flures und stellte fest, dass Malfoy nirgendwo zu sehen war. Es schien, als wäre auch er zu spät. Entweder das, oder er war pünktlich dagewesen und hatte entschieden, nicht auf sie zu warten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie von Letzterem hielt. Sie war vielleicht etwas erleichtert, aber vor allem frustriert. Frustriert, weil es ihr seit dem Badezimmervorfall nicht möglich gewesen war, Malfoy aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Badezimmervorfall. Klassenraumvorfall. Sie konnte langsam ein Motiv darin erkennen und der Gedanke, dass er nicht auftauchen könnte, machte sie irrational wütend.

Hermione war, offen gestanden, _durcheinander_. Sie war frustriert und durcheinander. Nach dem, was mit Malfoy im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler passiert war, war sie kaum in der Lage gewesen, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er sie wieder aufsuchen würde, besonders nach dem ziemlich öffentlichen Bruch mit Pansy Parkinson – der eigentlich, wie sie später herausgefunden hatte, gar kein Bruch gewesen war. Aber als dann mehr als eine Woche vergangen war, ohne auch nur einen Blick in ihre Richtung, hatte sie angefangen, sich selbst in Frage zu stellen. Das überwältigende Gefühl der Macht, die sie geglaubt hatte über ihn zu haben, war langsam dahingeschwunden, bis nur ein Gefühl tiefster Unsicherheit geblieben war.

Es war dumm und albern, das wusste sie. Sie war doch sonst so schlau. Sie sollte nicht solche Gefühle in Bezug auf Draco Malfoy haben. Er war zutiefst verachtenswert und sie verabscheute es, für ihn irgendetwas anderes zu empfinden als blanken Hass, aber Tatsache war, dass die Dinge sich geändert hatten und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass da irgendetwas zwischen ihnen war. Sie fühlte sich von ihm angezogen, soviel war glasklar, aber alles weitere lag im Dunkeln und sie wurde daraus einfach nicht schlau.

Hermione dachte an das, was Harry ihr einige Abende zuvor gesagt hatte. Anscheinend war Malfoy wieder dazu übergegangen, den Großteil seiner Zeit im Raum der Wünsche zu verbringen. Sie war betrübt, das hören zu müssen, denn es führte dazu, dass Harry, der sowieso schon misstrauisch war, völlig durchdrehte. Er hatte unermüdlich seine Befürchtungen im Hinblick auf Malfoys Motivationen geäußert und war sogar soweit gegangen, Hermione zu fragen, warum sie nicht mit ihm an dem Projekt gearbeitet hatte – denn er hatte sie nicht zusammen auf der Karte gesehen.

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie erleichtert oder verärgert darüber sein sollte. Erleichtert, weil Harry sie und Malfoy nicht im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler entdeckt hatte – sie war durch die Anspannung, die dieser Gedanke verursacht hatte, fast verrückt geworden. Verärgert, weil er nach wie vor jede von Malfoys Bewegungen auf der Karte beobachtete. Am Ende stellte sich ein nicht zu benennendes Gefühl zwischen beidem ein und sie versuchte einfach das, was er sagte, so gut es ging auszublenden.

Erst als Harry seine alte Behauptung, Malfoy sei ein Todesser, wieder aufwärmte, verschluckte Hermione sich fast an ihrer Zunge.

 _Todesser_.

_Dunkles Mal._

Du liebe Zeit, Hermione hatte, als sie das letzte Mal mit Malfoy allein gewesen war, niemals nachgesehen, ob er das Dunkle Mal hatte.

Das Gefühl des Entsetzens, das über sie hereingebrochen war, war plötzlich und intensiv gewesen.

Himmel, sie waren beide vollkommen nackt gewesen, und der Gedanke, seinen Arm zu kontrollieren, war ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen.

Gott, was war mit ihr los?

Aber sicher wäre ihr aufgefallen, wenn er das Mal gehabt hätte? Ihr wäre nichts so absolut unübersehbares wie das Dunkle Mal entgangen... oder?

Nein, auf keinen Fall, das war unmöglich...

„Granger.“

Hermione fuhr fast aus ihrer Haut vor Schreck. Sie wirbelte herum und stand direkt vor besagtem Mann höchstpersönlich.

Malfoy beäugte sie mit merkwürdigem Blick. „Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst besorgt aus. Hast du dein Lieblingsbuch verlegt oder so etwas?“

Hermione blinzelte, während sie zu ihm aufsah. Er grinste sie an. „Nein... Es ist nichts“, murmelte sie verwirrt und versuchte, die Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch mit Harry abzuschütteln. „Ich habe nur... nachgedacht.“

„Du denkst zu viel“, erklärte er ihr.

„Wo bist du hergekommen?“, fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie hatte mit Blick auf die Große Treppe gewartet, so dass sie ihn hätte kommen sehen müssen, aber stattdessen war er aus der anderen Richtung aufgetaucht. Sie sah über seine Schulter in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war und kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Wo warst du?“

„Oh, ja, entschuldige die Verspätung, ich war -“

„Du warst im Raum der Wünsche“, unterbrach sie ihn kurzerhand. „Warum?“

Malfoy starrte sie an. „Ich sehe, du steckst deine Nase schon wieder in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen. Rein interessehalber - ist das eine unbeabsichtigte Angewohnheit von dir oder gibt es dir einfach einen Kick, eine neugierige Zicke zu sein?“

Hermione presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Gut, genau das wollte ich wissen“, sagte sie dann.

„Und was hast du dir jetzt wieder zusammengereimt? Ich habe deine Frage nicht beantwortet“, spottete Malfoy. „Ich tendiere dazu, die besonders aufdringlichen Fragen zu ignorieren, und um ehrlich zu sein, fallen die meisten deiner Fragen in diese Kategorie.“

„Dass du der Frage ausweichst, war Antwort genug“, erklärte Hermione und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Oder vielleicht halte ich dich einfach nur für eine sich ständig einmischende Ziege und fühle mich einfach nicht verpflichtet, dir zu antworten“, sagte Malfoy. „Aber wie auch immer“, fuhr er fort und zuckte die Achseln. „Komm, lass uns gehen.“ Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie den Flur hinunter hinter sich her.

„Wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte sie und klang durch und durch verärgert.

„Irgendwohin, wo ich dir das Gehirn rausficken kann“, sagte er geradeheraus.

Hermione verzog das Gesicht über seine vulgäre Wortwahl.

„Was? Ich kann dich ja wohl nicht direkt hier im Flur ficken, oder? Irgendjemand könnte uns sehen und unerträglich eifersüchtig auf dich werden.“ Er drehte sich um und grinste sie an.

„Wie du es schaffst, mit diesem riesigen aufgeblasenen Schädel herumzuwandern, ist mir unbegreiflich.“

„Wie du mit diesem Nest auf deinem Kopf herumwandern kannst, verblüfft mich ebenso, Schätzchen“, gab er zurück.

Hermione sah ihn finster an, klopfte verlegen ihre Haare platt und stolperte fast, als Malfoy abrupt anhielt. „Der Raum der Wünsche?“, fragte sie mit überraschter Stimme. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang fragte sie sich, ob er sie in den Raum der verborgenen Dinge mitnehmen würde, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Natürlich nicht. Wie absurd. Er würde ihr niemals freiwillig den Raum zeigen, in den er stundenlang verschwand. Wieder einmal – vermutlich zum hundertsten Mal – ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie darüber nachgrübelte, was er dort drinnen anstellte.

„Ja, der Raum der Wünsche“, wiederholte er und holte sie so aus ihren Gedanken. „Wieso, hast du irgendeinen anderen Vorschlag? Vielleicht wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich dich wieder auf einem Tisch ficke? Mir persönlich ist es egal“, stellte er mit einem anzüglichen Blick fest.

„Hör auf so grob zu sein“, rügte Hermione. „Der Raum der Wünsche ist gut.“

Es war tatsächlich die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie hatten, wenn sie nicht von Harry erwischt werden wollten. Himmel, man stelle sich vor, er sähe die Punkte von ihr und Malfoy auf der Karte miteinander verschmolzen. Was würde er denken? Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht allen Ernstes denken, dass sie Sex hatten. Er würde wohl eher glauben, dass Malfoy sie ermordete.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen und begann, vor der kahlen Fläche der Wand auf und ab zu gehen, dort, wo die Tür erscheinen müsste. Nichts geschah. Er versuchte es noch einmal. Immer noch passierte nichts.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Hermione und betrachtete die türlose Wand. „Warum erscheint die Tür nicht?“

„Es scheint, als habe der Raum spezielle Moralvorstellungen und möchte nicht, dass diese beleidigt werden.“ Sie sah ihn fragend an. Statt einer weiteren Erklärung grinste er einfach nur und startete einen neuen Versuch.

Dieses Mal erschien eine Tür und Hermione starrte sie besorgt an und fragte sich, was für eine Art Raum er für sie heraufbeschworen hatte.

Malfoy streckte die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus, öffnete die Tür und trat dann zur Seite, um sie für Hermione aufzuhalten.

Hermione starrte ihn an, als sei ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Es war ihr nicht klar gewesen, dass er in der Lage war, etwas zu tun, das auch nur im Ansatz gentlemanlike war, zumindest nicht für sie.

„Okay, jetzt beeil dich. Wir haben nicht die ganze verfickte Nacht Zeit“, seufzte er ungeduldig und damit war die Welt wieder in Ordnung.

Hermione warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und schob sich an ihm vorbei in den Raum.

Sie blieb in der Mitte stehen und sah sich um. An der hinteren Wand stand ein großes Bett und vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer ein Sofa, und das war im Prinzip alles. Es war klein, aber gemütlich und nichts, was sie Malfoy zugetraut hätte heraufzubeschwören. Ehrlich gesagt eher im Gegenteil.

Malfoy betrat den Raum und verschloss die Tür gründlich hinter sich.

Hermione drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. Jetzt, da sie hier drinnen waren, war sie unglaublich nervös. War das hier wirklich eine gute Idee – sich mit Draco Malfoy im Raum der Wünsche einzuschließen? Besonders, da niemand wusste wo sie war. Wenn ihr irgendetwas passierte, wüsste niemand, wo sie zu finden wäre. „So“, sagte sie unbeholfen und schlug ihre Handflächen zusammen.

Malfoy, der diese Bedenken ganz offensichtlich nicht hatte, trat auf sie zu und legte seine Hände um ihr Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und küsste sie innig.

Hermione schmolz augenblicklich dahin, all ihre Sorgen verschwanden vollkommen und wurden von einem Gefühl tiefen Verlangens ersetzt.

Gott, das hatte ihr so gefehlt.

Sie küssten sich für lange Momente und Hermione genoss das Gefühl seiner Lippen an ihren. Sie hatte sich so sehr danach gesehnt. Sie befürchtete, dass Malfoy ihre Droge wurde und sie fühlte sich machtlos, dies zu verhindern.

Was tat er mit ihr? Wie konnte er sie diese Dinge fühlen lassen? Ihr Körper verzehrte sich buchstäblich vor Verlangen.

Malfoy summte tief, ließ seine Hände seitlich über die Kurven ihrer Brüste gleiten bis hinunter zu ihren Hüften, legte dann beide Hände auf ihren Po und drückte sie an sich.

Hermione keuchte und presste sich noch enger an ihn, ihre Hände glitten durch die kurzen Haare an seinem Nacken. Verdammt, seine Hände fühlten sich so gut an.

Malfoy löste den Kuss, zog ihr Ohrläppchen in seinen Mund und knabberte sanft daran. „Ich will in dir sein“, sagte er offen, mit leiser, heiserer Stimme.

Hermione stöhnte unwillkürlich, denn bei seinen Worten schoss pure Lust durch ihr Innerstes und pulsierte schonungslos. Ja, das wollte sie auch. So sehr.

Diese Ermutigung reichte ihm und er löste die Schnalle von ihrem Umhang und schob ihn von ihren Schultern, wo er zu ihren Füßen liegenblieb.

Hermione dachte flüchtig darüber nach, wie schnell die Dinge ausuferten... Gab es da nicht etwas, was sie hatte tun wollen?

Malfoy zog ihre Unterlippe in seinen Mund, saugte fest daran und ließ seine Zunge dann an ihrer entlanggleiten - auf diese verführerische Weise, die sie fast zittern ließ vor Verlangen sich auf ihn zu schieben und ihn zu nehmen. Es war ein solch ursprünglicher Drang, den er in diesen Situationen immer in ihr wachzurufen schien. Es war, als kehre sie in die Steinzeit zurück, in der die Instinkte eindeutig und grundlegend gewesen waren. Wenn man etwas gewollt hatte, hatte man es sich ohne einen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen genommen. Es war, als würden ihre Hormone die Führung übernehmen und sie selbst hatte kein Mitspracherecht.

Aber sie war nicht in der Steinzeit, sie befand sich im verdammten 20. Jahrhundert und sie musste sich zusammenreißen und die Kontrolle über diese Situation übernehmen, bevor die Dinge ihr aus den Händen glitten. _Schon wieder_.

„Warte“, keuchte sie und hielt seine ungeduldigen Hände fest, die am Saum ihres Schulpullovers zogen.

Malfoy verharrte mit dem Mund über ihrem, ihre Nasen berührten sich. Sie konnte seinen Atem ihre Lippen in weichen kleinen Luftwölkchen streifen spüren und sie sehnte sich so schrecklich danach, ihn wieder zu küssen. Sie hätte es fast getan.

 _Nein_.

Hermione musste zuerst mit ihm reden. Sie musste wissen, was hier vorging. Sie durfte dies nicht noch einmal tun und ihn dann gehen und sie wochenlang ignorieren sehen, bis er wieder das Bedürfnis hatte, sie aufzusuchen. Es störte ihr Leben – oder genauer gesagt trieb dieses Unbekannte sie in den Wahnsinn – und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass es so weiterging.

„Wir müssen reden“, sagte sie, schluckte schwer und trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück.

„Was?“ Malfoys silberfarbene Augen folgten ihr, als sie noch weiter von ihm wegtrat. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?“

„Das ist mein vollkommener Ernst“, versicherte sie ihm und widerstand der Versuchung. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er diese Situation in die Hand nahm. Dieses Mal nicht.

Er lachte humorlos. „Und wieder im letzten Moment ein Rückzieher“, bemerkte er und griff nach unten, um seine Erektion schamlos in eine angenehmere Position zu bringen. Es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass Hermione ihm zusah. „Wird das von jetzt an immer so sein?“

Von jetzt an? Hieß das, er beabsichtigte, dies fortzusetzen?

„Na ja, das hängt davon ab, wie unser Gespräch verläuft“, sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

Malfoy starrte sie an. Er sah frustriert aus. „Wirst du es nie leid zu reden, Granger?“, fragte er barsch.

„Wirst du es nie leid, ein Arschloch zu sein?“, gab sie zurück.

 _Touché_.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich, während er sie ansah. „Nie. Ein Arschloch zu sein macht so viel Spaß.“

Pisser. „Kannst du dich einfach setzen?“, fragte sie und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

„ _Kann ich mich setzen_ “, sagte er und klang vollkommen verärgert. „Du willst wirklich, dass ich mich setze?“, fragte er und sie nickte. Er warf einen traurigen Blick auf das Bett, wandte sich dann wieder zu ihr um und seufzte tief und gequält. „Wird das lange dauern? Es ist nicht direkt das, was ich für heute Abend geplant hatte.“

„Das hängt wohl von dir ab“, sagte sie.

„Worüber, zur Hölle, willst du mit mir reden? Weltfrieden? Das Wohl von Hauselfen?“ Er verzog das Gesicht, als könne er sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen. „Dann lass mich dir sagen, dafür bin ich das falsche Publikum. Dieser Scheiß interessiert mich überhaupt nicht, also solltest du dir vielleicht den Atem für diese Rede sparen.“

„Natürlich tut es das nicht. Nichts interessiert dich, es sei denn, du kannst irgendeinen Nutzen daraus ziehen“, blaffte sie. „Du bist so ein egoistischer Bastard. Aber wie auch immer. Ich schweife vom Thema ab. Es geht hier nicht um deine egozentrischen Neigungen.“ 

„Nicht?“, fragte er sanft. „Wie schade, ich liebe es, über mich selbst zu sprechen.“

Hermione war nicht klar, ob das ein Witz sein sollte oder nicht. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. „Setz dich.“

Malfoy kam langsam und mit festem Grinsen auf sie zu und setzte sich direkt neben sie.

Hermione seufzte. „Was soll das? Hier ist genug Platz, du musst dich nicht fast auf mich drauf setzen.“

„Ja, aber na ja, ich will nun mal genau hier sitzen.“ Er hob seinen Arm und legte ihn auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas hinter Hermiones Kopf. Dann drehte er sich so zu ihr, dass sein Bein an ihrem lag. „Das ist doch für dich in Ordnung, oder?“, fragte er unschuldig.

„Würde es irgendeinen Unterschied machen, wenn ich sage, dass es nicht in Ordnung ist?“, fauchte sie.

„Nein“, sagte er schlicht und ohne zu zögern.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Himmel, dies würde lang und mühsam werden.

„Gut, dann mal los. Worüber möchtest du reden?“, fragte er und sah gelangweilt aus. Er zog an einer ihrer Locken, ließ sie wieder los und beobachtete, wie sie an ihren Platz zurückschnellte.

Wo sollte sie anfangen? Bei Malfoy war es für gewöhnlich das Beste, direkt zur Sache zu kommen. Smalltalk machte ihn gereizt und sie wollte dies so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Sie biss in den sauren Apfel und fragte:„Was läuft hier, Malfoy?“

„Sag du es mir. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann bist du diejenige, die versucht, mich mit ihrem Geplapper zu Tode zu langweilen“, antwortete er.

Hermione biss die Zähne zusammen und zählte leise bis zehn. „Zwischen uns. Was läuft da zwischen _uns_?“

„Offensichtlich nichts“, witzelte er. „Nicht, dass ich es nicht versuchen würde, sollte ich vielleicht hinzufügen. Sind wir jetzt fertig?“ Er beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen und sie schob sein Gesicht weg. Malfoy funkelte sie wütend an.

„Nein, sind wir nicht“, blaffte sie. „Und du solltest besser anfangen, mich ernst zu nehmen, sonst gehe ich“, drohte sie. „Mein Gott, warum tue ich mir das überhaupt an?“, fragte sie sich selbst laut.

„Himmel, das war ein Witz.“ Er warf ihr einen leidenden Blick zu. „Du hast keinen Sinn für Humor.“

„Ich habe keinen Sinn für _Malfoy_ -Humor“, verbesserte sie ihn.

„Sehr schade. Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann verstehst du ihn“, sagte er.

„Ich hoffe inständig nicht. Der Tag, an dem das passiert, wäre tatsächlich ein sehr trauriger Tag.“

„Oder ein sehr freudiger“, gab er zurück, zog sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf und warf ihn auf den Fußboden. „Es würde in Bezug auf das Entfernen des Stocks in deinem Arsch sehr helfen.“

„Und was, frage ich mich, würde helfen, den in deinem zu entfernen? Ich befürchte, nichts auf dieser Welt kann da etwas ausrichten“, gab Hermione schmallippig zurück und sah zu, wie er seine grüne Krawatte löste und sie ohne hinzusehen über seine Schulter warf. „Was um alles in der Welt machst du da?“, fragte sie.

„Ich mache es mir nur bequem“, lächelte er schief und seine Augen funkelten auf eine Weise, die sie sofort misstrauisch werden ließ. „Okay, was hattest du gesagt? Nicht das mit dem Stock in meinem Arsch, das andere“, verdeutlichte er.

Sie seufzte. „Ich hatte gefragt, was zwischen uns läuft. Ich meine, wo soll _das hier_ hinführen?“ Sie wedelte mit der Hand auf dem engen Raum zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Das ist ernsthaft das, worüber du sprechen wolltest?“, fragte er mit enttäuschter Stimme, die zeigte, wie unbeeindruckt er war.

„Eines der Dinge, ja“, erwiderte sie knapp.

Malfoy sah nicht glücklich darüber aus, dass es mehr als eine Sache gab, die sie mit ihm besprechen wollte. „Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen uns läuft, Granger. Wir haben zweimal gefickt. Das ist alles, was ich dir sagen kann. Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du das bereits weißt, deshalb weiß ich wirklich nicht, was du mir sagen möchtest.“

„Na ja, wird das hier eine regelmäßige Sache werden?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, willst du das?“, gab er die Frage an sie zurück.

„Ich habe dich zuerst gefragt.“ Sie hasste es, dass sie auf kindische Erwiderungen zurückgreifen musste, aber sie würde nicht die sein, die es zuerst sagte.

Malfoy starrte sie für eine scheinbare Ewigkeit lang an. „Ja“, antwortete er schließlich. „Wenn es nach mir geht, und das tut es normalerweise, wird das hier eine regelmäßige Sache. Hast du ein Problem damit?“

Es war lächerlich, aber Hermione konnte nichts gegen den kleinen Ausbruch kindischer Begeisterung tun, der in ihrer Brust entfacht wurde. Sie schaffte es sogar, seine Arroganz zu überhören.

„Du scheinst glücklich mit meiner Antwort, ich schließe daraus, dass du kein Problem damit hast“, grinste er. „Offensichtlich willst du nicht, dass unsere kleinen Verabredungen aufhören.“ Er sah ärgerlich selbstgefällig aus. „Aber lass mich eines absolut klarstellen. Das ist alles, was es ist – _Verabredungen_ – verlieb dich nicht in mich oder irgendetwas ähnlich lächerliches.“

„Wenn du das nicht tust, werde ich das auch nicht tun“, flötete sie herausfordernd.

 _Als würde das passieren_.

„Oh, die Möglichkeit, dass das passiert, gibt es nicht“, versicherte er ihr.

„Dann wäre das abgemacht“, sagte sie geschäftig. „Kein sich ineinander verlieben. _Leicht._ Jetzt -“, sie drehte sich leicht zu ihm um und ihre Schultern stießen gegeneinander, „ - müssen wir bestimmte Zeiten in der Woche festlegen, zu denen wir uns treffen. Ich hasse wie es im Moment ist. Du sagst wochenlang nichts und suchst mich dann auf, wenn du mich willst. Das gefällt mir nicht. Ich bin kein Spielzeug, das du immer benutzen kannst, wenn dir danach ist. Dies ist eine gegenseitige Vereinbarung und ich habe auch Mitspracherecht dabei, wie es laufen soll. Wenn dir das nicht recht ist, gehen wir noch heute Abend getrennte Wege.“

Hermione rutschte der Magen in die Kniekehlen, als die letzten Worte ihren Mund verließen. Sie wollte sie aus der Luft zurückholen und wieder herunterschlucken. Gott, sie hätte das nicht sagen sollen, was, wenn es ihm nicht recht war und er sich dafür entschied, jetzt zu gehen? _Mist_. Es stimmte, was sie gesagt hatte, sie war kein Spielzeug, das man einfach so benutzen konnte, aber das bedeutete nicht notwendigerweise, dass sie wollte, dass dies aufhörte, wenn er nicht einverstanden war.

Malfoy biss sich auf die Unterlippe und beobachtete sie scharfsinnig. „Okay, Granger, ich höre. Dann sag mir deine Bedingungen. Ich nehme an, du hast welche?“ Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Hermione hätte am liebsten erleichtert aufgeseufzt, unterdrückte es aber. Sie konnte kaum glauben, wie kooperativ er war. „Okay. Gut. Erstens: Ich teile nicht.“

Malfoy lachte darüber. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte lauthals.

„Das meine ich ernst“, erklärte sie.

„Oh, das weiß ich“, grinste er. „Du erträgst den Gedanken nicht, dass mich irgendjemand anders berührt, richtig?“

Das stimmte tatsächlich, aber sie würde das ihm gegenüber nicht zugeben. „Das ist wohl kaum der Grund. Ich bin Einzelkind, ich habe nie gelernt zu teilen. Außerdem würde ich mir am liebsten keine STI einfangen, wenn ich also höre, dass du noch mit anderen schläfst, ist dies hier sofort beendet.“

„Was um alles in der Welt ist eine STI?“, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Egal, ich will es gar nicht wissen, offensichtlich irgendetwas, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat und hier absolut irrelevant ist.“ Er warf ihr einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Aber es scheint, als hätten wir etwas gemeinsam. Ich habe auch nie gelernt zu teilen, obwohl ich mir nicht wirklich Sorgen mache, du könntest mit irgendjemandem anders schlafen. Ich halte dich nicht für jemanden, der zwei Affären gleichzeitig laufen hat. Das wäre irgendwie so ungrangerisch.“

„Dann sind wir uns einig?“, fragte sie. „Keine anderen Affären, solange diese läuft?“

„Willst du, dass wir unsere kleinen Finger verhaken, um das Versprechen zu besiegeln?“, neckte er und hielt seinen kleinen Finger hoch.

Hermione zog kurz in Erwägung, ihm den Finger zu brechen, aber es würde die Dinge nur in die Länge ziehen. „Außerdem kein Wort hierüber zu niemandem.“

„Verdammte Scheiße, Granger. _Das ist ja wohl sonnenklar_ “, höhnte Malfoy.

Niemand durfte etwas von ihnen erfahren, es war gefährlich. Trotzdem konnte Hermione nicht verhindern, dass seine Vehemenz sie verletzte. „Ich kann dich samstags und mittwochs an den Abenden treffen, passen dir diese Tage?“, fuhr sie schnell fort.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe meine täglichen Vorhaben nicht Monate im voraus festgelegt“, prustete er, wurde dann aber abrupt still, als er ihre ziemlich merkwürdig ausdruckslose Miene sah. „Oh Gott“, sagte er langsam und betrachtete sie ungläubig. „Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du deine täglichen Vorhaben Monate im voraus festlegst?“

Hermione fegte irgendeinen unsichtbaren Fussel von ihrem Rock und wandte den Blick ab.

„Wow. Das ist wirklich verdammt traurig, weißt du das? Meine Güte, Granger.“ Er rutschte von ihr weg zur anderen Seite des Sofas und trat sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, dann legte er seine Füße auf das Sofa und streckte die Beine aus.

„Es ist nichts falsch daran, organisiert zu sein“, verteidigte sie sich.

„Nein, es gibt organisierte Menschen, dann gibt es Zwangsstörungen und dann dich“, zählte er an den Fingern ab. „Du weißt, dass du nicht alles kontrollieren kannst.“

_Aber sie konnte es versuchen._

Hermione schnaubte und sah hinunter auf seine sockenbedeckten Füße, die gerade über ihren Oberschenkel strichen. Sie hätte sie am liebsten vom Sofa geschoben, aber sie widerstand dem Drang. _Gerade eben so._ „Das sind die einzigen Tage, an denen ich Zeit habe“, erklärte sie ihm.

„Das sind die einzigen Tage, an denen du Zeit haben _willst_. Das ist ein Unterschied.“ Er stützte sein Kinn auf seine Unterarme und sah sie an. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du Termine für Sex festlegst“, kicherte er. „Hast du für alles feste Termine? Schlafen... essen... Toilettengänge... _Selbstbefriedigung_ -“

„Mach, was du willst“, unterbrach sie ihn fauchend. „Ich habe noch andere Dinge zu tun. Meine Welt dreht sich nicht um dich und _wird es auch in Zukunft nie tun.“_

„Ist ja gut. Entspann dich, Granger, du willst doch nicht, dass dir die Haare ausfallen. Wo sollen dann all die Vögel schlafen?“

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy“, sagte sie nur.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen zur Decke. „Ich merke, du verstehst den Malfoy-Humor immer noch nicht. Keine Sorge. Ich gebe die Hoffnung noch nicht auf.“  
Hermione seufzte und stand auf, um zu gehen. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie das nicht schon längst getan hatte.

„Gut“, stimmte er schnell zu und seufzte verärgert. „Wenn ich deine lächerliche Mittwoch–und-Samstag- Forderung einrichten kann, dann werde ich das tun, wenn nicht...“, er zuckte die Achseln.

Warum musste er so schwierig sein? Er konnte sich diese Abende ganz sicher frei halten. „Gut“, stimmte sie widerwillig zu und setzte sich wieder.

„Okay“, sagte Malfoy und begann langsam, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Jetzt, da dieses Problem beseitigt ist -“ Er ließ das Ende des Satzes offen und sein Blick brannte sich bedeutungsvoll in ihren.

„Warte“, platzte sie heraus. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig.“

Er verdrehte die Augen, fuhr aber fort, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Bist du sicher? Worüber könntest du denn noch sprechen wollen?“

Hermiones Blick folgte seinen Fingern und saugte die cremefarbene Haut auf, die Zentimeter für Zentimeter freigelegt wurde. „Was?“, fragte sie verwirrt blinzelnd.

Malfoy grinste und öffnete den letzten Knopf, dann setzte er sich auf, um das Kleidungsstück ganz auszuziehen.

„Worüber möchtest du noch sprechen?“, wiederholte er und grinste extrem zufrieden.

Er versuchte offensichtlich, sie vom Reden abzubringen und dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war er sich sicher, gewonnen zu haben. Hermione hasste es, zugeben zu müssen, dass es irgendwie funktionierte, aber nachdem sie sich kurz innerlich selbst geohrfeigt hatte, räusperte sie sich und starrte ihn an. „Ich muss mit dir über...“ Sie verstummte und starrte auf die Innenseite seines linken Unterarms.

Malfoy erstarrte und sein Blick schoss hinunter auf die Stelle, auf die sie starrte. Hermione bemerkte die Panik nicht, die seine Züge verdunkelte, und ebenso wenig den Ausdruck purer Erleichterung, die den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später über sein Gesicht floss. Da war kein Dunkles Mal. Seine Haut war hell und untätowiert. Das bedeutete, dass Malfoy kein Todesser war.

Eine Last, die sie vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, hob sich plötzlich von ihren Schultern und die Erleichterung, die sie verspürte, war fast gewaltig genug, um sie laut aufstöhnen zu lassen.

Harry hatte unrecht. _Er hatte unrecht_. Und sie war noch niemals so glücklich darüber gewesen.

Hermione war nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr die Tatsache, dass Malfoy ein Todesser hätte sein können, sie unterbewusst beschäftigt hatte, auch wenn sie sich sicher gewesen war, dass er keiner war.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist, Granger?“, fragte er barsch. „Du hast einen sonderbaren Gesichtsausdruck und er gefällt mir nicht.“

„Nichts.“ Sie konnte nicht anders, als leicht zu lächeln. „Tut mir leid“, sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn frei zu machen, ertappte sich dann aber dabei, dass sie wieder auf seinen Unterarm blickte, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Malfoy starrte sie an, setzte sich aufrecht hin und verdeckte dabei seinen Arm. „Was zur Hölle siehst du dir an?“, fragte er in scharfem, beunruhigtem Ton.

Hermione warf einen Blick auf sein Gesicht. „Nichts.“ Er starrte sie weiter an, und der Blick aus seinen grauen Augen war grimmig und unnachgiebig. Sie schluckte schwer und ihr wurde klar, dass er sie dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie auf seinen Arm starrte und vermutlich auch wusste, warum.

„Gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen möchtest?“, fragte er wütend und es klang fast wie ein Befehl.

„Ähm..“, begann sie unsicher.

„Nur zu, was ist los?“, ermutigte er sie. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du mir etwas zu sagen, also sag es einfach.“

„Na ja...“

„Spuck es aus“, fauchte er.

Hermione konnte nicht verstehen, warum er so wütend war. „Harry dachte, dass du -“ Sie verstummte. Sie sollte dies nicht gestehen. Malfoys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie fuhr widerstrebend fort. „Er hatte diese lächerliche Vorstellung, dass... _Na ja_ , er dachte du wärst -“

„Ein Todesser“, beendete er den Satz für sie. „Erzähl mir lieber etwas, das ich nicht schon wusste.“

„Du wusstest das?“, fragte sie überrascht.

„Ja, er hat es mir vor ungefähr einem Monat gesagt, als ich ein unglückliches Aufeinandertreffen mit ihm und Weasley hatte - tatsächlich bist du auch noch aufgetaucht, wenn ich mich recht erinnere“, erzählte er ihr.

Ach ja, das stimmte. Himmel, sie hatte allerdings nicht gewusst, dass Harry ihn offen beschuldigt hatte, ein Todesser zu sein. Ach du Schande! „Das wusste ich nicht“, gab sie zu.

„Gut, jetzt weißt du es. Das erklärt aber nicht, warum du auf meinen Arm starrst.“

Hermione hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten. Es war vielleicht besser, einfach ehrlich zu ihm zu sein. Du meine Güte, sie war es bisher auch gewesen, was machte noch etwas mehr Aufrichtigkeit an diesem Punkt noch aus. „Harry hat mich gebeten, herauszufinden, ob du ein Dunkles Mal hast oder nicht. Du weißt, während unserer Arbeit an dem Projekt“, fügte sie hinzu, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er dächte, sie und Harry hätten einen Plan entwickelt, in dem sie mit ihm schlief, nur um herauszufinden, ob er ein Todesser war oder nicht. Aber Malfoy schien nicht weiter bekümmert, deshalb fuhr sie fort. „Jetzt kann ich ihm sicher sagen, dass du keiner bist, was großartig ist. Wahrscheinlich wird er jetzt Ruhe geben.

Malfoy sah sie stirnrunzelnd und mit verwirrtem Blick an. „Warte – wusstest du das nicht bereits?“, fragte er. „Ich meine, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du mich ohne Hemd gesehen hast.“

„Ja, na ja... Ich war beim letzten Mal irgendwie abgelenkt“, gab sie errötend zu.

Malfoy sah sie weiter mit gerunzelter Stirn an und nahm nicht mal die Gelegenheit wahr, sie wegen ihres Abgelenktseins bei ihrem letzten Zusammensein zu verspotten. „Du hast also willentlich mit mir geschlafen, obwohl du dachtest, ich sei ein Todesser, und doch einen stichhaltigen Beweis hättest finden können, dass ich keiner bin?“

„Nein“, spottete sie.

Malfoy starrte sie an. „Dann verstehe ich dich nicht“, erklärte er.

Hermione seufzte. „ _Ich_ habe nie geglaubt, dass du ein Todesser bist. _Harry_ war derjenige, der dachte, dass du einer bist. Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht versucht hätte, ihm das auszureden, aber er wollte nicht hören. Du kannst manchmal gehässig sein, Malfoy, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du böse bist. Ich hätte nie zugelassen, dass dies passiert, wenn ich wirklich geglaubt hätte, du wärst ein Todesser.“

Malfoys Miene verdunkelte sich bei ihren Worten und sie verstand nicht warum. Was hatte sie Falsches gesagt? Die Art, wie er sie ansah, ließ es ihr sofort kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen. „Aber was, wenn Potter recht gehabt hätte und du falsch gelegen hättest? Was hättest du dann getan?“

Sie sah ihm ohne zu blinzeln fest in die Augen. „Ich hätte diesen Raum sofort verlassen“, antwortete sie aufrichtig.

„Und was dann?“, drängte er. „Wärst du direkt zu Dumbledore gelaufen, um ihm zu sagen, dass unter seinem Dach ein Todesser lebt? Oder wärst du stattdessen zum Orden des Phönix gegangen?“

Hermione leckte über ihre plötzlich trockenen Lippen. Ihr gefiel nicht, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch lief. „Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete sie abwehrend, stand auf und strich ihre Kleidung glatt. Ihr war mulmig zumute. „Was spielt das überhaupt für eine Rolle?“, versuchte sie das Thema zu beenden. „Du bist kein Todesser.“

„Ich bin nur neugierig.“ Auch er stand auf und stellte sich vor sie. „Was hättest du getan? Du wärst zu Dumbledore gegangen, oder?“

„Ich sagte, ich weiß es nicht -“

„Du hast doch sicher darüber nachgedacht, auch wenn du nicht geglaubt hast, dass ich ein Todesser bin. Trotz allem bestand die Möglichkeit, und du wärst dumm, wenn du das nicht in Betracht gezogen hättest“, fuhr er fast gesprächig fort. „Es ist immer besser, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen -“

„Gut!“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Ja, wahrscheinlich wäre ich zu Dumbledore gegangen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Ich begreife nicht, was es uns bringt, das zu wissen. Es ist vollkommen irrelevant.“

Sie starrten einander lange an und Hermiones Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust. Warum sah er sie so an? So verloren und entmutigt.

„Malfoy, was ist los?“, fragte sie leise und fühlte sich ganz kribbelig.

Malfoy blinzelte plötzlich, seine Miene wurde wieder heller und seine Schultern entspannten sich. Er lächelte sie an. „Nichts. Du hast natürlich recht“, stimmte er zu. „Die ganze Sache ist irrelevant.“

Hermione atmete aus und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Weißt du“, begann Malfoy beiläufig, „Potter hätte es wirklich besser wissen müssen.“ Er wandte sich von ihr ab und ging zum Bett, während er seine Hose öffnete. Dann zog er sie zusammen mit seinen Boxershorts und den Socken schnell aus und ließ sich gänzlich nackt auf das Bett fallen. „Ich meine, sehe ich so aus, als wüsste ich irgendetwas über Tattoos, magische oder nicht magische? Sieh dir meine Haut an, sie ist makellos“, grinste er boshaft.

Hermione sah sich seine Haut bereits an und sie war geneigt, ihm zuzustimmen. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Männlichkeit, bevor ihr Blick verlegen davonhuschte. Es war eigentlich ziemlich absurd, an diesem Punkt verlegen zu sein, aber leider war sie es und wurde rot wie eine Närrin.

„Komm schon, Granger, sie genau hin“, ermutigte er sie. „Du weißt, dass du das willst.“

Ihr Blick schnellte zurück zu ihm und saugte seinen Körper in all seine Pracht ein. Dann fanden ihre Augen zurück zu seinem Penis und zum ersten Mal betrachtete sie ihn genau, als ihre Neugier sie übermannte.

Malfoy lag einfach da, ein Bein angewinkelt und das andere lang ausgestreckt, beide Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Er war der Inbegriff sorgloser Gelassenheit und sie konnte nicht begreifen, wie er dort so liegen konnte, während sie ihn genau unter die Lupe nahm. Es war absurd.

„Also, was denkst du?“, fragte er. „Ich kann dein Gehirn buchstäblich von hier arbeiten hören.“

„Na ja“, sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich dachte, er wäre größer als das.“ Malfoy sah sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich meine, ich erinnere mich daran, dass er viel größer schien, du weißt schon, beim letzten Mal.“

Malfoy grinste und streckte eine Hand nach unten aus.

Hermione ließ die braunen Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet, während er seinen Penis fest in seine rechte Hand nahm.

 _Heilige Scheiße_.

Sie betrachtete, wie er seinen Schwanz langsam streichelte, bis der vollständig hart war und ihr ganzer Körper wurde von innen heraus warm und pulsierte mit jedem Herzschlag.

In Windeseile war Malfoys Schwanz blutgefüllt, lang und hart und unübersehbar. Sie konnte den Blick buchstäblich nicht von ihm abwenden.

„Besser?“, fragte er.

Hermione hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

„Okay, steh nicht einfach nur herum“, sagte er. „Zieh dich aus.“

Ihr Blick schoss in sein Gesicht, sie wollte sehen, ob sie dort irgendetwas hinterhältiges erkennen konnte, aber alles, was sie sah, waren weit geöffnete, silberfarbene Augen, die mit purer Lust und reinem Verlangen gefüllt waren. Sie begann, sich ohne einen weiteren Gedanken auszuziehen.


	8. Was willst DU?

Draco fuhr damit fort, seinen Schwanz leicht zu reiben, während er zusah, wie Granger begann, sich auszuziehen.

Ihr unerwartetes Gespräch über Dunkle Male und Todesser schwebte ihm noch irgendwo im Kopf herum und er fand es ziemlich schwierig, es einfach abzuschütteln.

Es war vollkommen lächerlich, aber er fühlte sich fast verraten von Granger.

Natürlich würde sie direkt zu diesem verdammten Dumbledore gehen, wenn sie herausfand, dass er ein Todesser war, das war offensichtlich und er hatte immer gewusst, dass genau das dann passieren würde. Warum zur verfickten Hölle empfand er dann so?

Es handelte sich um _Granger_ , um Himmels Willen. Eine von Potters besten Freunden. Sie würde ihn direkt noch in der selben Sekunde verpetzen, in der sie Wind davon bekam, dass er für den Dunklen Lord arbeitete. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass sie Potter plötzlich fallen ließ und auf seiner Seite wäre? Diese Vorstellung war gelinde gesagt grotesk.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, das schwere Gefühl der Unsicherheit loszuwerden, das er empfand. Dieser Gedankengang war dumm und sinnlos. Am Ende des Tages war Granger Teil des Lichts, während er unwiderruflich im Dunkeln verloren war. So war es immer gewesen und genau so würde es immer sein. So lange er sich dessen bewusst war, war alles in Ordnung. Na gut, so in Ordnung, wie es in seiner Situation sein konnte.

Er seufzte laut und rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Er musste der Realität ins Auge sehen und sich zusammenreißen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Granger und sah verlegen aus. Sie war dabei gewesen, sich ihre weiße Bluse aufzuknöpfen, verharrte jetzt aber auf halbem Weg.

Er starrte sie mit seinen unergründlichen, stahlgrauen Augen an und seine Miene verriet nichts. „Du brauchst viel zu lange, um dich auszuziehen, das ist los“, sagte er in unbeschwertem, neckenden Tonfall.

Granger verdrehte die Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Musst du immer so ein ungeduldiger Blödmann sein?“, fragte sie.

„Ja“, antwortete er schlicht und sein Blick verweilte auf den reizvollen Hügeln, die oben aus ihrem sinnlichen weißen BH herausragten. „Jetzt beeil dich.“

Sie sah ihn mit gesenktem Blick an und ließ die Bluse von ihren Schultern gleiten und zu Boden fallen. „Gut Ding braucht Weile“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme triefte vor Überlegenheit.

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie an. „Und du bist also ein _gut Ding_?“, fragte er zweifelnd.

„Sag du es mir?“, flüsterte sie halblaut, trat sich ihre Schuhe von den Füßen und zog den Reißverschluss ihres Rocks auf. Sie schob ihn langsam ihre Beine herunter und zog sich geschickt die Socken aus, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Das wird sich zeigen“, murmelte er abgelenkt und der Blick aus seinen silberfarbenen Augen glitt von Kopf bis Fuß über ihren gesamten Körper. Seine Pupillen wurden weit bei ihrem Anblick – sie trug jetzt nichts weiter als ihre Unterwäsche. „Zieh deinen BH aus“, befahl er. Er wünschte sich verzweifelt, sie wieder betrachten zu können und dieses Mal richtig. Er wollte sich Zeit nehmen und jeden Zentimeter ihres sinnlichen Körpers erforschen.

Er sah sie zögern und dachte für einen Moment, sie würde sich weigern, aber dann griff sie hinter ihren Rücken, öffnete den BH und ließ ihn ihre Arme hinunter auf den dicken Teppich gleiten, wo bereits der Rest ihrer Kleidung lag.

Dracos Blick hing gefesselt an ihren vollen Brüsten. Kirke, das waren wirklich die schönsten Titten, die er in seinem Leben je gesehen hatte. Er sehnte sich danach, an den kleinen, rosafarbenen Spitzen zu knabbern und zu saugen. Als wüsste sie genau was er dachte, wurden ihre Brustwarzen plötzlich zu kleinen, harten Kieseln und forderten ihn praktisch heraus, sie zu schmecken. _Oh, das würde er. Sehr bald._

Dracos Schwanz zuckte vor Vorfreude und er griff nach unten, nahm ihn fest in die Hand, rieb einige Male hart darüber und sein Mund öffnete sich in einem lautlosen Stöhnen.

Als Reaktion darauf errötete Granger am ganzen Körper – vor Verlegenheit oder Erregung? Er war sich nicht sicher – aber egal was es war, es gefiel ihm. Es gefiel ihm sehr.

„Zieh dein Höschen aus“, verlangte er mit einer Stimme, die so tief und heiser war, dass sie sogar für seine eigenen Ohren fremd klang.

Grangers Wangen glühten, aber sie befolgte seine Forderung. Sie hakte ihre Daumen unter den dünnen Stoff an ihren Hüften und zog es herunter. Als sie herausgestiegen war, stellte sie ein Bein vor das andere, legte die Arme leicht um ihre Taille und starrte die Wand an, scheinbar unfähig, ihn anzusehen.

Draco ließ seinen Schwanz los und dieser klatschte gegen sein Becken. Er runzelte seine Stirn tief. „Hör auf.“

Ihr Blick schoss in sein Gesicht und fand den seinen. Sie hatte die Stirn verwirrt gerunzelt. „Womit soll ich aufhören?“

„Hör auf, dich selbst zu verdecken“, sagte er mit Nachdruck, schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Granger starrte darauf, bevor sie auf ihn zu ging und die Hand zögernd ergriff.

Draco verdrehte seine Augen so sehr, dass sie fast aus den Höhlen traten. Das würde nicht reichen, das würde ganz und gar nicht reichen. „Granger, ernsthaft, es gibt nichts, was dir peinlich sein muss, deshalb hör bitte auf mit dem, was auch immer du da tust, es ist unwürdig.“

Unglaublicher Weise errötete sie nur noch mehr und vermied es, seinem Blick zu begegnen.

_Verflucht noch mal._

Draco wusste, dass, wenn Granger erst einmal losgelegt hatte, sie nicht zu bremsen war in ihrer Suche nach Befriedigung. Das hier war das Mädchen, das vor nur wenigen Wochen seinen Schwanz mit glühendem Griff fest umschlossen hatte und es verwirrte ihn, wie sie sich jetzt verhielt. Hatte sie sich schon einmal genau betrachtet? Draco bezweifelte es, denn dann würde sie sich jetzt nicht so albern verhalten.

Er würde dieser unangebrachten Schüchternheit ein Ende bereiten müssen, sie tat sich damit keinen Gefallen und es war völlig absurd, angesichts ihres jüngsten Umgangs miteinander.

Draco stand auf und hob sie hoch, dann warf er sie auf das Bett und war hocherfreut darüber, wie ihre Brüste hüpften und wackelten, als sie auf der weichen Decke landete.

„Malfoy!“, quietschte sie kichernd.

Draco sah einfach nur frevelhaft grinsend auf sie herab, stützte seine Arme links und rechts von ihrem Körper auf das Bett und kroch an ihr hinauf.

Sie erstarrte völlig und Draco konnte die Panik buchstäblich in ihrem Blick tanzen sehen.

_Was zur Hölle war das jetzt?_

„Gut, das war`s. Granger, was, verdammt noch mal, ist hier los? Warum siehst du mich an, als würde ich versuchen, dir deine Seele zu stehlen oder etwas ähnlich absurdes?“, fragte er mit völlig fassungslosem Blick.

„Okay, hast du das vor?“, fragte sie.

Er wandte den Blick zum Himmel, um sein Leid auszudrücken. „Ja, das tue ich in meiner Freizeit, wusstest du das nicht?“ Er schwieg kurz und fragte dann: „Bist du nervös oder so etwas? Denn wenn ja, lass mich dir sagen, dass es keinen Grund gibt, nervös zu sein. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir dies nicht schon mal gemacht.“ Er musste nicht einmal die Augen verdrehen, in seiner Stimme lag genug Sarkasmus, um die Große Halle zu füllen.

„Ja, das weiß ich“, jammerte sie und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. „Es ist nur so, dass es diesmal anders ist. Dieses Mal haben wir es _geplant_.“ Als sie dies sagte, zogen verschiedene Emotionen über ihr Gesicht, von denen Draco nicht eine auch nur im Ansatz deuten konnte. Offensichtlich irgendwelche unsinnigen Mädchengefühle, die Draco nie verstehen würde.

_Hexen!_

„Und deshalb benimmst du dich, als wärst du mit dem Teufel im Bett gelandet?“ Hermione sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an, aber er ignorierte sie. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich dich überfallen hätte? Es wäre gut, wenn ich das für das nächste Mal wüsste.“

„Nein... Ja... _Nein_... Ich weiß es nicht!“, brachte sie stotternd hervor.

Draco unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Würde diese Frau jemals aufhören, alles zu überdenken? Meine Güte, es machte ihn wütend und jetzt stellte es sich anscheinend sogar seinem Sexleben in den Weg.

„Ich bin einfach momentan völlig durcheinander“, gab sie zu und legte ihren Handrücken an ihre Stirn.

„Was du nicht sagst“, sagte er ausdruckslos und sie schlug ihm für diesen Kommentar gegen den Arm.

„Das hier ist ziemlich viel für mich, Malfoy, etwas Rücksicht wäre nicht verkehrt“, schimpfte sie.

„Bei Merlins Zauberstab. Wenn du jetzt sentimental wirst, bring ich mich um. Halt mich bitte aus deiner Melancholie heraus“, jammerte er in seiner üblichen dramatischen Art.

Hermione funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Okay, willst du das hier oder nicht? Ich bin dieses ganze hin und her leid. In einem Moment bist du heiß und im nächsten kalt wie Eis“, sagte er geradeheraus. „Offen gesagt geht mir das extrem auf den Zeiger. Entweder willst du mich ficken oder du willst es nicht. So einfach ist das.“

Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er täte, wenn sie sagte, sie wolle ihn nicht mehr ficken, aber das würde er später herausfinden, sollte es dazu kommen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er extrem angepisst wäre, besonders, nachdem sie vorhin seine ganze Zeit mit Gequatsche verschwendet hatte.

„Nichts ist einfach, wenn es um dich geht“, sagte sie düster.

Was zur Hölle sollte das jetzt bedeuten?

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Es reichte. „Letzte Chance. Ja oder nein?“

Grangers Blick war auf die Zimmerdecke geheftet, sie weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich mache da nicht mit, Granger. Ich spiele diese kleinen Spielchen nicht mit. Ich habe so schon genug am Hals.“

Sie sagte immer noch nichts.

Nachdem er einige Augenblicke gewartet hatte, atmete er frustriert aus. „ _Gut_ “, knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und wollte sich von ihr herunterrollen.

Hermiones Arme schnellten hoch und sie schlang sie fest um seinen muskulösen Rücken. „Nein, geh nicht“, brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Es tut mir leid, ich … Bleib, bitte.“

Nach einem kurzen Moment hörte Malfoy auf, sich zu widersetzen und starrte auf sie hinab.

Sie atmete flach und zitternd aus, führte ihre Hand zu seinem Kopf und strich ihm mehrfach durch die Haare, bevor sie ihn zu sich hinunterzog und ihn sanft küsste.

Draco ließ den Kuss zu, erwiderte ihn aber nicht gleich. Er ließ sich zart von ihr küssen - ihre Lippen formten sich perfekt um seine, während sie langsam seine Unterlippe in ihren Mund saugte und ihre Zunge über die feinen Rillen gleiten ließ.

Je länger der Kuss dauerte, desto stärker spürte Draco seine Entschlossenheit schwinden. Schließlich teilten seine Lippen sich ganz von allein und er bewegte seinen Mund ein klein wenig an ihrem.

Hermione ergriff die Gelegenheit sofort und stieß ihre Zunge ohne einen Moment des Zögerns in seinen Mund, offenbar versuchte sie zu beweisen, wie sehr sie wollte, dass er blieb. Ob sie das allerdings sich selbst oder ihm beweisen wollte, war noch mal eine völlig andere Sache.

Draco strich seine Zunge an ihrer entlang, wenn auch nicht in seiner üblichen drängenden Art, sondern langsam und zart und so machte er deutlich, dass er nicht bereit war, sich ihr einfach zu ergeben. Sie ging ihm gewaltig auf den Geist und er wollte, dass sie das wusste.

Granger verstärkte ihre Bemühungen – sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und fuhr fort, ihn zu verschlingen. Sie küsste ihn heftig, drängte ihre Zunge fast gewaltsam in seinen Mund und biss ihm sogar die Lippe blutig, trotzdem küsste er sie weiterhin so, als wäre sie aus feinstem Porzellan. Sie küsste ihn um seinen Mund herum und biss in seinen Kiefer, zog ihre Zähne über die leichte Rauheit seiner täglich nachwachsenden Bartstoppeln und griff seinen Mund dann von neuem mit Leidenschaft an.

Draco widerstand ihrem Angriff ziemlich tapfer. Er hatte den größten Teil seines Gewichts auf seinem rechten Arm abgestützt und seine rechte Hüfte lag an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels. Das war die einzige Stelle, an der ihre Körper sich berührten und er merkte genau, dass Granger darüber immer frustrierter wurde. Sie versuchte unaufhörlich, ihn auf sich zu ziehen, aber er würde nicht nachgeben, noch nicht. Ihr musste klar werden, wie sehr sie das hier wollte, dann würde sie beim nächsten Mal vielleicht nicht zögern.

Nach langen Augenblicken zog Granger sich zurück und fauchte. Sie griff nach seinem Kinn und bohrte ihre Fingernägel hinein.

Draco fühlte sie in seine Haut schneiden und es tat verdammt weh, aber er verzog keine Miene, er sah sie einfach nur an und sein Gesicht war eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit.

„Was zur Hölle soll das, Malfoy?“, wollte sie wissen und in ihren Augen blitzte Wut. „Warum machst du das? Ich dachte, es ist das, was du willst?“

Draco leckte über seine Unterlippe und schmeckte die kupferartige Note seines eigenen Blutes. „Was willst du, Granger?“, fragte er ruhig und ignorierte ihre Frage.

„Was?“, fragte sie vollkommen aufgebracht. „Ist das nicht ziemlich offensichtlich?“

Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Was willst du?“, fragte er, diesmal bestimmter.

Sie starrte ihn an.

 _„Was willst du?_ “, knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Dich!“, schrie sie. „Ist es das, was du hören willst? _Ich will dich_. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“

_Endlich._

„Es ist ein Anfang“, sagte er und küsste sie stürmisch, seine Lippen verschlangen sie heftiger als sie es je zuvor getan hatten.

Hermione erwiderte den Kuss wie ein ausgehungertes Tier. „Du. Bist. Ein. _Arschloch._ “, keuchte sie in den kurzen Pausen die ihm seine leckende Zunge und seine knabbernden Zähne ließen.

Draco griff in ihre wilden Locken und zog ihren Kopf kräftig zurück, vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und eroberte ihn mit seinen Lippen, Zähnen und der Zunge. So lange sie aufhörte, zu hinterfragen was das hier zwischen ihnen war, konnte sie ihn nennen wie sie wollte.

Hermione summte leise, schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren.

„Deine Haut schmeckt so gut“, stöhnte er und zog mit der Zungenspitze eine Linie über ihr Schlüsselbein. Er rutschte weiter an ihr hinab, bedeckte ihren gesamte Brustkorb und die reizvollen Wölbungen ihrer Brüste mit kleinen, nassen Küssen, nahm dann eine rosafarbene Brustwarze in seinen Mund und saugte _heftig_ daran.

Hermiones Rücken wölbte sich vom Bett hoch und ihre Hüften wiegten sich unkontrolliert, was dazu führte, dass ihr Oberschenkel über die empfindliche Spitze von Dracos Penis strich. Er stöhnte, den Mund immer noch um ihre Brustwarze gelegt, reizte sie mit seinen Zähnen und wandte sich dann der anderen zu, um dort dasselbe zu tun.

„ _Oh Gott_ “, stöhnte sie.

Draco setzte seinen Weg ihren Körper hinunter fort, küsste die weiche Haut unter ihrem Brustkorb und verweilte kurz an ihrem Bauchnabel, um seine Zunge hineinzutauchen und ihn zu umspielen. Dann leckte er eine nasse Spur hinunter zu ihren Schamhaaren, während seine Hände sanft die Innenseite ihrer Beine hinauf strichen und dann ihre Oberschenkel packten und sie weit auseinander schoben.

Hermione erstarrte sofort und keuchte. „ _Malfoy_.“ Sie errötete und versuchte, ihre Beine zu schließen, aber Draco hatte sich bereits dazwischen geklemmt und starrte sie fast ehrfürchtig an. „Was machst du? _Nicht gucken_ “, sagte sie vergeblicherweise und wand sich.

Oh, dafür war es zu spät, Draco nahm den Anblick ihrer Muschi bereits begierig auf – es war ein extrem reizvoller Anblick und das nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht. So viele verschiedene Gedanken jagten ihm durch den Kopf, aber nur ein Wort schien unter all den anderen herauszustechen. Wunderschön. _Wunderschön?_ Er hatte zuvor noch nie darüber nachgedacht, ob eine Vagina schön ist, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Grangers genau das war. Alles war eng und fest und gut geformt und sie glitzerte auf eine Weise, die ihn anflehte, sie zu schmecken.

„Malfoy“, quietschte sie und verbarg vor Verlegenheit ihr Gesicht. „Ist das wirklich nötig?“

„Ähm, ja, ist es“, antwortete er. „Und glaub mir, du wirst mir vollkommen zustimmen, wenn ich erst einmal mit dir fertig bin.“ Er streckte den Arm aus und zog ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht. „Hör auf damit und sieh mich an.“

Hermione starrte zu ihm hinunter und sah aus, als wünsche sie sich ein schwarzes Loch, in das sie verschwinden könnte.

„Alles ist gut. Beruhige dich, es wird dir gefallen, das verspreche ich.“ Er erwiderte ihren Blick und senkte seinen Kopf langsam, aber seine silberfarbenen Augen ließen ihre nicht los.

„Was machst du?“, fragte sie panisch.

Draco verharrte kurz und leckte sich die Lippen. „Ich will dich schmecken“, sagte er einfach und sein Mund sank auf ihre Klitoris. Seine Lippen teilten sich und er schloss sie um ihre kleine Knospe, saugte sie sanft in seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge um sie schnellen und wirbeln.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen bis fast nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war und öffnete den Mund. „ _Oh, verdammt!_ “, stöhnte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Draco leckte von ihrer Öffnung zu ihrer Klitoris und wieder zurück und summte zufrieden über den Geschmack, der auf seiner Zunge explodierte. Er war wie der ihrer Haut, aber intensiver, mit einem klaren derben Unterton und einem leicht süßen, leicht säuerlichen Abgang. Er konnte einfach nicht genug davon bekommen.

Er vergrub sein ganzes Gesicht zwischen ihren Beinen und atmete ihren berauschenden Duft ein, während seine Lippen und seine Zunge jeden Zentimeter ihrer Mitte erforschten und er all die Stellen kennenlernte, die sie zucken, seufzen oder unverhohlen stöhnen ließen.

„Oh mein Gott, _oh mein Gott_ , das fühlt sich so gut an“, sagte sie, grub ihre Hände in seine Haare und spreizte ihre Beine noch weiter.

Draco stieß seine Zunge mehrfach in ihre enge Öffnung und genoss ihre Schreie nach `mehr` und ihr gellendes `Ja`, dann ersetzte er die Zunge durch zwei Finger. Er fand ihr kleines Nervenbündel schnell und rieb mit seinen Fingerspitzen darüber, wieder und wieder, während er mit seiner Zunge über ihre kleine Knospe leckte und strich.

Hermione gab einen tiefen, kehligen Laut von sich und keuchte, während sie ihre Hüften anhob und sich noch dichter an sein Gesicht drückte. „ _Verdammt_ , hör nicht auf“, sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Gleich. _Gleich. Aaahhh_.“

Alles, was Draco tun musste, war, seine Finger zu drehen und ihre Klitoris in seinen Mund zu saugen und augenblicklich schrie sie seinen Namen, ihre Beine zitterten und ihr ganzer Körper zuckte.

Sein Mund wurde mit ihrer Flüssigkeit gefüllt und er schloss die Augen, summte und nahm sie begierig auf.

Nach einem letzten Zungenstrich – der ihn fast den Kopf kostete, da Grangers Muschi offensichtlich zu empfindlich für solch eine Berührung war und sie die Beine zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichts zusammenschlug – zog Draco seine Lippen über ihren ganzen Körper hinauf bis zu ihrem Gesicht und bedeckte ihren Mund mit seinem. Er spürte, wie sie zurückzuckte, wahrscheinlich schockiert von ihrem Geschmack auf seinen Lippen, aber schon bald schmolz sie in dem Kuss dahin und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Das war...“ Sie verstummte und starrte ihn an, offenbar sprachlos.

Draco stöhnte und legte seine Hand um ihre linke Brust. „Ich will in dir sein“, sagte er heiser mit dunklem, wilden Blick. „Ich will dich um meinen Schwanz fühlen.“

Hermione strich mit ihrer rechten Hand seinen nackten Rücken hinunter, nahm seinen Schwanz in die linke Hand und führte ihn zu ihrer Öffnung.

Draco sah fest in ihre kognakfarbenen Augen, während er die Spitze seines Schwanzes ihre Nässe entlanggleiten spürte – es fühlte sich an wie Seide und es war _himmlisch_.

„ _Scheiße_ “, hauchte er und in einem Moment unkontrollierbaren Verlangens griff er nach ihren Handgelenken, hielt sie über ihrem Kopf fest und stieß mit einem einzigen schnellen, _tiefen_ Stoß in sie hinein.

Hermione stöhnte, schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und warf sich ihm entgegen.

„Verdammt. Du bist so feucht und so _eng_ “, stöhnte er und begann, sich langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen.

Es gab nichts vergleichbares mit dem Gefühl ihrer glitschigen Wände, die ihn von allen Seiten drückten und paradoxerweise konnte er nichts dagegen tun, sich zu fragen, warum das so war. Was war an Granger so anders, dass sie diese Gefühle in ihm auslöste? Gefühle, die bisher noch kein anderes Mädchen in ihm hatte auslösen können. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie verboten war? Ein Risiko? Slytherins Prinz fickte Gryffindors Prinzessin. Selbst in seinem Kopf klang das falsch.

Granger biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren sinnlichen Mund und er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie intensiv.

„Schneller“, hauchte sie.

Dracos Schwanz pulsierte bei ihren Worten und er ließ ihre Handgelenke los, griff nach ihrem linken Bein und legte es sich über die Schulter. Er küsste flüchtig ihre Kniebeuge und begann dann schnell und hart in sie hineinzustoßen.

Hermione schrie in Ekstase auf und ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seinen Rücken, was – er lernte schnell – sie üblicherweise tat, wenn sie von ihrer Lust übermannt wurde. „ _Das ist so gut_ “, stöhnte sie heftig. Draco stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab und spreizte seine Knie weit, während er weiter hart in sie hineinstieß. Er fühlte seine Erlösung schnell näher rücken und griff mit einer Hand nach unten, um Grangers empfindlichen Punkt mit seinem Daumen zu reiben.

Hermiones innere Muskeln verkrampften sich augenblicklich um ihn herum, als habe er einen Knopf gedrückt, während ihr zweiter Orgasmus durch sie hindurchfegte – ziemlich unerwartet, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, biss in das weiche Fleisch an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und stöhnte zerrissen, während er aufhörte sich zu bewegen, sein Schwanz in ihr zuckte und sein Sperma in sie hineinspritzte und sie von innen vollkommen bedeckte. 

_Heilige Scheiße_. Er kam so heftig, dass ihm der Kopf schwirrte.

Nachdem er sich einen Moment genehmigt hatte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, zog er sich aus ihr zurück und ließ sich neben ihr rücklings auf das Bett fallen.

Sie starrten beide für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an die Decke, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und die Anspannung war schwer und fast greifbar.

Draco lagen diverse Kommentare auf der Zunge, alle sarkastisch oder spöttisch. Klugerweise entschied er sich, die Klappe zu halten. Warum fiel es ihm so schwer, nett zu sein? Oder einfach nur normal? Alles, was er tun musste, war, etwas zu sagen, was man typischerweise sagte, nachdem man den anderen gerade gefickt hatte. Es musste nicht notwendigerweise nett sein, einfach nur nicht arschlochmäßig. Wenn er jetzt den Mund öffnete, das wusste er, würde er sie einfach nur wütend machen – er tendierte dazu, das oft zu tun. Die einzigen Momente, in denen sie glücklich mit ihm war, waren die, in denen sein Schwanz in ihr war. Er seufzte innerlich und war kurz davor, doch einen seiner verdammten Kommentare loszulassen, nur um diese unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen – _zur Hölle mit den Konsequenzen_ -, aber dann stand Granger auf und begann, im Zimmer herumzugehen. Er nahm an, dass sie ihre Kleidung zusammensammelte und sich anzog, war sich aber nicht sicher und machte sich nicht die Mühe nachzusehen, um es herauszufinden.

Erst als er sie sich räuspern hörte, wandte er den Kopf, um sie anzusehen.

„Selbe Zeit am Samstag?“, fragte sie kurz angebunden, als wäre es ihr egal.

Himmel, sie waren schon ein komisches Duo.

„Klar“, nickte er und ihre Schultern entspannten sich sichtlich. Sie schenkte ihm ein winziges Lächeln.

Draco klopfte sich mental auf die Schulter, weil er ein Mal das richtige gesagt hatte. Er stand auf, zog seine Boxershorts und seine Hose an und ging dann zum Sofa, um den Rest seiner Kleidung aufzusammeln. Als er sich umdrehte, war er überrascht, Granger immer noch dort stehen zu sehen.

„Ich wollte dir das schon früher sagen – wir werden beobachtet“, begann sie und sah ihn angespannt an, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte und sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf zog. „Wir müssen wirklich vorsichtig und schlau vorgehen. Was wir tun ist gefährlich.“

„Was du nicht sagst.“

„Wir dürfen uns nicht an den alten Orten treffen, vergiss nicht, dass Harry uns beobachtet. Hier ist gut, denn dieser Raum taucht auf der Karte nicht auf -“

„Tut er nicht?“, fragte Draco. Er hatte sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht. Das war gut zu wissen.

„Nein, aber überall sonst hin kann er sehen“, seufzte sie. „Sieh mal, ich werde mit ihm über dich sprechen, jetzt, da ich sicher weiß, dass du kein Todesser bist. Das wird er hoffentlich akzeptieren und Ruhe geben, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Er kann sehr hartnäckig sein, wenn er will.“

Draco verdrehte die Augen, Potter war mehr als nur hartnäckig. Er war der Fluch von Dracos gesamtem Dasein.

„Weißt du“, fuhr sie fort, „wir haben wirklich Glück gehabt, dass er uns im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler nicht erwischt hat, das war wirklich dumm von uns, so etwas darf nicht wieder passieren, was ein weiterer Grund dafür ist, warum ich es für das Beste hielt, wenn wir uns an bestimmte Abende in der Woche halten.“

Draco musste ihr zustimmen. „Wir bleiben in Zukunft bei diesem Raum und leeren Klassenzimmern, sicher wird er mich nicht auf der Karte beobachten, wenn er weiß, dass ich mit dir an unserem „ _Projekt_ “ arbeite“, grinste er. „Und wenn er doch einen Blick darauf wirft, wird er uns zusammen in einem Klassenraum sehen und sich nichts dabei denken. Du kannst ihm erzählen, dass wir den Raum der Wünsche nutzen, um Höhlen mit alten Runenzeichnungen nachzubilden, damit wir sie entziffern können.“

„Würde der Raum das tun?“, fragte sie fasziniert und sah für Dracos Geschmack viel zu begeistert aus. 

„Keine Ahnung, aber erzähl es Potter einfach, er wird es nicht in Frage stellen, er ist ein Idiot.“

Hermione seufzte. „Ja, gut. Harrys Einmischerei ist manchmal wirklich äußerst ärgerlich“, gab sie zu.

Draco grinste höhnisch. „Es muss eines seiner Markenzeichen sein, wie seine beschissenen Haare und diese hässliche Narbe.“

„Malfoy“, warnte sie. „Lass das.“

Draco zog unschuldig die Augenbrauen hoch und sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der deutlich machte, dass sie ihm die Unschuld nicht abkaufte.

„Warum klaust du ihm diese dämliche Karte nicht einfach?“, fragte er. „Das würde seinem Sich-einmischen ein Ende bereiten. _Etwas_ zumindest“, fügte er nach kurzem Nachdenken hinzu. „Es würde uns die Freiheit geben, zu ficken, wann _und wo_ uns danach ist.“

„Ich kann nicht einfach seine Karte klauen“, sagte Hermione entsetzt.

„Dann frag ihn, ob du sie dir leihen kannst, und gib sie einfach nicht zurück“, sagte Draco achselzuckend.

„Das kann ich nicht machen“, sagte sie verächtlich. „Außerdem würde er wissen wollen, warum ich sie benutzen will, und dann muss ich wieder lügen.“ Sie sah bei diesem Gedanken finster drein.

„Oh nein, wie schlimm“, höhnte er. „Wenn du ihn verdammt noch mal nicht anlügen kannst, dann sag ihm einfach, er soll sich um seine eigenen Scheiß Angelegenheiten kümmern. Du musst ihm nicht alles erzählen.“ _Verfluchte Gryffindors_! Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber ich erzähle ihm alles -“ Draco warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Außer dieser Sache _natürlich_ “, ergänzte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn ich plötzlich anfange, ganz geheimnistuerisch zu werden und mich weigere, seine Fragen zu beantworten, wird er misstrauisch werden.“

„Mein Gott, er ist bereits misstrauisch! Was macht da etwas mehr noch aus, außer dass er davon vielleicht einen Steifen kriegt.“

„Ihhh.“ Hermione verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Oh, das gibt ihm einen Kick und du weißt es.“ Er sah sie aus schmalen Augen herausfordernd an. Er wollte, dass sie ihm widersprach. Sie tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. „Er ist ein zynischer Bastard und nichts, was du sagst oder tust, wird daran etwas ändern.“

„Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass er so ist!“, verteidigte sie ihren Freund. „Er hat viel durchgemacht.“

„Haben wir das verdammt noch mal nicht alle!“, wandte Draco ein, stöhnte dann und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Das hier führte nirgendwohin. „Gut, wie auch immer, mach es wie du willst. Ich werde nicht versuchen, eure Handlungsweisen und Beweggründe zu verstehen. Ich würde vorher an Altersschwäche sterben.“

Hermione seufzte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Ich werde Harry auf die ein oder andere Weise aus dem Weg schaffen, überlass das einfach mir. Wir sehen uns am Samstag.“ Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

Draco schnaubte. Sie schien sehr zuversichtlich für jemanden, der die Mammutaufgabe hatte, den König der Paranoia von etwas zu überzeugen. _Potter_.

Er streckte die Hand aus, packte sie am Arm und wirbelte sie herum. Dann streichelten seine Lippen die ihren mit einem kurzen Kuss. „Wir sehen uns Samstag, Granger“, hauchte er und ging dann um sie herum zur Tür. Direkt bevor die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug, hörte er sie tief und zitternd ausatmen.

Draco konnte nicht anders – er musste grinsen.


	9. Überraschende Eigenschaften

Hermiones Gespräch mit Harry verlief in etwa so gut wie Professor Lockharts Versuch, die Wichtel zu fangen, die er in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr freigelassen hatte. Mit anderen Worten _miserabel._

Jetzt sprach sie nicht nur nicht mit Ron, sondern auch nicht mehr mit Harry.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, was passiert war. Es hatte eigentlich ganz gut angefangen. Sie war am Donnerstag Morgen gleich als erstes zu Harry gegangen und hatte ihn gefragt, ob sie unter vier Augen mit ihm sprechen könne. Sie hatten eine ruhige, abgeschiedene Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gefunden und Hermione hatte ihm eine ausgedachte Geschichte erzählt, wie sie es geschafft hatte, zu entdecken, dass Malfoy kein Dunkles Mal trug.

Ziemlich unkompliziert, oder? Das hatte Hermione zumindest gedacht. Natürlich hatte sie erwartet, dass Harry sich anfangs dagegen wehren würde, aber sie war sich sicher gewesen, ihn überzeugen zu können.

Offen gestanden hatte sie noch niemals in ihrem ganzen Leben so falsch gelegen.

Harry war vollkommen ausgerastet.

Hermione konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen. Tatsächlich erschien ihr das ganze Gespräch, wenn sie daran zurückdachte, irgendwie verschwommen. Alles, woran sie sich deutlich erinnerte, war, dass er – _extrem laut_ – geschrien hatte, es sei unmöglich, dass Malfoy kein Todesser wäre und dass sie offensichtlich nicht genau hingesehen habe. Glücklicherweise war es Hermione gelungen, einen schnellen Heimlichkeitszauber heraufzubeschwören, bevor der brechend volle Gemeinschaftsraum seine niedermachenden Worte hörte. Oh, sie war so wütend gewesen! Sie war ihm fast ins Gesicht gesprungen und hatte gefragt, was genau er damit meinte.

_„Du musst blind sein!“, schrie Harry. „Hier“, er hielt ihr seine Brille entgegen, „du brauchst sie offensichtlich dringender als ich.“_   
_Hermione fauchte verächtlich: „Ich bin nicht blind! Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte so etwas großes und hässliches wie das Dunkle Mal übersehen? Das ist lächerlich.“_   
_„Er ist ein Todesser Hermione! Warum erkennst du das nicht?“, fragte Harry und sah aus, als könne er kein Wort von dem was sie sagte nachvollziehen._   
_„Ich kann nichts erkennen, was nicht da ist, Harry“, antwortete sie hitzig. „Du hast ein ernsthaftes Problem. Du bist verblendet und du bist besessen -“_   
_„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?“, unterbrach er sie heftig mit ungläubigem Tonfall. „Was zur Hölle ist mit dir los?“, zischte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist nicht du selbst. Er muss dich verhext haben oder so etwas.“_   
_„Meine Güte, Harry!“, rief sie. „Hörst du dir eigentlich zu? Ich bin nicht verhext und Draco Malfoy ist kein Todesser. Komm verdammt noch mal DARÜBER HINWEG! Ich bin es leid, mir diesen Mist anhören zu müssen -“_   
_„Dann hör verdammt noch mal nicht hin!“, bellte Harry kochend vor Wut. „Tatsächlich will ich gar nicht, dass du mir zuhörst. Geh einfach und arbeite an deinem kleinen Projekt mit Malfoy. Scheiß drauf! Und wenn du schon dabei bist, warum wirst du dann nicht gleich seine beste Freundin? Es ist mir völlig egal, was du tust! Aber komm nicht wieder bei mir angerannt, wenn du herausfindest, dass alles eine Lüge war und er ein dreckiger Todesser ist!“_   
_Hermione keuchte, die Kränkung schnürte ihr die Luft ab und Harrys wütende Miene wurde für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde weicher. „Danke Harry. Das war deutlich.“ Sie blinzelte mehrfach schnell._   
_Harry seufzte laut. „Du bist so naiv, Hermione. Ich dachte, du wärst klüger.“_   
_„Ich bin klüger“, sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und hocherhobenem Kopf. „Du bist der Narr, Harry. Du lässt dich von Vorurteilen leiten. Du bist nicht besser als sie.“ Sie drehte sich um und ging davon, bevor er sie verbal dafür ohrfeigen konnte, dass sie ihn mit seinen Feinden verglichen hatte._

In den darauffolgenden Tagen hatte es zwei oder drei kurze Momente gegeben, in denen sie fast zu Harry gegangen wäre, einfach nur, um die Dinge zwischen ihnen wieder geradezurücken, aber dann war ihr immer wieder eingefallen, was er gesagt hatte und sie hatte gedacht, _zur Hölle mit ihm._

Ihm war es offensichtlich egal, dass sie nicht miteinander redeten, ansonsten hätte er schon versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, oder zumindest Blickkontakt zu ihr hergestellt, bei einer der zahlreichen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie in den vergangenen Tagen versucht hatte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Sie würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass das ganze Fiasko sie nicht mitnahm, denn das tat es – sehr. Sie war einfach nur nicht bereit, Harry gewinnen zu lassen. Es war nicht fair. Er war ein engstirniger Vollidiot und solange er das nicht einsah, war sie nicht willens, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Stattdessen hatte Hermione sich mit Hausaufgaben und Vertrauensschülerpflichten beschäftigt. Am Freitagabend verbrachte sie sogar Zeit mit Ginny, etwas, was sie seit Monaten nicht getan hatte und es war wirklich ziemlich schön. Sie erzählte der jüngsten Weasley alles über ihre Probleme mit Ron und Harry und warum sie nicht miteinander sprachen. Natürlich ließ sie den Teil aus, in dem sie ehrlicherweise hätte sagen müssen, dass sie mit Malfoy schlief und blieb bei der „Projektarbeit“-Alibi-Geschichte.

Ginny hörte einfach zu, ohne etwas zu kommentieren oder zu urteilen und runzelte an den richtigen Stellen die Stirn oder brummte ihre Zustimmung, genau so, wie eine gute Freundin es tun sollte. Nachdem Hermione ihren Bericht beendet hatte, sagte sie einfach nur verächtlich: „Jungs sind Arschlöcher.“  
Hermione stimmte ihr voll und ganz zu.

Am Samstagmorgen saß Hermione mit angezogenen Knien in einem der Sessel vor dem Feuer im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und tat so, als lese sie ein Buch. Sie wartete darauf, dass Ron und Harry aus ihrem Schlafraum die Treppe herunter kamen, so dass sie sich hoch schleichen und ihre Aufzeichnungen aus Zaubertränke von Ron zurückstibitzen konnte. Sie hatte ihn bereits mehr als einmal gebeten, sie ihr zurückzugeben, hatte von ihm aber jedes Mal nur ein „Mache ich _später_ “, zur Antwort bekommen. Seine Frechheit war unglaublich, er wollte wegen diesem dummen Weibstück, das seine Freundin war, nicht mit ihr reden, trotzdem wollte er ihre Notizen abschreiben. Sollte er doch in den Dunklen See springen. _Wichser_. Hoffentlich würde der Riesenkraken ihn fressen.

In diesem Moment kamen Harry und Ron die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter und verstummten, als sie bemerkten, dass Hermione dort saß. Zumindest nahm sie an, dass das der Grund war – sicher konnte sie sich nicht sein, da sie sich nicht die Mühe machte, sie anzusehen.

Sie verließen beide schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum, wahrscheinlich um nach unten zum Frühstück zu gehen, und sobald das Portrait sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sprang Hermione auf und lief die Treppe hinauf zu dem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal der beiden.

Sie rümpfte die Nase, als sie ihn betrat - der Raum sah aus als wäre ein Industrietrockner explodiert und hätte Kleidung in der gesamten Umgebung verteilt. Es war ein Katastrophengebiet.

Hermione bahnte sich ihren Weg zu Rons Truhe, kniete sich hin und begann, den Inhalt zu durchsuchen. Erst als ihre Finger irgendetwas entsetzlich klebriges berührten, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie eine Hexe war.

„Accio Zaubertranknotizen“, befahl sie und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Innere der ekelhaften Truhe.

Zwei Stapel Notizen kamen herausgeflogen und landeten ordentlich übereinander in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand. Sie sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an und bemerkte, dass der zweite Stapel mit Notizen der war, den sie Ron vor über drei Monaten geliehen hatte.

 _Penner_.

Hermione stand auf, fegte Staub von ihrem Rock und wollte gerade gehen, als sie etwas bemerkte, das wie ein großes, zusammengeknülltes Pergament aussah und unter Harrys Kissen hervorlugte. Sie starrte auf die vertraute vergilbte Färbung des Pergaments und ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust. Sie biss sich nervös auf die Lippe und warf einen Blick zur Tür, die leicht angelehnt war und an der gerade eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern lachend und miteinander scherzend vorbei ging. Als sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren, schüttelte sie barsch ihren Kopf und schalt sich selbst für ihre sündhaften Gedanken, dann verließ sie den Raum.

Sie war die Treppe noch nicht einmal halb herunter gegangen, als sie sich umdrehte und sie wieder hoch rannte. Sie stürmte in Harrys und Rons Schlafsaal, fast wie ein Troll, und stolperte über einen verstreuten Schuh, während sie versuchte, sich schnell einen Weg durch die Landminen an Kleidung, Schuhen und anderem Krimskrams zu bahnen. Sie griff sich das leere Pergament, zog es unter Harrys Kissen hervor und stopfte es unter ihr T-Shirt, dann warf sie einen Blick zum Himmel und bat um Vergebung.

Hermione rannte den ganzen Weg zurück in ihren Schlafraum. Sie riss den Deckel ihrer eigenen Truhe auf und begann, den gesamten Inhalt auf den Fußboden zu entleeren. Als die Truhe leer war, packte sie den gestohlenen Gegenstand unten hinein und legte mehrere Schutz- und Geheimhaltungszauber darauf, dann füllte sie die Truhe mit all ihren Habseligkeiten. Mit zitternden Händen warf sie sie zu und verschloss sie.

Für den Rest des Tages saß sie auf ihrem Bett und dachte darüber nach, was sie getan hatte und, was noch wichtiger war, für wen sie es getan hatte. Die ganze Zeit hallten ihr Harrys Worte unaufhörlich durch den Kopf.

_Was zur Hölle ist mit dir los? Das bist nicht du._

Er hatte recht.

Abends um Viertel vor neun stand Hermione vom Bett auf und ging die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Gott, sie war am Verhungern, sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. Beim Betreten des Gemeinschaftsraums erspähte sie sofort Harry, Ron und Lavender, die in ihrer üblichen Ecke saßen – es war auch _ihre_ Ecke gewesen. Ron und Lavender hatten sich an dem Gesicht des jeweils anderen festgesaugt, nichts Neues also, während Harry so tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken und die Augen fest auf eine Zeitschrift gerichtet hatte.

„Hallo Hermione“, rief Ginny.

Harry wandte ihr den Kopf so schnell zu, dass sie überrascht war, seinen Nacken nicht brechen zu hören. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, Harrys Blick war stechend und kam aus zusammengekniffenen, Hermiones aus großen, schuldbeladenen Augen.

_Mist, wusste er es?_

Nach einer Weile wandte er sich wieder seiner Zeitschrift zu und machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie noch einmal anzusehen.

Sie seufzte erleichtert.

„Hermione?“, trällerte Ginny und tänzelte zu ihr. Die Rothaarige warf einen Blick auf die Ecke in die Hermione starrte und schnaubte verächtlich. „Nehmt euch verdammt noch mal ein Zimmer, Ron!“, bellte sie und wandte sich dann wieder Hermione zu. „Puh, ist das ekelhaft“, sagte sie und tat als müsse sie würgen.

Hermione zwang sich zu lachen, aber es klang schwach und absolut nicht überzeugend.

Ginny sah sie verständnisvoll an. „Wollen wir etwas zusammen machen?“, fragte sie.

Hermione lächelte dankbar. „Ich würde sehr gern, aber ich habe bereits etwas vor.“

„Oh?“, grinste Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich muss arbeiten“, beeilte sich Hermione zu sagen und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht bei dieser vagen Andeutung.

Ginny sah auf die große Uhr an der Wand. „Es ist ein bisschen spät, um an einem Samstagabend noch zu arbeiten, meinst du nicht?“ Ganz offensichtlich glaubte sie Hermione nicht.

„Ja, na ja, mein Projektpartner ist ein schwieriger Blödmann, ich hatte keine Wahl“, log sie teilweise. Sie hatte eine Wahl, aber er war ein schwieriger Blödmann, in dem Punkt hatte sie also nicht gelogen.

„Oh“, wiederholte Ginny und klang jetzt enttäuscht. „Warte“, grinste sie plötzlich. „Du triffst dich doch nicht etwa mit _Malfoy_?“, fragte sie und ihre Augen funkelten verschmitzt.

Hermione beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Doch, warum?“ Dieser Blick konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

Ginny blinzelte unschuldig. „Nur so.“

Hermione stöhnte. „Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache. Ich kaufe dir deine Unschuldsmiene nicht ab. Ich kenne dich.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst“, sagte Ginny und warf sich ihre langen, roten Haare über die Schulter.

„Ginny“, warnte Hermione.

„Gut, dann sag ich es“, seufzte Ginny. „Malfoy ist heiß.“

Hermione musste sich Halt suchend an der Rückenlehne eines Sessels festhalten. „ _Was_?“, fragte sie schwach.

„Ach, sieh mich nicht so an.“ Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Du willst doch nicht behaupten, dass du das noch nicht bemerkt hast?“

Natürlich hatte sie das deutlichst bemerkt, das war einer der Gründe, warum sie ihn zur Zeit fickte. „Nein, habe ich nicht“, log sie problemlos und schaffte es sogar, es so klingen zu lassen als wäre dieser Gedanke anstößig. Ein großes Lob an sie und ihre normalerweise grauenhaften schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten.

„Gut, dann lass mich dir sagen, _er ist es_ “, erklärte Ginny ihr unmissverständlich. „Er ist _extrem_ heiß“, fuhr sie fort. „Der Typ ist absolut geil -“

„Okay, das reicht jetzt zum Thema Malfoy“, unterbrach Hermione sie.

Ginny grinste über das offensichtliche Unbehagen ihrer Freundin, allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung, dass sie es vollkommen falsch deutete. „Sieh ihn dir heute Abend genau an, wenn ihr an dem Projekt arbeitet. Dann wirst du bald merken, wovon ich rede“, sagte sie zwinkernd. „Wir sehen uns morgen.“

Hermione starrte ihr nach und versuchte, ihren Kopf von der Tatsache freizubekommen, dass ihre beste Freundin ihre heimliche Sexaffäre _heiß_ fand.

Nach einigen Momenten sah sie auf die Uhr.

Verdammt, sie war zu spät!

Hermione schlitterte um die Ecke im siebten Stock, raste genau in Malfoy hinein und warf ihn dabei fast um. „Oh mein Gott“, keuchte sie atemlos. Malfoy packte sie an den Schultern, um sie wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. G...Gin... Ginny.“ Sie verstummte und beugte sich vornüber, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Malfoy presste die Lippen zusammen, um ein ungewolltes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Granger, du bist zehn Minuten zu spät“, sagte er verärgert.

Hermione richtete sich auf und starrte ihn an. Er war doch nicht wirklich sauer auf sie, oder? Immerhin war er bei ihrem letzten Treffen zu spät gekommen.  
Malfoy sah ihre besorgte Miene und grinste. „Keine Sorge, du musst es nur wiedergutmachen“, verriet er, zog sie eng an sich und sein Mund fand augenblicklich den ihren.

Hermiones Magen wählte genau den Moment, um ein deutliches und peinliches Knurren loszulassen. Malfoys wandernde Hände unterbrachen ihre Forschungsreise, seine Lippen verließen die ihren, er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf fragend an. „Was war das?“, fragte er.

Hermione schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. „Mein Magen“, gab sie zu, und wie zum Beweis knurrte ihr Magen ein weiteres Mal.

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen“, gab sie zu. „Ich bin kurz vorm Verhungern.“

Er verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. „Okay, das geht so nicht“, sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie den Flur entlang hinter sich her, weg vom Raum der Wünsche.

Hermione warf einen Blick zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Warte, wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte sie. „Du gehst in die falsche Richtung.“

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Wir besorgen dir etwas zu essen.“ Er wandte sich um und warf ihr einen Blick zu, dann packte er ihre Hand fester, als er ihren plötzlichen Widerstand spürte.

„Oh _nein_ “, sagte Hermione mit plötzlicher Panik in der Stimme. „Bitte nicht, ist schon gut“, beharrte sie. „Ich hole mir später etwas.“ Warum ließ ihr der Gedanke, vor seinen Augen etwas zu essen, so übel werden?

„Ich denke nicht“, widersprach er. „Du wirst jetzt etwas essen. Ich will nicht, dass du ohnmächtig wirst. Außerdem wirst du die Energie brauchen.“ Er bedachte sie mit einem erhitzten, intensiven Blick.

 _Allmächtiger_. Wenn er sie weiter so ansah, würde sie gleich hier ohnmächtig werden.

„Malfoy, ich...“ Sie verstummte, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen sollte. Sie stand wahrscheinlich eh auf verlorenem Posten, so stur wie er war.

„Was?“, fragte er und ließ ihre Hand los, als sie die Treppe erreichten. Er stieg sie schnell hinunter und Hermione hatte keine Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Das Schloss lag ruhig da, aber es konnte trotzdem sein, dass vereinzelte Schüler herumwanderten, sie mussten also vorsichtig sein. „Was ist los? Hast du Angst, dass Potter uns auf der Karte sieht?“, fragte er höhnisch grinsend. „Warum nutzt er seine Zeit nicht dazu, Weasley den Arsch zu lecken? Jeder weiß, dass sie schwul sind.“

Hermione verdrehte die Augen angesichts dieses absolut malfoyschen Kommentars. „Sei nicht albern, sie sind nicht schwul“, seufzte sie und blieb stehen, weil die Treppen ihre Richtung änderten und ihnen so einen viel schnelleren Weg hinunter ins Erdgeschoss boten. „Außerdem würde Ron sich lange genug von Lavender trennen müssen, damit Harry das tun könnte und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das momentan praktisch unmöglich ist.“

Malfoy warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Stimmt. Zudem ist Potter sowieso viel zu beschäftigt damit, sich über der Karte einen runterzuholen.“

„Ihhh.“ Hermione verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Bitte setze mir nicht solche Bilder in den Kopf, ich habe das Ding angefasst, weißt du?“

Malfoys Augenbrauen schossen augenblicklich fast bis zum Haaransatz in die Höhe.

„Ich meine die _Karte_ , Herrgott noch mal“, sagte sie und wurde rot. „Hör auf, so geschmacklos zu sein.“

Er grinste, während sie die letzten Stufen der Marmortreppe hinunter und durch die Eingangshalle zu den Steinstufen gingen, die zu dem Flur führten, in dem die Küche lag.

„Jedenfalls“, fuhr Hermione gelassen fort, „wird Harry gar nichts mit seiner Karte machen. Nicht, solange ich es nicht für angebracht halte, um genau zu sein.“ Sie warf Malfoy einen Blick zu, um seine Reaktion zu beurteilen.

War es klug, ihm zu erzählen, dass sie Harrys Karte gestohlen hatte?

Malfoy erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und wandte sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu ihr um. Halb bewunderte und halb hasste sie es, wie gut er seine Gefühle verstecken konnte. Manchmal war es extrem frustrierend.

„Willst du damit das ausdrücken, was ich denke?“, fragte er und der Blick aus seinen silberfarbenen Augen verengte sich leicht.

„Weiß ich nicht“, sagte sie, schob sich an ihm vorbei die Stufen hinunter und warf unten einen schnellen Blick um die Ecke, um sicherzugehen, dass kein Hufflepuff dort herumschlich – schließlich war dies ihr Bereich des Schlosses. „Was denkst du denn, will ich ausdrücken?“

Malfoy folgte ihr durch den hell erleuchteten Flur. Sie ließ ihre Hand die raue Oberfläche der Steinwand entlanggleiten. „Na ja, es klingt in meinen Ohren, als habest du dir eine Karte beschafft“, sagte er leise und trat dicht an sie heran, als sie vor dem Bild einer Obstschale stehen blieb. Er drückte seine Brust an ihren Rücken und schlang seinen linken Arm um ihre Taille.

„Genau das habe ich getan“, bestätigte Hermione und drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu ihm um.

Malfoy hob seine freie Hand und strich ihre Haare sanft zur Seite, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und atmete tief ein. „Aber ich dachte, du könntest sie nicht stehlen?“, murmelte er an ihrer Haut und erinnerte sie so an ihr Gespräch von vergangenem Mittwoch.

Sein Atem kitzelte an ihrem Hals und ließ ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.

„Das dachte ich auch“, gab sie zu und ihre Schuldgefühle fraßen ihr ein weiteres Loch in den Bauch.

Er spürte ihre Melancholie, streckte die Hand aus und kitzelte die Birne auf dem Bild bis sie kicherte und sich in einen grünen Türknauf verwandelte. Er drehte ihn und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

Hermione löste sich von ihm und betrat die riesige Küche, ihr Blick glitt über fünf lange Tische, die identisch mit denen in der Großen Halle waren.

Nicht ein einziger Hauself war zu sehen und Hermione war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte nicht einfach die Schränke nach etwas essbarem durchstöbern. Das war unhöflich.

Malfoy, der offensichtlich nicht dieselben Bedenken hatte, ging an ihr vorbei, öffnete mehrere Schränke und nahm Dinge heraus, als kenne er diesen Ort in- und auswendig. 

Hermione sah ihm zu, wie er den Herd anzündete und sich einen Kochtopf nahm, ihn mit Wasser füllte und auf die Flammen stellte, um das Wasser zu erhitzen. Er zerkleinerte Knoblauch, Zwiebeln, Tomaten und Chilis und warf alles in eine Pfanne, damit es anbriet. Der Geruch, der augenblicklich die Küche füllte, war absolut himmlisch und als Reaktion krampfte Hermiones Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Sie ging langsam zu ihm und kniff sich selbst ordentlich, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht träumte.

Kochte Draco Malfoy ernsthaft für sie?

Was für eine Art Wahnsinn war das?

Malfoy ließ Spaghetti in das kochende Wasser fallen, dann fügte er etwas Salz hinzu und öffnete ein Glas mit hausgemachter Pastasoße. Er goss den Inhalt in die Pfanne zu den anderen Zutaten und rührte das ganze um.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte Hermione und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Nein“, sagte er und rührte die Spaghetti um. „Es ist fast fertig. Hoffentlich magst du Pasta. Wenn nicht, Pech gehabt.“

Hermione lachte. „Pasta ist super, danke.“ Sie setzte sich auf die Küchenarbeitsfläche und sah ihm weiter bei der Arbeit zu. „Es ist ziemlich schräg, dich kochen zu sehen“, gab sie zu.

Schräg war eine Untertreibung. Es war wie von einem anderen Stern.

„Warum?“, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, tauchte einen Löffel in die Soße und probierte davon. Er verzog das Gesicht, fügte dann Salz und Pfeffer hinzu, rührte um und probierte noch einmal. Mit einem Kopfnicken löschte er die Flamme.

„Ähm, weil du du bist und es einfach schräg ist“, erklärte sie ihm. „Ich denke, ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass du nicht kochen kannst.“

„Okay, dann freut es mich, dass ich dich eines besseren belehren kann. Nichts gefällt mir mehr“, sagte er und goss das Spaghettiwasser in die Spüle. Dann kippte er die Spaghetti in die Soße. „Abgesehen davon sind es nur Nudeln. Das ist nicht gerade ein kulinarisches Meisterwerk.“

„Du scheinst dich in der Küche auszukennen. Kommst du oft hierher?“

Malfoy holte eine Schale und füllte einen Haufen Pasta hinein. „Manchmal“, antwortete er ausweichend. Er streute etwas Parmesan oben darüber und reichte ihr dann die Schale und eine Gabel. „Iss auf.“

Hermione nahm die Schüssel scheu entgegen. „Isst du nichts?“

„Nein. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich ein guter Junge gewesen und habe Frühstück, Mittag und Abendessen gehabt“, scherzte er, wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und Topf und Pfanne flogen zur Spüle und begannen, sich von selbst abzuwaschen.

Hermione starrte auf die Schüssel mit Pasta – es sah unglaublich köstlich aus. Sie nahm die Gabel, rührte den geschmolzenen Käse in die Nudeln und fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt sie jetzt weitermachen sollte.

_Gabel in den Spaghetti drehen. Gabel zum Mund heben. Mund öffnen. Essen. Ganz einfach._

Aber das war es nicht. Warum war das hier so schwierig?

Sie warf Malfoy einen Blick zu und bemerkte, dass er sie anstarrte als wäre sie irgendein merkwürdiges Wesen, das er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Was ist los?“, fragte er. „Keine Sorge, ich habe es nicht vergiftet oder so.“ Er verdrehte die Augen.

Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus und begann dann laut in ihrer Brust zu pochen. „Oh. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass du es vergiftet hast“, beeilte sie sich, ihm zu versichern.

„Okay“, sagte er langsam. „Aber du musst es wenigstens probieren, bevor du entscheidest, dass es Scheiße schmeckt und dich weigerst, es zu essen.“

Hermione öffnete den Mund... und schloss ihn wieder. Sie öffnete ihn wieder, bekam Panik und schloss ihn erneut.

_Mein Gott nochmal. Was zur Hölle war mit ihr los?_

Malfoy sah sie abschätzend mit schief gelegtem Kopf an, und Hermione konnte sich vorstellen, was er dachte. Wahrscheinlich hielt er sie für bescheuert.

Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu, nahm ihr die Gabel aus der Hand, drehte sie in den Spaghetti und nahm einen großen Bissen. Hermione starrte auf seinen Mund, seinen _schönen_ , perfekten Mund, während er systematisch kaute und dann schluckte. „Mir schmeckt es“, sagte er. „Aber wenn du es nicht essen willst, dann meinetwegen.“ Er zuckte die Achseln.

Weil sie nicht unhöflich sein wollte, nahm Hermione die Gabel und schob sich einen kleinen Bissen in den Mund. Die Geschmacksexplosion war überirdisch und sie summte tief zufrieden.

Malfoy grinste. „Siehst du? Gar nicht so schlecht, oder?“

Hermione sah ihn an. „Ich glaube, es ist das beste, was ich je probiert habe“, sagte sie aus tiefstem Herzen. Sie war so hungrig, dass sie sogar ein Butterbrot für einen Schokoladenkuchen gehalten hätte.

Malfoy kicherte. „Wow. Du musst wirklich fast verhungert sein, wenn du das denkst.“

Hermione verschlang die ganze Portion in Windeseile, denn die Nervosität darüber, vor ihm zu essen, war plötzlich lange nicht mehr so groß wie ihr Bedürfnis, ihren Hunger zu stillen. Nachdem sie den letzten Rest Soße vom Boden der Schüssel gekratzt hatte, sprang sie von der Arbeitsplatte und brachte die Schale zur Spüle. „Danke“, murmelte sie verlegen, „dass du mir Essen gemacht hast.“

Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und runzelte die Stirn. Er sah aus als fühle er sich genauso unwohl wie sie.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran.“ Er räusperte sich. Die Art, wie er das sagte, machte deutlich, dass er _wirklich_ nicht wollte, dass sie ihn daran erinnerte. _Niemals_.

Das war ihr mehr als recht.

„Weißt du was jetzt perfekt wäre?“, fragte er. „Etwas Kuchen.“

„Du kannst auch backen?“, rief sie und die Augen fielen ihr fast aus dem Kopf.

Malfoy schnaubte spöttisch. „Davon träumst du, Granger. Nein. Ich backe ganz und gar nicht. Für wen hältst du mich?“

Hermione kicherte bei dem Gedanken an Malfoy, in einer Schürze, mit Mehlspuren auf der Brust. Das war irgendwie heiß, wenn sie ehrlich war, besonders, wenn er unter besagter Schürze nackt wäre.

_Gott, was war heute Abend mit ihr los?_

„Okay, ich kann nicht backen, wenn du das denkst“, sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

„Denke ich nicht“, versicherte Draco ihr. „Aber gut zu wissen, dass es etwas gibt, was Miss Perfekt nicht kann“, neckte er sie.

Sie schlug ihm spielerisch gegen die Brust. „Ach halt die Klappe.“

Er hielt ihre Hand fest und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren, was in ihrem Bauch einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge heraufbeschwor. „Komm, ich will dir was zeigen.“

Hermione ließ es zu, dass er sie mit sich zog. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, das zu tun. „Wohin gehen wir jetzt?“

„Geduld ist eine Tugend“, sagte er und zog sie in eine verborgene Ecke, die sie bisher noch nie bemerkt hatte.

Hermione keuchte. „Oh. Mein. Gott.“, sagte sie todernst.

Vor ihr stand eine riesige Glasvitrine, die mit allen nur vorstellbaren Kuchen, Muffins, Brownies und Teilchen gefüllt war.

„Jep“, stimmte Malfoy zu. „Wenn du irgendjemandem davon erzählst, werde ich dich umbringen müssen.“

Nachdem sie viel zu lange darüber nachgedacht hatten, welche der Köstlichkeiten sie essen sollten, entschieden sie sich für vier Stück und verabredeten, sie zu teilen – auf diese Weise würde jeder mehr unterschiedliche Geschmacksrichtungen probieren können.

Sie nahmen sich jeder einen Löffel und setzten sich an den nächstbesten Tisch.

Malfoy tauchte den Löffel zuerst hinein und probierte sofort den Schokoladenkuchen. Er stöhnte tief und das Geräusch schoss direkt heftig durch Hermiones Unterleib.

Sie schlug die Beine fest übereinander und betrachtete seine Zunge, die über seine Lippen leckte.

Sie beherzigte Ginnys Vorschlag und inspizierte Malfoy genau, nahm jede kleine Nuance seines Gesichts in sich auf. Er war nicht perfekt, aber andererseits, wer war das schon? Jedoch war er unbestritten wunderschön. Absolut. Am liebsten mochte sie seine Augen, sie waren so außergewöhnlich, mit ihrer eisblauen Farbe. Auch seine Lippen waren hübsch, sie hatten eine beneidenswerte Form mit einem perfekten Amorbogen. Oh, und seine Zähne, Gott, wenn ihre Eltern seine Zähnen sähen, würden sie sicher in Verzückung geraten.

„Was?“, fragte er, als sie ihn weiterhin anstarrte. „Habe ich irgendetwas am Mund?“ Er wischte sich mit dem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger über seine Lippen.

Hermione wurde rot. „Nein, tut mir leid“, sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Kuchen sieht einfach echt gut aus.“

„Das ist er“, erklärte er. „Warum probierst du ihn nicht?“

Mist, sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Wenn sie ein Gespräch mit ihm anfing, würde sie vielleicht aufhören, sich wie eine völlig Verrückte zu benehmen. Aber worüber sollten sie sprechen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Sie streckte die Hand aus, schaufelte ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen auf ihren Löffel und aß ihn. Wie versprochen war er köstlich.

„Harry und ich sprechen nicht mehr miteinander“, platzte sie plötzlich heraus.

Okay, das hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollen.

„So viel hab ich mitbekommen“, sagte Malfoy und beugte sich zum Teller, um den Zitronen-Käsekuchen zu probieren. „Ich habe dich seit einigen Tagen nicht in seiner Nähe gesehen. Ich nehme an, euer Gespräch verlief nicht ganz so gut wie du gedacht hattest.“

„Nein, lief es nicht“, brummte sie. Sie erwartete halb, dass er fragte, was Harry gesagt habe, aber er schwieg und kostete einfach weiter den Kuchen.

„Mit Ron rede ich auch nicht mehr“, beichtete sie und fragte sich, warum sie ihm das erzählte.

„Das wusste ich schon.“ Er leckte seinen Löffel sauber und legte ihn auf den Tellerrand. „Bist du immer noch eifersüchtig auf Lavender Brown?“, fragte er neugierig.

„Malfoy, ich mag Ron nicht auf die Weise.“ Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu und versuchte, ihm so zu vermitteln, wie ernst sie das meinte.

Er sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen abschätzend an. „Vielleicht nicht mehr, aber es gab Zeiten, da hast du das getan.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn und beschloss, diesen Kommentar zu ignorieren. „Sie sind im Moment beide riesengroße Arschlöcher.“

„Sie sind immer Arschlöcher“, schnaubte Malfoy überheblich. „Ist dir je der Gedanke gekommen, dass du dieser Tatsache gegenüber einfach nur blind warst und erst jetzt die Wahrheit erkennst?“

Hermione seufzte. Es war keine gute Idee, mit Malfoy über Harry und Ron zu sprechen,

„Ehrlich gesagt“, fuhr Malfoy fort, „weiß ich nicht, warum dich das so belastet. Du bist ohne sie besser dran.“

„Sie sind meine Freunde“, sagte sie mit finsterer Miene und fragte sich, was er damit meinte, wollte ihn aber nicht fragen. Bei Malfoy wusste man nie was als nächstes kam und sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr irgendeine Albernheit in den Kopf setzte, die sie dann nicht wieder herausbekam.

„Such dir neue“, sagte er und zuckte die Achseln, als wäre das die einfachste Sache der Welt. Vielleicht dachte er tatsächlich genau so?... Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dem nicht so war.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Einfach so?“

„Einfach so“, bestätigte er und sah dabei ziemlich gefühllos aus.

„Was ist mit deinen Freunden?“, fragte sie, setzte sich gerade hin und verschränkte die Arme. „Würdest du sie einfach fallen lassen, wenn sie vorübergehend irgendetwas Dummes sagen oder tun?“

„Meine Freunde sind nicht dumm“, gab er mit entrüstetem und gleichzeitig verschwörerischem Tonfall bekannt.

„Crabbe und Goyle sind nicht dumm?“, spottete sie. „Das ist die größte Lüge, die ich je gehört habe.“

„Crabbe und Goyle sind nicht meine Freunde“, sagte er leise und pulte an einem Holzsplitter auf dem Tisch. „Sie sind eher Bekannte.“

 _Oder Handlanger,_ dachte Hermione automatisch.

„Wirklich? Wer sind dann deine Freunde?“, fragte sie, weil ihre Neugier sie übermannte.

Malfoy warf ihr einen Blick zu, als wollte er nicht antworten. „Blaise und Theo“, erwiderte er schließlich, wenn auch etwas widerwillig.

Sie nickte. Das ergab Sinn, sie hatte ihn oft genug mit den beiden gesehen. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“

„Das hast du gerade getan“, informierte er sie sanft.

„Dann eben noch etwas?“

„Gerade geschehen“, grinste er breit.

„Malfoy“, warnte sie und in ihren Mundwinkeln zuckte es.

„Du kannst fragen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich antworten werde.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und strich mit einem Finger leicht über den Rücken ihrer rechten Hand, die flach auf dem Tisch lag, malte unsichtbare Muster darauf.

Sie schluckte, um die Gefühle zu vertreiben, die das in ihr hervorrief, auch wenn die Geste einfach, und sehr wahrscheinlich bedeutungslos war. „Warum gelst du dir deine Haare nicht mehr zurück?“ Okay, das war ganz und gar nicht das, was sie ihn hatte fragen wollen.

Er prustete los. „Du fragst mich nach meinen Haaren?“

„Ja, warum nicht?“

„Du bist seltsam.“ Er zog seine Hand zurück und Hermione spürte den Verlust seiner Berührung sofort. „Ich weiß nicht, ich denke, es hat sich einfach so ergeben.“ Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern beiläufig durch seine platinblonden Strähnen.

„Du trägst sie dieses Jahr auch kürzer“, sagte sie. „Ich dachte, du würdest sie lang wachsen lassen, wie dein Vater.“

Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters wurde Malfoys Miene kalt. „Ja, gut. Dann hast du dich getäuscht. _Schon wieder_ “, fügte er hinzu und sie wusste, dass er darauf anspielte, wie falsch sie gelegen hatte, als sie angenommen hatte, er könne nicht kochen.

Hermione räusperte sich – sein Vater war offensichtlich ein heikles Thema, womit sie eigentlich hätte rechnen müssen. Sie suchte nach etwas, das die Stimmung verbessern könnte. „Färbst du deine Haare?“ Sie hätte sich fast mit der Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen.

Malfoy warf ihr einen unergründlichen Blick zu. „Nein, Granger, ich färbe meine Haare nicht. Was ist denn das für eine albere Frage?“

„Das ist nicht albern“, verteidigte sie sich, obwohl sie verdammt gut wusste, dass es genau das war. „Deine Haare sind nicht normal.“

„Was soll denn das heißen?“

„Ich meine“, sie bemühte sich verzweifelt, eine Erklärung zu finden, die nicht komplett lächerlich klang, aber es war hoffnungslos und am Ende gab sie auf. „Sie sind einfach so... _blond._ “

„Danke für diese bemerkenswerte Analyse“, sagte er todernst. „Hast du noch mehr hirnverbrannte Fragen in Bezug auf meine Haare? Vielleicht möchtest du wissen, welches Shampoo ich benutze?“

Hermione musste lachen. Er hatte natürlich recht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie über seine Haare plapperte. Gott, sie war heute völlig durcheinander. „Nein, es ist vermutlich irgendetwas absurd teures“, sagte sie und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Er grinste und sie verfielen in ein kurzes, angenehmes Schweigen.

„Du hast da was im Gesicht“, erklärte Malfoy ihr einige Augenblicke später.

„Was?“ Sie setzte sich kerzengerade hin. „Wo?“

„Hier.“ Er zeigte auf sein Kinn, um anzudeuten, wo es war.

  
Hermione rieb ihre Hand über ihr Kinn und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an. „Ist es weg?“ Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und sie schrubbte wieder darüber. „Und jetzt?“

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und sie seufzte. „Hier, ich mach das“, bot er an und beugte sich näher zu ihr.

Hermione rutschte dicht an ihn heran und neigte ihren Kopf zurück, damit er leichter an ihr Kinn kam. Erst als sie fühlte, wie er etwas dickes, klebriges über ihre Wangen, den Mund und das Kinn schmierte, merkte sie, dass das alles ein Trick gewesen war.

Sie holte schockiert Luft und starrte Malfoy ungläubig an. Malfoy verzog das Gesicht und zog seine Unterlippe in den Mund, in einem Versuch, sein Lächeln zu verstecken. „Oh nein, jetzt ist es überall“, sagte er und seine Augen leuchteten auf eine Weise, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Malfoy! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade getan hast.“ Sie versuchte, ihn böse anzufunkeln, aber das war unmöglich, wenn er sie so ansah.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht.“ Er lachte unbeschwert und hielt kapitulierend die Hände hoch. „Ich habe nur versucht zu helfen.“

„Ja, _na klar_ “, sagte sie, leckte sich über die Lippen und schmeckte Vanillecreme. _Mmmm_.

„Hey.“ Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand und zog mit seinem Daumen ihre Unterlippe herunter. „Ich sagte, ich mach das“, hauchte er, beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter und streckte seine Zunge leicht heraus, um die Creme von ihren Lippen zu lecken. Hermione öffnete instinktiv den Mund und ihre Zungenspitze kam seiner entgegen. Gott, sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass es fast wehtat. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, drückte sie sich noch enger an ihn, merkte aber schnell, dass es nicht reichte. Sie brauchte mehr. Sie hob ihr Bein über seinen Schoß, drehte sich um und setzte sich rittlings darauf.

Malfoy summte zufrieden und ließ seine Handflächen außen an ihren Oberschenkeln hinaufgleiten. Er nahm ihren Po in beide Hände und zog sie fester gegen sich.

Als Hermione seine Härte an ihrer Mitte fühlte, keuchte sie laut auf. „Malfoy“, stöhnte sie und grub ihre Hände in seine Haare.

Er begann, sich an ihr zu reiben, während er ihren Kiefer, ihre Wangen, ihren Mund und ihr Kinn mit offenem Mund küsste und so die verbliebene Creme entfernte. „Hmmm, köstlich“, summte er.

Hermione konnte kaum klar denken, ihr Geist war vernebelt von unerbittlicher Lust und Verlangen. Sie zog seinen Kopf nach hinten und eroberte seinen Mund in einem erhitzten, ziemlich schmutzigen Kuss. „Oh Gott, Malfoy“, keuchte sie gebrochen. „Ich will dich.“

Malfoy knurrte bei diesem Geständnis leise und griff nach unten zwischen sie, um seine Hose zu öffnen. „Steh kurz auf“, krächzte er heiser.

Hermione stand auf und zerrte fieberhaft am Reißverschluss ihrer Jeans, dann zog sie sie ihre Beine hinunter und trat sie sich von den Füßen. Sie sah hinunter auf seinen blutgefüllten, dicken Schwanz, der aus der Öffnung seiner Hose herausragte. Sie wartete nicht, bis er sie vollständig ausgezogen hatte; sie hob einfach wieder ein Bein über seinen Schoß und setzte sich erneut rittlings auf ihn, zog ihr Höschen zur Seite und ließ sich unerträglich langsam auf ihn hinab sinken. Sie stöhnte heftig angesichts der Vertrautheit des Gefühls, das sie empfand als er sie ausfüllte.

„Verdammt“, sagte er erstickt, umklammerte ihre Hüften und zog sie auf sich, während er nach oben in sie hinein stieß.

„ _Aaaaaahhhh_.“ Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, schob seinen Kopf nach hinten und starrte ihn an, während sie ihn schamlos ritt.

Malfoy bohrte sich mit tiefen, kräftigen Stößen in sie hinein.

Sie fickten einander schnell und hart, ließen ihr körperliches Verlangen die Führung übernehmen und tun, was sie wollten. Es war heiß. Es war schmutzig. Es war wahrscheinlich das beste, was beiden von ihnen je passiert war.

„ _Scheiße_ “, knurrte Malfoy mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich komme gleich. _Ich komme gleich_ “, warnte er keuchend und stieß noch härter in sie hinein.  
Hermione kam ihm zuvor. Sie schrie laut auf, ihre Stimme hallte von den Steinwänden wider und das Geräusch des Echos wirbelte wie ein Sturm endlos um sie herum. Ihr Orgasmus hatte sie fest im Griff, pulsierte durch ihren gesamten Körper und sie war verloren in einer Flutwelle der Ekstase.

Malfoy vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, dämpfte so seine eigene verbale Erlösung und zitterte heftig, als er in ihr kam.

„Heilige Scheiße“, keuchte er, nachdem er sich einige Augenblicke gegönnt hatte, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. „Ich glaube, du hast wahrscheinlich das gesamte Schloss aufgeweckt.“

Hermione keuchte und legte eine Hand auf ihren Mund. „Oh Gott. Wir haben keinen Schallschutzzauber heraufbeschworen!“

Malfoy warf einen Blick zur Tür, als erwarte er, dass jeden Augenblick jemand in den Raum gestürzt kommen würde. „Ich denke, wir gehen besser“, drängte er.

„Jetzt?“, murmelte sie und klang enttäuscht.

„Es sei denn, du willst mit meinem Schwanz in dir erwischt werden?“ Er sah sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sie stand schmollend auf. „Das dachte ich mir.“

Sie räumten schnell auf, richteten ihre Kleidung und liefen zur Tür. „Desillusionierungszauber“, flüsterte sie scharf und sie beide sagten den Spruch und verschwanden, indem sie sich perfekt der Umgebung anpassten. „Also sehen wir uns Mittwoch?“, fragte sie unsicher, während sie langsam die Küchentür öffnete. Sie wollte nicht gehen. Sie wollte mehr Zeit mit ihm.

Sie spürte, wie Malfoy ihren Arm ergriff und sie zurückzog. Er ließ seine Finger sanft über ihr Gesicht gleiten, bis er ihre Lippen fand und seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. „Wir sehen uns Mittwoch“, versicherte er ihr und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Po.

„Au“, zischte sie und kicherte dann.

Dankenswerter Weise schaffte Hermione den ganzen Weg zurück bis hoch in ihren Schlafsaal, ohne erwischt zu werden. Als sie dann in der geschützten Umgebung ihres Himmelbettes lag, dachte sie zurück an den Abend und musste unwillkürlich über das ganze Gesicht lächeln. Ihr war ganz schwindelig und sie fühlte sich _so lebendig_ , sie konnte sich kaum in Schach halten. Außerdem flatterten diese lästigen kleinen Schmetterlinge immer noch in ihrem Bauch herum… 

Hermione setzte sich plötzlich kerzengerade hin.

Ach du liebe Zeit. _Nein_. Das konnte nicht sein...

Heilige Scheiße, sie hatte sich bis über beide Ohren in den verdammten Draco Malfoy verknallt. Wie zur Hölle war das passiert?

Sie ließ sich zurück in ihre Kissen fallen und stöhnte.

Wie Malfoy sagen würde, die Apokalypse stand auf jeden Fall kurz bevor.


	10. Slughorns Weihnachtsparty

Am Sonntagnachmittag öffnete Draco langsam die Augen und blinzelte mehrfach, dann starrte er auf die Unterseite seines grünen Baldachins. Er war gerade aus einem ausführlichen Mittagsschlaf erwacht und versuchte, seinen momentanen Zustand zu beurteilen.

Denn Mittagsschläfchen waren _riskant_. Entweder wachte man auf und fühlte sich wie neu geboren oder man wachte auf und fühlte sich, als wäre einem der _Fahrende Ritter_ über den Kopf gefahren. Es gab nur das eine oder das andere, nichts dazwischen.

Draco gähnte, streckte seine Arme und Beine und bewegte den Hals zu beiden Seiten bis es knackte.

Verfickte Hölle. Offensichtlich war das Glück nicht auf seiner Seite.

Er blinzelte erneut und untersuchte seine Umgebung nach dem _Fahrenden Ritter_ , er musste hier irgendwo sein.

Draco zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zur Seite und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, wo er für eine lange Weile über das Leben nachdachte und ob es das alles wert war. Schließlich beschloss er, dass es das nicht war. Er hätte einfach mit Blaise und den anderen nach draußen gehen sollen, anstatt sich hier in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzuziehen, um ein Schläfchen zu halten. Anfängerfehler.

Draußen schneite es und es schien, als wären alle Bewohner des Schlosses in der gleichen Stimmung, da alle und jeder nach draußen gerannt waren, um mit irgendjemandem anderen eine Schneeballschlacht zu beginnen.

Vorhin hatte Draco diese Idee verabscheut und ziemlich deutlich gesagt, dass er sich lieber die Haut vom Gesicht schneiden würde, als diesem furchtbaren Zeug irgendwie nahe zu kommen. Er hatte sogar über McGonagalls beiläufigen Kommentar gespottet, dass er es später bereuen würde, wenn er bei dem Spaß nicht dabei wäre. Wie sich jetzt herausstellte, war die Nachsicht ein noch größeres Miststück als sie.

Himmel, seine Augen wollten einfach nicht offen bleiben und sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie das eine Mal, als er zusammen mit Blaise und Theo von diesem Zaubertrank high gewesen war – total benebelt, aber auf keine gute Weise.

Er stand auf, stolperte gegen Theos Bett und riss fast die Vorhänge zurück bei dem Versuch, sich irgendwo festzuhalten.

 _„Mist_ “, zischte er und richtete sich auf.

„Draco?“, ertönte Theos gedämpfte Stimme hinter den Vorhängen seines Himmelbettes.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Theo? Ich dachte, du wärst zum Quidditchfeld gegangen. Mit -“ Er zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und starrte angewidert auf den grässlichen Anblick, der sich ihm bot – ein nackter Theo zwischen den Beinen einer ebenfalls nackten Pansy Parkinson. „Na sieh mal einer an. Was haben wir denn da?“, feixte er.

„Draco!“, kreischte Pansy und klang für seinen Geschmack viel zu sehr wie eine Todesfee. „Erlaube mal! Dreh dich um!“ Sie zerrte an Theos Bettzeug und versuchte, sich zu bedecken.

Draco schnaubte. „Warum? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich das nicht alles schon gesehen. Glaub mir, wenn ich irgendetwas neues entdecke, gebe ich dir einen Knut dafür.“

„ _Draco_.“ Theo gab ein langes und leidvolles Stöhnen von sich, schloss die Augen und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel. „Muss das sein?“

„Was?“, fragte er unschuldig, als hätte er Pansy nicht gerade als eine Art Prostituierte bezeichnet.

„Theo, _verschwinde_ “, blaffte Pansy plötzlich und schubste ihn an seiner nackten Brust nach hinten.

Draco trat zurück und beobachtete höchst amüsiert, wie Pansy aus dem Bett stürzte und ihre Kleidung zusammensammelte. 

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Theo und klang genauso verärgert wie er aussah.

Pansy drehte sich um und funkelte ihn wütend an, dann wirbelte sie herum und stürmte schnaubend aus dem Schlafsaal.

Beide Jungen beobachteten ihren Abgang, obwohl die Mienen, mit der sie dies taten, nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können.

„Ciao“, rief Draco ihr hinterher und winkte fröhlich.

Theo wandte sich Draco zu und sah ihn böse an. „Danke, _Kumpel_ “, knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als die Tür hinter ihr zugeschlagen war.

Draco sah erstaunt aus. „Was? Warum zur Hölle bist du sauer auf mich? Ich bin derjenige, dessen Augen gerade vergewaltigt wurden, nicht du. Obwohl“, begann er und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Ich vermute, du hast sie ebenfalls nackt gesehen und, wenn ich mich nicht irre, warst du gerade dabei, sie zu ficken, insofern denke ich, dass du schlimmer dran bist als ich. Und bevor du fragst - nein, ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen. Ich muss dir wohl mitteilen, dass ich dich gerade vor monatelanger Qual gerettet habe. Eigentlich solltest du mir danken.“

Theo starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Meinst du das ernst?“

„So ernst wie Griselkrätze“, erklärte Draco feierlich.

„Draco, du bist unglaublich!“, rief Theo. „Du musst verrückt sein, wenn du denkst, ich werde dir _danken_. Das wäre gerade fast mein erster Sex seit über sechs verdammt langen Monaten gewesen.“

„Mit _Pansy_ “, warf Draco ein und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ja und?“, sagte Theo, stand auf und zog seine Boxershorts an. „Sieh mich nicht mit diesem verurteilenden Blick an. Du hast sie auch schon gefickt.“

„ _Ganz genau“_ , sagte Draco mit Nachdruck. „Und das ist genau der Grund, warum ich dir sicher sagen kann, dass du gerade buchstäblich einem großen Unheil entkommen bist.“

Theo sah ihn forschend an. „So schlecht kann sie doch wohl nicht gewesen sein?“

„Schlecht?“, gähnte Draco. „Sie ist eine verdammte Irre, sie hat mich _wochenlang_ nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Tatsächlich nervt sie mich immer noch zu Tode.“

Theo nickte, wenn auch etwas widerwillig. Er hatte es wahrscheinlich bemerkt, es war schwer zu übersehen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, sie war nur bereit, mit mir zu ficken, weil sie dich eifersüchtig machen wollte.“

„Schlampe“, entrüstete sich Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verdienst etwas besseres.“

Theo zuckte die Achseln und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Hast du von Slughorns Weihnachtsparty gehört?“

„Nein.“ Draco unterdrückte ein Gähnen und sein Blick wanderte zurück zu seinem Bett, das, um ehrlich zu sein, immer noch sehr einladend aussah.

„Ja, also der alte Kauz schmeißt nächsten Samstag eine Party und nur seine _Lieblinge_ und ein Freund ihrer Wahl sind eingeladen,“ erklärte Theo ihm, während er seine Truhe nach sauberer Kleidung durchsuchte. „Blaise geht hin, er hat gefragt ob ich mitkomme, aber mir geht die Party total am Arsch vorbei. Außerdem mag Slughorn mich nach dieser ganzen Sache mit meinem Vater eh nicht besonders.“

Draco nickte. Die _ganze Sache_ war, dass Nott Senior, als er damals Hogwarts besucht hatte, ein Mitglied des Slug Clubs gewesen war und auch Jahre danach noch engen Kontakt zu dem Professor für Zaubertränke gehabt hatte, bis bekannt geworden war, dass Nott sich den Truppen des Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte und ein Todesser geworden war. Danach hatten sie nie wieder miteinander gesprochen.

„Ich denke, Blaise wird dich fragen, ob du mitkommen willst“, informierte Theo ihn, zog ein Hemd an und knöpfte es zu.

Draco ächzte und ließ sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett fallen. „Ich kann mir nichts schlimmeres vorstellen“, brummte er in sein Kissen.

Theo prustete. „Kommst du mit etwas essen?“, fragte er.

„Nein, ich glaube, ich schlaf einfach noch eine Weile“, murmelte er, griff hinter sich und zog die Bettdecke über seinen Körper.

„Wie du willst.“ Theo warf Draco eine schmutzige Socke an den Kopf und lachte gackernd, als dieser laut zu würgen begann.

„Dreckiger Bastard!“, schrie der Blonde und schnippte das widerliche Ding auf den Fußboden.

Er zog schnell seine Vorhänge zu und wühlte sich tiefer in seine Matratze, während er die Schlafsaaltür auf und wieder zugehen hörte.

Er war allein.

Draco atmete tief ein und genoss die seltene Ruhe dieses Augenblicks. Solche Momente waren selten und kurz, wenn man sich das Zimmer mit vier anderen Typen teilte.

Er drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken und seine Gedanken wanderten zur vorigen Nacht und dem Wahnsinns-Sex, den er mit Granger gehabt hatte.

 _Granger_.

Er schloss die Augen und lächelte, während er sich leicht auf die Lippe biss und sich daran erinnerte, wie sie sich mit fast fahrlässiger Hingabe auf ihn gesetzt hatte. Die pure Lust und Entschlossenheit, die er in ihren Augen hatte leuchten sehen, hatte fast gereicht, um ihn komplett zu Grunde zu richten.

Es stellte sich allmählich heraus, dass sie ziemlich ungewöhnlich war. Sie tat oder sagte selten etwas, das er von ihr erwartet hätte. Sie war in den absurdesten Momenten schüchtern, und schockierend impulsiv in anderen. Aber das mochte er an ihr, es war anders, etwas, das er bisher bei niemandem zuvor so erlebt hatte.

Draco fiel es leicht, die Leute zu durchschauen, das hatte er schon immer gut gekonnt. Es war ein Segen und gleichzeitig ein Fluch. Ein Segen, weil er jeden durchschaute, der ihm Scheiß erzählte und ein Fluch, weil es ab und zu ganz nett war, überrascht zu werden.

Er hatte gedacht, er hätte Granger komplett durchschaut. Doch je mehr Zeit er mit ihr verbrachte, desto offensichtlicher wurde es, dass das nicht der Fall war.

Sie faszinierte ihn und, wenn er ehrlich war, sie machte ihm auch ein wenig Angst. Nicht, dass er das jemals irgendjemandem gegenüber laut zugeben würde. Es war für ihn schwer genug, sich das selbst einzugestehen.

Sie befuhren gefährliche Wasser, das wusste er, das hatte er seit dem Moment gewusst, in dem die ganze Sache mit Granger angefangen hatte, aber er stellte fest, dass ihn das längst nicht mehr so kümmerte wie am Anfang und diese Feststellung war gelinde gesagt beängstigend.

Seit ihrem Treffen im Raum der Wünsche ertappte Draco sich dabei, wie er sie beobachtete, wenn sie dachte, niemand beachte sie. Er hatte schnell einige ihrer kleinen Eigenarten entdeckt, wie sie zum Beispiel unruhig ihren Daumen über ihre Fingerspitzen rieb, wann immer sie eine Antwort auf etwas nicht wusste und wie sie diesen sonderbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht bekam, wenn jemand anderes anstelle von ihr gebeten wurde, eine Frage zu beantworten. Es war lustig, dies zu erleben, und das Ergebnis davon war, dass sein Blick ihr öfter folgte als wahrscheinlich vernünftig gewesen wäre, in dem Wunsch, noch mehr zu erfahren.

Sie machte einen Schmollmund, wenn sie las und strich fast ehrfürchtig über die Seiten der Bücher, bevor sie sie umblätterte. Da gab es diese bizarre Sache, die sie mit ihrer Feder tat, wenn sie sie in ihr Tintenfass tauchte, es war wie ein Drehen und Schütteln des Handgelenks, um die überschüssige Tinte von der Spitze zu entfernen und jedes Mal, wenn sie das tat, verspürte Draco den verzweifelten Wunsch, sie zu fragen _warum?_ … Warum tippte sie nicht einfach mit dem Finger auf die Feder oder strich sie am inneren Rand des Tintenfasses ab wie jeder andere auch. Aber die faszinierendste Sache, die er entdeckt hatte, war, wie sie, wann immer sie sich sehr stark auf etwas konzentrierte, diese kleine zerklüftete Linie zwischen den Augenbrauen bekam, dieselbe Linie, die erschien, wenn sie kurz davor war zu kommen.

Draco grinste bei dem Gedanken, dass er der einzige war, der das über sie wusste.

Gegen Ende der letzten Woche war sie meistens allein gewesen, was es ihm leicht gemacht hatte, diese Beobachtungen anzustellen. Zuerst hatte er es merkwürdig gefunden, dass er sie kaum mit ihrer üblichen Schar gesehen hatte, aber später hatte er herausgefunden, dass das Potter geschuldet war und seiner unveränderlichen Begabung, ein völliges und komplettes Arschloch zu sein. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass der Bastard mit seinen Anschuldigungen gegen den Blonden recht hatte. Tatsache war, dass er Granger hatte fallenlassen wie eine schlechte Angewohnheit und sogar Draco, ausgerechnet er, konnte die Ungerechtigkeit darin erkennen. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass dies der perfekte Potter war, der _Auserwählte_ , der anscheinend doch nicht so perfekt war.

Er musste zugeben, dass es besondere Gefühle in ihm auslöste, dass er der Grund war, warum sie nicht miteinander sprachen.

Er schluckte schwer und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Gott, was, wenn Granger herausfände, dass er ein Todesser war...

Er schob den Gedanken schnell aus seinem Kopf.

 _Nein_. Er würde nicht noch einmal darüber nachdenken. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und sie ihre, als sie zugegeben hatte, dass sie ihn ohne einen Moment des Zögerns verraten würde. Er machte ihr keine Vorwürfe deswegen, wie könnte er auch? Aber es war sinnlos, über all das _Was-wäre-wenn_ nachzudenken. Es machte ihn psychisch fertig und am Ende des Tages galt, was geschehen war, war geschehen. Es gab nichts, was er daran ändern könnte. Draco konnte diese Sache mit ihr jetzt nicht mehr beenden und genauso wenig konnte er ihr erzählen, dass er ein Todesser war.

Außerdem war er selbstsüchtig, wann immer er es sein wollte, und im Moment war Granger immer noch sein einziges Mittel der Ablenkung. Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er das alles jetzt einfach wegwerfen würde. Und zudem war der Sex fantastisch und ein großartiger Stressabbau.

Bilder von ihr, wie sie ihn auf der Bank in der Küche ritt, durchströmten augenblicklich seinen aufgewühlten Geist.

Ja, damit sollte er seine Gedanken beschäftigen – eine leidenschaftliche Granger, wild vor sexuellem Verlangen.

Er dachte an ihre vollen Lippen auf seinen, ihre geile Zunge, die auf so absolut perfekte Weise mit seiner spielte und ihre forschenden Hände, die unermüdlich begierig darauf waren, ihn _überall_ zu berühren. Er stellte sich das Gefühl ihrer Enge um seinen Schwanz vor und spürte unmittelbar, wie er hart wurde.

Draco schloss seine Hand durch die Boxershorts um seinen Schwanz und drückte ihn, während er ungleichmäßig zu atmen begann.

Er ließ seine freie Hand über seine nackte Brust bis hinunter zu den harten Furchen seiner Bauchmuskeln gleiten und strich mit den Fingern besonders sorgfältig über die Stellen, die ihn sich winden und die Muskeln anspannen ließen.

Er schleuderte schnell die Bettdecke zur Seite und erschauderte, als die kalte Luft seine erhitzte Haut traf.

Er verlor keine weitere Zeit, zog das Vorderteil seiner Boxershorts hinunter, klemmte den Stoff unter seine Hoden, packte seine Schwanz und streichelte ihn – _hoch und runter, hoch und runter_ – während er sich vorstellte, es wäre Grangers Hand und nicht seine.

Draco stöhnte leise und sah an sich hinunter, um zuzusehen, wie die harte Länge seines Schwanzes makellos durch seine Faust glitt. Er stieß seine Hüften in die Höhe, während er gleichzeitig seine Faust nach unten gleiten ließ, was ein köstliches Gefühl verursachte, das tief in seinem Becken begann und den gesamten Weg seinen Rücken hinaufschoss.

Er dachte an den Geschmack von Grangers Muschi auf seiner Zunge, erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich an seinen Lippen angefühlt hatte und schwor sich, es baldmöglichst wieder zu tun.

Draco ließ es zu, dass seine Gedanken von Hermione Granger vollständig erfüllt wurden – angefangen mit ihrer unausstehlichen Besserwisserei bis hin zu der neu entdeckten ausgelassenen Seite an ihr. Er verlor sich in all ihren Facetten, versank in allem, was sie zu der machte, die sie war.

In Windeseile konnte Draco seine Erlösung heiß in seiner Mitte brennen spüren, sein gesamter Körper spannte sich in Vorbereitung darauf an und er betrachtete seine Hand, die wie verschwommen an seinem unglaublich harten Schwanz zu sehen war.

Er war kurz davor zu kommen, _so kurz davor_.

Es war das Bild von Granger mit der kleinen Furche zwischen den Augenbrauen und dem Mund in einem Schrei der Ekstase geöffnet, das ihn die Grenze überschreiten ließ.

Er würgte ein halb unterdrücktes, keuchendes Stöhnen hervor und seine Hand verlangsamte ihre Bewegungen, bis sie fast ganz ruhig war, während er zusah, wie lange Bänder aus Sperma aus der Spitze seines Schwanzes spritzten und ihn auf seinem Bauch, seiner Brust und sogar an seinem Kinn trafen.

Draco sackte auf seinem Bett in sich zusammen, sein Körper fühlte sich plötzlich an wie aus Gummi. Er hob die Hand und schmierte sein Sperma über sein Kinn und seinen Kiefer und staunte über die Tatsache, dass es bis ganz dort hinauf gelangt war. Er zog träge seine Finger über die Sauerei auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch, dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und reinigte sich.

Er zog die Boxershorts wieder richtig an und drehte sich auf seinen Bauch, während die unausweichliche, dem Orgasmus folgende Müdigkeit ihn packte und mit sich zog.

Während er spürte, wie er in sein zweites Nickerchen an diesem Tag davontrieb, kamen ihm zwei Gedanken in den Kopf.

Erstens konnte er es kaum abwarten, Granger am Mittwoch zu ficken. Zweitens hoffte er, dass dieses Nickerchen ihm neues Leben einhauchen würde, wie das erste es eigentlich hätte tun sollen. Wenn nicht, befürchtete er, er könnte vielleicht tot sein, wenn er das nächste Mal erwachte… Ganz egal, wie unlogisch das klang.

Am Mittwoch ging Draco die große Marmortreppe hoch auf seinem Weg, um Granger im siebten Stock zu treffen, als Professor Snape plötzlich auf einem der Treppenabsätze auftauchte und Draco fast zu Tode erschreckte.

„Herr im Himmel“, knurrte Draco und sah den Lehrer für Zaubertränke verachtend an. Es machte es nicht besser, dass dieser fledermausartiger denn je zuvor aussah.

„Guten Abend, Draco“, grüßte Snape ihn in seiner üblichen gedehnten Sprechweise.

„Nabend“, brummte Draco und versuchte, an seinem Hauslehrer vorbeizukommen.

Snape stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Du scheinst dich verlaufen zu haben. Das Haus der Slytherins ist in den Kerkern, die sich, falls du es nicht wusstest, in _entgegengesetzter_ Richtung befinden“, informierte er den Blonden und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Draco schnaubte. „Wirklich? Das wusste ich noch gar nicht. Nach sechs Jahren, die ich jetzt in diesem Schloss lebe, weiß ich immer noch nicht, wo ich jede Nacht schlafe. Merkwürdig, oder? Danke für Ihre kluge Erfahrung in Bezug auf den Grundriss des Schlosses.“ Er versuchte erneut, an dem Professor vorbei zu gelangen.

„Draco“, warnte Snape.

„Was?“, fauchte er.

„Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen.“

Draco starrte ihn wütend an. Es stimmte, das hatte er getan.

„Also?“, drängte Snape.

„Also was?“ Draco hob trotzig sein Kinn. „Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen zu Ihrer Beobachtungsgabe gratuliere?“

„Halte deine Zunge im Zaum“, zischte Snape drohend.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und sah in eine andere Richtung.

Snape seufzte müde. „Ich will dir nur helfen, das ist alles.“

„Ich will Ihre Hilfe weder, noch brauche ich sie“, fauchte Draco. „Hören Sie also auf, mich zu belästigen.“

„Ich habe einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet -“

„Das ist mir egal!“, explodierte Draco. „Ich muss das allein tun. Wenn nicht, wird er...“ Er verstummte und schluckte schwer.

„Er muss es nicht erfahren“, drängte Snape und fasste den Blonden an den Schultern. „Lass mich dir helfen.“

„Nein.“ Draco trat zurück, was dazu führte, dass der Arm des Professors schlaff wieder hinunter fiel.

„Dann sag mir zumindest, wie du es zu tun planst“, bat Snape.

„Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle.“

„Wirklich?“, sagte Snape. „Katie Bell würde etwas anderes behaupten.“

Draco schloss die Augen angesichts dieser unerwünschten Erinnerung. „Das war ein unglückliches Missgeschick. Es wird nicht noch einmal passieren.“

„Das Mädchen hat fast ihr Leben verloren -“

„Ich weiß! Ich sagte, es wird nicht wieder passieren.“

„Sieh zu, dass es das wirklich nicht tut“, sagte Snape gedehnt.

„Sind wir fertig?“, fragte Draco.

„Für dieses Mal.“

Draco verdrehte die Augen und setzte seinen Weg die Marmortreppe hinauf fort, wobei er sich nicht die Mühe machte, den Professor noch einmal anzusehen. Er wusste, dass er schroff gewesen war, aber Snapes Sicheinmischen erreichte neue Dimensionen und offen gesagt, etwas zu große, um es zu ertragen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viele Male er noch würde sagen müssen, dass er keine Hilfe wollte, bis es endlich in seinen unglaublichen Dickschädel gegangen war.

Es war äußerst vertrackt.

Am Schlimmsten daran war die Tatsache, dass Snape wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord, würde er herausfinden, dass Draco Hilfe bei einer _oder beiden_ seiner Aufträge gehabt hatte, ganz egal wie auch immer diese Hilfe aussähe, er Dracos Mutter in jedem Fall töten würde, einfach aus reiner Boshaftigkeit.   
Kümmerte das Snape überhaupt? Er bezweifelte es.

Draco war sich wohl bewusst, dass der Lehrer für Zaubertränke einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte, ihn zu beschützen, und ja, er fühlte sich schrecklich deswegen, das tat er wirklich. Snape war in die Enge getrieben, genau wie Draco, aber es war sinnlos, sich deswegen fertigzumachen. Es gab nichts, was auch nur einer von ihnen tun könnte, um daran etwas zu ändern. Am Ende des Tages war es einfach so, dass, wenn Draco die Wahl zwischen seinem eigenen Leben, Snapes Leben und dem Leben seiner Mutter hatte, er das Leben seiner Mutter immer an erste Stelle stellen würde. Je früher Snape dies klar wurde, desto besser.

Draco ging im siebten Stock um die Ecke und erspähte Granger sofort.

Sie winkte und ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, aber als er näher herankam und sie ihn genauer sehen konnte, runzelte sie die Stirn. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie mit einem leicht scharfen Einschlag in ihrem Tonfall.

„Nichts“, log er, streckte spontan die Hand aus und strich ihr über die Wange. Ihre Haut war so weich wie Seide oder Samt. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er, weil er ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung lenken wollte.

„Mir geht es gut“, sagte sie, während sie kurz die Augen schloss und das Gefühl seiner Berührung genoss.

„Benehmen Potter und Weasley sich immer noch wie Vollidioten?“, fragte er nach, obwohl er die Antwort bereits wusste. Trotzdem wollte er sie von ihr hören.

„Ja“, nickte sie. „Aber es geht mir gut. Ich lenke mich mit Arbeit ab.“

Draco nickte.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie.

Er zuckte träge die Achseln, schlang ihr seinen Arm um die Taille und zog sie näher zu sich. „Alles okay“, sagte er, ließ seine Hände ihre Arme hinauf gleiten und legte sie um seinen Hals, dann beugte er sich herunter und küsste sie sanft. „Ich glaube allerdings, es wird mir bald eine ganze Ecke besser gehen“, gestand er mit einem neckischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Wirklich?“, fragte sie und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was lässt dich da so sicher sein?“

„Lass es mich eine Vorahnung nennen“, grinste er, drückte sie gegen die Wand und küsste sie, diesmal fester.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Krachen, das klang, als käme es aus dem Flur daneben und die beiden lösten sich schnell voneinander. Draco richtete hastig seine Erektion, so dass sie nicht sichtbar war.

„Was war das?“, flüsterte Hermione.

Draco runzelte die Stirn.“Ich weiß es genauso wenig wie du.“

Er hoffte, dass Snape ihm nicht gefolgt war, aber andererseits war Snape viel zu raffiniert, um solch einen Lärm zu machen, er war es also wahrscheinlich nicht.

Draco wollte gerade sagen, dass sie besser in den Raum der Wünsche gehen sollten, als Potter plötzlich am Ende des Flures auftauchte, bedeckt mit grünem Schleim. Wie passend.

Alle drei erstarrten und starrten einander eine ganze Weile nur an, bis Draco ein lautes und fieses Schnauben ausstieß. „Was zur Hölle ist mit dir passiert, Potter?“ In einiger Entfernung war ein lautes Kichern zu hören und der spöttische Singsang „ _Potter, Potter, Pott-Kopf_ “. Draco grinste. „Schon gut.“  
Potter knurrte leise.

Draco blinzelte ein paar Mal und warf seinem Erzfeind einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Ich muss sagen, Ektoplasma steht dir. Es bringt deine Augen zur Geltung.“

„Halt`s Maul, Malfoy“, sagte Potter verächtlich.

Draco konnte nicht anders, er lachte laut auf. „Du siehst verdammt lächerlich aus“, erklärte er ihm. „Ich meine noch lächerlicher als normalerweise, was eine Leistung ist, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es so ist!“

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Hermione zaghaft.

„Es geht mir gut“, fauchte er und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Du willst schon gehen?“, rief Draco ihm im Plauderton nach. „Du bist hergekommen, um zu sehen was ich mache, oder? Warum bleibst du nicht ein wenig? Du kannst uns ja beim Arbeiten zusehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht lernst du dabei etwas.“

„Malfoy“, warnte Hermione. „Tu das nicht.“

Potter drehte sich um und sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Was ist, Hermione. Hast du Angst, dass wir miteinander kämpfen und ich deinen neuen Freund verletze?“, höhnte er.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „ _Neuer Freund_ “, sperrte er sich gegen Harrys Worte. „Hast du irgendwelche unverträglichen Zaubertränke zu dir genommen? Oder hast du etwas von dem Ektoplasma verschluckt?“

Hermione seufzte und hob resigniert die Hände. „Warum kümmert es mich überhaupt.“

„Das tut es nicht“, knurrte Harry. „Das ist ja das Problem.“

Hermione keuchte und ihre Miene nahm einen verletzten Ausdruck an. „Was soll das heißen?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Ich dachte, du hältst dich für klug? Finde es heraus“, gab er verächtlich zurück.

Was für ein absoluter _Wichser_. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, aber Hermione hielt ihn zurück. Er starrte sie an. Sie wollte doch nicht ernsthaft zulassen, dass er so mit ihr sprach, oder?

Anscheinend doch, denn sie sagte nichts, sie ließ ihn einfach davongehen.

„Verschwinde und lutsch irgendeinen Schwanz, Potter“, sagte Draco mit dem einzigen Ziel, ihn anzustacheln.

Wie erwartet schluckte Potter den Köder und wirbelte herum, den erhobenen Zauberstab auf den Blonden gerichtet.

Draco grinste und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du weißt, wie man das Ding benutzt?“, stachelte er ihn weiter an und eine Sekunde später flog ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Zunächst dachte Draco, Potter hätte dies verursacht, aber als der blöde Idiot Granger anzuschreien begann, sie solle ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückgeben, wurde Draco klar, wer der Täter wirklich war.

Er wandte sich um und beäugte Granger, die jetzt drei Zauberstäbe in der Hand hielt und mächtig zufrieden mit sich aussah.

„Granger, was machst du da?“, fragte er fast gelangweilt.

„Was ich mache?“, fragte sie gereizt. „Was macht _ihr zwei_ da? Werdet endlich erwachsen!“

Draco richtete den Blick zur Decke und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin – etwas über sich einmischende Hexen.

„Hermione!“, schrie Potter. „Gib -“

„Nein!“, unterbrach sie ihn brüllend. „Verschwinde hier und geh zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Ich bringe dir deinen Zauberstab in einer Minute.“

Potter starrte sie wütend an und sah aus, als würde er etwas erwidern wollen, doch schließlich fluchte er nur und stürmte, einem bockigen Kind verblüffend ähnlich, davon.

„Als du sagtest, du würdest ihm seinen Zauberstab in einer Minute bringen, meintest du in Wirklichkeit in einer Stunde, richtig?“, fragte Draco, trat auf sie zu und zog an ihrem Pulloversaum. Sie sah sauer aus.

„Nein. Ich meinte in einer Minute.“ Sie verschränkte entschieden die Arme.

„Verdammte Scheiße“, stöhnte Draco pathetisch. „Das ist nicht fair, warum muss ich wegen diesem Wichser leiden?“

Hermione presste die Lippen zusammen und sah finster drein. „Es war nicht alles Harrys Schuld. So weit ich beurteilen kann, nehmt ihr euch beide nichts.“

Draco fauchte verächtlich und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand. „Diese Einstellung beleidigt mich. Potter und ich sind uns in nichts ähnlich.“

Hermione seufzte müde. „Malfoy, _bitte_. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mit dir zu diskutieren. Ich will einfach nur ins Bett. Ich bin erschöpft.“

Was zur Hölle…? Sie würde ihn doch nicht einfach so hier stehen lassen, oder?

Er sah sie finster an. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich die Schuld für alles bekomme?“

„Bekommst du nicht“, seufzte sie.

„Es kommt mir aber so vor“, knurrte er. „Gut, meinetwegen. Sehen wir uns am Samstag?“

„Oh. Nein, tatsächlich nicht.“ Sie sah ihn schuldbewusst an. „Ich gehe zu Slughorns Weihnachtsparty, wir müssen es wohl auf nächsten Mittwoch verschieben.“

Draco starrte sie an, lange und unerbittlich, und eine Million Fragen schossen ihm auf einmal durch den Kopf. Die wichtigste davon war, mit wem zur Hölle sie zu Slughorns Party ging.

Glücklicherweise schaffte er es, sich diese Frage zu verkneifen. Es musste nicht sein, dass er wie ein eifersüchtiger Trottel wirkte, denn das war er nicht. Absolut nicht. „Wie reizend“, höhnte er. „Gut, dann viel Spaß.“ Er drehte sich um und ging davon.

Hermione rief ihm hinterher, aber er ignorierte sie.

„Draco?“

 _„Was_?“, blaffte er.

„Oh, ich sehe, du hast wieder gute Laune“, kommentierte Blaise freundlich. Er saß auf einem Sessel dem Blonden gegenüber.

„Was willst du?“, wollte Draco wissen und war verärgert darüber, gestört worden zu sein. Er hatte in dem thronähnlichen Sessel, der sein Lieblingssessel war, herumgelungert und ins Feuer gestarrt, was seine absolute Lieblingsbeschäftigung war, wenn er besonders sauer über etwas war.

Blaise seufzte wehmütig. „Ach, vieles. Eines davon wäre das blonde, freche kleine Luder aus Ravenclaw. Du weißt schon, die aus dem Jahrgang unter uns – meistens eine Einzelgängerin, aber manchmal sehe ich sie mit dem Weasley-Mädchen. Leider Gottes können wir sie nicht alle haben, richtig?“

Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an. „Was um alles in der Welt faselst du da?“ Blaise tendierte dazu, dies oft zu tun – also Mist erzählen.

„Du hast mich gefragt, was ich will.“ Blaise zwinkerte ihm zu. „Deshalb habe ich es dir erzählt.“

„Ich wollte wissen, was du von _mir_ willst“, stöhnte Draco. Herrgott.

„Oh. Gut, dann solltest du beim nächsten Mal etwas konkreter sein“, erklärte Blaise ungerührt.

Draco warf ihm einen mordlustigen Blick zu.

„Na ja, wie auch immer“, sagte Blaise und wedelte uninteressiert mit seiner Hand. „Willst du mit mir zu Slughorns Weihnachtsparty gehen?“

„Das kommt darauf an.“ Draco legte ein Bein über die Lehne und lümmelte sich schräg in den Sessel. „Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn – wie lästig wirst du wohl sein?“

„Ich würde sagen eine stabile Fünf, aber wenn es Alkohol gibt vielleicht auch eine Elf. Im Moment ist es schwer zu sagen.“ Blaise zuckte die Achseln. „Lust, es zu riskieren?“ Er hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

Draco legte den Kopf schief und strich sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Unterlippe. „Nicht wirklich, nein.“

„Ach, genieße das Leben doch mal ein bisschen.“ Blaise streckte den Arm aus und boxte ihn leicht gegen den Arm. „Das wird lustig.“

Draco lachte bellend. „Das habe ich schon öfter gehört. Ich glaube, das letzte Mal bin ich danach unterkühlt auf einer Luftmatratze mitten in unserem Teich aufgewacht. Mutter war nicht begeistert.“

„Oh ja, das waren gute Zeiten“, grinste Blaise. „Ich habe eine Narbe auf meiner linken Arschbacke aus dieser Nacht. Sie hat die Form eines Stiefels und wann immer ich sie mir ansehe, fällt mir ein, wie du die Schwestern des Schicksals singst und diese teure Statue umschmeißt.“

Draco schreckte bei der Erinnerung zurück. „Das ist mir immer noch nicht verziehen worden. Die Statue war aus dem 17. Jahrhundert. Vater hat versucht, sie zu reparieren, aber sie wird nie mehr so aussehen wie vorher.“

„Ach, mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Sie war potthässlich.“

Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Kommst du also mit oder nicht?“, fragte Blaise prompt. „Ich verspreche, dass ich dir nichts heimlich in dein Getränk schütte.“

„Gut“, seufzte er und sie verfielen in ein angenehmes Schweigen, das nur zwischen Menschen herrschen konnte, die seit langen Jahren befreundet waren.

Draco wandte sich dem Feuer zu und starrte, tief in Gedanken versunken, hinein.

Granger würde morgen auch da sein und er war sich nicht sicher, wie es ihm damit ging. Ihr letztes Treffen war nicht ganz so gelaufen wie geplant und er wusste, dass, wenn er irgendjemanden anders um sie herumschleimen sähe, er demjenigen den Hals brechen würde, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern.

Er konnte sich die schockierten Gesichter der anderen schon jetzt vorstellen.

Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er erklären, warum er das getan hätte?

Es ist alles in Ordnung. _Alles in Ordnung_. Granger würde nicht mit jemandem anderen zur Party kommen. Immerhin war das eine ihrer Bedingungen, dass sie sich nicht mit anderen trafen, so lange sie miteinander schliefen. Es war also alles gut. Nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

Draco und Blaise kamen mit hoch erhobenen Köpfen auf die Party.

Es war ziemlich amüsant, die Leute vor ihnen zurückweichen zu sehen, während sie durch die Menge zu dem Tisch mit den Getränken gingen.

Beide Slytherins blieben vor einer Reihe verschiedenfarbiger Getränke stehen und Draco sah sich lässig in dem großen Raum um, auf der Suche nach dem vertrauten buschigen Haarschopf. Als er erfolglos blieb, verdunkelte seine Miene sich unheilvoll. Er schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und sah exakt so aus wie ein furchteinflößender Eisprinz.

„Hier“, Blaise reichte ihm einen Drink.

Draco warf einen Blick auf das scheußlich trüb-orangefarbene Gebräu und verzog das Gesicht. „Was ist das?“, fragte er, nahm das Getränk und beäugte es mit Abscheu.

„Alkohol“, sagte Blaise geradeheraus. „Trink.“

Er nippte zögernd daran und würgte augenblicklich. „ _Herr im Himmel_. Was ist mit deinem Versprechen, dass du mir nichts heimlich in den Drink schüttest?“ Blaise grinste ihn hinterhältig an. „Was zur Hölle hast du da rein getan?“

„Feuerwhiskey, aber ich glaube, irgendjemand hatte vor mir auch schon etwas hinein geschüttet, also wer weiß, was da drin ist.“

„ _Ihhh_ , ich kann dieses Muggelzeug schmecken, das deine Mutter damals aus Mexiko mitgebracht hat“, sagte Draco erschaudernd.

„Tequila?“

Draco würgte wieder als er den Namen hörte. „Entsetzliches Zeug.“

„Ach, hör auf mit dem Gejammer und trink es einfach, nach einer Weile schmeckst du es eh nicht mehr.“

Draco nippte ein weiteres Mal daran und dann noch einmal. Er wollte gerade das dritte Schlückchen nehmen, als er plötzlich Granger auf der anderen Seite des Raumes erblickte.

Er erstarrte, den Rand seines Glases an seiner Unterlippe.

_Was zur Hölle…?_

Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie da _an_? Und was war mit ihren _Haaren_ passiert? Sie waren _glatt_ , nicht eine einzig Locke war zu sehen. Kein Wunder, dass er sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte.

Draco atmete tief ein und ließ den Blick aus seinen silberfarbenen Augen verstohlen von oben nach unten über die ganze Länge ihres Körpers gleiten. Er nahm jeden Zentimeter ihres hautengen, bodenlangen schwarzen Kleides auf. Er spürte seinen Körper bei dem Anblick ihrer sinnlichen Kurven erbeben – sinnliche Kurven, die auch jeder andere sehen konnte. Er schnaubte wütend und kippte sein Getränk in einem Zug herunter.

Bei Salazars Schwanz. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Eifersucht war schrecklich unwürdig und er weigerte sich, sich auf dieses Niveau herabzulassen.

Er warf Granger einen erneuten Blick zu, seine Augen zielten auf ihr Dekolleté, dann wanderten sie zu ihrem herrlichen, scharfen Po.

_Merlin…_

„Draco? Hallo?“ Blaise wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Hmm?“ Er blinzelte verwirrt. „Was ist?“

„Ich sagte, ich will mit Daphne reden, kommst du mit?“, schnaubte Blaise ungeduldig.

„Ja, lass mich mir nur noch einen neuen Drink nehmen.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und füllte sein Glas bis zum Rand.

„Gar nicht so schlecht, hm?“, fragte Blaise und beäugte die jetzt braune Flüssigkeit. Es schien, als habe schon wieder jemand etwas in die Bowle getan.  
Draco rümpfte die Nase. „Es ist widerlich“, sagte er. „Aber es gibt nichts anderes zu trinken, ich habe also keine Wahl.“

„Du könntest Wasser trinken“, schlug Blaise vor und seine Stimme sank eine Oktave. Er musste das Wort _Weichei_ am Ende gar nicht erst hinzufügen. Blaise nahm ein bedächtiges Schlückchen aus seinem eigenen Glas und betrachtete den Blonden aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Halt die Klappe. Wenn ich diese erbärmliche Veranstaltung, die sich Party nennt, überstehen will, brauche ich mehr als nur Wasser“, knurrte Draco.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!“ Blaise schlug ihm auf den Rücken. „Komm, lass uns Daphne suchen, sie scheint irgendwo anders hingegangen zu sein.“

Draco seufzte und rieb sich grob mit der Hand über das Gesicht, dann folgte er ihm.

Sie fanden Daphne auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, nur einige Meter entfernt von Granger, die sich mit irgendeinem Typen unterhielt, den Draco nicht erkannte.

_Wer zur Hölle ist das?_

„Draco!“, kreischte Daphne, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn so stark, dass sie ihn fast erwürgte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch kommst.“ Sie stolperte zurück und kicherte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie von der Bowle probiert.

„Ich musste ihn praktisch herschleifen“, seufzte Blaise dramatisch. „Er ist ein ziemlich schlecht gelaunter Sack, vielleicht kannst du ihn aufmuntern, Daph?“

„Oh ja, natürlich.“ Sie hakte sich bei Draco am Arm ein und begann, auf ihn einzureden. Was sie sagte, wusste Draco nicht. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Granger anzusehen, die ihn momentan gerade mit ihren Blicken erdolchte.

_Unglaublich!_

Sie hatte kein Recht, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Er war bereits rasend wütend auf sie und auf diesen Trottel, mit dem sie redete. Wenn Granger überrascht war, ihn hier zu sehen, so zeigte sie es nicht. Es schien, als wäre sie viel zu beschäftigt damit, ihn mental zu kastrieren wegen irgendwelcher belanglosen Dinge.

Draco spürte Daphnes Finger seinen Hals entlangstreichen und beobachtete mit purer Faszination, wie Grangers Miene schockiert und dann ungläubig wurde und wie sich schließlich bloße, rasende Wut darin einstellte.

Oh, _Mist_.

Draco schlug schnell Daphnes Hand zur Seite und löste seinen Arm von ihrem, während er Granger wütend davonstürmen sah. „Entschuldige mich, Daph. Gibst du mir eine Minute, ich muss nur… Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Draco sah sich im ganzen Raum nach Granger um, aber er konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Schließlich ging er zurück zu Blaise und stellte sicher, dass er Abstand zu Daphne hielt.

Granger tauchte etwa vierzig Minuten später wieder auf und sah ziemlich betrunken aus.

Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Wo zur Hölle war sie gewesen? Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Typ, mit dem sie vorhin geredet hatte, sich an sie heranmachte und auf ekelhafte Weise mit ihr zu flirten begann.

Das war`s. Es reichte. Er würde sich nicht einfach im Hintergrund halten und sich diesen Mist ansehen.

Draco stürzte seinen fünften Drink hinunter – oder vielleicht war es auch der sechste? - und ging entschlossen zu den beiden.

„Granger“, grüßte er sie in leisem, bedrohlichen Ton.

„Malfoy“, hustete sie und verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Getränk.

„Hast du einen schönen Abend?“, fragte er fast gelassen und der Blick aus seinen silberfarbenen Augen bohrte sich in ihren.

„Hi Draco“, sagte Mr Flirty und streckte dem Blonden seine Hand entgegen. „Wir kennen uns noch gar nicht.“

Draco sah hinunter auf die dargebotene Hand und seine Lippen kräuselten sich vor Verachtung. „Und du bist?“, frage er grob und gab ihm nicht die Hand.

„Cormac McLaggen“, antwortete der andere Typ mit einem knappen Lächeln und zog seine Hand langsam zurück. „Ich habe einen Freund, der einmal bei einer der Sommerpartys deiner Eltern war und er hat nur Gutes über euch und eure Gastfreundschaft erzählt.“

„Wirklich?“, sagte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist ziemlich merkwürdig, denn ich bin ein Arschloch.“ Er starrte den anderen weiterhin mit ausdrucksloser Miene an.

Cormac trat argwöhnisch einen Schritt zurück und sah mehr als nur etwas eingeschüchtert aus.

Hermione verzog das Gesicht und zog heftig an Dracos Anzugjacke. „Hör auf. Du bist unhöflich“, zischte sie.

„Ich bin nicht unhöflich“, sagte Draco verächtlich. „Das ist meine Art. Genau so bin ich einfach.“

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Cormac, würdest du mir bitte noch etwas zu trinken holen?“

Cormac nickte und nahm ihr leeres Glas. Er warf beiden einen Blick zu, runzelte leicht die Stirn, drehte sich dann aber um und ging davon.

„ _Cormac würdest du mir bitte noch etwas zu trinken holen_?“, äffte Draco sie nach und verzog sein Gesicht in einem schlechten Versuch, ihre Miene zu imitieren. 

Hermione schlug ihm für den ganzen Ärger, den sie seinetwegen hatte, gegen den Arm. „Was tust du, Malfoy?“

„Was tue _ich_?“ fragte er ungläubig. „Was tust _du?_ “

„Ich trinke etwas mit einem Freund“, antwortete sie schlicht und warf ihre Haare über die Schulter.

„Einem Freund? Was soll der Scheiß“, knurrte Draco aufgebracht. „Versuchst du, mich eifersüchtig zu machen oder so etwas? Das ist erbärmlich.“

„Ich versuche nicht, dich eifersüchtig zu machen, aber so wie du dich gerade benimmst, bist du es offensichtlich.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme, was dazu führte, dass sein Blick flüchtig zu ihrer Brust wanderte.

Draco schnaubte verärgert. „ Du meinst, so wie du vorhin, als Daphne mich berührt hat?“, gab er höhnisch zurück.

Hermione funkelte ihn wütend an. „Gut, da du es erwähnst – was genau sollte das ganze mit _Daphne_?“ Sie spuckte den Namen aus, als habe sie einen entsetzlichen Geschmack im Mund.

„ _Nichts_!“, rief er hitzig. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und sah sich verstohlen um. Mist, er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der Umstehenden erregt. Er atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen und senkte die Stimme. „So ist sie einfach, sie ist sehr körperbetont. Das macht sie mit jedem.“

Hermiones Augen wurden schmal, offensichtlich glaubte sie ihm nicht.

„Verdammt nochmal. Das ist die Wahrheit.“ Er trat etwas dichter an sie heran. „Ich schwöre.“

Hermione warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Wirklich?“

„Ja.“ Er warf einen Blick zur anderen Seite des Raumes und natürlich streichelte Daphne Blaises Haare, während die beiden in eine heftige Diskussion über irgendetwas vertieft waren. „Siehst du?“, sagte er und zeigte auf die beiden.

Hermiones Blick folgte seinem Finger. „Oh“, murmelte sie und senkte den Kopf, während sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr schob. „Ich sehe, was du meinst.“ Sie sah ihn wieder an und ihr Blick war glänzend und glasig von all dem Alkohol, den sie getrunken hatte.

Draco betrachtete sie genau, sein Blick strich lustvoll über ihre Kurven. „Du siehst...“ Er zögerte.

„Was?“, fragte sie und strich unsicher über ihr Kleid.

„… fantastisch aus“, sagte er offen, schob eine Hand in seine Hosentasche und rieb mit der anderen über sein Kinn. „Du siehst fantastisch aus.“

Sie errötete auf hübsche Weise. „Du auch.“

„Deine Haare.“ Er streckte automatisch die Hand aus, um ihre Haare zu berühren, merkte es aber im letzten Moment und ließ die Hand schnell sinken.

Hermione lachte. „Anders als sonst, oder?“

„Nur ein bisschen“, antwortete er sarkastisch.

Sie starrte lange Augenblicke in sein Gesicht, länger, als in dieser Umgebung vermutlich angebracht gewesen wäre. „Ich habe dich diese Woche vermisst“, gab sie leise zu und ihr Blick wanderte langsam über die ganze Länge seines Körpers, nahm ihn von Kopf bis Fuß auf und ihre Wangen färbten sich köstlich rosa.

„Granger“, stöhnte er. „Sieh mich nicht so an, oder ich beuge dich vornüber und nehme dich hier vor all diesen Leuten.“

Als Reaktion darauf wurden ihre Augen fast schwarz und sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Scheiße“, hauchte er und schloss kurz die Augen, in einem Versuch, sich zusammenzureißen. “Hör auf“, bat er. „Willst du mich umbringen?“

„Draco“, sagte sie fast ehrfürchtig und trat noch näher an ihn heran.

Draco riss die Augen auf und sah sie aufmerksam an. Hatte sie gerade wirklich seinen Namen gesagt? Er glaubte nicht, dass er sie ihn jemals zuvor hatte sagen hören. Er öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie jetzt sofort die Party verlassen würden, aber Cormac McLaggen nutzte genau diesen Moment, um mit ihrem Getränk zurückzukehren.

„Bitte sehr, meine Dame“, sagte er und warf ihr einen anzüglichen Blick zu.

Draco schnaubte wütend durch die Nase und ließ seine Knöchel laut knacken.

 _Tu es nicht_ , beruhigte er sich selbst entschlossen. _Du wirst alles versauen und das ist es nicht wert. Es mag jetzt so scheinen, aber in Wirklichkeit ist es das nicht._

„Danke“, sagte Hermione betreten. „Aber, ähm, eigentlich möchte ich lieber gehen. Ich hatte etwas zu viel zu trinken und ich bin müde.“

„Och, wirklich?“, schmollte McLaggen überzogen. Es war vermutlich der widerlichste Anblick, den Draco in seinem ganzen Leben je hatte bezeugen müssen, und er hatte letzte Woche Theo nackt gesehen, das wollte also wirklich etwas heißen. „Das ist schade. Darf ich dich wenigstens zurückbringen?“

„Sie braucht deine Begleitung nicht“, fauchte Draco. „Sie ist ein großes Mädchen und kann auf sich selbst aufpassen.“

„Okay“, sagte Hermione laut und versuchte, die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Gut, das ist natürlich in Ordnung“, sagte Cormac und lächelte freundlich. „Wenn Hermione nicht möchte, dass ich sie begleite, dann muss sie es nur sagen.“

_Was für ein unglaublicher Pisser._

„Granger“, sagte Draco mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „möchtest du, dass dieser Connor dich zurückbringt?“

„Cormac“, verbesserte der schleimige Penner.

„Wie auch immer.“

„Ähm“, begann Hermione. „Nein, schon gut. Ich kann allein zurückgehen. Aber Danke.“

Draco lächelte nicht, obwohl er es am liebsten getan hätte.

„Wie du willst.“ McLaggen zuckte die Achseln und wandte sich dann dem Blonden zu. „Weißt du, Draco“, begann er, „du und ich, wir sind uns sehr ähnlich. Ich denke, wir könnten gute Freunde werden.“

_Ernsthaft?_

„Weißt du was, _Cameron_ “, sagte Draco und packte das Arschloch hart an den Schultern. „Ich glaube, du hast recht. Ich sehe dich an und sehe mich selbst. Eine etwas weniger elegante und weniger intelligente Version…“ Er machte eine Pause und schien über seine Worte nachzudenken. „Eigentlich, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke… Tatsächlich sind wir uns überhaupt nicht ähnlich.“

McLaggen sah ihn gereizt an. „Mein Name ist _Cormac_ “, verbesserte er Draco wieder.

„Ist mir völlig egal“, sagte Draco verächtlich und machte sich auf die Suche nach Blaise.

Es brauchte länger als Draco angenommen hatte, Blaise davon zu überzeugen, dass er genug hatte und ins Bett gehen würde. Der nervige Sack versuchte, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um Draco zum Bleiben zu zwingen, er band den Blonden sogar an einem Stuhl fest. Glücklicherweise hatte Draco an seiner Fähigkeit gefeilt, zauberstablose Magie anzuwenden, und entkam zu Blaises großem Verdruss leicht.

Als Draco endlich fortgekommen war, suchte er mit seinen Augen den Raum nach Granger ab, nur um festzustellen, dass sie bereits gegangen war. Er erspähte den Pisser McLaggen, der jetzt mit einer anderen unglücklichen Seele plauderte, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. So lange es nicht Granger war, war es ihm scheißegal, mit wem das Arschloch redete.

Draco trat hinaus auf den Flur im sechsten Stock, sah sich kurz in beide Richtungen um und entschied sich dann dafür, nach links in Richtung der großen Marmortreppe zu gehen.

Er kam bis zum Treppenabsatz, als ein Paar Hände ihn packte und in ein Mauernische zog.

Hermione presste sich sofort an ihn und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn heftig zu küssen.

Sie küssten einander wild und ihre Hände griffen nacheinander und drückten alle erreichbaren Körperstellen des anderen in einem Versuch, ein wenig des Verlangens zu stillen, das sie durchströmte, aber das war nutzlos und schon bald zerrte Hermione mit fieberhaft tastenden Fingern an Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

„ _Ahh_ “, knurrte Draco, als ihre Hand in seine Boxershorts glitt und begann, ihn zu streicheln. „Warte, warte, warte“, hauchte er und biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie ihre Hand fest um ihn schloss.

„Was?“, murmelte sie zwischen heftig saugenden Küssen an seinem Hals.

„Wir können das nicht hier tun“, sagte er, ließ seine Nase über ihren Kiefer gleiten und ergötzte sich an dem Gefühl ihrer Hand an seinem Schwanz.

„Warum nicht?“

„Granger, du holst mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in einer Mauernische einen runter. Jeder könnte hier vorbeikommen und uns sehen.“

Hermione stöhnte theatralisch. „Bitte nenn mich nicht so“, bat sie und schloss ihre Augen.

Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was?“

„Nenn mich nicht so“, wiederholte sie. „ _Granger_.“

Draco starrte sie an.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich Hermione nennst“, flüsterte sie leise an seinen Lippen. „Ich finde, wir sind über dieses ganze den-anderen-beim-Nachnamen-nennen Ding hinaus. Es kommt mir unter diesen Umständen albern vor.“

Er fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe. „Okay“, stimmte er bereitwillig zu.

„Wirklich?“, fragte sie, als habe sie eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er zustimmen würde.

„Wirklich.“ Er saugte ihre Unterlippe in seinen Mund.

Hermiones Zunge glitt hervor und strich über seine, während sie schwer durch die Nase ausatmete. „Sag es“, verlangte sie.

Draco lehnte sich zurück, um sie anzusehen und seine silberfarbenen Augen glühten. „Hermione“, sagte er mühelos, als habe er es bereits tausend Male gesagt.

Hermione atmete seufzend ein und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seinen Arm. „Sag es noch einmal“, befahl sie mit leiser, fordernder Stimme.

„Hermione.“

„Nochmal.“

„ _Hermione_ “, sagte er sanft und sie erschauderte sichtbar, als er begann, kleine Küsse über ihr ganzes Gesicht zu setzen, während er ihren Namen aushauchte wie einen Schwur.

„ _Hermione_ “, Kuss. „ _Hermione_ “, Kuss. „ _Hermione_ “, Kuss.

Sie stöhnte heftig und ließ sich plötzlich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen.

Draco starrte mit geweiteten Pupillen erstaunt auf sie hinunter.

„Knöpf dein Hemd auf“, befahl sie.

Er blinzelte und warf dann einen Blick in den Flur. Das hier war _wahnsinnig_. Sie sollten dies nicht hier tun. „Hermione -“, begann er mit jetzt ernster Stimme, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab, indem sie seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm und fest daran saugte. „Oh, _Scheiße_ “, stöhnte er kehlig und sein Kopf fiel zurück gegen die Steinwand.

„Knöpf dein Hemd auf“, wiederholte sie und ihre Lippen liebkosten verführerisch die Spitze seines Penis.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, was einen Muskel in seinem Kiefer zucken ließ. _Scheiße._ Er strich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und zog rasch am Knoten seiner Krawatte, bis beide Enden lose um seinen Hals hingen. Dann knöpfte er seine Anzugjacke auf und machte sich schnell an die Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

Als er das Hemd offen hatte, griff Hermione je eine Seite des Stoffs und öffnete es weit. Seine Brustwarzen wurden sofort zu harten kleinen Kieseln, als sie ihn der kühlen Nachtluft aussetzte.

„Mmmmm“, summte Hermione und ihr Blick erforschte ihn hungrig. Sie ließ ihre Finger langsam über seinen Bauch gleiten und fuhr sorgfältig die Linien seiner Muskeln nach.

Draco schluckte schwer und sein erhitzter Blick verließ ihr Gesicht nicht eine Sekunde lang.

_Verdammt, passierte dies gerade wirklich? Hier?!_

Sie nahm seinen Schwanz wieder in die Hand und streichelte ihn stetig. „Ich habe das noch nie gemacht“, gestand sie.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Sag, wenn ich es falsch mache“, sagte sie und nahm ihn wieder in den Mund.

„ _Ah_ “, keuchte er scharf und sie zog sich schnell zurück. „ _Nein, hör nicht auf_ “, bat er. „Mach weiter.“

Hermione lächelte zu ihm hinauf und ließ ihre Zunge aus dem Mund schnellen und um die Spitze wirbeln, dann bewegte sie ihren Kopf ruckartig und hüllte ihn mit ihrer glühenden, feuchten Hitze ein.

Draco streckte die Hände aus und vergrub seine Finger in ihren Haaren. „Verdammt“, keuchte er erstickt, drückte ihren Kopf sanft nach unten und stöhnte, während er tiefer in ihren Mund glitt. „Es wird nicht lange dauern“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, während er beobachtete, wie sein Schwanz zwischen ihren Lippen vor und zurück glitt. _Definitiv nicht lange_.

Sie machten so weiter, halb streichelte Draco ihre Haare und halb krallte er sich darin fest und sie ließ ihre Zunge wirbeln und bewegte ruckartig den Kopf, testete verschiedene Techniken und wiederholte diejenigen, die ihn keuchen oder stöhnen ließen. Sie ging es an wie alles in ihrem Leben, indem sie absolut alles hineingab, als wolle sie sich selbst etwas beweisen.

Gott, wenn jetzt jemand an ihnen vorbeiginge und sie sähe – Hermione auf ihren Knien in ihrem schönen Kleid und Draco praktisch unbekleidet, die Kleidung an sich herunterhängend, während er seinen pulsierenden Schwanz obszön in ihren mehr als willigen Mund stieß.

„Hermione“, stöhnte er. „Ich komme gleich. _Verdammt_. Ich komme gleich.“ Er versuchte, sich von ihr zurückzuziehen, weil er dachte, sie würde nicht wollen, dass er in ihrem Mund kam, aber sie summte, als sie sein Geständnis hörte und nahm ihn tiefer in den Mund.

Draco war nicht in der Lage, etwas dagegen zu tun, er stieß seinen Schwanz tief in ihren Mund und erzitterte, dann stöhnte er gebrochen, während seine Erlösung ihren Mund füllte.

Er sah staunend hinunter auf sie, seine Brust bebte und er sank Halt suchend gegen die Wand.

Hermione ließ ihre Lippen seinen Körper hinauf gleiten, leckte und saugte an seiner erröteten Haut, bis sie seine Lippen erreicht hatte, ihn heftig küsste und ihn damit zwang, sich selbst auf ihrer Zunge zu schmecken.

„Wie war ich?“, fragte sie und ihre Hände liefen leicht die Seiten seines nackten Oberkörpers unter dem geöffneten Hemd hinab.

Er zuckte achtlos die Schultern. „Es war okay.“

Hermione kniff ihn und Draco packte sie, wirbelte sie herum und hielt sie zwischen seinen Armen an der Wand gefangen. „Wie denkst _du_ wohl, warst du?“, fragte er rhetorisch. „Ich bin peinlich schnell gekommen, das sollte Antwort genug sein.“ Er beugte sich herunter und vergrub seine Nase an ihrem Hals.

Sie lächelte und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Du beeilst dich besser und machst dich vorzeigbar, bevor dich jemand so sieht und einen Herzinfarkt bekommt."

Draco schnaubte. „Ach, _jetzt_ machst du dir Sorgen darüber, dass irgendjemand vorbeikommen und uns sehen könnte“, neckte er und begann, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Er knöpfte es nicht ganz zu, sondern ließ oben einige Knöpfe offen.

Hermione grinste. „Also, was machst du jetzt? Gehst du ins Bett?“, fragte sie lässig und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sein Hemd in die Hose steckte und diese zumachte.

Er sah sie an, fasste seine Krawatte mit beiden Händen und zog sie fest. „Ich denke schon, es ist spät“, antwortete er schlicht.

„Oh“, murmelte sie und klang enttäuscht. „Okay.“

Draco beobachtete, wie die Enttäuschung sich in ihrem ganzen Gesicht ausbreitete und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um sein Grinsen zu verstecken.

„Es ist spät“, stimmte sie zu. „Und ich muss morgen früh in die Bibliothek -“

„Kommst du?“, unterbrach Draco sie, hielt ihr seine Hand hin und schnitt ihr so wirkungsvoll das Wort ab.

„Kommen?“ fragte sie. „Du meinst, mit in dein _Bett_?“ Sie sah ihn mit offenem Mund schockiert an.

„Ja.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast doch nicht gedacht, wir wären schon fertig, oder?“

Hermione starrte ihn an und ihre kognakfarbenen Augen glitzerten.

„Oh, Hermione“, hauchte er und ein frevelhaftes Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. „Wir haben gerade erst angefangen.“


	11. Verdrängung

Alles in Hermione verkrampfte sich und sie atmete scharf keuchend ein, während sie ihn ungläubig anstarrte. „Aber -“ begann sie, verstummte dann jedoch.

„Aber was?“ Er stand dicht vor ihr. _Zu dicht_. Sie konnte kaum klar denken.

„Das geht nicht.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. „Was, wenn wir erwischt werden?“

„Jetzt machst du dir Gedanken darum, erwischt zu werden?“, fragte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Vor ein paar Minuten hast du dir noch keine Sorgen gemacht, als du -“

„Das war etwas anderes“, unterbrach sie ihn schnell.

„Du hast recht“, stimmte er ihr zu. „Es war etwas anderes – es war _riskanter_. Ehrlich gesagt sehe ich das Problem nicht.“

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er fuhr fort.

„Hermione, wir werden nicht erwischt“, sagte er mit Nachdruck, als glaube er das mit jeder Faser seines Daseins. „All meine Zimmergenossen sind heute Abend weg und werden erst sehr spät wieder da sein. Wir sorgen dafür, dass du wieder weg bist, bevor sie zurückkommen, das verspreche ich.“

„Warum können wir nicht in den Raum der Wünsche gehen?“, fragte sie und klang zickig, obwohl sie das nicht beabsichtigt hatte. „Das ist näher dran.“

Sein frevelhaftes Grinsen war zurück und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sie ihre Schenkel unwillkürlich fest zusammenpresste. Dieses Grinsen stellte _sündhafte_ Dinge mit ihren weiblichen Körperteilen an. Gott, sie wollte seinen Mund auf sich, der jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers schmeckte… Plötzlich schien es ihr keine so schlechte Idee zu sein, in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

„Weil ich dich in meinem Bett will“, sagte er entschlossen und ließ keinen Platz für Zweifel. „Und ich werde kein Nein akzeptieren.“

Gut, in dem Fall…

Hermione ließ es zu, dass er sie die Große Marmortreppe hinunterzog, und sie hielten nur einmal an, als die Treppe entschied, ihre Richtung zu ändern, was ihren Abstieg ärgerlicherweise um fünf Minuten verlängerte.

Sie sprachen nicht miteinander und sahen sich auch nicht an, bis sie in dem Flur angekommen waren, der den Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum beherbergte.

Oh Gott. Tat sie das gerade wirklich? Das war absurd. Sie sollte umkehren und in ihr eigenes Zimmer gehen.

Dann wandte Draco sich zu ihr um und warf schnell einen Desillusionierungszauber über sie.

Hermione hielt sich ihren Arm vor das Gesicht und drehte ihn hin und her. Er passte sich perfekt an die Steinwand vor ihr an.

„Bleib dicht an der Wand“, murmelte Draco mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Die Schlafräume der Jungen sind auf der linken Seite. Geh sechs Treppen hinunter. Mein Schlafsaal ist der dritte auf der rechten Seite. Warte da auf mich.“

„Was?“, zischte sie und ihr Herz zog sich panisch zusammen.

Er ignorierte sie und murmelte das Passwort. Die Wand zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum verschob sich plötzlich und schuf einen schmalen Eingang.

_Warum zur Hölle ging er nicht mit ihr zusammen hinunter?_

Draco schritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde sofort von niemandem anderen als Pansy Parkinson angesprochen.

_Perfekt._

Hermione hatte den Verdacht, er hatte gewusst, dass dies passieren würde, was der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass er gesagt hatte, er würde sie unten treffen.

„Draco“, lächelte sie. „Warum bist du schon wieder da? Ich dachte, du würdest die ganze Nacht weg sein.“

„Verschwinde, Pansy.“ Er hielt die Hand hoch, um sie daran zu hindern, ihm näher zu kommen. „Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung. Ich bin müde und gehe ins Bett.“

Pansy stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und hob ihre Nase. „Warum musst du immer so sein? Es gibt keinen Grund, so ein Arsch zu sein. Ich habe nur gefragt.“

„Und ich habe nur geantwortet“, grinste er höhnisch. „Jetzt _verschwinde_.“

Hermione schlüpfte schnell durch den Eingang, bevor er sich wieder schloss, und drängte sich dann gegen die Wand des Gemeinschaftsraums. Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust.

_Was sie hier tat war so unglaublich dumm!_

Sie atmete langsam ein und aus, in einem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen und sah Draco und Pansy noch einige Augenblicke dabei zu, wie sie diskutierten. Sie runzelte über ihr hitziges Wortgefecht die Stirn.

Hermione konnte nicht verstehen, warum Pansy sich Draco immer an den Hals warf, wo es doch für jeden, der Augen im Kopf hatte, offensichtlich war, dass er sie kaum ausstehen konnte. Oder war diese Show nur für sie gedacht? Um sie glauben zu lassen, dass er das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nicht mochte? Hermione atmete grollend ein. Darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Sie schob sich an der Wand entlang und sah sich in dem großen Raum um, wobei sie versuchte, so viel wie möglich von dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum wahrzunehmen.

Es war ein langgezogener Raum und Wände und Decke waren aus rauem Stein. Von der Decke hingen runde, grünliche Lampen an Ketten herab. Sie wusste aus „Geschichte Hogwarts“, dass er sich teilweise unter dem Großen See erstreckte, was der Grund dafür war, dass der Raum eine unheimliche grüne Färbung hatte. Es gab viele schwarze und dunkelgrüne Ledersofas mit niedriger Rückenlehne und dunkle Holzschränke. Der Raum war dekoriert mit Wandteppichen, die die Abenteuer berühmter mittelalterlicher Slytherins zeigten. Über allem lag eine sehr herrschaftliche Atmosphäre, aber auch eine gewisse Kälte. Harry und Ron hatten ihr dies bereits erzählt, als sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank als Crabbe und Goyle hier drinnen gewesen waren.

Hermione konnte mit aller Gewissheit sagen, dass sie den Gryffindor-Turm erheblich lieber mochte als die Slytherin-Kerker.

Nach einem letzten Blick wandte Hermione sich wie angewiesen zur Treppe um und begann, den langen Weg hinab zu steigen. Sie passte sorgfältig auf, wie viele Treppen sie hinter sich ließ und betrat den Flur nach der sechsten Treppe.

_Eins, zwei, drei…_

Sie blieb vor der dritten Tür auf der rechten Seite stehen und sah sich kurz im Flur um, dann betrat sie Dracos Schlafsaal.

Sie sah sich fast hektisch in dem großen Raum um, weil sie sichergehen wollte, dass wirklich niemand im Raum war, so wie Draco gesagt hatte.

Keiner war da und sie seufzte erleichtert, dann löste sie den Desillusionierungszauber.

In dem Moment bemerkte sie die hintere Wand, die ganz und gar keine Wand war, sondern ein gigantisches Fenster, das sich über die gesamte Wand erstreckte.

Sie seufzte ehrfurchtsvoll und ging dichter heran, die Augen weit aufgerissen und gebannt von der unglaublichen Weite des Großen Sees auf der anderen Seite.

Es war überwältigend. Absolut atemberaubend.

Hermione fragte sich, wie viele Schüler ihre Zeit damit verschwendeten, aus diesem Fenster zu starren, denn wenn sie hier leben würde, würde sie ganz sicher endlose Stunden verschwenden.

Wenn sie jetzt hinaus sah, hatte sie fast das Gefühl, in einer anderen Welt zu sein und beim weiteren Nachdenken wurde ihr klar, dass sie das wohl auch war. Hermione beobachtete das Leben im Großen See und sie fand sich schon bald versunken in die unwirkliche Schönheit darin wieder.

In diesem Augenblick schwamm eine Gruppe Wassermenschen vorbei und Hermione drückte sich an die Glasscheibe, um sie besser sehen zu können. Natürlich hatte sie sie in der Vergangenheit schon gesehen, aber noch nie so.

„Wie außergewöhnlich“, hauchte sie höchst erstaunt.

„Ich kann die versichern, es wird ziemlich schnell langweilig“, hörte Hermione Dracos tiefe, gedehnte Stimme und sie wirbelte herum, die Hand an ihrer Brust, und fand ihn nur einen Meter hinter sich stehen.

„Oh Gott“, keuchte sie. „Du hast mich halb zu Tode erschreckt. Ich habe dich nicht hereinkommen gehört.“

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der schlicht sagte „ _offensichtlich_ “. Er warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter auf die Wassermenschen und grinste höhnisch.

„Du magst sie nicht?“, fragte Hermione etwas neugierig. Sie wusste, dass sie fühlende Kreaturen waren, die es meist vorzogen, unter sich zu bleiben, den Zentauren nicht unähnlich, deshalb konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, wie man sie nicht mögen konnte – es sei denn, man war Umbridge natürlich. Sie waren außerdem ziemlich hübsch anzusehen.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie per se nicht mag“, begann Draco langsam. „Ich bin nur nicht einverstanden mit einigen ihrer… lass es mich _Praktiken_ nennen.“ Er wandte sich ab und wollte es dabei belassen.

Hatte er vergessen, mit wem er redete?

„Was meinst du?“, drängte Hermione, jetzt vollkommen fasziniert.

Draco drehte sich mit einem knappen Lächeln wieder zu ihr um. „Ich meine, sie sind pervers. Es gefällt ihnen, einem beim Ausziehen zuzusehen.“

„Nein“, keuchte sie. „Wirklich?“ Sie warf einen weiteren Blick aus dem Fenster und tatsächlich starrte die Gruppe Wassermenschen sie erwartungsvoll an. „Vielleicht sind sie einfach nur neugierig?“

Draco kicherte freudlos. „Wenn es das wäre, hätte ihre Neugierde schon lange befriedigt sein müssen“, erklärte er ihr.

Hermione verzog das Gesicht bei dieser Andeutung. _Ihhh._

Wassermenschen waren also pervers. Gut zu wissen.

Hermione war sich sicher, dass da noch mehr war, aber sie war nicht bereit, jetzt darüber zu diskutieren, nicht wenn Draco bereits dabei war, sich die Schuhe und die Socken auszuziehen. „Hast du die Tür abgeschlossen?“, fragte sie und zog ihre Haare über die Schulter auf eine Seite, wo sie bis zu ihrer Taille wie ein Wasserfall herabfielen. Wenn sie glatt waren, waren ihre Haare extrem lang.

„Ja -“, antwortete er und knöpfte gemächlich sein Hemd auf, „-mit mehreren Verriegelungszaubern. Sie werden niemanden davon abhalten hereinzukommen, der es wirklich will, aber es wird uns rechtzeitig warnen.“

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nagte daran, während ihr Blick jeden wunderbaren Zentimeter seines Körpers aufsaugte, der mit jedem weiteren geöffneten Hemdknopf sichtbar wurde.

Durch den Alkohol ermutigt, der sich offenbar immer noch verheerend auf ihre Gehirnzellen auswirkte, griff Hermione nach den Trägern ihres Kleides und schob sie nacheinander über ihre Schultern und die Arme hinunter.

Draco hatte gerade erst sein Hemd ausgezogen und stand nur mit seiner Hose bekleidet da – Füße und Oberkörper waren nackt. Er verharrte wie festgefroren an Ort und Stelle und verfolgte ihre Bewegungen mit aufmerksamem Blick aus seinen grauen Augen.

Hermione schluckte und spürte, wie ihre Haut unter seinem fixierenden Blick heiß wurde. Trotzdem hörte sie nicht auf. Sie schälte sich langsam aus ihrem Kleid, beugte sich leicht vor, um es über ihre Hüften zu schieben und ließ es den Rest des Weges hinunterfallen, wo es, einen Ring um ihre Füße bildend, liegenblieb.

Sie richtete sich auf, in nichts als ihrem kleinen schwarzen Höschen mit dem roten Saum und ihren schwindelnd hohen schwarzen Riemensandalen.

Sie spürte ihre Brustwarzen hart werden, als das Silber seiner Augen über ihre Kurven glitt.

Hermione beobachtete, wie Dracos Augen sich verdunkelten und fast schwarz wurden und lächelte, als ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckte – ein verräterisches Zeichen dafür, dass er seine Zähne zusammenbiss.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie du gerade aussiehst?“, fragte er und von seiner Stimme war nur noch ein leises Hauchen übrig.

Hermione blinzelte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Draco atmete tief und seufzend ein, so dass seine Brust sich sichtbar weitete, dann ließ er die Luft langsam durch die Nase wieder hinausströmen, während der Muskel in seinem Kiefer immer noch arbeitete. Er sah angespannt aus, bereit, sich jeden Moment auf sie zu stürzen. Als er dann in seiner üblichen langsamen, lüsternen Art auf sie zuging, lief Hermione ein Schaudern über den Rücken. 

Sie beobachtete ihn und ihre Haut prickelte in Erwartung dessen, was gleich passieren würde.

Er blieb vor ihr stehen, sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren und sie spürte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust stolpern. Es machte ihr Angst, wenn er sie so ansah – so wild und ungehemmt – aber noch mehr erregte es sie. Sie war noch nie jemandem begegnet, der so intensiv war wie Draco Malfoy. Es war der Wahnsinn.

„Sag es mir“, flüsterte sie. „Wie sehe ich aus?“

Hermione wusste, dass, was immer aus seinem Mund käme, es nicht die ganze Wahrheit sein würde, denn er würde sich niemals angreifbar machen. Auch, wenn es nur um so eine einfache Sache ging, wie ihr zu sagen, wie sie aussah. So war er nicht und es war lustig, dass sie ihn gut genug kannte, um diese besondere Einschätzung voller Überzeugung machen zu können.

Ein dunkles Lächeln dehnte seine Lippen. „Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus“, sagte er und sie spürte seinen Finger leicht über den Spalt ihrer stoffbedeckten Vagina gleiten.

Hermione keuchte halb und halb stöhnte sie bei dieser unerwarteten Berührung. Sie musste sich mit beiden Händen an seinen geschmeidigen, breiten Schultern festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Berühre mich“, verlangte er und sein Atem wehte über ihr Gesicht.

Hermione wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass sie das bereits tat, aber dann wurde ihr klar, was er eigentlich meinte. Ihr Blick sank zur Vorderseite seiner Hose, wo eine Beule unmissverständlich zu erkennen war.

Sie ließ ihre Finger von seiner Schulter über seine Brust und seine Bauchmuskeln gleiten und genoss das Gefühl jeder Senke und harter Linie. Sie kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln ganz leicht über die feine Spur goldener Haare und beobachtete, wie sein Bauch sich anspannte und dann einfiel. Ihre Entdeckungsreise kam zu einem abrupten Ende als sie seinen Hosenbund erreichte, und sie zögerte und errötete heftig.

_Du machst das nicht das erste Mal. Dieses Mal ist es nicht anders. Berühre ihn._

Draco packte ihre Hand und presste ihre Handfläche gegen seine Härte Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob aus Ungeduld oder weil er zu begierig auf ihre Berührung war. „Fühlst du das?“, fragte er mit leiser, rauer Stimme. „Das machst du mit mir, Hermione. Ich bin so hart, einfach nur, weil ich dich so sehe.“

Hermiones innerste Mitte krampfte sich bei seinen Worten zusammen und zwischen ihren Schenkeln begann ein heftiges, pulsierendes Pochen.

Du liebe Zeit. Wenn er weiter so zu ihr sprach, würde sie sicher vor übermäßiger Erregung in Ohnmacht fallen – wenn das möglich war. In diesem Moment fühlte es sich an, als sei es möglich. Ihr ganzer Körper pochte synchron zu ihren schnellen Herzschlägen und in ihrem Kopf schwamm ein leichter Nebel.

„Draco“, bat sie atemlos und versuchte, ihm zu vermitteln, was sie fühlte und was sie von ihm wollte.

Draco knurrte heftig und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren – er wusste genau, was sie wollte. Eine seiner Hände grub sich in ihre Haare und hielt ihren Hinterkopf zärtlich, während die andere sie an der Hüfte packte und eng an sich drückte.

Sie küssten sich wild, ihr Verlangen nach dem anderen übernahm die Führung und raubte ihnen die Fähigkeit zu jedem vernünftigen Denken.

Seine Lippen waren hart und fordernd und seine Hände waren grob und ungezähmt.

Genau das war es, was Hermione brauchte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sanft war, sie wollte ihn fordernd und ungehemmt. Sie wollte, dass sein Körper die Führung übernahm und sein Denken in den Hintergrund trat.

Draco legte beide Hände um ihre Brüste und knetete sie fest. Er drückte ihre Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Fingern und zog die stumpfen Nägel seiner Daumen über die harten kleinen Knöpfe.

„ _Ah_ “, schrie Hermione auf und wölbte ihren Rücken.

Sie griff mit zitternden Händen nach unten und öffnete seine Gürtel, zog ihn durch die Gürtelschlaufen und warf ihn durch das Zimmer.

Dracos Lippen zogen eine heiße Spur von ihrem Mund zu ihrem Kiefer und zu ihrer Halsschlagader und saugten dann kräftig an ihrem Hals. Er presste seine Zunge dicht an das starke Trommeln ihres Herzschlages und leckte eine Spur bis hoch zu ihrem Ohr. „Dein Herz rast“, hauchte er und sendete damit Schauer über ihre Haut. Sie schluckte schwer. „Genau wie meins“, fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, führte ihre linke Hand zu seiner Brust und legte sie direkt über sein Herz. Und wirklich tat es das. Es schlug so schnell, dass es fast vibrierte. „Nur du machst das mit mir“, gestand er so leise, dass sie fast glaubte, sie habe es sich eingebildet.

Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Vielleicht hatte er mehr getrunken, als sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

Hermione wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was seine Worte sie fühlen ließen, es war ein gefährlicher Gedanke, einer, den sie nicht weiter verfolgen sollte. Stattdessen presste sie ihre Lippen an seine und schloss ihre Augen fest gegen den Ansturm ungewollter Emotionen. Ihre Finger fummelten noch erbitterter an der Öffnung seiner Hose und als sie schließlich den Reißverschluss heruntergezogen hatte, riss sie die Hose zusammen mit seinen Boxershorts über seine Erektion nach unten.

Draco schob beide Hosen den Rest des Weges seine Beine hinunter und trat sie zur Seite. Dann hob er Hermione hoch und schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille, so dass sein Schwanz sich gegen ihre Mitte presste, was sie beide gleichzeitig aufstöhnen ließ.

„Draco, ich will...“ Sie verstummte.

„Was?“, fragte er und seine Augen brannten sich in ihre.

„Ich will dich“, sagte sie leise, als teile sie ihm ein großes Geheimnis mit. Ihre Stirnen, Nasen und Lippen berührten sich ganz leicht, was es sehr vertraulich und persönlich machte.

Er lächelte. „Du kannst mich haben, aber erst will ich dich schmecken.“

„Mich schmecken?“, fragte sie und er ging zu dem Bett, das offensichtlich seines war und warf sie darauf.

Hermione quietschte und lachte, als Draco über sie auf das Bett krabbelte. „Warte“, kicherte sie. „Ich habe meine Schuhe noch an, lass sie mich kurz ausziehen.“

Sie beugte sich vor, um sie zu öffnen, doch Draco hielt ihr Handgelenk fest. „Auf keinen Fall“, sagte er kehlig. 

Hermione grinste. „Aha, Draco Malfoy steht also auf Mädchen in High Heels?“

„Nein. Er steht auf _dich_ in High Heels“, verbesserte er sie ohne zu zögern. „High Heels und sonst nichts“, fügte er hinzu, griff nach ihrem Höschen und zog es herunter.

„Gute Antwort“, hauchte sie und hob ihre Hüften, um ihm entgegenzukommen.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, war Dracos Mund auf ihr. Heiß und nass und _oh so verdammt gut._

Hermione verdrehte die Augen, bis fast nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war, warf ihren Kopf tief in das Kissen und der köstliche Geruch, der so unbezweifelbar seiner war, verführte und bezauberte ihre Sinne. Wenn sie jetzt stürbe, würde sie sehr glücklich sterben.

Draco widmete sich schonungslos seiner Aufgabe, sie komplett zunichte zu machen. Er spreizte ihre Schenkel weit auseinander, hielt sie auf das Bett gedrückt fest und verhinderte so, dass sie sich bewegen konnte, während sein Mund ihre Klitoris nicht für eine Sekunde verließ. Er leckte, saugte und knabberte, während sie keuchte und sich wand und kaum noch klar denken konnte und erst als sie schrie und flehte, er möge sie kommen lassen, stieß er zwei Finger tief in sie hinein und drehte sie herum, so dass sie über ihren empfindlichen Punkt strichen.

„ _Oh mein Gott!_ “, schrie sie inbrünstig mit kehliger Stimme, als ihr Orgasmus in vernichtenden Wellen durch sie hindurch fegte. „ _Draco!_ “

Draco summte heftig und erlaubte ihr, sich an seinem Gesicht zu reiben. Sie wiegte sich, während die Wellen abklangen und die Finger seiner freien Hand gruben sich in die Haut ihres Oberschenkels. „Verdammt, Hermione“, murmelte er an ihr. „Ich muss in dir sein.“

Hermione spürte ihn die Innenseiten ihrer beider Schenkel küssen, dann kniete er sich zwischen ihre Beine und sah sie an. Sie warf einen Blick auf seine Hand, die seinen langen, dicken Schwanz, der blutgefüllt und extrem angeschwollen war, leicht streichelte.

_Das war er ihretwegen. Er war ihretwegen erregt._

Er legte sich auf sie, forderte ihre Lippen ein und verflocht seine Zunge mit ihrer. Sie konnte sich selbst überall in und um seinen Mund schmecken.

„Ich werde dich hart ficken, Hermione“, erklärte er ihr fast klinisch. „Ich werde dich _so gut_ und _so hart_ ficken, dass du dich für den Rest deines Lebens an diese Nacht erinnern wirst.“

Dies war einer der Momente, in denen Hermione ihm normalerweise gesagt hätte, er solle die Luft aus seinem riesigen Ego lassen, aber sie wusste, dass er recht hatte und diese Erkenntnis führte bei ihr fast zu einer voll ausgeprägten Panikattacke. Was Draco nicht erkannte, war, dass es nicht nur diese Nacht war, an die sie sich für den Rest ihres Lebens erinnern würde, sondern auch alle anderen ihrer Begegnungen, seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht.

Mist… _Mist_.

Draco stieß plötzlich in sie hinein und sie stöhnte lange und gebrochen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie grub ihre Finger in die kurzen Haare an seinem Nacken und starrte in sein Gesicht.

 _Was machst du mit mir?,_ wollte sie ihn fragen. _Was zur Hölle tust du mit mir?_

Unheimlicherweise lächelte er sie schief an, so als wusste er, was sie dachte… aber das konnte nicht sein.

Wie versprochen war es gut _und_ hart – sehr sogar. Er stieß so tief in sie hinein, dass es sich fast anfühlte, als wären sie eins. Es war eines der besten Gefühle, die sie je empfunden hatte.

Hermione verlor sich vollkommen in ihm. Sie erlaubte ihrer Lust, vollkommen die Führung zu übernehmen und sie davonzutragen wie Blätter in einem Sturm. Alles daran war himmlisch – sein Gesicht, das sich an ihren Hals presste, Atemzüge auf schweißbedeckter Haut, die eine Gänsehaut verursachte, die prickelnd über ihren Körper tanzte.

Seine Hüften pumpten heftig, seine Stöße waren hart und unerbittlich. Sie wollte, dass es nie aufhörte. _Nichts davon_. Sie wollte für immer in diesem Moment schwelgen.

„Scheiße“, knurrte Draco schließlich. „Ich komme gleich. _Scheiße_.“

Seine Worte entzündeten irgendetwas in ihr und das feste Nervenbündel in ihrer Mitte entlud sich, wie auf sein Kommando. Sie schrie heiser auf und ihr gesamter Körper wölbte sich vom Bett hoch. Draco stöhnte heftig und sein eigener Höhepunkt riss ihn mit sich und explodierte in einem heftigen Schwall der Lust. Sie keuchten an der Haut des anderen mit heftigen, zerklüfteten Atemzügen, während sie langsam von ihrer Höhe wieder herunterschwebten.

Nach einigen Minuten zog Draco sich aus ihr zurück und rollte sich auf seinen Rücken. Sie starrten beide auf die Unterseite seines Baldachins und Stille legte sich über sie.

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie dort so lagen – Minuten? Stunden? - aber irgendwann richtete sie sich langsam auf, setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und starrte hinunter in wachsame, graue Augen.

Es dauerte nicht lange – sie hatte ihn innerhalb von Sekunden hart. Sie hielt ihn entschlossen fest, dann senkte sie ihre Hüften und ließ ihn sich in sie hineinbohren.

Sie ritt ihn langsam und bewusst, mit sanften Bewegungen ihrer Hüften.

Draco versuchte nicht, die Führung zu übernehmen, er stellte auch nicht in Frage, was sie tat, stattdessen ließ er sich von ihr leiten. Er strich behutsam mit den Händen über ihre Schenkel und umfasste sanft ihre Brüste.

Hermione nahm ihren Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht. Sie genoss jeden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und jedes kleine Keuchen, das seinem leicht geöffneten Mund entwich. Auch er wandte den Blick nicht von ihr ab.

Es war vielleicht nicht schnell und verzweifelt drängend wie all die anderen Male, die sie es getan hatten, aber es war intensiver, _intimer_. Es hätte eigentlich furchtbar unangenehm sein müssen, aber irgendwie war es das nicht. Auf jeden Fall nicht in dem Moment.

Hermione ritt ihn für fast vierzig Minuten, ihre Lust steigerte sich langsam in ihrer Stärke und Intensität, bis sie beide atemlos waren und zitterten.

Als Draco kam, war sein Gesicht in süßer Qual verzerrt und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen rief er erstickt ihren Namen. Es war einer der schönsten Anblicke, der sich Hermione in ihrem ganzen Leben je geboten hatte und sie prägte sich dieses Bild fest ein und schloss es sicher dorthin weg, wo niemand es finden konnte.

Hermione bewegte sich und stöhnte leise, als sie müde ihre Glieder streckte.

Sie fühlte sich… _seltsam_ – als wäre sie nicht ganz sie selbst.

Langsam öffnete sie ein Auge – um die Lage zu erkunden sozusagen – und dann das andere.

Sofort verbreitete sich ein Schmerz in ihrem ganzen Schädel und sie schloss die Augen schnell wieder.

 _Verdammt!_ Es fühlte sich an, als hätte eine Horde Hippogreife ihre Stirn als Landebahn benutzt.

Wimmernd streckte Hermione ihren Arm zur Seite, auf der Suche nach ihrem Zauberstab – _er musste hier irgendwo sein_ – als ihre Finger plötzlich etwas großes, warmes und eindeutig körperliches berührten. Sie öffnete schlagartig alarmiert die Augen auf und quietschte laut und ziemlich würdelos. Sie riss ihre Hand zurück und fiel fast rücklings durch die Vorhänge ihres Bettes.

 _Was zur Hölle war das_?

Hermione suchte verzweifelt in den Falten der dicken Decke, bis sie fand wonach sie suchte.

„Ah ha! _Lumos_ “, murmelte sie.

Ein schwacher, kaum wahrnehmbarer Lichtschimmer durchdrang das dumpfe graue Morgenlicht, das sie umgab.

_Was zur Hölle…?_

Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und schüttelte ihren Zauberstab – als würde das helfen – dann versuchte sie es noch einmal. „ _Lumos_ “, befahl sie, diesmal entschlossener und ein heller Lichtstrahl brach aus der Spitze hervor, bevor er sich wieder verdunkelte und schwach flackerte.

Hermione atmete keuchend ein und fing prompt an zu husten, weil sie sich verschluckte.

Was um alles in der Welt war mit ihrem Zauberstab los? Sie sah auf ihn hinunter und Panik flutete durch ihre Adern, dann bemerkte sie, dass der Zauberstab, den sie hielt, gar nicht ihrer war.

_Häh?_

Sie blinzelte und hielt den Zauberstab dichter vor ihr Gesicht, so dass sie ihn genauer untersuchen konnte.

Der Zauberstab, den sie da hielt, war Draco Malfoys, was bedeuten musste…

Sie warf das wenige Licht, das sie herbeizaubern konnte, über das Bett und keuchte, als es auf einem fest schlafenden Draco Malfoy landete.

_Oh, du lieber Gott!_

Ihr Herz begann wild zu schlagen, so wild, dass sie sich sicher war, es aus ihrem Brustkorb hervortreten zu sehen, wenn sie hinuntersähe.

Wie zur Hölle hatte sie es geschafft, Malfoy in ihren Schlafsaal zu schmuggeln? Es war nicht nur unmöglich, weil die Treppen verzaubert waren, sie teilte sich außerdem ihren Schlafraum mit Lavender. Dieser neugierigen Kuh entging nichts.

Hermiones Herz setzte bei dem Gedanken einen Schlag aus und sie sah sich hektisch um. Sie war einem hysterischen Anfall nahe.

_Grüne Bettlaken._

Moment…

_Grüne Vorhänge._

Das war definitiv nicht normal.

_Slytherin-Wappen._

Um Gottes Willen! Sie war in der Schlangengrube!

Hermione wurde beängstigend schwindelig, sie stützte sich auf ihre Hände und wusste nicht, ob sie sich erbrechen oder ohnmächtig werden würde. Beides schien in dem Moment möglich.

Sie stöhnte, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, wie nackt sie war – _komplett, völlig, absolut_ – dies konnte nicht die Wirklichkeit sein.

Wie war sie hier hinunter gekommen? Hatte Malfoy sie als Geisel genommen? So musste es gewesen sein, denn ganz sicher wäre sie mit so etwas unglaublich Dummem niemals einverstanden gewesen.

Sie schweifte in ihren Gedanken zurück und versuchte, sich an alles zu erinnern, was am Abend zuvor passiert war.

_Slughorns Weihnachtsparty. Malfoy in einem Anzug. Bowle – sehr viel Bowle. Malfoy, der verteufelt gut aussah. Cormac McLaggen. Wie sie vor Malfoy in einer Mauernische stand. Wie sie Malfoy küsste. Wie sie an Malfoys …_

„Oh mein _Gott._ “ Hermione ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen und schlug sich beschämt die Hände vor die Augen.

Hatte sie das wirklich getan? _In einer Mauernische_? Wo jeder hätte vorbeigehen und sie sehen können? Merlin! Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht?!

Sie konnte sich ganz deutlich an Malfoys widerstrebenden Blick erinnern, als er auf sie hinunter gestarrt hatte. E hatte ihr so ganz eindeutig seine Bedenken vermitteln wollen, was das ganze nur noch peinlicher machte. Gut, sein Widerstreben war nicht lange geblieben und sein Versuch, sie davon abzubringen, war absolut halbherzig gewesen, aber _trotzdem_.

Hermione fühlte sich, als müsste sie Sterben vor Scham, schaffte es aber irgendwie, dem Ruf des Todes zu entkommen. _Gerade eben so._

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Malfoy sie bei ihrem Vornamen genannt hatte, _Hermione_ , als hätte er dies schon immer getan. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie es ihm von den Lippen gekommen war, in diesem sinnlichen, vornehmen Ton, der ihm so eigen war. Es war außerordentlich verführerisch und sie hatte verlangt, dass er es wieder… und wieder… _und wieder_ sagte.

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss die Augen, als es in ihrem Bauch zu flattern begann – oh super, die lästigen Schmetterlinge waren offensichtlich mit aller Kraft zurückgekehrt.

Auch sie hatte ihn beim Vornamen genannt, tatsächlich war sie diejenige gewesen, die mit dieser Sache angefangen hatte. Nichts davon erklärte allerdings, wie sie hier gelandet war… Wie war sie hier hinunter gekommen? Sie konnte sich an kleine Bruchstücke erinnern, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie das nur geträumt hatte. Es schien auf jeden Fall wie ein Traum.

Merlin, sie hätte nicht so viel trinken sollen.

Denk nach, Hermione, _denk nach_.

Draco hatte sie unter einem Desillusionierungszauber in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum geschmuggelt. Ja, das war passiert. Hermione konnte sich daran erinnern, wie er mit Pansy diskutiert hatte, bevor sie nach unten in seinen Schlafraum gegangen war, um dort auf ihn zu warten. Da waren Wassermenschen… Sie runzelte die Stirn. _Wassermenschen?_ Unmöglich…

Dann erinnerte sie sich an das riesige Fenster unten im Großen See und plötzlich, als würde ein Wasserhahn aufgedreht, wurde ihr Gehirn von den Erinnerungen an all das geflutet, was darauf gefolgt war.

Sie erinnerte sich an alles _in großer Deutlichkeit_ , und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz sich in ihrer Brust ausdehnte, während ihr Körper von der großen Überlast an Gefühlen eingehüllt wurde.

Hermione ließ die gesamte Nacht vor ihrem geistigen Auge noch einmal ablaufen, wieder und wieder, bis sie so heftig errötet war, dass sie sich fühlte, als stünde sie tatsächlich in Flammen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte, sie wusste nicht, wie sie all das verarbeiten sollte. Letzte Nacht war… erstaunlich gewesen. Erstaunlich schien ein extrem armseliges Wort zu sein für das, was sie fühlte, aber sie fand es schwierig, es in Worte zu fassen.

_Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Jetzt war dafür keine Zeit.

Sie sah sich erneut um. _Gott!_ Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Sie hatte geplant, zu gehen, lange bevor Dracos Freunde zurück wären.

Wussten sie, dass sie hier war? Nein, auf keinen Fall. Wenn sie es täten, würde sie nicht immer noch in Dracos Bett liegen. Hermione stöhnte und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

Sie fragte sich, wie spät es war, vielleicht konnte sie sich hinausschleichen, bevor irgendeiner von ihnen aufwachte?

Oder besser noch, vielleicht waren sie letzte Nacht gar nicht zurückgekommen? Dieser Gedanke munterte sie etwas auf, aber dann, wie aufs Stichwort, stöhnte jemand leise und gedämpft und Hermione war sofort wieder ernüchtert.

„Verdammte Scheiße. Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich tot“, sagte eine tiefe, krächzende Stimme. „Draco, bist du wach? Ich brauche Hilfe.“

Hermione riss die Augen auf und erstarrte.

_Mist._

„Draco?“, rief die Stimme erneut, diesmal lauter und jammernder. „Du schuldest mir etwas dafür, dass du gestern Abend so ein Drecksack warst.“

Hermione streckte den Arm aus und versetzte Draco einen Schlag. Er zuckte nicht einmal.

Heilige Scheiße. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wessen Stimme das war, aber sie hoffte verzweifelt, dass derjenige in seinem eigenen Bett blieb und nicht hier rüber kam, um nach Draco zu sehen. Dankenswerter Weise klang die Person, wer auch immer es war, nicht, als wäre er in der Verfassung irgendwohin zu gehen. Gott, was würde er sagen, wenn er Hermione Granger nackt in Dracos Bett entdeckte? Oder wichtiger noch, was würde er _tun_?

„Was hat er jetzt gemacht?“, ertönte eine völlig andere Stimme, die durch und durch amüsiert klang.

„Er hat die Party zu einer lächerlich unangebrachten Zeit verlassen – die Party hatte kaum wirklich angefangen – und mich mit Daphne allein gelassen, die mir die Ohren dicht gequatscht hat.“

„Wirklich? Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Ist er mit irgendjemandem zusammen gegangen?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Ich meine, warum sonst sollte er so früh gehen, wenn nicht, um woanders zu seinem Abschluss zu kommen? Aber er hat sich den ganzen Abend etwas merkwürdig verhalten. Ich habe ihn irgendwann am Abend Granger runterputzen sehen.“

„Weswegen?“

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Ich nehme an, weil sie es wagt, dieselbe Luft wie er zu atmen.“

Hermione blickte finster, wurde aber nicht allzu wütend. Zumindest kannten sie die Wahrheit nicht.

Sie folgerte, dass die erste Stimme zu Blaise Zabini gehörte, da er derjenige gewesen war, mit dem Draco auf der Party gewesen war. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, zu wem die zweite Stimme gehörte, aber sie würde wetten, dass es die Theodor Notts war. Die drei waren immer zusammen, deshalb machte das absolut Sinn.

Hermione konnte kaum glauben, dass sie in den Slytherin-Kerkern war, in einem der Jungen-Schlafräume des sechsten Jahrgangs und zwar nicht in irgendeinem Jungen-Schlafraum, sondern in Draco Malfoys, Blaise Zabinis und Theodor Notts – die berüchtigten Bad Boys der Schule. Es war gelinde gesagt unwirklich. Tatsächlich fühlte sie sich irgendwie benommen und ihr war leicht übel, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

Was sollte sie tun? Sicher würden Zabini und Nott nicht hier rüber kommen? Sie würden warten, bis Draco aufstand. Sie war hier sicher. _Hoffentlich._

Hermione versuchte, sich etwas zu entspannen. Alles, was sie tun musste, war abzuwarten. Sie würden wahrscheinlich bald eh zum Frühstück gehen.

Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete den immer noch schlafenden Jungen neben sich.

Draco lag auf seinem Bauch mit beiden Armen unter dem Kopfkissen und dem Gesicht ihr zugewandt. Er hatte absolut nichts an, genau wie Hermione, aber er hatte auch nichts, was ihn bedeckte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob ihm nicht kalt war.

Hermione warf einen Blick auf die Decke, die vollkommen verheddert in einem Bündel auf ihrer Seite des Bettes lag.

_Oh._

Anscheinend hatte er keine Wahl gehabt.

Ginny hatte Hermione bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten erzählt, dass sie die Decke in Beschlag nahm, aber sie hatte der jüngsten Weasley nicht geglaubt. Jetzt allerdings war es schwierig, das zu leugnen, da die Beweise ihr direkt ins Gesicht stachen.

Hermione wandte sich wieder dem Blonden zu, ließ den Blick über die ganze Länge seines Körpers gleiten und Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht wanderten durch ihren Kopf, wie in einer Muggel-Bildershow. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Bilder zurückzudrängen. Sie waren in ihrem momentanen Zustand zu viel, um damit umzugehen, sie durfte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie bedeuteten.

Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sie die Augen wieder und betrachtete sorgfältig die hellen, feinen Haare auf der Rückseite seiner Unterschenkel, die nach oben hin langsam weniger wurden und auf der Hälfte seiner Oberschenkel ganz verschwunden waren. Oh, wie sie seine helle, makellose Haut liebte, sie war so anders als ihr olivfarbener, sommersprossiger Teint.

Sie besah sich die perfekte Form seines Pos und hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, die Hand auszustrecken und ihn zu drücken. Sie errötete bei diesem absurden Gedanken.

Schließlich landete ihr Blick auf seinem Gesicht und vollkommen ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, lächelte sie. Er sah so friedlich aus. All seine Härte war verschwunden und von einer weichen, kindlichen Anmut ersetzt worden. Er sah aus wie ein Engel, der vom Himmel gefallen war, mit seinen blonden Haaren und den scharfen, feinen Gesichtszügen.

„Theo? Steh auf und gib Draco mal einen Schubs, ja?“, fragte der, von dem sie annahm, es sei Blaise, mit einem üppigen Gähnen und unterbrach Hermiones Grübeleien.

Hermione suchte sinnloserweise hektisch nach einem Ausweg.

„Halt mich da raus. Du bist näher dran“, knurrte Theo. „Außerdem bin ich nicht so scharf darauf, Opfer seines Zorns zu werden. Letztes Mal, als ich versucht habe ihn aufzuwecken, bin ich im Krankenflügel gelandet.“

Blaise brach in Lachen aus, offensichtlich erinnerte er sich an besagten Vorfall.

„Das ist nicht witzig“, knurrte Theo. „Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn je aufgeweckt habe, weil er zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würde. _Arschloch_.“

„Weißt du, ich vermute, er hat dort jemanden bei sich im Bett“, gab Blaise in misstrauischem Ton bekannt. „Ich erinnere mich gerade daran, dass gestern Nacht, als ich zurück gekommen bin, die Schlafsaaltür extrem gut gesichert war und ich war so verdammt betrunken, dass es etwa eine halbe Stunde gedauert hat, bis ich reingekommen bin. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich fast draußen geschlafen.“

„Interessant“, murmelte Theo.

Hermione begann, Draco verzweifelt zu schütteln und als das nicht funktionierte, trommelte sie mit den Fäusten auf seinen Rücken.

_Mist. Mist. Mist. Sie würden gleich erwischt werden._

Schließlich stöhnte Draco lange und knurrend und verzog das Gesicht. „Was zur -?“

Hermione schlug ihm eine Hand auf den Mund und er riss die Augen auf und sie begegnete seinem erschrockenem und oh so grauem Blick.

Sie legte den Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen – das universale Zeichen, den Mund zu halten und still zu sein – und zeigte auf die Vorhänge.

Dracos Blick folgte ihrem Finger, er runzelte er die Stirn, schob ihre Hand weg und drehte sich auf den Rücken, dann stöhnte er leise und schmerzerfüllt. „Verdammte Scheiße.“ Er drückte seine Finger an seine Schläfen und zuckte zusammen. „Wer hat meinen Kopf als Quaffel benutzt?“

„Schhhhh“, zischte sie und schlug zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von einer Minute ihre Hand auf seinen Mund.

Draco funkelte sie wütend an und zog ihre Hand weg. „Kannst du bitte damit aufhören?“, fragte er und klang ziemlich genervt.

Sie seufzte verzweifelt und starrte ihn zornig an. _Blöder Idiot._

„Bist du morgens immer so freundlich?“, sagte er und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Denn das lässt etwas zu wünschen übrig.“

Hermione starrte ihn mit blanker Panik im Blick an, dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Vorhänge seines Bettes und erwartete, dass sie jeden Moment aufgerissen würden.

Draco stütze seinen Kopf in einer Hand ab und sah sie an, als würde er ein besonders merkwürdig aussehendes Insekt betrachten, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Hermione knurrte frustriert, entwirrte hektisch die Decke und warf sie über sie beide, dann kroch sie ganz darunter.

Draco sah den Hermione-förmigen Stoffhaufen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Was um alles in der Welt machst du da?“ , fragte er und hob die Decke an, um ihr einen skeptischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Kannst du bitte endlich leise sein?“, flüsterte sie so leise sie konnte. „Deine Freunde sind wach. S _ie können dich hören._ “

Draco beäugte sie scharfsinnig und warf dann einen Blick auf die Vorhänge, die sein Bett umgaben.

„Sie haben dich gerufen“, hauchte Hermione und streckte das Gesicht unter der Decke hervor. „Und sie haben den Verdacht, dass du jemanden hier bei dir hast.“

Sie stellte sich vor, wie komplett albern sie aussehen musste, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Sie werden hier rüber kommen.“ Hermione verschwand wieder unter der Decke. „Du musst irgendetwas tun.“ Sie kniff ihm in die Seite und hoffte, das würde das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden lassen und ihn dazu bringen, zu handeln.

„Au!“, knurrte er und riss wütend die Decke von ihr herunter. „Hältst du mich für einen verdammten Idioten? Ich habe gestern Abend einen _Schallschluckzauber_ über uns geworfen. Ich meine, _ehrlich_ , ich hatte keine Wahl. Du schnarchst wie ein wütender Troll.“

Hermione schnaubte empört. „Ich schnarche _nicht_.“

„Und woher zur Hölle willst du das wissen?“, fragte er. „Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, du kannst der Liste noch deine Bett und Decke an sich reißenden Tendenzen hinzufügen. Ich bin überrascht, dass ich letzte Nacht nicht erfroren bin.“

Sie fuhren fort zu streiten – Hermione in scharfen gedämpften Ton, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ihr gesagt worden war, dass ein Schallschluckzauber über dem Bett lag und Draco mit aggressiver, lauter Stimme – und beide zogen an je einer Seite der Decke, bis Draco plötzlich losließ.

Hermione keuchte und flog nach hinten.

Es schien alles im selben Augenblick zu passieren, in einem Moment war Hermione noch in der privaten Abgeschiedenheit von Dracos Bett und im nächsten war sie es nicht mehr.

Sie landete mit einem dumpfen Poltern und erstarrte, völlig geschockt. Dracos schockiertes Gesicht tauchte mit aufgerissenem Mund den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später zwischen den Vorhängen auf.

„Was zur Hölle war das?“, war Blaises verwirrte Stimme zu hören.

Hermione riss den Kopf herum und erwartete, Blaise zu erblicken, der sie anstarrte, aber die Vorhänge um sein Bett und all die anderen Betten waren immer noch zugezogen.

Die Erleichterung, die durch sie hindurch raste, war so intensiv, dass sie fast auf der Stelle ohnmächtig wurde. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Würde einen Schlag wie diesen nicht überlebt hätte.

Draco beugte sich herunter und zog sie schnell zurück auf sein Bett, dann zog er die Vorhänge fest zu.

„Draco? Warst du das?“, fragte Theo. „Was zur Hölle machst du? Ist da jemand bei dir?“ Das Geräusch von sich öffnenden Vorhängen war zu hören und jemand stand auf.

Draco streckte seinen Kopf zwischen den Vorhängen nach draußen. „ _Nein!_ Verpiss dich!“, bellte er. „Ich versuche zu schlafen. Wenn irgendeiner von euch hier rüber kommt, wird er das bereuen, das verspreche ich euch.“

„Wie charmant“, sagte Theo ausdruckslos. „Du bist morgens immer so fröhlich, Draco. Was ist dein Geheimnis?“ Er wartete auf eine Antwort, als jedoch keine kam, seufzte er. „Gut, da ich jetzt schon aufgestanden bin, werde ich zum Frühstück gehen. Kommst du mit, Blaise?“

Blaise würgte. „Machst du Witze? _Nein_. Ich bin viel zu verkatert. Der Gedanke an Essen bringt mich fast dazu, mich zu übergeben. Tatsächlich -“ Ein leises Stöhnen und ein dumpfer Schlag waren zu hören, dann folgte eine Reihe schneller Schritte. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und wieder zugeschlagen und ein gedämpftes Würgen war im ganzen Schlafsaal zu hören.

Nott ging direkt darauf und Draco und Hermione waren plötzlich allein.

Sie starrten einander für lange Augenblicke an – Hermione hielt die Decke an ihren nackten Körper gedrückt, während Draco einfach zurückgelehnt dasaß und herumhing. _Wortwörtlich._

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unglaublich unbehaglich und deplatziert. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie in seinem Bett war, in unbekanntem Territorium. Oder vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr Kopf sich immer noch benommen von all dem Alkohol fühlte, den sie am Abend zuvor getrunken hatte.

Natürlich wusste Hermione, dass das nicht _wirklich_ die Gründe dafür waren, warum sie sich so verdammt unwohl fühlte. Nein. Sie suchte nur nach jeder anderen noch so kleinen Möglichkeit, in der Hoffnung, sie würden sie davon ablenken, was sie wirklich belastete.

„Okay, ich denke, ich sollte besser gehen“, murmelte sie und warf ihm einen scheuen Blick durch ihre Wimpern zu.

Draco starrte sie einfach nur mit unergründlicher Miene an.

_Fühlte auch er sich unwohl?_

_Wollte er, dass sie ging?_

_Wollte er, dass sie blieb?_

_Was zur **Hölle** dachte er gerade?_

„Wo ist meine Kleidung?“, fragte sie, als klar war, dass er nichts sagen würde, ganz zu schweigen davon, sie davon abzuhalten zu gehen.

Draco wies gleichgültig mit dem Kinn in Richtung Fußende des Bettes, wo ein unordentlicher Kleiderhaufen unter einem achtlos hingeworfenen Kissen zu erkennen war.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn angesichts dieser nonchalanten Reaktion.

_War er sauer auf sie?_

Hermione zog in Betracht, ihn zu fragen, ob irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Stattdessen sammelte sie ihre Kleidung in ihren Armen zusammen und errötete. Wollte er ihr einfach zusehen wie sie sich anzog?

Draco spürte ihr Unbehagen, wandte sich von ihr ab und griff sich eine weit geschnittene Schlafanzughose.

Er zog sie an und begann, an etwas auf seinem Nachttisch herumzufummeln, während Hermione sich ihr Kleid vom Abend zuvor überstreifte.

 _Großartig._ Sie hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass sie einmal gezwungen sein würde, vormittags im Kleid vom Abend zuvor nach Hause zurückzukehren, aber leider stand ihr nun genau das bevor.

„Ähm“, begann sie und fühlte, wie ihre Brust vor Demütigung eng wurde. „Hast du irgendwo mein Höschen gesehen?“

 _Oh Gott._ Warum war das hier so peinlich? Nach allem, was sie in der Nacht zuvor getan hatten, hätte es ihr eigentlich nicht so peinlich sein sollen, zu fragen wo ihr Höschen war.

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um, sah sie an und schüttelte mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht den Kopf.

„Ach, na ja, egal -“ Hermione presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Wenn du es findest, könntest du...“ Sie verstummte.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue zu. „Es dir zurückgeben?“, beendete er den Satz für sie.

„Ja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“ Sie beugte sich herunter, um ihre Riemchensandalen zu schließen, zögerte aber und starrte sie an und das neckische, lustvolle Gespräch mit Draco vom Abend zuvor hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder.

_„Ah ha, Draco Malfoy steht also auf Mädchen in Highheels?“_

_„Nein, er steht auf **dich** in Highheels. Highheels und nichts sonst.“_

Hermione schluckte, sah auf und bemerkte, dass er auf ihre Highheels starrte, die Kiefer fest zusammengepresst. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Augenblick – seiner so unheilbringend wie ein sturmgrauer Himmel – dann sahen sie beide schnell weg. Hermione war verärgert.

„Dieses Höschen ist mein Lieblingshöschen und gehört zu einem Set“, fuhr sie fort und hoffte, sie könne die unbehagliche Atmosphäre aufheitern.

„Kein Problem.“ Er zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und stand auf. Er drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen. Sein Blick war intensiv und unnachgiebig. Dann streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Sie nahm sie, erlaubte ihm, ihr zu helfen aus dem Bett zu klettern. Ihr Blick verließ sein Gesicht nicht, während sie versuchte herauszufinden, was er dachte, aber es war unmöglich. Seine Miene war eine undurchdringliche Maske.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie es aussah?“, fragte sie ihn. „Mein Höschen, meine ich. Es ist schwarz mit rotem Saum.“

_Um Gottes Willen! Hör doch einfach auf, von deinem verdammten Höschen zu quasseln!_

Wenn sie nervös war, begann sie immer zu schwafeln. Es war einfach nur etwas unglücklich, dass das Thema ihres momentanen Geschwafels ausgerechnet ihr Höschen war.

„Ich erinnere mich“, sagte er mit unveränderter Miene.

„Ausgezeichnet“, sprudelte sie mit falscher Fröhlichkeit in der Stimme hervor.

Draco legte seinen Kopf schief und sah sie zutiefst abschätzend an. Er fragte sich wahrscheinlich, warum sie sich so idiotisch benahm. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass es an ihm lag. Es war alles seine Schuld!

Das entfernte Geräusch einer Toilettenspülung war zu hören, gefolgt von dem einer Dusche, die angestellt wurde.

„Draco, ich sterbe“, ertönte Blaises gedämpfte, aber trotzdem pathetische Erklärung durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür. Sowohl Draco wie auch Hermione drehten sich um und starrten die Tür an. „Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass ich es dieses Mal überstehe. Sag meiner Mutter, dass ich sie liebe und sorge dafür, dass ich eingeäschert werde; mir gefällt der Gedanke gar nicht, dass mein Körper in der Erde verrottet. Ich möchte, dass meine Asche an der Cote dÀzur verstreut wird, in der Nähe des Ortes, wo wir als Kinder immer gespielt haben...“

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Ist er immer so melodramatisch?“, fragte sie und wandte sich Draco zu, während sie weiter Blaise lauschte, der weitere letzte Wünsche aufzählte. Er wollte, dass Draco seine Kleidung erbte, denn anscheinend war der Blonde nicht gewagt genug, wenn es um Mode ging – _„schwarz ist langweilig und eine Spur rosa hier und dort ist nie verkehrt“_ – und er wollte, dass Theo sein Aftershave erbte, einfach weil „ _er stinkt“_.

„Nein“, antwortete Draco und klang resigniert. „Er ist sonst viel schlimmer.“

„Oh“, sagte Hermione überrascht. Wie merkwürdig. Blaise hatte auf sie immer genauso ernst und schroff gewirkt wie Draco. Sie wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass er so war – eine Drama-Queen also – oh diese hinterhältigen Slytherins. „Mein Beileid“, fügte sie hinzu und meinte es vollkommen ernst.

Die Dusche wurde plötzlich ausgestellt und sie konnten Blaise herumschlurfen und leise stöhnen hören.

Draco wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen, aber Hermione kam ihm zuvor.  
„Danke“, sagte sie hastig.

Draco schob seine Zunge in seine Wange und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

Danke? _Danke?!… Warum zur Hölle hatte sie Danke gesagt?_ Bei all den Dingen die sie hätte sagen können.

Hermione warf einen raschen _Desillusionierungszauber_ über sich und verschwand augenblicklich. Die Alternative wäre gewesen, zu sterben.

Sie beobachtete seine Augen, scharfsinnig und oh so silberfarben, die die Stelle erforschten, an der sie gerade noch gestanden hatte. Er hatte eine tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.  
Hermione streckte eine Hand aus, um sie glatt zu streicheln, entschied sich in letzter Sekunde aber dagegen. Es war ein sonderbarer Morgen gewesen und eine noch sonderbarere Nacht. Das beste, was sie jetzt tun konnte, war, zu gehen, so dass sie wieder zur Besinnung kam und dann herauszufinden, was zur Hölle hier vor sich ging. Mit diesem Entschluss drehte sie sich um und öffnete die Tür, bevor sie einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick hinter sich warf.

Hermione schaffte es, unbemerkt aus der Schlangengrube hinaus und den ganzen Weg hinauf zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu kommen. Dankenswerterweise waren die Vorhänge um Lavenders Bett immer noch geschlossen und Hermione atmete erleichtert aus, während sie sich saubere Kleidung zum Wechseln schnappte und in das Badezimmer ging, um zu duschen.

Sie nahm sich Zeit, um ihre Haare zu waschen. Sie massierte das Shampoo in die Haarwurzeln und strich es über die ganze Länge zu den Haarspitzen. Sie spülte sie aus und verteilte dann einen riesigen Klecks Haarspülung darin – bei lockigen Haaren wie ihren war dies notwendig – dann ließ sie die Spülung einwirken, während sie ihren Körper systematisch mit ihrem Lieblings-Kokosnussduschgel einseifte. Anschließend cremte sie ihren Körper mit dem neuen Mandelduschöl ein, dass sie letzte Woche bestellt hatte.

Nachdem sie die Haarspülung gründlich ausgespült hatte, trat sie aus der Dusche und wickelte sich in ihr großes, flauschiges Handtuch, das ihre Mutter ihr in diesem Jahr extra für die Schule besorgt hatte.

Hermione drehte sich zu dem großen Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand um, der beschlagen war und an dem Kondenswassertropfen hinabrannen und starrte auf ihr verschwommenes Spiegelbild.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie dort gestanden hatte, aber je länger sie es tat, desto fremder kam ihr das Mädchen vor, das aus dem Spiegel heraus zurück starrte.

„Wer bist du?“, hauchte sie.

„Ich bin Hermione Granger“, antwortete der verzauberte Spiegel.

Hermione grinste – _man musste Hogwarts einfach lieben_. Ihr Blick fiel auf den riesigen, violetten Bluterguss seitlich an ihrem Hals und sie presste die Augen zu, angesichts der Flutwelle an Gefühlen, die er verursachte. Nein. Sie schob die Gefühle beiseite und vergrub sie tief in sich. Sie war noch nicht bereit, sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen.

„Hermione, bist du das da drinnen?“, erklang Lavenders ungeduldige Stimme.

„Ja“, rief sie. „Ich bin gleich fertig.“

„Beeil dich!“

Hermione verdrehte die Augen, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und heilte schnell den Bluterguss am Hals, etwas, das sie vor kurzem gelernt hatte. Dann richtete sie den Zauberstab auf ihre Haare und murmelte einen Trocknungszauber, gefolgt von einem Glättungszauber. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren ihre Haare trocken und die Locken wild wie immer, trotz ihres Versuchs, sie zu glätten.

Als sie einige Minuten später das Badezimmer verließ und bereit war, dem Tag entgegenzutreten, wurde sie von Lavenders gemeinem Grinsen begrüßt.   
Hermione wünschte sich sofort, sie hätte sich mehr Zeit im Badezimmer genommen.

Hermione vermied es den ganzen Sonntag, über Draco nachzudenken, was eine ziemliche Meisterleistung war, wenn man bedachte, dass er mindestens jede zweite Minute in ihrem Kopf auftauchte.

Sie saß die meiste Zeit des Tages in der Bibliothek und versuchte, ihre Aufsätze für Zauberkunst und Verwandlung fertigzustellen, aber am Ende kam sie zu nichts anderem als dazu, gegen die Gedanken an Draco anzukämpfen.

Es war _erschöpfend_. So sehr, dass sie am Montag Morgen ihren Wecker überhörte und dadurch das Frühstück verpasste und fünfzehn Minuten zu spät zu Zaubertränke kam.

„Ah, Miss Granger“, begrüßte Slughorn sie. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo Sie sind.“

„Es tut mir leid, Professor.“ Hermione errötete, als alle in der Klasse sich zu ihr umdrehten. „Ich habe meinen Wecker überhört.“

Etliche Augenpaare weiteten sich und Hermione konnte sich genau vorstellen, was sie dachten. _Hermione Granger hat verschlafen? Schockierend. Was für eine Art Wahnsinn ist das?_

„Kein Problem.“ Professor Slughorn lächelte. „Das passiert den Besten von uns. Bitte setzen Sie sich, wir wollen den Trank von letzter Woche noch einmal durchgehen.“

Hermione sah sich im Klassenraum um und stellte fest, dass nur noch zwei Plätze frei waren. Einer neben Ron und der andere neben Draco.

Sie sah hoch zur Decke. _Dein Ernst?,_ wollte sie das göttliche Wesen anschreien, welches auch immer es war, das die Verantwortung hierfür hatte.

Sie war gerade dabei, sich neben Ron zu setzen, aber nach einem besonders feindseligen Blick von Lavender und der unübersehbaren Art und Weise, wie Ron versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen – _Bastard!_ \- entschied Hermione, sich statt dessen neben Draco zu setzen. Entweder das, oder sie würde Ron und Lavender umbringen und dafür in Askaban landen.

Als sie sich neben den Blonden setzte, warf er ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu und seine linke Augenbraue zuckte, als würde sie liebend gern seine Stirn hinaufkrabbeln.

Hermione schürzte die Lippen und warf sich ihre Haare über die Schulter. Äußerlich wirkte sie vollkommen gleichgültig, aber innerlich war sie ein nervliches Wrack, in dem die Hormone verrückt spielten.

Verdammt, warum musste er so verdammt gut aussehen? _Mist._

Sie hätte sich einfach neben Ron setzen und den Doppelmord begehen sollen. Askaban konnte doch wohl nicht so schlimm sein, oder?

Hermione ertrug ihr inneres Leid still, während sie vorgab, Professor Slughorn zuzuhören, eigentlich aber damit beschäftigt war, Draco wie besessen aus den Augenwinkeln zu betrachten.

Natürlich sah er völlig unbeeindruckt und uninteressiert aus an allem, was um ihn herum vorging. _Arschloch_. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich dann sofort besser fühlen würde.

„Miss Granger?“, sagte Slughorn, der plötzlich rechts neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

Hermione zuckte zusammen und fiel fast seitlich vom Stuhl gegen Draco.

Professor Slughorn beäugte sie zweifelnd. „Geht es ihnen gut?“

„Ja“, beeilte sie sich zu versichern. „Es tut mir leid, Professor. Heute morgen fällt mir irgendwie alles etwas schwer, das ist alles.“

Hermione hörte direkt zu ihrer Rechten ein leises Prusten und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Slughorn schenkte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick und fuhr dann fort. „Ihre Schluckauf-Lösung war fast perfekt, die Farbe lag nur _ein winziges Bisschen_ daneben.“ Um die winzige Menge anzuzeigen, hielt er Daumen und Zeigefinger leicht auseinander. „Ich schlage vor, dass sie die Flitterblume beim nächsten Mal zerstoßen, anstatt sie zu hacken.“

Er reichte ihr den Zaubertrank und sie nahm ihn, zutiefst entmutigt, entgegen. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er dieses Mal perfekt gewesen war.

„Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Mr Malfoy“, sagte er zu Draco und sein Ton triefte vor Lob. „Zehn Punkte für Slytherin.“

Hermiones Blick verfinsterte sich, als der Professor den „ _ausgezeichneten_ “ Zaubertrank des Blonden vor ihr abstellte. Offenbar erwartete er, dass sie ihn weitergab. Sie starrte den Trank an und wünschte, er würde explodieren.

„Darf ich?“, fragte Draco und zeigte auf seinen Zaubertrank.

Hermione sah die Phiole höhnisch an, dann schob sie sie mit mehr Kraft zu ihm hin, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

„ _Danke_ “, sagte er und betonte das Wort übermäßig.

Hermione wandte sich langsam, mit flammend rotem Gesicht zu ihm um. Natürlich würde er sie mit ihrem Abschiedswort von gestern Morgen aufziehen. Er konnte es einfach nicht gut sein lassen, oder? _Bastard!_

Draco richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorn, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und grinste wie ein Idiot.

Hermiones Tag wurde danach nur schlimmer.

In Kräuterkunde zog sie sich eine Verbrennung zweiten Grades durch eine Feuersamenpflanze zu und in Verwandlung verwandelte sie die untere Hälfte von Neville in eine Kuh – mit Euter und allem - statt in ein Pferd. Sie wollte lieber gar nicht erst an den Krug voll mit Kürbissaft denken, den Ginny beim Abendessen über ihr verschüttet hatte.

Ja, es war einer _dieser_ Tage und deshalb war es nicht überraschend, dass sie schließlich durchdrehte, als Draco viel später am Abend zufällig in Gedanken versunken an ihr vorbeischlenderte.

„Malfoy!“, explodierte sie. „Was machst du hier?“

Draco blieb stocksteif stehen und drehte sich mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zu ihr um. Drei Ravenclaw-Schüler gingen direkt vor ihm, blieben jetzt jedoch ebenfalls stehen und starrten sie an, doch sie schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung.

„Es ist fast Sperrstunde“, erklärte Hermione ihm autoritär. „Warum bist du noch nicht in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum?“

Die Schüler von Ravenclaw sahen einander mit offenen Mündern an und rannten dann schnell in Richtung des Ravenclaw-Turmes davon.

Hermione sah ihnen nach und ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Blonden zu und sah ihn fest an.

Draco verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete sie aufmerksam mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Sie konnte es in seinem Kopf rattern hören und fragte sich, was er dachte. Sie hoffte, er war mit ihr auf derselben Wellenlänge, denn sie sehnte sich verzweifelt nach irgendeiner Form der Befreiung - nach dem furchtbaren Tag, den sie gehabt hatte. „Was wirst du jetzt tun, Vertrauensschülerin Granger? Mich ausschimpfen? Hauspunkte abziehen?“, fragte er mit leiser, spöttischer Stimme.

Hermione atmete langsam ein, ließ ihren Blick von oben bis unten über seinen Körper gleiten und dachte über seine Körperhaltung nach. Er sah für ihren Geschmack viel zu ruhig und arrogant aus und das nahm sie so einfach nicht hin. „Das sollte ich tun -“, antwortete sie finster und ging auf ihn zu. „- aber es kommt darauf an.“

„Auf was?“, gab er augenblicklich zurück und sein fester Blick verfolgte ihre Bewegungen wie ein Jäger seine Beute.

Hermione blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. „Darauf, wie gut du mich zufriedenstellst.“ sagte sie laut und deutlich und sah ihn von unten durch ihre Wimpern an 

„Dich _zufriedenstelle_?“, fragte er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Genau das sagte ich“, gab sie zurück.

Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. „Erpresst du mich gerade?“, fragte er und sah sie leicht ungläubig an. „ _Erpresst du Sex von mir?_ “

„Vielleicht.“ Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Brust.

Er sah die Hand argwöhnisch an und richtete seinen Blick dann wieder auf ihr Gesicht. „Wie unglaublich Slytherin von dir.“

Hermione blinzelte verwirrt über diesen spontanen Kommentar und wusste nicht, was sie deswegen fühlte. Slytherin? _Nein_. „Na ja, ich dachte, du spielst gern unfair?“, fragte sie und eine kleine Falte tauchte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen auf.

Er atmete amüsiert durch die Nase aus. „Oh, das tue ich“, versicherte er ihr. „Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du das auch tust.“

Hermione zuckte die Achseln. „Ich vermute, du färbst auf mich ab.“ Sie zog einen Fingernagel über seine von Kleidung verdeckte Brustwarze und genoss es, wie er die Kiefer zusammenpresste.

„Das sehe ich“, knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ballte die Fäuste. „Lass mich also sehen, ob ich dich recht verstehe. Wenn ich dich nicht _zufriedenstelle,_ wirst du Hauspunkte abziehen?“

Sie begegnete seinem Blick, sagte aber nichts.

„Missbrauchst du damit nicht deine Vertrauensschülerrechte?“, fragte er und berurteilte sie streng.

Hermione grinste. „Ich würde sagen, ich ziehe nur den vollen Nutzen aus ihnen.“

„Okay“, begann er und in seiner Stimme klang Ungläubigkeit mit. „Diese Art Benehmen hatte ich von Hogwarts Vorzeigemädchen nicht erwartet. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich besorgt oder beeindruckt sein sollte.“

„Du solltest beides sein“, sagte sie ernst.

„Ordnungsgemäß notiert“, murmelte er und musterte sie kurz, als sähe er sie plötzlich in einem neuen Licht. „Gut, was wünschst du denn, soll ich tun, um dich zufriedenzustellen?“

Hermione verzog streng das Gesicht. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht ich darüber bin, dass du erst fragen musst. Es scheint, ich habe dich überschätzt.“

Draco sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob wir auf der selben Wellenlänge sind, das ist alles“, informierte er sie in einem so honigsüßen Tonfall, dass ihre Kopfhaut warnend prickelte. Er streckte die Hände aus, packte ihre Hüften und zog sie heftig an sich.

Hermione seufzte überrascht auf. „Das sind wir“, versicherte sie ihm fest.

„Das waren wir“, verbesserte er sie. „Aber nach dieser kleinen Bemerkung sind wir nicht nur nicht auf derselben Wellenlänge, wir sind nicht einmal mehr im selben Gewässer“, hauchte er an ihrem Ohr. „Um eines klarzustellen, ich werde dich komplett vernichten für das, was du gerade gesagt hast, denn im Gegensatz zu dir _bin ich_ ein Slytherin und ich spiele _wirklich_ unfair. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, ist die einzige Sache, über die du enttäuscht sein wirst, deine Unfähigkeit, einfache Worte aneinanderzureihen.“

Hermione hatte kaum eine Chance, seine Worte richtig zu verdauen, da hatte er sie schon in einen leeren Klassenraum gezogen und gegen einen Tisch gedrückt.

Sie schluckte schwer und ihre Nerven gingen mit ihr durch. _Zeig keine Schwäche. Er wird sich sofort darauf stürzen. So ist er. Er versucht, dich zu verunsichern. Er will, dass du einen Rückzieher machst._ Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Draco starrte sie lange und fest an und ganz egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sie sich unter dem Gewicht dieses Blickes in Stücke auflöste.

 _Wie machte er das?_ Hermione wünschte, sie hätte die Macht, Leute so anzustarren, dass sie sich unterordneten. Es musste ein Malfoy Ding sein. Sie fragte sich, ob das in seiner Familie eine Grundvoraussetzung war – _wie man das Malfoy Unterwefungs-Starren perfektionierte_ – und wenn man es nicht schaffte, anderen Leuten seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen, würde man sofort enterbt werden.

„Draco -“, begann Hermione und das Unbehagen in ihrer Stimme war unverkennbar.

Er legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und machte: „Schhhh.“

Sie blinzelte mehrere Male, dann schloss sie den Mund.

Draco trat einen Schritt vor und presste seinen Körper gegen ihren. Er hielt den Körper angespannt und gerade und seine Hüften berührten ihre nicht ganz. Hermione reckte sich zu ihm hinauf – angezogen von ihm wie eine Motte vom Licht – aber er wich zurück und verweigerte ihr seine Lippen.

Hermione empfand eine seltsame Mischung aus Verlegenheit, Wut und Erregung durch ihre Adern fließen. Was zur Hölle sollte das? Er hatte sich ihr noch nie verweigert. Sie streckte die Hände aus, packte ihn grob am Nacken und zog ihn nach unten. Sie war siegessicher, als er seinen Kopf unter ihrer energischen Forderung senkte, aber dieses Gefühl war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn sobald seine Lippen nur noch eine Haaresbreite von ihren entfernt waren, sperrte er sich gegen den Griff.

Sie konnte seinen Atem heiß auf ihren Lippen spüren und es war eine bittersüße Qual, von der sie bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass es so etwas gab. Sie hatte noch niemals jemanden so dringend küssen wollen, wie sie ihn in diesem Moment küssen wollte.

„Ist das dein Plan?“, fragte sie wütend, „dich mir zu verweigern? Ich vermute, du willst, dass ich darum bettele? Das werde ich aber nicht tun“, fauchte sie.

Hermione war sich nicht ganz sicher, woher dieser Ansturm von Wut kam. Sie war über eine ganze Reihe Dinge wütend, und ihre Gefühle für Draco – _mit denen sie sich immer noch nicht näher befasst hatte_ – waren auf dieser Liste ganz oben.

„Oh, das wirst du“, erklärte er so selbstsicher und überzeugt, dass sie trotz allem spöttisch grinsen musste. Es war nicht ganz fair, es an ihm auszulassen, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, außerdem war er auch nicht gerade hilfreich in der Sache, jetzt, wo er sich weigerte, sie zu küssen. Was genau wollte er damit erreichen?

Hermione sah ihm für lange Augenblicke in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war ihrem so nahe, dass sie hätte schwören können, ihre Vellushaare berührten seine. Sie hob die Hand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die kaum wahrnehmbaren Bartstoppeln auf seinem Kiefer. Er bewegte sich nicht und unternahm auch keinen Versuch sie aufzuhalten und so erkannte sie für sich, dass dies ein faires Spiel war. Sie ließ ihre Finger über seinen Wangenknochen gleiten, der so scharf konturiert und ausgeprägt war, dass er durch Stein hätten schneiden können, und dann seitlich über sein Gesicht bis zu seiner Stirn. Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen darüber und vergrub ihre Hand dann in seinen kurzen Haaren.

Draco atmete scharf ein und öffnete dabei die Lippen, als sie, nachdem sie ihre Finger sanft durch seine Haare gekämmt hatte, plötzlich fest zugriff und daran zog. Sie ergriff diese kurze Gelegenheit seiner Überraschung und stieß ihre Zunge in seinen Mund, aber anstatt ihr zu geben, was sie so verzweifelt wollte, saugte er nur einmal daran und schob sie dann von sich weg.

Hermione fühlte sich vollkommen wild, ihr unbändiger Hunger nach ihm kratze und riss an ihrem Inneren. Wenn sie gedacht hatte, es wäre schlimm, wenn er sich ihr verweigerte, stellte sie jetzt fest, dass das nicht halb so schlimm war, wie so scharf gemacht zu werden.

Sie stürzte sich auf ihn, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ihre Lippen suchten seine. Sie zog an seinen Haaren, seiner Kleidung, an allem, was sie in die Finger bekam, aber er blieb die ganze Zeit _gerade eben_ außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

Hermione war in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so frustriert gewesen. Sie brauchte seinen Mund wie sie die Luft zum Atmen brauchte und wenn sie ihn nicht bald bekam, war sie sich sicher, sterben zu müssen.

„ _Draco_ “, wimmerte sie leise und verzweifelt.

Oh Gott, wie armselig. Es waren noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten vergangen und sie bettelte schon. Sie fühlte ihre Wangen brennen, trotzdem machte es ihr erstaunlich wenig aus. Sie wollte ihn und konnte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen tun.

Draco strich mit seinen Lippen über ihren Kiefer in Richtung ihres Mundes – _ja, ja!_ \- doch als er ihre Lippen fast berührte, wirbelte er sie herum und beugte sie vornüber auf den Tisch.

_Was?!_

Hermione versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber er drückte sie, die Hand mit gespreizten Fingern zwischen ihre Schulterblätter gelegt, nur weiter hinunter, bis sie mit der Brust flach auf der Tischplatte lag, wo er sie festhielt.

Das Holz fühlte sich an ihrer erhitzten Wange kalt an und hart an ihren Brüsten. Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen was das sollte, als sie seine freie Hand über die Rückseite ihrer Oberschenkel streifen und ihren Rock anheben spürte.

Hermione schloss fest die Augen und blieb regungslos und still, während sie sich fragte, was er tun würde. Sie spürte seinen Finger unter das Gummiband ihres Höschens gleiten und den Stoff zur Seite ziehen, so dass sie dort vollständig entblößt war. _Oh Gott._ Sie presste ihre Beine zusammen und wand sich, in einem Versuch, sich zu verbergen.

„Hör auf“, befahl Draco.

Hermione tat, was er sagte, allerdings nicht ohne eine gründliche Menge Scham. Er konnte alles sehen. Sie versuchte, nicht an diese besondere Stelle zu denken, von der sie gedacht hätte, dass niemand sie jemals zu sehen bekäme, und sich statt dessen darauf zu konzentrieren, was seine Hand tat, was schwierig war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er sie nicht länger berührte.

_Was machte er?_

Sie reckte den Hals und versuchte, nach hinten zu ihm zu sehen, aber das war schwierig, so wie er sie festhielt und außerdem war das Licht nicht gerade gut.

Sie vernahm das unmissverständliche Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses, der geöffnet wurde, und dann spürte sie ihn. Aber es war nicht seine Hand, es war die nackte Spitze seines Schwanzes, die zwischen ihrer feuchten Spalte entlang glitt.

Hermione summte laut, ihre Verlegenheit war sofort vergessen und sie streckte die Arme über den Tisch aus und hielt sich an den Kanten fest.

Er begann, sich an ihrer erhitzen Mitte zu reiben und ihre Oberschenkel packten ihn und hielten ihn dort fest, wo er war.

Er war dick und hart und Hermione wollte nichts anderes, als ihn in sich zu spüren und heftig zustoßen zu fühlen.

Gott, was war mit ihr los? Wann war sie so sexsüchtig geworden?

Draco machte weiter mit seinen Bewegungen, sein Schwanz glitt zwischen ihrer Spalte hin und her und seine Eichel rieb an ihrer Klitoris und brachte sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Sein Tempo blieb immer gleich, langsam und gleichmäßig, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu stocken.

Hermione wollte nicht betteln, eigentlich nicht, aber je länger es dauerte, desto mehr spürte sie ihren Willen einbrechen. Sie war immer auf ihre unerschütterliche Willensstärke stolz gewesen, aber wenn Draco Malfoy im Spiel war, schien sie keine zu haben, nicht ein Fünkchen, und das war wirklich übel.

„Draco“, würgte sie keuchend hervor. _„Bitte._ “

Ohne ein Wort zog er sich zurück und stieß dann soweit es ging direkt in sie hinein, dann fuhr er in demselben unerträglichen Tempo wie zuvor damit fort, sich vor und zurück zu bewegen, nur dass er jetzt tief in ihr war.

Hermione stöhnte als sie spürte, wie er sie dehnte, in dieser Stellung war er so viel tiefer in ihr. Es raubte ihr fast den Atem. Warum hatten sie es vorher noch nie so getan? Alles fühlte sich… nach _mehr_ als sonst an. Tiefer. Ausgefüllter. Ursprünglicher. Es fühlte sich an, als träfe er ihren G-Punkt mit jedem einzelnen Stoß und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war, denn bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, näherte sich ihr Orgasmus.

„Oh Gott“, keuchte sie und drückte sich gegen ihn. „Ich… Ich -“

Draco zog sich aus ihr zurück und drückte ihre Beine mit seinen Knien auseinander, so dass sie sie nicht aneinanderpressen konnte.

„Draco!“, schrie sie wütend. „Was… _Warum_ hast du das gemacht?“

Er ignorierte sie und drückte sie nur wieder nach unten, als sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

„Was -“, begann sie, verstummte aber keuchend, als er wieder in sie hineinsank und weitermachte, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Hermiones Lust, die etwas nachgelassen hatte, schoss augenblicklich wieder in die Höhe und ihre Wut verebbte.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, so gut.

Ihr Orgasmus baute sich erheblich schneller auf als sie gedacht hätte und nach nur wenigen Minuten stöhnte sie und umklammerte den Tisch unter sich. Es fühlte sich an, als lehnte sie über einem großen Abgrund und wäre kurz davor, in die dunklen Tiefen eines ausgedörrten Meeres zu stürzen.

„ _Ahh_ “, ächzte sie und spürte, wie ihre Muskeln sich anspannten, als sie sich der Vollendung näherte.

Draco zog sich wieder aus ihr zurück und sie konnte den spitzen Schrei der Frustration nicht unterdrücken, der tief aus ihrer Brust kam.

Was. Zur. _Hölle?_

Hermione starrte auf ihre Finger, die weiß waren von dem tödlich festen Griff um die Tischkante. Dies war es, was er gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte, er würde sie komplett vernichten. Er hatte keinen Scherz gemacht, er versuchte tatsächlich, dies zu tun.

„Draco“, sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte bei der Erkenntnis. „Tu das nicht.“

Als Erwiderung stieß er nur wieder in sie hinein, diesmal energischer und fordernder.

Hermione stöhnte gebrochen, presste ihre feuchte Stirn gegen den Tisch und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Sie nahm es ohne ein Wort hin und war schnell wieder an den Rand ihrer Lust gebracht. Ihr Körper schrie nach Erlösung, aber sie bekam sie ein drittes Mal verweigert.

Es war eine Qual, eine absolute und heillose Qual.

So ging es weiter und weiter _und weiter_ , bis ihr Körper so überreizt war, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ohnmächtig zu werden. Ihre Stimme war vom Schreien heiser und ihr Körper zuckte unkontrolliert.

„Du hast gewonnen“, schluchzte sie eine Stunde später. „ _Du hast gewonnen!_ Aber bitte, nicht weiter. Ich ertrage das nicht länger.“

Draco packte ihre Hüfte fest und machte jetzt auf schnelle, rücksichtslose Weise weiter, die ihr ein einzelnes, lang ausgedehntes Stöhnen entweichen ließ. Sie spürte seine Hand um sie herum greifen und seine Finger rieben zu der erregenden Folter seiner Stöße leichte Kreise über ihre Klitoris.

_Bitte, bitte, bitte, nicht aufhören._

Hermione spürte ihren Orgasmus zum elften oder zwölften Mal herannahen und betete, dass es das sein würde. Dass sie die Erlösung bekäme, die sie so sehr benötigte.

„Bitte“, schrie sie und ihre Stimme brach. „Draco, _bitte_.“

„Komm jetzt“, sagte er schroff zwischen fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen und klang genauso gebrochen wie sie und plötzlich wurde Hermione klar, dass dies für ihn genauso schlimm gewesen sein musste, wie für sie. Wahrscheinlich sogar schlimmer, denn er hatte die volle Kontrolle gehabt, er war derjenige gewesen, der sich jedes Mal hatte zwingen müssen aufzuhören.

Wie hatte er das gemacht? Sie wäre dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie hätte jämmerlich versagt.

Als ihr Orgasmus über ihr zusammenschlug, war es mit nichts vergleichbar, was sie je gefühlt hatte. Es war, als wären all ihre Orgasmen in diesem komprimiert. Als wären jede Lust und jedes Vergnügen, das sie je empfunden hatte, in diesem Moment zusammengefasst, mit dem einzigen Ziel, sie komplett auszulöschen.

Ihr Körper verkrampfte und schüttelte sich besorgniserregend und ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach. All ihre Energie floss auf einen Schlag aus ihr hinaus. Wenn Draco sie nicht aufrecht gehalten hätte, wäre sie als sich windender Haufen am Boden geendet.

Eine Weile lang nahm Hermione nichts außer sich selbst und den langsam nachlassenden Stromstößen der Lust wahr, die ihre Nervenendungen entlangtanzten. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen ausgewrungen, schwerelos und unglaublich gesättigt.

Als sie schließlich zu sich kam, lag sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch und Draco sah so ernst wie immer auf sie herab.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und wollte verärgert schnauben, aber alles, was sie zustande brachte, war ein zufriedenes Seufzen.

„Ich muss gehen“, erklärte er. „Es ist spät.“

Wie spät? Wo waren sie noch mal? Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer kommen?

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann wieder, klopfte ihm nur mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust und schloss die Augen.  
Wem wollte sie etwas vormachen? Sie würde nirgendwohin gehen. Nicht für lange Zeit.

Sie spürte, dass er sich über sie beugte und öffnete ihre trägen Augen, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich vernichten würde“, grinste er.  
Als er von ihr weg zur Tür ging, stotterte Hermione: „Nein… Du… _Sly_ -“, und genau wie er vorausgesagt hatte, konnte sie nicht einmal einen einfachen Satz herausbringen. _Verdammt_.

Gut. Sie war erledigt – _vollständig und absolut_ – na und? Sie war nicht einmal besonders böse darüber. Es war vielleicht eine Qual gewesen, aber jetzt, da sie so erlöst daraus entkommen war und sich so fühlte, wie sie es momentan tat, konnte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen, ein schlechtes Wort darüber zu verlieren.

Draco Malfoy durfte sie jeden Tag der Woche vernichten. Wenn er doch nur etwas weniger selbstgefällig dabei wäre.


	12. Schlechte Nachrichten

Draco schaffte es die Hälfte des Flures hinunter, bevor er anhalten und sich schwer gegen die Wand lehnen musste.

Scheiße.

_Scheiße!_

Er trat wiederholt nach hinten gegen die Steinwand, und die Sohle seines Schuhs erzeugte an der unebenen Oberfläche mehrfach ein dumpf dröhnendes Poltern, das im ganzen Flur widerhallten.

Was für ein Desaster. Was für ein absolutes, verdammtes Desaster.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, was genau das zwischen ihm und Hermione war, aber nach dem Seelenfick Samstagnacht und jetzt _diesem_ hier, war es überhaupt nicht gut, soviel war gewiss.

Samstag war… er schloss den Gedanken sofort fest weg und schlug seinen Kopf frustriert gegen die Wand. _Nein_. Er durfte diesem Weg nicht folgen, es war zu gefährlich.

Er rieb sich grob mit der Hand über das Gesicht und warf einen Blick in beide Richtungen des Flures. Es war dunkel, das einzige Licht kam vom Mond draußen durch die hohen Bogenfenster. Es bedeckte alles, was es berührte mit einem silberfarbenen Leuchten und bot gerade genug Licht, damit er seinen Weg fand, ohne gegen etwas zu stoßen.

Der Gedanke daran, jetzt zu Bett zu gehen und wach dazuliegen, während er auf die Unterseite seines Baldachins starrte, war ihm in der Tat zuwider. Hermiones Duft hing noch in seinen Kissen und Bettlaken und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er momentan damit umgehen konnte.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Draco drückte sich von der Wand ab und marschierte in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Er blieb vor dem Klassenzimmer stehen, in dem Hermione sich immer noch erholte, und zog in Betracht, zurück hineinzugehen und sie wieder besinnungslos zu ficken.

Er wollte es, oh Gott, und wie er es wollte. Aber anstatt seinem möglicherweise törichten Verlangen nachzugeben, zwang er sich selbst zu gehen – Schritt für Schritt – bis er weit, weit weg von ihr war.

Als er schließlich stehenblieb, fand er sich selbst vor der Tür zum Raum der Wünsche wieder, aber nicht irgendeiner Tür. Diese Tür führte zum Raum der Verborgenen Dinge. Er wusste es, denn je nach dem, was man sich von dem Raum wünschte, tauchten alle möglichen Arten von Türen auf und diese spezielle Tür – alt und verwittert und mit Farbe, die an einigen Stellen abblätterte – hatte er oft genug gesehen, um zu wissen, wohin sie ihn führte.

Mit einem tiefen, bekräftigenden Atemzug streckte er die Hand aus, drehte den Türknauf und verschwand hinein.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Draco allein am Slytherin-Tisch, nippte vorsichtig an seinem Kaffee und starrte ausdruckslos ins Leere.

Schon wieder hatte er darin versagt, das Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren, was nicht wirklich überraschend war, wenn man bedachte, dass er die meiste Zeit der Nacht damit verbracht hatte, es einfach nur anzustarren. Draco hatte nach wie vor keine Idee, wie er es reparieren sollte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es anzustarren in dieser Sache verdammt noch mal nichts Hilfreiches beisteuern würde.

Er hätte das Verschwindekabinett eigentlich vor den Weihnachtsferien reparieren sollen, aber es bestand nicht der Hauch einer Chance, dass das jetzt noch passieren würde. Der überwiegende Teil der Schule würde am Samstag nach Hause fahren, was nur noch vier Tage hin war, und er war der Reparatur des blöden Dinges kein Stück näher gekommen als bei seinem ersten Versuch.

Er fragte sich, wie wütend der Dunkle Lord wäre, wenn er es herausgefunden hätte. Dankenswerter Weise würde Draco nicht dort sein und damit seinen Zorn nicht miterleben müssen. Er würde die Weihnachtsferien über in Hogwarts bleiben, zum ersten Mal überhaupt, denn seine Mutter hatte verlangt, er solle _nicht nach Hause kommen_. Damals hatte sie nicht gesagt, warum sie nicht wollte, dass er Weihnachten zu Hause wäre und Draco hatte sich nicht damit gequält zu fragen. Was für einen Sinn hatte das, wenn die Antwort so absolut offensichtlich war? Natürlich versuchte sie, ihn zu beschützen und in Sicherheit zu wissen, genau so, wie er versuchte sie zu beschützen, indem er den Anweisungen des Dunklen Lords folgte…

Aber genau das war das Abscheuliche daran, oder? Er hatte die Anweisungen nicht wirklich befolgt, nicht, seit er diese Affäre mit Granger angefangen hatte. In den letzten sechs – _sieben?_ \- Wochen hatte er kaum Zeit damit verbracht, das Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren. Nein. Stattdessen erwischte er sich ständig dabei, wie er in seinem Kopf lahme Ausreden erfand, warum er heute Abend nicht in den Raum der Wünsche gehen sollte… und nicht morgen, oder am Tag danach, oder am Tag _danach_ oder an diesem Wochenende.

Was war mit ihm los? Was _zur Hölle_ war mit ihm los? Seine Mutter zählte darauf, dass er den Auftrag erledigte!

Gott, er fühlte sich so erbärmlich. Seine Mutter steckte in diesem Höllenloch fest, mit dem bösartigsten Bastard, der je gelebt hatte, und wartete darauf, dass Draco sie rettete und statt zu beenden, was beendet werden musste, um sie da raus zu holen, vergnügte er sich mit dem Feind.

Hermione hatte ihn einst verachtenswert genannt – jetzt gerade musste er ihr da zustimmen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er war ein verachtenswerter Bastard, der nur an sich dachte. Er gab es nur sehr ungern zu, aber er war seinem Vater offensichtlich ähnlicher als er gedacht hatte.

Er war so durcheinander – wegen _allem_. Er wusste nicht, was er tun oder denken sollte. Wie immer fühlte er sich allein in dieser Sache, so verdammt allein. Er wollte einfach mit jemandem sprechen, demjenigen alles darüber erzählen, was los war und was er getan hatte, aber es gab niemanden.

Draco dachte oft darüber nach, Blaise die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Er war schließlich sein bester Freund und extrem loyal. Blaise würde alles für Draco tun. Alles, was der Blonde tun müsste, war zu fragen, aber wie könnte er ein weiteres Familienmitglied in Gefahr bringen? Sie waren vielleicht nicht blutsverwandt, aber Blaise war wie ein Bruder für ihn und er war bereits in Gefahr, weil er den Malfoys so nahe stand und bereits das meiste über die Todesser wusste. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor sie versuchen würden, ihn zu rekrutieren. Draco würde seinen Freund vorher nicht damit belasten, er würde ihn da heraushalten, denn es gab kein Zurück, wenn man erst einmal im inneren Kreis war. Es war wie ein schwarzes Loch, das einen aufsaugte, nur statt einen auf der anderen Seite wieder auszuspucken, hielt es dich gefangen, bis du nichts anderes mehr warst als ein mordendes Monster, wild entschlossen, jedem um dich herum Schmerz und Leid zuzufügen. Glücklicherweise war Draco noch lange nicht auch nur in der Nähe dieses Punktes und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das der Grund war, warum sein Körper das Dunkle Mal abstieß. Vielleicht würde er am Ende so oder so sterben, entweder wurde man das mordende Monster oder man wurde getötet, weil man die Erwartungen nicht erfüllte. Wie absolut tragisch. _Das_ war der Grund, warum Draco Blaise nicht in all das hineinziehen würde, er verdiente das bisschen Frieden, das er noch hatte. Der Dunkle Lord würde ihn irgendwann holen, genau wie er Draco geholt hatte.

Draco hatte auch daran gedacht, es Hermione zu erzählen – so unglaublich das auch klang. Bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit. Er hatte ein fast überwältigendes Bedürfnis gehabt, alles abzuladen und ihr einfach zu erzählen, was mit ihm los war, aber dann hatte er sich daran erinnert, dass sie gesagt hatte, sie würde ihn Dumbledore ausliefern, und sich das ganze ausgeredet. Manchmal war ihm das allerdings schwergefallen, manchmal hatte er sich gefragt, ob es nicht am besten wäre, wenn er an Dumbledore ausgeliefert werden würde… aber dann tauchte seine Mutter in seinem Kopf auf und er schlug sich den Gedanken so heftig aus dem Kopf, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Es war ein Teufelskreis. Eine Endlosschleife in seinen Gedanken. Die einzigen Momente, in denen er davon eine Atempause zu haben schien, waren die, in denen er Hermione fickte.

Draco sah sich in der Halle um und sein Blick landete auf dem vertrauten buschigen Haarschopf, an den er sich in letzter Zeit so gewöhnt hatte. Sie war in ein Buch versunken und blätterte vorsichtig die Seiten um, während sie ihre Schale mit Müsli aß.

Als spüre sie seinen Blick, sah sie plötzlich auf und ihre Miene wurde weicher, als ihre Augen sich begegneten. Sie lächelte ihn heimlich an, was er mit einem leichten Zucken seiner Lippen erwiderte.

Irgendetwas würde bald passieren – _es musste_ -, denn er konnte nicht weiter so lügen. Es fraß ihn innerlich auf und kam zu dem sowieso schon ständig wachsenden Druck hinzu, der auf ihm lastete. Entweder musste er es ihr erzählen, oder er musste diese Sache beenden.

Draco war nicht dumm, ganz und gar nicht. Er wusste verdammt gut, dass er Gefühle für sie entwickelt hatte. Ja, er wusste vielleicht nicht, was für Gefühle das waren, denn anstatt sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, versuchte er sie die überwiegende Zeit wegzuschieben, aber sie waren trotzdem die ganze Zeit da.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war er vielleicht doch nicht so schlau. Warum machte er sich die Dinge noch schwerer, wenn er diese Sache mit ihr einfach beenden konnte und dann damit durch wäre? Scheiß auf _Gefühle_. Waren sie wirklich sein Leben und das seiner Mutter wert?

Draco starrte erbittert in Hermiones Gesicht und hoffte, die Antwort würde einfach irgendwo aus dem Nichts auftauchen und ihm direkt ins Gesicht springen.

Sie runzelte besorgt die Stirn und formte mit den Lippen tonlos: „Geht es dir gut?“

Nein. Nein, es ging ihm nicht gut.

Er nickte knapp und biss frustriert die Zähne zusammen, als noch mehr Verwirrung sein Gehirn umnebelte. Im Moment war alles, was er wusste, dass er dieses verdammte Verschwindekabinett reparieren _musste_. Der Rest würde warten müssen, _vorerst._ Er würde jede wache Minute der Weihnachtsferien im Raum der Verborgenen Dinge verbringen, bis das Verschwindekabinett repariert sein würde.

Draco versuchte, sich zu entspannen und seinen gequälten Geist zu befreien. Es wäre schlecht, jetzt den Kopf zu verlieren.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?“, fragte Blaise plötzlich an Stelle einer angemessenen Begrüßung. Er setzte sich neben Draco und griff nach der Kaffeekanne.

„Nirgendwo“, murmelte Draco schlecht gelaunt und machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich seinem Freund zuzuwenden und ihn anzusehen. Es musste so wirken, als sei er verärgert darüber, beim Nachdenken unterbrochen worden zu sein, aber ehrlich gesagt war er froh darüber. Er brauchte dringend Ablenkung.

„Schon wieder?“, fragte Blaise gesprächig. „Du gehst oft _nirgendwohin_ , muss Spaß machen. Mit wem warst du dort? Nein, sag es nicht, lass mich raten. Du warst dort mit… niemandem?“

„Korrekt.“ Draco konnte nichts gegen das kleine Lächeln tun, das seine Mundwinkel hob. „Woher wusstest du das?“

Blaise lächelte schief. „Ach weißt du, du bist immer nirgendwo mit niemandem, deshalb habe ich es einfach angenommen.“ Er zuckte gutgelaunt die Schultern. „Vielleicht lerne ich niemanden irgendwann kennen?“

„Du wirst _niemanden niemals_ kennenlernen“, erklärte Draco eindringlich und wandte sein Gesicht Blaise jetzt komplett zu, um ihm die Ernsthaftigkeit in dieser Sache zu vermitteln. Der Gedanke Hermione und Blaise einander ordnungsgemäß vorzustellen war einfach _grotesk_. Was würde Blaise sagen? Er würde sicher denken, Draco hätte den Verstand verloren.

Blaise drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu dem Blonde um und seine Augen waren nachdenklich zu Schlitzen verengt. „Interessant“, sagte er und führte ein frisch mit Butter bestrichenes Stück Toast zum Mund. Draco schnappte es sich aus seiner Hand und nahm einen großen Bissen. Alles klar, jetzt ging es los, Blaise und seine Theorien. „Was ist interessant?“, seufzte er und entschied damit, seinem Freund nachzugeben.

Unbeeindruckt davon, dass ihm sein Toast aus der Hand gestohlen worden war, begann Blaise einfach, sich ein neues Stück mit Butter zu bestreichen. „Ich dachte, du fickst jemanden aus Ravenclaw.“

Draco nahm den letzten Bissen von seinem stibitzen Toast und fegte die Hände aneinander, um die Krümel loszuwerden. „Und was lässt dich denken, dass ich das nicht tue?“, fragte er und klang leicht wachsam. Ihm gefiel die Richtung nicht, die das hier nahm.

Blaise grinste über Dracos nicht ganz gelungene ausdruckslose Miene. „Na ja, wenn _niemand_ in Ravenclaw wäre, hättest du mir nicht so vehement erklärt, dass ich die Person nie kennenlerne. Es bleiben also nur zwei andere Häuser und angesichts deiner merkwürdigen Abneigung jedem aus Hufflepuff gegenüber, bleibt nur ein anderes Haus. Das rot-goldene“, sagte er und grinste triumphierend. „Wie durch und durch skandalös.“

Draco spürte, wie ihm der Magen in die Kniekehlen rutschte und sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. _Verfickte_ Hölle. Blaise konnte so ein aufdringlicher Penner sein, wenn er wollte. „Das ergibt absolut gar keinen Sinn“, versuchte Draco ihn abzuwimmeln und tat sein Bestes, um so uninteressiert und ungerührt wie möglich zu wirken.

„Da bin ich anderer Ansicht“, verkündete Blaise gutgelaunt und sah für Dracos Geschmack viel zu selbstgefällig aus. „Von meinem Standpunkt aus fängt das alles plötzlich an, vollkommen Sinn zu ergeben.“

Draco verzog durch und durch verärgert das Gesicht. „Wie hast du dir das denn jetzt zurechtgereimt? Wenn ich eine Abneigung gegen irgendein Haus habe, ist es das verdammte Gryffindor, nicht Hufflepuff.“ Draco nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und wandte sich von seinem Freund ab, in der Hoffnung, dieses lächerliche Gespräch damit zu beenden.

Natürlich war das ein frommer Wunsch.

„Jetzt bist _du_ unlogisch“, sagte Blaise und lachte. „Du lästerst die ganze Zeit über Hufflepuff! Jetzt schlägst du plötzlich eine andere Tonart an? Das erhärtet meinen Verdacht, dass _niemand_ ein Gryffindor ist, nur noch mehr. Komm schon, sag es mir, wer ist es? Warum bist du so geheimnisvoll? Ist es ein _Typ_? Du weißt doch, mir kannst du es sagen. Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen. Liebe ist Liebe.“

Liebe ist Liebe? Was für ein Blödsinn war das denn? _Liebe_ hatte damit nichts zu tun!

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. „Was zur Hölle ist das hier? Die Spanische Inquisition? Ich ficke niemanden aus dem verdammten Gryffindor und ich ficke keinen verdammten _Typen_. Also _lass es_ jetzt einfach.“

Blaise sah den Blonden an und ein Grinsen zog sich über sein ganzes Gesicht.

„Was?“, fauchte Draco in höchstem Maße wütend. _Merlin_ , manchmal hätte er ihn am liebsten erwürgt.

„Nichts“, murmelte Blaise schnell und schüttelte den Kopf. Er rührte einen weiteren Löffel Zucker in seinen Kaffee und nippte genießerisch daran. „Es ist einfach nur so, dass du jetzt anfängst, in die Defensive zu gehen, deshalb...“ Er verstummte und warf dem Blonden einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu.

Draco ließ ein langes, gequältes Stöhnen hören. Er verspürte den plötzlichen Drang, seinen Kopf so hart auf den Tisch zu schlagen, dass es ihn ausknocken würde, aber er widerstand. „Hör auf, mich zu analysieren, Blaise. Du weißt, wie sehr ich es hasse, wenn du das tust.“

„Ich kann nicht anders. Ich bin stolz darauf, die einzige Person zu sein, die durch deine undurchschaubare Fassade sehen kann. Das ist wirklich eine Gabe und ich weiß sie zu schätzen.“

_Unglaublich._

Draco wollte Blaise gerade von seinem hohen Ross herunterholen, als Snape plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte, wie er es so oft tat, mit einem absolut merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Mr Malfoy, Sie müssen mit mir kommen“, sagte er schleppend, mit seinem üblichen Tonfall kaum zu ertragender Verachtung.

Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, wurde aber unterbrochen, bevor er auch nur ein Wort herausbrachte.

„ _Jetzt_ “, knurrte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und sein Blick verengte sich zu Schlitzen.

Draco und Blaise wandten sich einander kurz zu und ihre Blicke trafen sich flüchtig. Der Blonde nickte, stand dann vom Tisch auf und folgte seinem Hauslehrer aus der Großen Halle.

Sie kamen zehn Minuten später in Snapes Büro an und Draco wusste immer noch nicht, warum sein Frühstück unterbrochen worden war – nicht, dass er nicht versucht hätte, es herauszufinden. Nachdem er das fünfte Mal gefragte hatte, hatte Snape sich umgedreht und ihn angefaucht, er solle _seine Klappe halten und Geduld haben! Dies sei nichts, was sie in der Öffentlichkeit diskutieren könnten._

Draco setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle vor Snapes Schreibtisch und sah zu, wie der Professor die Tür verschloss und mehrere Heimlichkeitszauber auf den Raum legte. Er runzelte die Stirn tief und seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich sofort.

„Ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen“, begann Snape behutsam und nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

Draco starrte ihn an und sein Mund wurde plötzlich unglaublich trocken. „Soviel habe ich begriffen“, sagte er und wollte arrogant klingen, aber seine Stimme war dünn und kratzig.

Snape warf ihm einen dunklen, intensiven Blick zu. Er sah so unheilbringend aus - mehr als sonst.

Oh Gott. Irgendetwas schlimmes musste passiert sein. Irgendetwas schreckliches.

Draco atmete laut keuchend ein. „Verflucht, was ist es? Ist es Mutter? Was ist passiert? Geht es ihr gut? Ist -“

Snape hielt seine Hand hoch und der Blonde verstummte augenblicklich. „Es ist nicht… Ihre Mutter ist… Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr, Draco. Zumindest im Moment.“

Draco stöhnte und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl zurückfallen, dann atmete er lange und zitternd aus. _Um Himmels Willen._ Sein Herz hämmerte buchstäblich in seiner Brust.

Als er spürte, dass sein Herzschlag ruhiger wurde und er sich sicher war, dass er nicht mehr kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt war, sah er den Professor wieder an. Er hatte es bisher nicht bemerkt, aber Snape sah… mitgenommen aus. Beunruhigend mitgenommen. Draco wollte fragen, was zur Hölle los war, aber der Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht ließ es ihn sich anders überlegen. In dem Ausdruck lag etwas erschreckendes, ja sogar Grauen erregendes und Draco fragte sich, ob s nicht besser wäre, wenn er es _nicht_ wüsste.

„Draco...“ Snape machte eine Pause, als wisse er nicht, wie er fortfahren solle.

„Ist das hier notwendig?“, fragte Draco und seine Nervosität ließ seinen Tonfall schärfer werden als sonst, was auf jeden Fall etwas heißen wollte. „Ich weiß nicht, was los ist, aber es wäre mir lieber, Sie würden es für sich behalten. Solange es Mutter gut geht, ist das alles, was von Bedeutung ist -“

„Es ist Ihr Vater“, platzte Snape heraus und sah genauso überrascht über diese plötzliche Ankündigung aus, wie Draco sich fühlte.

„Mein Vater?“ Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah völlig verwirrt aus. „Was ist mit ihm?“

Snape seufzte und rieb sich erschöpft die Augen. „Er ist verschwunden“, erklärte er dem Blonden eher widerstrebend.

_Verschwunden?_

Draco blinzelte und versuchte zu verstehen, was das genau bedeutete. „Wie verschwunden?“, fragte er skeptisch.

„Einfach _verschwunden_ , Draco“, fauchte Snape verärgert. „Sie wissen, was verschwunden bedeutet, oder? Er ist weg. Nirgendwo zu finden.“

„Vielen Dank“, höhnte Draco sarkastisch. „Ich weiß, was verschwunden heißt. Was mir schwer in den Kopf will, ist, wie jemand aus einer riesigen, abscheulichen, soliden Festung mitten in der Nordsee, mit Dementoren, die jede Tür bewachen, _verschwinden_ kann, wie Sie es nennen.“

„Die Dementoren sind weg“, erklärte Snape ihm direkt.

Draco sah seinen Professor mit offenem Mund an und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles bei diesen Neuigkeiten. „Weg? Was meinen Sie mit weg? Sind sie auch verschwunden?“

„Nein, sind sie nicht. Sie arbeiten jetzt alle für den Dunklen Lord. Wie Sie wissen, hat die Hälfte der Dementoren Askaban letztes Jahr verlassen, um den Streitkräften des Dunklen Lords beizutreten, und jetzt sind sie alle auf seiner Seite. Tatsächlich umzingeln sie Ihr Zuhause genau jetzt, während wir uns hier unterhalten.“ Snape stand auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, etwas, das Draco ihn noch nie zuvor hatte tun sehen.

Draco saß schweigend da und versuchte zu verdauen, was ihm gerade erzählt worden war. Dementoren – die wohl dreckigsten Kreaturen, die jemals auf dieser Erde gewandelt waren – waren bei ihm zu Hause. Dort, wo seine Mutter sich befand. Guter Gott, er musste sie dort herausholen.

„Ihr Vater hätte vergangene Nacht mit ihnen dort ankommen sollen, aber er ist nicht aufgetaucht“, erklärte Snape distanziert, legte die Hände hinter dem Rücken aneinander und fuhr fort, eine Spur in den grün-gemusterten Teppich zu laufen.

Draco spürte sein Herz zum zweiten Mal in fünf Minuten sinken. „Was haben Sie gesagt?“, fragte er und sah Snape aus zu Schlitzen verengten, wütenden Augen an.

„Ich denke, Sie wissen ganz genau, was ich gesagt habe“, antwortete Snape mit schwerem Bedauern in der Stimme.

Ja, das wusste Draco. Snape versuchte ihm mitzuteilen, dass sein Vater sozusagen _abgehauen_ war. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Draco weigerte sich, das zu akzeptieren. „Das würde mein Vater nicht tun.“ Er schüttelte barsch den Kopf, als würde das seine Aussage überzeugender machen. „Er würde uns nicht verlassen. Er ist ein verdammtes Arschloch, und er hat unserer Familie einige wirklich beschissene Dinge angetan, aber er würde uns _nie_ verlassen. Vor allem nicht meine Mutter, wenn er gleichzeitig weiß, dass sie eine Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Haus ist mit _diesem_...“ Er brach den Satz abrupt ab und starrte Snape entsetzt an. Er hätte fast „Irren“ gesagt. Mist. Er hätte fast Snape gegenüber zugegeben, dass er den Dunklen Lord für einen Irren hielt.

Snape sah ihn mit festem und vollkommen undurchschaubarem Blick an. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was er dachte, oder ob er bemerkt hatte, was Draco hatte sagen wollen.

_Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße._

„Draco, Fakten sind Fakten“, begann Snape und ging wieder zu seinem Stuhl, um sich zu setzen. „Ihr Vater ist verschwunden und der Dunkle Lord ist absolut wütend. Es ist nicht gerade hilfreich, dass Sie Ihre Aufträge immer noch nicht erfüllt haben -“

„Scheiß auf die Aufträge!“, explodierte Draco plötzlich, sprang vom Stuhl auf und warf diesen dabei um. „Ich bin kein Idiot. Ich weiß, was geschehen wird. Wenn mein Vater nicht bald wieder auftaucht, wird der Dunkle Lord das an meiner Mutter auslassen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen, ich muss sie da heraus holen.“

Draco marschierte durch das Zimmer zur Tür, den Zauberstab erhoben, um die Tür aufzuschließen oder das blöde Ding aus seinen Angeln zu sprengen – was auch immer schneller war – als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, die ihn zurückzog. 

„Draco, _nein_!“

„Lassen Sie mich los!“, fauchte der Blonde und riss seinen Arm zurück.

„Seien Sie nicht dumm!“ Snape schob ihn von der Tür weg und stand plötzlich vor ihm, den Zauberstab direkt auf Draco gerichtet.

Draco starrte darauf und lachte dann absolut humorlos. „Was? Wollen Sie mich zurückhalten?“

„Wenn es notwendig ist, ja“, zischte Snape mit leiser, drohender Stimme. Er bluffte nicht. „Ich habe einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, Sie zu beschützen -“

„Etwas, an das Sie mich ständig erinnern“, unterbrach Draco ihn mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen. Er war es so leid, das ins Gesicht geworfen zu bekommen. Es war nicht seine verdammte Idee gewesen, dass Snape und seine Mutter einen Unbrechbaren Schwur vollzogen hatten.

Snape sah fuchsteufelswild aus. „Was glauben Sie wird passieren, wenn Sie in das Haus gestürmt kommen und zu wissen verlangen, wo Ihre Mutter ist? Denn sicher glauben Sie nicht, dass er sie Ihnen einfach aushändigt?“

Draco wandte sich von Snapes dunklem Blick ab und starrte die Bücherwand an. Er fühlte sich mordlustig, absolut und äußerst _mordlustig_.

„Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was passieren wird – _Sie werden sterben_. Und als Resultat davon wird Ihre Mutter ebenfalls sterben. Sie sind regelrecht fahrlässig. Sie müssen sich in dieser Sache klug verhalten, Draco.“

Draco schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Wut, die durch seine Adern wogte, war mit nichts vergleichbar, das er je gefühlt hatte. In diesem Moment _hasste_ er seinen Vater – diesen rückgratlosen Scheißkerl. Wie konnte er seiner Familie das antun? Wie konnte er sie verlassen, in dem Wissen, was passieren würde, wenn er dies täte? Was um alles in der Welt dachte er sich?! Verdammter Feigling! Er hatte ihnen dies angetan. Er hatte sie in diese schreckliche Lage gebracht. Er war derjenige gewesen, der den Dunklen Lord in ihr Haus gelassen hatte, verdammt noch mal! Jetzt lief er davon und überließ es Draco und seiner Mutter, sich allein durchzuschlagen? Es war unbegreiflich. _Verabscheuenswert_.

Draco öffnete langsam die Augen und wandte sich wieder dem Professor zu, seine Brust schmerzte, voll des blanken Hasses für seinen Vater und der tiefen Angst um seine Mutter. „Was veranlassen Sie mich, zu tun?“, fragte er mit schwacher und unüberhörbar schmerzerfüllter Stimme.

„Sie müssen Ihre Aufträge erfüllen“, erklärte Snape ihm schlicht. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, Draco, ich weiß, dass Sie ihrer Mutter helfen möchten, aber das ist der _einzige_ Weg, wie Sie ihr jetzt helfen können. Erfüllen Sie Ihre Aufträge und dann können wir überlegen, wie wir sie dort heraus bekommen.“

„Wir?“, fragte Draco und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Ja, wir. Ich werde Ihnen helfen.“ Snape ließ langsam den Zauberstab sinken. „Ich verspreche es.“

Draco wollte fragen _warum_? Warum sollte er sich für die Malfoys in Gefahr bringen? Ja, er hatte einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, aber der hatte nichts mit seiner Mutter zu tun. Er war die Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Dennoch hielt der Ausdruck auf des Professors Gesicht ihn auf. Es war der aufrichtigste Ausdruck, den er je auf Snapes Gesicht gesehen hatte. „In Ordnung“, sagte Draco, nickte und nahm sein Angebot zu helfen an.

Er hoffte einfach, dass seine Mutter bis dahin aushielt.

Zur Mittagszeit hatte sich die Nachricht von Lucius Malfoys Flucht aus Askaban in der ganzen Schule verbreitet, genau wie das plötzliche Verschwinden der verbliebenen Dementoren. Es war an diesem Morgen in allen Zeitungen abgedruckt gewesen, was ziemlich merkwürdig war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Lucius erst in der Nacht zuvor aus Askaban entkommen war. Man musste sich fragen, wie die Reporter das so schnell herausgefunden hatten. Draco fand es extrem schwierig zu glauben, dass die Todesser damit nichts zu tun hatten. Das ergab schließlich Sinn. Sie durchstreiften vermutlich das Land auf der Suche nach seinem Vater und welchen besseren Weg gab es, den feigen Bastard zu finden, als dafür zu sorgen, dass jedes Auge in Großbritannien nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Draco hoffte, dass sie ihn fänden, und zwar bald.

Als Folge davon, war Dracos Tag kaum erträglich gewesen. Das Gestarre war gar nicht so schlimm, das Geflüster dagegen schon. _Herrgott_! Das Geflüster ließ ihn die Wände hochgehen.

Gegen etwa 17.00 Uhr zog es ihn in die Bibliothek, auf der Suche nach etwas dringend erforderliche Ruhe und etwas Frieden. Er konnte nicht in den Raum der Wünsche gehen, da zu viele Augen ihn beobachteten, deshalb war dies die zweitbeste Wahl.

Glücklicherweise war sie praktisch leer, die meisten Schüler waren immer noch in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen. Die paar Hexen und Zauberer, die dort waren und arbeiteten, wandten sich zu ihm um, aber er ignorierte sie und ging zu seinem Lieblingstisch - direkt an der Rückwand der Bibliothek hinter einer großen Säule. Niemand konnte ihn hier sehen, dieser bestimmte Tisch war der einzige, der weit von allen anderen entfernt stand – deshalb war es sein Lieblingstisch.

Als er sich hingesetzt hatte und aus dem Fenster starrte, musste er an Hermione und an die Zeit denken, als sie beide an genau diesem Tisch gesessen hatten. Draco lächelte bei der Erinnerung, es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er entdeckt hatte, wie viel Spaß es machte, sie aufzuziehen. Tatsächlich hatte er bald erkannt, dass er ihre gegenseitigen Neckereien fast genauso sehr genoss, wie den Sex mit ihr.

Draco seufzte tief erschöpft.

Beides würde vermutlich bald enden. Je mehr Draco über sich und Hermione nachdachte, desto deutlicher wurde ihm klar, dass es nie funktionieren würde. Natürlich würde es das nicht. Hatte er das nicht vom ersten Moment an gewusst, als sie beide dieser Affäre zugestimmt hatten? Draco dachte, das hätte er, aber während die Wochen vergangen waren, hatte ein kleiner Teil von ihm begonnen zu denken, was wäre wenn? _Was wäre wenn_? Draco war für gewöhnlich niemals optimistisch, trotzdem hatte er begonnen, sich unbeabsichtigt optimistisch in Bezug auf diese Sache zu fühlen… in Bezug auf _sie_. Wie vollkommen lächerlich.

„Hey“, sagte eine weiche Stimme hinter ihm.

Draco warf lässig einen Blick über die Schulter und sah Hermione dort stehen, untypisch sanftmütig aussehend. „Hey“, erwiderte er schroff, drehte sich dann wieder zum Fenster um und sah hinaus.

Warum war sie hier? War sie extra gekommen, um ihn zu treffen? Oder war sie schon in der Bibliothek gewesen, als er aufgetaucht war? Würde sie jetzt wieder gehen, da er sie im Grunde genommen abgewiesen hatte? Oder würde sie bleiben?

Draco hörte den Stuhl ihm gegenüber leicht über den Steinfußboden schrammen.

Sie blieb also anscheinend.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und starrte in warme, cognacfarbene Augen und wartete geduldig darauf, dass sie etwas sagte.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte sie nach einigen Augenblicken.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, während er sie weiter ansah. „Ja. Warum sollte es das nicht?“

Sie war gekommen, um ihn zu fragen, ob es ihm gut ging? Er hätte es vielleicht nicht so merkwürdig finden sollen, aber da es heute schon das zweite Mal war, dass sie ihn dies fragte und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie sich noch nie zuvor die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihn zu fragen, wie es ihm ging, konnte er nicht anders, als sich zu wundern, woher dieser plötzliche Wandel kam.

„Draco“, sagte sie und sah ihn ernst an.

„Hermione“, erwiderte er, machte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nach und erfreute sich an der Art, wie sie die Stirn runzelte und empört schnaubte.

„Ich meine es ernst“, sagte sie, legte ihre Hände auf den Tisch und lehnte sich unbewusst näher zu ihm. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich“, gestand sie leise und sah ihn von unten durch ihre Wimpern an.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn? Das ging wirklich zu weit. Was war in sie gefahren, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte? Es sah aus, als koste es sie eine Menge Überwindung, das zuzugeben, deshalb hielt er es für weise, keinen Scherz darüber zu machen. Er lernte dazu. „Warum um alles in der Welt machst du dir Sorgen um mich? Es gibt nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste.“ Die Lüge brannte sich ihren Weg seinen Hals hinauf und er räusperte sich und schluckte dann.

Bis vor Kurzem hatte er keine Probleme damit gehabt zu lügen, er war der Meister der Täuschung und hatte sich deswegen in keinster Weise jemals schlecht gefühlt. Aber sie anzulügen ließ ihn sich schlecht fühlen. Er hasste es durch und durch.

„Draco, dein Vater ist aus Askaban entkommen und verschwunden“, sagte sie, als wüsste er dies nicht bereits.

Da war es wieder, dieses Wort, _verschwunden_. Er spürte seine Wut zurückkehren. „Ja, das ist mir bewusst“, schaffte er ruhig hervorzubringen und seine Augen waren wie flüssiges Silber.

„Er ist auf der Flucht vor den Todessern“, flüsterte sie so leise, dass er zuerst dachte, er hätte sich verhört. Aber nachdem er sie gebeten hatte, das Gesagte zu wiederholen, stellte sich heraus, dass sie tatsächlich gesagt hatte, was er ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

Draco erstarrte als Reaktion darauf und seine Miene wurde vollkommen emotionslos. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist die Art und Weise, wie es im _Propheten_ formuliert war“, sagte sie und zwischen ihren Augenbrauen bildete sich eine Falte. „Irgendetwas schien nicht ganz richtig. Als Bellatrix Lestrange und die anderen letztes Jahr entkommen sind, war es ziemlich offensichtlich, was passiert war, und niemand suchte aktiv nach ihnen. Außerdem wurde es nach dem ersten Artikel in den Zeitungen kaum erwähnt. Aber dein Vater...“ Sie verstummte und sah Draco auf eine so nervenaufreibende Art an, dass es ihm kalt den Rücken herunterlief. „Sie bieten dem, der ihn findet, eine unanständige Geldsumme. Es ist offensichtlich, dass die Todesser dahinterstecken.“

Schlau, dachte Draco. Viel zu schlau, als dass es gut für sie wäre. Er öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie völlig falsch lag, aber sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Es hat keinen Zweck, zu versuchen mir zu erzählen, dass ich falsch liege, denn ich weiß, dass ich das nicht tue“, erklärte sie ihm und lehnte sich noch weiter über den Tisch. Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, schien es sich aber anders zu überlegen und legte ihre Hände stattdessen fest ineinander. „Du bist in Gefahr, Draco. Du darfst über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause fahren. Was, wenn -“

„Stopp“, unterbrach Draco sie mit fester Stimme. „Wovon sprichst du?“ Seine Kopfhaut prickelte warnend. Wie zur Hölle war sie zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen? Sie kam der Sache viel zu nahe, als das es gut wäre. Er musste dieses Gespräch _jetzt sofort_ beenden.

„Ich denke, dass er dich holen wird, Draco.“ Sie schlug sich ihre Hand vor den Mund und atmete scharf ein, als wäre ihr gerade bewusst geworden, dass irgendetwas schreckliches geschehen würde.

„Wer?“ Draco runzelte die Stirn. Meinte sie seinen Vater? Gott, sie sah so panisch aus. Er streckte den Arm aus und nahm ihre Hand, um zu versuchen, sie zu beruhigen.

„ _Voldemort_ “, zischte sie.

Draco starrte sie an und sein Griff um ihre Hand wurde so fest, dass er sich sicher war, er schnürte ihr den Blutfluss ab.

Warum sagte sie das? Warum sollte sie das überhaupt _denken_? Was wusste sie? Hatte sie etwas herausgefunden?… _Was zur Hölle ging hier vor?_ „Hermione, wovon sprichst du verdammt noch mal?“, knurrte er barsch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und sah sich schnell um, um sicherzugehen, dass ihnen niemand zuhörte.

„Na ja, denk doch mal darüber nach“, drängte sie und sah etwas wirr aus. „Voldemort muss wütend darüber sein, dass dein Vater im Prinzip abgehauen ist. Wenn er ihn nicht findet, was glaubst du, wird er zur Vergeltung tun?“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, die Augen weit aufgerissen und voll Angst. „Er wird dich holen, Draco. Möglicherweise auch deine Mutter, aber ich weiß nicht, wie tief sie in all dem drinnen steckt, deshalb -“

„Sie ist nicht beteiligt!“, fauchte er wütend. „Nicht freiwillig auf jeden Fall.“

 _Mist. Mist. Mist._ Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Sie sollten nicht einmal dieses Gespräch führen.

 _Oh, erzähl es ihr einfach, dann hast du es hinter dir_ , flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

NEIN! Das konnte er nicht.

_Tu es. Erzähl es ihr._

Der Drang, es ihr zu erzählen, war stark – _so verdammt stark_. Er konnte spüren, wie das Geständnis kratzend seinen Hals hinaufkroch und mit aller Kraft zu entkommen versuchte.

Hermione starrte ihn an. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung von dem inneren Kampf, der gerade in ihm tobte. „Dann ist auch sie in Gefahr.“

 _Natürlich ist sie das!_ , wollte er schreien. _Dieser üble Bastard lebt in unserem verdammten Haus! Sie ist in der größten Gefahr, in der sie überhaupt sein kann. Und ich bin ein verdammter Todesser, dem zwei scheinbar unmögliche Aufträge erteilt wurden, die, wenn ich sie nicht bald erledigt habe, meinen Tod und den meiner Mutter zur Folge haben._

Gott, wie sehr wollte er dies sagen. Er hätte es am Liebsten vom Astronomieturm geschrien. Stattdessen atmete er tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen und zwang ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Machst du dir immer so viele Sorgen? Weißt du, Stress und Sorgen können zu einem vorzeitigen Tod führen. Das solltest du wirklich in Betracht ziehen, bevor du es auf dich nimmst, dich von den nicht existierenden Problemen anderer Leute stressen zu lassen – unnötigerweise sollte ich vielleicht hinzufügen.“

„Nicht existierenden Problemen?“, fragte sie ungläubig. „Draco, hast du auch nur etwas von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?“

„Natürlich habe ich das, und ich versuche, dir mitzuteilen, dass es nichts gibt, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst.“ Er zwang sich zu kichern, aber es klang falsch, sogar in seinen Ohren.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das sagen kannst.“ Sie runzelte tief die Stirn. „Selbst wenn ich falsch liege, solltest du kein Risiko eingehen. Es ist besser, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Du solltest wirklich über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause fahren, Draco. Eigentlich solltest du jetzt direkt zu Dumbledore gehen. Er wird helfen, deine Mutter zu beschützen, bis Neuigkeiten über den Verbleib deines Vaters ans Licht kommen. _Bitte_ , ich bitte dich, das zu tun.“

„Warum?“, explodierte er plötzlich und ließ sie zusammenzucken. Er sah genauso aus wie er klang, absolut außer sich. „Warum ist es dir überhaupt so wichtig?“ Er hatte nicht so wütend und undankbar klingen wollen. Er schätzte ihre Sorge wirklich, er konnte nur einfach nicht verstehen, woher sie kam.

„Weil es das ist!“, fauchte sie und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu dem wütendsten Ausdruck, den er auf ihrem Gesicht je gesehen hatte. „Du bist mir _wichtig_!“

Draco war so verblüfft über ihre Heftigkeit, dass er sie einfach nur für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang anstarrte. Schließlich ließ er ihre Hand los und rieb sich mit beiden Händen grob durch das Gesicht. „Ich fahre über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause“, gestand er leise, weil er die Situation entschärfen wollte. Er hatte genug am Hals, da musste nicht noch etwas dazukommen. „Es war nie geplant, dass ich über Weihnachten nach Hause fahre. Meine Mutter ist in Paris bei einigen engen Freunden der Familie und sie hält es für besser, wenn ich hier bleibe.“ Noch eine Lüge, aber eine notwendige.

Hermione entspannte sich sichtlich, als sie dies hörte. „Okay, gut“, sagte sie etwas kühl. Sie war ganz deutlich immer noch wütend, nach ihrem kleinen Ausbruch. Wenn Draco ehrlich war, war auch er immer noch etwas aufgewühlt deswegen. Er war ihr wichtig? Wirklich? Das ließ ihn sich… _seltsam_ fühlen.

Gott, er wollte es ihr einfach erzählen. Der Wunsch, ihr _alles_ zu erzählen, zerriss ihn fast. Die Dinge zwischen ihnen hatten sich verändert, vielleicht würde sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr an Dumbledore verraten. Aber konnte er dieses Risiko eingehen? Konnte er das Leben seiner Mutter so aufs Spiel setzen? Denn wenn Hermione ihn doch verriet, wäre seine Mutter in derselben Sekunde tot, in der der Dunkle Lord es herausfände.

Draco starrte ins Leere, während er über seine Möglichkeiten nachdachte. Er schwieg so lange, dass Hermione schon wieder anfing, sich Sorgen zu machen. „Hey“, sagte sie, streckte die Hand über den Tisch aus und zögerte diesmal nicht, seine Hand zu nehmen. „Woran denkst du?“

_Erzähl es ihr. Erzähl es ihr. Erzähl es ihr._

„Ich denke an...“, begann er, drehte ihre Hand um und zeichnete die Linien auf ihrer Handfläche mit seinem Zeigefinger nach. „Ich habe an gestern Abend gedacht.“ Er hob den Blick und begegnete dem Ihren und er grinste über die Röte, die sofort ihre Wangen färbte.

Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen, noch nicht.

Hermione senkte den Kopf und schob sich eine Locke hinter das Ohr. „Ich konnte den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken.“

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Wirklich? Dann hat es dir also gefallen?“ Er war sich nicht völlig sicher gewesen. Natürlich war sie gekommen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Orgasmuskontrolle ihr Ding war oder nicht. Ganz sicher war es nicht für jeden was.

„Ja“, sagte sie und biss sich schüchtern auf die Lippe. „Sehr sogar.“

Er lächelte sie schief an und sah, wie ihre Augen zu funkeln begannen.

„Hat es dir gefallen?“, fragte sie neugierig. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es das hat. Nachdem du weg warst, habe ich mich gefragt, ob du es nur getan hast, um mir eine Lektion zu erteilen.“

Draco starrte sie an und befeuchtete seine Unterlippe mit der Zunge. _Verdammt, ja, es hatte ihm gefallen_. Er nickte langsam und flocht seine Finger in ihre. „Ich bin jetzt gerade hart, nur weil ich daran denke.“

Er spürte, wie ihre Hand sich bei diesem Geständnis fest um seine schloss, warf einen Blick darauf und stellte fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß geworden waren. „ _Nein, bist du nicht_ “, murmelte sie und sah sich schnell um. Trotz des Ausdrucks von empörtem Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht wusste er, dass sie dies durch und durch genoss – da war er sich sicher.

Er neigte den Kopf herausfordernd zur Seite. „Wollen wir wetten?“

Hermione starrte ihn mehrere Augenblicke lang an, offensichtlich versuchte sie herauszufinden, ob er die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht. Dann setzte sie sich gerade hin. „Zeig es mir“, verlangte sie schlicht.

„Hier?“, fragte er und hob gelassen die Augenbraue. Draco hatte absolut keine Skrupel, ihr seinen Schwanz direkt hier in der Bibliothek zu zeigen. Der Gedanke, erwischt zu werden, hatte etwas furchtbar erotisches an sich. Es machte ihn extrem an.

Hermione verengte ihren Blick und er konnte sehen, dass sie nicht glaubte, er würde es tun. „Ja“, sagte sie, ließ seine Hand los und setzte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Genau hier.“

„Wir haben also eine Wette?“, fragte er sofort, weil er ihre mündliche Bestätigung haben wollte.

„Klar“, stimmte Hermione mit einem sorglosen Schulterzucken zu. Sie dachte wirklich, er würde das nicht durchziehen, oder? Oh, wie er es liebte, Leuten zu zeigen, dass sie Unrecht hatten.

Draco lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück, wenn auch etwas selbstgefällig. Er bezweifelte sehr stark, dass sie in einer Minute immer noch lächeln würde.  
Er stand auf und hob plötzlich den Pullover an, so dass sein straffer Bauch zu sehen war, während seine andere Hand direkt nach seiner Gürtelschnalle griff. „Was bekomme ich, wenn ich die Wette gewonnen habe?“, fragte er und sah sie lüstern an. Er wollte, dass es keine Zweifel daran gab, was er wollte.

Hermione riss schockiert die Augen auf und sie glitt auf ihrem Stuhl nach vorn – um ihn aufzuhalten? Draco wusste es nicht, aber die Art, wie sie sich nach allen Seiten umsah – auf eine fast fieberhafte Weise – ließ ihn laut lachen. „Du holst ihn nicht wirklich hier raus, oder?“, fragte sie ungläubig. „Ich dachte, du machst einen _Witz_. Ich wollte dich auf die Probe stellen.“

Draco warf ihr einen Blick zu, der besagte, _ach, wirklich?_ „Ein kleiner Rat – auch wenn es dafür jetzt etwas zu spät ist – es ist nicht sehr klug, einen Slytherin auf die Probe zu stellen. Außerdem mache ich _nie_ einen Rückzieher von einer Wette“, erklärte er ihr, während er seinen Reißverschluss öffnete.

Hermiones Blick sank auf seinen Schritt und sie keuchte. „Oh Gott. OKAY! Ich sehe es“, zischte sie eindringlich. „Ich sehe, dass du hart bist. Jetzt _hör auf_.“

„Tut mir leid, Prinzessin, aber Wette ist Wette.“ Er zuckte die Schultern und zog den vorderen Teil seiner Boxershorts hinunter.

Hermione schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sein Schwanz, von der Enge befreit, heraussprang. Er bemerkte unwillkürlich, wie ihre Haut errötete und ihre Augen fast schwarz wurden. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eine seltsame Mischung aus Schock und Erregung und er stellte fest, dass ihm das ziemlich gefiel.

Draco sah hinunter und nahm seinen Schwanz in seine Hand. Verdammt, er war so hart. Er warf einen Blick zu ihr hinauf und rieb ihn fest in seiner Faust, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, wobei sein Blick ihren nicht losließ.

„Draco“, hauchte sie und nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund. Draco versteckte seinen Schwanz wieder und schloss die Hose. Der Gedanke, erwischt zu werden, machte ihn vielleicht an, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er tatsächlich erwischt werden _wollte_. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade getan hast.“ Ihre Stimme klang belegt und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Glaub es“, sagte er und setzte sich wieder hin. „Du schuldest mir was“, erklärte er ihr und langsam kroch ein teuflisches Grinsen über seine Wangen. Draco vermutete, dass er ziemlich selbstgefällig aussah, aber das war auch verdient. Hermione dagegen sah aus, als ob sie entweder tot umfallen oder ihn direkt dort, wo er saß, besteigen würde.

Sie stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum und ihr Blick glitt über seinen gesamten Körper, der lässig auf dem Stuhl ausgestreckt war. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und ihr Gesicht war ein offenes Buch, gefüllt mit Seiten voll grenzenloser Lust und etwas anderem, was er nicht benennen konnte.

„Vorsichtig, Hermione“, sagte er mit leiser, heiserer Stimme. „Denk daran, wo wir sind.“

„Ich weiß, wo wir sind“, sagte sie und hatte die Hände an ihren Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie sich nur mit Mühe unter Kontrolle.

„Wenn du weißt, wo wir sind, dann hör auf, mich so anzusehen, als wenn du mir das Hirn rausficken willst“, sagte er und griff zwischen seine Beine, um seine schmerzhaft harte Erektion zu richten. Mist, sie würde es ihm nicht gerade leicht machen, oder? Hermione starrte ihn nur weiterhin an. Er konnte ihren Brustkorb sich sichtbar heben und senken sehen.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld“, erklärte sie ihm und klang vollkommen bestürzt.

„Was ist meine Schuld?“ Er runzelte ziemlich verwirrt die Stirn.

„Unsere kommende Entweihung der Hogwarts Bibliothek“, antwortete sie und schüttelte ernst den Kopf. Sie packte seinen Arm und zog ihn vom Stuhl hoch, dann zog sie ihn durch eine schmale Öffnung, die in das Labyrinth von endlosen Bücherregalen der Hogwarts Bibliothek führte. Sie hielt nicht an, bis Draco endgültig die Orientierung verloren hatte. Wenn sie plötzlich gezwungen wäre, ihn hier allein zu lassen, würde es mit Sicherheit Stunden dauern, bis er den Weg hinaus gefunden hätte.

„Himmel, Hermione“, sagte er, während sie sich an zwei schwankenden Bücherstapeln vorbei in eine dunkle Ecke zwischen zwei alten Bücherregalen zwängten. „Wo sind wir? Ich habe das Gefühl, wir sind in eine andere Dimension gereist. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich je zuvor so weit in die Tiefen der Bibliothek hinein gewagt habe.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand das je getan hat“, lächelte sie, warf einen Blick nach hinten zu ihm und biss sich auf die Lippe. Dann blieb sie stehen und wirbelte herum, so dass sie ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstand, sprang plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung hoch und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ihre Beine um seine Taille.

Draco stolperte zurück, schaffte es aber, das Gleichgewicht zu halten ohne sie auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.

„So gierig?“, neckte er sie, bewegte sich vor und drückte sie gegen das Bücherregal. Sie stöhnten beide, als sein Schwanz gegen ihre Mitte rieb.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, keuchte sie und griff zwischen sie beide, um seinen Gürtel zu entfernen und seine Hose zu öffnen.

Als Draco spürte, wie ihre Hand sich um seinen Schwanz schloss, zischte er scharf und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. „Scheiße, ich muss in dir sein“, murmelte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, saugte an ihrer Haut und rief damit bei ihr ein köstliches Stöhnen hervor.

„ _Ja_ “, sagte sie und pumpte ihre Faust mehrfach über seinen Schwanz, so dass sich mehrere Tropfen Präejakulat an der Spitze sammelten. Sie ließ ihren Daumen darüber gleiten und verteilte die Flüssigkeit entlang seines Schwanzes.

Draco erschauderte und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Er ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten und ihre Zungen schlangen sich umeinander. Mit einer Hand hob er ihren Rock an und bündelte ihn um ihrer Hüfte, dann zog er geschickt ihr Höschen zur Seite und seine Finger strichen durch ihre feuchte Mitte.

_Verdammt. Sie war triefend nass._

Mit weniger Mühe als er gedacht hatte, schaffte Draco es, seinen Schwanz vor ihrer Öffnung zu positionieren, nachdem er ihn mehrere Male durch ihre Feuchtigkeit gezogen hatte und sich mit ihrer Flüssigkeit umhüllt hatte. Er stieß heftig in sie hinein und pfählte sie bis an die Grenze der Möglichkeiten.

Hermione zog ihren Mund von seinem zurück, und sie schrie atemlos auf. „Oh Gott, _Draco_ “, sagte sie halb schreiend, halb stöhnend und warf ihren Kopf zurück.

Draco bedeckte ihren Mund mit seiner Hand und riss die Augen auf. „Schhhhh“, zischte er. „Jemand könnte dich hören.“

Er begann, sich langsam zu bewegen, sein Arm war angespannt, weil er die Hauptlast ihres Gewichts trug. Er ließ die Hand auf ihrem Mund und beobachtete, wie sie die Augen weit nach oben verdrehte. Sie stöhnte heftig, ihre Stimme war gedämpft, trotzdem immer noch deutlich hörbar.

„Schhhh“, kicherte er gegen seinen Willen. _Verfluchte Hölle_. „Willst du, dass wir erwischt werden.“

Hermione griff nach seiner Hand und zog sie von ihrem Mund. „Ist mir egal“, sagte sie. Sie sah berauscht aus – berauscht vor Lust oder einfach berauscht von ihm. „Ich will einfach nur, dass du mich fickst, Draco. Bitte, _fick_ mich einfach.“

 _Herrje._ Er hatte ein Monster erschaffen. Es lag ihm aber fern, ihr ihren Wunsch abzuschlagen.

Sie musste ihn nicht zweimal bitten. Draco nahm ihren Po in beide Hände und begann, schnell und hart in sie hineinzustoßen, sein Schwanz glitt in ihren engen Gang hinein und hinaus. Scheiße, es fühlte sich gut an – _so verdammt gut._ Er hatte dies gebraucht, er brauchte _sie_. Nur sie konnte ihn alles vergessen lassen. Nur sie konnte ihn dazu bringen, sich selbst so vollkommen zu verlieren.

Hermione schob ihre Hüften vor, erlaubte ihm, noch tiefer in sie einzudringen und ihre Hände krallten sich verzweifelt in seinen Rücken.

Sein Tempo schwankte nie, er trieb seinen Schwanz mit Heftigkeit in sie hinein, wieder und wieder, und beobachtete, wie ihr Gesicht sich in süßer Qual verzerrte. Er wusste den genauen Moment, als er den für sie idealen Punkt traf, denn sie schrie auf und sie streckte den Arm nach oben und hielt sich mit einer Hand an dem Regal über ihrem Kopf fest, während die andere sich in die kurzen Haare an seinem Hinterkopf grub und fest daran zog.

Draco bedeckte ihren Mund mit seinem und versuchte, ihr Stöhnen herunterzuschlucken. Sie würden erwischt werden. Wie könnte es anders sein? Allerdings fand er es zunehmend schwierig, sich daraus etwas zu machen. Wenn Draco jetzt hätte aufhören sollen, wäre das, als solle die Titanic versuchen zu vermeiden, den Eisberg zu treffen… _unmöglich._

„Draco“, wimmerte Hermione an seinen Lippen. „Gleich. Gleich.“

Draco summte bei dem Geständnis und verstärkte seine Bemühungen. „Ich will, dass du für mich kommst, Hermione“, keuchte er und drückte seine Stirn an ihre. Er schloss die Augen und fokussierte sich auf das Gefühl von ihrer Hitze, die ihn umschlang, und ihrer Hand, die an seinen Haaren riss. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte vor Verlangen zu kommen, aber er würde warten, bis sie zuerst kam. „Ich will fühlen, wie deine Fotze um mich herum zuckt“, hauchte er und seine Lippen strichen ganz leicht über ihre.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es seine Worte waren, die dies taten, aber sofort, nachdem er sie ausgesprochen hatte, atmete Hermione scharf ein und ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich an, bevor er von der Macht ihrer Erlösung zu zittern begann. Er fühlte, wie ihre Wände sich um ihn herum verkrampften und musste sie in den Hals beißen, während er seine eigene Erlösung herausknurrte, die ihn in ihrer Heftigkeit fast in die Knie zwang. Wie er es schaffte, stehen zu bleiben, wusste er nicht, aber er war froh, dass er in Voraussicht Hermiones Mund wieder bedeckt hatte. Sogar so gedämpft, wie es war, war sie immer noch laut. Laut genug dass er erwartete, dass jemand käme um zu untersuchen, was all der Lärm zu bedeuten hatte.

Nachdem er eine Weile damit gekämpft hatte, aufrecht stehenzubleiben, ergab sich Draco schließlich und ließ sich mit ihr zu Boden sinken – seine Beine waren nicht mehr in der Lage, sie noch länger aufrecht zu halten.

Sie lagen für gefühlte Stunden dort auf dem staubigen Boden der Bibliothek, aber in Wirklichkeit war es eigentlich etwa eine halbe Stunde. Niemand kam, was überraschend, aber nicht unwillkommen war. Sie sagten kein Wort zueinander, keiner von beiden hatte das Bedürfnis, die Stille mit belanglosem Geplauder zu füllen. Draco war froh darüber. Er fühlte sich gesättigt, leicht und sorglos und wollte dieses Gefühl so lange es ging auskosten, denn er wusste, dass es nicht von langer Dauer sein würde… tatsächlich konnte er bereits spüren, wie es sich auflöste.

„Wir sollten wohl gehen“, murmelte Hermione nach einer Weile. Sie klang widerwillig, als würde sie lieber hier mit ihm bleiben, als irgendwo anders hinzugehen.

Draco erwiderte nichts, er stand einfach auf und begann seine Kleidung zur richten. Er wollte nicht in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen, er konnte sich buchstäblich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen. Er fragte sich, ob sie bliebe, wenn er sie fragen würde? Verdammt, das war lächerlich. Er würde sie _nicht_ fragen, ob sie bei ihm bliebe. Er schlug sich den Gedanken schnell aus dem Kopf.

„Was hast du morgen vor?“, fragte sie und strich mit den Händen ihre Bluse glatt.

„Dich.“ Er drehte sich um und grinste sie an. „Es ist Mittwoch“, fügte er in einer Art Erklärung hinzu.

Die ursprünglichen Tage ihrer Treffen waren Mittwoch und Samstag, auch wenn diese Terminplanung in letzter Zeit irgendwie in Vergessenheit geraten war. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, aber er dachte, dass Hermione vermutlich nicht so glücklich darüber war. Was war mit ihrem strikten Zeitplan und allem?

„Ach ja.“ Sie errötete. „Mittwoch, natürlich.“

Draco grinste sie an. Wie sie erröten konnte nach dem, was sie gerade getan hatten, ging über seinen Verstand und dennoch kannte er sie inzwischen gut genug, dies zu erwarten, wenn sie also plötzlich aufhörte bei jeder kleinen Anspielung zu erröten, wäre das, offen gesagt, _unheimlich_.

Irgendwie schafften sie es, sicher aus dem Labyrinth an Bücherregalen herauszukommen. Allerdings gab es einige wenige Gelegenheiten, zu denen Draco begonnen hatte anzuzweifeln, dass Hermione wirklich den Weg hinaus kannte, obwohl sie ihm unzählige Male erklärte, dass sie es tat.

„Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich uns da raus bringe“, grinste sie und stieß scherzhaft mit der Schulter gegen seinen Arm.

„Ja, ja“, winkte er ab und verdrehte die Augen. „Es hat uns allerdings zehn Jahre gekostet.“

Hermione lachte herzlich. „Sei nicht so -“

„Hermione?“

Hermione wirbelte beim Klang ihres Namens herum.

Draco erstarrte. Er wusste genau, wem diese Stimme gehörte. Er drehte sich langsam um und sein Blick landete auf Potter. „Und ich hatte gedacht, mein Tag könne nicht schlimmer werden“, sagte er gedehnt. „Anscheinend lag ich falsch.“

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy“, fauchte Potter wütend wie immer. „Ich bin Hermiones wegen hier.“

„Ach, wirklich?“, sagte Draco in herablassendem Ton. „Warum der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Ich dachte, du willst nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben.“

„Ich habe nie gesagt… Es war nicht so, dass… Es geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an!“, stotterte Potter und stolperte in seiner Wut über die Worte.

„Warum bist du hier, Harry?“, wollte Hermione wissen, bevor Draco ein weiteres Wort einwerfen konnte. „Was willst du?“

Potter starrte sie einen langen Augenblick mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an und man sah seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiten. „Es geht um Ron“, knurrte er dann und seine Miene fiel leicht in sich zusammen. „Er ist vergiftet worden.“


	13. Erleichterung und Sorgen

Hermione starrte in Rons Gesicht und ihr Brustkorb war vor Angst wie zugeschnürt. Seine Sommersprossen, die immer auffallend gewesen waren, sahen jetzt aus, als wären sie ihm auf die Haut gemalt worden. Sie waren dunkel – _zu_ dunkel – und sahen verstörend unnatürlich auf seiner blassen Gesichtshaut aus.

Natürlich war Rons Haut immer schon hell gewesen, aber wenn man seine Blässe jetzt betrachtete – kalkweiß und so krank – hatte man das Gefühl als stünde er auf der Schwelle zum Tod.

Sie streckte die Hand aus, strich zögernd mit den Fingern über seine Hand und stellte fest, dass sie warm unter ihrer Berührung war. Sie fühlte sich augenblicklich beruhigt – warm war gut, warm bedeutete, dass er _am Leben_ war, trotz seines entsetzlichen Aussehens.

Hermione seufzte zitternd, wandte sich von ihm ab und legte ihre ineinandergelegten Hände in den Schoß. Es war überraschend hart, ihn so zu sehen – so schwach und so krank. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass er aufwachte, so dass sie sicher sein konnte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Aber was, wenn er nicht aufwachte? Was, wenn er am Ende doch starb, trotz Harrys Geistesblitz und Madam Pomfreys Kompetenz?

Diesen Gedanken wollte sie nicht denken, aber er hatte sie dennoch in den gesamten letzten Stunden gequält, seit sie im Krankenflügel angekommen war. Er ließ sie sich krank fühlen, so unglaublich krank.

_Ron, bitte, bitte, wach auf._

Sie schloss ihre Augen fest und schluckte schwer, um die plötzliche Welle der Übelkeit zu vertreiben.

Ihr war schwindelig und sie fühlte sich weggetreten, so dass alles ihr wie ein Traum vorkam… oder eher gesagt _wie ein Albtraum_. Sie wünschte, dies wäre ein Albtraum, ein entsetzlicher Albtraum, den sie einfach mit ihrer Morgendusche wegspülen könnte.

Hermione kniff sich selbst fest und zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz an der Stelle aufloderte. Sie war definitiv wach.

Es dauerte lange Minuten, bevor der Brechreiz langsam abzunehmen begann. Sie ließ ihre Augen geschlossen, bis er vollkommen vorbei war und sie sich zumindest geringfügig wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Als sie schließlich die Augen öffnete, bemerkte sie ein smaragdfarbenes Augenpaar, das wie Sterne funkelte, und sie anstarrte.

Ihr Herz stockte in ihrer Brust und begann dann rasend schnell zu schlagen.

Hermione hatte alles versucht, um Harrys Blick auszuweichen. Sie war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er sie mindestens die gesamte letzte halbe Stunde lang angestarrt hatte, seit Ginny gegangen war, um durch das Flohnetzwerk mit ihren Eltern zu sprechen. Er wollte ihr irgendetwas sagen, dessen war Hermione sich absolut sicher. Es war nicht nur offensichtlich durch die Art und Weise, wie er seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden konnte, sie konnte es außerdem an seinem Verhalten erkennen. Er war angespannt wie eine zu stark zusammengedrückte Sprungfeder.

Sie hatte außerdem dieses schreckliche Gefühl tief in ihrem Bauch, das sie auch hatte, bevor sie in ein Flugzeug einstieg oder vor einer wichtigen Prüfung. Es war. als zuckten Nervenreizleiter in ihrem Bauch. Sie hasste es. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr nicht gefallen würde, was immer Harry ihr zu sagen hatte. Hermione wünschte einfach, sie wüsste, welches unangenehme Thema er ansprechen würde, so dass sie sich einigermaßen darauf vorbereiten konnte, wie sie am besten damit umgehen sollte. Es könnten wirklich eine ganze Menge Dinge sein. Sie waren sich persönlich nicht besonders oft begegnet in letzter Zeit, deshalb war Hermione sich nicht sicher, was ihn gerade besonders belastete.

Sie hoffte einfach nur, dass es nicht um Draco ging…

Harry hatte sie zusammen in der Bibliothek angetroffen, aber was war daran so verdächtig? Schließlich glaubte er, dass sie und Draco zusammen an einem Projekt arbeiteten, deshalb ergab das Sinn. Hermione hatte sich allerdings über ihr Aussehen Sorgen gemacht – was, wenn Harry das nach dem Geschlechtsverkehr so typische Leuchten auf ihren Gesichtern wahrgenommen hatte? Oder dass ihre Lippen einfach etwas zu rot und geschwollen waren? Oder dass Dracos Haare leicht zerzaust von ihren Fingern waren, die sich hindurch gewühlt hatten?

Hatte er es bemerkt?

Sie glaubte es nicht, denn hätte er das getan, war sie sich sicher, dass einer von beiden - oder vielleicht sogar Harry _und_ Draco - jetzt in den Betten neben Ron liegen würden.

Trotzdem war sie sich nicht ganz sicher… Warum zur Hölle sah er sie so an? Es war nervenaufreibend. Hermione hatte darauf geachtet wegzusehen und ihn zu ignorieren, und sie hatte es erfolgreich ohne Probleme oder Gewissensbisse geschafft. Jetzt aber, da sie Blickkontakt zu ihm hatte, war es ihr praktisch unmöglich wegzusehen.

Harry hatte sich lässig auf einem der Besucherstühle ausgestreckt – ein Bein war lang ausgestreckt und das andere angewinkelt. Seinen rechten Ellenbogen hatte er auf der Armlehne abgestützt, sein Daumen lag unter seinem Kinn und den Zeigefinger hatte er gegen seine geschürzten Lippen gepresst. Seine Miene war gezeichnet und erschöpft, der Blick aus seinen grünen Augen dagegen hart und entschlossen.

Sie fühlte sich nackt und ungeschützt unter seinem Blick und es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Hast du vor, mich den ganzen Abend anzustarren?“, fauchte sie schließlich, weil sie nichts gegen dieses Gefühl oder ihren scharfen Tonfall tun konnte.

Harry blinzelte nicht einmal als Reaktion auf ihren wütenden Ausbruch, er starrte sie einfach nur weiter an.

„Wie reif, Harry“, sagte sie mit einem tiefen Seufzen. „Sehr reif.“

Er neigte den Kopf leicht zu einer Seite und sah sie sehr abschätzend an. „Reife hat nichts damit zu tun“, begann er in ausgeglichenem Tonfall und legte beide Arme auf die Armlehnen seines Stuhls. „Ich warte einfach nur, Hermione, das ist alles.“

Er wartete? _Worauf?_

Hermiones Kopfhaut begann zu prickeln – warnend? Möglicherweise. Sie musste hier vorsichtig vorgehen. „Worauf wartest du?“, fragte sie und die Vorsicht ließ ihre Stimme etwas barscher klingen als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

Aber ernsthaft, worauf um alles in der Welt wartete er? Darauf, dass Ron aufwachte? Dass Ginny zurückkehrte? Auf den nächsten Vollmond? Worauf?

„Ich warte auf dich“, erklärte er ihr und verengte seine Augen nachdenklich.

Hermione drehte sich bei seinen Worten der Magen um. Sie war sich nicht sicher warum genau, sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach, aber in seiner scheinbar harmlosen Antwort lag etwas unheilvolles. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, worauf er bei ihr wartete. Wollte er, dass sie irgendetwas tat oder vielleicht sagte? Sie war so durcheinander. Da war außerdem etwas in seinem Gesichtsausdruck, was ihr nicht gefiel, auch wenn sie nicht genau feststellen konnte, was es war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diesen speziellen Ausdruck bei ihm jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Nicht an sie gerichtet zumindest.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, was du mir sagen möchtest, Hermione?“, fragte er mit leiser, kalter Stimme, die ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken herunterlaufen ließ. „Vielleicht möchtest du dir etwas von der Seele reden? Ein kleines Geständnis vielleicht?“

Hermione starrte ihn an und ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte augenblicklich. Was zur Hölle hatte das zu bedeuten? Wovon redete er? Es konnte _sicherlich_ nicht um Draco gehen. Harry starrte sie aufmerksam an und wartete offensichtlich auf irgendeine Reaktion, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie konnte kaum atmen geschweige denn eine schlüssige Antwort formulieren.

_Verdammte Scheiße, worum ging es hier?_

„Nichts?“, forderte er sie auf, als sie immer noch nichts sagte.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es, den Kopf zu schütteln, aber die Bewegung war ungleichmäßig und extrem ruckartig. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust und sie hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden.

Sie wollte aufstehen und gehen, der Drang wegzurennen war stark in ihren Gliedern.

Harrys Augen blitzten auf eine Weise, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl nach vorn, bis er auf der Kante der Sitzfläche saß und lehnte sich unbewusst näher zu ihr, als spüre er, dass sie drauf und dran war zu flüchten. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte er und der Blick aus seinen grünen Augen bohrte sich in den aus ihren braunen.

Irgendetwas in Hermione schrie sie an, ihm alles zu erzählen. Offensichtlich hatte er irgendetwas herausgefunden, so viel war deutlich zu erkennen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht dazu bringen, die Worte auszusprechen. Nicht Harry gegenüber, nicht so. Nicht, wenn Ron bewusstlos im Bett neben ihnen lag. Außerdem gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass es überhaupt gar nicht um Draco ging. Die Möglichkeit war gering, ja, aber immer noch eine Möglichkeit.

Hermione nickte bejahend einmal mit dem Kopf. Ihre Augen brannten von dem Bedürfnis zu blinzeln, aber sie würde dem Drang nicht nachgeben.

Harry schloss die Augen und senkte betroffen den Kopf. So saß er etliche Minuten lang da, etliche qualvolle Minuten, und alles, was Hermione fertig brachte, war, auf seinen verwuschelten Kopf zu starren und sich zu fragen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Gott, sie wollte zu ihm gehen, ihn umarmen und sich für das hier, was auch immer es war, entschuldigen, aber sie konnte ihre Beine nicht dazu bringen, sich zu bewegen und aufzustehen.

Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um dieses entsetzliche Schweigen zu brechen, als er plötzlich aufstand und etwas aus seiner Tasche zog. Er warf es ihr zu und sie fing es in ihrem Schoß.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte sie, er habe ihr ein zusammengeknülltes, leeres Blatt Pergament zugeworfen, aber dann wurde ihr schlagartig klar, was es wirklich war und sie umklammerte es fest mit beiden Fäusten und ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern.

Oh nein. Es ging also nicht um Draco… oder nicht _nur_ um Draco.

„Hast du mir jetzt etwas zu sagen?“, fragte er und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Hermione atmete lange und zitternd aus. Oh ja, sie hatte eine Menge zu sagen, zum Beispiel: Wie?, wann?, wer? und warum? Sie begann mit wie. „Wie lange hast du sie schon?“, fragte sie mit schwerer Stimme. Ihre Stimme klang fremd in ihren Ohren.

Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wie lange ich sie schon habe?“, wiederholte er und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „ _Das_ ist es, was du mir zu sagen hast?“

Hermione starrte auf die Karte des Rumtreibers und ihre Hände zitterten. Er hatte natürlich recht. Sie sollte sich entschuldigen. Sie sollte versuchen, es ihm zu erklären, aber wo sollte sie anfangen? Wie viel wusste er überhaupt? Soweit sie wusste, wusste er eigentlich gar nichts. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken über all die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten mit dieser Situation umzugehen, aber keine ihrer Erklärungen schien plausibel. Sie war gefangen. Sie war gefangen in einem Netz aus Lügen, das sie selbst gesponnen hatte und jetzt schlugen sie zurück und traten ihr in den Hintern und sie hatte immer gewusst, dass sie das irgendwann tun würden. Sie konnte nicht länger lügen, aber sie konnte ihm auch nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Was blieb ihr also noch?

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten“, begann er und machte einige Schritte auf sie zu. „Ich habe sie erst seit wenigen Stunden in meinem Besitz, aber ehrlich gesagt kann ich nicht erkennen, warum das wichtig ist. Ich denke, es gibt drängendere Fragen, meinst du nicht?“

Hermione starrte ihn einfach nur mit niedergeschlagener Miene an. Er verlangte nicht zu viel. Sie hatte seine Karte genommen und alles, was er wollte, war eine Erklärung. Er verdiente wenigstens eine Erklärung.

Harry machte ein verärgertes Geräusch. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, Hermione!“, explodierte er, warf seine Arme in die Luft und begann, mit lauten und kräftigen Schritten vor ihr auf und ab zu gehen, die von seiner zunehmenden Wut zeugten. „Ich habe seit Wochen nach der Karte gesucht, seit Wochen! Ich weiß, dass wir nicht miteinander gesprochen haben, aber du wusstest, dass ich ein Auge auf Malfoy haben muss. Warum, verdammt noch mal, hast du sie genommen? Und ohne zu fragen?“

Hermione sackte auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Was zur Hölle sollte sie dazu sagen? _Oh, tut mir leid, Harry, ich habe sie genommen, damit ich Draco Malfoy ficken kann, ohne dass du es herausfindest. Tut mir leid, aber es tut mir nicht leid._

Es tat ihr nicht leid, nicht wirklich. Nicht, dass sie die Karte genommen hatte. Ihr taten andere Dinge leid, _eine Menge_ anderer Dinge, aber dass sie die Karte genommen hatte, war keines davon. Aber sie fühlte sich schuldig und sie dachte, dass das wohl schlimmer war.

„Also?!“, drängte Harry und blieb vor ihr stehen.

Also, in der Tat. „Ähm, Ich – na ja… Ich.“ Sie starrte zu ihm hinauf, während sie untypischerweise über ihre Worte stolperte.

Harry funkelte sie verwirrt und zornig an, wahrscheinlich fragte er sich, warum sie es so schwierig fand, mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie hatte noch nie Probleme damit gehabt, mit ihm zu reden, dies war also eine Premiere. Seine Verwirrung war vollkommen verständlich und sie fühlte sich schrecklich, weil sie der Grund dafür war. „ _Bitte_ “, flehte er fast. „Hilf mir, es zu verstehen. Ging es dir nur ums Prinzip oder so etwas? War es, weil wir uns gestritten haben? Was war es?“ Er sackte leicht in sich zusammen und sah etwas deprimiert aus.

Hermione blinzelte mehrfach und dachte über seine Spekulationen nach. Sie waren brilliant. So einfach und doch so viel besser als alles, worauf sie selbst gekommen wäre. Das konnte sie übernehmen. Es war schrecklich, _verachtenswert_ und sie würde schon wieder lügen, aber es war bei weitem besser als die Wahrheit. Gott, sie würde hierfür in der Hölle landen und Draco mit sich ziehen, denn dies war in hohem Maße immerhin auch seine Schuld. Sie tat dies für ihn.

Sie stand auf und legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme. „Ja“, seufzte sie und ihre braunen Augen waren vor Reue weit aufgerissen. „Na ja, irgendwie. Es war belanglos. Wir hatten uns gestritten, deshalb habe ich sie aus Boshaftigkeit genommen. Eigentlich wollte ich sie gar nicht so lange behalten, ich habe sie einfach vergessen. Es tut mir leid, Harry.“

Harry starrte sie an und sie beobachtete, wie sein Blick langsam weicher wurde. Er seufzte tief. „Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe“, murmelte er. „Ich war so ein Depp. Ich hätte nicht sagen sollen, was ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe. Es war falsch und es tut mir leid.“

Oh verdammt. Musste er sich unbedingt entschuldigen? Jetzt fühlte sie sich noch erbärmlicher. Es wäre so viel leichter gewesen, wenn er weiterhin sauer auf sie gewesen wäre.

„Oh, Harry“, sagte sie und umschloss seine Arme fester. „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Wir haben beide Dinge gesagt, von denen wir wünschten, wir hätten sie niemals ausgesprochen. Lass es uns einfach dabei belassen.“ _Bitte, um meiner geistigen Gesundheit willen, lass es uns einfach dabei belassen._

Hermione trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich Ron zu.

Sie ertrug das hier nicht – die Lügen, die Täuschungen. Es fraß sie von innen heraus auf. Sie hasste es, dass sie sich im Grunde genommen zwischen ihren Freunden und ihrem Liebhaber entscheiden musste. Warum konnte sie nicht beides haben? Sie wünschte, sie könnte Harry einfach alles erzählen, ohne dass er dann den Verstand verlieren würde. Wenn er es doch nur verstünde… aber sie wusste, dass er das nicht täte. Er würde es _niemals_ verstehen.

„Ron wird wieder gesund“, sagte er leise, tauchte neben ihr auf und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Obwohl Ron im Moment angesichts der Umstände ein schwieriges Thema war, war er ein ungefährliches Thema. Deshalb griff sie es auf.

„Wie willst du das wissen?“, flüsterte sie, denn wie wollte er das? Keiner von ihnen wusste das wirklich sicher.

Harrys Blick glitt über Rons regungslose Gestalt. „Weil er muss“, sagte er einfach, als gäbe es keine andere Möglichkeit.

Hermione schniefte und senkte den Kopf, um die plötzlichen Emotionen zu verbergen, die sie durchfluteten. Es war zu viel - Ron, Harry, Draco… und diese entsetzliche Situation, in die sie sich gebracht hatte. Das einfachste wäre, diese Affäre mit Draco zu beenden, es würde fast alle Probleme lösen. Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät, sie konnte sie nicht beenden und diese Erkenntnis ließ ihre Beine fast ihren Dienst versagen.

Sie hörte Harry scharf einatmen und bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, zog er sie fest an sich. Sie kämpfte einen Moment dagegen an, denn wie konnte sie sich von ihm beruhigen lassen, wenn sie ihn anlog? Aber schließlich fügte sie sich, als klar wurde, dass Harry nicht nachgeben würde. Sie atmete zitternd aus und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Pullover, schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und atmete seinen waldigen Geruch ein. Sie drückte ihn fest und versuchte, ihm so zu vermitteln, wie leid es ihr tat, ohne es laut aussprechen zu müssen und zu erklären, was genau ihr eigentlich leid tat.

Gott, sie hatte dies so gebraucht. Sie hatte ihren Freund gebraucht. Ihren Harry. Bis zu diesem Moment war ihr nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr sie ihn wirklich vermisst hatte.

Sie standen eine lange Weile so da – Hermiones Arme hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt; Harrys linker Arm war um ihre Schulter gelegt und der andere drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er einige Zeit später in ihre Haare. „Es tut mir wirklich so verdammt leid -“

„Nicht, Harry“, murmelte sie in den Stoff seines Pullovers. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, das zu hören.

„Sag mir einfach, dass du mir verzeihst, was ich gesagt habe, und ich höre auf“, versprach er. „Ich muss es einfach hören.“

Als Erwiderung drückte Hermione ihn noch fester an sich, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Harry, aber ja. Ich würde dir alles verzeihen, denn du bist mein bester Freund und das ist es nun einmal, was beste Freunde tun“, kicherte sie leise, um zu verbergen dass ihre Stimme zitterte, aber sie wusste, dass er es hörte. „Mir tut es auch leid… Alles.“ Und das tat es. Auch wenn Harry nicht wusste, was _alles_ bedeutete.

„Lass uns nie wieder streiten“, sagte er, trat einen Schritt zurück und hielt sie eine Armlänge vor sich. „Ich habe dich vermisst. Ich habe es gehasst, dich nicht in meiner Nähe zu haben.“

Hermione lächelte ihn an, wenn auch etwas dünn. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Und Ron“, fügte sie hinzu und warf einen Blick auf Ron.

Das schlimmste daran, Ron dort so liegen zu sehen, so tödlich blass, war, dass er fast gestorben wäre, bevor sie die Chance gehabt hatte, die Dinge mit ihm in Ordnung zu bringen. Wenn er gestorben wäre, war Hermione sich nicht sicher, ob sie je darüber hinweggekommen wäre. Das ganze rückte die Dinge definitiv in ein anderes Licht und ließ sie all die Gründe, weswegen sie ursprünglich sauer auf ihn gewesen war, noch einmal überdenken. Ihr wurde schnell klar, dass keiner von ihnen noch von Bedeutung war und sie konnte nicht begreifen, warum sie den ganzen Streit überhaupt begonnen hatten. Sie hätte sich nie verziehen, wenn Ron tatsächlich gestorben wäre… Sie würde sich nie verzeihen, wenn er tatsächlich stürbe. Das Risiko bestand immer noch.

„Hey“, murmelte Harry sanft und holte sie damit aus ihren krankmachenden Gedanken. „Er wird wirklich wieder gesund. Ich verspreche es.“

Statt in dieser Situation weinerlich und pessimistisch zu sein, nickte Hermione und ließ sich von Harry zu dem Stuhl führen, auf dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte. Er zog einen weiteren Stuhl heran und sie beide setzten sich einander gegenüber an Rons Krankenbett.

„Erzähl mir, wie es dir ergangen ist“, sagte er nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens und sein Blick musterte sie, als wolle er anhand ihrer Erscheinung eine erste Antwort bekommen.

„Meistens gut“, sagte sie ehrlich und beugte sich herunter, um die Karte vom Boden aufzuheben, wohin sie gefallen war. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ich genug zu tun hatte.“

Hermione betrachtete Harry, der sich nach vorn lehnte und lässig beide Ellenbogen auf seine gespreizten Knie legte. „Ach ja? Und was genau?“ Seine Stimme war unbeschwert und gesprächig und ein ungezwungenes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Er versuchte, die Stimmung aufzuhellen. Er versuchte, sie aufzumuntern. Und sie liebte ihn dafür.

„Ach, du weißt schon, lernen, wie üblich“, antwortete sie vage und strich mit der Hand über ihr Hemd, um unsichtbare Falten zu glätten. „Aber genug von mir. Was hast du gemacht? Ich hoffe, du bist mit deinen Hausaufgaben auf dem Laufenden?“

Harry warf ihr einen verlegenen Blick zu und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, etwas, was er immer tat, wenn er ihr etwas erzählte, was ihr nicht gefallen würde.

„Harry“, sagte sie mahnend und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Was ist los?“

Er sackte in sich zusammen. „Ich musste diesen Zauberkunsttest vor ein paar Tagen wiederholen“, gab er zu und verzog das Gesicht in Erwartung ihres Zorns.

Hermione keuchte. Obwohl sie ihn am liebsten von ganzem Herzen dafür zusammengestaucht hätte, wollte sie jetzt nicht darauf herumreiten, es war weder die richtige Zeit noch der passende Ort dafür.

„Oh Harry“, sagte sie, verzog das Gesicht und in ihrer Stimme lag sehr deutliche Enttäuschung. „Was mache ich nur mit dir?“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, seufzte er. „Aber beim zweiten Mal habe ich ihn bestanden, was eine ziemliche Erleichterung war. Ehrlich gesagt haben Ron und ich ohne dich echt nur Murks hinbekommen.“

Hermione streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte sein Knie. „Keine Sorge, das krieg ich schon wieder hin. Ich bringe euch wieder in die Spur“, grinste sie und zwinkerte ihm spielerisch zu.

Für etwa die nächste halbe Stunde ging ihr Gespräch in diesem Stil weiter, dann kam Ginny zurück, mit der Nachricht, dass Rons und ihre Eltern am nächsten Tag kommen würden.

Die drei blieben eine weitere Stunde an Rons Seite, bis Madam Pomfrey emsig herein kam und sie hinaus befahl. _„Es ist bereits Sperrstunde. Schhh, schhhh.“_

Erst als sie alle im Gryffindor-Turm angekommen waren und Ginny und sie bereits auf halbem Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum waren, erinnerte Hermione sich plötzlich daran, dass sie immer noch die Karte des Rumtreibers hielt.

„Mist, ich muss Harry das zurückgeben“, sagte sie und hielt die momentan verborgene Karte hoch. „Geh ruhig schon, Gin“, sagte sie und umarmte die Rothaarige schnell. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh.“

„Okay“, gähnte Ginny und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Gute Nacht.“

„Harry!“, rief Hermione, gerade als Harry die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen hinaufgehen wollte. „Deine Karte.“ Sie lief auf ihn zu und hielt ihm die Karte entgegen. Sie konnte das leichte Widerstreben nicht verhindern, das sie dabei spürte. Was würden Draco und sie jetzt tun? Vielleicht hätte sie nichts sagen und einfach zu Bett gehen sollen.

„Oh ja, danke“, lächelte er und nahm sie entgegen. „Oh, Hermione, ich sollte dich vielleicht warnen.“ Oh Gott, was denn nun? Er hatte eine halb schuldbewusste und halb unbehagliche Miene aufgesetzt. „Ich weiß nicht, wo du die Karte versteckt hattest, aber ich habe einen ziemlich kraftvollen _Accio_ gewirkt und als sie in meine Hand geflogen kam, hing das hier daran.“

 _Oh, lieber Gott, nein._ Hermione riss den Mund auf, als Harry ein rotes Satin-Höschen aus seiner Tasche zog und es von seinem Zeigefinger herabbaumeln ließ.

_Verdammte Scheiße. Konnte jemand sie bitte erschlagen?_

Hermione keuchte und schnappte sich ihr Höschen von seinem Finger, während ihr Gesicht so gewaltig brannte, wie es das vermutlich nur einmal im Leben tat.

 _Warum musste es ausgerechnet ihr_ Höschen _sein?! Herrgott!_

„Ich meine, ich hätte nicht einmal gewusst, dass du es warst, die die Karte genommen hat, aber, wie ich schnell herausgefunden habe, versiehst du deine Unterwäsche mit deinen Initialen, also...“ Er verstummte verlegen.

„Oh _Gott_ “, jammerte Hermione. Es wurde immer schlimmer! Zu erfahren, dass Harry ihr Höschen gut genug untersucht hatte, um die winzigen eingestickten Initialen zu finden, die sie magisch hinein genäht hatte, war einfach zu viel. „Hast du es die ganze Zeit in der Tasche gehabt?“, fragte sie ungläubig mit hoher Stimme.

„Na ja… Ja“, lachte er, und sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum, denn dies war kein Grund zu lachen. Nicht, wenn ihr Höschen und Harry in dieselbe Sache verwickelt waren. Die zwei ließen sich einfach nicht miteinander kombinieren. „Ich hoffe wirklich, es ist sauber, denn sonst... ihhh.“

„Natürlich ist es verdammt noch mal sauber!“, verhöhnte sie diese Andeutung. „Ich lege keine schmutzigen Höschen zurück in meine Truhe.“

Es wäre toll, wenn sich jetzt im Boden ein Loch öffnen würde, in dem sie verschwinden könnte.

„Wirklich nicht?“, fragte Harry, neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und grinste. „Ich mache das immer.“

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musste gegen ihren Willen grinsen. „Du legst wirklich schmutzige Höschen zurück in deine Truhe? Wie interessant. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Höschen trägst. Das ist jetzt allerdings wirklich ein Bild, das ich nicht so schnell aus meinem Kopf bekommen werde.“

Harry verdrehte die Augen und grinste. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Und damit zurück zu dir! Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass du solche Höschen trägst. Nicht, dass ich überhaupt an dich in Höschen denken würde“, beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen. „Aber wenn ich es getan hätte, wären es nicht solche gewesen. Ich war ziemlich geschockt, um die Wahrheit zu sagen.“

Jetzt war es Hermione, die die Stirn runzelte. „Was zur Hölle soll das heißen? Was für Höschen dachtest du denn, würde ich tragen?“

„Nicht _solche_!“, antwortete Harry und gestikulierte wild in Richtung ihrer Hand, in der sie besagtes Höschen hielt.

Hermione warf einen Blick darauf und versteckte ihre Hand dann schnell hinter dem Rücken, während ihre Wangen wieder zu glühen begannen.

„Ich dachte, du würdest etwas tragen, das ein bisschen...“ Er schwieg, weil er offensichtlich nach dem richtigen Wort suchte. „... _konservativer_ ist“, sagte er schließlich und sah zufrieden mit sich aus.

Hermiones Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Warum?“, fragte sie scharf. „Weil ich ein Bücherwurm bin, der es liebt zu lernen und seine ganze Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbringt?“ Sie verschränkte die Arme, wobei sie darauf achtete, dass ihr Höschen gut verborgen vor seinen Blicken war.

Harry starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Er sah aus wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Sie hätte gelacht, wenn sie nicht so verärgert gewesen wäre. „Nein!“, beeilte er sich, seinen unbeabsichtigten Fehler wiedergutzumachen. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Das meinte ich nicht -“

„Was meintest du dann, Harry?“ Sie schnaubte ungehalten. „Ich bin eine Jugendliche, keine Nonne!“

„Natürlich bist du das!“, sagte er schnell und nickte zustimmend. „Eine Jugendliche, meine ich“, ergänzte er wegen des vernichtenden Blickes, den sie ihm zuwarf. „Es ist ein hübsches Höschen, Hermione. Sehr sexy.“ Er zuckte bei den letzten Worten zusammen, wahrscheinlich fragte er sich, was um alles in der Welt in ihn gefahren war, ausgerechnet das zu sagen. Hermione fragte sich dasselbe.

„Ach geh einfach ins Bett, Harry.“ Sie seufzte lang und gequält.

Die Erleichterung, die über Harrys Gesicht strömte, war in höchstem Maße komisch. „Darf ich? Oh, danke.“ Er drehte sich schnell um und eilte in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle davon. „Lass uns so tun, als wäre das niemals passiert“, rief er über seine Schulter. „Gute Nacht, Hermione. Ich bin so froh, dass wir wieder Freunde sind.“

Hermione schürzte ihre Lippen, während sie ihm nachsah. „Gute Nacht, Harry“, sagte sie und verdrehte sie Augen.

Als sie fünf Minuten später ihren Schlafsaal betrat, musste sie sich an der Wand abstützen, während sie mit ganzer Kraft einem bevorstehenden Herzinfarkt entgegenwirkte. Mehrere Momente lang konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als sich vollkommen und zutiefst schockiert im Raum umzusehen.

„Ich hoffe, du räumst deinen ganzen Mist auf“, fauchte Lavender und zog energisch die Vorhänge um ihr Bett zu.

Du lieber Himmel, es sah aus, als wäre ihre Truhe explodiert und habe all ihre Besitztümer auf der gesamten Oberfläche des Zimmers verteilt. Und so wie ihre Truhe aussah, die in mehreren Einzelteilen auf dem Fußboden lag, war genau das passiert.

„Das muss aber ein heftiger _Accio_ gewesen sein“, murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, dann begann sie alles aufzuräumen.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Hermione, Harry und Ginny nach oben in den Krankenflügel, nachdem sie ein schnelles Frühstück hinuntergeschlungen hatten.

Rons Zustand hatte sich seit gestern Abend, als sie ihn verlassen hatten, nicht verändert – er war immer noch leichenblass und immer noch bewusstlos. Obwohl es äußerlich keine Verbesserung gab, versicherte Madam Pomfrey ihnen, dass er höchst wahrscheinlich noch im Laufe dieses Nachmittags aufwachen würde. Anscheinend hatten die Test, die sie bei ihm durchgeführt hatte, direkt bevor die drei aufgetaucht waren, positive Ergebnisse gebracht. Rons Organe verheilten bemerkenswert gut und sie war zuversichtlich, dass es keine bleibenden Schäden geben würde, wie sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

Die drei konnten ihre Freude über diese fantastischen Neuigkeiten kaum beherrschen. Hermione war wieder voller Hoffnung. Die Hilflosigkeit, die sie am Abend zuvor gefühlt hatte, war jetzt fast nur noch eine weit entfernte Erinnerung. Es war seltsam, wie so etwas passierte. Wie man an einem Tag das Gefühl haben konnte, dass das Leben um einen herum vollkommen auseinanderbrach, ohne dass irgendeine Lösung in Sicht wäre. Und dann am nächsten Tag ist alles gut, man sieht wieder Licht und fragt sich, warum man sich überhaupt solche Sorgen gemacht hat. So ist das Leben einfach, vermutete sie.

Nachdem sie eine Stunde an Rons Bett gesessen hatten, verließen sie gemeinsam die Krankenstation und gingen zu ihren jeweiligen Klassenräumen. Hermione hatte Alte Runen, den einzigen Unterricht den sie ohne Harry und Ron mit Draco gemeinsam hatte.

Als sie den Klassenraum betrat, stellte sie fest, dass Draco bereits auf seinem Platz saß. Sie ließ ihren Blick auf ihn geheftet, während sie sich ihren eigenen Tisch suchte. Sie kannte den Raum so gut, dass sie sicher war, sie hätte sich auch mit verbundenen Augen darin zurechtgefunden.

Draco hatte sich lässig auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, seine langen Beine waren unter dem Tisch vor ihm ausgestreckt. Er starrte aus einem der hohen Bogenfenster, den Blick fest auf den Schnee geheftet und offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken.

Er war so schön – wie immer – und sie sehnte sich danach, ihn zu küssen, zu schmecken, _ihn einzuatmen_. Es klang lächerlich und notgeil, aber in letzter Zeit hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie diesen regelrecht überwältigenden Drang hatte, ihm nahe zu sein. Manchmal war dieser Drang so stark, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihn einfach nur vollständig konsumieren zu wollen. Das waren Gedanken, die sie niemals irgendjemandem gegenüber laut aussprechen würde. Man würde sie ganz sicher einsperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen. Sie klang wie eine Verrückte, sogar in ihren eigenen Ohren. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie auf diese Weise fühlte, wo sie doch erst gestern mit ihm zusammen gewesen war. Bei allem, was mit Ron passiert war, fühlte es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit.

Sie musste ihm auch dringend von der Karte erzählen. Es würde für sie jetzt schwierig werden, sich zu treffen, denn Harry würde sicher wieder dazu übergehen, jeden von Dracos Schritten zu überwachen. Sie war frustriert über sich selbst, sie hätte ihre Truhe besser schützen sollen. Vielleicht hätte Harrys Accio dann nicht funktioniert. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, musste er eine ganze Menge Macht in den Zauber gelegt haben, denn auch wenn die Schutzzauber, die sie gewirkt hatte, über die Wochen schwächer geworden waren, hätte er nicht in der Lage sein dürfen, solch einen Schaden anzurichten.

Dann wandte Draco sich zu ihr um, das Licht in dem Raum ließ seine Gesichtszüge schärfer und ausgeprägter wirken als sonst. Er hatte eine beneidenswerte Gesichtsform, alles war gleichmäßig und symmetrisch, was ironisch war, wenn man bedachte, wie sehr sie ihn immer für einen aufgeblasenen Schwachkopf gehalten hatte.

Sie sah in seine kühlen grauen Augen und war überrascht zu entdecken, wie aufgewühlt sein Blick war. Er sah gequält aus.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn tief. War es sein Vater? Hatte er etwas neues gehört? Sie sah sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sie beobachtete und wandte sich dann wieder ihm zu, mit der Absicht, ihn zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, aber er starrte schon wieder aus dem Fenster.

Hermione kaute an ihrer Unterlippe und überlegte, ob es wohl merkwürdig wäre, wenn sie zu ihm ginge und sich neben ihn setzte.

 _Natürlich wäre es das, verdammt noch mal`_ , schimpfte ihre innere Stimme, _reiß dich zusammen!_

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie versuchte noch einige Male seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, bevor Professor Babbling in das Klassenzimmer getänzelt kam und jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Danach gab Hermione schnell auf und entschied, einen anderen Kommunikationsweg zu versuchen.

Hermione kritzelte schnell eine Nachricht, sah sich verstohlen um und wartete auf den Moment, in dem Professor Babbling sich umdrehen würde, um etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben. Als dieser Moment kam, knüllte Hermione die Nachricht schnell zusammen und schleuderte sie durch den Raum.

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte, oder warum sie das ganze für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte, denn sie hatte noch nie gut zielen können. Es gab absolut keinen plausiblen Grund, warum die Nachricht ihr vorgesehenes Ziel erreichen sollte, deshalb war es auch nicht sonderlich überraschend, als sie stattdessen Marcus Belby am Hinterkopf traf. Nein. Sie war über alle Maßen sauer.

Hermione sah schnell nach vorn und gab vor, interessiert dem zuzuhören, was die Professorin erklärte, während Belby sich hektisch auf seinem Stuhl umdrehte und, die Hand am Hinterkopf, anklagende Blicke durch den Raum warf.

Oh, um Himmels Willen, es war nur ein Stück Pergament gewesen! Er benahm sich, als habe ihm jemand einen Ziegelstein an seinen übergroßen Kopf geworfen.

Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er den Arm ausstreckte und ihre Nachricht vom Boden aufhob.

_Mist. Mist. Mist._

Hermione wollte gerade aufspringen, zu ihm rennen und ihm die Nachricht aus der Hand reißen, als Draco sich plötzlich über seinen Tisch nach vorn beugte und die Hand ausstreckte, während er ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern wackelte. Belby warf einen Blick auf das Gesicht des Blonden und reichte das Papier dann mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung herüber.

Hermione presste ihre Hand auf den Mund, um ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken – _Belby sah aus, als würde er sich vor Angst gleich einnässen_ – aber irgendwie kam trotzdem ein undamenhaftes Prusten aus ihrem Mund und das Ergebnis davon war, dass mehrere Mitschüler sich umdrehten und sie fragend ansahen.

Sie räusperte sich laut und versuchte, das Prusten als Husten durchgehen zu lassen, aber es war deutlich, dass sie ihr das nicht abkauften. Am Ende funkelte sie sie einfach wütend an, bis sie es schließlich verstanden und wegsahen.

Als Belby endlich aufgehört hatte, Draco alle paar Sekunden einen vorsichtigen Blick zuzuwerfen, drehte dieser sich zu ihr um, warf ihr einen ungerührten Blick zu und formte mit den Lippen: „ _Dein Ernst?_ “

Hermione zuckte die Achseln, biss sich auf die Lippe und grinste wie verrückt.

Er schmunzelte, scheinbar unfähig ernst zu bleiben, schüttelte den Kopf und glättete die Nachricht, um sie zu lesen. Er kritzelte schnell eine Antwort darauf und knüllte das Pergament wieder zusammen, dann lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und warf das zusammengeballte Pergament nach hinten über seine Schulter.

Hermione beobachtete mit vor Staunen offenem Mund, wie es durch die Luft segelte, fast sicher, dass es irgendeine andere arme Sau an den Kopf treffen würde. Rein statistisch gesehen hätte es das tun müssen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er es blind über seine Schulter geworfen hatte, aber nein, es landete direkt vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Es war lächerlich unfair.

„ _Angeber_ “, formte sie mit dem Mund und schürzte die Lippen. Er warf ihr einfach nur einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu und wandte sich wieder der Professorin zu.

Dracos Antwort war schlicht und direkt, in seiner eleganten, verschnörkelten Handschrift direkt unter ihre Nachricht gekritzelt.

**Triff mich in dem leeren Klassenzimmer am Ende des Flures, wenn die Stunde vorbei ist.**   
**Ich muss dir etwas erzählen.**   
**\- H x**   
**Okay**   
**\- D**

Hermione lächelte und schob die Nachricht in ihre Tasche. Ihr fiel auf, dass er keinen Kuss gezeichnet hatte, aber andererseits hatte sie das auch nicht erwartet. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, warum sie das getan hatte. Das tat sie sonst nie. Hermione runzelte de Stirn und versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das zu richten, wovon Professor Babbling… na ja babbelte. Manchmal schweifte die Professorin für Alte Runen weit ab zu Themen, die absolut nichts mit Runen oder überhaupt mit etwas Altem zu tun hatte.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Hermione mit einer Sache, die man niemals tun sollte – sie beobachtete die Uhr.

Als die Glocke schließlich das Ende des Unterrichts bekannt gab, fühlte es sich an, als wären es zehn Jahre gewesen und nicht die übliche Dauer einer Unterrichtsstunde.

Draco kam nur wenige Minuten nach Hermione in den Klassenraum geschlendert, machte die Tür hinter sich zu und verschloss sie.

„ _Endlich_ “, hauchte sie, ging ohne nachzudenken direkt auf ihn zu und schlang seine Arme um seinen Hals.

Draco legte ihr sofort seine Arme um die Taille und zog sie eng an sich, während ihre Lippen sich in einem erhitzten Kuss trafen.

Sie küssten sich eine lange Weile, Hermiones Hände wanderten drängend von seinen Schultern hinab über seine Brust, bis sie ihren Weg in seine Haare fanden und von dort über seinen Rücken glitten.

Draco lächelte an ihren Lippen und zog sich leicht zurück. „Ich dachte, ich wäre hier, weil es etwas gibt, was du mir erzählen willst?“, fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Oder war das alles ein Trick, um mich allein zu treffen und mich zu benutzen?“, fragte er in mildem, neckendem Tonfall.

„Es war kein Trick“, murmelte sie und küsste seinen Kiefer bis hinauf zu seinem Ohr. „Ich muss dir wirklich etwas erzählen, aber wenn ich bedenke, dass du hier bist und wir allein sind, halte ich es für eine verschwendete Gelegenheit, wenn ich dich _nicht_ benutzen würde. Hast du ein Problem damit?“

Draco grinste und seine Hände glitten tiefer, über die Kurven ihres Pos. Er beugte sich ein Stückchen nach unten, so dass sein Mund an ihrem Ohr war. „Normalerweise wäre ich niemals damit einverstanden, mich von irgendjemandem benutzen zu lassen, aber in diesem Fall denke ich, ich werde es erlauben.“

Hermione erschauderte. Die Art, wie sein Atem ihr Ohr kitzelte und die Art, wie seine Stimme – die tief, leise und heiser klang – über sie hinwegglitt wie feinstes Kaschmir, war _alles_. Es war himmlisch.

Hermione liebte es, wie seine Stimme tiefer und rau wurde, wenn er erregt war. Es war wie ein Aphrodisiakum. Hermione konnte buchstäblich fühlen, wie ihr Höschen als Reaktion darauf feucht wurde. Es war nur eines von vielen Aphrodisiaka, mit denen Draco sie unabsichtlich belieferte.

Sie streckte ihren Arm nach unten und ließ ihre ausgebreitete Handfläche über seinen Schwanz gleiten, der bereits hart war und an der Innenseite seiner Hose spannte. Er stöhnte leise und heiser und seine Finger gruben sich in ihren runden Po und drückten zu.

  
Das war ein weiteres Aphrodisiakum, ihn einfach nur zu berühren und zu fühlen, wie hart er war – _für sie_ – reichte aus, um ein tiefes Pochen in ihrer Mitte zu entfachen. Sie bekam buchstäblich nicht genug von ihm. Ihr Verlangen nach ihm schien mit jedem Tag stärker zu werden und wenn sie ehrlich war, machte ihr das eine Scheiß-Angst.

„Ich brauche dich“, hauchte sie, presste ihre Wange gegen seine und seine leichten Stoppeln kratzten an ihrer weichen Haut. Sie nahm eine seiner Hände und strich damit über die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und unter ihren Rock, bis sie seine Finger an ihrem Höschensaum spürte. „Berühre mich“, murmelte sie und küsste seinen Mundwinkel. „Ich brauche deine Berührung.“

Draco atmete tief seufzend ein, legte seine Hand über das Höschen auf sie und drückte seinen Handballen fest gegen ihre Klitoris.

Hermione öffnete den Mund und stöhnte heftig, die Lust pulsierte in Wellen des Verlangens durch ihren ganzen Körper.  
Ja. Ja. _Ja!_

Draco sah mit verschleiertem Blick auf sie hinunter, während er seine Hand langsam noch vorn gleiten ließ und er beobachtete ihre sich ständig verändernde Miene. Seine Finger glitten unter den Saum ihres Höschens und erforschten ihre feuchte Hitze.

Hermione keuchte scharf, als sie fühlte, wie sein Mittelfinger schnell und ganz leicht in sie hineinglitt. _Es war so gut. So verdammt gut_. Aber sie brauchte mehr. Sie brauchte ihn ganz.

Draco musste gespürt haben was sie dachte, denn in einem Moment standen sie noch mitten im Klassenzimmer und im nächsten hatte er sie horizontal auf den Tisch gelegt, der das Lehrerpult gewesen wäre, wenn der Klassenraum nicht ungenutzt wäre.

Er kletterte sofort auf sie, seine Knie drückten ihre Beine auseinander, während das Gewicht seines Körpers sie auf die harte Oberfläche des Tisches drückte. Sie liebte das – sein Gewicht auf ihr, sein berauschender Duft, der ihre Sinne umwirbelte und seine Berührung, die sie vor Verlangen verrückt machte.

Hermione streckte eine Hand aus, umschloss sein Kinn und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Draco stellte seine Bewegungen ein und starrte sie mit leuchtenden Augen und geweiteten Pupillen an. Seine blonden Haare waren an seiner Stirn zerzaust und seine Wangen waren wunderbar gerötet von der Hitze der Lust. Er war wunderschön, _so verdammt wunderschön_. Manchmal tat es ihr körperlich weh, ihn anzusehen. Hermione schluckte schwer und ihr Brustkorb bebte von all den verwirrenden Gefühlen, die in ihr um Vorrang kämpften.

Dracos Blick wanderte prüfend über ihr Gesicht und er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Was ist?“, fragte er sanft, aber mit leichtem Nachdruck. Seine Stimme klang samtweich und doch leicht zerrissen.

Hermione presste die Lippen zusammen. _Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich die Kontrolle verloren. Du machst mir Angst. Was du mich fühlen lässt, macht mir Angst. Aber was mir am meisten Angst macht ist, dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann._ Sie schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Nichts“, brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Ich will einfach nur, dass du mich ansiehst, das ist alles.“

Draco erwiderte nichts auf ihre, wie er sicher dachte, seltsame Forderung, aber er wandte den Blick auch nicht von ihr ab – nicht, als er ihr Höschen hinunterzog und auch nicht, als er seinen Gürtel und seine Hose öffnete.

Hermione stöhnte laut, als er mit einem einzigen heftigen Stoß in sie eindrang. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, was einen Muskel in seinem Kiefer zucken ließ, und seine Nasenflügel bebten.

Ihr kam unwillkürlich in den Sinn, wie perfekt sie beide zusammenpassten, nicht nur so wie jetzt, sondern in jeder Hinsicht. Es war absolut überwältigend.

Sie ließ ihre Hände unter seinem Hemd und Pullover seinen Rücken hinaufgleiten und schwelgte in dem Gefühl seiner Muskeln, die sich unter seiner geschmeidigen Haut bewegten. Er fühlte sich unter ihrer Berührung heiß an, fast brennend, und er zischte, als ihre eisigen Finger versuchten, ein wenig von seiner Hitze zu stehlen.

Aber er sagte ihr nicht, dass sie aufhören sollte, auch nicht, als sie ihn erschaudern spürte und eine Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Rücken explodieren fühlte. Er begann einfach nur, in sie hineinzustoßen, wieder und wieder, zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller und heftiger.

Hermione starrte ihm in die Augen, beobachtete, wie sie unterschiedliche Grautöne annahmen. Seine Pupillen tanzten – weiteten und verengten sich – in einer hypnotisierenden Darstellung seiner Lust und seiner Begierde. Sie fragte sich, was er in ihren Augen sah? War es dasselbe? Braune Teiche des Verlangens? Wenn man von dem ausging, was sie fühlte, waren sie das. Dessen war sie sich absolut sicher.

Draco stöhnte, als sie ihre Hüfte neigte und ihren Rücken wölbte, um ihn noch tiefer in sich hinein zu lassen.

„Verdammt, ich werde nicht mehr lange brauchen...“, sagte er mit ungleichmäßiger, angespannter Stimme.

Gut, denn sie auch nicht.

Hermione schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille und keuchte, als er härter in sie hineinzustoßen begann. Der Tisch wackelte unter ihnen und schlug laut gegen den Steinfußboden. Alle Fußböden im Schloss waren uneben, so dass es buchstäblich unmöglich war, einen Tisch zu finden, der nicht kippelte.

Sie spürte eine seiner Hände unter ihr Hemd gleiten, über ihren Bauch und ihre Rippen, bevor sie unter den Bügel ihres BHs tauchte. Sie stöhnte schwer, als seine Finger an ihren empfindlichen Brustwarzen zogen und seine Hand ihre Brust umschloss, um sie zu drücken und zu massieren.

„Draco“, keuchte sie. „Gott, Draco. Ja, _ja_.“

„Verdammt, Hermione“, brachte er erstickt hervor. „Ich komme gleich.“

Sie stöhnte bei diesem Geständnis und ihre Lust verzehnfachte sich. Sie konnte es fühlen, ihr Orgasmus nahte und er nahte _schnell_.

Sie tauchte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und ein langes, tiefes Stöhnen brach aus seiner Kehle.

Es fühlte sich so gut an. Sie wollte, dass es nicht aufhörte, sie wollte, dass es _niemals_ aufhörte.

„Sieh nicht weg“, hauchte sie halb und halb stöhnte sie es. „Wage es nicht, deinen Blick von mir zu nehmen.“

Draco stöhnte heftig und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich in süßer Qual. Er öffnete leicht den Mund und seine Augenlider sanken leicht herab, während sein Blick sich verschleierte. Sie wusste, dass er gegen den Drang ankämpfte, die Augen zu schließen, aber er tat es nicht, er ließ sie geöffnet und sie dachte, dass er noch niemals so _verdammt sexy_ ausgesehen hatte. Sie nahm dieses Bild in sich auf und speicherte es, um sich immer daran erinnern zu können, wie er in diesem Moment ausgesehen hatte. Sie wollte es niemals vergessen. Sie spürte seinen Schwanz tief in sich zucken und stellte sich vor, sie könnte spüren, wie er sie mit seinem Sperma füllte.

Als Reaktion auf ihn spannte Hermiones gesamter Körper sich an und ihre Haut prickelte gnadenlos, während sie für mehrere quälende Sekunden auf der Schwelle zum Orgasmus taumelte. Es war süße Folter _der besten Art_ , und dann passierte es. Ihr Orgasmus zerriss sie mit einer Gewalt wie kein anderer. Sie schrie auf und biss sich heftig auf die Lippe, in einem Versuch, leise zu sein, aber das war schwierig, bei dieser Art der Lust, die in verheerenden Wellen durch sie hindurchfegte.

Sie starrte in Dracos Augen, die sie immer noch ansahen und ihre Brustkörbe bebten, während sie beide versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Wie machte er das? Wie ließ er sie so kommen? Sie hatte einige Male versucht, dieses Gefühl nachzuahmen, während sie allein in der Dusche gewesen war, und obwohl es sich gut angefühlt hatte – _wirklich gut_ – war es nicht dasselbe gewesen. Es war nicht so, wie wenn er es tat. Es war nicht so… mächtig – ein besseres Wort dafür fiel ihr nicht ein. Woran lag das? Wäre es mit irgendeinem anderen Typen auch so? Oder war es nur Draco, der das mit ihr tun konnte? Sie hatte nie eines der anderen Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang darüber sprechen hören, dass Sex sich so anfühlte.

Draco vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und atmete scharf ein, während er seine Lippen gegen ihre Schlagader drückte. Er musste spüren, dass ihr Puls wie wahnsinnig pochte. Dann stand er auf und begann, sich wieder vorzeigbar zu machen.

„Mist“, murmelte er, als er auf die Uhr an der Wand sah. „Wir sind zwanzig Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht.“

Hermione hob ihren Kopf und wedelte träge mit der Hand in Richtung Uhr hin und her. „Ich habe eine Freistunde“, erklärte sie ihm und fühlte sich immer noch etwas benommen durch ihre jüngsten Aktivitäten. 

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit offenem Mund an. „Soll das ein Scherz sein?“

„Nein“, antwortete sie und seufzte tief zufrieden.

Draco schnaubte ungläubig. „Unglaublich“, sagte er und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Jetzt macht das ganze Sinn. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nie zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würdest. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass du mich dann niemals gebeten hättest, dich zu treffen! Aber was ist mit mir? Was soll ich jetzt tun?“

Hermione setzte sich auf und sah ihn an. Er zog fast wütend seinen Gürtel zu und sah sie aus schmalen Augen an. Sie lächelte ihn an und schwang ihre Beine über die Tischkante. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du bedauerst, was wir gerade getan haben?“, fragte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Wünschst du dir, du wärst stattdessen in den Unterricht gegangen?“

Draco verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und stellte die Beine leicht auseinander, so dass sein Gewicht gleichmäßig verteilt war.

„Ja“, antwortete er und ein leicht finsterer Blick ruinierte seine ansonsten so perfekte Miene. „Ich bereue es.“

Hermione, die sich gerade ihr Höschen angezogen hatte und jetzt ihr Hemd glättete, wandte sich um und starrte ihn an, während ihr Herz in einer Mischung aus Schock, Angst und Ungläubigkeit sank. Meinte er das ernst? Sicherlich nicht. Hatte sie alles falsch gedeutet? Oh _Gott._ Sie warf einen Blick in sein Gesicht, das eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit war und fühlte, wie ihr Blut zu Eis erstarrte. „Oh“, murmelte sie und spürte, wie ihre Wangen in einer Mischung aus Kränkung und Schmerz erröteten. „Tut mir leid, ich… ich wollte nicht… Ich weiß nicht, warum...“

Draco senkte den Kopf und sah sie von unten durch seine Wimpern an, und ein durchtriebenes Grinsen zog sich über seine Wangen.

Er sah absolut _hinterhältig_ aus. Diese falsche Schlange.

Hermione funkelte ihn wütend an und stampfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf. „Du Arschloch!“, bellte sie. „Herrgott, Draco. Ich dachte, du meinst das ernst!“

„Machst du Witze? Komm schon, warum zur Hölle sollte ich Flitwicks Geschwätz zuhören wollen, wenn ich hier bei dir sein kann?“, lachte er, ging zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie wehrte sich einen Moment lang dagegen, gab aber schnell auf. Er war sowieso zu stark für sie.

Sie war erleichtert, so verdammt erleichtert und das zeigte nur, wie sehr sie alles immer noch in Frage stellte. Und warum sollte sie das auch nicht tun? Ja, die Dinge hatten sich zwischen ihnen verändert, ganz unbestreitbar, aber sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen. Tatsächlich hatten sie kein Wort darüber verloren. Dies war immer noch nur eine Affäre, nichts ernstes. Etwas, das im nächsten Augenblick vorbei sein konnte… Mist, der Gedanke war ihr zuwider. Tief drinnen kannte sie den Grund, warum sie mit ihm über nichts davon sprach. Denn was sollte sie sagen? Seine Familie war immer noch auf der dunklen Seite und sie stand, offensichtlich, immer noch entschlossen im Licht. Es war dasselbe Problem, das von Anfang an immer dagewesen war. Nur, dass es jetzt schlimmer war, _so viel schlimmer_. Was, wenn er nicht dasselbe fühlte wie sie? Oder was, wenn er dasselbe fühlte?… Sie wusste nicht, was verheerender wäre.

„Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich“, sagte sie leise knurrend, während sie versuchte, die Angst abzuschütteln, die sie spürte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille.

Draco, der nichts von ihrem inneren Leid mitbekam, summte tief in leisem, sündhaften Ton. „Gut. Ich mag es, wenn du wütend bist.“

Hermione musste gegen ihren Willen kichern und war dankbar über die Ablenkung. „Tust du nicht.“

„Oh doch, das tue ich“, versicherte er ihr in ernstem Ton. „Du kannst deine Wut heute Abend an mir auslassen. Ich werde dich sogar noch ein wenig mehr ärgern, damit du richtig schön wütend bist.“

Hermione seufzte, drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und atmete ihn ein. „So gut das auch klingt, unglücklicherweise kann ich nicht“, murmelte sie bedauernd. „Darum wollte ich dich jetzt treffen. Ron ist immer noch im Krankenflügel und er ist noch nicht aufgewacht. Ich sollte wirklich da sein, wenn er das tut.“

Draco erstarrte bei ihren Worten leicht und schob sie sanft zurück, dann trat er zur Seite, um seinen Zauberstab aufzuheben, der, wie Hermione erst jetzt bemerkte, an irgendeinem Punkt zu Boden gefallen sein musste. Sie beobachtete ihn und zog dabei besorgt ihre Lippe zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch.

War er sauer, dass sie lieber Ron besuchen wollte, als ihn zu treffen? Verstand er es nicht? Ron war ihr Freund und er wäre fast gestorben.

„Wie geht es Weasley?“, fragte Draco, drehte sich um und warf ihr einen Blick zu, während er seinen Zauberstab geschickt zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her wirbelte. Verschwunden war die leichte, scherzhafte Stimmung, die ihn zuvor erfüllt hatte. Jetzt war er fast kalt und distanziert.

Hermione zog den Kopf ein und strich ihre Haare hinter die Ohren, in einem Versuch, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Das letzte, was sie aus seinem Mund erwartet hatte, war das. Er hasste Ron. Aber warum war er so kalt und abweisend? „Es geht ihm nicht toll“, erzählte sie ihm und entschied sich so, sich auf die Frage einzulassen. „Aber er wird wieder gesund werden. Gestern Abend war es auf der Kippe, aber Madam Pomfrey hat uns versprochen, dass er sich vollständig davon erholen wird.“

Draco atmete tief aus und nickte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er fast erleichtert aus, was natürlich überhaupt gar keinen Sinn ergab, aber dann war es vorbei und seine gleichgültige Maske war zurück. Hermione fing an, sich zu fragen, ob sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte. „Du musst erfreut sein“, sagte er fast klinisch.

Hermione sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Draco“, begann sie. „Du weißt, dass Ron nur ein Freund für mich ist, richtig? Das ist alles. Er ist nur ein Freund und er wurde vergiftet. Ich sollte für ihn da sein. Er braucht jede Unterstützung, die er bekommen kann.“

Draco schloss seine Augen. „Das weiß ich, Hermione. Natürlich solltest du für ihn da sein. Ich verstehe das.“

„Tust du das?“, fragte sie zögernd. _Warum bist du dann so?_

„Ja, das tue ich“, versicherte er ihr, aber sein Ton war kurz angebunden. „Ich bin froh, dass er sich wieder vollständig erholen wird. Ich mag Weasley vielleicht nicht, aber ich würde ihm nie wünschen, dass er irgendwie zu Schaden kommt. Auf jeden Fall nicht dauerhaft.“

Hermiones Augen erforschten sein Gesicht. Sie glaubte ihm jedes Wort, aber da war irgendetwas ernsthaft verkehrt. „Danke, dass du das sagst. Ich weiß, dass Ron und du euch nicht versteht, deswegen schätze ich das wirklich.“

Draco nickte, aber die Bewegung war steif. Er war angespannt – _wirklich angespannt_ – das konnte sie an seiner Haltung erkennen. Sein Rücken war so gerade, als habe er einen Stock verschluckt. „Gut, ich denke, ich sollte gehen“, murmelte er.

 _Nein, warte_ , wollte sie sagen. _Sag mir zuerst was los ist. Ich weiß, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, sag es mir einfach. Habe ich irgendetwas falsches gesagt oder getan?_ Aber stattdessen lächelte sie nur und nickte. „Okay.“

Draco wandte sich einfach von ihr ab und ging zur Tür. Er sagte nicht Tschüss, er sah nicht einmal mehr über seine Schulter zurück zu ihr. Was war los? Sie konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen, ohne es zu wissen. Sie rannte ihm nach und zog an seinem Arm, gerade als er die Hand nach der Türklinke ausstreckte. „Warte! Draco, ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung? Denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass es so ist.“

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und seine Augen waren sturmgrau und aufgewühlt. „Es ist alles in Ordnung“, sagte er und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, aber sie bemerkte, dass sein linkes Auge zuckte, wenn auch nur ganz leicht. Und sie wusste es, sie _wusste_ es einfach. _Er lügt. Warum lügt er?_

Hermione hasste es. Sie hätte am liebsten verlangt zu erfahren, was los war, aber gleichzeitig wollte sie ihn nicht drängen. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass zu versuchen, es aus ihm herauszuquetschen, die Sache nur schlimmer machen würde und ihn weiter von ihr wegstoßen würde, deshalb verbiss sie jedes weitere Wort. So sehr es sie auch schmerzte, das zu tun.

„Sehen wir uns morgen?“, fragte sie, weil sie etwas sagen musste, _irgendetwas_. „Oder Freitag? Ich fahre am Samstag. Ich möchte dich wirklich gern sehen, bevor ich abreise.“

„Klar“, stimmte er zu und einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich.

Hermione stieß einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Zumindest war er immer noch bereit, sie zu treffen. Vielleicht hatte das alles gar nichts mit ihr zu tun? Vielleicht brauchte er nur etwas Zeit und dann würde er es ihr erzählen? Oder vielleicht war eigentlich wirklich alles in Ordnung und er hatte nur einen dieser Momente? Verdammt, sie las in die ganze Sache viel zu viel hinein. War sie dabei, verrückt zu werden? „Super“, grinste sie. „Oh, aber ich muss dich warnen. Harry hat die Karte gefunden.“ Als sie den Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht sah, zuckte Hermione zusammen und ihre Miene nahm einen Ausdruck tiefen Bedauerns an. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber er hat sie jetzt und es gibt keinen Weg, dass ich sie zurückbekommen kann.“

Draco biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. „Super, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Potter, der wieder jeden meiner Schritte verfolgt.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte sie mitfühlend. „Ich spreche während der Weihnachtsferien mit ihm, keine Sorge.“

Draco sah sie einen langen Moment lang an, dann entspannten sich schließlich seine Schultern und er nickte. „Gut“, sagte er, seufzte ein wenig und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen. „Schick mir eine Nachricht und lass mich wissen, wann und wo du mich treffen willst.“ Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, aber Hermione zog ihn zurück und umarmte ihn.

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich erwiderte er die Umarmung. Nach wenigen Momenten merkte Hermione, dass das nicht reichte. Deshalb zerrte sie an seinem Hals, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und eroberte seine Lippen. Sie küssten sich tief, ihre Zungen kämpften um die Vorherrschaft und ihre Hände glitten nach Belieben über Kurven und Muskeln.

Es war Draco, der sich zuerst zurückzog, ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, sich umdrehte und davonging.

„Tschüss“, rief sie ihm hinterher und hatte immer noch einen Kloß im Hals.

Hermione kam schließlich nicht dazu, ihn am nächsten Tag zu treffen. Sie schickte ihm in Zaubertränke eine Nachricht, um ihm zu sagen, dass Ron aufgewacht war und sie den Nachmittag mit Harry und Rons Familie im Krankenflügel verbringen würde. Er antwortete, dass das in Ordnung sei und er sie stattdessen am Freitag treffen würde, aber sie sah ihn auch am Freitag nicht. Tatsächlich sah sie ihn _nirgendwo_ – nicht in der großen Halle beim Frühstück oder in den Fluren zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden. Sie fand später heraus, dass Draco in keiner seiner Unterrichtsstunden aufgetaucht war. Besorgt schickte sie ihm einen Brief per Eule, fragte ihn, wo er war und ob er sie später am Abend treffen würde, aber er antwortete nicht. Nachdem sie nach einigen Stunden, in denen sie sich ständig gefragt hatte, wo er war und ob es ihm gut ging, fast verrückt vor Sorge war, fand sie sich selbst dabei wieder, etwas unwiderruflich Dummes zu tun.

„Zabini“, rief sie.

Blaise Zabini drehte sich um und hob die Augenbrauen. „Granger“, sagte er und klang mehr als nur leicht überrascht. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie je zuvor ein Wort zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber schnell wieder. Oh Gott, was zur Hölle tat sie da? Draco fühlte sich wahrscheinlich einfach nicht gut. Sie führte sich komplett lächerlich auf. Um nicht zu sagen leichtsinnig.

Zabini beäugte sie scharfsinnig. „Was ist? Hast du den Weg zur Bibliothek verloren oder so etwas?“, fragte er und ein belustigtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich nach dem Weg fragst. Es laufen genug andere Leute hier herum. Geh und belästige jemanden anderen.“

Die Tatsache, dass Hermione die Bibliothek von dort aus sehen konnte, wo sie stand, zeigte nur, was für ein Wichser Zabini war. Sie funkelte ihn zornig an, während er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, die Hände lässig in den Taschen. Gott, Hermione erkannte, warum Draco ihn so sehr mochte. Sie hatten dieselbe _Arschloch_ – Aura um sich. „Wo ist Draco?“, verlangte sie in scharfem, befehlenden Ton zu wissen.

Bei ihren Worten erstarrte Zabini mitten in der Bewegung und drehte sich mit gruselig ausdrucksloser Miene langsam wieder zu ihr um. „Draco?“, fragte er und seine Stimme wurde eine Ahnung tiefer. Er starrte sie intensiv an, und der Blick aus seinen braunen Augen war dunkel und nervenaufreibend.

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich, als sie plötzlich ihren Fehler bemerkte.

Mist. _Mist!_ Sie hatte Draco gesagt. Warum zur Hölle hatte sie Draco gesagt?

„Hmmm, das ist merkwürdig“, überlegte er. Er legte seinen linken Arm über seine Brust, brachte seine rechte Hand an sein Gesicht und begann, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über sein Kinn zu streichen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit Draco auf Vornamen-Basis bist.“

„Nein! Das bin ich nicht“, beeilte sie sich zu korrigieren. „Das war ein Versehen." Sie lachte kurz und bellend auf und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe. _Echt gruselig_.“

Zabini lächelte finster. „In der Tat“, murmelte er und bohrte seinen Blick auf eine Weise in sie hinein, der sie sich ausgezogen und nackt fühlen ließ.

„Ach, weißt du, egal“, sagte sie lässig und winkte ab, auch wenn sie sich alles andere als gelassen fühlte. „Ich wollte ihm nur eine Frage zu dem Projekt in Alte Runen stellen, an dem wir zusammen arbeiten. Aber nicht so wichtig, das kann warten.“

Zabini starrte sie an und sein Blick nagelte sie fest. Sie wollte sich bewegen – _einfach nur weg von hier_ – aber sie konnte nicht. Seine Miene war völlig unlesbar und das gefiel ihr nicht. Lernten das alle Slytherins? War das eine Grundvoraussetzung? Oder hatte er einfach zu lange mit Draco rumgehangen? Zabini sah sich schnell im Flur um und trat dann näher an sie heran. „Er ist bei Snape“, erzählte er ihr leise. „Er ist schon den ganzen Tag dort.“

Bei Snape? Warum sollte er bei Snape sein? Und dann auch noch den ganzen Tag? Ging es um seinen Vater? Hatten sie ihn gefunden?

„Warum?“, hauchte sie und vergaß ihre Deckung angesichts dieser neuen Information. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm? Was ist passiert?“

Zabini schien scharf einzuatmen, aber es geschah leise, Hermione hatte es nur bemerkt, weil sein Brustkorb sich schnell ausdehnte. „Verdammte _Scheiße_ “, knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, packte sie am Arm und zog sie zur Seite, wo sie mehr Privatsphäre hatten.

„Entschuldige mal?“, fauchte Hermione. „Au!“, zischte sie und wand ihren Arm, in einem Versuch, sich zu befreien. „Lass mich los. Du tust mir weh!“

„Bin ich die erste Person, die du ansprichst?“, wollte er wissen und sein großer Körper baute sich vor ihr auf und drängte sich in ihre Distanzzone.

„Was?“, fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Wovon redete er?

Er knurrte sie an, er knurrte sie _buchstäblich_ an. „Hast du sonst noch jemanden gefragt, wo Draco ist? _Verdammt noch mal_ “, zischte er die letzten Worte, während er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ungeduldig seine Nasenwurzel zusammendrückte.

„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, jetzt vollkommen durcheinander.

„Gott sei Dank, es gibt noch kleine Wunder. Lass es uns verdammt noch mal dabei belassen, in Ordnung?“ Er wirbelte herum und stampfte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu der davon, in die er vorhin gelaufen war.

_Was zur Hölle sollte das?_

„Warte! Zabini?“, schrie sie und es war ihr unmöglich, ihren Frust zu verbergen. Worum zur Hölle war es da eben gegangen? Wollte er ernsthaft einfach gehen, ohne eine Erklärung?

Zabini verdrehte die Augen zur Decke als sie ihn einholte und sich ihm in den Weg stellte. „Granger, im Ernst -“

„Nein!“, schnitt Hermione ihm mit barschem Ton das Wort ab. „Warum hast du das gefragt? Warum wolltest du wissen, ob ich jemanden anderen angesprochen habe?“

Zabini starrte sie mit ungläubiger Miene an. „Ist das dein Ernst, Granger?“ Angesichts des verwirrten Ausdrucks auf ihrem Gesicht fuhr er fort, und mit jedem ausgesprochenen Wort wurde sein Tonfall wütender. „Weil es schlimm genug ist, dass ich weiß, dass du Draco fickst. Willst du, dass auch alle anderen es wissen?“

Hermione stolperte wie betäubt nach hinten und suchte an der kalten Steinwand Halt. Oh nein. Oh nein, nein, nein. „Das ist… _Nein._ “ Sie schluckte und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich -“

„Spar dir das“, höhnte er und hielt eine Hand hoch. Er sah vollkommen unbeeindruckt aus.

Oh Gott. Was hatte sie getan?

„Ich gebe zu“, fuhr er fort, „es war nicht besonders schwierig für mich, es herauszufinden. Ich weiß schon seit einer Weile, dass Draco jemanden aus Gryffindor fickt und ich wusste, dass es jemand von irgendwie skandalöser Natur sein musste. Aber ich wäre niemals, _nicht in einer Millionen Jahre_ , darauf gekommen, dass _du_ es bist. Verdammt, das ist nicht nur skandalös, er könnte dafür verdammt noch mal _umgebracht_ werden! Du kannst nicht einfach herumwandern und Leute fragen, wo er ist. Sie hätten vielleicht nicht die Informationen, die ich habe, aber sie würden misstrauisch werden. Soviel kann ich dir versprechen. Und du willst in deiner Situation keinen misstrauischen Slytherin, glaub mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob du vorhin versucht hast, subtil zu sein, aber die Sorge steht dir über das ganze Gesicht geschrieben. Es ist so verdammt offensichtlich, was hier los ist. Herrgott, Granger. Willst du tatsächlich, dass er umgebracht wird?“, fragte er wütend.

„Nein!“ Sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und ein tränenloses Schluchzen kam von ihren Lippen.

Umgebracht? _Umgebracht?_ In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles bei seinen Worten, sie versuchte, dem ganzen einen Sinn zu entnehmen. Zabini war wütend und offensichtlich um Dracos Wohlergehen besorgt, aber warum? Sie wusste, dass das, was Draco und sie taten, gefährlich war, aber seit Voldemort zurück war, war niemand wirklich sicher, oder? _Nein_. Trotzdem war dort irgendetwas in Zabinis Stimme, das sie stocken ließ – war Draco in größerer Gefahr, als ihr bewusst war? Sie dachte zurück an das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich merkwürdig verhalten – _sehr merkwürdig_. Sie wusste zweifellos, dass er ihr irgendetwas verheimlichte, sie wusste nur nicht was. Hermione hoffte bei Gott, dass sie all dies überinterpretierte und dass Zabini einfach nur übermäßig dramatisch war, denn die Alternative war undenkbar.

Zabini schloss die Augen und legte sich eine Hand über das Gesicht. Er sah bekümmert aus und plötzlich fiel es ihr schwer, zu atmen.

Wie hatte sie dies geschehen lassen können. Sie war dumm, so verdammt dumm! Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Alles, was Zabini gesagt hatte, stimmte, das wusste sie, warum also hatte sie es für eine gute Idee gehalten, herumzufragen, wo Draco war?… Weil sie ihn sehen wollte. Sie wollte ihn sehen, bevor sie in die Weihnachtsferien fuhr. Aber das war keine Entschuldigung. Es war keine Entschuldigung für diese himmelschreiende Dummheit. Das sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich, sie würde normalerweise niemals etwas so idiotisches tun.

„Bitte“, flehte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich unangenehm eng und verkrampft an. „Bitte sag es niemandem. Wenn ihm irgendetwas passiert -“

„Das würde ich _niemals_ tun!“, fauchte er mit ungläubiger Miene. „Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Wenn du es jemals -“

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid“, beeilte sie sich zu beschwichtigen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch so nahe steht.“

„Das tun wir aber!“, explodierte er wütend.

Hermione biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippe. Sie konnte spüren, wie sie in ein tiefes Loch der Verzweiflung glitt. Sie hing schon am Abgrund und starrte hinunter in die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit. Wenn Draco dies hier herausfand, würde er so wütend sein, _so verdammt wütend._ Was würde er zu ihr sagen? Was würde er tun? Würde er es beenden?

Zabini ließ den Kopf sinken und umfasste ihn in beiden Händen, dann atmete er tief ein, um sich zu fangen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er nur unwesentlich ruhiger aus. „Entschuldige, Granger. Das ist… ganz schön viel.“

Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, aber sie wusste, was er meinte.

„Das verstehe ich.“ Natürlich tat sie das. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund, der zufällig die gleiche Person war, um die auch sie sich Sorgen machte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Draco dir erzählt hat -“, begann er langsam und wählte seine Worte sorgfältig.

„Er hat mir eigentlich gar nichts erzählt, nichts über _, du weißt schon_ , den Krieg.“ Hermione wand vor ihrem Körper nervös ihre Finger in ihren Händen. „Wir sprechen nicht darüber. Ich weiß nur von seinem Vater und dass er abgehauen ist. Ist er deshalb bei Snape?“, fragte sie und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Haben sie ihn gefunden?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gott, er wird so wütend auf mich sein, wenn er herausfindet, dass du es weißt“, murmelte sie leise flüsternd. Es war so leise, das sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob Zabini sie gehört hatte. Sie hoffte, er hatte es nicht.

Zabini grinste. Bei allem, was er verdammt noch mal hätte tun können, _grinste_ er ausgerechnet. „Oh, ja. Er wird verdammt wütend sein“, stimmte er ihr zu und sah bei dem Gedanken sehr zufrieden aus.

Das half überhaupt nicht, Hermiones Angst zu lindern. Sie stöhnte laut. „Warum siehst du auf einmal so glücklich darüber aus?“

„Nur so“, lächelte er unschuldig, was Hermione vollkommen aus der Spur brachte. Diese hinterhältigen Slytherins, man konnte ihnen nie trauen. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, Granger. Mach dir keine Sorgen“, bot Zabini an und strich seinen Pullover mit der Hand glatt. „Vielleicht schaffe ich es, den Sturm ein wenig zu lindern.“

Hermione nickte und fragte sich, ob das überhaupt möglich wäre. Wie wollte Zabini das Thema überhaupt ansprechen? Sie persönlich wüsste nicht, wo sie beginnen sollte. Draco war manchmal wie eine unter Spannung stehende Leitung – man musste vorsichtig sein.

„In der Zwischenzeit...“, sagte er, legte Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammen und strich damit an seinen Lippen entlang, während er sie bedeutungsvoll ansah. Mit anderen Worten, er versuchte ihr zu sagen, _halt deine Klappe_.

Das musste er ihr nicht zweimal sagen.

Am Samstag Morgen standen Hermione, Harry und Ginny in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf die nächste Kutsche, die sie zum Bahnhof bringen würde. Ron hatte bereits einen Portschlüssel nach Hause genommen, da er zu schwach war, um mit der Eisenbahn zu reisen.

Hermione versuchte mit aller Kraft, dem lebhaften Gespräch zwischen Harry und Ginny über Quidditch zuzuhören, aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Nicht nur, dass es sie fast zu Tode langweilte, sie bekam Draco außerdem nicht aus dem Kopf.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Zabini gestern, konnte sie die Unruhe, die sie verspürte, scheinbar nicht mehr abschütteln, aber sie versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. Er war hier sicher, ihm konnte nichts passieren.

Sie hasste es, dass sie abreiste, ohne ihn noch ein letztes Mal gesehen zu haben. Es würde zwei ganze Wochen dauern, bis sie ihn wiedersah, und der Gedanke war praktisch unerträglich. Sie fragte sich, ob Zabini ihm erzählt hatte, was gestern passiert war. Vielleicht hatte sie deshalb nichts von ihm gehört? Vielleicht ignorierte er sie, weil er sauer war? Sie hasste es, dass es sie so extrem beschäftigte, dass _er_ sie so extrem beschäftigte. Es sollte ihr nicht so wichtig sein. Hermione machte sich normalerweise lustig über Mädchen, die ihre ganze Zeit damit vertaten, sich mit Jungs zu beschäftigen. Es war absolut lächerlich. Und jetzt stand sie hier und tat genau das. Es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn sie einfach die Chance gehabt hätte, mit ihm zu sprechen, sich hätte vergewissern können, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihm war… Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie die Weihnachtsferien überstehen, wenn sie sich bereits nach zwei Tagen so verhielt?

Hermione seufzte tief und gab sich innerlich einen Ruck. _Reiß dich zusammen! Du bist eine starke, unabhängige Frau. Draco geht es gut. Er wird hier sein, wenn du zurück kommst, du kannst dann mit ihm sprechen. Es ist verdammt noch mal nicht das Ende der Welt._

Die Kutsche kam wenige Minuten später und sie, Harry und Ginny luden ihre Koffertruhen hinten auf und stiegen ein.

Hermione wandte sich um und starrte auf das Schloss, während die Kutsche, die von Thestralen gezogen wurde, die sie nicht sehen konnte, anzog und den langen, gewundenen Weg entlang klapperte. Sie ließ ihre Augen auf das Schloss geheftet bis die Bäume ihr den Blick versperrten und die es nicht mehr sehen konnte.

_Wir sehen uns bald, Draco. Pass auf dich auf._


	14. Niemand sollte Weihnachten allein sein

Draco starrte aus einem Fenster im Flur des ersten Stockwerkes und beobachtete, wie Hermiones Augen das Schloss betrachteten, als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass sie es je sehen würde. Gott, er wünschte, er wisse, was ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging und was sie so niedergeschlagen und verloren aussehen ließ. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was der Grund dafür war. Sie würde nach Hause zu ihrer Familie fahren, sie sollte glücklich und in bester Stimmung sein.

Er beobachtete weiter, wie Hermiones Kutsche davonfuhr, auch lange, nachdem er ihre Gestalt darin ausmachen konnte, bis sie schließlich hinter den Bäumen verschwand.

Er spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich des Bedauerns, dass er sie nicht noch ein letztes Mal hatte sehen können, bevor sie in die Weihnachtsferien gefahren war, aber bei all dem, was gestern geschehen war, war es ihm fast unmöglich gewesen, Snapes Büro zu verlassen. Er nahm an, dass er ihr eine kurze Antwort hätte schicken können, in der er erklärte, was los war – er hatte eine handvoll Nachrichten von ihr bekommen, in denen sie gefragt hatte, wo er war und ob alles in Ordnung sei – aber er hatte den überwiegenden Teil des Tages Snape im Nacken gehabt und daher hatte Draco das nicht für klug gehalten. Jedes Mal, wenn eine Nachricht ankam, hatte er den neugierigen Schwachkopf nur schwer davon abhalten können, den Inhalt zu lesen, bevor er sie in den Kamin geworfen hatte, wo sie zu Asche verbrannt war. Snape hatte ihn misstrauisch angesehen und sich offensichtlich gefragt, von wem all diese Nachrichten waren und einmal war er sogar dreist genug gewesen, Draco direkt zu fragen, nachdem dieser die vierte – oder war es die fünfte – Nachricht verbrannt hatte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte Draco ihn bösartig angefaucht, er solle sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern, was Snapes Misstrauen nur noch erhöht hatte. Es war gelinde gesagt ein langer Tag gewesen, aus mehr als einem Grund.

Einer der Hauptgründe war, dass Dracos Vater fast von den Todessern geschnappt und getötet worden wäre. Ja, das war keine Nachricht gewesen, von der Draco an einem schönen, wenn auch klirrend kalten Freitag Morgen geweckt zu werden erwartet hatte, aber genau so war es passiert. Während des gesamten Tages hatten Draco und Snape immer wieder neueste Informationen über die voraussichtlich fatale Situation erhalten, die, dessen war Draco sich sicher gewesen, mit dem Tod seines Vaters enden würde. Die Todesser hatten Lucius durch halb Großbritannien verfolgt und ein Stück durch Frankreich, bevor sie gegen halb neun am Abend unglaublicherweise seine Spur verloren hatten. Es war eine Verfolgungsjagd von langen dreizehn Stunden gewesen, die glücklicherweise - _für Lucius_ – mit seinem immer noch unversehrten Kopf geendet hatte. Wie er das geschafft hatte, wusste niemand. _Das Glück war mit dem Bastard gewesen._

Der Himmel wusste, wo er jetzt war. Soweit Draco wusste, könnte er in Australien sein. Die ganze Sache war verdammt lächerlich. Er wäre nicht einmal entdeckt worden, wenn er nicht versucht hätte, in ihr Haus einzubrechen – _man stelle sich vor wie es sein müsste, in sein eigenes Scheiß-Haus einzubrechen_. Laut Snape hatte er es vermutlich getan, um zu versuchen, Narcissa zu retten. Draco war allerdings nicht überzeugt davon. Das wirkte viel zu mitfühlend und ehrenhaft für dieses egoistische Schwein. Ja, Draco war immer noch verärgert in Bezug auf seinen Vater, und dennoch hätte er zumindest _ein wenig_ besorgt um das Wohlergehen seines Vaters sein sollen, wenn man bedachte, dass er, wenn er erwischt würde, zweifellos einen entsetzlichen Tod sterben würde. Wie sich jedoch herausgestellt hatte, war Draco dies nicht. Lucius hatte sich all das selbst zuzuschreiben. Also, was um alles in der Welt dachte er sich dabei? Dachte er ernsthaft, das würde funktionieren? Draco blendete bequemerweise die Erinnerung daran aus, dass er erst vor einigen Wochen daran gedacht hatte, genau dasselbe zu tun. Es ging hier nicht um seine unüberlegte Dummheit, sondern um die seines Vaters. Im Moment war Wut - ummantelt von einer riesigen Ladung Schuld - alles, was Draco Lucius gegenüber empfand. Schuld, weil er tief drinnen wusste, dass er beunruhigt und besorgt um ihn sein sollte. Machte ihn das zu einem schrecklichen Menschen? Natürlich tat es das. Die meiste Zeit war er ein schrecklicher Mensch. Aber er konnte nicht ändern, was er fühlte, nicht, wenn seine Mutter wegen der Machtgier seines Vaters litt.

Deshalb also war er gestern den ganzen Tag in Snapes Büro gewesen und hatte auf Neuigkeiten darüber gewartet, ob sein Vater überlebt hatte oder nicht – irgendwie makaber, wenn man es so betrachtete, aber so war es nun einmal.

Sein Vater war sicher… _für den Moment._

Draco drehte sich um und wollte in die Große Halle gehen, um zu frühstücken, als er Blaise bemerkte, der an die Wand gelehnt dastand und ihn beobachtete. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen und das rechte Bein angewinkelt, so dass sein Fuß auf der unebenen Oberfläche der Wand ruhte. Er wäre der Inbegriff der Coolness und Lässigkeit gewesen, wenn er nicht dieses Scheiß-Grinsen auf dem Gesicht gehabt hätte.

Draco wurde sofort misstrauisch, sein siebter Sinn klingelte fast unkontrollierbar. Er kannte dieses Grinsen sehr gut und seine Erfahrung war, dass es nichts als schlechte Neuigkeiten mit sich brachte. Dass dies nicht jetzt erst kam, sondern Blaise ihm dieses Grinsen bereits den ganzen Morgen zugeworfen hatte, ließ ganz und gar nichts Gutes erahnen. Dies war Blaises _bestreue–mich-mit- Einhornstaub-denn-ich-bin-verdammt-erstaunlich_ -Grinsen. Draco nahm an, dass er irgendwelche schmutzigen Geheimnisse herausgefunden hatte – aber über wen?

„Blaise“, nickt Draco und seine grauen Augen verengten sich. Er sah seinen Freund mit prüfender Miene von oben bis unten an und ließ ihn so wissen, dass er seine Absichten durchschaut hatte.

„Draco“, erwiderte Blaise das Nicken und sein Grinsen wurde so breit, dass es fast sein komplettes Gesicht erfüllte.

_So ein verdammter Scheißdreck. Das war NICHT gut._

Draco starrte ihn an und versuchte herauszufinden, was diese ekelerregende Zurschaustellung seiner Freude verursachte. So wie es aussah, war es etwas sehr anstößiges und Draco hatte das furchtbare Gefühl, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde.

„Warum bist du nicht unten und wartest auf die Kutschen?“, fragte Draco langsam, spielte die Rolle des kaum Interessierten und zeigte nicht den Hauch der Skepsis, die er verspürte.

„Oh, ich wollte meinen besten Freund nur noch einmal sehen, bevor ich abreise, und ihm vielleicht ein Umarmung schenken, da er der entkommen ist, die ich ihm heute Morgen versucht habe zu schenken. Weißt du, du solltest dich privilegiert fühlen, ich umarme nicht jeden. Ich kann die Leute, die ich mit einer Umarmung beschenkt habe, an einer Hand abzählen -“

„ _Mit einer Umarmung beschenkt?_ “, unterbrach Draco ihn bellen vor Lachen. „Du hältst deine Umarmungen für Geschenke?“, kicherte er trotz seines Unwohlseins. Bei Blaise konnte man sich immer darauf verlassen etwas zu lachen zu haben, bei all dem absoluten Mist, der aus seinem Mund kam wie ein Wasserfall.

Blaise grinste. „Es sind Geschenke, von denen du ewig etwas hast. Wenn ich dich erst einmal umarmt habe, wirst du dieses warme Gefühl für den Rest deines Lebens mit dir tragen. Hier“, sagte Blaise und breitete seine Arme weit aus, „ich zeige es dir.“

Draco hörte abrupt auf zu lachen. „Im Ernst, Blaise. Wenn du noch einmal versuchst, mich zu umarmen, _werde_ ich dir weh tun“, warnte er und machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. „Zweimal an einem Tag reicht wirklich, danke.“

Blaise ließ die Arme sinken und schüttelte mit aufgesetzter Bestürzung den Kopf. „Warum musst du dich immer so anstellen? Ich weiß, dass du es lieben würdest. Eines Tages werde ich dich umarmen und dann wirst du dich fragen, warum du dich so lange dagegen gesperrt hast, das sage ich dir. Du wirst von mir verlangen, dass ich dich nur noch umarme.“

Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Blaises Gerede von Umarmungen lenkte ihn vollkommen von seinem vorherigen Misstrauen ab, warum Blaise ihn überhaupt aufgesucht hatte. Denn sicher war keine verdammte Umarmung der Grund. Das war offensichtlich nur ein Trick. Trotzdem funktionierte es zu Blaises Glück. „Okay, das klingt ziemlich lästig, warum um alles in der Welt willst du das tun, wenn du mich danach die ganze Zeit umarmen musst? Wenn du mich fragst, würde ich nur dir einen Gefallen tun. Lass es einfach. _Bitte_ , lass es einfach. Um Himmels Willen.“

In Wahrheit hatte Blaise, soweit Draco sich erinnerte, schon immer versucht, ihn zu umarmen. Ja, das klang merkwürdig – warum wollte Blaise ihn so wahnsinnig gern umarmen? - aber so war es einfach. Draco vermutete, dass es über die Jahre zu einer Art Ziel oder Herausforderung für Blaise geworden war. Wenn er es je schaffte, Draco zu umarmen, würde er sich fühlen, als habe er einen tollen Preis gewonnen. Es würde nie passieren, aber wenn Blaise etwas war, dann hartnäckig. Deshalb schreckte ihn nichts ab, was Draco sagte oder tat… _leider_ , denn er hatte es wirklich versucht.

Blaise seufzte tief. „Gut, gut. Anscheinend ist heute nicht der richtige Tag. Macht nichts, wir haben den Rest unseres Lebens...“ Draco stöhnte gequält. „… Irgendwann habe ich dich so weit, da bin ich mir sicher.“

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher“, erklärte Draco ihm. „Es sei denn, du magst niederschmetternde Enttäuschungen.“

Blaise ignorierte ihn, legte seine rechte Hand an sein Kinn und strich nachdenklich darüber. „Oder vielleicht sollte ich einfach Granger fragen, wie sie es anstellt. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat keine Probleme im Umarmungsbereich, oder in irgendeinem Bereich, was das angeht. Vielleicht kann sie mir einige Tipps geben.“

„Was?“, zischte Draco und das Geräusch war so scharf, dass es die Luft durchschnitt wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter.

„Was?“, echote Blaise ruhig und seine Miene war ein Bild der Unschuld.

Draco starrte Blaise einen langen Moment lang an und sein Herz raste in seiner Brust. Sein Gesichtsausdruck musste lächerlich sein, denn der tiefe Schock, den er gerade empfand, stand sicherlich fest darin geschrieben. Hatte Blaise wirklich gerade gesagt, was Draco dachte? Oder hatte er ihn falsch verstanden? _Was zur Hölle?!_

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?“, fragte Draco langsam mit so leiser und gefährlicher Stimme, dass sie selbst Voldemort verunsichert hätte.

Nicht aber Blaise, oh nein. „Ich sagte“, begann Blaise im Plauderton, als wiederhole er seine Tipps für das Quidditchfinale, „ich sollte Granger fragen, wie sie es anstellt, denn -“

Draco atmete scharf ein und schlug Blaise eine Hand über den Mund, dann sah er sich schnell im Flur um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sie belauschte. Glücklicherweise waren sie immer noch allein.

_Verdammte Scheiße! Wie zur Hölle hatte er das herausgefunden?_

Draco starrte in Blaises Gesicht und beobachtete, wie sein langjähriger Freund ihn seelenruhig anblinzelte, nicht im Geringsten aufgebracht. „Blaise, ich will wissen, was zur Hölle hier los ist. Sofort!“, knurrte er drohend. Die Art und Weise wie Blaise so gleichgültig darauf reagierte, war in der Tat sehr aufschlussreich. Er hatte dies nicht einfach erraten oder war über irgendetwas gestolpert und hatte daraus seine Schlüsse gezogen. Er hatte mit jemandem gesprochen, dessen war Draco sich sicher. Und da Blaise nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte, blieb nur noch eine andere Person. _Granger_. Ja, sie war wieder _Granger_ , denn er war _echt sauer!_

Blaise sah ihn ausdruckslos an und deutete auf Dracos Hand, die immer noch auf seinem Mund lag.

_Oh._

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und zog seine Hand weg. Dann begann er auf und ab zu gehen, mit langen, energischen Schritten, wie ein eingesperrtes wildes Tier.

Blaise sah extrem zufrieden mit sich aus, als er sich auf den Rand des Fenstersimses setzte und Dracos aufgebrachte Gestalt mit dem Blick hin und her verfolgte. Alles, was ihm jetzt noch fehlte, war eine Schüssel voll Popcorn und er wäre startklar.

„Also?!“, fauchte Draco, nachdem volle zwei Minuten vergangen waren, blieb direkt vor Blaise stehen und baute sich mit seiner großen, einschüchternden Gestalt vor ihm auf. Bei jedem anderen hätte es funktioniert, jeder andere hätte ihm sofort stotternd sein Herz ausgeschüttet, aber Blaise war schon immer anders gewesen.

„Also was?“, fragte Blaise und sah zu ihm auf, wobei ihn eine irgendwie friedvolle Aura umgab, die ehrlich gesagt nicht zu der Situation passte und Draco nur noch mehr erzürnte.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST LOS!?“, brüllte Draco fast.

Blaise lehnte sich angesichts der Lautstärke zurück und wackelte mit einem Finger in seinem Ohr, bevor er antwortete. „Oh, das. Na ja, ich weiß von dir und Granger“, erklärte er dem Blonden und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Komm schon, Draco, du solltest auf dem Laufenden bleiben.“

Dracos Miene verdunkelte sich. „Stell mich nicht auf die Probe, Blaise“, warnte er und hielt dem anderen Jungen seinen Finger vor das Gesicht. „Nicht in dieser Sache. Wann hat sie mit dir gesprochen?“

„Gestern“, antwortete Blaise und gab ein wenig nach. Er hatte gehofft, ihn noch ein wenig mehr zu ärgern, das war deutlich, aber er merkte offensichtlich, dass Draco seine Grenze fast erreicht hatte und das es nicht gut für seine Gesundheit wäre, wenn er den Blonden noch weiter reizte. Deshalb sprach er weiter und gab Draco einen kurzen Überblick darüber, wie sich alles zugetragen hatte.

„Einfach unglaublich, _verdammt_ “, murmelte Draco, als Blaise fertig war. „Verdammte _Scheiße_. Gott sei Dank ist sie zu dir gegangen und nicht zu irgendjemandem anderen.“

„Genau das habe ich auch gesagt“, nickte Blaise zustimmend. „Sie kann ums _Verrecken_ nicht lügen.“ Draco warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Tut mir leid“, sagte er und hielt verteidigend die Hände hoch, „… aber sie kann es nicht“, beendete er den Satz flüsternd.

Natürlich konnte sie das nicht, verdammt. Draco wusste bereits, dass sie eine schlechte Lügnerin war, aber _Scheiße_ , das war alles seine Schuld. Er hätte ihr einfach eine schnelle Antwort schreiben sollen, so dass sie nicht vor Sorge ihren Verstand verloren hätte. Um ehrlich zu sein, ging es immer noch nicht in seinen Kopf, _warum_ sie sich überhaupt Sorgen um ihn machte. Das war für ihn ein völlig neuer Gedanke und zwar einer, an den er sich offenbar noch gewöhnen musste. Aber was ihn gerade wirklich völlig aus der Bahn brachte war, wie gut Blaise das alles aufnahm, besonders in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er es erst gestern herausgefunden hatte.

Draco warf Blaise einen Blick zu, als seien diesem plötzlich Hörner und ein Schwanz gewachsen. „Du nimmst das ziemlich gelassen hin“, fauchte er mit anklagender Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass du merkwürdig bist und auf kaum eine Situation angemessen reagierst, aber du musst doch _sicher_ irgendetwas _dazu_ zu sagen haben?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

Blaise schien eine Weile darüber nachzudenken, dann antwortete er schließlich. „Oh! Ja, tatsächlich. Meinst du, du könntest Granger fragen, ob sie bei der reizenden Miss Luna Lovegood ein gutes Wort für mich einlegt?“, fragte er und seine dunklen braunen Augen waren groß und erwartungsvoll.

Draco starrte ihn erstaunt an. „Ist das dein verdammter Ernst? Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast? Du möchtest, dass ich Hermione dazu bringe, Lovegood von dir vorzuschwärmen? _Ernsthaft?!_ “

„Na ja, was willst du sonst von mir hören?“, fragte Blaise, neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Draco ratlos an.

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, explodierte Draco frustriert. „Vielleicht will ich erst einmal, dass du mich anschreist? Mich einen verdammten Idioten nennst? Irgendetwas in der Art! Um Himmels Willen, Blaise. Kannst du nicht einmal im Leben normal reagieren?“ Er sah seinen Freund fast verzweifelt an. Er _wollte_ angebrüllt werden, vielleicht würde das ihm die benötigte Kraft geben, um das Richtige zu tun.

Blaise lächelte und stand auf. „Draco, du bist ein kluger Mann… _normalerweise_ “, begann er aufrichtig und legte seine rechte Hand fest auf die Schulter des Blonden. „Du brauchst mich nicht, damit ich dir sage, was für ein verdammter Idiot du bist… Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir das bereits sehr wohl bewusst ist“, schloss er nüchtern.

Draco lächelte, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. „Na, vielen Dank auch. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das als Kompliment verstehen oder furchtbar beleidigt sein soll.“

„Sieh es als beides. Es gibt da tatsächlich eine Sache, die ich gern tun würde, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?“, fragte Blaise liebenswürdig und hielt seine Hand vor Draco in die Höhe.

Draco hatte kaum zustimmend mit dem Kopf genickt, als Blaise seine Hand schnell nach oben riss und ihm hart gegen den Hinterkopf schlug.

„ _Au!_ “, jammerte der Blonde und rieb sich mit finsterem Blick die schmerzende Stelle.

„Tut mir leid, aber das hast du verdient.“

Draco seufzte. „Ja, das nehme ich auch an. Zumindest war das eine etwas angemessenere Reaktion, wenn auch etwas verspätet. Nichtsdestotrotz, gut gemacht.“

„Danke. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es viel zu spät ist, dir jetzt Verstand einzuprügeln, aber es lässt mich mich definitiv besser fühlen, also war es nicht umsonst“, erklärte Blaise ihm, während er sich für eine Umarmung näher beugte.

„Oh, nicht schon wieder“, stöhnte Draco, drückte entschlossen gegen seine Brust und hielt ihn auf einer Armlänge Abstand. Blaise spitzte die Lippen und machte Kussgeräusche, während er verbissen versuchte, seine Arme um den Blonden zu schlingen. „Verpiss dich, Blaise“, knurrte dieser durch und durch verärgert. „Wenn du mich küsst, _werde_ ich dich umbringen. _Hör auf_!“

„Aber warum? Du umarmst und küsst Granger die ganze Zeit“, schmollte Blaise und sah entrüstet aus. „Das ist nicht fair. Ich kenne dich schon viel länger als sie dich.“

„Erstens ist das irrelevant. Zweitens – bist du eifersüchtig?“, sagte er halb grinsend und halb stirnrunzelnd. „Drittens tue ich mit Hermione eine Menge Dinge, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich sie mit dir tun werde. Hör auf, dich so albern zu benehmen.“

Blaise strahlte plötzlich und seine Augen glitzerten voll kaum beherrschter Heiterkeit. „Darauf wette ich, du scharfer Hund. Ich will Details über all diese _Dinge_ , die du mit _Hermione_ tust. Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten keinen Fick mehr gehabt, ich brauche etwas, an das ich denken kann, wenn ich -“

Draco gab ihm einen leichten, aber wirkungsvollen Klaps auf die Wange. „Wage es nicht, an Hermione zu denken, wenn du dir einen runterholst, sonst hacke ich ihn dir ab!“, knurrte er drohend. „Hast du mich verstanden?“

Blaise presste seine Lippen zusammen, um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Perfekt.“

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher das gerade gekommen war, aber der Gedanke, dass Blaise, _oder auch sonst irgendjemand_ , in irgendeiner sexuellen Hinsicht an Hermione dachte, weckte in ihm das Bedürfnis, diverse gewaltsame Morde zu begehen.

„Verdammt, Partner, du bist echt am Arsch“, erklärte Blaise ihm ziemlich direkt und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf.

„Was? Was meinst du damit? Ich bin nicht am Arsch. Warum sollte ich am Arsch sein? Meinst du wegen meiner Reaktion eben?“, plapperte Draco und versuchte verzweifelt, die ganze Sache als Missverständnis abzutun, wirkte aber stattdessen wie ein stammelnder Irrer. „Das war nur eine natürliche Reaktion auf jemanden, der Fantasievorstellungen haben möchte, von meiner… von meiner… von _Hermione_.“

Blaise verschränkte die Arme und durchbohrte Draco mit einem berechnenden Blick. „Uh-uh“, machte er, schüttelte den Kopf und schürzte die Lippen. „Das war alles, aber nicht normal. Das war _übelkeiterregend_. Du hattest in der Vergangenheit nie Probleme damit, mir von deinen Sex-Eskapaden zu erzählen, tatsächlich hast du mir die Informationen ganz freiwillig angeboten, _und sehr detailliert_ , ohne dass ich überhaupt fragen musste.“

Draco grinste höhnisch und versuchte ihn abzuwimmeln. „Meinetwegen, auch wenn ich es ganz anders in Erinnerung habe. Du bist ein nerviger Penner!“

Blaise wollte etwas sagen, aber Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Kannst du bitte einfach aufhören? Ich will nicht darüber sprechen! Es spielt sowieso keine Rolle. Es wird nicht halten, also was soll`s.“ Er gab sein Bestes, um gleichgültig auszusehen, als sei das so oder so nicht von Bedeutung, aber tief drinnen wusste er, dass das nicht stimmte, denn sie bedeutete ihm etwas. Mehr als sie sollte.

„Es wird nicht halten?“, fragte Blaise und runzelte die Stirn. „Denkst du das wirklich?“

„Natürlich hält es nicht.“ Draco lachte freudlos. „Was glaubst du, wird passieren, wenn sie herausfindet...“ Er verstummte und warf einen Blick auf seinen linken Arm. _Sie wird meilenweit weglaufen. Sie wird angewidert sein. Sie wird mich hassen_. Er schloss die Augen, ballte die Fäuste und biss die Zähne fest zusammen.

Zum ersten Mal während dieser gesamten Unterhaltung, sah Blaise tatsächlich besorgt um seinen Freund aus. „Draco, du musst es ihr sagen und wenn du meinst, dass du das nicht kannst, dann solltest du es beenden. Ganz egal was du tust, es wird euch beiden am Ende nur noch mehr wehtun, wenn du nichts tust. Du kannst so nicht weitermachen. Es ist euch beiden gegenüber nicht fair.“

Draco stieß einen tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase aus und öffnete die Augen. Der Blick, der ihm begegnete, ließ ihn sich augenblicklich unwohl fühlen. Blaise kannte ihn sehr gut, wahrscheinlich besser als irgendjemand sonst. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu lügen und zu versuchen es aussehen zu lassen, als würde sie ihm nichts bedeuten oder als wäre es ihm egal, denn Blaise würde ihn durchschauen. Natürlich würde er mitspielen, was auch immer Draco sagte, aber Draco war müde, er war es leid, Blaise etwas vorzumachen. „Ich weiß“, nickte er. „Du hast Recht. Ich spreche nach den Weihnachtsferien mit ihr.“

„Gut.“ Blaise gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Rücken. „Wer weiß, vielleicht überrascht sie dich. Sie ist immerhin eine Gryffindor. Du weißt, wie sie sind. Sie tun genau das Gegenteil von dem, was du denkst. Sie gehen einem verdammt auf den Geist. Jedenfalls muss ich jetzt echt flitzen, sonst verbringe ich Weihnachten hier mit dir.“

„Oh Gott, _nein_. Das darf nicht passieren“, scherzte Draco und gab ihm einen Schubs. "Grüß deine Mutter von mir und… wie heißt er? Frank?“

„Nein, der war letztes Jahr ihr Macker. Dieses Jahr ist es Sergio. Ich habe den Burschen noch nicht kennengelernt, aber ich bin mir sicher, er ist genauso entzückend, wie seine Vorgänger“, spottete Blaise und seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Pass auf dich auf, Draco. Wir sehen uns in wenigen Wochen. Oh, und vergiss nicht dafür zu sorgen, dass Hermione bei Luna ein gutes Wort für mich einlegt, möglichst bevor ihr _das Gespräch_ führt… nur für den Fall, dass sie dich Unglücksvogel verlässt, weißt du? Zumindest einer von uns sollte doch glücklich sein, meinst du nicht?“, zwinkerte er, drehte sich um und ging davon.

Draco lächelte schief und schüttelte den Kopf. _Verdammter Wichser._ Aber das mochte er an Blaise am meisten. Er nahm nichts wirklich ernst, er konnte in so ziemlich jeder Situation irgendetwas gutes finden, ganz egal, was es war. Man könnte meinen das wäre nicht hilfreich und würde Draco verärgern, und manchmal tat es das vielleicht auch, aber es bewahrte ihn auch davor, vollkommen auszurasten. Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was er ohne Blaise täte. Er half ihm durch einige der schwersten Zeiten… mit seinem fragwürdigen Charme und tiefstem Sarkasmus. Trotzdem würde Draco ihn sich nicht anders wünschen.

Die Minuten wurden zu Stunden und die Stunden zu Tagen und noch ehe Draco es bemerkt hatte, war es Weihnachten geworden.

Er hatte das Gefühl, in der vergangenen Woche nichts anderes getan zu haben, als am Verschwindekabinett zu arbeiten. Er war so dicht davor es zu reparieren und gleichzeitig so weit davon entfernt. Es war unglaublich frustrierend. Er hatte es geschafft, leblose Gegenstände zum Schwesterschrank bei Borgin und Burkes zu schicken, aber sie waren nie zurückgekehrt. Er verstand einfach nicht _warum nicht_ , er hatte buchstäblich alles ausprobiert, trotzdem funktionierte es einfach nicht richtig.

Draco entschied, dass er sich angesichts des Weihnachtstages einen Tag frei geben würde und schwor sich, nicht daran zu denken, wie sehr er alles vermasselte. Er würde den Schrank morgen früh gleich als erstes mit klarem Kopf in Angriff nehmen und den Rest der Zeit, bis die Schüler zurückkehrten, mit allem, was ihm möglich war, damit verbringen, das verdammte Ding ein für alle Mal zu reparieren. Er fürchtete sich, daran zu denken, was passieren würde, wenn er versagte. Der Dunkle Lord war in letzter Zeit zunehmend ungeduldig geworden und Snape hatte Draco erklärt, dass er es bitter bezahlen müsste, wenn er ihn nicht sehr bald repariert haben würde. Und dann war da noch das Problem mit Dumbledore, der alte Kauz war _immer noch_ am Leben, nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte… gut, das war gelogen. Draco hatte es nicht wirklich versucht. Wenn er Dumbledores Tod _wirklich_ gewollt hätte, wäre die Sache längst erledigt. Er mochte den alten Bastard nicht besonders, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er ihn umbringen wollte. Draco hatte mit einer verfluchten Halskette und einer vergifteten Flasche Whiskey herumgebastelt, in der Hoffnung, sie würden schließlich in der Hand des großen Albus Dumbledore landen und ihn ins Jenseits geleiten, ohne dass Draco wirklich etwas tun müsste. Aber wann war etwas je so unkompliziert und einfach gewesen? Am Ende war alles, was Draco geschafft hatte, fast Katie Bell und Ron Weasley zu töten. _Herrgott_. Das war eine weitere Sache, für die Hermione ihn hassen würde, wenn sie es je herausfände. Wenn sie je über die Tatsache hinwegkäme, dass er ein Todesser war, so bezweifelte er sehr stark, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde, dass er fast einen ihrer besten Freunde getötet hatte, ganz egal wie indirekt das geschehen war. Aber es gab nichts, was er daran ändern konnte, deshalb war es sinnlos, sich damit fertigzumachen.

Draco ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem prasselnden Feuer. Es war merkwürdig, der einzige dort zu sein, da der Raum normalerweise voll lebhafter Betriebsamkeit war. Alles war so still und ruhig, außer den leise knisternden Flammen im Kamin. Sogar der See hinter den Fenstern schien reglos dazuliegen, nicht ein einziger Grindeloh war in Sicht. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gefiel oder ob er es durch und durch hasste. Da er nicht zum Frühstück auftauchte, brachten die Hauselfen ihm Toast mit Bacon und Eiern und eine große Kanne Kaffee nach unten, wahrscheinlich auf Anweisung von Professor McGonagall, die eine der wenigen Lehrer war, die während der Ferien hiergeblieben waren. Er aß langsam und nahm sich Zeit, jeden Bissen zu genießen. Ja, es waren nur Bacon und Eier, aber Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich darauf geachtet hatte, was er aß. Alles schien dieser Tage irgendwie gleich zu schmecken und meistens schaufelte er es sowieso zu schnell hinunter, als dass er bemerken würde, was er aß. Dies war eine angenehme Abwechslung. Er fragte sich, ob er je wieder an einen Punkt seines Lebens kommen würde, an dem es ihm möglich wäre, einfach dazusitzen und sich die Zeit zu nehmen, eine Mahlzeit zu genießen. Die meiste Zeit schien es unmöglich, aber es gab diese Momente, an denen Hoffnung durchschimmerte. Ironischerweise passierte das immer dann, wenn er mit Hermione zusammen war, was lächerlich und, um ehrlich zu sein, grausam war. Nachdem er „das Gespräch“ mit ihr geführt hätte, würde alles vorbei sein. Es ging kein Weg daran vorbei. Er musste es ihr sagen. Es war, wie Blaise gesagt hatte - alles andere wäre keinem von ihnen beiden gegenüber fair. Er musste nur die Kraft sammeln, es zu tun… oder er könnte es beenden und einfach gar nichts sagen. Aber Draco wusste, dass das nicht richtig wäre, das konnte er ihr nicht antun, sie verdiente die Wahrheit.

Nachdem er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, füllte er seine Kaffeetasse und griff sich ein altes Quidditch-Magazin vom Beistelltisch. Daneben lag eine aktuelle Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ , aber Draco ignorierte sie. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, einen weiteren Artikel über all die Gründe zu lesen, warum Lucius Malfoy auf der Flucht war. Er würde sich lieber die Augen ausstechen, als diesen Blödsinn zu lesen.

Hin und wieder sah er von der Zeitschrift auf und warf einen Blick auf die kleine Anzahl Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Sie waren offensichtlich für ihn – für wen sonst sollten sie sein? - aber er konnte sich einfach nicht durchringen, dorthin zu gehen und sie zu öffnen. Es lag vielleicht daran, dass er wusste, dass keines davon von seinen Eltern oder genauer gesagt von seiner Mutter war. Normalerweise überschüttete sie ihn zum Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten mit Geschenken, und die Tatsache, dass sie das dieses Weihnachten nicht konnte, erinnerte ihn nur daran, wie beschissen alles war. In jeder anderen Situation würde ein Berg von Geschenken auf ihn warten. Ganz egal, was passiert wäre, seine Mutter hätte alles möglich gemacht. Es war nicht so, dass es ihm überhaupt um diese verdammten Geschenke ging, es war einfach nur so, dass der Grund für ihr eindeutiges Fehlen wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube war. Also ließ er sie dort, hübsch verpackt und unberührt.

Irgendwann gegen halb fünf am Nachmittag, nachdem er aus einem zweistündigen Mittagsschlaf erwacht war, stand Draco auf und entschied sich, eine schöne lange und heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Hauptsächlich, um noch etwas mehr von dem Tag herumzukriegen, aber auch, weil er sich ziemlich eklig fühlte, nach seinem spontanen Schläfchen.

Wie sich herausstellte, war eine Dusche genau das, was er brauchte. Er verbrachte eine gute halbe Stunde damit, sich von Kopf bis Fuß zu waschen und verwendete einige seiner Lieblingspflegeprodukte. Blaise und Theo lachten immer darüber, wie viele unterschiedliche Körper- und Haartinkturen er hatte, aber Draco fand nichts Falsches daran, sich selbst angemessen zu pflegen und warum sollte er nicht gut riechen, wenn er schon dabei war? Es gab nichts schlimmeres als stinkende Jungen im Teenageralter. Dafür würde Draco sich verbürgen, allein in seinem Jahrgang gab es davon mehrere. Glücklicherweise musste Draco mit keinem von ihnen den Schlafsaal teilen. _Widerliche Kreaturen_. Zwar war Theo dafür bekannt, seine Umgebung ab und zu vollzustinken, aber das war mit einem Tritt in den Hintern in Richtung der Duschen schnell behoben.

Als er mit duschen fertig war, trocknete er sich schnell mit einem Handtuch ab und zog eine locker sitzende graue Schlafanzughose an. Es war so befreiend, keine Unterwäsche zu tragen, das sollte er wirklich öfter tun. Er entschied, auf ein T-Shirt zu verzichten, da er von der kochend heißen Dusche extrem überhitzt war.

Er rubbelte seine Haare mit dem Handtuch trocken und ging schnell mit einem Kamm durch seine platinblonden Strähnen, während er sich zum ersten Mal seit gefühlten Wochen im Spiegel betrachtete. Er bemerkte, dass seine Haare oben einige Zentimeter gewachsen waren und ihm jetzt unordentlich über die Stirn bis hinunter zu seinen Augenbrauen fielen. Die Seiten waren immer noch kurz und sahen gepflegt genug aus, deshalb machte er sich nicht die Mühe, einen Haarschneidezauber anzuwenden. Allerdings würde er nicht zulassen, dass sie noch viel länger wurden, er konnte lange Haare nicht ausstehen. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Vater und er hatte schon genug Eigenschaften seines Vaters, mit denen er zurechtkommen musste. Alles in allem hatte er das Gefühl, nicht so schlecht auszusehen wie er angenommen hatte. Vermutlich lag es an der Dusche, aber seine Haut sah aus, als würde sie leuchten und war schön rosig, was ihn jung und voller Leben aussehen ließ. Trotzdem musste er feststellen, dass sein Gesicht anders aussah, er fand nur nicht heraus, was genau es war. Seine Augen hatten dieselbe eisgraue Farbe wie immer und auch seine Wangen- und Kieferknochen waren so markant wie sonst. Vielleicht waren es seine Bartstoppeln? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er schlug sich jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile mit Bartstoppeln herum, und sie waren so hell, dass man sie sowieso kaum sah.

_Was war es dann?_

Draco stützte sich mit den Handballen am Rand des Waschbeckens ab, so dass seine Arme das gesamte Gewicht seines Oberkörpers trugen und lehnte sich dichter zum Spiegel. Er starrte sein Gesicht an, untersuchte es genauestens, als würde ihm das helfen, herauszufinden, warum sein Gesicht so vertraut und gleichzeitig so fremd aussah.

Plötzlich gab es einen lautes Krachen aus einer Duschkabine und erschrocken rutschte Draco mit der linken Hand ab, so dass sein linker Unterarm gegen den Rand des Waschbeckens stieß.

„Scheiße!“, knurrte er und biss vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammen. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Unterarm und sah nichts, aber es brannte wie Feuer.

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!_

Natürlich hätte das normalerweise nicht weh getan. Er war kein Weichei… zumindest nicht mehr, aber er hatte direkt die Stelle getroffen, wo das Dunkle Mal saß und es tat verdammt weh! Es fühlte sich an, als würden die Flammen des Höllenfeuers buchstäblich den Weg seinen Arm hinauflecken.

Draco schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, der neben dem Waschbecken lag und zielte mit der Spitze auf seinen Unterarm, doch dann zögerte er… _Mist._ Er hatte Angst, es sich anzusehen, er hatte sich seit Wochen nicht getraut, das zu tun. Jeden Morgen verstärkte er einfach nur den bestehenden _Abdeckzauber_ und ging fröhlich seiner Wege. Der Schmerz war mit jedem Tag stärker geworden und zeitweise war er unerträglich, aber er hatte ihn dummerweise ignoriert. Ein paar Male hatte er sogar versucht, es mit Schmerztränken auszublenden, auch wenn sie manchmal nicht gut gewirkt hatten. So wie es sich anfühlte, hatte er gewusst, dass es schlimm sein musste – _das war der Grund, warum er es sich nicht ansehen wollte_ – aber er konnte nichts daran ändern, was wäre also der Sinn darin, sich selbst krank zu machen vor Sorge? Er hatte genug Probleme, auch ohne dass er Panik hatte, sein Arm könnte jeden Augenblick abfallen. Stattdessen versuchte er einfach so zu tun, als wäre alles gut und hoffte, dass es sich schließlich von selbst wieder gab. Offensichtlich klappte das nicht besonders gut.

Draco wappnete sich für das was kommen würde, ließ schnell den _Abdeckzauber_ verschwinden und keuchte bei dem scheußlichen Anblick, der sich seinen Augen bot.

„ _Oh, verdammt_ “, hauchte er und starrte mit angewidertem Entsetzen auf seinen Arm.

Was für ein Fiasko, was für ein absolutes, verdammtes Fiasko.

Es war entzündet, blutig und nässte – erheblich schlimmer, als es vor wenigen Wochen noch gewesen war. Sein gesamter Unterarm war in alarmierenden Violett- und Blautönen blutunterlaufen. Es sah aus, als habe jemand entschieden, seinen Frust mit einem großen, stumpfen Gegenstand an seinem Arm auszulassen. Trotz all dem war das Dunkle Mal dort groß und unübersehbar, im Zentrum all der Zerstörung. Er hatte vorhin in Gedanken darüber gescherzt, dass sein Arm abfallen könnte, aber wenn er ihn jetzt ansah, wirkte es, als könne das tatsächlich passieren. Es war schlimm und wurde offensichtlich noch schlimmer. Was zur Hölle sollte er tun? Er konnte nicht in den Krankenflügel gehen und Madam Pomfrey bitten, ihn zu heilen.

Draco ließ seinen Zauberstab ins Waschbecken fallen und begann, die lange Reihe von Schränken einen nach dem anderen aufzureißen, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das helfen könnte. Er fand eine Flasche mit Schmerztrank und ein Gefäß mit Salbe, die bei kleineren Schnitten und Blutergüssen angewendet wurde.

Er zog mit seinen Zähnen den Stopfen aus der Flasche mit Schmerztrank und spuckte ihn quer durch den Raum. Er traf auf einer der Waschtischflächen auf, prallte davon ab und rollte über den Fliesenboden in eine der Duschkabinen. Er stürzte den Trank schnell bis auf den letzten Tropfen in einem Zug hinunter, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, zu lesen, was auf dem Etikett stand ( _ **Warnung, nicht mehr als 5ml innerhalb von 24 Stunden einnehmen**_ ).

Draco ließ die leere Flasche in den Abfalleimer fallen und öffnete das Gefäß mit der Salbe. Glücklicherweise war es die geruchlose Variante, Dracos Nase würde bei der ganzen Geschichte also nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden. Es brannte, als er die gelartige Substanz auf seinem ganzen Arm verteilte und sie sanft in seine empfindliche Haut einrieb und dann dort, wo es nötig war noch etwas mehr auftrug.

Als er fertig sah, besah er sich seine Arbeit. Draco konnte einige der Blutergüsse vor seinen Augen verschwinden sehen, aber er sah auch neue Blutergüsse auftauchen und die verschwundenen ersetzen. _Was zur Hölle war das?_ Er runzelte tief die Stirn. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es musste Dunkle Magie sein, die das verursachte. Das Bluten und Nässen hatte allerdings überwiegend aufgehört, das war immerhin etwas, aber die Haut war nicht geheilt worden, wie das hätte geschehen sollen. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht beklagen, denn sein Arm fühlte sich wirklich besser an. Der Schmerz war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie er gewesen war, auch wenn er annahm, dass das an dem Trank lag und nicht an der Salbe. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, sprach einen schnellen Abdeckzauber und beobachtete, wie sein Arm wieder „ _normal_ “ wurde. Er versuchte, nicht über die Tatsache nachzudenken, dass er ihn den ganzen Weg bis hoch zu seinen Oberarmmuskeln wirken lassen musste, um die Blutergüsse zu verbergen, die sich mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit auszubreiten schienen. Er würde die Sache von jetzt an im Auge behalten müssen, und wenn es notwendig werden würde, würde er Snape davon berichten müssen. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Snape war klug, er sollte in der Lage sein, das aufzuhalten, was auch immer es war, das mit ihm passierte. _Hoffentlich_.

Draco verließ das Badezimmer und schwebte die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf, zumindest fühlte es sich an als schwebte er. Offensichtlich schlug der Schmerztrank zu und wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte es sich _wirklich verdammt gut an_.

„Mr Malfoy?“, ertönte eine besorgte und doch strenge Stimme.

Draco erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und wandte sich in Richtung der Stimme um. „McGonagall?“, sagte er in überraschtem Tonfall. „Ich meine _Professor_.“

_Was zur Hölle machte sie hier?_

Sie starrten einander mehrere unangenehme Sekunden lang an, zumindest fühlte Draco sich unwohl. McGonagall sah so streng aus wie immer. Er versuchte, nicht an die Tatsache zu denken, dass er halb nackt war und keine Unterwäsche trug. _Scheiße_. Merkte sie es? Die Hose war sehr dünn und Draco war sich sicher, dass, wenn sie hinsehen würde, sie definitiv die Umrisse seines schlaffen Schwanzes sehen würde.

Aber natürlich sah sie nicht auf seinen Schwanz. Das hier war McGonagall und nicht die Scheiß - Pansy Parkinson.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Mr Malfoy?“, fragte sie und hatte ihren Blick spekulativ verengt. „Ich bin sofort gekommen, nachdem ich Ihre Nachricht erhalten habe.“

„Meine Nachricht?“, fragte Draco und ein Stirnrunzeln legte die Stelle zwischen seinen Augenbrauen in Falten. „Welche Nachricht?“

McGonagall seufzte und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, Sie haben mir keine Nachricht geschickt, dass Sie krank sind, Mr Malfoy?“

„Nein“, sagte Draco langsam und ließ seine Knöchel auf sehr untypische Weise knacken. Er fühlte sich ungewöhnlich unbehaglich, so nahezu nackt vor McGonagall zu stehen. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er mit seinen Händen tun sollte. Wichtiger allerdings war, wer zur Hölle sich als er ausgeben und ihr eine Nachricht schicken würde?… Herrgott, es musste Blaise gewesen sein, _der Idiot_. Er hoffte wahrscheinlich, dass Draco den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum nutzte und sich überall im Raum einen runterholte.

McGonagalls Lippen wurden dünn. Sie sah nicht glücklich damit aus, getäuscht worden zu sein. „Ich hatte bereits den Verdacht. Es schien nicht zu Ihnen zu passen, aber ich konnte es auch nicht ignorieren, falls Sie wirklich krank gewesen wären. Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, wer die Nachricht geschickt haben könnte?“, fragte sie streng.

_Ja. Blaise Zabini, der Klugscheißer._

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Professor, ich habe keine Ahnung.“

Sie verzog das Gesicht und sah zur Decke. „Gut, da es Ihnen gut geht, werde ich Sie sich selbst überlassen. Ich nehme an, Sie werden uns beim Weihnachtsessen keine Gesellschaft leisten?“ Sie schürzte die Lippen und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Nein“, sagte Draco und lächelte schmal. „Mir ist nicht wirklich danach.“

„Wie Sie wollen. Ich werde die Hauselfen anweisen, Ihnen etwas hinunter zu schicken“, sagte sie, während sie sich umdrehte, um zu gehen. Sie verharrte kurz und warf einen Blick auf die ungeöffneten Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt. Dracos Schultern verhärteten sich als Reaktion, er war sich sicher, dass sie dies gleich kommentieren würde und bereitete sich darauf vor, ihr zu sagen, sie solle sich um ihre eigenen Scheiß-Angelegenheiten kümmern – was machte es schon, dass sie eine Professorin war? Das gab ihr nicht das Recht, eine neugierige Kuh zu sein, aber alles, was sie sagte, war: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Mr Malfoy.“

Draco nickte einmal, wenn auch etwas steif. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Professor“, antwortete er in eher kühlem Tonfall. Er wartete, bis die Wand sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, dann drehte er sich um und warf sich auf eines der Sofas.

Verdammte Scheiße, er brauchte einen Drink.

Draco warf einen neugierigen Blick in Richtung des Baumes und erspähte ein grellbunt verpacktes Geschenk, das auffällig wie eine Flasche geformt war.

_Oh bitte, lass es irgendetwas schmackhaftes sein._

Draco rollte sich seitwärts vom Sofa, ging hinüber zum Baum und schnappte sich das Geschenk.

  
Er riss das leuchtend pink und goldene Geschenkpapier auf und stöhnte augenblicklich tief zufrieden. Es war eine Flasche von Ogdens bestem Feuerwhiskey. _Danke an Merlin und wen auch immer, der so barmherzig gewesen war, sie ihm zu schenken._ Er drehte die Geschenkkarte um und las:

_**Fröhliche Scheiß-Weihnachten, du elender Bastard. Ich dachte, du würdest dies zu schätzen wissen.** _   
_**Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen.** _   
_**Blaise x** _

Draco grinste. „Ach Blaise. Damit hast du alles wiedergutgemacht, denke ich.“ Er zog den Korken heraus und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, während er sich umdrehte und zurück zum Sofa ging. Er und der Feuerwhiskey würden gute Freunde werden, in dem Sinne, dass er plante, die Flasche bis auf den letzten Tropfen zu leeren.

Er war auf halbem Weg zurück zum Sofa und wollte gerade den zweiten Schluck aus der Flasche nehmen, als er direkt in etwas festes und eindeutig menschenähnliches lief. Zumindest fühlte es sich menschenähnlich an, sicher wusste er es nicht, denn was auch immer es war, es war vollkommen unsichtbar.

Draco spuckte den Feuerwhiskey aus und dieser spritzte beeindruckend weit durch den Raum. Er stolperte zurück und starrte auf die leere Stelle vor ihm. Da war nichts, nicht die leichteste Veränderung in der Luft, kein flimmernder Glanz… dies war kein _Desillusionierungszauber_. Dies war irgendetwas anderes.

„Wer ist da? Zeig dich!“, befahl Draco und seine Sinne waren auf das Äußerste gespannt. Er verkorkte die Flasche wieder, stellte sie auf den am nächsten stehenden Tisch und seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich. Ihm fiel nur ein Gegenstand ein, der jemanden so vollkommen unsichtbar machen konnte, und es gab nur eine Person in der gesamten Zaubererwelt, die diesen Gegenstand besaß.

Draco biss die Zähne _fest_ zusammen.

Wenn Potter sich jetzt offenbarte, würde er ihn umbringen. Er würde seine bloßen Hände benutzen, um diesen unausstehlichen Scheißkerl zu erwürgen.

„Ich warne dich, wenn du dich nicht sofort zeigst -“ Draco verstummte und riss den Mund auf.

_Was zur Hölle?_

Draco starrte schockiert auf den Kopf voller wilder Locken, der sich vor ihm materialisierte.

„Hermione? Was zur Hölle machst du hier?“, fragte er barscher, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Aber verdammt, was tat sie hier?… Wie?… _Warum?_

Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah furchtbar nervös aus. „Na ja“, begann sie, atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Draco. „Ich war im Fuchsbau mit… du weißt schon, _allen._ Wir hatten einen traumhaften Tag.“ Sie verstummte, knetete nervös ihre Hände und in ihrer Miene spiegelte sich große Bedrängnis wider. „Meine Eltern waren da, wir waren gerade fertig mit Abendessen und hatten uns alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt, um Radio zu hören, Butterbier zu trinken und einige Weihnachtslieder zu singen – es klang _schrecklich_ , sollte ich hinzufügen – als mir plötzlich klar wurde… Ich wollte nicht dort sein.“ Sie sah auf und fixierte Draco mit einem Blick, der die gesamte Luft aus dem Raum zu saugen schien.

Draco schluckte und sah sie intensiv an, während er darauf wartete, dass sie fortfuhr. Seine Gedanken rasten und sein Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust.

„Theoretisch war es der perfekte Weihnachtstag. Ich war von den Menschen umgeben, die ich liebe, mein Bauch war voll und Gelächter überall um mich herum, aber -“ sie ging auf ihn zu, streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf seine nackte Brust, „alles, woran ich denken konnte, warst du und dass du hier bist – _allein_. Niemand sollte Weihnachten allein sein“, sagte sie leise, strich mit den Fingern über sein Schlüsselbein und genoss, wie er leicht erschauderte.

Draco stand wie angewurzelt da und versuchte, alles aufzunehmen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, während er zugleich herauszufinden versuchte, was das alles bedeutete. Soweit er verstanden hatte, hatte sie ihre Familie und ihre Freunde am Weihnachtstag verlassen, um bei _ihm_ zu sein. War er auf irgendeinem Trip? Hatte er zu viel von diesem Schmerztrank genommen? Vielleicht war sie gar nicht hier und er halluzinierte nur?

„Freust du dich nicht, dass ich gekommen bin?“, fragte sie nach einer vollen Minute des Schweigens, in der Draco nicht einmal ein Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte. Sie ließ ihre Hand fallen und wandte den Blick von ihm ab. „Ich hätte dir vermutlich vorher Bescheid sagen sollen, aber ich wollte dich überraschen.“ Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und es wirkte auf Draco so, als überdachte sie gerade ihre Entscheidung zu kommen.

„Hermione“, sagte er, nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Ich freue mich“, erklärte er ihr bestimmt. „Natürlich tue ich das. Ich...“ Er verstummte, streichelte ihre Wange mit seinem Daumen und sein Blick wanderte über ihr errötetes Gesicht. Sie war hier. Sie war wirklich hier. Das war _verrückt_. „Ich verstehe es nur nicht. Warum solltest du deine Familie und Freunde verlassen, um _mich_ zu besuchen.“

Hermione sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an und blinzelte. Sie sah erschrocken aus. „Ich weiß es nicht“, flüsterte sie atemlos und fast erstickt. Sie wusste es. Sie wollte es ihm nur nicht sagen… oder vielleicht wollte sie sich die Wahrheit selbst nicht eingestehen. Egal, was es war, Draco würde sie nicht drängen.

Draco streckte den anderen Arm aus und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Tief drinnen, unter all dem Leugnen und der Verwirrung wusste er, dass der Grund dafür, dass sie hier war, nicht gut war. Nein. Er war verdammt _verheerend,_ aber das hielt die intensive Wärme nicht davon ab, sich überall in ihm auszubreiten und ihn auf eine ganz bestimmte Weise fühlen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich vollkommen zerrissen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihr sagen, sie solle gehen, _ihn verlassen_! Nie wieder mit ihm sprechen. Und ein anderer Teil von ihm wollte sie an sich ziehen und sie so verdammt fest drücken, dass sie nicht atmen konnte. Sie waren Idioten. Sie beide waren absolute, verdammte Idioten.

Draco sagte ihr nicht, dass sie gehen sollte und drückte ihr auch nicht die Luft aus dem Leib. Was er tat, war, den Kopf zu senken und sie zu küssen. Er küsste sie innig, behutsam und gründlich, bis sie an ihm dahinschmolz wie heißes Wachs.

Hermione summte tief und widerhallend. „Gott, das habe ich vermisst“, gestand sie leise an seinen Lippen und ihre Hände glitten über jeden Zentimeter seiner entblößten Haut – seine Arme, seine Brust, seine Bauchmuskeln.

Draco spürte, wie ihre Hand sich weiter nach unten tastete und stöhnte, als sie plötzlich seinen Schwanz durch die Hose mit der Hand umschloss. Der Stoff war so dünn, dass es sich fast anfühlte, als wäre nichts zwischen ihnen. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Er hatte keine Lust mehr empfunden, seit dem letzten Mal, als sie zusammen gewesen waren, weil er die Unzulänglichkeit der Selbstbefriedigung nicht hatte spüren wollen. Was wäre der Sinn darin gewesen? Es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, tief in ihr zu sein.

Draco ließ seine Hände in die hinteren Taschen ihrer Jeans gleiten und zog sie eng an sich. Bei allem, was los gewesen war, war es ihm bisher nicht klar gewesen, aber auch er hatte das vermisst. In den letzten eineinhalb Wochen war Hermione ständig in seinen Gedanken gewesen, wenn auch unterbewusst, weil das Verschwindekabinett einfach den vorherrschenden Platz eingenommen hatte. Jetzt allerdings, da sie hier war, konnte Draco an nichts anderes denken, als daran, wie sehr er sie _konsumieren_ wollte, in jeder Hinsicht.

Er begann sie auszuziehen, schnell und effizient, bis sie wunderbar nackt vor ihm stand. Er ließ seinen Blick ihre Beine hinauf gleiten und ihn einen Moment auf ihren glitzernden Schamlippen verharren, dann setzte er die Wanderung ihren Oberkörper hinauf fort, über ihren flachen und doch weichen Bauch und ihre schönen runden Brüste, die so perfekt in seine Hände passten, als wären sie nur für ihn gemacht.

Dann sah Draco sie, die weißgoldene Halskette mit dem Smaragdanhänger, der sich in die kleine Kuhle unter ihrem Hals schmiegte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie lächelte und berührte den Anhänger liebevoll mit ihren Fingern. Die Kette sah absolut umwerfend an ihr aus, aber natürlich hatte er schon immer gewusst, dass sie das tun würde.

Sie öffnete den Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen, wahrscheinlich, um ihm zu danken, aber Draco packte sie und wirbelte sie herum, dann legte er sie auf den Teppich vor dem Feuer.

Er schob seine Hose seine Oberschenkel hinunter und trat sie sich ganz von den Beinen, während er mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung in sie eindrang und ein kehliges Stöhnen von seinen geöffneten Lippen kam. In seinen Bewegungen lag nichts sanftes, er trieb seinen Schwanz mit tiefen, kräftige Stößen wieder und wieder in sie hinein. Er ließ seine rechte Hand über ihren Oberschenkel gleiten, packte ihn fest und hob ihr Bein hoch und über seine Schulter.

Hermione schrie auf, warf den Kopf zurück und tauchte ihre Fingernägel in seine breiten Schultern.

„Draco“, stöhnte sie erstickt. „Oh Gott, _Draco_.“

Draco sah hinunter in ihr Gesicht, nahm all die unterschiedlichen Emotionen wahr, die darüber flogen und liebte die Art und Weise, wie sie den Mund öffnete, wenn er diese eine Stelle traf. Sie war wunderschön, das war nicht zu leugnen und als sie plötzlich die Augen öffnete und ihre Blicke sich trafen – zimtbraun und silbern – fand Draco sich darin gefangen, unfähig, den Blick abzuwenden.

„Draco“, hauchte Hermione und runzelte die Stirn. Sie legte eine Hand um seine Wange und ihre Augen waren groß und ihr Blick aufgewühlt. „Ich glaube, ich l-“

Draco küsste sie stürmisch und stieß heftig in sie hinein, seine Hüften pumpten so wild, so unversöhnlich, dass er sich sicher war, Hermione hatte ihren eigenen Namen vergessen. Er setzte diesen peinigenden Rhythmus fort, bis sie zitterte und in Ekstase seinen Namen schrie und ihr Orgasmus in gewaltigen, vernichtenden Wellen durch sie hindurch fegte.

Draco keuchte bei dem Gefühl ihrer Wände, die sich um ihn herum zusammenzogen und stöhnte heftig keuchend, als er gewaltsam in ihr kam. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, als würde er sie markieren. _Sie war die seine_. Seine allein.

Nach einer Weile zog er sich aus ihr zurück, rollte sich auf die Seite und zog sie mit sich, so dass sie halb auf ihm lag, ihr Bein über seinem einen Oberschenkel gelegt. Er schlang seinen rechten Arm eng um sie, während er mit der linken Hand ihren Arm streichelte. Das hatte er noch nie zuvor mit ihr getan. Er hatte dies noch nie zuvor mit _irgendjemandem_ getan. Draco war niemand, der kuschelte oder allzu liebevoll war, aber in diesem Moment wollte er es sein. Es war Weihnachten. Hermione hatte ihre Familie und ihre Freunde verlassen, nur um bei ihm zu sein. Das Mindeste, was er tun konnte, war, ihr zu zeigen, wie dankbar er war, denn das war er, sehr sogar. Er würde das nicht laut aussprechen, aber er hoffte, dies reichte.

Hermione kuschelte sich an ihn, ihr Körper schmiegte sich perfekt an seinen. Sie küsste seine Brust und zeichnete mit ihrem Zeigefinger kleine Muster darauf. „Das war so viel besser, als im Fuchsbau zu bleiben“, grinste sie und sah zu ihm auf.

Draco grinste zurück. „Ich folgere daraus, dass Potters und Weasleys Gesang es für dich nicht bringt?“, fragte er trocken.

Hermione verzog das Gesicht und lachte. „Absolut nicht! Es ist verdammt schrecklich. Sie klingen wie sterbende Katzen. Ich bin froh, dass ich dem rechtzeitig entkommen bin.“

Draco verengte nachdenklich leicht die Augen. „Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, wie bist du entkommen? Es kann nicht leicht gewesen sein bei Potter und seinem Hang, sich überall einzumischen… warte mal.“ Draco setzte sich abrupt hin und stieß Hermione dabei zur Seite. „Was ist mit der Karte? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Potter sie wie besessen beobachtet hat, um jeden meiner Schritte zu verfolgen.“ _Der verdammte, neugierige Trottel_. „Was, wenn er uns sieht?“

„Ruhig, Tiger“, lachte Hermione, legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn wieder auf den Boden. „Hast du vergessen, wer ich bin?“, fragte sie und hob ihr Bein an, um sich rittlings auf ihn zu setzen.

Draco grunzte leise, als sein Schwanz zwischen ihre feuchte Spalte glitt und augenblicklich wieder hart wurde. „Nein, ich weiß ganz genau, wer du bist“, antwortete er mit belegter Stimme, vollkommen abgelenkt vom Thema, und ließ seine Hände wiederholt über ihre weichen Oberschenkel gleiten. Er nahm ihren Anblick in sich auf – ihre Beine waren weit um seine Hüften gespreizt und sein Schwanz fest gegen ihre Mitte gepresst.

„Dann ist dir wohl bewusst, dass ich als die klügste Hexe in unserem Jahrgang angesehen werde? Und würde die klügste Hexe nicht jeden möglichen Ausgang durchdenken, bevor sie etwas so riskantes tut, wie sich in das Schloss von Hogwarts einzuschleichen, um sich mit dem Prinz von Slytherin zu treffen?“, fragte sie ihn mit einem festen, selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„So klug bist du nicht“, erklärte Draco ihr schlicht, nahm ihre Pobacken in beide Hände und drückte sie. „Deshalb hat dein ganzes selbstgerechtes Gerede nichts dazu beigetragen, meine Sorge zu lindern.“

„Entschuldige bitte?“ Sie zwickte seine linke Brustwarze, was ihm ein scharfes Zischen durch die Zähne entlockte. „Was meinst du damit, dass ich nicht so klug bin?“

„Na ja, du fickst mich“, sagte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch in dem Wissen, dass er sie in die Ecke getrieben hatte. Das war ein stichhaltiges Argument. „Ich würde sagen, das ist weit entfernt davon klug zu sein, tatsächlich ist es sogar verdammt dumm, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Es ist nicht… Na ja… vielleicht _etwas_ … aber du bist auch daran beteiligt, also bist du auch dumm“, antwortete sie, verschränkte die Arme und funkelte ihn böse an.

Draco grinste und zeigte ihr dabei seine perfekten perlweißen Zähne. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich nicht dumm bin. Ich weiß, dass ich das bin. Aber es geht hier nicht um mich, ich bin nicht derjenige, der die Nase in die Höhe reckt und etwas anderes behauptet.“ Er legte seine Hände schützend um seinen Kopf, als Hermione ihm einen leichten Schlag verpasste. Ihre Brüste hüpften und wackelten verführerisch bei der Bewegung und Draco spürte, wie seine Hände sofort von ihnen angezogen wurden.

„Oh _ja_ “, begann sie sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen. „Du scheinst gerade _wirklich_ besorgt.“ Sie sah hinunter auf seine Hände, die geschickt ihre Brüste streichelten.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Was soll ich sagen, du bist eine _hervorragende_ Ablenkung.“ Er hob den Kopf und saugte ihre Brustwarze in seinen Mund, was sie spitz aufschreien ließ.

„Harry ist heute Nacht mit Ginny zusammen“, keuchte Hermione als Dracos Zähne über ihre Brustwarze schrammten. „Vertrau mir, er wird nicht auf die Karte sehen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Ginny ihn den größten Teil der Nacht _sehr_ beschäftigt halten wird.“

Draco stöhnte, ließ sich wieder auf den Teppich fallen und schlug sich dramatisch den Arm über das Gesicht. „Verdammte Scheiße, dieses Bild brauchte ich jetzt nicht in meinem Kopf“, jammerte er und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „War es absolut notwendig, mir dieses Bisschen Information zu übermitteln? Du hättest einfach lügen können und irgendetwas anderes sagen.“

Hermione kicherte. „Nein! Es ist ihr erstes Mal“, erklärte sie ihm. „Harry hing den ganzen Tag so sehr an ihr, dass er nicht einmal gemerkt hat, dass ich ihm den Umhang direkt vor der Nase weggeschnappt habe.“

„Ihh. Ich will wirklich nichts davon hören, dass Potter an irgendjemandem hängt, besonders nicht an der Weaselette“, sagte er und würgte. „Oh Gott, ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben.“

„Hör auf“, schimpfte Hermione. „An Ginny ist nichts falsch und auch nicht an Harry, was das angeht.“

Draco sah sie an und verdrehte die Augen. Hier war sie wieder und verteidigte ihre Freunde. War es merkwürdig, dass dies eines der Dinge war, die er am meisten an ihr bewunderte? Dass sie so unglaublich loyal und treu zu denen stand, die ihr nahestanden. Es schien, als könnten Potter und Weasley in ihren Augen nichts Falsches tun – nicht auf lange Sicht zumindest. Vielleicht hoffte Draco einfach nur, dass sie dieselbe Verbindlichkeit auch auf ihn ausdehnte, wenn er ihr schließlich die Wahrheit erzählte… Verdammt, er klammerte sich wirklich an jeden Strohhalm, wenn er den Gedanken aufrechterhielt, sie würde ihn in dieselbe Kategorie stecken, wie diese beiden Arschlöcher. Das würde nie passieren. Was er während dieses Jahres getan hatte, war absolut unverzeihlich.

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie und streckte die Hand aus, um die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wegzustreicheln.

„Nichts“, log er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte. „Erzählst du mir, wie du auf das Gelände gekommen bist?“, fragte er neugierig und wechselte so schnell das Thema. „Ich weiß, dass Flitwick die Tore mit starken Abwehrzaubern belegt hat, nachdem alle abgereist waren.“

„Oh, ich hatte etwas Hilfe von einem Freund“, sagte sie, lächelte geheimnisvoll und ihre Augen funkelten verschmitzt.

Draco blinzelte sie zweifelnd an. „Welcher Freund?“, fragte er und sah ihr Lächeln sofort noch gerissener werden. Sie sah furchtbar slytherinesk aus. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das. „Du liebe Zeit, sag mir nicht, du hast dich mit einem Hauself angefreundet?“, seufzte er tief und ziemlich ungehalten.

Hermione verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. „Was ist falsch daran, sich mit einem Hauself anzufreunden?“

Draco zog die Nase kraus. „Was falsch daran ist?“, fragte er ungläubig. „Was ist _richtig_ daran?“, entgegnete er und sah sie tief beunruhigt an. Sie meinte das doch sicher nicht ernst?

„Sei nicht albern! Hauselfen sind angenehme Gefährten...“, sie machte eine Pause und dachte über ihre Worte nach, „...zumindest, wenn sie sich nicht selbst verletzen -“

„Herrgott, Weib“, begann er aufgebracht. „Sie verletzen sich selbst, weil du sie zwingst etwas zu tun, für das sie nicht programmiert sind! Sie sind Hauselfen, sie sind gemacht, um uns zu dienen, nicht, um sich mit ihnen _anzufreunden_.“

Hermione warf ihm einen gefährlichen Blick zu und legte ihre Hände auf eine eindeutig erzieherische Art an ihre Hüften. _Oh, jetzt ging es los_! Sie würde ihn fertigmachen. Draco wusste das Bild, was sie zu verkörpern versuchte, durchaus zu würdigen. Sie wollte ihn einschüchtern, ihm zeigen, dass sie es ernst meinte, aber das war irgendwie schwierig, wenn man splitternackt war.

„Programmiert?“, kreischte sie in einer Tonhöhe, die für Dracos arme Ohren viel zu hoch war. „Es sind lebendige Seelen, du Arschloch, keine Maschinen! Und ganz nebenbei haben fanatische, reinblütige Rassisten sie zu dem gemacht, was sie sind. Die Tatsache, dass Sklaverei immer noch existiert, ist einfach unvorstellbar!“

„Arschloch? Fanatische reinblütige Rassisten? Wow, willst du mir nicht sagen, was wirklich los ist?“, bemerkte Draco sarkastisch.

„Das tue ich!“, sagte sie sehr direkt und verschränkte die Arme unter ihrer Brust. „ _Penner_.“

Draco grinste und sein Blick glitt zu ihren Brüsten. „Wie dem auch sei, schreie mich bitte weiter an und gib mir Namen, das turnt mich nur noch mehr an“, erklärte er ihr und rieb seinen Schwanz an ihrer Spalte, um zu beweisen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Hermione keuchte und ihre Wangen erröteten in einem köstlichen Rosaton. „ _Oh_...“ Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl seines Schwanzes, der durch ihre Spalte glitt. Nach mehreren qualvollen Momenten hörte Draco auf und sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und räusperte sich. „Wir scheinen abgelenkt worden zu sein“, murmelte sie. „Also, wo war ich?… Ach ja, wie ich auf das Gelände gekommen bin. Es war kein Hauself, der mich durch das Tor gelassen hat – auch wenn es mehrere Hauselfen gibt, die ich stolz meine Freunde nennen kann und die, dessen bin ich sicher, glücklich darüber gewesen wären, mir einen Gefallen zu tun und mir zu helfen, wenn ich sie hätte erreichen können.“ Sie starrte ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick an, etwas zu entgegnen.

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen. Sollte er ihr sagen, dass sie eine verblendete Närrin war? Oder sie einfach weiter träumen lassen? Wenn sie irgendwie einen Hauself erreicht hätte und ihn gebeten hätte, das Tor zu öffnen, hätten diese das sicherlich nicht getan, ohne zuvor entweder Dumbledores oder McGonagalls Erlaubnis einzuholen, aber er entschied sich klugerweise, diese Anmerkung nicht laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen nickte er einfach. „Natürlich. Wenn es also keiner deiner kleinen Hauselfenfreunde war, wer war es dann?“, fragte er nachsichtig, mit fragend erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Es war Hagrid“, grinste Hermione und schien jetzt glücklich. Ihr vorheriger Verdruss war anscheinend vergessen.

„Die Halbbrut?“, fragte Draco ausdruckslos. Meine Güte, sie hatte vielleicht fragwürdige Freunde – _Potter, Weasley, Hauselfen und Halbriesen?_

Hermione warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen“, sagte er und hielt verteidigend die Hände hoch. „Erzähl weiter.“

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin durch den Kamin gekommen. Er darf keine Magie benutzen, deshalb konnte er die Abwehrzauber auf den Toren nicht aufheben.“

„Interessant“, summte Draco. „Und war er gar nicht neugierig, warum du dich am Weihnachtstag ins Schloss einschleichen musstest?“ Wenn Draco an der Stelle der Halbbrut gewesen wäre, hätte er es wissen wollen, er hätte es sogar zu erfahren _verlangt_.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich brauche ein Buch aus der Bibliothek, und dass es lebenswichtig ist, dass ich es sofort bekomme“, antwortete Hermione und sah zufrieden mit sich aus.

Draco dagegen sah vollkommen unbeeindruckt aus. „Willst du mir erzählen, dass diese armselige Ausrede tatsächlich funktioniert hat?“

„Ja, so gut wie ein Zauberspruch.“ Sie klimperte mit ihren Wimpern. „Ich meine, wir sprechen hier von mir. Das ist definitiv etwas, das ich tun würde. Tatsächlich glaube ich, ich werde auf meinem Weg hinaus dort vorbeischneien. Es gibt ein Buch, das ich gern noch mitgenommen hätte, bevor ich abgereist bin, ich hatte nur keine Zeit.“

Draco kicherte. Warum überraschte es ihn nicht, dass sie der Bibliothek einen Besuch abstatten wollte, bevor sie ging? Sie war buchstäblich erst eine Woche weg vom Schloss gewesen und würde nächste Woche zurückkehren. Sie war irre. „Gut, Bücherwurm, das erklärt aber nicht, wie du in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen bist… warte mal, das warst du, die die Nachricht an McGonagall geschickt hat!“ Er starrte Hermione überraschte an. Zugegebenermaßen hätte er schon viel früher darauf kommen müssen, aber durch den Schock, den er bekommen hatte, als sie plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und ihren Wahnsinns-Sex auf dem Teppich, hatte er schnell vergessen, dass McGonagall ihm einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Außerdem sah ihr das, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht ähnlich. „Ich dachte es wäre Blaise gewesen, der mal wieder ein Arsch sein muss“, erzählte er ihr. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ganz bewusst einen Professor getäuscht hast“, sagte er mit äußerstem Respekt.

„Schuldig“, gestand Hermione und hielt ihre Hände hoch.

„Ja, das bist du“, knurrte er leise. „Unartige kleine Hexe.“

„Meinst du nicht _schlaue_ kleine Hexe?“, berichtigte sie ihn und warf selbstzufrieden ihre Haare über die Schulter.

Draco schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille, zog sie zu sich hinunter und küsste sie. Sie küssten sich mehrere Momente lang langsam und sinnlich, bis ein lautes Ploppen sie erschrocken auseinanderfahren ließ.

„Was zur Hölle war das?“, zischte Hermione und ihr Herz schlug donnernd in ihrer Brust.

Draco warf einen Blick über die Schulter und seufzte dann. „Mein Essen wurde geliefert.“

Hermione wandte sich um und ihr Blick landete auf dem Tisch, der jetzt voll war mit einem Berg von Essen. „Oh“, murmelte sie, seufzte erleichtert und wollte aufstehen.

Draco packte ihre Hand und zog sie wieder zu Boden. „Wo willst du hin?“, fragte er und sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren.

Sie lächelte, streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm durch die Haare. „Du solltest essen“, erklärte sie ihm.

„Das wollte ich gerade tun“, antwortete er frech, leckte sich über die Lippen und ließ seinen Blick über ihre sinnlichen Kurven gleiten.

„Ich meine, du solltest _Essen essen_ “, betonte sie und grinste über das Stirnrunzeln, mit dem er sie bedachte. „ _Dafür_ haben wir noch reichlich Zeit. Jetzt komm.“ Sie stand auf und zog ihn mit sich.

„Gut“, seufzte er zustimmend. „Aber du darfst dich nicht anziehen. Du musst die ganze Nacht so bleiben.“ Er presste seinen langen Körper an ihren Rücken, schlang seine Arme um ihren Bauch, grub sein Gesicht in ihre Haare und atmete tief ein.

Hermione lehnte sich gegen ihn und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter, als wäre das die natürlichste Sache der Welt. Sie neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, um ihm besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hals zu geben. Draco senkte sofort seinen Kopf, sein Mund fand die Stelle ihres Pulses und er saugte fest an ihrem Hals.

Sie stöhnte kehlig und das Geräusch vibrierte auf köstlichste Weise an seinen Lippen.

Dracos rechte Hand kroch mit klarem Ziel sanft über ihren Bauch nach unten, als Hermione sie plötzlich packte und ihn missbilligend ansah. „Iss erst“, kommandierte sie. „Wenn du dich nicht benehmen kannst, muss ich meine Kleidung wieder anziehen.“

„Wage es nicht“, flüsterte er heiser und sein Atem glitt über ihre Haut und erweckte eine Gänsehaut dort, wo er auftraf.

„Dann sei ein guter Junge und tu, was man dir sagt“, sagte sie und drückte sich von ihm weg.

Draco zog sie in einer schnellen Bewegung wieder an sich. „Welchen Sinn hat es, gut zu sein, wenn man schlecht sein kann?“

„ _Draco_ “, warnte sie mit autoritärer Stimme.

Draco knurrte „Quälgeist“, zischte er anklagend, aber in Wahrheit liebte er es, wenn sie ihn so herumkommandierte. Ha, wer hätte das verdammt noch mal gedacht? „Das bekommst du nachher alles zurück.“

Hermione grinste als er sie losließ und sie gingen hinüber zum Tisch.

Draco setzte sich hin, nahm sich die Schüssel mit Bratkartoffeln und begann, sie mit den Fingern zu essen. Er sah trotz seiner Nacktheit absolut cool und entspannt aus. „Isst du auch etwas?“, fragte er.

„Auf keinen Fall. Ich habe heute schon viel zu viel gegessen.“ Einer ihrer Mundwinkel zuckte, während sie beobachtete, wie er sich durch die Schüssel mit Bratkartoffeln aß. „Isst du dazu auch noch irgendetwas anderes?“, fragte sie außerordentlich amüsiert. „Fleisch? Möhren? Vielleicht etwas Soße?“

„Nope“, antwortete er und seine Lippen machten ein poppendes Geräusch. „Ich liebe Bratkartoffeln.“

„Das sehe ich“, kicherte sie.

„Was ist dein Lieblingsbestandteil des Weihnachtsessens?“, fragte er, nahm sich noch eine Kartoffel und aß sie.

„Rosenkohl.“

„ _Rosenkohl_?“, rief er und runzelte angeekelt die Stirn. „Was läuft falsch bei dir?“

„Der wird absolut unterschätzt“, erklärte sie ihm geziert und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. Draco bemerkte, dass sie sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen schien, wie sie dort nackt saß, aber er verzichtete darauf, sie zu fragen, ob sie eine Decke haben wolle. Er nahm an, dass es ihr ganz gut tun würde. Sie musste sich mehr entspannen, lernen, sich in ihrer eigenen Haut wohler zu fühlen. „Probier einen.“

„Nein, danke. Ich weiß genau, wie sie schmecken und ich würde gern darauf verzichten, meine Geschmacksknospen mit ihrem faulen Aroma zu misshandeln.“ Er stellte die Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln zurück auf den Tisch und streckte die Hand nach der fast vergessenen Flasche mit Feuerwhiskey aus. „Möchtest du auch?“

Hermione überlegte einige Sekunden lang bevor sie antwortete. „Klar“, sagte sie, zuckte die Achseln und ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. „Es ist schließlich Weihnachten. Danke“, sagte sie als Draco ihr ein Glas mit der rauchigen, bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit reichte.

Draco beobachtete sie genau, während sie einen zögernden Schluck nahm.

Hermione summte angenehm überrascht. „Wow, der ist aber weich. Nicht so wie der letzte Feuerwhiskey, den ich probiert habe.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung.

Draco lächelte schief. „Das liegt daran, dass es Odgens ist, der beste Feuerwhiskey in Großbritannien. Es gibt nicht vieles, was besser ist als der.“

Hermione nickte und nahm noch ein Schlückchen. „War es ein Geschenk?“, fragte sie fast lebhaft. Die beiläufige Frage hätte funktioniert, wenn ihr Blick sich nicht so in ihren gebohrt hätte.

Draco versteifte sich, ihm gefiel die Richtung nicht, in die dieses Gespräch lief. Sie hatte offensichtlich seine ungeöffneten Geschenke unter dem Baum gesehen und fragte sich sicher, warum er sie nicht geöffnet hatte. „Ja“, antwortete er und kippte den Rest seines Feuerwhiskeys hinunter, dann stellte er das Glas auf den Tisch und schenkte sich nach. „Es war von Blaise. Anscheinend ist er doch nicht so nutzlos, wie ich immer geglaubt habe. Das war ein außergewöhnlich gutes Geschenk.“

„Oh, das meinst du nicht so“, sagte sie missbilligend und ließ ihr Glas über den Tisch gleiten. „Du und Blaise scheint euch ziemlich nahe zu stehen. Du würdest nicht zulassen, dass er dir nahe kommt, wenn du wirklich so über ihn denken würdest.“

Draco beäugte sie sorgsam. „Du hast recht. Ich meine es nicht so“, begann er und streckte lässig die Beine vor sich aus. Hermiones senkte den Blick darauf und ließ ihn langsam von seinen Füßen bis zu seinem Schwanz gleiten, wo er erstarrte und ihre Augen den prächtigen Anblick aufsaugten, der sich ihnen bot. „Blaise ist einer der ganz wenigen Leute, denen ich vertraue. Ich meine, er hat die Klappe gehalten, nachdem du ihm von uns erzählt hast. Das soll schon etwas heißen.“

Hermiones Augen glitten in sein Gesicht und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck bedeckte ihr Gesicht. „Er hat es dir also schon erzählt?“, fragte sie kleinlaut.

„Das hat er“, bestätigte Draco und sah sie emotionslos an.

Sie senkte den Kopf und verdeckte mit den Händen ihre Brüste. Draco runzelte über diese Geste die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. „Bist du wütend?“, fragte sie und ihre Augen suchten wieder seinen Blick.

Draco verengte seinen Blick leicht und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Sehe ich wütend aus?“, fragte er und gab die Frage somit zurück an sie.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen, dein Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich selten“, erwiderte sie ehrlich und knetete nervös ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. Eine von Dracos Augenbrauen zuckte leicht. „Ist das so? Gut, denkst du, ich sollte wütend sein?“

„Ja“, seufzte Hermione, sah hoch zur Decke und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin eine Idiotin. Ich hätte ihn nicht ansprechen sollen. Ich habe ganz offensichtlich nicht klar gedacht.“

„Das klingt nicht nach dir“, kommentierte er, beugte sich über den Tisch und füllte ihr Glas nach. „Du bist Hermione Granger – die klügste Hexe deines Jahrgangs. Ich dachte, du denkst immer klar und rational.“

„Das tue ich“, bestätigte sie und ihr Blick wurde fest. „ _Außer_ wenn es um dich geht. Alle Logik und Vernunft scheint mich prompt zu verlassen… es ist -“ Sie verstummte und schluckte sichtbar.

„Was?“, drängte Draco mit leiser Stimme und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel vor.

Hermione starrte ihn mit diesen wieder etwas zu großen Augen an. Er wusste, dass sie etwas sagen wollte, was auch immer ihr da gerade schon auf der Zungenspitze lag, aber sie würde es nicht sagen, _natürlich würde sie das nicht_ , denn genau wie er war sie eine Heuchlerin. Sie lächelte plötzlich und setzte sich in ihrem Sessel gerade hin. „Es ist _frustrierend_ , das ist es“, versuchte sie es wegzulachen, aber sie konnte weder ihm noch sich selbst etwas vormachen.

Draco entließ langsam den Atem, den er angehalten hatte, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sein Körper entspannte sich, während er sein Glas nahm und einen großen Schluck trank. „Okay, ich bin nicht wütend. Ich hätte dir eine Antwort schicken sollen, aber Snape war ein neugieriger Penner. Ich hatte nicht eine Minute für mich, um eine Antwort zu schreiben.“

Hermione lächelte dankbar. „Trotzdem hätte ich nicht so durchdrehen dürfen. Es wird nicht wieder passieren, das verspreche ich.“ Sie nahm ihr Glas und trank einen tiefen Schluck. „Also, warum warst du in Snapes Büro?“, fragte sie neugierig. „Ist alles gut? Ich dachte, es ging vielleicht um deinen Vater.“

Draco starrte sie an und seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten. Er wollte es ihr erzählen, das wollte er wirklich, aber er wollte die Nacht auch nicht mit einem Gespräch über den Beinahe-Tod seines Vaters ruinieren.

„Wie müssen nicht darüber sprechen, wenn du nicht willst“, bot Hermione sanft an, nachdem er einen langen Moment geschwiegen hatte. „Aber es ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?“ Ihre Augenbraue zuckte besorgt.

_Nein. Ist es nicht. Alles ist weit davon entfernt, in Ordnung zu sein._

Draco wünschte sich verzweifelt, ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen, über alles, was los war – die ganze Wahrheit. Es fraß ihn von innen her auf, und ehrlich gesagt machten diese ständigen Lügen ihn krank und er war sie leid – sie waren ermüdend. Aber heute Nacht war nicht die richtige Nacht, er wollte alle Zeit mit ihr genießen, die er hatte, bevor sie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Er wollte sie sich nicht ruinieren, indem er all die Lügen enthüllte, die er ihr während der letzten paar Monate aufgetischt hatte. Er konnte ihr alles nach den Weihnachtsferien erzählen. Das zu tun war richtig. Es war _anständig_.

„Alles ist gut“, log er und hob seine Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln.

Hermione sah ihn mit scharfem, intensiven Blick an. Es war fast, als glaube sie ihm nicht. „Wenn alles gut ist, warum hast du dann deine Weihnachtsgeschenke noch nicht geöffnet?“, fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Herrje. Draco hatte gedacht, er habe sie von dem Thema abgelenkt. „Nur so“, sagte er, zuckte die Achseln und war der Inbegriff cooler Gleichgültigkeit. „Ich bin einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen. Du kannst sie für mich öffnen - wenn du willst?“ Er grinste.

Auch wenn er nach außen hin ruhig und gefasst wirkte, betete er innerlich fieberhaft, dass sie das Thema fallen ließe.

Sie warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und strich mit dem Mittelfinger über den Rand ihres Glases. „Es sind deine Geschenke“, erklärte sie ihm und lächelte. „Du solltest sie öffnen. Ich werde dir dabei zusehen und dafür sorgen, dass es dir unerträglich peinlich ist.“

„Du kannst so viel zusehen wie du willst, mir ist nie etwas peinlich“, scherzte er.

Hermione kicherte. „Warum überrascht mich das nicht?“

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf einen Blick auf ihre Halskette. Der Smaragd funkelte im Feuerschein und erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Hermione streckte die Hand danach aus, strich behutsam über den Anhänger und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, während sie tief ein und wieder ausatmete. „Danke für die Kette“, hauchte sie. „Ich finde sie absolut toll. Es ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe.“

Draco sah sie an und blinzelte und sein Griff um sein Glas wurde fester. „Gern. Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt.“

Hermione schwieg, die Augen fest auf den See draußen vor den großen Fenstern gerichtet, während ihre Finger weiterhin fast ehrfürchtig über den Smaragd rieben.

Draco sah in ihr Gesicht, seine silberfarbenen Augen glitten über Sommersprossen und eine süße Stupsnase. Er freute sich, dass er wider besseren Wissens gehandelt hatte und ihr die Halskette besorgt hatte. Zunächst hatte er dies nicht vorgehabt, er hatte an verschiedene andere Geschenke gedacht – die alle etwas mit Büchern oder Schreibutensilien zu tun hatten – aber seine Gedanken waren immer wieder zu der Halskette zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, sie könne sie vielleicht für zu extravagant halten und vielleicht tat sie das auch, aber sie hatte auch gesagt, dass sie sie toll fand. Das reichte ihm.

„Was bedeutet es, wenn sie pulsiert?“, fragte sie Minuten später leise und etwas unsicher.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, sie hatte mit sich selbst gerungen, ob sie es erwähnen sollte oder nicht, konnte aber schließlich nichts gegen ihre Neugier tun. „Ich habe noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, in dem Heftchen nachzulesen, das dabei war“, erklärte sie.

Draco starrte sie an und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich leicht. „Sie pulsiert?“, fragte er und steckte sich noch eine Bratkartoffel in den Mund. „Seltsam.“

„Ja“, antwortete sie und warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Willst du damit sagen, du wusstest es nicht?“

Er schüttelte lässig den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung.“

„Hm.“ Hermione lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und schloss jetzt ihre ganze Hand um den Anhänger.

Draco konnte ihr Gehirn buchstäblich auf Hochtouren arbeiten hören, bei dem Versuch herauszufinden, was das möglicherweise bedeuten könnte. Er wollte sie fragen, _wann genau_ sie pulsiert hatte. Pulsierte sie, wenn sie im Haus der Weasleys war? Oder pulsierte sie jetzt? Aber er wusste, dass das nicht fair wäre, nicht, solange sie den Grund für das Pulsieren nicht kannte. Und tatsächlich war er sich auch nicht sicher, ob es für ihn klug wäre, es zu wissen. „Möchtest du noch einen Nachschlag?“, fragte er und hielt die halbleere Flasche mit Feuerwhiskey hoch, in der Hoffnung, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Hermione ließ den Anhänger los. „Oh, na gut“, grinste sie. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Sie versuchen mich betrunken zu machen, Mr Malfoy.“

„Dann, Miss Granger...“, begann er mit leiser, heiserer Stimme, „hätten sie damit absolut Recht.“ Dracos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem trägen und absolut teuflischen Lächeln.

Der Rest der Nacht verging in einem Schleier von Lachen und fröhlichem Gequatsche. Sie leerten die komplette Flasche Feuerwhiskey und brachen sogar noch eine zweite an, die Draco aus Theos Geheimversteck stibitzen konnte. Sie sprachen stundenlang über ihre Kindheiten – wobei sie sichtlich alle heiklen Themen ausließen – und über kleinere Dinge wie Orte der Welt, die sie besucht hatten, Orte, die sie gern besuchen würden, ihre Lieblingsfarben, ihr Lieblingsessen und so weiter. Ihr Gespräch geriet nie ins Stocken und während die Nacht voranschritt, stellte Draco fest, dass er sich mehr und mehr entspannte, etwas, das ihm seit sehr langer Zeit nicht gelungen war. Teilweise war das dem Feuerwhiskey geschuldet, aber vor allem lag es an der Gesellschaft.

Irgendwann während der frühen Morgenstunden überredete Hermione Draco, seine Geschenke zu öffnen und zu seiner äußersten Überraschung stellte er fest, dass in dem Stapel Geschenke eines von Hermione vergraben war – ein fantastisches Paar weißgoldener Manschettenknöpfe mit seinen Initialen.

Sie fanden sich unzählige Male auf dem Teppich herumrollend wieder und jedesmal endete es damit, dass Dracos Name auf eine Weise von Hermiones Lippen fiel, die ihn sofort kommen ließ.

Als Hermione schließlich gegen halb sechs Uhr am Morgen einschlief, dachte Draco über den Tag nach und stellte fest, dass es trotz des trostlosen Beginns eines der schönsten Weihnachten gewesen war, die er je erlebt hatte.


	15. Dunkelheit

Hermione ging durch die großen Türen zur Eingangshalle und war so voller kribbelig nervöser Aufregung, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde ihr ganzer Körper unter Strom stehend summen.

Die vergangene Woche war gelinde gesagt qualvoll gewesen. Sie hatte sich so hingezogen, dass es sich angefühlt hatte, als wären es Jahre gewesen, statt lediglich sieben Tage. Und die Zugfahrt war fast unerträglich gewesen, aber daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken, denn sie war hier, _endlich_.

Sie rückte ihre Tasche auf ihrer Schulter zurecht und zuckte zusammen, als sie ihr in die Haut kniff – das hatte sie davon, zu viele Bücher auf einmal zu tragen. Sie hätte wirklich einen Federleicht-Zauber darauf werfen sollen, bevor sie die Kutsche verlassen hatte.

Um sie herum war überall Lärm, die Eingangshalle war bis zum Bersten voll mit Schülern jeden Alters, die sich herzlich begrüßten und in fantasievollen Geschichten über ihre Weihnachtsferien schwelgten. Hermione konnte sich an die meiste Zeit ihrer Ferien gar nicht mehr erinnern. Die Woche vor Weihnachten war gefüllt gewesen mit Gedanken an Draco, der allein im Schloss war. Sie hatte sich endlos Sorgen um ihn gemacht, sich gefragt, ob er traurig war, dass er nicht nach Hause konnte und sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was am Tag, bevor sie abgereist war, in Snapes Büro geschehen war, auch wenn sie sich selbst versprochen hatte, dass sie nicht darüber nachgrübeln würde. Es schien, als habe sie keine Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle und Gedanken, wenn es um Draco ging, und ganz egal, wie sehr sie auch versucht hatte, ihren Verstand einzusetzen – _er ist ein großer Junge, er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, es wird ihm gut gehen_ – es hatte nicht funktioniert. Es war ein sinnloses, zeitfressendes Bemühen gewesen, das jedes Mal ohne Erleichterung geendet hatte und binnen einer Stunde hatte alles von vorn begonnen. Es war _kraftraubend_ , was der Grund für die Entscheidung gewesen war, ihn am Weihnachtstag zu besuchen – koste es, was es wolle! Und Gott sei dank hatte sie das getan, denn sie hielt dies für die vielleicht beste Entscheidung, die sie in ihrem Leben bisher getroffen hatte.

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie sich an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnerte. Es war vollkommen magisch gewesen. Sie dachte an ihre Körper, die den größten Teil der Nacht ineinander verschlungen gewesen waren und an die stundenlangen Gespräche, die niemals nachgelassen oder unangenehm geworden waren. Sie hatte in dieser einen Nacht mehr über Draco erfahren, als in der gesamten Zeit davor, seit sie ihn kannte. Sie hatte es gehasst, ihn am Tag danach verlassen zu müssen, aber sie hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Sie war schon zu lange fort gewesen und hatte nicht vorgehabt, die Nacht zu bleiben.

Mrs Weasley war wach gewesen, als sie am nächsten Morgen durch die Küchentür in den Fuchsbau marschiert war. Hermione war vor Schreck zusammengezuckt, da sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass jemand schon aufgestanden sein würde. Glücklicherweise war es ihr gelungen, eine Antwort hervorzusprudeln - sie habe frische Luft gebraucht -, als sie gefragt worden war, warum um alles in der Welt sie um eine solch unchristliche Zeit draußen gewesen sei, besonders, da es eiskalt gewesen war. Keiner der anderen hatte ihre Abwesenheit auch nur bemerkt. Wie vorhergesehen war Harry von Allem, was mit Ginny zu tun hatte, so in Beschlag genommen gewesen, dass er kaum gewusst hatte, wo oben und unten war und Ron war, obwohl er sich schon viel besser gefühlt hatte, immer noch schnell müde und früh ins Bett gegangen.

Alles in allem hatte Hermione in der Tat viel Glück gehabt. Es hätte leicht schief gehen können.

Unglücklicherweise hatte ihr Glück damit auch geendet und sie war nicht ganz überrascht, dass das passiert war. Sie war in letzter Zeit mit viel zu vielen Dingen davongekommen und sie wusste, dass es sie zwangsläufig schließlich einholen musste.

Obwohl Harry und Ron sie nicht dabei erwischt hatten, dass sie sich am Weihnachtstag davongeschlichen hatte, hatten sie ihr „ _sonderbares Verhalten_ “, wie sie es nannten, in der darauffolgenden Woche bemerkt. Das war merkwürdig, denn Hermione hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie in der Woche davor genauso „ _seltsam_ “ gewesen, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Aber offensichtlich hatten Harry und Ron bis dahin nichts bemerkt. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie nach ihrer Nacht mit Draco eine ungesunde Menge von Tagträumen und Flashbacks erlebt hatte, vor allem zu äußerst unpassenden und peinlichen Momenten, was vermutlich der Grund dafür war, dass ihre Freunde ihre „ _Seltsamheit_ “ bemerkt hatten. Harry und Ron hatten begonnen, ständig Fragen zu stellen.

_„Was ist los?“_   
_„Woran denkst du?“_   
_„Irgendetwas ist los, erzähl es uns einfach, was ist es?“_   
_„Bist du krank?“_   
_„Ist irgendetwas passiert?“_

Und zueinander, wenn sie dachten, Hermione hörte sie nicht, hatten sie gesagt:

_„Warum benimmt sie sich so seltsam?“_   
_„Was könnte mit ihr los sein?“_   
_„Weißt du irgendetwas?“_   
_„Weiß Ginny irgendetwas?“_

Das Ergebnis davon war, dass sie keine Minute mehr für sich gehabt hatte, außer, wenn sie im Bad gewesen war. Ansonsten war immer jemand dagewesen, direkt neben ihr und war in ihre Distanzzone eingedrungen. Es war extrem frustrierend gewesen. Alles, was sie während der vergangenen Woche hatte tun wollen, war, das Heftchen zu lesen, das bei der Kette gelegen hatte. Natürlich hatte sie es nicht ganz offen lesen können, das war zu riskant, niemand wusste von Dracos großzügigem Geschenk und dabei wollte sie es auch belassen. Sie hatte es sorgfältig unter ihrer Kleidung verborgen, so traurig das auch war. Etwas so schönes sollte für alle gut sichtbar getragen werden, aber das war die Schwierigkeiten nicht wert, die das definitiv verursachen würde. Wenn irgendeiner ihrer Familie oder Freunde die Kette sähe, würden sie sicher verlangen zu erfahren, von wem sie sie bekommen hatte, denn ihnen war allen wohl bewusst, dass niemand in ihrem engen Kreis sich etwas so extravagantes leisten konnte und das würde endlose Fragen nach sich ziehen, die sie einfach nicht würde beantworten können.

Es war eine überwältigende Kette. Hermione fand sich dabei wieder, wie sie im Badezimmer verschwand, nur um sie im Spiegel anzustarren. Der Smaragd war in einem so ungewöhnlichen Grünton, dass er fast lebendig aussah, und in speziellem Licht war Hermione sich sogar sicher, dass er das war. Er war absolut faszinierend.

Sie war begierig darauf zu erfahren, was das Pulsieren bedeutete, aber mit Harry, Ron und Ginny im Nacken hatte sie keine Möglichkeit gehabt, es nachzulesen. In einer Nacht hatte sie ihren Wecker auf 2 Uhr gestellt, in der Hoffnung, sie könne sich mit dem Heftchen nach unten schleichen und schließlich ihre tiefe Neugier befriedigen, aber Ginny war aufgewacht und hatte gefragt, wohin sie wolle. Danach hatte Hermione es schnell aufgegeben. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ihr diese Entscheidung nicht schwer gefallen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie es auf die ein oder andere Art geschafft hätte, wenn sie das Heftchen wirklich hätte lesen wollen. Trotz ihres Verlangens zu wissen, was das Pulsieren des Anhängers verursacht hatte, hatte sie dieses leichte, bohrende Gefühl, es wäre nicht gut für sie, wenn sie es herausfände. Die Kette war die ganze Zeit über, die sie im Fuchsbau gewesen war, regungslos, _pulslos_ gewesen. Das einzige Mal, dass sie pulsiert hatte, war in der Nacht gewesen, als sie mit Draco zusammen gewesen war. Sie hatte die _ganze_ Zeit über pulsiert, die sie bei ihm gewesen war, deshalb wusste sie sicher, dass das Pulsieren etwas mit ihm zu tun haben musste und dieses Wissen ängstigte sie fast zu Tode. Als sie das Schloss am 2. Weihnachtstag verlassen hatte, hatte das Pulsieren abrupt aufgehört und sie hatte diesen Verlust wie einen Messerstich in ihrem Herzen gefühlt. Ihr war übel geworden - zum Glück nur für kurze Zeit – und seitdem hatte sie das Gefühl des Pulsierens vermisst.

Plötzlich, als habe sie ihre Gedanken gelesen, begann die Halskette unter Hermiones Bluse zu pulsieren und holte sie damit abrupt in die Gegenwart zurück. Es war so plötzlich und so stark, dass es ihr buchstäblich den Atem raubte, nicht unähnlich dem Gefühl, wie wenn ein Swimmingpool mit kaltem Wasser einem den Atem aus den Lungen saugte, wenn man in seine Tiefen hinein tauchte. Sie keuchte rau und drückte sich den Anhänger mit der Hand fest gegen die Brust. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und sonnte sich in dem wunderbaren Gefühl. Ihre Erinnerungen waren dem nicht gerecht geworden. Es war, als würden all ihr Kummer und all ihre Sorgen auf einen Schlag zerfließen und sie fühlte sich schwerelos und unglaublich warm und benebelt.

_Draco war in der Nähe._

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich erwartungsvoll um, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

_Wo war er?_

„Hermione“, stöhnte Ron, blieb neben ihr stehen und seine Stimme klang quengelig und gereizt. „Kannst du bitte aufhören, so zu lächeln? Es ist extrem beunruhigend. Niemand sollte so glücklich sein, wieder in der Schule zu sein. Was um alles in der Welt stimmt mit dir nicht?“

Hermione ignorierte ihn und fokussierte ihren Blick auf Draco, der lässig gegen eine Wand auf der anderen Seite der Halle gelehnt stand und völlig in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken schien. 

Verdammt, er sah zum Anbeißen aus, wie ein köstlicher Snack, der darauf wartete, verschlungen zu werden. Sie lächelte beduselt und hatte den absurden Drang, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn direkt hier und direkt jetzt vor all diesen Leuten besinnungslos zu küssen. Sie konnte fast spüren wie er schmeckte und wie seine Lippen sich an ihren bewegten, auf diese Weise, die sich ihr den Bauch zusammenkrampfen ließ und sie fast verrückt vor Verlangen machte…

„ _Hallo,_ Hermione?“ Ron winkte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Ich denke, wir haben sie schon wieder verloren“, erklärte er niemandem bestimmten und kratze sich mit einem verwirrten Grinsen am Kopf. „Das wird langsam absurd. Ich denke, wir sollten sie zu Madam Pomfrey bringen.“

„Weißt du, ich habe sie im Zug beobachtet, und ich denke, sie wurde von einem Schlickschlupf angefallen“, schlug Luna mit sanfter, aufrichtiger Stimme vor. „Sie hat alle Symptome. Vielleicht sitzt er fest? Versuche, ihr ins Ohr zu schreien, vielleicht treibt das ihn hinaus.“

Ron starrte Luna mit undurchdringlicher Miene an, dann blinzelte er einige Male und zuckte achtlos die Schultern. „Ich denke, es ist einen Versuch wert“, stimmte er zu. „ **HERMIONE**!“, bellte er, den Mund so dicht an ihrem Kopf, dass seine Lippen fast ihre linke Ohrmuschel berührten.

Hermione zuckte daraufhin am ganzen Körper zusammen, und sie trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. „RON!“, kreischte sie vollkommen aufgebracht. „Was zur Hölle soll das? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Du bescheuerter Idiot!“

„Was! Du bist diejenige, die sich schon wieder äußerst merkwürdig benimmt“, beschuldigte er sie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie, als würde das seine Aussage unterstützen. „Ich dachte, bei dir hat sich vielleicht ein Schlickschlupf eingenistet, unter dem du leidest, und ich wollte versuchen, dir zu helfen ihn loszuwerden!“, erklärte er ihr. „ _Tut mir leid_ “, fügte er hinzu, klang aber nicht im Geringsten so, als ob es das täte.

„Ein Schlickschlupf eingenistet?“, sagte sie verächtlich und verzog das Gesicht. „Was in Gottes Namen -“ Sie verstummte und warf einen Blick auf Luna, die sie gelassen anlächelte. „Oh“, murmelte sie plötzlich verstehend, wandte sich wieder Ron zu und warf ihm einen Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu, der versprach, dass sie ihm dies heimzahlen würde.

Ron grinste breit.

 _Arschloch_. Trotzdem war sie ziemlich froh, dass er auf so nervtötende Weise wieder ganz der alte war. Über Weihnachten hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht, dass das Gift seinen Sinn für Humor zerstört haben könnte – wenn man das überhaupt so nennen konnte. Hermione fand ihn einfach nur außerordentlich lästig.

„Himmel, was macht Harry denn?“, jammerte Ron. „Ich dachte, er wollte nur eben noch seine Quidditch-Zeitschrift holen?“ 

Hermione grinste in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass Harry mehr vorhatte, als nur seine Quidditch-Zeitschrift zu holen. Hermione vermutete, dass er noch etwas mehr von Ginny kosten wollte, solange er die Gelegenheit hatte.

„Er wird schon nachkommen“, erklärte Hermione. „Komm, lass uns nach oben gehen und auspacken. Der Unterricht beginnt gleich morgen früh wieder und ich habe noch eine Menge an Planung zu erledigen.“

Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick dorthin, wo sie gerade eben Draco hatte stehen sehen, in der Hoffnung, einen weiteren köstlichen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen, aber er war nicht mehr da. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und war ziemlich enttäuscht, während sie, Ron und Luna sich zur Marmortreppe umdrehten.

„Mist“, fluchte sie, als sie beim Umdrehen direkt mit etwas zusammenstieß, das sich wie eine menschliche Wand anfühlte. Ihre Tasche rutschte ihr von der Schulter, fiel auf den Boden und verteilte den kompletten Inhalt über die riesigen Steinplatten. Reflexartig streckte sie die Hände aus, um sich zu fangen und bekam eine handvoll angenehm weichen Stoff zu fassen.

Sie sah mit wild klopfendem Herzen auf und war augenblicklich gefangen von einem außergewöhnlichen, und doch zutiefst vertrauten, fesselnden Paar silberfarbener Augen.

_Draco._

Hermione war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass er es war, in den sie direkt hineingerannt war und sich dabei fast eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hatte. Sie war vollkommen in Ehrfurcht erstarrt. Ihr war bereits klar gewesen, dass es Draco war, noch bevor ihr Blick auf ihm gelandet war, nicht nur, weil ihr Anhänger an ihrer Brust buchstäblich vor Aufregung vibrierte, sondern auch, weil sie seinen Duft roch, diesen einzigartigen, dunkel sinnlichen Geruch, der so unbestreitbar _seiner_ war.

Hermiones Griff um seine Arme wurde fester, ihre Augen wurden groß und ihr Mund öffnete sich in verzögertem Schock.

Sie war sich der Anwesenheit von Ron und Luna überaus bewusst, die zu je einer Seite dicht hinter ihr standen und sich vermutlich fragten, warum sie wie eine gaffende Idiotin dastand und sich an Draco Malfoys Unterarme klammerte, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Hermione wusste, dass sie loslassen sollte, _einfach loslassen_ , aber ihre Glieder gehorchten ihr nicht. Sie starrte zu ihm hoch und nahm seine wie erwartet undurchschaubare Miene in sich auf – schließlich konnte er sie nicht vor allen Leuten anlächeln, besonders nicht vor Ron. Trotz seiner Miene war sie glücklich, ihn zu sehen, ihm so nahe zu sein und das war der Grund, warum es ihr so schwer fiel, den Griff um seine Arme zu lösen. Seine Augen waren so unendlich wundervoll sturmgrau und seine Lippen so rosa und so zum Küssen einladend… _Gott._ Sie fühlte, wie es in ihrem Kopf alarmierend schwamm, während all ihr Blut in ihren Kopf schoss und zeitgleich mit der Halskette zu pochen begann.

„Draco…?“, sagte eine tiefe Stimme irgendwo hinter dem Blonden etwas zu scharf und, so kam es Hermione zumindest vor, auch etwas besorgt.

„Was?“, antwortete Draco mit belegter Stimme, die einen unmissverständlich rauen Unterton hatte. Er fuhr fort Hermione anzustarren, sein Blick bohrte sich mit der üblichen Intensität in den ihren.

„Ähm, kannst du einfach… ähm… wir sollten wirklich… Ich denke, Theo könnte...“

„Was, verdammt noch mal, machst du da, Hermione?“, fragte Ron plötzlich und unterbrach so den anderen – Blaise, wie Hermione vermutete. „Lass ihn los.“ Er packte ihre Handgelenke und zog sie weg.

Sie zog Draco fast mit sich, erinnerte sich aber glücklicherweise in letzter Minute daran, wie man seine Finger benutzt und löste sie vom Stoff seines Pullovers.

„Was ist los mit dir?“, murmelte Ron ihr barsch ins Ohr. „Ist alles klar mit dir, sollen wir zu Madam Pomfrey gehen?...“

„Nein, es geht mir _gut_ “, wimmelte Hermione ihn ungeduldig ab und wandte sich wieder Draco zu, der Ron mörderisch anstarrte. Mist. „Tut mir leid… _Malfoy_ “, würgte sie hervor und hasste es, dass sie ihn mit seinem Nachnamen anreden musst. „Ich habe dich nicht gesehen.“

Sie konnte Ron irgendwo rechts von sich vor Empörung schnauben hören, sicherlich fragte er sich, warum sie sich ausgerechnet bei Malfoy entschuldigte, aber sie ignorierte ihn.

Dracos eisgraue Augen glitten wieder zu ihr, verengten sich ganz leicht und schenkten ihr damit ein winziges Nicken der Akzeptanz. Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihm laut und dramatisch und Hermione neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um zu sehen, wer es war. Es war Blaise, _natürlich – genau, wie sie vermutet hatte_ – und er sah aus, als wäre ihm in der Situation extrem unwohl, und wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Nach dem letzten Mal, das er auf sie getroffen war, machte er sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen, dass sie irgendeinen katastrophalen Fehler beging, der ihre und Dracos Beziehung enthüllte.

„Draco“, sagte er und legte dem Blonden die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir müssen weiter und Theo suchen.“

Hermiones Blick glitt abwechselnd zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sie waren sich so ähnlich und doch gleichzeitig so verschieden. Sie waren das genaue Gegenteil im Aussehen - während Draco völlig hell war, war Blaise ganz dunkel – schwarze Haare, dunkelbraune Augen, dunkle Haut. Sie waren allerdings gleich groß und gleich gebaut und ihre Eigenarten waren sehr ähnlich. Obwohl Hermione Blaise nicht so gut kannte, bekam sie den Eindruck, dass er grundsätzlich erheblich lockerer war als Draco.

Hermione lächelte geheimnisvoll über beide, was ihr einen schmallippigen, harten Blick von Blaise einbrachte, der sie vermutlich am liebsten an Ort und Stelle geschüttelt hätte – und Draco ebenfalls, wie es aussah. Sie war froh, dass Draco Blaise hatte, er schien sich wirklich etwas aus dem Blonden zu machen.

Draco zögerte einen Moment, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Hermiones Tasche und die herausgefallenen Gegenstände, die immer noch verstreut auf dem Fußboden der bevölkerten Eingangshalle lagen – während sie zeitgleich jemanden über einen der größeren Gegenstände stolpern sah und dann fluchen hörte, als er sich nach dem Übeltäter umblickte. Zunächst fragte Hermione sich, was um alles in der Welt Draco tat, aber dann glitten alle ihre Bücher nahtlos und ordentlich zurück in ihre Tasche und da traf es sie wie ein Schlag.

Oh Gott, tat er das gerade wirklich, vor all diesen Leuten? Vor Ron, der immer noch wutschnaubend neben ihr stand?

Als alles wieder darin war, kam ihre Tasche zwischen sie und Draco geschwebt und Draco streckte die Hand aus und nahm den Riemen. „Verdammt, Granger“, höhnte er, etwas, das sie ihn eine ganze Weile nicht hatte tun sehen – zumindest nicht gegen sie gerichtet. „Wie viele Bücher brauchst du eigentlich?“ Er verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen, während er ihr den Riemen über die Schulter legte. „Hey, Theo!“, bellte er plötzlich durch die Halle. „Komm schon, Blaise. Lass uns gehen.“

Hermione stellte sich auf das schwere Gewicht ihrer Büchertasche ein, aber als er den Riemen sanft auf ihre Schulter gleiten ließ, spürte sie nichts. Die Tasche war vollkommen schwerelos und sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wie sie sich fühlte… gerührt vielleicht? Aber abgesehen davon, durchströmten sie eine Reihe anderer Gefühle, die sie im Moment nicht deuten konnte. Er hatte heimlich einen _Federleichtzauber_ auf ihre Tasche gelegt, weil er wusste, dass sie schwer war und sie bedeutete ihm genug, um es ihr leichter machen zu wollen, die Tasche zu tragen. Ihr Blick ging hinauf in sein Gesicht und begegnete seinem, während ihre Hand unbewusst nach dem lebendigen Anhänger griff, der unter ihrer Kleidung versteckt war. Sein Blick glitt hinunter zu ihrer Hand und einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln. Und dann war er weg, von der Menge verschluckt.

Hermione starrte auf die Stelle, wo er gestanden hatte und versuchte ihr Bestes, um ihr ungleichmäßig schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Warum hatte er das nur getan? Sollte er nicht den Schein waren? Warum hatte er solch eine offensichtliche Darstellung des Mitgefühls ihr gegenüber vor all diesen Leuten gezeigt? Sicher würde jeder, der das gesehen hatte, sich fragen, ob er in irgendeiner Form von Zeitschleife steckte, denn in dieser Realität würde Draco Malfoy niemals Hermione Grangers Tasche aufheben… Oder zerbrach sie sich nur wie gewöhnlich zu viel den Kopf über alles? Vielleicht war es gar keine so große Sache. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass überhaupt niemand in ihre Richtung sah. Himmel, sie musste sich verdammt noch mal beruhigen. Die Art und Weise, wie sie sich in letzter Zeit gestresst hatte, war nicht gut für ihre Gesundheit. Offensichtlich wurde diese ganze Sache mit Draco zu viel für sie. Das Versteckspiel und die ständigen Lügen begannen wirklich, sie zu beeinflussen. Alles war so viel leichter, wenn sie ihn hasste… und genau da war das Problem. Hermione hasste Draco nicht mehr. Nicht einmal ein winziges Bisschen. Da war kein Fünkchen Hass mehr übrig. Und genau das ängstigte sie so. Sie hatte ständig das Gefühl, sie befände sich unter einem Mikroskop und jeder könne sehen, was sie wirklich für ihn empfand, ganz egal, ob er in der Nähe war oder nicht - was absurd war! Es stand ihr nicht auf die Stirn geschrieben oder irgendetwas ähnlich lächerliches, also wie sollte jemand es wissen können? Niemand würde je vermuten, was wirklich zwischen ihnen beiden vorging, ganz egal, wie nett sie in der Öffentlichkeit zueinander waren. Die meiste Zeit konnte nicht einmal sie glauben, was zwischen ihnen passierte, und sie war schließlich dabei gewesen, vollkommen beteiligt an dem ganzen Spiel.

Ron trat in ihr Blickfeld und zog sie so aus ihren aufgewühlten Gedanken, und seine Miene war kalt und mehr als nur etwas verwirrt. Mist, sie hatte fast vergessen, dass er da war.

„Was zur Hölle war das?“, fragte er leise und seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Was?“, stammelte sie und schluckte schwer.

„Was zur Hölle war _das_?“, wiederholte er und wies mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in die Draco verschwunden war.

„Tut mir leid.“ Hermione strich sich eine Locke hinter das Ohr und gab ihr Bestes, verdutzt auszusehen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“

Ron starrte sie lange und unnachgiebig an, was dafür sorgte, dass sich ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Sie konnte die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf buchstäblich arbeiten hören. Es war sehr seltsam, ihn so zu sehen. Das war sehr untypisch für Ron, er war normalerweise _außergewöhnlich_ unaufmerksam, aber anscheinend war das nicht der Fall, wenn es um Draco Malfoy ging. _Das war ja klar_.

Mist, vielleicht hatte sie sich doch nicht zu sehr den Kopf zerbrochen.

„Was läuft hier mit euch beiden?“, fragte er und trat dichter an sie heran, so dass seine Gestalt bedrohlich vor ihr aufragte.

„Entschuldige bitte?“, spottete sie und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Oh, komm schon, Hermione“, lachte Ron freudlos. „Du rennst direkt in das Frettchen und er gibt nicht einmal so viel wie ein verärgertes Geräusch von sich und stattdessen räumt er deine Tasche wieder ein und gibt sie dir?“ Er verzog das Gesicht angesichts dieser Absurdität. „Die Tatsache, dass du kein Wort darüber verlierst, ist in meinen Augen ebenfalls extrem merkwürdig. Was läuft hier? Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?“

„Ja, dein Gehirn einzuschalten!“, fauchte sie. „Hast du nicht gesehen, dass McGonagall uns beobachtet hat?“

Ron sah verblüfft aus. „Ähm, nein?“, sagte er und runzelte die Stirn.

Hermione auch nicht, denn es war eine schamlose Lüge, aber das brauchte Ron nicht zu wissen. „Okay, hat sie aber.“ Hermione starrte ihn ohne zu blinzeln an. Es war tatsächlich ziemlich erschreckend, wie leicht sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte zu lügen. Sie hatte auch kaum Gewissensbisse. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit bemerkt, dass, wenn es um ihre und Dracos Beziehung ging, sie diese um jeden Preis beschützen würde. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Er hat vor McGonagall ein Theater abgezogen.“ Um ihre Aussage zu untermauern, verdrehte sie die Augen. „Ich dachte, das hättest du kapiert. Er würde es nicht wagen, irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun, wenn McGonagall zusieht.“

Rons gesamte Gestalt schien angesichts dieser neuen Information in sich zusammenzufallen und Hermione erkannte, dass er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, ob er ihre Hauslehrerin gesehen hatte oder nicht.

Sie wartete und hoffte geduldig. Ihre Besorgnis zeigte sich nicht in ihrem Gesicht.

Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken grunzte Ron empört. „Dieser hinterhältige Bastard“, sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermione widerstand dem Drang, vor Erleichterung zu seufzen. „Ja“, stimmte sie zu und ging wieder in Richtung der Marmortreppe. „Warum überrascht dich das überhaupt? Wir sprechen hier von _Malfoy_. Aber wie auch immer, was um alles in der Welt hast du gedacht, sollte da laufen?“, lachte sie, um die Stimmung zu erhellen.

Ron fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und schüttelte zum zweiten Mal den Kopf. „Ach… nichts“, kicherte er und sah etwas verlegen aus.

Hermione warf einen Blick an Ron vorbei und ihr Blick begegnete einem Paar graue Augen, die um einiges dunkler waren als Dracos. Luna starrte Hermione ebenfalls an und ihre Miene war so ernst wie Hermione sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Es war auf merkwürdige Weise beunruhigend.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Luna?“, fragte Hermione und ihre Stimme klang etwas höher als normal.

„Oh, ja“, antwortete Luna und ein verträumtes Lächeln zog über ihr Gesicht. „Es geht mir ziemlich gut, danke.“

Hermione lächelte zurück und das Trio ging die Marmortreppe hinauf, aber während sie sich schweigend die endlosen Stufen emporschleppten, konnte sie das beunruhigende Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass Luna mehr wusste, als sie vorgab.

Die ersten beiden Wochen zurück in Hogwarts flogen in einem Schleier der Betriebsamkeit vorbei. Der Unterricht machte einen vollkommen wahnsinnig und sie bekamen mehr Hausaufgaben als die meisten Schüler Hogwarts für angemessen hielten – natürlich sahen die Professoren dies anders.

Hermione persönlich störten die Hausaufgaben nicht. Es war eine bekannte Tatsache, dass sie sie unter normalen Umständen sogar durchaus genossen hätte. In der momentanen Lage genoss sie sie allerdings nicht wirklich, sie _akzeptierte_ sie mehr als notwendige Übung bei dem Versuch, sie bei Verstand zu halten.

Hermione hatte während der letzten paar Wochen unzählige Male versucht, ein Treffen mit Draco zu arrangieren – nichts besonderes, nur in der Bibliothek, so dass sie miteinander sprechen und Versäumtes nachholen konnten. Hermione hätte liebend gern mehr getan, als mit ihm zu sprechen, _ganz offensichtlich_ , aber Harry war im Moment extrem schwierig. Alles, was ihnen gelingen könnte, war ein Treffen in der Bibliothek oder in einem Klassenzimmer, unter dem Deckmantel, an ihrem Projekt für Alte Runen zu arbeiten. Nicht, dass Harrys Verhalten eine Rolle spielte, denn wie sich herausstellte, war auch Draco ein schwieriger Blödmann. Sie hatte versucht, ihm im Unterricht Nachrichten zuzustecken, ihm Briefe per Eule zu schicken und sogar, direkt zu ihm zu gehen und zu fragen, natürlich getarnt als Frage über Schularbeiten, aber er hatte jeden einzelnen ihrer Versuche zurückgewiesen. Warum? Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, aber sie war _sauer_. Am Ende blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihn so oft zu fragen, ob er sich mit ihr treffen würde, bis sie wirkte wie eine verrückte, besessene Schlampe, was im Grunde genommen fast der Fall war. Deshalb hatte sie aufgehört zu fragen und ihn statt dessen bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bot, wütend angestarrt, was nicht oft der Fall war, da er aufgehört hatte, in der Großen Halle zu essen und immer öfter im Unterricht fehlte. Sie sah ihn einfach kaum noch.

Hermione war so _durcheinander._

Was zur Hölle war mit ihm los? Hatte er seine Meinung über sie geändert? Was um alles in der Welt sollte das? Nachdem sie am Weihnachtstag die Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten, hatte sie geglaubt, sie wären über diese Form des Umgangs miteinander hinaus. Wenn er es sich in Bezug auf sie beide anders überlegt hätte oder wenn ihn irgendetwas anderes beschäftigte, sollte er zumindest die Eier haben, ihr zu erzählen was los war. Diese ganzen fragwürdigen Ausweichmanöver reichten ihr allmählich.

Es machte sie unglaublich _wütend._

Hermione knurrte frustriert und schob ihre Bücher heftig zurück in ihre Tasche. Hausaufgaben halfen ihr heute Abend nicht, sie brauchte eine bessere Ablenkung. Sie sah das kleine Heftchen, das sie mit der Halskette bekommen hatte, aus dem vorderen Reißverschlussfach ihrer Tasche herausragen als verspotte es sie, als fordere es sie heraus, es zu lesen. _Nein._ Sie konnte nicht. Noch nicht. Nicht, solange Draco den Kopf in den Sand steckte. Sie schob es wieder hinein und ging ganz sicher, dass es ganz tief unten in dem Fach verborgen war, dann schloss sie den Reißverschluss sorgfältig.

Sie stand von dem Tisch in der Bibliothek auf – _ihrem_ Tisch, wie Draco einst gestichelt hatte… Gott, in diesem Moment hasste sie es wirklich, dass so viele Dinge sie an ihn erinnerten. Selbst wenn er nicht im Raum war, fiel ihr Blick auf irgendetwas und zog eine Erinnerung hervor, und dann dachte sie an ihn, _vermisste_ ihn. Es war frustrierend.

Hermione dachte daran Ginny aufzusuchen, aber als sie die gewaltigen Bogengänge der Bibliothek verließ, überlegte sie es sich anders. Wenn sie überhaupt irgendeine Art inneren Frieden erlangen wollte, musste sie dem, was auch immer es war, geradeheraus gegenübertreten. Sie würde kein Herumdrucksen mehr zulassen. Draco würde seinen Mann stehen müssen und ihr genau erklären, was los war.

Es war spät, deshalb lagen die Flure überwiegend im Dunkeln. Das einzige Licht kam von den spärlichen Kerzenleuchtern an den Wänden, die im ständigen Luftzug flackerten, der endlos durch das Schloss wehte, und lange Schatten an die Steinwände und über die Fußböden warf.

Hermione erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, als sie das Schloss unheimlich und beunruhigend gefunden hatte. Sie vermutete, dass diese Gefühle verschwunden waren, nachdem sie sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hatte, Geister herumschweben und plötzlich durch Wände und so etwas auftauchen zu sehen. Außerdem waren sie furchtbar freundlich, sagten stets „ _Hallo_ “ und fragten „ _Wie geht es dir?_ “. Es war irgendwie schwierig, Angst zu haben, wenn sie die ganze Zeit so verdammt nett waren… natürlich gab es eine Ausnahme. _Den Blutigen Baron_. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Hermione vor ihm immer noch Angst, aber er suchte meist nur die Kerker heim, deshalb sah sie ihn selten.

Hoffentlich würde sie nicht heute Nacht auf ihn treffen. Sie verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, während sie die Marmortreppe betrat.

Es schien, als wäre das Glück auf ihrer Seite, denn sie sah fast sofort, dass Draco, Blaise und Theo bereits auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf waren. Eigentlich hielt sie es sogar für einen Segen, denn sie war sich ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, was sie getan hätte, wenn sie am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angekommen wäre. Sie hätte nicht wirklich jemanden bitten können, Draco zu holen und sie würde sich ganz sicher nicht noch einmal dort hinein schleichen.

Als sie die drei beieinander sah, biss Hermione die Zähne zusammen und eine plötzliche und unerwartete Welle der Wut durchflutete sie. Hielten sie es nicht eine Sekunde ohne einander aus? Seit Ende der Weihnachtsferien hatten die drei förmlich aneinander geklebt.

Sie wusste, wohin sie gingen, es war offensichtlich, sie waren auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Sie wusste es, weil Harry sie auf der Karte beobachtet hatte, und er hatte sie in den vergangenen zwei Wochen jede einzelne Nacht dorthin gehen sehen.

Hermione würde lügen, wenn sie sagte, sie wäre nicht neugierig, was sie dort drinnen taten. Draco war oft dorthin gegangen, als ihre… Beziehung? - ja, sie konnte es jetzt definitiv so nennen – begonnen hatte. Allerdings hatte er aufgehört, so oft zu gehen, nachdem Hermione ihm erzählt hatte, dass Harry ihn auf der Karte beobachtete. Sie hatte es seltsam gefunden, dass er ständig dort gewesen war, aber nachdem es seltener geworden war, hatte sie nicht mehr wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Jeder, der vom Raum der Wünsche wusste, ging dann und wann dorthin. Es war ein sehr ungewöhnlicher und vielseitiger Raum. Warum sollte man nicht dorthin gehen? Aber wenn bestimmte Individuen, besonders Slytherins, jeden Abend dorthin gingen, war das definitiv höchst verdächtig. Es machte es nicht besser, dass sie es jedem unmöglich machten, den Raum zu betreten, nachdem sie dort drinnen waren. Harry hatte es versucht, mehr als einmal, in der Hoffnung, die Slytherins dabei zu erwischen, wie sie irgendetwas schändliches taten. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte das Harry über alle Maßen wütend gemacht und das Ergebnis von allem war nun, dass er so paranoid war wie noch nie. Jetzt folgte er Draco wieder überallhin und die Karte schien ihm ständig an den Händen zu kleben.

Hermione beäugte das Trio, sie hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt. Sie sprachen mit gedämpften, drängenden Stimmen miteinander. Sie konnte nicht genau ausmachen, was sie sagten, aber hin und wieder erhaschte sie wahllos scharf gezischte Worte.

_Schlecht…Keine Zeit…_   
_Rasend vor Wut…_

Draco war _sehr_ wütend über irgendetwas. Wahrscheinlich so wütend, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sein Blick war hart wie Stein und seine Lippen waren in einem bösen Fauchen zurückgezogen.

_Bald…_   
_Töten…_

Töten? Hatte Draco gerade töten gesagt? Wen töten? Hermiones Herz sank vor Grauen. Sicher hatte sie ihn falsch verstanden? Vielleicht hatte sie es aus dem Kontext gerissen und kam somit zu albernen Schlüssen? Schließlich hatte sie nicht den ganzen Satz gehört, er hatte vielleicht gesagt, _„Meine Mutter wird mich töten_ “, oder irgendetwas in der Art… Trotzdem ging hier definitiv irgendetwas vor. Sie konnte es nicht nur mit eigenen Augen sehen, sie hatte zudem dieses entsetzliche Gefühl tief in ihrem Bauch, das ihren Magen unangenehm in Aufruhr versetzte.

Ihre Schritte, die zu Beginn sicher und entschlossen gewesen waren, stockten nun und sie blieb abrupt stehen, während ihr Selbstvertrauen dahinschwand. Vielleicht war das keine so gute Idee, nicht, wenn er so offensichtlich aufgebracht über etwas war. Hermione wusste, dass sie manchmal neugierig und penetrant sein konnte, aber sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie mitten in das hier hineingeraten wollte, was auch immer _das hier_ war. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und dem Schauplatz unentdeckt entfliehen, aber in dem Augenblick, als sie dies tat, sah Draco auf und sein Blick hielt ihren fest und es war, als habe er einen _Klebefluch_ auf ihre Füße gelegt, denn plötzlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen. Tatsächlich konnte sie kaum atmen.

Die Slytherins blieben vor ihr stehen und die nervenaufreibenden Blicke aus drei Paar Augen verengten sich in ihre Richtung. Sie blockierte ihnen den Weg, das wusste sie, aber sie schien ihre Beine nicht dazu bringen zu können, sich zu bewegen.

Ihre Kette vibrierte heftig unter ihrem Hemd und sie war sich sicher, dass sie es sehen konnten.

„Beweg dich, _Granger_ “, zischte Nott drohend.

Hermione starrte ihn angesichts dieser unverhohlenen Feindseligkeit erstaunt an. Das war eine sehr gute Idee, aber sie konnte nicht. _Verdammt, warum konnte sie sich nicht bewegen?_

„Bist du taub?“, bellte Nott und trat einen Schritt näher, als er den Eindruck bekam, als habe sie nicht die Absicht, sich zu bewegen. „Geh verdammt noch mal zur Seite!“

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er schnitt ihr schnell und ziemlich grob das Wort ab.

„Wenn du dich nicht _augenblicklich_ bewegst, werde ich -“

„DU WIRST VERDAMMT NOCH MAL GAR NICHTS TUN!“, brüllte Draco plötzlich und seine Augen leuchteten mit einer Wildheit, die Hermione zusammenzucken ließ.

Nott riss den Kopf hoch und sein Gesicht zerfloss in einem Ausdruck purem, unverfälschtem Schock. Wenn Hermione nicht selbst so schockiert gewesen wäre, hätte sie wahrscheinlich gelacht. „Draco?… Was zur H- ?“

„Du wirst, verdammt noch mal, _nie_ wieder so mit ihr sprechen, hast du das verstanden?“, verlangte er mit so kalter und frostiger Stimme, dass Hermione hätte schwören können, die Luft um sie herum sei einige Grad kälter geworden.

Hermione sah ihnen mit Augen so groß wie Untertassen zu. Sie fühlte sich benommen und zerrissen, als befände sie sich in einem Traum. Mist, das war so eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Warum war sie nicht einfach in der Bibliothek geblieben?

„ _Draco_ , beruhige dich“, sagte Blaise mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und versuchte, die Situation zu entschärfen. „ _Überlege erst_ , bevor du noch etwas sagst.“

Auch Blaise war jetzt wütend und er sah Hermione finster an, als wäre dies alles ihre Schuld, was sie tatsächlich auch nicht leugnen konnte. Sie war eine solche Idiotin. Wann würde sie es endlich _lernen_?

Draco schien einige Augenblicke über Blaises Worte nachzudenken, dann atmete er ein paar Male tief ein, bevor er das Gesicht verzog und mit beiden Händen grob darüber rieb.

„Was zur Hölle?“, fragte Theo an niemanden bestimmten gerichtet und sah vollkommen verwirrt aus. Er warf Hermione einen Blick zu und runzelte die Stirn. „Habe ich hier irgendetwas verpasst?“

„Komm, Theo“, seufzte Blaise, packte dessen Oberarm und zog ihn die Treppe hinauf. „Wir treffen uns dort oben, Draco.“

Hermione konnte hören, wie Theo verlangte, Blaise solle ihm erzählen, worum es hier verdammt noch mal ging, aber schon bald wurden ihre Stimmen leiser und verstummten, und dann waren da nur noch sie und Draco auf der Treppe.

Sie schwiegen einen langen Moment. Hermione starrte in sein Gesicht, während er ins Leere starrte.

Jetzt, da sie ihn sich genau ansah, erkannte sie, dass er müde aussah, erschöpft geradezu, und möglicherweise krank. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und seine Haut war viel blasser als sonst. Mit einem Wort, er sah _ausgezehrt_ aus. Es war beunruhigend. Kein Teenager sollte so verhärmt aussehen.

„Draco?“, begann sie zögernd und machte einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Was willst du, Hermione?“, blaffte er und sein Kopf flog herum, so dass sein zorniger Blick sie schonungslos traf. „Was ist so wichtig, dass du so verzweifelt versuchst, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen? Denn mir fällt verdammt noch mal nichts ein. Aber es muss ja sehr bedeutsam sein, also erzähl es mir. Worum geht es?“

Hermione zuckte innerlich zurück und empfand eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Scham – Schmerz, weil sie nicht verstehen konnte, warum er so wütend auf sie war, nur weil sie ihn sehen wollte und Scham, weil er ihre Taten als _verzweifelt_ bezeichnet hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „ _Ich wollte dich nur sehen_ “, schien nicht ausreichend genug, wenn sie es in ihrem Kopf hörte. Sie fühlte sich so klein in diesem Moment, wie ein kleines Kind.

Draco stieß einen tiefen Seufzer des Bedauerns aus. „Scheiße, Hermione, es tut mir leid. Das meinte ich nicht so.“

Hermione warf ihm einen Blick zu und ihre braunen Augen waren trüb vor Traurigkeit. „Draco, was ist los mit dir?“

Er starrte sie mit wildem und aufgewühltem Blick an. „Wir müssen reden“, erklärte er ihr unheilvoll mit inbrünstiger, aber sanfter Stimme. „Aber jetzt geht es nicht. Kannst du mir noch einen Tag geben? Nur einen weiteren Tag und ich verspreche dir, dann werde ich dir alles erzählen.“

Hermione starrte ihn an und nahm seine verzweifelte Miene in sich auf. Er sah absolut angsterfüllt aus und das ließ ihr Blut zu Eis erstarren und ihre Handflächen zu schwitzen beginnen. Sie konnte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust hämmern hören und das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. „Willst du die Sache beenden?“, fragte sie ihn tonlos. „Denn wenn ja, wäre es mir lieber, wenn du es jetzt einfach sagst. Ich muss kein _Warum_ hören oder so etwas. Rede bitte einfach Klartext.“

Draco blinzelte und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Nein. Nein, ich will die Sache nicht beenden… aber du wirst das tun“, beendete er den Satz auf beunruhigende Weise.

_Nein, aber du wirst das tun._

Eine Schauer kroch über Hermiones Rücken und sie atmete scharf ein und hielt sich Halt suchend am Treppengeländer fest. _Du wirst das tun. Du wirst das tun_. „Was hast du getan?“, flüsterte sie und ihr Körper begann vor Adrenalin zu zittern.

_Er hat irgendetwas getan… Er hat irgendetwas schlimmes getan… Was ist es? Was ist es?!_

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt. Morgen.“

Morgen? _Morgen_?! War er verrückt? Wenn er es ihr nicht jetzt erzählte, würde sie den Morgen nicht mehr erleben, bei all dem Stress, den sie sich für den Rest der Nacht ganz sicher machen würde. „Was hast du getan?!“, schrie sie und ein tränenloses Schluchzen kam von ihren Lippen. „Sag es mir. Sag es mir _jetzt_! Ich will es wissen!“

„Hermione, _bitte_ “, bat er, während er mit ausgestreckten Händen auf sie zutrat, um sie zu beruhigen.

Tausend verschiedene Szenarien rasten ihr durch den Kopf, wie auf einer altmodischen Filmrolle, eines schlimmer als das andere.

Wie konnte er das tun? Wie konnte er so etwas sagen und dann einfach erwarten, dass sie das Thema fallen ließ, bis er bereit wäre, es ihr zu erzählen. _Gut_ , sie hatte ihn aufgesucht, sie war diejenige gewesen, die ihn zur Rede gestellt hatte, aber jetzt, da die Katze teilweise aus dem Sack war, konnte er nicht von ihr erwarten, dass sie sich zufrieden hinlegte wie ein gehorsames Haustier. Sie stürzte sich auf ihn, worauf sie beide fast die Treppe hinunterfielen. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen zerrüttet und war sich nicht einmal ganz sicher warum. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie wusste, _sie wusste es einfach_ , dass, was auch immer es war, das er ihr erzählen würde, es die Welt um sie herum zum Einstürzen bringen würde. Eigentlich war das seltsam. Warum war sie sich so sicher, dass es _so_ schlimm sein würde? Sie vermutete, dass Dracos Miene als Grund reichte. Er sah ausgesprochen beunruhigt und schuldbeladen aus. Nur irgendetwas entsetzliches konnte solch eine Reaktion bei diesem Scheiß - Draco Malfoy auslösen.

Gott, sie wollte ihm wehtun. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, was er getan hatte, und trotzdem wollte sie ihm schon _wehtun_. 

„Du blöder Arsch! Was hast du getan!?“ Sie ballte eine Hand zur Faust und ließ sie auf seine Brust zufliegen, aber er fing sie in seiner Handfläche ab, bevor sie ihr Ziel traf.

Er schrie sie nicht einmal an oder sagte ihr, sie solle aufhören. In jeder normalen Situation hätte er mit den schlimmsten Worten um sich geworfen, sie eine irre Schlampe genannt oder irgendetwas in der Art, und dennoch war alles, was er tat, seine Arme um sie zu schlingen und sie eng an seine Brust zu drücken, selbst als sie damit fortfuhr, zu versuchen ihn zu schlagen, und mehrere Treffer überall dorthin landete, wo sie ankam.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Kampfgeist sie verließ und sie ihre Arme nach oben streckte und die Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen wahnsinnig, als sie seinen Kopf zu sich hinunterzog und hungrig, _wild_ , ihre Lippen auf seine presste.

Hermione ließ all ihre Frustration an seinem Mund aus, zog ihre Zähne über seine Lippen und saugte sie in ihren Mund. Sie war grob und unbarmherzig und es war ihr egal. Draco ließ sie ohne Klage gewähren und ergab sich einfach ihrem Übergriff.

Sie machte die ganze Sache vermutlich nicht besser damit. Was immer er vor ihr geheim hielt, war offensichtlich eine große Sache, und dass sie sich wie ein wildes Tier verhielt, würde ihn nicht gerade dazu verleiten, mit ihr sprechen zu wollen. Sie musste geduldiger und verständnisvoller sein – auch wenn das sie umbrächte.

„Sag es mir einfach“, hauchte sie einige Zeit später an seinen Lippen – war es eine Minute? Fünf? Zwanzig? - und ihr Atem kam scharf und stoßweise. Sie hatte sich genug beruhigt, um die Küsse süß und sanft werden zu lassen. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte ihre Stirn an seine und versuchte, sich auf den vermutlich lähmenden Schlag vorzubereiten. „Es ist in Ordnung, du kannst es mir erzählen.“

„Hermione“, seufzte er, zog sanft an ihren Handgelenken und trat eine Stufe hinunter, weg von ihr. Hermiones Arme sanken zu ihren Seiten hinab und sie fühlte, wie die Wut wieder an die Oberfläche sprudelte. Sie war sich nicht sicher warum, aber sie schien sich einfach nicht selbst in Schach halten zu können. „So einfach geht das nicht. Bitte verstehe doch, es ist nichts, was ich einfach sagen kann. Ich möchte dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen, von Anfang bis Ende. Ich _will_ , dass du _alles_ weißt. Und ich kann dir das alles nicht in einigen, wenigen Sätzen erzählen. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass es nicht fair von mir ist, dich zu bitten zu warten, aber ich muss gehen und -“

„Nein, es ist nicht fair, Draco! Nichts von dem, was du im Moment tust, ist fair. In den letzten paar Wochen hast du mir das Gefühl gegeben, bedeutungslos zu sein, als wäre ich deine Zeit nicht wert.“ Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und zu ihrem Entsetzen merkte sie, dass ihre Augen zu brennen anfingen.

_Nein, nein, nein. Nicht weinen. Es gibt keinen Grund zu weinen._

Aber sie war wütend und aufgebracht und _frustriert!_

Sie blinzelte, um die Tränen zu vertreiben, aber natürlich war das zu viel verlangt. Stattdessen spürte sie, wie sie ihre Augen füllten und ihren Blick verschleierten, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, durch ein regennasses Fenster zu blicken. Dann verließ ein verräterischer kleiner Tropfen ihr Auge und rann ihre Wange hinunter und sie war zutiefst angewidert von sich selbst. Sie hatte dies nicht nötig.

Draco sah vollkommen niedergeschmettert aus, während sein Blick dem Weg ihrer eigensinnigen Träne folgte. „Bitte weine nicht“, murmelte er und streckte die linke Hand aus, wahrscheinlich, um die Träne wegzuwischen. Wenn dies ein Film wäre, hätte sie hysterisch angefangen zu weinen und er hätte sie an sich gezogen und sie in übertrieben klischeehafter Weise sanft beruhigt und getröstet.

Aber dies war kein Film, das hier war das reale Leben und sie war Hermione Granger.

Hermione streckte ebenfalls ihren Arm aus und schlug seinen Arm mit ihrer Handaußenseite heftig weg – sie brauchte sein Mitleid nicht und wollte es auch nicht – aber als ihre Hand seinen Arm berührte, kam ein qualvoller Schrei von seinen Lippen und er fiel auf die Knie, das Gesicht in purem, heftigen Schmerz verzogen.

_Was um Gottes Willen…?_

Hermione starrte ihn an, vollkommen fassungslos, während er sich vor Schmerz auf der Treppe wand.

„Oh mein Gott!“, rief sie und fiel neben ihm selbst auf die Knie. „Draco, was ist los? Was fehlt dir?“

Draco stöhnte und hielt seinen Arm an seiner Brust umklammert, während er vor Schmerz keuchte.

Scheiße, was war mit ihm los? So hart hatte sie ihn doch nicht getroffen, oder?

Hermiones Hände flatterten nutzlos um ihn herum, sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. „Draco, sprich mit mir. Was ist los? Was ist passiert?“

Draco schüttelte barsch den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. „Nichts...“, sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Geh einfach… aus dem Weg. Es – es geht mir gut. Ich muss nur...“

Hermione schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, als er versuchte aufzustehen, aber sofort wieder zusammenbrach. Warum konnte er nicht aufstehen? Mist, sie hatte das getan. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Oh Gott. Hatte sie ihn aus Versehen mit zauberstabloser Magie verflucht? Wie hatte das passieren können? Sie hatte seit Jahren nicht die Kontrolle über ihre magischen Fähigkeiten verloren. „Draco, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte das nicht. _Ich wollte das nicht_. Lass mich dir helfen. Ich bringe dich zu Madam Pomfrey. Ich -“

„NEIN!“, knurrte er, wenn auch schwach. „Ist schon gut. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast nichts gemacht. Ich muss nur zu...“ Er verstummte und kippte nach vorn, und sein Blick wurde unkoordiniert.

„Draco!“, schrie sie und Panik durchflutete ihre Venen.

_Was verdammt noch mal war mit ihm los?_

Sie nahm seinen linken Arm sanft in ihre Hände, da dort das Problem zu liegen schien, doch natürlich konnte sie durch die Kleidung nichts sehen und sie hatte zu große Angst, seinen Pulloverärmel hochzuschieben, für den Fall, dass sie ihn dann noch mehr verletzte.

_Mist. Mist. Mist. Was konnte sie tun?_

Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke… Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche, die irgendwann einige Stufen höher auf die Treppe gefallen war und streckte die Hand hinein, um ihren Zauberstab herauszuholen.

Sie schwang ihn und richtete ihn auf seinen Pullover und ließ diesen verschwinden.

„Was machst du da?“, zischte er, packte ihren Zauberstab und warf ihn weg, bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte, sein Hemd verschwinden zu lassen. „Hör auf, _lass das_.“

Hermione sah ihrem Zauberstab hinterher, der klappernd die Stufen hinunterrollte, bewegte sich aber nicht, um ihn wiederzuholen. Sie hatte zu große Angst, ihn allein zu lassen, für den Fall, dass er irgendetwas Dummes täte, wie zum Beispiel wieder zu versuchen aufzustehen. „Warum hast du das getan?“, schrie sie. „Ich habe versucht, dir zu helfen.“

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen“, keuchte er. „Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst. Kannst du einfach… Du musst gehen und… Snape holen.“

Snape? Warum Snape? Was zur Hölle würde der tun?

Hermione warf einen Blick auf Dracos Hemdärmel und war entsetzt, ihn mit Blut durchtränkt zu sehen.

„Oh Gott, Draco“, wimmerte sie. „Du blutest!“

Warum blutete er?! Was zur Hölle war hier los? War er schon vorher verletzt gewesen?

Sie versuchte, die Knöpfe an seinem Ärmelaufschlag zu öffnen, aber er riss ihren Arm überraschend stark weg. „ _Snape_!“, krächzte er und zuckte heftig zusammen. „Sag ihm -“

„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?“, sagte eine vertraute Stimme, wenn auch einige Grad kälter als sie sie gewohnt war.

_Mist. Harry._

Hermione riss ihren Kopf herum und sah Harry mit grimmiger Miene über ihnen stehen. „Ich weiß es nicht“, erklärte sie ihm eilig. „Er ist verletzt. Sein Arm ist… Ich bin mir nicht sicher… er hat gewaltige Schmerzen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Ich glaube, dass ich das vielleicht getan habe, aber ich weiß es nicht… Auf jeden Fall wollte ich das nicht. _Ich wollte das nicht_.“ Und sie weinte wieder, diesmal allerdings richtig, in starken, wellenförmigen Schluchzern. Abgesehen davon konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Harry zog sie vom Boden hoch und schüttelte sie. „Hör auf“, schimpfte er. „Erzähl mir genau, was passiert ist. Hat er dich verletzt?“ Seine wütenden grünen Augen überprüften Hermione auf irgendein Zeichen des Schadens.

„Nein, nein!“ Sie riss sich aus seinem Griff los. „Er ist derjenige, der verletzt ist, nicht ich!“ _Um Himmels Willen_. „Wir müssen Snape holen!“

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Snape? Warum?“

Hermione blickte über Harrys Schulter und sah Draco die verbleibenden Stufen bis zum ersten Stockwerk hinauftaumeln. „Draco!“, rief sie entsetzt und war wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie ihn nicht im Auge behalten hatte und wütend auf Harry, dass er aufgetaucht war und sie abgelenkt hatte. „Warte! Du solltest dich nicht bewegen. Ich hole Snape! Bitte, warte einfach!“

Harry sah über seine Schulter auf Dracos zusammengekrümmte zurückweichende Gestalt und dann wieder zu Hermione und seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch.

Hermione betrachtete sein Gesicht einige Augenblicke lang, das zunächst verwirrt in Falten gezogen war, sich dann aber verstehend glättete. Sie bemerkte exakt den Moment, in dem er herausgefunden hatte, was los war, denn seine Augen wurden so dunkel vor Verrat, dass es ihr fast den Atem raubte. Und dann wirbelte er herum und stürmte die Treppe hinauf, ganz sicher, um Draco zu verfolgen. „Harry!“, kreischte sie und rannte ihm nach. „ _Wage_ es nicht, ihm irgendetwas zu tun! Hörst du mich? _Wage_ es nicht!“

Oh Gott, _oh Gott_. Warum musste das passieren? Warum passierte das jetzt? Hermione stolperte und fiel hart auf die Stufen. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er aus Pudding und sie konnte weder ihre Glieder richtig fühlen, noch klar sehen. In ihren Ohren klingelte ein sehr hoher Ton und ihr Brustkorb verengte sich und sie konnte nicht atmen, _verdammt_ , sie konnte nicht _atmen_. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu sterben.

Da lag sie jetzt also der Länge nach auf der Marmortreppe wie ein dramatisierender Dummkopf, und zu dem wahrscheinlich unpassendsten Zeitpunkt, den es je gegeben hatte, hatte Hermione Granger eine voll ausgebildete Panikattacke und es gab absolut nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte.

Draco fiel durch die Badezimmertür und landete mit einem Stöhnen hart auf seinen Händen und Knien.

Der Schmerz strömte in übelkeiterregenden Wellen durch seinen ganzen Körper, machte ihm das Atmen schwer und ließ ihn sich am Boden zusammenkrümmen, um so vielleicht das quälende Brennen etwas zu lindern… Ja, genau so fühlte es sich an, wie _Feuer_ , als brenne er von innen heraus. Es war absolut entsetzlich und es fühlte sich an, als würde es mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer.

Er würde sterben. _Scheiße, er würde sterben_.

Die Pille war schwer zu schlucken, natürlich war sie das, denn er wollte nicht sterben, nicht wirklich, er hatte vielleicht von Zeit zu Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt, wenn die Dinge wirklich schlimm lagen. Aber dann hatte er sich zusammengerissen und weiter gemacht. Wenn er allerdings jetzt im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte, wäre es, wenn er Hermione nicht gehabt hätte, vermutlich nicht damit getan gewesen, sich zusammenzureißen… Wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Es _hätte_ nicht gereicht. Sie war sein Leuchtfeuer in dieser dunklen Welt. Sie ließ alles so viel besser scheinen, wenn in Wirklichkeit alles um ihn herum zusammenstürzte. Sie ließ ihn von einer Zukunft hoffen und träumen, in der alles in Ordnung war, frei von dieser ständig präsenten Qual und der großen Angst, die wie ein erstickender Umhang um ihn herum lag, und den er nicht entfernen konnte, ganz egal, wie sehr er es versuchte. Ohne sie wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen, diese Last so lange zu schultern, wie er das getan hatte. Und das traurige daran war, dass sie nichts von alldem wusste, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie wichtig sie für ihn war.

Leider spielte all das jetzt keine Rolle. In Wahrheit hatte sein Tod in dem Moment begonnen, in dem er Voldemort gestattet hatte, ihn mit seinem giftigem Dunklen Mal zu kennzeichnen. Draco hatte gewusst, was es mit seinem Körper machte, er hatte es gefühlt und gesehen. Er hätte sich früher Hilfe holen sollen. Er hätte zu Snape gehen und ihm sagen sollen, was passierte. Er hätte _irgendetwas_ tun sollen, anstatt es einfach zu ignorieren und zu hoffen, es würde weggehen.

Er hatte einen riesigen Fehler gemacht, den größten Fehler, und nun würde er dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen.

_Scheiße._

Trotz all seiner Bemühungen hatte er es geschafft, alles so was von zu versauen. Warum konnte er nichts richtig machen? Man musste schon ein ganz besonderer Idiot sein, um alles so vollkommen zu versemmeln, wie er es getan hatte. Seine Mutter würde jetzt seinetwegen leiden, sie würde niemals frei vom Dunklen Lord sein. Sie würde durch seine Hand sterben. Und Hermione… _Hermione_ … Draco atmete bebend aus. Sie würde die Wahrheit nie wissen, _seine Wahrheit_. Sie würde sie natürlich aus zweiter Hand erfahren. Blaise würde sie ihr erzählen und versuchen, es ihr begreiflich zu machen, aber das würde nicht reichen. Draco wusste das. Sie musste es von ihm erfahren, sie musste den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen und die Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Worten hören und wissen, dass es ihm so unendlich leid tat und dass, wenn er in der Zeit zurückreisen und alles ändern könnte, er dies im Nu tun würde!

Aber das würde nie passieren.

Er würde sterben und sie würde ihn hassen, die Erinnerung an ihn verachten. Dieser Gedanke allein war schmerzhafter als das Feuer, das in ihm brannte.

 _Scheiße._ Wenn er hätte schreien können, hätte er es getan. Er würde schreien, bis seine Lungen luftleer und seine Kehle rau wären.

Eines der Dinge, die er am meisten bedauerte, war die Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal die Möglichkeit hatte, ihr zu sagen, was er wirklich für sie empfand. Er hatte am Weihnachtstag unzählige Gelegenheiten gehabt und doch hatte er sie alle vergeudet, weil er zu große Angst hatte sich zu öffnen, zu große Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden, zu große Angst davor, was sie denken und erwidern würde. Er war ein Feigling. Er war ein Trottel. „ _Du wirst noch massenhaft Zeit haben_ “, hatte er gedacht. Massenhaft Zeit, ihr von dem Dunklen Mal zu erzählen, vom Dunklen Lord, von seiner Mutter, von den Aufträgen, von _allem_. Davon, was er für sie empfand, wie sie ihn sich fühlen ließ, wie viel sie ihm in dieser schweren Zeit seines Lebens bedeutete. _Mehr Zeit_. Es war wie ein kranker Witz. Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit mehr. Es war zu spät.

_Hätte, könnte, würde._

Draco zog sich über den Fußboden zur Wand, setzte sich, den Rücken dagegen gelehnt hin und atmete schwer rasselnd ein und aus.

Er musste aufstehen. Er würde nicht der Länge nach auf dem Badezimmerfußboden liegend sterben, das würde er nicht zulassen.

Er brachte seine Knie an seine Brust, stellte seine Fußsohlen auf den Boden und versuchte, sich selbst hochzudrücken, indem er die Wand als Unterstützung nutzte. Es war eine Qual und scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn trotz seines Willens, in seinem Kopf schwamm alles alarmierend und seine Beine zitterten unkontrolliert. Er schaffte es nur einige Zentimeter vom Boden hoch, bevor er wieder hinunterfiel und vor Schmerz aufschrie. Er versuchte es wieder und wieder und wieder, aber es endete jedes Mal gleich.

Es brachte ihn zur Weißglut.

„Verdammt noch mal!“, schrie er in purer Frustration und seine Stimme klang heiser und gebrochen. Warum bekam er es nicht hin?! Wie konnte das alles so schnell gehen? Es war, als habe sein Körper ihn einfach völlig aufgegeben.

Er drückte sich wieder hoch und dieses Mal gab er alles hinein, was er hatte, seine Wut, seine Frustration, sein Bedauern, seine Traurigkeit, und nutzte sie, um sich selbst anzutreiben. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schrie protestierend, eine Vene in seiner Schläfe hämmerte und er biss die Zähne so heftig aufeinander, dass er glaubte, sie würden brechen, aber es funktionierte! Er schaffte es, sich in eine stehende Position zu bringen, wenn auch ziemlich in sich zusammengesackt.

Draco drückte sich von der Wand ab und schlurfte hinüber zu den Waschbecken, beugte sich vornüber und kämpfte damit stehen zu bleiben, während er das kalte Wasser aufdrehte. Er spritzte sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und es war, als habe er sich einen kleinen Stoß Leben injiziert. Leider hielt es kaum einige Sekunden an.

Ihm war heiß, seine Haut brannte und das leichte Reiben seiner Kleidung auf seinem Körper war quälend.

Er stöhnte, richtete sich so weit auf wie er konnte und starrte in den Spiegel. Es brauchte eine Minute, bis er begriff, wen er da betrachtete, denn die Person, die ihm entgegenstarrte, war fast nicht wiederzuerkennen – schweißnasse Haare, käsige Haut, dunkle Augenringe und entsetzlich blutunterlaufene Augen – diese Person sah aus wie der aufgewärmte Tod und er fragte sich, ob der Spiegel als schlechter Scherz verzaubert war. So hätte es sein müssen. Das war nicht er, er sah nicht so aus. Vorhin hatte er noch gut ausgesehen. Müde? Ja. Tot? Nein. Wie hatte sich sein Zustand so schnell verschlechtert? Wie war das überhaupt möglich? Es war eine Sache, sich so zu fühlen als würde man sterben, aber dem Beweis buchstäblich ins Gesicht zu sehen, war eine ganz andere.

Dracos linker Hemdärmel war durchtränkt von Blut und er schreckte bei dem Anblick zurück. Er konnte sehen, dass die Hämatome sich bis hinauf zu seinem Hals und um seinen Kiefer herum ausgebreitet hatten, und auch seine linke Hand war jetzt komplett violett. Es war äußerst schockierend, wie schnell es sich ausgebreitet hatte und _immer noch_ ausbreitete.

Er begann, seine Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen, einen nach dem anderen, mit schwachen, zittrigen Fingern. Er war auf morbide Weise neugierig zu sehen, wie weit die Hämatome tatsächlich reichten – warum? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er sollte das Badezimmer verlassen, solange er das noch konnte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, länger bei dem zu verweilen, was passiert war. Potter würde sicher bald hier auftauchen, er würde Draco auf seiner Karte finden und das war das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte. Der rechtschaffene Potter auf seinem Weg, den Tag und die Leute in Hogwarts vor dem großen, bösen Todesser zu beschützen. Ungeachtet dessen fuhr Draco damit fort, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er zog das Hemd aus seiner Hose und riss es weit auf.

_Verdammte Scheiße._

Er schluckte schwer bei dem abscheulichen Anblick, der sich ihm bot, schüttelte sein Hemd ganz aus und ließ es zu seinen Füßen auf den Boden fallen.

Das konnte nicht real sein. Er musste träumen.

Dracos linker Arm sah aus, als wäre er dabei zu _verwesen_ , so ekelhaft das auch war, aber es sah wirklich so aus. Die Haut hatte sich buchstäblich aufgelöst und gab den Blick auf das tiefer liegende gelblich aussehende Fleisch frei, das niemand jemals sehen sollte, und Draco wurde übel. Das Dunkle Mal war deutlich zu sehen und makellos, die Schlange bewegte sich gemächlich durch die Augenhöhlen und den Mund des Totenschädels. Es war, als verspotte sie ihn. Und in einem törichten Augenblick völligen Wahnsinns hatte er den Wunsch, seinen Zauberstab zu packen und das widerwärtige Ding aus seiner Haut zu schneiden. Es war ihm egal, ob er tief graben musste, es war ihm egal, ob er seinen ganzen Arm abhacken müsste. Er wollte, dass es weg war! Er wollte es nicht eine Sekunde länger ansehen müssen. Draco würgte heftig, aber nichts kam.

Scheiße. _Scheiße_.

Er überprüfte schnell den Rest seines Körpers, nahm wahr, dass die Hämatome sich über seine Brust bis zu seinem rechten Arm ausgebreitet hatten und sogar unter seinem Hosenbund verschwanden. Obwohl die Blutergüsse übel aussahen, war das nichts im Vergleich damit, was mit seinem linken Arm passierte.

Er sah im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Der Name Todesser schien in diesem Moment so passend.

Er war sich sicher, dass dies immer schon die Absicht des Dunklen Lords gewesen war, er musste gewusst haben, dass Draco niemals wirklich mit dem einverstanden gewesen war, was er predigte. Dies war seine Rache, und er nahm sie auf so eine slytherintypische Weise. Draco bewunderte ihn fast für seine Klugheit. Dem Dunklen Lord gefiel es, abtrünnige und ungehorsame Gefolgsleute an Ort und Stelle zu quälen, er liebte es, sie stundenlang leiden zu sehen, bis sie schließlich zusammenbrachen oder Leichen waren, aber anscheinend hatte er für Draco größere Pläne. Wie konnte er nur übersehen haben, was es wirklich war? Sicher war es genau das, was hier passierte? Denn Draco hatte niemals gehört, dass einem der anderen Todesser so etwas passiert war.

Draco wurde plötzlich von einem heftigen Hustenanfall gepackt. Er griff Halt suchend um den Rand des Waschbeckens, während sein Körper sich beim Husten verkrampfte und schüttelte. Es tat verflucht weh. Es schmerzte an Stellen, von denen er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie so schmerzen konnten. 

Als der Hustenanfall vorbei war, sah er wieder in den Spiegel, der nun rot gesprenkelt war. Im ersten Augenblick war er verwirrt und fragte sich, wo dies herkam, aber dann sah er das frische, leuchtende Blut, das seine Lippen bedeckte und er wusste, dass es von ihm gekommen war, _aus seinem Inneren_.

Das war kein gutes Zeichen – Blut zu husten war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Draco hatte das Gefühl, er müsse besorgter sein, aber er war es nicht und diese Tatsache an sich war in der Tat besorgniserregend. Er wollte nicht aufgeben. Er wollte bis zum Ende kämpfen. Aber wenn er sich so im Spiegel sah und darüber nachdachte, wie er sich gerade fühlte, wusste er, dass es vorbei war, und um ehrlich zu sein war er müde, _so verdammt müde_ , er hatte jetzt genug. Es war an der Zeit, das Unausweichliche zu akzeptieren.

„Malfoy?“, kam eine bestürzte Stimme aus Richtung der Tür.

Draco neigte den Kopf und sah Potters schockierte Miene im Spiegel.

„Was?...“ Potter verstummte, ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen – und wer könnte es ihm verdenken? „Was zur Hölle ist mit dir passiert? Bist du krank?“, fragte er und sein Blick glitt prüfend über Draco. Er sah zutiefst angeekelt aus von dem, was er sah.

„Krank? Ja“, krächzte Draco und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Du machst mich krank damit, mir ständig hinterher zu spionieren. Eigentlich machst du mich grundsätzlich krank.“

„Malfoy, was ist mit dir passiert?“, fragte Potter und machte einige Schritte ins Badezimmer hinein.

Draco lehnte sich an das Waschbecken und versuchte, es lässig aussehen zu lassen. Trotz seines entsetzlichen Aussehens wollte er vor Potter nicht schwach wirken, er würde sich lieber selbst die Augen auskratzen, als dem Arschloch diese Genugtuung zu geben. „Es tut mir leid, aber du scheinst mich mit den meisten Idioten an diesem Ort durcheinanderzubringen. Ich antworte dem _Großen Harry Potter_ nicht, warum rennst du nicht einfach wieder in deinen Turm, wo dich alle mit Lob überschütten und dir erzählen, wie erstaunlich du bist, und lässt mich, verdammt noch mal, allein.“

Potters Augen verengten sich und seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an. Draco hatte einen Nerv getroffen. _Gut_. „Ich weiß von dir und Hermione“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Das überraschte Draco und erwischte ihn unvorbereitet, aber er erholte sich schnell. „Einen Scheiß weißt du“, sagte er mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme.

„Ich weiß, dass zwischen euch beiden irgendetwas vorgeht, und wenn man bedenkt, wie sie sich vorhin verhalten hat, läuft das schon eine ganze Weile“, sagte Potter und sah extrem kalt aus. „Du wirst dich von ihr fern halten“, erklärte er dem Blonden. „Hast du verstanden?“

Draco grinste. „Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das kein Problem sein wird, aber lass mich eines klarstellen, Potter. Wenn ich Hermione weiterhin treffen wollen würde, dann würde ich das tun. Es gibt nichts, was du sagen oder tun könntest, um mich aufzuhalten. _Hast du das verstanden_?“, gab er verächtlich zurück.

„Du hast sie also benutzt?“, fauchte Potter. „Du hast gerade zugegeben, dass wenn du sie weiterhin treffen _wollen_ würdest, du es tätest. Du bist so ein Stück Dreck. Ihr Slytherins seid alle gleich, ein Haufen hinterhältiger Bastarde. Ihr macht alles nur zu eurem eigenen Vergnügen.“

Draco krümmte sich, als ein weiterer heftiger Hustenanfall seine entkräftete Gestalt schüttelte. Er bedeckte seinen Mund mit der Hand und fühlte, wie das Blut auf seine Handfläche spritzte. Nach einigen Augenblicken hörte das Husten auf und er ballte die Hand zu einer Faust, um das Blut vor Potter zu verbergen, und wischte sich den Mund mit einem zitternden Handrücken ab. „Du bist dermaßen unterbelichtet“, krächzte er. „Glaub, was du glauben willst, Potter. Hauptsache es lässt dich nachts ruhig schlafen. Es spielt ohnehin keine Rolle.“

Draco fiel es zunehmend schwer, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Der Schmerz war jetzt fast unerträglich und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, als habe er gerade hundert schnelle Loopings auf seinem Besen gedreht. Er konnte spüren, wie ihm der Schweiß das Gesicht hinuntertropfte und die Verwesung auf seinem Arm sich bis zu seiner Schulter ausbreiten. Sein Herz fühlte sich komisch an und in seiner Brust war ein Druck, der vorher nicht da gewesen war. Mist, wenn das in dieser Geschwindigkeit weiterging, wäre er erstaunt, wenn er die nächsten fünf Minuten überstand. Wie unfair, dass Potter hier sein würde, um seinen würdelosen Abgang zu bezeugen. Musste er ihn denn ständig verfolgen? Er gab auf und ließ sich plump zu Boden sinken. Scheiß auf Potter und was er dachte.

Potter runzelte die Stirn und seine Miene veränderte sich. Verfluchte Scheiße, aber er hatte doch nicht ernsthaft _Mitleid_ mit Draco, oder? Sein Blick nahm die zusammengesackte Gestalt des Blonden auf, der unkontrolliert zitterte. „Scheiße, Malfoy, du musst in den Krankenflügel. Du bist -“ Er verstummte, als sein Blick auf die Innenseite von Dracos linkem Unterarm fiel. „Ich wusste es!“, zischte er plötzlich entrüstet und seine vorherige Aussage über den Krankenflügel war angesichts dieser neuen Entdeckung vergessen. „Ich habe verdammt noch mal gewusst, dass du ein Todesser bist! Ich wusste es, verdammt! Wie könntest du es bei so einem Vater wie deinem nicht sein?“, fauchte er. „Und keiner hat mir geglaubt, als ich es ihnen gesagt habe. Verflucht, sie haben mich _verrückt_ genannt… Kaum vorstellbar, oder? Was für eine verdammte… warte… weiß Hermione es?“, fragte er in einem beunruhigenden Tonfall, durchquerte das Badezimmer mit großen Schritten und baute sich drohend vor dem Blonden auf. „Sag es mir! Weiß sie, das du ein verdammter Todesser bist?“

Draco lehnte sich zurück und starrte hinauf in Potters lebendiges Gesicht, während sein eigenes so gezeichnet und erschöpft war und seine Augenlider herabsanken und er damit kämpfte, die Augen offen zu halten. „Was glaubst du?“, stieß er flüsternd unter Schmerzen hervor.

„Komm mir nicht dumm, Malfoy. Ich _werde_ dich umbringen!“, brüllte Potter und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf die Brust des Blonden.

Draco konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen, oder zumindest versuchte er es. „Um Himmels Willen, Potter. Sieh mich an, ich _sterbe_ bereits, aber wenn es dich dich besser fühlen lässt, dann beschleunige den Prozess ruhig. Tu, was du tun musst, es spielt absolut keine Rolle, das Ergebnis ist das gleiche. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich es tun. Nach allem, was ich getan habe, nach allem, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich bin ein Todesser in Gottes Namen. Worauf wartest du, verdammt noch mal? _Tu es_.“

Draco sah, dass Potters Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, unentschlossen zitterte und kleine Funken schossen aus der Spitze. Er wollte, dass Potter ihn tötete. Er wollte, dass diese Qual ein Ende hatte.

„Ich habe… Hermione gefickt“, hauchte Draco in dem vollen Bewusstsein, dass _das_ Potter den Rest geben würde. „So viele Male -“

„Hör auf“, knurrte Potter mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ich habe sie in meinem Bett gefickt, sie hat meinen Schwanz geritten und sie hat meinen Namen geschrien, wenn sie gekommen ist. Es war -“

„HÖR AUF!“, bellte Potter und Speichel flog aus seinem Mund. „Kein weiteres Wort, oder ich werde -“

„Oder du wirst was?“, fragte Draco wütend. „Du wirst gar nichts tun. Ich dachte, ich wäre armselig, aber du bist noch viel schlimmer. Ich habe dir gerade erzählt, dass ich deine beste Freundin gefickt habe und du tust gar nichts? Was ist los mit dir? Willst du von mir hören, wie sie nach Slughorns Party meinen Schwanz gelutscht hat? Oder vielleicht willst du von mir hören, wie ich ihre Muschi im Raum der Wünsche verschlungen habe -“

„Ich habe gesagt HÖR AUF! -“ Aus Potters Zauberstab regnete es jetzt förmlich rote Funken. Gut. Er war wütend genug, um es vielleicht doch zu tun.

„DANN BRINGE MICH DOCH DAZU!“, brüllte Draco mit letzter Kraft zurück.

„SECTUMSEMPRA!“, schrie Potter und Draco fragte sich vage, was zur Hölle das für ein Fluch war, dann wurde er von einem violetten Lichtstrahl getroffen, der ihn rücklings durch die Luft fliegen ließ.

Dracos Kopf schlug übel auf dem Steinfußboden auf, als er mitten im Badezimmer landete. Er keuchte rau und betastete mit den Händen seine Brust, die blutgetränkt und in Stücke gerissen war. _Was zur Hölle war das für ein Fluch?_ Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er wiederholt von einem unsichtbaren Schwert aufgeschlitzt worden.

Aber ganz egal wie, Potter hatte es getan. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan. Gut für ihn. Aber hätte es ihn umgebracht, Draco einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod zu bescheren? Draco nahm an, das hätte es.

Plötzlich war da ein Schrei, ein qualvoller Schrei, der die Luft durchbohrte und von den Steinwänden abprallte und so sein Echo in Wellen zurückwarf und dann tauchte Hermione neben ihm auf, als wäre sie an die Stelle direkt neben ihm _appariert_.

„Draco“, keuchte sie. „Ohhhhhh neeeeein, bitte nicht“, weinte sie mit einer Stimme, die so inbrünstig, schleppend und zittrig war, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte, nicht nur nicht von ihr, sondern von niemandem. Es war, als leide sie körperliche Schmerzen. „Draco! Nein. Oh mein Gott. _Nein_! Was hast du getan, Harry? Was hast du getan?!“ Sie machte ein langgezogenes, sehr tiefes, klagendes Geräusch, das von irgendwo ganz tief in ihrem Inneren zu kommen schien. Es war herzzerreißend, _absolut herzzerreißend_ , und Draco wollte, dass es aufhörte. Er wollte, dass es _jetzt_ aufhörte, er konnte es nicht ertragen. Es war das Schlimmste, was er in seinem ganzen Leben je gehört hatte und er musste irgendetwas tun, damit das aufhörte. _Irgendetwas_.

Er öffnete den Mund, um irgendetwas zu ihr zu sagen, um ihren Schmerz zu lindern. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, dass es ihr gut gehen würde, aber Blut gurgelte in seinem Hals und raubte ihm den Atem.

„Nein“, schluchzte sie und Tränen strömten ihr fleckiges Gesicht hinab. „Nicht sprechen, _Schhhhh_ , es ist alles gut.“ Ihre zitternden Hände umschlossen sein Gesicht und sie überschüttete seine Wangen mit feuchten Küssen und schmierte sein Blut über ihren Mund und ihr Kinn. „Du wirst wieder gesund“, erklärte sie ihm ernst und strich ihm die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Du wirst mir hier nicht sterben, das darfst du nicht“, sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ein erneuter Anfall des Schluchzens kam von ihren Lippen. „Du musst _kämpfen_. Du darfst mich nicht verlassen, Draco. Wir haben gerade erst angefangen. Es gibt noch so viel für uns zu entdecken, _zusammen_ … Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen, _ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen_. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte, Draco, geh bitte nicht. _Verlass mich nicht_.“

Draco schloss die Augen fest, angesichts der auf ihn einstürmenden Gefühle. _Verdammt,_ er konnte es nicht länger ertragen, das zu hören. Es brach ihm sein verdammtes Herz. Sie diese Worte sagen zu hören war wie ein Segen und ein Fluch. Ein Segen, weil er nie gedacht hätte, dass er sie hören würde, er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten. Und ein Fluch, weil, so sehr Hermione auch wollte, dass er kämpfte, er sterben _würde_ , und es gab absolut nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Er hustete und spuckte und aus seinen Mundwinkeln lief das Blut und verstopfte seine Kehle. Er konnte nicht atmen. Er erstickte. Er erstickte buchstäblich an seinem eigenen Blut. Wie unbestreitbar passend. Er hatte seit er klein war beigebracht bekommen, dass sein reines Blut das war, was ihn besonders machte, was ihn über alle anderen stellte, er war außergewöhnlich, einer der Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig, und jetzt brachte es ihn um. Er verstand die Ironie durchaus. Er begrüßte sie. _Er verdiente sie_.

„Draco?“, kreischte Hermione panisch, als sie die erstickten Laute hörte, die aus seinem Mund kamen. „Draco, es ist alles in Ordnung. Hilfe kommt. Bleib einfach bei mir. Halte durch.“

Draco sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen silberfarbenen Augen an. „Hermione“, gurgelte er „Ich -“ Sein Blick verschwamm und er konnte ihn nicht mehr fokussieren und er blinzelte wiederholt, in dem Versuch, wieder klar zu sehen. Dann sah er es. Eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang schoss in den Raum und er dachte: _Scheiße, das war`s. Ich bin hinüber._

Die Dunkelheit überfiel ihn rasch und dann war da nichts mehr… er fühlte nichts.


	16. Die Halskette

„Aus dem Weg“, blaffte Snape ungeduldig. „Dummes Mädchen.“

Hermione fiel nach hinten in ihrer Eile, dem Professor Platz zu machen.

Snape ging in die Hocke und seine dunkle Robe bauschte sich wie eine unheilbringende Wolke, bevor sie sich auf den Boden hinter ihm legte. Sie beobachtete, wie seine intelligenten schwarzen Augen Dracos leblose Gestalt betrachteten und sorgfältig alles erfassten, während er das gesamte Ausmaß der Verletzungen beurteilte. Sie sah den Moment, in dem sein Blick den verfaulten Arm des Blonden registrierten, denn er verweilte darauf, seine Augen weiteten sich leicht und ein Muskel zuckte in seinem Kiefer, ein verräterisches Zeichen, dass er die Zähne zusammenbiss. Er schüttelte schwer den Kopf. Er sah _wütend_ aus, so unglaublich wütend. Aber er sah außerdem bestürzt aus und das war etwas, was Hermione nicht sehen wollte, sie konnte es nicht ertragen.

Sie kroch weiter zurück, schob sich auf ihren Händen und Fersen nach hinten, ihre Hände rutschten in Dracos Blut weg und sie schrie in äußerster Qual auf und wischte sie verzweifelt an ihrem Pullover und ihrem Rock ab. Aber egal, wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, dies konnte das Blut nicht von ihnen entfernen. An ihren Händen klebte jetzt das Blut, möglicherweise für immer, wenn es Snape nicht gelang, Draco zu retten. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, sich verantwortlich zu fühlen. Dies wäre nicht passiert, wenn sie ihn nicht aufgesucht hätte. Warum hatte sie es nicht einfach sein lassen können? Ihn zu ihr kommen lassen, wenn er dafür bereit war? Oh Gott, sie hatte dies getan. Es war ihre Schuld, dass sie alle in dieser Situation waren. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die kalte Steinwand, schlang ihre Arme um die Knie und murmelte flüsternd und wie wahnsinnig vor sich hin.

Sie fühlte sich vollkommen zerrüttet und war sich sicher, dass sie auch so aussah.

_Bitte, nein. Das darf nicht passieren… lass es ein Albtraum sein._

Sie schloss ihre Augen, um die entsetzliche Szene vor sich auszublenden, griff unter ihren Pullover und umschloss ihre Halskette mit ihrer blutigen rechten Hand und drückte den Anhänger so fest, dass er ihr fast in die Hand schnitt.

_Warum hatte er aufgehört zu pulsieren? Warum hatte er aufgehört zu pulsieren?!_

Hermione öffnete keuchend ihre Augen und in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten sich Tränen und drohten herauszufallen.

_Weil sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen… deshalb._

Sie versuchte, sich nicht komplett von der Dunkelheit verschlingen zu lassen, sie versuchte es, aber es war schwer. Sie konnte sie von allen Seiten auf sich eindringen spüren, wie eine unausweichliche, Unheil verkündende Präsenz, die auf den richtigen Moment wartete, sich auf sie zu stürzen und sie zu zerstören.

Dracos Herz schlug nicht, was letztendlich bedeutete, dass er tot war. _Er war tot… Tot, tot, tot_. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und der Schock flutete in gewaltigen Wogen durch sie hindurch.

„Um Himmels Willen!“, bellte sie Snape an. „Tun Sie etwas! Sein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen! Sie müssen etwas tun, _jetzt_!“

Snape warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der mit der Art Feindseligkeit gefüllt war, die man von einem Lehrer nicht erwarten würde, aber dies war Snape. Es sollte sie eigentlich nicht überraschen.

Dass er ihr keine Antwort gab, kümmerte sie nicht, denn im nächsten Augenblick begann er, seinen Zauberstab vor und zurück über Dracos schlaffe Gestalt zu bewegen, wobei er sich auf dessen Brust und den Arm konzentrierte.

Die Bewegungen seines Zauberstabs und die weiße Aura, die Dracos Körper plötzlich einhüllte, sagten Hermione, dass er eine gründliche innerliche und äußerliche Untersuchung vornahm. Sie versuchte, sich so ruhig wie möglich zu verhalten. Sie versuchte es so sehr, dass sie kaum wagte zu atmen. Dieser Schritt war absolut notwendig, denn er würde Snape alle notwendigen Informationen liefern, die er brauchte, um den Versuch einer erfolgreichen Wiederbelebung zu unternehmen.

Die Tatsache, dass Snape überhaupt versuchte Draco zurückzuholen, war ein gutes Zeichen. Es hätte beruhigend sein sollen, denn es bedeutete, dass er glaubte, ihn retten zu können, und trotzdem hielt es Hermione nicht davon ab, fast von einer erneuten Panikattacke überfallen zu werden.

In einem verzweifelten Versuch bei Verstand zu bleiben, versuchte sie sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass nichts von dem real war, dass dies nicht wirklich passierte. In ihrem Kopf war sie nicht in einem blutgetränkten Badezimmer, Draco war nicht tot und ihr Herz war nicht unheilbar gebrochen. Stattdessen war sie in der Bücherei und las eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher. Und Draco saß ihr gegenüber an ihrem besonderen Tisch – dem Tisch auf der Rückseite der Bücherei, am Fenster – und er hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl lässig zurückgelehnt und betrachtete sie durch seine langen, goldenen Wimpern und ein sündhaftes Lächeln verzog seinen Mund. Er sah atemberaubend aus mit seinen scharfen Konturen und den glühenden silberfarbenen Augen -

„Du dummer, _dummer_ Junge!“

Snapes wütende Stimme brach in ihr Unterbewusstsein und zerschmetterte ihren kurzen Tagtraum in winzig kleine Teilchen, die davonflogen wie Staubkörner im Wind und ihre stillen Schreie zurück in ihr Bewusstsein brachten. Hermione keuchte schrill und sie nahm den Raum wieder in aller Deutlichkeit wahr. _Nein_. Sie wollte nicht hier sein. _Nein!_ Sie wollte irgendwo anders sein, _egal wo_ , nur nicht hier. Sie versuchte, weitere Tagträume und Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören, versuchte mit aller Kraft, vollkommen in sie einzutauchen. Aber es funktionierte nicht mehr und bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, glitten ihre Augen zu dem Dunklen Mal auf Dracos Unterarm, das unübersehbar und schonungslos zwischen all dem Blut zu sehen war. Und dann schrie sie _wirklich,_ laut und schrill und ihre Schreie hallten von den gekachelten Wänden wider.

„ _Halt den Mund_!“, fauchte Snape sie an und wandte sich zu ihr um, und sie schloss augenblicklich den Mund. Seine barschen, gefühllosen Worte waren genau das, was sie brauchte, um damit aufhören zu können. Sie gaben ihr einen ordentlichen Tritt in den Hintern, beruhigten sie aber auch etwas. Sie konnte bereits fühlen, wie sie wieder zu Sinnen kam.

Sie starrte auf das Dunkle Mal und das Grauen ließ ihr übel werden und ihre Eingeweide verknoteten sich.

Hermione hatte das Dunkle Mal im selben Augenblick gesehen, in dem sie das Badezimmer betreten hatte… natürlich hatte sie das. Wie hätte sie es auch übersehen können? Aber bei all dem anderen, was los gewesen war – zum Beispiel, dass Draco aufgeschnitten worden war wie ein Stück Fleisch und an seinem eigenen Blut erstickte – war es ihr leicht gefallen, es auszublenden.

Jetzt war das nicht mehr so leicht. Nicht in dieser relativen Ruhe, die jetzt herrschte, nachdem die Katastrophe eingetroffen war. Nicht, wenn es ihr direkt in das Gesicht sprang.

Oh Gott, das konnte nicht wahr sein. _Es konnte nicht sein._ Sie hätte gewusst… Oder? _Warum hatte sie es nicht gewusst?!_ Wie hatte sie etwas so Großes übersehen können?

Es war unbegreiflich.

War es das, was er ihr hatte erzählen wollen? War es das, was ihn so untypisch angsterfüllt hatte aussehen lassen? War das der Grund, warum er ihr in den letzten paar Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen war und sich so seltsam verhalten hatte?

 _Oh Gott_. Sie verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Nichts von all dem ergab irgendeinen Sinn. Sie hatte ihn so viele Male unbekleidet gesehen, unzählige Male. Er konnte es erst vor kurzem bekommen haben. Aber wie? Er war während der Weihnachtsferien hier gewesen, deshalb ergab auch das keinen Sinn. Oder hatte er das Schloss doch irgendwann verlassen? Ja, so musste es gewesen sein… Aber auch das ließ die Frage offen, _warum zur Hölle er damit einverstanden sein sollte, dass Voldemort ihn mit dem Mal zeichnete?!_ Er musste unter immensem Druck gestanden haben. _So musste es gewesen sein_. Sonst wäre er niemals damit einverstanden gewesen… oder?

Sie begann wieder zu weinen, was ihre schmale Gestalt sich unkontrolliert schütteln ließ. Sie wusste es einfach nicht, sie wusste gar nichts mehr. Sie war so durcheinander. Ihre ganze Welt war buchstäblich auf den Kopf gestellt worden und sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte.

Dennoch musste sie sich zusammenreißen. Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht mit dem _Wie_ und _Warum_ quälen. Es war zu viel. Alles, was sie wollte, war, dass Draco wieder gesund wurde. Das war das Wichtigste. Er musste das hier überstehen, er _musste_. Und wenn das geschehen war, konnte er selbst ihr genau erzählen, was passiert war. Sie würde zuhören, _sie versprach, sie würde zuhören_. Sie würde unvoreingenommen bleiben, _das würde sie_ … lass ihn einfach nur überleben… _bitte, lass ihn einfach überleben_.

Hermiones verquollenen, roten Augen landeten auf Dracos Gesicht und sie stieß einen weiteren tiefen, leiderfüllten Klagelaut aus, der von einem Ort in ihr kam, von dem sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er existierte. Er war zu bleich, _viel zu bleich_ , als wäre all sein Blut aus seinem Körper verschwunden, was verrückt klang, aber es war _überall_ – es bedeckte seinen Körper und hatte sich um ihn herum gesammelt, wie ein dunkler, blutroter Umhang. Es war absolut entsetzlich. Seine Lippen waren erschreckend blau, seine Glieder schlaff und in merkwürdigen Winkeln gebeugt und die tiefen Schnitte auf seiner Brust waren so grauenhaft, dass ihr Anblick sie würgen ließ. Und doch waren sie nicht so grauenhaft wie sein Arm, das war etwas ganz anderes, etwas, das direkt aus einem Muggel-Horrorfilm zu kommen schien. Sie konnte ihn sich kaum ansehen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sein Arm so verfault war, aber sie wusste, dass es etwas mit dem Dunklen Mal zu tun hatte. Das war offensichtlich.

Wenn sie ihn lange genug anstarrte, ohne zu blinzeln, konnte sie sich fast vorstellen, er wäre ein Gemälde, ein erschütterndes Gemälde vor einem roten Hintergrund.

Immer noch schossen ihr so viele Fragen durch den Kopf – _Wie? Wann? Warum? Wo?_ \- aber sie schob sie mit Gewalt weg. Dafür war jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit.

„Wer hat das getan?“, fragte Snape kalt, mit tiefer, anklagender Stimme.

„Ich war das“, erklang Harrys leise Stimme, die von einer unmissverständlichen Reue angespannt war. „Aber ich wollte nicht...“ Er schluckte schwer und das Geräusch davon tönte laut durch den fast stillen Raum. Das einzige andere Geräusch war das Tropfen der undichten Wasserhähne. „Ich wusste nicht, was dieser Zauber bewirkt. Ich habe ihn ohne Nachzudenken ausgesprochen… Ich – Es tut mir so leid… er wird doch wieder gesund werden, oder?“

Hermione wandte langsam den Kopf, um zu ihm aufzusehen, die Arme immer noch fest um ihre Knie geschlungen. Sie hatte fast vergessen, dass er da war. Sie starrte ihn lange und unnachgiebig an und versuchte, eine Parallele zu ziehen zwischen der Person, die da vor ihr stand und ihrem besten Freund seit sechs Jahren… Es gelang ihr nicht. Sie konnte die beiden nicht miteinander in Verbindung bringen. Sie sahen gleich aus – die unordentlichen schwarzen Haare, die Brille mit dem Drahtgestell, die leuchtende Narbe in Form eines Blitzes – aber zwischen beiden lagen Welten. Sie kannte diese Person nicht. Er war ihr ein völlig Fremder.

Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu und seine smaragdgrünen Augen waren mit tiefem Kummer und ja, definitiv Reue gefüllt. Es sah aus, als würde er ehrlich bereuen, was er getan hatte – was er Draco angetan hatte.

Gut, das war jetzt etwas zu spät.

„Raus hier!“, schrie sie plötzlich und war fast selbst schockiert von ihrer Heftigkeit. „ _Verschwinde_! Ich weiß nicht, warum du immer noch hier bist. Du solltest nicht hier sein!… Ich _will_ dich nicht hier haben! Und Draco würde dich verdammt sicher auch nicht hier haben wollen!“

Harry sah sie vollkommen fassungslos an und eine tiefe Falte zog sich zwischen seinen Brauen entlang. „Aber... Hermione, ich -“

„Ich sagte _VERSCHWINDE_!“, unterbrach sie ihn so böse knurrend, dass sie kaum glauben konnte, dass diese Worte aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren. Ihr Blut kochte, es _kochte_ förmlich und der pure Hass, der durch ihre Adern strömte, raubte ihr den Atem. Sie konnte nur erahnen, wie sie aussah. Wenn man von Harrys halb beunruhigtem und halb erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck ausging, war ihre Miene tödlich.

Als er sich schließlich zum Gehen umdrehte, wandte Hermione sofort wütend den Kopf von ihm ab und ihr Blick landete wieder auf Dracos tödlich weißer Gesichtshaut. Sie hasste Harry in diesem Moment. Sie hasste ihn _so, so sehr_. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie jemanden so sehr hassen könnte, wie sie ihn hasste. Und es ging hier um Harry, ihren angeblich besten Freund. Das war er jetzt nicht mehr. Nein. _Auf keinen Fall_. Wie könnte er das noch sein? … Zugegebenermaßen hatte er nichts von ihr und Draco gewusst, so viel verstand sie, auch wenn sie in diesem Moment irrational dachte. Aber er hatte sich _bewusst_ dafür entschieden, sie zu ignorieren, als sie ihm hinterhergeschrien hatte, er solle dem Blonden nicht folgen. Es bestand keine Möglichkeit, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte, sie hatte geschrien, verdammt noch mal, und trotzdem hatte er sich _entschieden_ , nicht darauf zu hören. Er hatte sich _entschieden_ , sie zu ignorieren und stattdessen die Sache in die eigene Hand zu nehmen. Das war bei Harry nichts ungewöhnliches, er war bekannt dafür, rücksichtslos zu sein, gedankenlos zu sein, aber es war an der Zeit, dass er die Verantwortung für seine Taten übernahm. Dies war jetzt viel zu oft passiert und sie würde nicht tatenlos zusehen und ihn damit davonkommen lassen. Nein. Es war höchste Zeit, dass er einsah, dass er sich nicht einfach kopfüber in Situationen stürzen konnte, ohne zumindest einen Teil der Geschichte zu kennen. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal die Chance gegeben, etwas zu erklären. Er hatte seine eigenen Annahmen getroffen und sie als gegebene Tatsachen hingenommen. Es war seit fünf Jahren immer dasselbe – Sirius würde immer noch leben, wenn… Sie vertrieb diesen Gedanken abrupt wieder aus ihrem Kopf und hasste sich dafür, dass sie so etwas überhaupt gedacht hatte. Aber so weit war es jetzt gekommen. An diesen dunklen Ort in ihren Gedanken hatte er sie gebracht. Im Moment konnte sie sich ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, je wieder mit ihm zu sprechen. Tatsächlich bezweifelte sie, so wie sie sich derzeitig fühlte, dass sie ihn je wieder überhaupt _ansehen_ könnte, denn sie hatte Angst davor, was sie ihm vielleicht antun würde, wenn sie dies täte.

Sie vermied Snapes scharfsinnigen Blick sorgfältig und fuhr damit fort, Draco anzustarren. Sie wusste, dass der Professor sie anstarrte und sich zweifellos fragte, worum es sich bei all dem gehandelt hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte er auch schon seine eigenen Schlüsse in dieser Sache gezogen und wünschte einfach, ihr seine Gedanken durch einen verurteilenden Blick mitzuteilen, wie er es so oft tat. Aber egal, was es war, Hermione würde ihn weiterhin ignorieren. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für erhitzte Meinungsäußerungen und belastende Geständnisse. „Werden Sie ihm helfen? Oder wollen Sie mich einfach weiter anstarren?“, fauchte sie, die Augen auf Dracos geschlossene Augenlider gerichtet. Dies war das zweite Mal in weniger als fünf Minuten, dass sie sich gegenüber einem Hogwarts-Professor im Ton vergriffen hatte. Unter normalen Umständen würde sie _niemals_ so respektlos zu einem Lehrer sprechen, aber dies war keine normale Situation. Dies war eine Situation, in der niemand sich wiederfinden sollte, schon gar nicht jemand in ihrem Alter, deshalb fiel es ihr sehr schwer, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Dieses Mal grunzte Snape nicht einmal missbilligend. Stattdessen erhob er konzentriert und entschlossen seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Brust des Blonden und ein unglaublich langer Zauberspruch kam von seinen Lippen. Es klang wie ein Spukgesang, dunkel und absolut fesselnd und Hermione hatte noch nie etwas gehört, was dem ähnelte.

Nach einer Weile löste sie sich aus ihrer zusammengekauerten, sich selbst schützenden Position auf dem Fußboden und fand sich dabei wieder, wie sie sich langsam auf Draco zu bewegte, um einen besseren Blick darauf zu haben, was mit seinen Wunden passierte.

Sein Blut, das sich nur Augenblicke zuvor noch auf dem Fußboden um ihn herum gesammelt hatte, rauschte nun, in einer wirklich faszinierenden Zurschaustellung der Magie, zurück in die Schnitte in seiner Brust. Es war, als wären die Wunden magnetisch geworden und zögen das Eisen in seinem Blut an, was natürlich unmöglich war, aber genau so schien es.

Hermione sah absolut gefesselt zu, wie jeder einzelne Tropfen von Dracos vergossenem Blut in seinen Körper zurückkehrte und seine Schnittwunden sich wieder zusammenfügten und leicht hervorstehende Narben zurückließen die sich kreuz und quer über seine gesamte Brust zogen.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Wut schnell auflöste und pure Ehrfurcht sie erfüllte.

Dann fühlte sie es… Ihr Anhänger. Er begann wieder zu pulsieren.

Sie keuchte, umschloss ihn mit ihrer Hand und drückte ihn fest. Oh Gott, _oh Gott_ , sie konnte es kaum glauben. Sie dankte jeder bekannten Gottheit, die ihr einfiel, was wirklich dämlich war. Snape war derjenige, der ihn gerettet hatte, sie hatte es gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Sie atmete keuchend aus und sackte in sich zusammen angesichts der Erleichterung, die sie so stark durchflutete, dass es sich anfühlte, als zehre sie jedes letzte Bisschen Energie aus ihrem Körper auf. Sie konnte buchstäblich die Schwerkraft ihrer Erschöpfung fühlen, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es, ihr zu widerstehen.

Sie lächelte, wenn auch etwas verweint und legte ihre Hände ehrfürchtig vor ihrem Mund zusammen.

„Oh, Professor. Sie haben es geschafft. _Sie haben es wirklich geschafft_. Sie haben ihn gerettet“, hauchte sie sanft, streckte die Hand aus und berührte Dracos Wange, die, wie sie hätte schwören können, unter ihren Fingern schon wieder Farbe bekam. „Ich kann es nicht glauben“, murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie hatte es vorher nicht denken wollen, sie hatte es nicht gewagt, aber tief drinnen hatte sie ehrlicherweise geglaubt, sie habe ihn verloren. „Er wird wieder gesund, oder?“, fragte sie plötzlich und die Sorge war in ihrer Stimme deutlich zu hören. „Ich meine, er wird keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten?“

Snape drehte sich um und sah sie an und seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Nein“, sagte er in seiner üblichen gedehnten Sprechweise. „Er wird keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten, zumindest nicht von dem Fluch, den Potter angewendet hat. Tatsächlich wird er, wenn er sofort Pfefferkraut nimmt, sogar kaum Narben davontragen.“

„Oh, das ist fantastisch“, hauchte Hermione und spürte, wie die Last langsam von ihren Schultern abfiel. Sie streckte eine zitternde Hand aus und begann, Dracos Stirn zart zu streicheln, als wäre er aus feinstem Porzellan.

Sie hätte beschwingt sein sollen, sie hätte vor äußerster Freude hüpfen und springen sollen, aber sie schaffte es nicht, ihre Wachsamkeit aufzugeben. _Noch nicht_. Er war immer noch bewusstlos und sie wusste ohne Zweifel, dass sie nicht in der Lage sein würde, sich wirklich zu entspannen, bis er seine Augen öffnen und ihr selbst sagen würde, dass es ihm gut ginge, _dass alles in Ordnung sei_. „Warum wacht er nicht auf?“, fragte sie und versuchte, neugierig zu klingen und nicht so, als sei sie vor Angst fast außer sich.

Ihr begegnete eine Mauer des Schweigens, was sie fragend aufsehen ließ.

Snape betrachtete mit ungläubiger Miene ihre Hand, die Dracos Stirn streichelte – na ja, zumindest so ungläubig wie Snape aussehen konnte. Eigentlich war nur ein winziges Weiten seiner Augen und eine leichte Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen zu erkennen.

Hermione riss ihre Hand weg, als habe sie sich plötzlich verbrannt.

_Mist._

Sie hätte es am liebsten darauf geschoben, dass sie seelisch so erschöpft war und auf die Tatsache, dass sie Draco fast verloren hatte, aber diese kleinen Fehler passierten ihr jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Es war einfach so, dass ihre törichte Unvorsichtigkeit in letzter Zeit zur Norm geworden war. Nicht, dass es in diesem Fall von großer Bedeutung war, denn Snape musste bereits zumindest den Verdacht gehabt haben, dass zwischen ihr und Draco irgendetwas vor sich ging. Jeder, der etwas Verstand und Augen im Kopf hatte, hätte darauf kommen können.

Snapes Nasenflügel bebten und seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an, aber darüber hinaus verlor er kein Wort über ihre offensichtliche Zurschaustellung von Mitleid und Sorge in Bezug auf Draco, und dafür war sie ihm ewig dankbar. Sie war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, _dieses_ Gespräch zu führen, vor alle nicht mit Snape. Stattdessen beantwortete er ihre Frage. „Ich habe ihn in eine Art Koma versetzt. Ihn jetzt aufzuwecken wäre grausam. Er würde extrem starke Schmerzen haben. Wenn ich ihm erst einmal die richtigen Tränke verabreicht habe, um hoffentlich seinen Arm zu heilen und ihm zu helfen, die Schmerzen zu ertragen, werde ich ihn wieder aufwecken. Ich werde außerdem einige Test machen müssen, denn momentan kann ich einfach nicht sagen, wie umfangreich der Schaden ist. Die Infektion könnte sich bis zu seinen Organen ausgebreitet haben, was, machen wir uns nichts vor, fatal wäre. Aber es hat keinen Zweck, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, solange wir nicht mehr wissen.“

Hermione verstand und nickte düster und ihr Herz begann vor Sorge schneller zu schlagen, auch wenn Snape ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Sie wollte gerade wieder das Gesicht des Blonden berühren – sie konnte nicht anders, sie wollte einfach spüren, wie die Kälte seine Haut verließ, und das Leben durch seine Adern pochen fühlen – hielt sich aber in der letzten Sekunde zurück. „Also… sein Arm. Das können Sie definitiv in Ordnung bringen?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und hielt ihren Blick fest auf Dracos Gesicht gerichtet. Sie brachte es nicht fertig, Snape anzusehen, sie hatte zu große Angst vor dem, was sie vorfände, wenn sie dies täte – Verurteilung? Abscheu? _Beides?_ „Er wird seinen Arm doch nicht verlieren, oder?“

„Das weiß ich offen gesagt nicht.“ Snape schnaubte laut und ungeduldig. „Er hätte früher zu mir kommen sollen. Dies hätte alles vermieden werden können, wenn er mir einfach erzählt hätte, was los ist.“

„Möglicherweise… Aber vielleicht hatte er Angst davor, was Sie sagen könnten“, murmelte Hermione tonlos. „Vielleicht dachte er, Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Vielleicht hatte er das Gefühl, er müsse dies allein schaffen und wollte niemanden belasten. Oder vielleicht hat er Ihnen einfach nicht vertraut...“ Sie atmete hörbar und voller Schmerz ein. „Es ist bedauerlich, aber man kann ihm deswegen keinen Vorwurf machen.“

Hermione sprach mehr mit sich selbst, als mit Snape, er wusste das und sie wusste das.

Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich schuldig. Warum hatte Draco das Gefühl gehabt, er könne es ihr nicht erzählen? Hatte sie irgendetwas getan oder gesagt, das ihm dieses Gefühl gegeben hatte? Sie dachte an all die Zeit zurück, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten und versuchte herauszufinden, ob sie unbeabsichtigterweise irgendetwas gesagt hatte, das ihn hatte glauben lassen, er könne ihr nicht vertrauen… Und dann fiel ihr etwas ein – der Abend, an dem sie sich im Raum der Wünsche getroffen hatten, _vor langer Zeit_ , ganz am Anfang. Es schien ihr jetzt so weit her, wie ein ganzes Leben. Sie waren auf das Thema Dunkles Mal gekommen, Hermione hatte ihm erzählt, dass Harry glaube, er sei ein Todesser…

_„Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass du ein Todesser bist. Harry war derjenige, der dachte, dass du einer bist. Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht versucht hätte, ihm das auszureden, aber er wollte nicht hören. Du kannst manchmal gehässig sein, Malfoy, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du böse bist. Ich hätte nie zugelassen, dass dies passiert, wenn ich wirklich geglaubt hätte, du wärst ein Todesser.“_

Oh Gott, Hermione erinnerte sich an den finsteren Blick, mit dem er sie bedacht hatte. Sie bekam immer noch Gänsehaut, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

_„Aber was, wenn Potter recht gehabt hätte und du falsch gelegen hättest? Was hättest du dann getan?“_   
_Sie hatte ihm ohne zu blinzeln fest in die Augen gesehen. „Ich hätte diesen Raum sofort verlassen“, hatte sie aufrichtig geantwortet._   
_„Und was dann?“, hatte er gedrängt. „Wärst du direkt zu Dumbledore gelaufen, um ihm zu sagen, dass unter seinem Dach ein Todesser lebt? Oder wärst du stattdessen zum Orden des Phönix gegangen?“_

Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie unbehaglich ihr zumute gewesen war und sie war durcheinander gewesen, _so wahnsinnig durcheinander_. Zu der Zeit hatte sie überhaupt nicht verstanden, warum er dieses Thema so nachdrücklich verfolgt hatte.

_„Ich weiß es nicht. Was spielt das überhaupt für eine Rolle? Du bist kein Todesser.“_   
_„Ich bin nur neugierig.“ Er war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor sie gestellt. „Was hättest du getan? Du wärst zu Dumbledore gegangen, oder?“_   
_„Ich sagte, ich weiß es nicht -“_   
_„Du hast doch sicher darüber nachgedacht, auch wenn du nicht geglaubt hast, dass ich ein Todesser bin. Trotz allem bestand die Möglichkeit und du wärst dumm, wenn du das nicht in Betracht gezogen hättest“, war er fast gesprächig fortgefahren. „Es ist immer besser, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen -“_   
_„Gut!“, hatte sie ihn unterbrochen. „Ja, wahrscheinlich wäre ich zu Dumbledore gegangen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Ich begreife nicht, was es uns bringt, das zu wissen. Es ist vollkommen irrelevant.“_

Oh Gott, da war es. _Verdammt_. Hatte sie das gesagt? Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt?… Aber das war _damals_ gewesen und nicht _jetzt_! So empfand sie jetzt nicht mehr und das wusste er doch sicher? _Verdammt, das wusste er doch sicher?_ Sie liebte ihn, um Himmels Willen… aber andererseits, wie sollte er das wissen? Sie hatte das selbst erst während der Weihnachtsferien verstanden und sie hatte es ihm erst erzählt, als er sterbend auf diesem gottverlassenen Badezimmerfußboden lag. _Verdammte Scheiße!!_ Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie mutlos und verloren er im Raum der Wünsche ausgesehen hatte und wie sie gedacht hatte, wie seltsam das sei und dass sie seine Reaktion nicht verstand. Um Himmels Willen… War er damals schon ein Todesser gewesen? Hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, es die ganze Zeit vor ihr zu verbergen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. _Das ist unmöglich_. Sie hätte es gewusst. Sie hätte… _irgendetwas_ bemerkt. Hermione legte ihre Hand vor den Mund, als sie plötzlich von einer Welle der Gefühle übermannt wurde. 

Das hier war alles ihre Schuld. Sie hatte Draco das Gefühl gegeben, es ihr nicht erzählen zu können. Himmelherrgott, sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn Dumbledore ausliefern würde! Sie konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, dass er sich ihr nicht geöffnet hatte. Wer in seiner Lage hätte das getan? Oh Gott, sie widerte sich selbst so an. Draco hatte die ganze Zeit gelitten. Er hatte es ihr vermutlich erzählen wollen, aber die Angst davor, dass sie ihn verraten würde, hatte ihn davon abgehalten. War er vollkommen allein gewesen? Hatte er gelitten, ohne sich an irgendjemanden wenden zu können? Oh, bitte, nein. Der Gedanke vernichtete sie fast. Niemand konnte eine solche Bürde allein tragen. Besonders nicht jemand wie Draco, der eine harte Fassade, aber eine empfindliche Seele hatte. Sie hoffte, dass er es zumindest Blaise und Theo erzählt hatte.

„Mir ist nicht vollständig klar, was zwischen Ihnen beiden vor sich geht -“, begann Snape langsam und riss sie damit aus ihren aufgewühlten Gedanken, -“aber ich habe eine ungefähre Vorstellung.“

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Was? Sie wusste es nicht, sie hatte nur das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, _irgendetwas_. Aber Snape schnitt ihr das Wort ab, bevor sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

„ _Lassen Sie das_ “, blaffte er. „Ich will es nicht hören. Sie sind _Dummköpfe_ , Sie beide. Haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, in welche Gefahr Sie sich gebracht haben? Dies ist kein Spiel. Außerhalb dieser Mauern tobt ein sehr realer Krieg -“

„Das weiß ich, Professor“, unterbrach sie ihn ruhig. „Und Draco weiß das auch, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr...“ Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „ _Es ist zu spät_.“

Hermione sprach diese Worte leise, sie waren nur ein Wispern, und doch war die Wirkung, die sie hatten, als habe sie sie durch einen _Sonorus_ -Zauber verstärkt geschrien.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich, seine Nasenflügel bebten und seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an. Er war wütend, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Er wusste genau, was sie damit meinte, dass es _zu spät_ sei und er sah zutiefst enttäuscht aus. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Gut, Merlin helfe Ihnen beiden“, murmelte er ernst.

Seine Worte waren für Hermione wie ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht. Oh Gott, er glaubte nicht, dass sie dies überleben würden, oder? Er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass sie eine Chance hätten. So viel war offensichtlich, nicht nur in seinen Worten selbst, sondern auch in seinem Tonfall und in der Art, wie er sie ansah. Tatsächlich sah es aus, als habe er _Mitleid_ mit ihr – _Hermione Granger_. Das zu sehen war merkwürdig, aber auch sehr ernüchternd. Es ließ plötzlich alles viel realer erscheinen.

Es stimmte, Draco und sie waren dumm gewesen, unfassbar dumm. Sie hatten nichts von all dem richtig durchdacht. Es hatte eigentlich nur ein wenig Vergnügen sein sollen, bedingungsloser Sex, aber jetzt war es… zu spät.

_Zu spät._

Snape stand auf, sodass seine Robe rauschte, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dracos reglose Gestalt und ließ sie vom Boden hochschweben.

„Bringen Sie ihn in den Krankenflügel?“, fragte Hermione eilig und richtete sich krabbelnd auf. Ihre Gelenke schrien protestierend und ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte heftig. Sie musste sich an der Wand abstützen, als sich in ihrem Kopf alles zu drehen begann, was sie fast wieder auf die Knie gezwungen hätte.  
„Nein“, antwortete Snape knapp. „Niemand darf hiervon wissen. Draco wird in seinen Schlafsaal in den Kerkern der Slytherins gebracht, wo er sich erholen und wieder zu Kräften kommen wird. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er an einen vertraulichen Heiler überwiesen wird.“

„Aber in dem Fall könnte es _Wochen_ dauern, bis er sich gut genug fühlt, um wieder zum Unterricht zu gehen“, sagte Hermione mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was werden die Leute denken? Sie werden sich sicherlich wundern, wo er ist.“

„Machen Sie sich darum keine Sorgen“, wimmelte Snape sie ab. „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen. Niemand wird Fragen stellen. In der Zwischenzeit möchte ich, dass Sie und Potter ihre Münder halten. _Niemand_ erfährt etwas davon, was heute Abend hier geschehen ist, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Hermione und sah ihn finster an. Sie war mehr als nur etwas verärgert. Für wen hielt er sie? „Ich würde es niemals auch nur einer Menschenseele erzählen.“

„Fürwahr“, sagte er und sein Blick verengte sich. „Potter dagegen ist ein überhebliches Schwein, ihm würde ich zutrauen, dass er es vor der ganzen Schule ausplaudert.“

Hermione wollte Harry gerade verteidigen, da fiel ihr ein, wie sehr sie ihn momentan hasste. Aber sie wusste, dass Harry nicht herumgehen und jedem erzählen würde, was geschehen war. So war er nicht, ganz egal, wie gern Snape auch glauben wollte, dass er es war. Wenn sie sich allerdings irrte und er sich aus irgendeinem bizarren Grund diesmal doch dafür entscheiden sollte, durch die ganze Schule zu rennen und den Mund zu voll zu nehmen, dann wäre sie, Hermione augenblicklich zur Stelle, um dem ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Glauben Sie mir“, knurrte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. „Harry wird es nicht wagen, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren.“

Snape, der Dracos schwebende Gestalt zur Badezimmertür hinausgeleitete, wandte sich um und sah sie an. Sie dachte, er würde noch etwas verletzendes sagen, aber alles, was er tat, war zu grinsen. Dann war er verschwunden. Und Draco mit ihm.

  
**Amare Est Sentire – Zu lieben bedeutet zu fühlen**   
_Wenn die Liebe deines Lebens dir nah ist,_   
_wird dich keine Musik erwarten._   
_Auch kein Wort und kein Laut,_   
_sondern ein Gefühl, wie ein leichter Flügelschlag._   
_Dicht an deinem Herzen, wo der Diamant ruht,_   
_wirst du ein warmes Pulsieren oberhalb deiner Brust spüren._   
_Habe keine Angst, diese Liebe ist nicht falsch,_   
_sondern etwas kostbares, darum lass sie zu._   
_Dieser seltene Diamant ist so einzigartig,_   
_er braucht keine Stimme und doch hörst du ihn in der Stille sprechen._   
_Nicht mit Worten, aber mit dem was deine Liebe fühlt._   
_So wird er dir Geheimnisse erzählen, die tief verborgen sind._   
_Kämpfe nicht dagegen an, es soll so sein,_   
_es wird dich verfolgen, wenn du versuchst, dem zu entfliehen._   
_Es ist dein Schicksal, so steht es in den Sternen geschrieben,_   
_deutlicher sichtbar als die großen Planeten._   
_Jetzt lausche sorgfältig, triff nicht die falsche Entscheidung,_   
_denn es lauern Dämonen, die darauf warten, zuschlagen zu dürfen._   
_Halte deine Liebe ganz fest, bleibe ihm nah,_   
_denn wenn er geht, ist das der Abschied._   
_Nicht für immer vielleicht, und doch könnte etwas_   
_unwiderruflich zerbrechen. Es gibt keine Garantie._   
_Es wird lange dauern, ihn zurückzubekommen,_   
_drei entsetzliche Jahre, so sei es dir gesagt._

Hermione ließ das Heftchen auf ihre Bettdecke fallen, sprang auf und wanderte auf dem Plüschteppich im Schlafsaal hin und her, wobei die weinroten Fasern sich zwischen ihre bloßen Zehen schoben. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie es nicht hätte lesen sollen, _sie hatte es einfach gewusst_.

Aber jetzt, nachdem sie es doch getan hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr damit aufhören.

Sie musste es hundert Male oder sogar mehr gelesen haben, und dennoch war sie nicht einen Schritt weiter darin gekommen, die Bedeutung zu verstehen. Natürlich ergab der Teil, der davon sprach, dass sie Draco liebte, perfekten Sinn. Es war das _bleibe ihm nah… es wird lange dauern, ihn zurückzubekommen… drei entsetzliche Jahre, um genau zu sein_. Was zur Hölle bedeutete das? War es eine Metapher für irgendetwas? Oder bedeutete es buchstäblich das, was es implizierte?

Sie stöhnte frustriert. Was auch immer es bedeutete, sie konnte die allgegenwärtige Furcht nicht abschütteln, die auf ihr lastete, seit sie es zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte. Es war nur noch eine weitere Sorge, die zu denen hinzukam, die sich sowieso schon vor ihr auftürmten. Es war nicht gesund, der Stress zog sie runter, das wusste sie, aber sie war machtlos, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Außerdem war sie extrem erschöpft, was natürlich in der ganzen Situation auch nicht half.

Vielleicht war die Erschöpfung der Grund dafür, dass ihr sonst so außerordentlich scharfer Verstand so benebelt war? Hermione war immer stolz auf ihre Fähigkeit gewesen, die Dinge objektiv betrachten zu können, aber so zerschlagen wie sie momentan war, _brachte sie dies einfach nicht fertig_. Nicht, wenn es so persönlich war. Nicht, wenn es um Draco ging.

Es war möglich, dass sie dem ganzen zu viel Bedeutung beimaß. Schließlich war es nur ein Gedicht. Es war ja nicht so, dass es eine Prophezeiung oder etwas ähnlich Unheil verkündendes war. Wahrscheinlich benahm sie sich albern. Sie war in den letzten Wochen so durch die Mangel genommen worden, dass es kein Wunder war, dass sie sich so fühlte – paranoid, besorgt, ängstlich.

Und trotzdem schaffte sie es immer noch nicht, es einfach außer Acht zu lassen, denn was, wenn es _doch_ etwas bedeutete?

Im Moment konnte sie sich auf ihr Urteilsvermögen nicht verlassen.

Sie seufzte und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, während sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

Zumindest wusste sie jetzt, warum ihre Halskette pulsierte, wenn Draco in der Nähe war – es war, weil sie ihn liebte. Ihr Anhänger spürte das und pulsierte immer dann, wenn er in näherer Umgebung war. Anscheinend reichte der Aktionskreis immer weiter, je länger ihr Herz Draco gehörte und irgendwann könnte sie meilenweit von ihm entfernt sein und der Anhänger würde immer noch pulsieren.

Das Heftchen sagte, dass die Halskette mit Dracos Gefühlen verbunden war, sie würde also unterschiedlich pulsieren, je nachdem, was er in dem jeweiligen Moment fühlte. Mit etwas Übung wäre Hermione genau in der Lage, am Rhythmus des Pulsierens exakt zu erkennen, welches bestimmte Gefühl er in jedem Augenblick empfand.

Aber jetzt gerade war sie regungslos und Hermione hasste es. Nichts fühlte sich richtig an ohne das beruhigende Pulsieren ihrer Halskette. Sie besaß sie erst seit kurzer Zeit, fühlte sich aber schon jetzt äußerst verloren, wenn sie ihre wärmende Gegenwart nicht spürte.

Hermione seufzte und ließ ihre steifen Schultern kreisen, dann hielt sie vor dem bodenlangen Spiegel an und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie trug eine alte, verblasste blaue Jeans und ein schlichtes weißes T-Shirt – eins von den vielen, die sie besaß. Sie betrachtete ihr Gesicht, das bleich und erschöpft aussah und fragte sich, wie lange es schon so aussah. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte Mal genau betrachtet hatte. Sie wirkte irgendwie älter, sie konnte es in ihren Augen und überall in ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Es lag eine schwere Dunkelheit in ihrer Miene, die vorher nicht dagewesen war.

Alles, was mit Draco passiert war, hatte seinen Tribut bei ihr gefordert, psychisch und physisch. Es waren Tage vergangen, tatsächlich sogar mehr als eine Woche, seit diesem schicksalhaften Abend im Badezimmer, und dennoch hatte sie immer noch nichts Neues über seinen Zustand gehört – war alles in Ordnung mit ihm? Waren die Narben auf seiner Brust vollständig verheilt? Hatte Snape ein Heilmittel für seinen verfaulten Arm gefunden? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was los war. Alles, was sie sicher wusste, war, dass er immer noch im Schloss war und man ihn nicht zu einem privaten Heiler transportiert hatte. Dieses Wissen allein hielt sie davon ab, sich völlig von der Verzweiflung aufzehren zu lassen.

Sie wollte einfach nur wissen, dass es ihm gut ging… nein, das stimmte nicht. Das würde nicht reichen. Sie musste _sehen_ , dass es ihm gut ging, sie musste es mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen und hören wie er, _nur er_ , ihr sagte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Bis das geschah, würde sie keine Ruhe finden.

Wenig überraschender Weise hatte Hermione kaum geschlafen, seit es passiert war. Sie konnte auch kaum etwas essen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie es versuchte, hatte sie das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Es war eine Qual, die sie so nicht erwartet hatte – zu versuchen, Essen hinunter zu schlucken, wenn man absolut keinen Appetit hatte – aber sie tat es trotzdem. Wenn auch nur des Scheines wegen, damit sie keine ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Sie ging weiterhin in ihren Unterricht, als wäre alles normal, als wäre nichts passiert, auch wenn sie nicht merkte, was dort um sie herum geschah und keine Ahnung hatte, welche Themen gerade dran waren. Es war, als wäre sie auf Autopilot gestellt. Ihr Körper tat, was er sollte – machte Notizen, beantwortete alle Fragen, die an sie gerichtet wurden, blätterte die Seiten im Buch um – obwohl ihr Geist vollkommen abwesend war.

Sie hatte ihre Freunde erfolgreich ausgeschlossen. Harry hatte am Tag nach dem Vorfall versucht, mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hatte ihn so gründlich verflucht, dass er es seitdem kein weiteres Mal versucht hatte.

Ron? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Dinge in Bezug auf Ron lagen – wusste er, was passiert war? Hatte Harry es ihm erzählt? Er hatte nicht versucht, mit ihr zu sprechen, also war er entweder wütend auf sie, weil sie sich mit dem Feind zusammengetan hatte, oder er wusste nicht, was los war. Letzteres war wahrscheinlicher, da Ron nicht die Selbstbeherrschung hatte, die nötig gewesen wäre, um ihr gegenüber den Mund zu halten. Es war ihm offensichtlich bewusst, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, aber selbst ohne all die Details hatte er sich entschieden, sich auf Harrys Seite zu stellen – nicht dass sie das überraschte.

Ginny beobachtete sie aus der Ferne, mit einem Blick, der nicht zu deuten war, ihrem Blick aber standhielt. Hermione war sich nicht sicher, wie viel sie wusste. Vielleicht wusste sie nichts, oder vielleicht wusste sie alles. Vielleicht war Harry im Schlafzimmer sehr redselig? Sie konnte es nicht wissen.

Alle anderen im Haus Gryffindor mussten gespürt haben, dass irgendetwas merkwürdiges los war, denn alle gingen ihr aus dem Weg, was ihr nur recht war.

Kurz gesagt, Hermione hatte die Lage gemeistert – _gerade so_. Aber jetzt kam sie an einen Punkt, an dem sie davon überzeugt war, dass sie es nicht viel länger aushielt. Es war zu viel. Der Stress und die Sorgen zehrten an ihren Kräften und sie fand es zunehmend schwierig, zu funktionieren. Ihr Geist gehorchte ihr nicht mehr und ihr Körper war ausgelaugt.

Sie zog ihren Anhänger unter ihrem T-Shirt hervor und hielt ihn in der Hand wie eine zarte Blüte, während sie beobachtete, wie das Kerzenlicht von der Oberfläche des grünen Diamanten reflektiert wurde.

Er war so hübsch. Es war bei weitem der kostbarste Gegenstand, den sie besaß und das nicht, weil er wahrscheinlich mehr wert war als das Haus ihrer Eltern, sondern weil es ein Geschenk von Draco gewesen war. Aus diesem Grund allein würde sie ihn für den Rest ihres Lebens wie einen Schatz hegen.

Während der vergangenen Woche war sie wie automatisch tagsüber immer wieder in den Kerkern herumgewandert und auch spät abends, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, mit dem heftigen Verlangen, ihren Anhänger pulsieren zu spüren. Manchmal war sie überrascht gewesen, sich dort wiederzufinden und konnte sich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, wie sie hinunter in die Kerker gekommen war, wo sie hätte schwören können, dass sie nur Augenblicke zuvor noch im sechsten Stock gewesen war. Doch egal wie das passiert war, der Anhänger enttäuschte ihr Verlangen nie – sobald sie die Kerker betrat, wurde er an ihrer Brust lebendig und für einen Moment vergaß sie all ihre Sorgen, denn das bedeutete zumindest, dass Draco immer noch lebte. Sie bemerkte allerdings, dass das Pulsieren etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht war. Es war etwas zu schnell und kam unvorhersehbar stoßweise. Es war merkwürdig. Wenn sie es benennen sollte, würde sie sagen, es fühlte sich an wie… _Schmerz_.

Sie hasste den Gedanken, dass Draco Schmerzen litt, _verabscheute ihn_ , aber es war besser als die Alternative – die Stille, das Nichtvorhandensein des Pulsierens.

Oh Gott, sie wollte es jetzt spüren, sie wünschte sich verzweifelt, es an ihrer Haut zu spüren. Vielleicht würde es sich dieses Mal anders anfühlen? Bisher hatte sie heute noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt, hinunter in die Kerker zu gehen, stattdessen hatte sie sich hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal geschleppt und sich in ihrem Elend gesuhlt.

Hermione warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war 14.00 Uhr.

Jetzt wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um in die Kerker hinunter zu gehen. Es war der erste Samstag des Monats Februar, was bedeutete, dass Spieltag war – Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw. Alle würden dort sein, um es sich anzusehen, denn dieses eine Spiel könnte Gryffindor die Führung kosten – abhängig davon, wie der Spielstand am Ende war, und ob der Schnatz gefangen wurde. Sie hätte vermutlich mindestens gute zwei Stunden, bevor sie alle sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machten. Das gab ihr reichlich Zeit, das Pulsieren ihrer Halskette zu analysieren und ihr hoffentlich einen Einblick darin zu geben, wie es Draco ging.

Ohne weiter zu zögern, schob sie ihre Füße in die schlichten weißen Turnschuhe und riss ihren Umhang von seinem Haken, warf ihn sich über sie Schultern und schob hastig ihre Arme durch die Ärmel. Das Schloss war immer noch bitterkalt und das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte, war, zu all dem anderen auch noch eine Erkältung zu bekommen.

Sie sprang die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinunter und rannte durch den leeren Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, begierig darauf, so schnell wie möglich in die Kerker zu kommen. Sie stürmte den Flur im siebten Stock entlang, vorbei an Gemälden, Wandteppichen und Statuen – ein Gemälde einer Hexe aus dem 17. Jahrhundert schrie tatsächlich auf und verlangte, dass sie ihr Tempo mäßigte, damit sie nicht stolperte und hinfiel. Und ein Geist, dessen Name sie nicht kannte, fiel vor Schreck rücklings durch eine Wand, als sie in halsbrecherischem Tempo um eine Ecke gerannt kam. Sie sprang in Rekordgeschwindigkeit die Marmortreppe hinab und japste und hatte höllisches Seitenstechen, als sie in den Kerkern ankam.

„Verdammt“, keuchte sie und lehnte sich Halt suchend an die Wand, während sie sich vorbeugte und sich die Hände an die Seite drückte. „Ich bin so dermaßen nicht in Form.“

Zu ihrer Linken hörte sie ein Prusten und sie riss alarmiert ihren Kopf hoch. „Au“, jammerte sie, als sie ihren Hals schmerzhaft knacken spürte _und hörte_.

„Herrgott, Granger“, lachte Blaise Zabini. „Du hast dir gerade fast deinen verdammten Hals gebrochen. Dafür möchte ich wirklich nicht verantwortlich sein. Draco würde mich umbringen… _buchstäblich_.“ Er warf ihr einen neckenden Blick aus weit geöffneten Augen zu.

„Zabini? _Gott_ , du hast mich halb zu Tode erschreckt“, hauchte sie und legte ihre Hand über ihr rasendes Herz.

„Das sehe ich“, grinste er, legte seinen Kopf schief und sah sie heiter an. „Was lässt dich so schreckhaft sein?“, fragte er und sein Blick verengte sich misstrauisch. Vermutlich fragte er sich allem voran, warum sie in den Kerkern war. „Solltest du nicht eigentlich gerade auf der Tribüne sein und dir das Spiel ansehen? Ich habe gehört, wenn Ravenclaw gewinnt, verliert Gryffindor seine Spitzenposition.“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, interessiert Quidditch mich einen Scheiß“, erklärte sie ihm, richtete sich gerade auf und strich mit den Händen unsichtbare Falten auf ihrem T-Shirt glatt. „Es könnte mir nicht egaler sein, wer gewinnt.“

„Okay, das kann ich verstehen. Es scheint, als hätten du und ich etwas gemeinsam“, grinste er. „Ich wette, du hättest dir niemals träumen lassen, dass das jemals passieren würde.“

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Angesichts all dessen, was während der letzten fünf Monate oder so passiert ist, ist es ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich schockierend, etwas mit dir gemeinsam zu haben“, sagte sie mit einem angespannten Lächeln.

Blaise grinste. „Aber natürlich, du hast absolut recht.“

Es folgte ein ausgedehnter Moment des Schweigens, in dem sie sich beide einfach nur anstarrten – Hermione sah aus, als fühle sie sich etwas unwohl und Blaise sah aus, als ob ihm all dies überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

Sie wollte ihn fragen, wie es Draco ging, sie sehnte sich so _verzweifelt_ danach, ihn zu fragen. Sie konnte die Frage ihre Kehle hinaufkriechen hören und darum kämpfen, hervorzusprudeln, doch sie beherrschte sich. Ihr Mund war es gewesen, der Draco das letzte Mal fast getötet hatte. Sie würde ihm das nicht noch einmal antun. Wenn sie etwas gelernt hatte, aus all dem, was geschehen war, dann war es, das sie geduldiger sein musste, sie durfte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen und sie musste einfach _ihre Klappe halten_. Stattdessen bewegte ihre Hand sich wie automatisch zu ihrem Brustkorb und legte sich über ihre verborgene Halskette, die deutlich spürbar pulsierte. Für einen kurzen Moment verlor sie sich in diesem Gefühl, vergaß all ihre Sorgen und die Tatsache, dass Blaise immer noch dort stand und sie ziemlich verwirrt ansah. Das Pulsieren war heute fester, _kräftiger_ , und sie konnte nichts gegen das plötzliche Lächeln tun, das ihr gesamtes Gesicht erhellte.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, die sie, wie sie jetzt bemerkte, tatsächlich geschlossen hatte, stellte sie fest, dass Blaise sie mit vor Neugier gerunzelter Stirn ansah.

 _Mist._ Hermione räusperte sich laut, setzte schnell eine gleichgültige Miene auf und ließ ihre Hand an ihre Seite fallen. Hoffentlich hielt er sie einfach für sonderbar und stellte nicht in Frage, warum sie plötzlich lächelte wie eine Idiotin.

Trotz ihrer Bemühungen und ihres lässigen Gesichtsausdrucks, glitt Blaises dunkler, berechnender Blick zu der auffälligen Wölbung unter ihrem T-Shirt, direkt unter der kleinen Kuhle unten an ihrem Hals und seine Augen weiteten sich leicht.

Hermione erstarrte und ihre ockerfarbenen Augen hielten seine mit sorgfältig prüfendem Blick fest. Warum sah er sie so an? Er konnte die Halskette doch ganz sicher nicht sehen?

Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken, indem sie einen Blick darauf warf, um sicherzugehen, aber je länger er darauf starrte, desto weniger konnte sie sich beherrschen und bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte sie den Blick gesenkt.

 _Oh nein_.

MIST! Er _konnte_ sie sehen. Nicht richtig, aber ihr T-Shirt war durchscheinend genug, um ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass dort definitiv eine Halskette darunter war. Sie zog schnell ihren Umhang am Hals zusammen und verschränkte die Arme fest darüber, so dass er geschlossen blieb.

Obwohl ihr Umhang die Halskette jetzt verbarg, starrte Blaise weiter auf die Stelle, an der sie ruhte, als könne er durch all ihre Kleiderschichten sehen, was gelinde gesagt ziemlich beunruhigend war.

Sie räusperte sich und verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und wieder zurück, während sie sich immer unwohler fühlte, je länger er starrte.

_Warum starrte er sie immer noch so an?_

Hermione wollte ihn gerade genau das fragen, als er plötzlich den Mund öffnete.

„Wann hat er dir die gegeben?“, fragte er mit so leiser Stimme, dass Hermione ihn fast nicht hörte.

„Was bitte?“, fragte sie und runzelte ihre Augenbrauen auf eine Weise, die hoffentlich den Eindruck vermittelte, sie habe keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach.

Seine onyxfarbenen Augen suchten ihren Blick und verengten sich dann zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Dummheit steht dir nicht, Granger“, erklärte er ihr scharfsinnig und seine Stimme sackte um eine Oktave. „Ich spreche von der hübschen Kette, die du um deinen Hals hängen hast, aber das weißt du natürlich bereits, deshalb lass uns bitte aufhören, die Unwissenden zu spielen. Wann hat Draco sie dir gegeben?“

Was zur Hölle…? Woher um alles in der Welt wusste er, dass die Halskette von Draco war? Hatte Draco sie ihm irgendwann einmal gezeigt?

Hermione sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und öffnete ihren Mund, um zu lügen, wurde aber abrupt unterbrochen.

„Und versuche nicht, mir zu erzählen, du habest sie auf irgendeinem Antiquitätenmarkt gekauft, denn ich weiß tatsächlich ganz genau, dass diese Kette seit _Jahrhunderten_ im Besitz der Malfoy-Familie ist.“ Blaise starrte sie unnachgiebig an.

Warte… _Was?!_ … Jahrhunderten? _Nein_ … Das ist unmöglich… denn das würde bedeuten… Oh Gott… _Auf keinen Fall!_ Das konnte nicht sein. Draco würde ihr kein Familienerbstück schenken… oder? Das war absurd. Was war mit dem Heftchen, das dabei gelegen hatte? Es sah ziemlich abgenutzt aus, wenn sie ehrlich war… aber das Gedicht? Es hatte so persönlich gewirkt, auch wenn sie es nicht komplett verstanden hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich denke, du irrst dich -“, begann Hermione sehr abwehrend und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als würde sie so die Zurückweisung des Gedankens betonen, ihre Kette könne ein verdammtes Familienerbstück sein. Aber schon wieder schnitt er ihr kurzer Hand das Wort ab.

„Ich irre mich nie“, erklärte er ihr unverblümt und seine Miene machte deutlich, dass er keinen Einwand zulassen würde. „Diese Kette ist ein unbezahlbares Familienerbstück der Malfoys. Ich würde meine Eier darauf verwetten, dass es dieselbe ist, die ich hunderte Male in der Schatzkammer im Haus der Malfoys gesehen habe. Und glaub mir, ich riskiere meine Eier nicht leichtfertig. Sie liegen mir ziemlich am Herzen, weißt du?“ Hermione zog angewidert die Nase kraus. Sie war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung über Eier zu diskutieren, besonders nicht über Zabinis. „Gut, ich frage dich jetzt also noch einmal. Wann hat er sie dir gegeben?“

Hermione starrte ihn an und kaute beklommen an ihrer Unterlippe.

Sie hatte so viele Fragen – was bedeutete es, dass er ihr ein Familienerbstück geschenkt hatte? Welchem Malfoy hatte sie zuletzt gehört? Wer auch immer es war, würde sich bestimmt im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie jetzt im Besitz einer Muggelgeborenen war. Wussten seine Eltern es? Wenn nicht, würden sie sich dann nicht fragen, wo sie geblieben war? Sicher würden sie bemerken, dass ein, wie Zabini es nannte, _unbezahlbares_ Familienerbstück fehlte. Andererseits hatten sie vermutlich im Moment eine ganze Reihe anderer Dinge, die sie beschäftigten - Lucius Malfoy war immer noch auf der Flucht und all das. Vielleicht fiel es ihnen nicht auf?

Trotzdem hatte Hermione immer noch berechtigte Zweifel.

Erzählte Blaise ihr wirklich die Wahrheit? Hatte Draco ihr ernsthaft ein Familienerbstück geschenkt? Vielleicht nahm er sie einfach nur auf den Arm, schließlich war er ein Slytherin.

„Bitte heute noch“, forderte er sie auf und verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen.

Hermione presste die Lippen aufeinander und rang mit sich, ob sie ihm antworten sollte oder nicht, denn er konnte sie ganz sicher nicht dazu zwingen. Wer war er, dass er glaubte, das Recht zu haben zu erfahren, wann Draco sie ihr geschenkt hatte? Wenn Draco gewollt hätte, dass er es wüsste, hätte er es ihm bereits gesagt. Es ging ihn verdammt noch mal nichts an. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten gesagt, er solle verschwinden.

Aber _Himmel_ , das war wirklich ganz schön viel zum Nachdenken. Wenn Draco ihr ein Familienerbstück geschenkt hatte, war das eine ziemlich große Sache… oder? _Ja._ Ja, das war es!… Oder vielleicht auch nicht? Vielleicht hatten die Malfoys so viele davon, dass es ihnen egal war, wo sie landeten? Vielleicht bedeutete es überhaupt gar nichts und sie bauschte das ganze einfach nur wie üblich extrem auf? Draco hatte ihr nichts darüber gesagt. Offensichtlich war es für ihn keine so große Sache, denn sonst hätte er doch etwas erwähnt, _richtig_?

Hermione hätte am liebsten geschrien und mit dem Fuß aufgestampft, aber sie war nicht mehr vier Jahre alt, deshalb ließ sie es bleiben. Sie war so durcheinander.

Sie warf Blaise, der sie jetzt wütend anstarrte, einen Blick zu. Seine Frustration war offensichtlich. Sie ließ ihn noch einen weiteren kurzen Moment warten, dann entschied sie sich, ihm wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten, denn sie war sich sicher, dass er das Thema nicht fallen lassen würde, bis sie redete. Sie erkannte den Typ neugierigen Penner, wenn sie ihn traf. „Weihnachten“, seufzte sie mit müder Stimme. „Er hat sie mir Weihnachten gegeben. Es war ein Geschenk.“

Blaise sah sie verblüfft an und blinzelte mehrfach. „Weihnachten?… _Wow_.“ Er lachte kurz und bellend auf und rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Okay, das ist..“ Er verstummte und atmete keuchend ein. „ _Warte mal_...“, zischte er und riss die Augen so weit auf, dass sie groß wie Untertassen waren.

Hermione erstarrte und beobachtete sein Gesicht genau. _Warten, warten, warten_ … worauf sollte sie warten?

Blaise starrte mit großen Augen und sehr benommenem Blick auf einen Punkt oberhalb von Hermiones Kopf. Er sah aus, als wäre er vollkommen in Gedanken oder vielleicht in eine Erinnerung versunken. Entweder das, oder er litt an Hirnversagen.

Als volle zwei Minuten vergangen waren, ohne dass er auch nur einen Muskel bewegt hatte, begann Hermione, sich ziemliche Sorgen zu machen. Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob es ihm gut gehe, denn der umnachtete Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sagte ihr, dass das definitiv nicht der Fall war, aber dann begann er zu sprechen. Oder besser gesagt zu _schreien_.

„ _SCHEISSE_!“

Hermione verzog das Gesicht bei seinem plötzlichen Ausbruch. „Um Gottes Willen, Zabini, was um alles in der Welt läuft bei dir falsch? War das wirklich notwendig?“, mokierte sie sich wütend.

„Ja!“, bellte er und begann, vor ihr auf und ab zu gehen, während er sich seine tintenschwarzen Haare raufte. „Verdammt, das war es _absolut. Scheiße_. Draco hat dir die Halskette geschenkt. _Diese_. Nicht irgendeine andere, sondern genau _diese_. Bei Merlins verdammten Eiern!“

Hermione warf ihm einen vollkommen verwirrten Blick zu. Wovon zur Hölle sprach er? „Ist dir klar, dass du in absoluten Rätseln sprichst?“, sagte sie und ihre verwirrte Miene machte der Verärgerung Platz. „Warum bist du so schockiert, dass er mir _diese_ Halskette geschenkt hat? Gab es noch andere oder so? Ich verstehe das nicht.“

„Oh ja, viele andere und auch Armbänder und Ohrringe. Aber er hat dir kein Schmuckstück davon geschenkt, _oh nein_ , er hat dir _DIESE_ Halskette geschenkt. Diese da drunter.“ Er gestikulierte wild in Richtung von Hermiones Brüsten, was sie die Stirn in tiefe Falten legen ließ – die Kette hing nicht an ihren Brustwarzen. „ _Verdammte_ Scheiße.“

„Okay“, sagte sie langsam und betrachtete ihn, als wäre er ein scheues Tier. „Ich bekomme das Gefühl, als wäre das aus irgendeinem Grund, der mir völlig unklar ist, ein Problem. Würdest du mir das etwas näher erläutern? Denn mir ist es völlig schleierhaft.“

„ _Nein_!“ Er warf seine Hände dramatisch in die Luft. „Ich werde es dir nicht _näher erläutern_!“ knurrte er theatralisch durch zusammengebissene Zähne, dann massierte er sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel. „Das ist zu viel, _einfach zu viel_. Und außerdem geht es mich verdammt noch mal nichts an.“

„Ach, _jetzt_ geht es dich nichts an!“, explodierte Hermione und spürte, dass sich ihr Ärger wie Rauch in ihr ausbreitete und in jede kleine Ecke und Ritze kroch, bis sie buchstäblich vor Wut zitterte. „Jetzt, nachdem du deine Klappe nicht halten konntest und eine Riesensache daraus gemacht hast! Möge Gott dir beistehen, Zabini – du solltest besser eine Erklärung liefern. _Jetzt_!“, verlangte sie mit lauter und deutlicher Drohung in der Stimme.

 _Verdammt noch mal_ , Hermione wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Was war so schockierend daran, dass Draco ihr diese Kette geschenkt hatte? Gehörte sie seiner Mutter oder so? _Oh Gott!_ Sie spürte, wie sie bei dem Gedanken in Panik geriet. Sie sah vor ihrem inneren Auge, wie sie mit Dracos Mutter zusammenstieß und wie diese die Kette an ihrem Hals entdeckte. Würde sie sie ihr vom Hals reißen? Sie vielleicht dabei enthaupten? Das wäre möglich, die Kette war dick und ziemlich solide. Mit genug Kraft würde sie es vielleicht schaffen.

Blaise betrachtete sie forschend. „Ich verstehe deine Frustration, Granger, aber das ist _wirklich_ nicht meine Angelegenheit -“

„Dann mach es zu deiner Angelegenheit!“, unterbrach sie ihn und stampfte frustriert mit dem Fuß auf – so viel dazu, dass sie sich nicht wie eine Vierjährige benehmen wollte, aber es ging schließlich um diese Kette.

Er legte seine Hand an seine Brust und beugte sich mit aufrichtig empörter Miene von ihr weg. „Du meine Güte, Granger, möchtest du, dass ich umkomme?“, fragte er sie und seine Stimme sank und bekam einen schockierten Unterton. „Denn das wird geschehen, wenn Draco herausfindet, dass ich mit dir darüber gesprochen habe. Er würde mich ausnehmen wie einen _Fisch_.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause für den dramatischen Effekt, damit seine Worte einsinken konnten. „Ist es das, was du willst? Bist du ein solches Monster, dass du zulassen würdest, dass mir mein Inneres auf solch entsetzliche Weise herausgerissen wird? Stell es dir vor, Granger. Ich armes Wesen, zusammengekauert und hilflos, und meine Gedärme entgleiten meinen kraftlosen Fingern, während ich versuche, sie zurück in meinen Körper zu stopfen.“

Hermione sah ihn ausdruckslos an und blinzelte mehrfach. _Um Himmels Willen_. Wie sollte sie mit ihm umgehen? Jetzt verstand sie, was Draco damals in seinem Schlafsaal gemeint hatte, als sie ihn gefragt hatte, ob Zabini immer so melodramatisch sei und er geantwortet hatte, _er ist noch viel schlimmer_. „Ernsthaft, Zabini. Du bist vermutlich die albernste Person, die ich je getroffen habe“, erklärte sie ihm ehrlich. „Und ich sage dir jetzt ganz deutlich, dieser Mist funktioniert bei _mir_ nicht. Draco hat mir alles über dich und deine Schauspielerei erzählt. Dramaqueen! Jetzt spuck es aus, ansonsten werde ich _dich_ ausweiden, dazu brauchst du Draco nicht.“

Blaise richtete sich aus seiner theatralisch zusammengesackt gegen die Wand gelehnten Haltung auf, verschränkte die Arme und sah Hermione prüfend an. „Weißt du, ich beginne zu verstehen, warum Draco dich so sehr mag. Es muss deine _überwältigende_ Persönlichkeit sein“, sagte er sarkastisch. „Es schmeichelt der seinen auf angenehme Art… außerdem bist du ziemlich hübsch anzusehen – _erzähl ihm nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe_ “, fügte er schnell hinzu.

Hermione sah ihn finster an. „Zabini“, warnte sie.

„ _Granger_ “, ahmte er ihren drohenden Tonfall nach.

„ _Ahhhhhhhhh_! Du bist so lästig!“, knurrte sie und ballte ihre Fäuste zu ihren Seiten.

„Danke“, grinste er, als wäre dies das schönste Kompliment, das sie ihm hätte machen können.

Sie war drauf und dran, ihm in guter alter Hermione Manier gründlich die Meinung zu sagen, aber er hielt sie mit erhobener Hand auf.

„Spar dir deinen Atem für etwas anderes auf. Ich werde es dir nicht erzählen“, erklärte er ihr unmissverständlich. „Ich bin nicht Potter oder Weasley, ich werde mich deinem Zorn nicht ergeben.“

_Bastard._

„Aber… Das ist nicht _fair_ “, sagte sie schäumend vor Wut und nicht in der Lage, ein stichhaltiges Argument vorzubringen. Stattdessen klang sie wie eine verwöhnte Göre, der ein Lolli aus dem kleinen Laden an der Ecke verwehrt wurde.

„Was soll ich sagen, es gibt Dinge im Leben, die sind nicht fair, Granger“, sagte er achselzuckend. „Irgendwie traurig, dass du das erst jetzt lernst.“

Wow, sie hätte ihm am liebsten ihre Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Weißt du, ich beginne zu verstehen, warum du und Draco beste Freunde seid“, erklärte sie ihm und verwendete damit seine eigenen Worte gegen ihn. „Es liegt daran, dass ihr exakt gleich seid! Ein Paar lästiger Blödmänner!“

Er strich sich nachdenklich über das Gesicht. „Jep“, stimmte er nach einigen Augenblicken zu. „Dem widerspreche ich nicht. Du hast es ziemlich genau getroffen.“

Hermione ließ ein langes, leidgeplagtes Stöhnen hören.

„Sieh mal, ich bin nicht absichtlich ein Arschloch“, erklärte er ihr. „Ich schwöre es. Ich weiß, dass es so wirkt, aber eigentlich tue ich dir einen Gefallen. Du solltest dies wirklich von Draco hören, _nicht_ von mir. Wenn ich es dir erzählen würde, würdest du es sofort bereuen. Es tut mir leid, dass dies deine Neugier nur noch mehr entfacht, aber es ist die Wahrheit und du musst mir dabei einfach vertrauen. Wenn du es nicht aushältst, dann frag Draco“, schlug er ruhig und mit einem leichten Schulterzucken vor, als wäre das die einfachste Sache der Welt. „Aber wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich warten. Er _wird_ es dir irgendwann erzählen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich meine, er muss es tun“, sagte er und lächelte schief. „Und es wird das Warten so wert sein.“

Sie starrte ihn mit glänzenden Augen und gequältem Blick an. _Verdammt_. Versuchte er, sie umzubringen? Er wusste, dass dies eine Qual für sie war und doch konnte er es nicht lassen, noch etwas mehr Holz ins Feuer ihrer Neugier zu werfen, das jetzt zu einem unkontrollierten Inferno geworden war.

_Wie absolut Slytherin._

Was um alles in der Welt war überhaupt für eine große Sache an ihrer Halskette? Sie wollte es _wirklich_ wissen. Es gab eine Geschichte dahinter, so viel war klar. Blaise stellte ihre Geduld wirklich auf die Probe, indem er sich weigerte, es ihr zu erzählen, aber er hatte recht. Sie sollte darauf warten, dass Draco es ihr von sich aus mit seinen Worten erzählte. Schließlich hatte sie sich vor nicht einmal zehn Minuten geschworen, geduldiger zu sein und ihren Mund zu halten. Sie nahm an, dass dies genau der beste Moment war, genau das zu tun. Auch wenn es sie fast umbrächte. Sie musste dieses Gespräch mit Blaise aus ihren Gedanken verdrängen, ansonsten würde es sie bei lebendigem Leib auffressen und sie würde ihr Versprechen brechen und sich Draco gegenüber verplappern. „Gut“, willigte sie ein. „Ich werde warten, dass Draco es mir von sich aus erzählt. Ich möchte ihn nicht drängen, wenn er offensichtlich noch nicht bereit ist.“

Blaise neigte zustimmend seinen Kopf. „So ist es am besten.“

Hermione schwieg und richtete ihre Konzentration auf das beständige Pulsieren ihrer Halskette. Es war so stetig und gleichmäßig, dass sie sich fast sicher war, dass Draco schlief. „Kann ich dir nur noch eine weitere Frage stellen?“, murmelte sie zögernd nach langen Augenblicken des Nachdenkens.

„Natürlich“, sagte Blaise, lächelte mühelos und schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Aber es könnte sein, dass ich sie nicht beantworte.“

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe eine Frage zu dem Heftchen, das ich zusammen mit der Halskette bekommen habe“, erklärte sie ihm und steckte sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Na ja, genauer gesagt zu dem Gedicht.“

„Gedicht?“, fragte Blaise und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, es steht auf den ersten paar Seiten“, erklärte sie ihm. „Es ist handgeschrieben, was merkwürdig ist, denn der Rest des Heftchens sieht aus, als wäre er gedruckt.“

Blaises Augen weiteten sich leicht, als er verstand. „Oh, das ist kein Gedicht, Granger. Das ist eine Prophezeiung. Sie verändert sich für jeden Besitzer. Es ist eine Prophezeiung eure Beziehung betreffend“, grinste er und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, aber Hermione schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit, denn ihr Herz war gerade in ihren Magen gerutscht und sie versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich nicht zu übergeben.

„Eine Prophezeiung?“, flüsterte sie und streckte die Hand aus, um an der Wand den so dringend benötigten Halt zu finden.

„Ja“, antwortete er und sein Grinsen verblasste, als er sah, dass alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand. „Na ja, so in der Art“, fuhr er fort und runzelte tief die Stirn. „Sie ist veränderbar, je nachdem, welche Entscheidungen du und Draco trefft, aber die Vorfahren der Malfoys haben festgestellt, dass sie ziemlich präzise ist. Es gibt Aufzeichnungen darüber, in der Bibliothek des Hauses… Warum? Gibt es ein Problem? Was besagt sie?“, fragte er mit heftiger, drängender Stimme. „Beinhaltet sie irgendetwas Schlechtes? Besagt sie, dass irgendetwas geschehen wird?“

Hermione starrte den Flur entlang, während sie schnell und flach atmete. Sie fühlte sich benommen und weggetreten, als befände sie sich in einem Traum.

Wie hatte es noch geheißen? _Es könnte etwas unwiderruflich zerbrechen… Es gibt keine Garantie…_ Irgendetwas über drei entsetzliche Jahre, um ihn zurückzubekommen?… Zurück von wo?

Hermiones Gehirn blendete diesen Gedanken abrupt aus. Sie durfte ihre Gedanken jetzt nicht in diese Richtung wandern lassen, nicht jetzt. Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Es stand nicht fest. Es war veränderbar, das hatte Blaise gerade gesagt. Es würde nicht geschehen. Sie würde Draco nicht verlieren, nichts würde ihm geschehen. Sie würden einfach nur dafür sorgen müssen, dass sie die Richtung änderten, in die sie sich momentan bewegten. Aus irgendeinem Grund liefen sie in eine Richtung, in der sie auseinandergerissen werden würden, _für drei lange Jahre…_ Wie war das geschehen?! Welche unterbewusste Entscheidung hatten sie getroffen, die das zur Konsequenz hatte?

Sie spürte, wie sie barsch geschüttelt wurde und kam mit einem heftigen Keuchen wieder zu sich.

„Herrgott, Granger!“, knurrte Blaise mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Offensichtlich hatte er schon eine ganze Weile versucht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Was zur Hölle ist es?! Was besagt sie?“

Hermione starrte ihn an und schluckte schwer. Ihre Kehle war trocken und rau wie Schleifpapier. „Nichts.“ Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es ist nichts“, wiederholte sie und hoffte, beim zweiten Mal überzeugender zu klingen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

„Es sieht aber verdammt noch mal nicht nach nichts aus“, zischte er und funkelte sie erbittert an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, erklärte sie ihm und versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich zusammenzureißen. Dies war nichts, in das sie Blaise einweihen wollte. „Es ist nichts Schlechtes. Alles ist gut“, log sie problemlos. „Ich war einfach nur schockiert, dass es eine Prophezeiung ist. Das war mir vorher nicht klar gewesen, das ist alles. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr ihren vorgetäuschten Optimismus abkaufte.

Allerdings bohrte er nicht weiter nach. Er rieb sich nur mit den Händen über das Gesicht und seufzte explosionsartig. „Okay, so angenehm dieses Gespräch auch gewesen ist“, begann er sarkastisch, „denke ich doch, wir sollten uns besser auf die Socken machen.“

„Ja“, nickte sie zustimmend und sah jetzt vollkommen abwesend aus. Sie wollte zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, um das Gedicht noch etwas genauer zu analysieren… nein, die _Prophezeiung_. Vielleicht würde sie der Sache auf den Grund kommen, verstehen, was all das bedeutete. „Du hast recht, ich sollte gehen.“ Sie drehte sich zu den Treppenstufen um, die hinauf in die Eingangshalle führten, so tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie sich nicht einmal verabschiedete.

„Granger?“, seufzte er müde, schloss die Augen und drückte Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Augenwinkel. „Wo um alles in der Welt willst du hin?“

„Hm?“, fragte sie und wandte sich benommen und verwirrt um.

„Wo willst du hin?“, wiederholte er langsam, als spreche er mit einem Kleinkind. „Zu den Schlafräumen der Slytherins geht es in diese Richtung.“ Er streckte seinen Arm aus, um die Richtung anzuzeigen, die genau entgegengesetzt zu der lag, in die sie gerade ging.

„Was?“, fragte sie töricht und begriff nicht im Geringsten, worauf er hinauswollte.

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Ich nehme an, der Grund dafür, dass du überhaupt hier runter gekommen bist, ist, dass du gehofft hattest, Draco zu sehen. Liege ich richtig?“

„Oh“, hauchte sie und richtete sich gerade auf. „Ja, ja. Ich meine… so in der Art“, sagte sie, griff unbewusst nach ihrer Halskette und legte die Hand darüber.

Blaises Blick glitt zu ihrer Hand und seine Miene wurde weich, als er verstand. „Ah, deine Halskette. Na ja, ich könnte dir noch mehr bieten. Ich bringe dich zu ihm“, bot er an. „Das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn du ihn sehen willst?“ Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und in seinen Augen funkelte ein neckischer Schimmer.

 _Das heißt, wenn du ihn sehen willst?…_ Meinte er das ernst? Natürlich wollte sie das, verdammt!

„Machst du Witze? JA!“, lachte sie und alle Gedanken an die Prophezeiung verschwanden auf einmal aus ihrem Kopf, um von der Aussicht ersetzt zu werden, Draco nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich wiederzusehen. Sie konnte es nicht abwarten, ihren Blick auf ihn zu richten, ihn einfach wach und sie anblicken zu sehen, denn dann würde sie wissen, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Sie war während der ganzen letzten Woche von Visionen und Albträumen von seiner leblosen, blutverschmierten Gestalt gequält worden. Sie hoffte, dass ihn lebendig und gesund zu sehen, dem ein Ende setzen würde.

Blaise kicherte über ihren erwartungsvollen Blick. „Das ist gut, denn ich hätte mich nicht besonders darauf gefreut, ihm sagen zu müssen, dass ich dich getroffen und nicht mitgebracht habe.“

Sie legte neugierig den Kopf schief. „Warum hätte ihn das verärgert?“, fragte sie und versuchte eine ruhige Art von Gleichgültigkeit vorzutäuschen, was, um ehrlich zu sein, ziemlich schwierig war, da _Ruhe_ und _Gelassenheit_ Eigenschaften waren, die im Arsenal ihrer Persönlichkeit nicht vorkamen. „Du weißt schon, wenn du mich nicht mitgebracht hättest?“, verdeutlichte sie.

„ _Ihn verärgert_?“, rief er. „Granger, es wäre Blut geflossen – und zwar definitiv meines.“

Hermiones Lächeln wirkte etwas begriffsstutzig und der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war ganz und gar von der Art sentimentalem Scheiß, der sie normalerweise vor Abscheu schnauben ließ, wenn sie ihn auf den Gesichtern anderer Leute sah. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht überrascht sein sollte, dass Draco sie sehen wollte, nicht wirklich. Aber nach all dem, was geschehen war, war sie sich nicht sicher, was er empfand. War er wütend auf sie, wegen dem, was Harry getan hatte? Gab er vielleicht ihr die Schuld an allem, was geschehen war? Schließlich wäre es nicht passiert, wenn sie ihn nicht aufgesucht hätte. Vielleicht wollte er sie nur sehen, weil er plante, die Sache mit ihr zu beenden? Harry wusste jetzt zu viel, deshalb war das durchaus möglich.

Trotzdem wollte er sie sehen und das war zumindest ein guter Anfang. Sie würde sich von dem „ _was, wenn ..._ “ jetzt nicht die Stimmung verderben lassen – siehe da, sie war lernfähig.

„Ihr beide seid ekelerregend“, teilte Blaise ihr mit, verzog das Gesicht und sah durch und durch angewidert aus. „Bitte hör auf, so zu lächeln, sonst muss ich mich übergeben.“

„Ach _hör auf_ “, grinste sie und stieß ihn ausgelassen mit der Schulter an.

„Nein, Granger, _du_ hörst auf“, murrte er und schubste sie zurück.

„Blaise“, sagte sie und wandte sich zu ihm um, während sie den Flur in Richtung der Slytherin-Kerker entlang gingen. „Ich hätte es wirklich gern, wenn du mich ab jetzt Hermione nennst.“

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Gut, wenn es sein muss.“ Er klang pikiert, aber sein teuflisches Grinsen sagte ihr, dass er sie nur neckte.

Sie liefen einige Augenblicke lang in geselligem Schweigen weiter, bis Blaise sich räusperte. „Hermione?“, begann er zögernd. „Da wir jetzt beim Vornamen sind und alles, habe ich mich gefragt, ob du mir einen Gefallen tun könntest?“

Hermione zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja, natürlich… solange es nicht illegal ist“, fügte sie schnell hinzu.

„Nein, es ist nicht illegal“, grinste er frevlerisch. „ _Diese_ Gefallen spare ich mir für die Zeit auf, wenn wir uns etwas besser kennen.“

„Oh Gott“, murmelte sie und wandte den Blick zur Decke.

„Kleiner Scherz, kleiner Scherz. Nein, es geht um… Luna“, teilte er ihr mit, schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und wandte den Blick schnell ab, um alles mögliche andere anzusehen, bloß nicht Hermione.

„ _Luna_?!“, rief sie und es war ihr ein Rätsel, was Luna mit seinem Gefallen zu tun haben könnte.

„Ja, Luna.“ Er atmete tief ein und dann langsam und gleichmäßig wieder aus. „Wirst du mir helfen?“ Er wandte sich ihr zu und sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an, die von einer solchen Aufrichtigkeit erfüllt waren, wie sie sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Bevor Hermione überhaupt wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie bereits zugestimmt. „Ja, natürlich. Sag mir, was ich tun kann.“

„Da sind wir“, sagte Blaise mit einer überschwänglichen Geste und blieb vor dem Schlafsaal stehen, den er mit Draco und Theo teilte. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht, dass Hermione schon einmal hier gewesen war. „Ich wollte mich nur noch schnell für deinen Rat bedanken. Ich werde ihn definitiv in Betracht ziehen. Ich meine, ich habe nicht wirklich die Wahl. Draco und Theo sind keine Hilfe gewesen. Sie sind zwei nutzlose Vollidioten.“

Hermione lächelte. „Kein Problem. Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles perfekt laufen wird. Nach dem zu urteilen, was du mir erzählt hast, klingt es, als wäre da schon etwas. Du musst dich einfach nur entspannen und du selbst sein. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, wie euer letztes Gespräch gelaufen ist. Ich kann dir versichern, Luna ist die gelassenste Person, die es gibt. Sie verurteilt niemanden, wahrscheinlich hat sie es bereits vergessen.“

Blaise verzog das Gesicht, als wäre er sich da nicht so sicher. „Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Aber du solltest jetzt besser reingehen, Theo sieht sich wohl immer noch das Spiel an, ihr beide werdet also mindestens eine Stunde haben. Ich werde versuchen, euch noch etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, wenn ich kann.“

Hermione versuchte, bestätigend zu nicken, aber es sah absolut steif und ruckartig aus, denn ihre Nerven gingen offensichtlich mit ihr durch.

Oh Gott. Es war so weit. Sie würde Draco endlich sehen.

Sie atmete mehrfach beruhigend ein und strich sich ihre zerzausten Locken mit den Händen glatt.

Blaise grinste. „Du siehst _gut_ aus. Glaub mir, Draco wäre es vollkommen egal, wenn du dort reingehst und aussiehst, als wärst du rückwärts durch eine Hecke gezogen worden.“

Hermione grinste zurück. „Oh, ich denke, das wäre es nicht, aber danke für diese Aussage.“

„Doch, das wäre es wirklich. Du hast ihn in der letzten Woche nicht erlebt...“ Er verstummte und presste die Lippen zusammen, als dächte er, er habe bereits zu viel gesagt. „Sei bitte einfach geduldig mit ihm… wenn du kannst. Er fühlt sich im Moment verloren, deshalb haut er um sich, wo er nur kann, aber so ist er einfach. Das ist seine Art, mit allem fertig zu werden. Es bedeutet nicht, dass er dich nicht will. Lass ihn dich nicht wegstoßen.“

An irgendeinem Punkt von Blaises aufrichtiger Ansprache war Hermiones Grinsen verblasst und zu einem Ausdruck der Angst geworden. Blaise wusste, dass das für keinen von ihnen beiden leicht werden würde – natürlich würde es das nicht. Lebensverändernde Situationen wie diese waren in der Regel nie leicht. Aber er hatte sich einen Moment Zeit genommen, um sie zu beruhigen und sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie seinem Freund wichtig war, ungeachtet all dem, was er vielleicht sagen würde. Dafür war sie ihm so unglaublich dankbar.

Blaise nickte ihr einmal zu, dann drehte er sich um und ging davon, und Hermione blieb allein im Flur zurück, vor der Tür, die zu Draco führte.

Sie war nervös, _so unglaublich nervös._ Ihre Haut fühlte sich merkwürdig an, als tanzte elektrischer Strom über die Oberfläche, ihre Handflächen waren schwitzig und ihr Magen hatte sich verknotet.

Sie fragte sich, ob das, was Blaise vorhin gesagt hatte, über das Blut, das fließen würde, wenn er sie nicht mitgebracht hätte, gelogen war? Ein Trick, um sie hier herunter zu locken? Im Licht dessen betrachtet, was er gerade gesagt hatte, schien es definitiv so. Vielleicht war er Dracos Grundhaltung leid und hoffte, Hermione könne es wieder hinbiegen?

Hermione hätte sich am liebsten umgedreht und wäre weggelaufen, bloß weil die Unwissenheit darüber, wie sich das hier entwickeln würde, ihr massive Angst machte.Würde er sie anschreien, sie solle verschwinden? Würde er sie bitten zu bleiben? Würde er sie komplett ignorieren und so tun, als wäre sie nicht da?

Sie sagte sich, dass wegrennen nicht die richtige Lösung sei. Jetzt war sie bereits hier und sie war kein Feigling, trotz der Belastung, die sie in dieser ganzen Situation empfand. Schließlich war es Draco, _ihr Draco_. Und wenn das stimmte, was Blaise sagte, dann brauchte er sie, ob ihm das nun klar war oder nicht.

Ohne noch weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, streckte Hermione die Hand aus und drehte den Türknauf.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermiones Augen sich an das Licht in dem Raum gewöhnt hatten. Es war an und für sich nicht dunkel, aber das Licht hier drinnen war deutlich gedämpft im Vergleich zu der Helligkeit des Flures.

Hermione nahm einen tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase und saugte den vertrauten und verlockenden Duft von Dracos Parfum ein. Unter all den Gerüchen im Raum stach _dieser_ für sie am meisten heraus. Er zog sie zu sich wie ein Leuchtfeuer und ließ sie hilflos in einen Strudel von wunderbaren Erinnerungen und überwältigenden Gefühlen stürzen. Sie wusste, dass der Geruchssinn eng mit dem Erinnerungszentrum verbunden war, und doch erstaunte es sie immer wieder, wie ein einziger Hauch von Dracos unverkennbarem Duft so viele Gefühle und Erinnerungen an die gemeinsam verbrachten Zeiten hervorrufen konnte. Es war berauschend.

„Blaise?“, hörte sie Dracos gedämpfte Stimme und es folgte das Geräusch von raschelnden Bettlaken. „Wie spät ist es?“

Hermione erstarrte auf halbem Weg in den Schlafsaal hinein, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und pochte ungleichmäßig in ihrer Brust. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wie es sie sich fühlen ließ, seine Stimme zu hören – glücklich? traurig? erleichtert? - sie war sich nicht ganz sicher. Sie spürte einfach nur einen Berg an durcheinandergewürfelten Gefühlen in riesigen, alles verschlingenden Wellen über sich hereinbrechen. Sie vermutete, das lag daran, dass es in der letzten Woche in ihrem Gehirn diesen morbiden Teil gegeben hatte, der ihr eingeredet hatte, sie würde seine Stimme nie wieder hören. Aber hier war sie, kräftig und so schmerzlich vertraut, wenn auch ein wenig erschöpft. Sie klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren.

„Blaise?“, wiederholte er ungeduldig. „Bist du das? Was machst du?“

Sie konnte ihn jetzt deutlich sehen, auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Er lag mit nacktem Oberkörper in seinem Bett, die Decke über die Beine und die Hüfte gezogen und den rechten Arm nachlässig über die Augen gelegt, auf eine Weise, die ihr sagte, dass er gerade aufgewacht war.

„ _Blaise_ “, stöhnte er. „Sei kein Arsch, du weißt, dass ich nicht ernst meinte, was ich vorhin gesagt habe -“ Er verstummt, wandte ihr den Kopf zu und ließ den Arm von seinem Gesicht gleiten.

Sobald sein Blick auf ihr landete, war Hermione wie am Boden festgewachsen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, unfähig zu atmen, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun, außer seinen Blick zu erwidern.

Er sagte nichts und versuchte auch nicht, sich zu bewegen oder sich hinzusetzen, er blieb exakt in der Position, in der er war – liegend, den rechten Arm über dem Kopf gebeugt und den linken, der, wie sie jetzt bemerkte, bis hoch zu seiner Schulter bandagiert war, quer über seinen nackten Bauch gelegt.

Er sah gut aus, _wirklich gut_ , viel besser als sie erwartet hatte. Seine Haut war blass, aber es war die normale Blässe, an die sie gewöhnt war. Es war eine gesunde Blässe und sie leuchtete auf die übliche Weise, ganz anders als die graue, unnatürlich käsige Farbe, die seine Haut gehabt hatte, als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Er war jetzt auch sauber, _natürlich_ , kein Blut bedeckte seine Haut oder färbte seine blonden Haare, keine Hämatome oder tiefen, grauenhaften Schnitte waren zu sehen. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass der Mann vor ihr der selbe war, wie der gebrochene Mann, über dem sie vor einer Woche auf dem Badezimmerfußboden geweint hatte. Er war ein herrlicher Anblick, ein Abbild der Gesundheit und Perfektion. Hermione wollte sich dieses Bild von ihm hinter ihren Augenlidern einbrennen, in der Hoffnung, es würde die albtraumhaften Bilder überdecken, die sie in letzter Zeit Tag und Nacht verfolgt hatten.

Plötzlich fand Hermione sich neben seinem Bett stehend und in seine intensiven silberfarbenen Augen hinunterstarrend wieder, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Seine Augen waren schön und klar, nicht länger blutunterlaufen, das Weiße hell und erholt. Aber, so wie sie es zu erwarteten gelernt hatte, war sein Blick absolut unlesbar.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er sich freute sie zu sehen oder ob er wollte, dass sie augenblicklich verschwand.

Sie leckte sich über ihre trockenen Lippen und richtete sich gerade auf, um sich auf beide Möglichkeiten vorzubereiten. „Hallo“, sagte sie zögernd und zupfte nervös an einem losen Faden am Ärmel ihres Umhangs.

Ihre Stimme schien den Bann zu lösen, unter dem sie beide gestanden hatten, denn Draco atmete schwer aus, weil er scheinbar den Atem angehalten hatte und wandte den Kopf schroff von ihr ab. „Warum bist du hier?“, fragte er und betrachtete die Unterseite seines Betthimmels – nicht gerade unfreundlich, aber es ließ sie sich auch nicht warm und willkommen fühlen.

Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Sie hielt es für ziemlich offensichtlich, warum sie hier war. „Ich bin hier, weil ich dich sehen wollte“, murmelte sie und schluckte schwer.

„Gut, jetzt hast du mich gesehen“, sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und drehte sich dann auf die Seite, so dass er ihr effektiv den Rücken zuwandte. Die Abschiedsworte mussten gar nicht ausgesprochen werden, in seiner Stimme war laut und deutlich zu hören, dass er sie nicht hier haben wollte.

Hermione starrte auf seinen Hinterkopf und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, und der unvermeidbare Drang zu weinen schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

 _Nein_. So sollte es nicht laufen. So sollte es nicht sein. Ihre Blicke sollten sich begegnen und alles andere – all die Sorge, die Angst, die Wut und die Reue – sollte dahinschmelzen wie Schnee im Regen. Er sollte sie nicht einfach wegschicken, er sollte sich nicht von ihr abwenden.

„Draco -“, begann sie und ihre Stimme klang von den unterdrückten Tränen belegt.

„Ich brauche das nicht zu hören, Hermione“, teilte er ihr mit und seine Stimme nahm einen wütenden, bissigen Unterton an. „Ich weiß, was du von mir denkst. Glaub mir, ich habe dasselbe gedacht, wenn nicht schlimmeres. Ich bin ein Monster, ich hab`s begriffen. Du musst mir nicht erzählen, welch unfassbare Enttäuschung ich bin. Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst – seit einer ganzen Weile inzwischen. Wenn der Grund dafür, dass du hier runter gekommen bist, ist, deine Neugier zu befriedigen und herauszufinden, ob ich immer noch lebe, na ja… wie du deutlich siehst, tue ich das. Anscheinend ist der perfekte Potter doch nicht so perfekt, er hat es nicht einmal geschafft, mich ordnungsgemäß zu erledigen“, schnaubte er höhnisch. Auch wenn Hermione sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, hörte sie an seinem heftigen Tonfall, dass er die Lippen auf diese verächtliche Weise verzogen hatte, die er so perfekt beherrschte. „Was für ein verdammter Witz, dass er derjenige sein soll, der uns vor dem Dunklen Lord rettet. Geh einfach, Hermione. Verschwinde hier und leb dein Leben.“

Hermione stand absolut still und versuchte, all das zu verdauen, was er gesagt hatte… es war schwierig, das gab sie ehrlich zu, denn nichts von dem ergab _irgendeinen verdammten Sinn_. Wovon um alles in der Welt sprach er? Ein Monster? Sie hielt ihn nicht für ein Monster. Und es schmerzte sie mehr als sie hätte in Worte fassen können, ihn auf solch herabsetzende Weise über sich selbst sprechen zu hören. War das wirklich das, was er über sich dachte? Es war unvorstellbar.

„Keine Sorge“, sagte er, als sie sich nach wie vor nicht bewegte oder etwas erwiderte. „Potter wird nichts passieren. Ich werde mich nicht rächen oder so etwas. Ich habe verdient, was ich bekommen habe. Was mich anbelangt war es ein faires Spiel. Ich kann allerdings nicht versprechen, dass er sich nicht mit Blaise oder Theo auseinandersetzen muss. Sie waren… verärgert, gelinde gesagt. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen sich da raushalten, aber ob sie auf mich hören ist eine andere Geschichte.“

Hermiones Augen verengten sich und sie ballte die Fäuste zu ihren Seiten, während sie spürte, wie sich eine heiße Wut wie _Dämonenfeuer_ in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?“, fragte sie mit so leiser und kalter Stimme, dass Draco sich umwandte und ihr über die Schulter einen Blick aus einem Gesicht zuwarf, das vor Verwirrung in tiefe Falten gelegt war. „Du… Ich kann nicht _glauben_...“, sie war so wütend, dass sie nicht einmal mehr klare Worte hervorbrachte. „Das will ich dich _NIEMALS_ wieder sagen hören, hast du mich verstanden?“ Sie wies mit ihrem Finger auf ihn und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich vor nur mit Mühe kontrolliertem Zorn.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Was soll ich nie wieder sagen?“, fragte er und klang vollkommen verwirrt. Er kämpfte sich in eine sitzende Position und drehte sich so um, dass er ihr gegenüber saß. In diesem Moment wurde Hermione klar, dass er trotz seiner äußerlichen Erscheinung noch immer nicht völlig geheilt war. „Wovon sprichst du? Ich habe gesagt, ich _werde_ Potter _nichts_ tun -“

„SCHEISS AUF POTTER!“, brüllte sie plötzlich, als die Wut sie schließlich übermannte. Draco starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und sah völlig sprachlos aus. „Er hat Glück, dass _ich_ ihn nicht umgebracht habe, nachdem, was er dir angetan hat! Glaubst du ernsthaft, du hättest _verdient_ was er dir angetan hat? Hast du deinen verdammten Verstand verloren? Du bist gestorben, Draco. Verdammt, du bist _gestorben._ “ Ihre Stimme brach bei dem letzten Wort und Tränen begannen ihr ungehindert über die Wangen zu strömen. Draco schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, er starrte sie einfach nur an und blinzelte in fassungslosem Schweigen. War er schockiert, dass sie auf Harry wütend war und nicht auf ihn? Das schien verrückt, aber wenn sie es aus seiner Sicht betrachtete, wie sollte er _nicht_ schockiert sein? Er hatte keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass Hermione auf seiner Seite sein würde. „Ich habe dich fast verloren. Du bist buchstäblich vor meinen Augen verblutet und es gab absolut _nichts_ , was ich dagegen tun konnte! Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt? Kannst du das überhaupt begreifen?! Du _dämlicher_ Blödmann! Es hätte mich _umgebracht_ , wenn Snape nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, dich zurückzuholen.“ Sie sank auf ihren Knien zu Boden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, während heftige Schluchzer ihre schmale Gestalt schüttelten.

Es hatte sie schließlich alles eingeholt – der Schmerz, der Schock, die Schwere einer Draco-losen Existenz, in der sie sich fast wiedergefunden hätte. Ihn sagen zu hören, er habe die entsetzliche Weise, auf die er niedergestreckt und fast ermordet worden war, verdient, war zu viel, es war undenkbar… und trotzdem verstand sie es, sie verstand es vollkommen und dass sie dies tat, machte ihren Schmerz fast unerträglich. Dass er dachte, er habe solch eine schwere Tat verdient, bedeutete, dass er Reue empfand, es bedeutete, dass er sich schrecklich und höchstwahrscheinlich schuldig fühlte wegen des dunklen Geheimnisses, das er hatte. Draco war kein Monster, wie er sich so hartherzig bezeichnet hatte, er war weit davon entfernt, dies zu sein. Die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt Mitgefühl empfand, bewies das Gegenteil.

Hermione spürte, wie sich starke Arme um ihre Schultern schlangen, dann wurde sie in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. „ _Scheiße_. Hermione… bitte weine nicht.“

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, legte ihre Arme um seine Taille und drückte ihn so fest, dass es an ihren Armen wehtat. „Du bist _kein_ Monster“, weinte sie an seiner Brust und ihre Tränen benetzten seine Haut. „ _Das bist du nicht_. Wenn du es wärst, würde dir all das nicht so nahe gehen, wie es das tut, du hättest nicht das Gefühl, dass du verdienst zu sterben. Du verdienst _nicht_ zu sterben, Draco, bitte glaub mir, du musst es glauben. Du darfst so nicht denken.“ Sie brach ab, weil eine weitere Reihe von Schluchzern sie schüttelte, und ihre Finger tasteten über seinen Rücken, in dem Versuch, sich noch enger an ihn zu drücken, auch wenn sie praktisch schon so dicht bei ihm stand, wie überhaupt möglich war. Sie wollte mit ihm verschmelzen, eins mit ihm werden, ihn niemals gehen lassen. Sie fühlte sich hilflos, sie wusste nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte, um sein Leiden zu lindern. Im Moment befürchtete sie, dass nichts, was sie sagte, reichen würde.

„Schhhh“, machte er und wiegte sie vor und zurück. Es war absurd, dass er sie tröstete. Sollte es nicht anders herum sein? „Ich wollte dich nicht aufregen. Ich wollte nur… Ich wollte nur -“ Er verstummte, nicht in der Lage, den Satz zu beenden.

Hermione sah zu ihm auf, die Wange fest gegen seine Brust gedrückt. „Was wolltest du?“, drängte sie und ihr stockte der Atem in der Kehle.

Draco rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und drückte dann Daumen und Zeigefinger auf seine geschlossenen Augenlider. Er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf – um deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht antworten würde? Sie wusste es nicht.

Hermione zog vorsichtig seine Hand von seinem Gesicht und ihre Blicke trafen sich – Zimt in Silber. Es gab so vieles, worüber sie sprechen mussten, so viele Hürden, die sie bewältigen mussten, aber sie nahm an, dass nichts davon von Bedeutung war, wenn er nicht mehr mit ihr zusammensein wollte. Der Gedanke war vernichtend und doch musste sie fragen, auch wenn seine Antwort das Potential hätte, ihr Herz für immer zu brechen. „Willst du mich immer noch?“, hauchte sie die entscheidenden Worte - ein zartes Flüstern, so zerbrechlich wie feines Glas.

Er starrte sie erbittert an und ein kleiner Muskel zuckte in seinem Kiefer als er die Zähne zusammenbiss.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was er dachte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie vielleicht mit der Zeit besser darin geworden war zu entschlüsseln, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, indem sie seine geheimnisvolle Mimik las, aber wie immer war seine Miene so hart zu knacken wie der Chiffretext der Dorabella. Auch ihre Halskette verriet nichts. Sie schwankte zwischen schnellem Vibrieren und sanftem Pulsieren.

„Draco“, sagte sie und löste ihre Arme von seiner Taille, auch wenn es sie schmerzte, das zu tun. Sie richtete sich so weit auf, dass sie mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war. „Willst du mich oder nicht?“, drängte sie und ihre Stimme sank mehrere Oktaven. Warum wollte sie eine Antwort erzwingen? War es nicht besser, es nicht zu wissen? - Zumindest im Moment. Er brauchte Hilfe, er brauchte _ihre_ Hilfe und das war im Moment wichtiger als alles andere. Außerdem – könnte sie ihm immer noch helfen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr zusammensein wollte?… Ja, ja, das konnte sie, weil sie ihn liebte. Wenn Draco sie nicht mehr wollte, würde das nichts daran ändern, es würde nicht dazu führen, dass sie ihn plötzlich nicht mehr liebte. Leider funktionierte das so nicht. Aber trotz all dem, konnte sie die Frage nicht fallen lassen. _Sie musste es wissen._ War das egoistisch von ihr? Riskierte sie nicht eine massive Enttäuschung und weitere Herzschmerzen? Vielleicht, aber sie war ein Mensch und dazu ausgerechnet einer von der Sorte, die sich gern selbst quälten.

Draco starrte sie weiterhin an, seine Pupillen weiteten sich und schluckten fast das gesamte Silber seiner Augen. Er sah hin- und hergerissen aus, _so hin-und hergerissen,_ als tobe in seinem Kopf ein Kampf.

War er hin- und hergerissen, weil er nicht mit ihr zusammensein, aber ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen wollte? Oder war er hin- und hergerissen, weil er mit ihr zusammensein _wollte,_ aber keinen Weg sah, wie das funktionieren könnte, ohne getötet zu werden?

„Sieh mal“, begann Hermione ruhig, auch wenn sie sich wie ein Nervenbündel fühlte. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich selbst dafür, dass sie nicht die Willensstärke hatte, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie zärtlich auf seine gesunde Schulter. „Vergiss einmal alles andere -“

„ _Was_? Ich soll vergessen, dass ich ein _Todesser_ bin?“, zischte er plötzlich und sowohl seine Miene wie auch seine Stimme übermittelten seine Ungläubigkeit deutlich. Er schob ihre Hand mit einer schnellen Bewegung weg und kämpfte sich in eine aufrecht stehende Position. „So einfach ist das nicht, Hermione. Du hast keine Ahnung, was los ist -“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, sagte sie, stand auf und legte ihre Hände vor ihrem Mund zusammen. „Und das tut mir _so_ leid. Ich wollte dir nicht das Gefühl geben, du könntest nicht mit mir reden. Ich fühle mich schrecklich deswegen -“

„Was?“, blaffte er und legte verwirrt das Gesicht in Falten. „Wovon zur Hölle sprichst du? Weswegen solltest du dich schrecklich fühlen müssen?“

Weswegen sollte sie sich schrecklich fühlen müssen? Meinte er das ernst?

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, fest entschlossen, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, denn sie machten die Sache nicht gerade besser, sie waren nur hinderlich. „Ich habe dir damals im Raum der Wünsche gesagt, ich würde dich an Dumbledore verraten, wenn ich herausfände, dass du ein Todesser bist. Ich weiß, dass das der Grund ist, warum du es mir nicht gesagt hast. Und ich mache dir deshalb keine Vorwürfe, wirklich nicht. Es ist nur… _Es tut mir so leid_. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war, als du ganz offensichtlich jemanden gebraucht hast.“

„ _Herrgott_ , Hermione“, sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, ließ sich schwer auf die Bettkante sinken, beugte sich vor und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Du bist _unglaublich_! Du findest heraus, dass ich ein Todesser bin und das seit _Monaten_ vor die verheimlicht habe, während unserer gesamten Beziehung, und trotzdem findet du einen Weg, dir selbst die Schuld zu geben? Ist das dein verdammter Ernst?“ Er sah zu ihr auf und der Blick aus seinen grauen Augen war wild wie ein Sturm.

Hermione sah ihn an und blinzelte schnell hintereinander, unfähig, einen einzigen zusammenhängenden Gedanken heraufzubeschwören.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht!“, explodierte er und warf seinen gesunden Arm in die Luft. „ _Ich_ bin der Todesser, _ich_ bin derjenige, der hier die Schuld trägt, _nicht du_!“ Er ließ ein frustriertes Knurren hören. „Ich wollte es dir sagen, _das wollte ich wirklich_ , ich wollte es dir _so_ oft sagen, aber ich war egoistisch. _So bin ich_. Ich bin ein egoistischer Scheißkerl! Ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du mich hasst. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, den Ausdruck des Abscheus auf deinem Gesicht zu sehen und die Enttäuschung in deinen Augen, wenn ich dir erzählt hätte, was ich getan habe! Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, ob du zu Dumbledore gegangen wärst oder nicht.“

„Draco, _um Gottes Willen,_ bitte begreife, dass ich dich nicht hasse.“ Sie trat mit ausgestreckten Händen auf ihn zu, bereit, ihn zu beruhigen. „Das könnte ich nie, ganz egal, was du getan hast -“

„Hör einfach auf“, unterbrach er sie abrupt, stand auf und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „ _Bitte_ , hör einfach auf. Ich verdiene dich nicht, Hermione, das habe ich nie. Du scheinst zu glauben, dass du einfach vergeben und vergessen kannst. Aber du kennst noch nicht die ganze Geschichte, du weißt noch nicht einmal die Hälfte -“

„Das spielt keine Rolle“, beeilte sie sich, ihm mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu versichern. Er versuchte, sie wegzustoßen. Er versuchte, sie dazu zu bringen, ihn zu hassen. Aber das würde nicht funktionieren. _Das würde es nicht._ Warum hörte er ihr nicht zu?!

Er starrte sie an und sein Gesicht zuckte vor Verachtung. „Ich war derjenige, der Katie Bell die Halskette gegeben hat“, gestand er mit kalter Stimme.

Hermione, die begonnen hatte, rastlos auf und ab zu gehen, erstarrte und wandte sich zu ihm um. _Oh nein_. Sie schluckte schwer. „Ich… Gut, du hast den Befehl bekommen, das zu tun… so muss es gewesen sein.“

Draco grinste sie höhnisch an. „Ich habe Weasley vergiftet“, teilte er ihr brutal mit, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt.

Als die letzte Silbe seinen Mund verlassen hatte, schien die Luft im Raum zu verschwinden und sie spürte Dunkelheit von allen Seiten auf sie eindringen. Nein. Das hatte er gerade nicht gesagt. Er war nicht der Grund, dass Ron vergiftet worden war. Nein, nein, nein, nein, _NEIN_. Sie streckte blindlings die Hand hinter sich aus und tastete nach dem Nachttisch. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, lehnte sie sich schwer dagegen und versuchte mit aller Kraft, der erdrückenden Präsenz nicht zu erliegen, die in der Nähe lauerte und wartete, einfach wartete.

„Siehst du“, murmelte er tonlos. „Ich habe es dir gesagt. Ich bin ein Monster. Erkennst du es jetzt?“

Hermione starrte auf den smaragdgrünen Teppich und in ihrem Kopf wirbelte alles zu schnell durcheinander, als dass sie sich auf eine spezielle Sache hätte fokussieren können. Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte, sie wusste nicht, wie sie diese unvorstellbare Situation angehen sollte, in der sie sich selbst plötzlich wiederfand.

Sie atmete mehrfach tief ein, in einem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen. Sie musste rational denken können. Es steckte noch mehr in dieser Geschichte als das, so musste es sein. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Es konnte auf keinen Fall so schwarz und weiß sein, wie Draco ihr einreden wollte. Warum Ron?… Es ergab keinen… _warte… „Oh_ “, keuchte sie laut. „Katie und Ron waren nicht die beabsichtigten Ziele.“

Hermione sah zu ihm auf und plötzlich begann sich alles ineinander zu fügen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Katie, nachdem sie verflucht worden war, gesagt hatte, alles, woran sie sich erinnere, war, dass sie die Kette Dumbledore hatte geben sollen. Und Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass Slughorn erwähnt hatte, dass er den Met Dumbledore zu Weihnachten hatte schenken wollen, aber im letzten Moment seine Absicht geändert und beschlossen hatte, ihn mit Harry und Ron zu trinken. Natürlich hatte sie bereits gewusst, dass irgendjemand es auf Dumbledore abgesehen hatte, es war ihr nur nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es ein Schüler war – dass es Draco war. Sie hatte den Eindruck gehabt, als gäbe es keine Verbindung zwischen den beiden, aber jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass das dumm von ihr gewesen war. Sie hatte ihre rosarote Brille auf, wenn es um Draco ging, soviel stand fest. „Es ist Dumbledore.“ Sie spürte ein heftiges Pochen in ihren Schläfen. „ _Du_ bist derjenige, der versucht, ihn zu töten.“

„ _Ja_ “, gab Draco zu und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe, um sie zu befeuchten. „Das ist einer meiner Aufträge – den Schulleiter umzubringen. Erkennst du es nicht, Hermione? Ich werde zum Mörder werden. Ich hätte bereits fast zwei Menschen getötet, von denen einer dein bester Freund ist. Wie kannst du es ertragen, im selben Raum wie ich zu sein? Geschweige denn, mich anzusehen?“

Hermione starrte ihn an und ihr Blick glitt über seine hohen Wangenknochen und seinen scharf ausgeprägten Kiefer. Seinen Augen hatten sich zu einem metallischen Grau verdunkelt, etwas, das immer geschah, wenn er wütend oder aufgebracht war. Er hatte einen trotzigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, was Hermione trotz der furchtbaren Situation seltsamerweise belustigend fand. Es war absurd, nichts von all dem war lustig, nicht im Geringsten, aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck… Das war so typisch für ihn, _so typisch Draco_ – die Augen auf diese starrsinnige Weise verengt, die bogenförmigen Lippen eisern zusammengepresst.

Vielleicht verlor sie ihren Verstand?

„Das spielt keine Rolle“, sagte sie einfach nur und wiederholte ihre Worte von vorhin. „Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass nichts, was du getan hast, dazu führen kann, dass ich dich hasse und das habe ich auch so gemeint. Aber Draco, ich bin nicht dumm. Da gibt es offensichtlich noch mehr Dinge in dieser Geschichte, die du mir nicht erzählst.“ Hermione war sich absolut sicher, dass dem so war, sie wusste nur einfach nicht _wie viel_ mehr. „Ich möchte nicht entschuldigen, was du getan hast, aber es war ein Unfall, Draco. Du wolltest Katie und Ron nicht verletzen. Außerdem ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Sie haben sich vollständig wieder erholt. Es geht ihnen _gut_.“

Er schnaubte humorlos. „Wen versuchst du damit zu beruhigen, dich oder mich?“, fragte er und grinste höhnisch, während er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.

„Ich versuche niemanden zu beruhigen“, sagte sie mit finsterem Blick und verschränkte unbewusst auch ihre Arme, so dass sie seine Haltung spiegelte. „Es ist die Wahrheit. Du _wolltest_ sie _nicht_ verletzen.“

Draco warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Vielleicht wollte ich sie nicht verletzen, Hermione, aber es ist meine volle Absicht, Dumbledore zu verletzen. Oder hast du den Teil bereits vergessen?“, fragte er und warf ihr einen zutiefst frustrierten Blick zu. „Hör mir gut zu. Ich werde Dumbledore töten. _Bald_. Nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen.“

„Gut! Du wirst Dumbledore töten. Ich hab es begriffen. Das ändert trotzdem gar nichts. _Es spielt keine Rolle_ “, wiederholte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Und das schockierende war, dass es das _tatsächlich nicht tat_. Es spielte nicht die geringste Rolle, denn auch sie steckte jetzt in dieser Sache drin, bis zum Hals, und nichts, was Draco tat oder sagte, würde daran etwas ändern. Sie würden sich irgendetwas überlegen, so dass er Dumbledore nicht würde töten müssen, es musste einen Ausweg geben. Draco war einfach pessimistisch, er sagte alles mögliche, nur um sie wegzuschieben. 

„Du bist vollkommen irre, verdammt noch mal! Natürlich _spielt es eine Rolle_ “, fauchte er wütend. „Aber den besten Teil hast du noch gar nicht gehört. Willst du den wahren Grund erfahren, warum ich immer wieder für Stunden im Raum der verborgenen Dinge verschwunden bin?“

Hermione antwortete nicht, sie starrte ihn einfach nur mit neutraler Miene an.

Draco zuckte angesichts ihres stoischen Verhaltens die Achseln. „Ich werde es dir erzählen, ob du willst oder nicht.“ Er begann, vor ihr auf und ab zu gehen, seine Hand fest an seine Seite gedrückt, während ein Ausdruck von Schmerz seine Miene färbte.

Es quälte sie, dass er sich selbst unnötigen Schmerzen aussetzte, aber sie versuchte nicht, ihn aufzuhalten. Sie wusste, dass nichts, was sie sagte, ihn dazu bringen könnte sich hinzusetzen. Außerdem wollte sie ihn nicht unterbrechen, jetzt, da er sich ihr endlich öffnete, deshalb schwieg sie weiterhin und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er fortfuhr. Sie musste dieser ganzen Sache auf den Grund gehen, sie musste genau wissen was los war und herausfinden, was Voldemort ihm zu tun befohlen hatte. Solange sie nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte, konnte sie ihm nicht helfen.

„Es gibt einen Schrank im Raum der verborgenen Dinge“, begann er nach langem Schweigen und atmete tief und gleichmäßig aus. „Ein Verschwindekabinett, um genau zu sein.“

Hermione hörte zu, ihre Augen folgten ihm hin und her und sie betrachtete seinen hoch gewachsenen, schlanken Körper. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich anzusehen, wie tief seine Schlafanzughose auf seiner Hüfte saß und wie die Muskeln unter seiner Haut sich bewegten.

„Es ist eines von Zweien, das andere steht bei Borgin und Burkes in der Nokturngasse.“ Er strich sich mit der rechten Hand durch seine blonden Haare und sah außergewöhnlich erschöpft aus. „Das hier in Hogwarts ist defekt, mein Auftrag ist, es zu reparieren.“ Er blieb stehen und sah sie verbissen an.

Hermione erwiderte den Blick gespannt und wartete, dass er fortfuhr, aber eine halbe Minute verging, ohne dass er ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung äußerte. „Was? Das war alles?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und ließ ihre Arme an ihre Seiten sinken. „Du sollst einen Schrank reparieren?“

„Ja“, nickte er und blickte starr auf einen Punkt direkt über ihrer linken Schulter. „Wenn beide wieder richtig funktionieren, kann man sie als Durchgang benutzen – ein Durchgang zwischen den beiden Orten, an denen sie stehen. Verstehst du es immer noch nicht? Meine Aufgabe ist es, es zu reparieren, damit die Todesser ins Schloss gelangen und es übernehmen können.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr Gehirn seine Worte registriert hatte, aber als das geschehen war, sank Hermiones Herz, das sowieso schon in einem sehr schwachen Zustand war, zu Boden. Nein. _Nein._

Draco fuhr fort, seinen Auftrag in allen Details zu erklären, all die Probleme, die er damit gehabt hatte, es zu reparieren, dass Blaise und Theo ihm jetzt halfen und so weiter, aber sie hörte nicht zu. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch von der Tatsache gefesselt, dass er _Todesser_ ins Schloss lassen würde.

„Draco“, sagte sie und übertönte seine Stimme mit ihrer, so dass er augenblicklich aufhörte zu sprechen. „Du kannst nicht… Du kannst sie nicht hier rein lassen. Bist du verrückt? Was ist mit den jüngeren Kindern? Sie wären nicht in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen. _Das kannst du nicht tun_.“

Draco sah sie an und blinzelte. Seine Miene war vollkommen emotionslos. „Doch, das kann ich, Hermione. Das kann ich und das werde ich“, erklärte er ihr unverblümt, _schonungslos._

Hermiones erster Instinkt war, auf ihn loszugehen, ihn anzuschreien, _ihn zu schütteln._ Aber dann traf sie ein entsetzlicher Gedanke wie ein Schlag. „Oh Gott, er hat irgendetwas gegen dich in der Hand, oder?“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. „Er _erpresst_ dich. So muss es sein!“

Draco schluckte schwer, presste seine Lippen zusammen und sein Blick glitt rasch aus ihrem Gesicht. Er sah sehr nervös und extrem aufgewühlt aus. Sie hätte gelogen, wenn sie gesagt hätte, dass dies ihr keine Sorgen bereitete, sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, so verstört.

„ _Draco_...“ Sie machte einige große Schritte auf ihn zu, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Bitte, schließ mich jetzt nicht aus. Sag es mir einfach, was ist es?“, bat sie. „Was hat er getan?“ Dracos Blick aus seinen grauen Augen begegnete ihrem und sie keuchte nach Luft. Sein Blick war so sorgenvoll, so trostlos, so leer… Scheiße, es musste schlimm sein.

„ _Hör auf_ “, zischte er, packte ihre Handgelenke und versuchte, ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht zu ziehen. „Ich habe dir schon zu viel erzählt, belass es dabei.“

Hermione verstärkte ihren Griff, ihre Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in seinen Kiefer. „ _Sag es mir_ “, verlangte sie und die Angst ließ ihre Stimme hoch und schrill klingen.

Ihm musste klar geworden sein, dass sie nicht aufgeben würde, denn seine Arme sanken zu seinen Seiten nieder und sein Körper sackte resigniert zusammen.

Hermione lockerte vorsichtig ihren harten Griff und begann, mit ihren Daumen in beruhigenden Kreisen über seine Wangen zu streichen. „Es ist in Ordnung“, murmelte sie. „Du kannst es mir sagen. Ich werde dir helfen, all dies durchzustehen. Ich verspreche es. Ich gehe nicht weg. Wir werden gemeinsam eine Lösung finden, aber du musst mir sagen -“

„Meine Mutter“, gestand er mit belegter Stimme und schloss fest die Augen, als wolle er die Gefühle verbergen, die plötzlich tief darin zu sehen waren. „Er hat sie.“

Hermiones schloss ebenfalls die Augen, als das Entsetzen durch sie hindurch kroch und seine Klauen in ihre Brust schlug. Nein. _Nein_. Wie war das passiert? _Wie zur Hölle war das passiert?!_ „Es ist in Ordnung“, beeilte sie sich, ihn zu trösten und schob ihre eigene Panik für den Moment beiseite. Sie zog seinen Kopf hinunter an ihre Brust und strich mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare. „Es ist in Ordnung. Wir bekommen das wieder hin. Wir -“

Draco schob sie plötzlich weg und richtete sich auf. Er machte einen langen, zitternden Atemzug, beugte seinen Kopf und presste seine Handballen auf seine Augen. Hermione betrachtete ihn mehrere qualvolle Augenblicke lang und kämpfte mit dem Drang, mit weit offenen Armen auf ihn zuzugehen, um ihn zu beruhigen und zu beschützen, wusste aber tief in ihrem Herzen, dass sie auf Abstand bleiben und genau dort warten sollte, wo sie war. Sie wusste, dass er ihren Trost und ihr Mitgefühl jetzt nicht akzeptieren würde, sie kannte Draco, er fühlte sich wahrscheinlich entsetzlich entblößt und verwundbar – etwas, das er verachtete.

Seine Gestalt blieb regungslos und kein Laut kam von seinen Lippen, aber als er schließlich die Hände von seinen Augen nahm, waren diese blutunterlaufen und rotgerändert und es brach ihr fast das Herz. „Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können, außer die Aufträge zu beenden“, sagte er, als wäre in ihrem Gespräch keine lange Pause gewesen, als hätte er nicht eben gerade vor Sorge und Verzweiflung um seine Mutter geweint. „Glaub mir. Ich habe dies lange und angestrengt durchdacht.“ Er schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase. „Er hat unser Haus übernommen, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, wie ich sie da rausholen kann, nicht, ohne dass wir beide dabei getötet werden.“

Hermione schluckte schwer und ihr Gehirn leistete Schwerstarbeit bei dem Versuch, diese neue Information aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten. „Er hat euer Haus übernommen?“ Sie schlug eine Hand vor ihren Mund als der Schock einsetzte. „Wann?“

„Vor sieben Monaten“, antwortete er mit einem explosionsartigen Seufzen. „Auch wenn es sich jetzt wie ein ganzes Leben anfühlt. Ich habe keine Worte dafür wie es ist, unter demselben Dach wie er zu leben, es ist etwas, dass ich nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen würde.“

Der düstere Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht ließ Hermione einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

 _Verdammte Scheiße_. Die ganze Zeit. Die ganze Zeit hatte Voldemort im Haus der Malfoys gelebt, was bedeutete, dass Draco das Dunkle Mal vermutlich bereits schon damals bekommen hatte und dass Dracos Mutter letztendlich ebenso lange in Gefangenschaft gehalten wurde. Die Schwere von all dem begann sich jetzt auf sie zu legen, aber Hermione schob sie weg und richtete sich gerade auf und ihre Entschlossenheit verdichtete sich zu etwas fast körperlich greifbarem, als sie sich auf eine weitere Schlacht vorbereitete.

„Ich kann mir nicht im entferntesten vorstellen, wie hart das für dich gewesen ist, Draco“, sagte sie, nahm seine rechte Hand und drückte sie. „Aber jetzt musst du diese Last nicht länger allein tragen. Ich bin für dich da. Ich werde dir helfen. Wir werden das durchstehen – _zusammen_. Das verspreche ich.“

Draco schüttelte barsch den Kopf. „Hermione, _nein_. Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Warum beharrst du so darauf? Ich habe dir jetzt alles erzählt, du kennst also den Ernst der Lage.“ Sein ganzer Körper schien verkrampft, seine Muskeln waren vor Ärger und Frustration fest angespannt. Hermione hätte am liebsten geschrien und ihn dann erwürgt – oder vielleicht auch beides gleichzeitig. Warum um alles in der Welt musste er so kompliziert sein? „Das ist nicht dein Kampf. Es ist gefährlich und ich will nicht, dass du auch nur in die Nähe von all dem gerätst. Bitte, betrachte es doch einmal aus meiner Perspektive. Du musst weglaufen, solange du noch kannst, und niemals zurück sehen.“

„Draco, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wo soll ich denn hinlaufen, Das hier _ist_ mein Kampf oder hast du vergessen, dass ich eine Muggelgeborene bin? Ich stecke tief mit drin, ob du das nun willst oder nicht. Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen. Und zu deiner Information, ich _kann_ es aus deiner Perspektive sehen, du bist es, der es nicht aus meiner sehen kann“, sagte sie entschlossen, verschränkte die Arme und streckte die Hüfte vor in ihrer besten das-lasse-ich-mir-nicht-bieten-Haltung. Sie verstand seine Sorge, aber sie musste ihm klarmachen, dass er nur seine Zeit verschwendete. Glaubte er wirklich, er könne sie davon überzeugen wegzulaufen und sich zu verstecken?

„Herrgott nochmal, Hermione“, knurrte er. „Hör auf zu nerven! Du weißt definitiv, dass es unendlich viel gefährlicher ist, wenn du an meiner Seite bleibst.“ Er begann wieder auf und ab zu gehen und umklammerte seine Seite und Hermione verdrehte verärgert die Augen. „Warum nimmst du das nicht ernst? Was, wenn er das mit uns herausfindet? Er würde dich jagen und foltern.“

„Ich nehme das ernst, du bescheuerter Blödmann!“, schrie sie zurück. „Und kannst du dich um Gottes Willen hinsetzen, bevor du dir noch weiteren Schaden zufügst?“ Als Antwort funkelte er sie wütend an und lief weiter hin und her. _Komplizierter Arsch_. Sie seufzte. „Und wenn schon, dann bin ich vielleicht in größerer Gefahr. So darfst du nicht denken, du kannst dein Leben nicht unter einem ständigen was-wäre-wenn leben. Keiner kann genau wissen, was mit mir passieren wird. Soweit wir wissen, könnte ich auch morgen sterben, vielleicht falle ich die Marmortreppe hinunter und breche mir das Genick oder vielleicht infiziere ich mich mit einer unheilbaren Krankheit.“

„Oh, ganz toll“, schnaubte er wütend. „Mach einfach einen verdammten Witz daraus, warum auch nicht. Weißt du, das ist genau das Problem. Dir ist es egal, ob du verletzt wirst, aber weißt du, wie ich mich fühlen werde, wenn dir irgendetwas passiert?...“ Er verstummte und blieb vor ihr stehen, so dass seine große Gestalt sich vor ihrer kleineren auftürmte.

„Der Tod geschieht nicht dir, Hermione, er geschieht allen um dich herum, all den Menschen, die du allein auf deiner Beerdigung stehen lässt, wo sie versuchen herauszufinden, wie sie den Rest ihres Lebens ohne dich leben sollen -“

„Und was ist mit dir? Was, wenn du stirbst? Glaubst du nicht, ich würde genau das gleiche fühlen?“ Sie warf ihre Hände in blanker Verzweiflung in die Luft. „Ich gehöre an deine Seite! Ich darf dich nicht noch einmal verlieren, Draco. Ich _werde_ dich _nicht_ verlieren. Hör auf, mich wegzustoßen.“

Draco schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Der Verlust, den die Leute durch deinen Tod erleiden würden, wäre erheblich größer als durch meinen. Denk an deine Familie, deine Freunde – Potter und Weasley. Sie brauchen dich. Wie zur Hölle soll Potter die Welt retten, wenn du nicht da bist, um ihm zu helfen?“ Er ließ ein kurzes, ironisches Lachen ertönen. „Denn allein kann er das nicht, das steht definitiv fest. _Verdammter nutzloser Trottel_.“

„Was ist mit mir? Was ist mit dem, was ich brauche?“, widersprach sie und ihr Brustkorb bebte, während sie sich vor ihm aufrichtete, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte – sie ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie vermutlich umfallen würde, sollte Draco sie zur Seite schieben.

„ _Ich_ brauche _dich_! Ich kann nicht für sie da sein, wenn ich dich nicht habe! Und ich weiß, dass das verrückt klingt. Es klingt verdammt lächerlich! Wie können diese Worte überhaupt aus meinem Mund kommen?“ Sie starrte ihn mit unergründlichem Blick an. „Herrgott nochmal! Wir haben einander gehasst. Wir haben einander _verachtet_ , und jetzt…“ Sie atmete tief ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß verdammt noch mal nicht, wie das passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir an diesen Punkt gekommen sind. Aber hier sind wir. Ich liebe dich, Draco. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt – im Badezimmer.“ Sie schluckte schwer. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du mich gehört hast. Du warst wahrscheinlich schon zu weit weg. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Es tut mir leid, wenn es dir unangenehm ist, das zu hören, aber du musst es wissen. Du musst wissen, wie ernst mir das ist. _Das mit uns_. Hör auf, dagegen anzukämpfen.“

Dracos gesamter Körper schien in sich zusammenzufallen, während er einen Schritt zurück machte und sie mit vollkommen betäubtem Blick anstarrte. Er sah tatsächlich so benommen aus, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als sich ziemliche Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Na ja, zumindest hielt er endlich seine Klappe und hörte ihr zu, das war immerhin etwas.

Hermione atmete ein weiteres Mal tief und beruhigend aus und fuhr fort. „Sieh mal, das was letzte Woche passiert ist, war die absolute Hölle. Ich möchte das _niemals_ wieder erleben, aber ich bin auch auf eine sonderbare Weise dankbar, dass es passiert ist, denn es hat mir bewusst werden lassen, wie wichtig du mir bist. Mir ist dadurch klar geworden, dass ich nicht immer alles in Frage stellen muss und dass ich häufiger auf mein Herz hören und aussprechen sollte, was ich fühle, auch wenn mich der Gedanke, das zu tun, halb zu Tode erschreckt. Verstehst du, was ich sage?“

Draco zog seine Unterlippe in den Mund, den Blick immer noch fest an ihren geheftet, auf diese intensive standhafte Weise, die für ihn so typisch war.

„Du wirst mich nicht los, Draco“, erklärte sie ihm deutlich und ihr Tonfall ließ keinen Raum für weitere Diskussionen. „Ich werde dir helfen, dies durchzustehen, ganz egal ob du willst, dass ich das tue oder nicht, also tu uns beiden bitte einfach den Gefallen und akzeptiere es. Es wird die Sache bedeutend leichter machen.“

Draco starrte sie noch einige weitere Sekunden lang an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und seufzte tief. „Genauso dickköpfig wie immer. Ich sollte nicht überrascht sein, aber das bin ich.“ Er legte den Kopf schief und runzelte gedankenverloren die Stirn. „Ich war mir sicher, du willst nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben“, murmelte er. „Du _solltest_ nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, aber _wieder einmal_ hast du mir das Gegenteil bewiesen.“

Hermione lächelte und ihre braunen Augen funkelten. „Ja, na ja… Ich werde hier sein und dir wieder und wieder das Gegenteil beweisen, also schlage ich vor, du gewöhnst dich daran.“

Er schnaubte belustigt und einer seiner Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

Gott, es war so gut, ihn wieder lächeln zu sehen.

Ihr Blick senkte sich wie von selbst und begann langsam, über seinen großartigen Körper zu wandern. Jetzt, da alles relativ ruhig war, nahm sie die Gelegenheit wahr, alles an ihm gebührend zu betrachten – seine muskulösen Arme, seine starken Schultern, seinen schlanken Oberkörper. Er hatte merkbar an Gewicht verloren, aber nicht zu drastisch. Seine Bauchmuskeln und Hüfte stachen etwas mehr hervor als sonst, aber das V seines Beckens und die schöne Spur der goldbraunen Haare sahen so köstlich aus wie immer. Die Narben auf seiner Brust waren kaum sichtbar, nur wenn man wusste, wonach man suchen musste, waren sie leicht zu erkennen. Bei einem kurzen Blick würde man keinen Unterschied sehen. Sie nahm an, dass seine blasse Haut hilfreich war, denn die Narben schienen sich optisch daran anzugleichen. Ihr Blick glitt zurück in sein Gesicht und fand jetzt ein frevelhaftes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen vor, vermutlich als Reaktion auf ihr offensichtliches und gemächliches Betrachten seines Körpers. Sie staunte darüber wie schön er war. Er war so atemberaubend, so real, so _lebendig_ und er war ihrer. _Ihrer allein_ …

„Versprichst du mir, dass du nicht wieder versuchen wirst, mich wegzustoßen?“, platzte sie plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus und ihre Stimme klang schmerzvoll angespannt und verzerrt. Es war ihre ängstliche Seite, die jetzt sprach. Diese Seite hob jetzt doch wieder ihren hässlichen Kopf und wollte, ja brauchte seine Beteuerung. 

Draco schluckte und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, so dass sich dazwischen eine tiefe Furche bildete. Er trat mehrere Schritte auf sie zu, mit langsamen, vorsichtigen und bedächtigen Bewegungen. „Ich verspreche es“, versicherte er ihr leise, streckte die Hand aus und berührte behutsam ihr Gesicht. „Ich werde es nicht wieder tun… _Du hast gewonnen_ “, sagte er und seine Stimme sank einige Oktaven und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, zog er sie an sich und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille. Seine Lippen trafen die ihren in einem beängstigend drängenden Kuss mit offenen Mündern, Zungen, Zähnen und heißem Atem.

Hermione empfing ihn Hals über Kopf, ihre Hände schlangen sich sofort um seinen Hals, drückten seine Schultern, liefen seine Arme hinunter und über seinen Rücken. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was sie mit ihnen tun sollte. Sie wollte ihn _überall_ gleichzeitig berühren.

Seine Lippen waren weich und doch bestimmt an ihren und übernahmen selbstsicher auf diese dominierende Weise die Führung, die sie so sehr liebte. Es war, als versuche er sie zu verzehren. Sein Körper presste sich an ihren und gleichzeitig zog er sie an sich, die Arme stark und beständig um sie geschlungen, trotz der Tatsache, dass er noch nicht wieder vollkommen genesen war.

Sie konnte seinen dicken, harten Schwanz spüren, der sich an ihren Bauch presste, heiß und schwer durch den dünnen Stoff seiner hellgrauen Schlafanzughose. Es machte sie verrückt vor Lust und Verlangen. Ein Stöhnen drang aus ihrem Hals, tief und kehlig, als sich die Nerven tief in ihrem Becken anspannten und ihre Mitte sich zusammenzog, während ein heftiges Pochen am Scheitelpunkt ihrer Oberschenkel pulsierte.

„Draco“, stöhnte sie und warf keuchend den Kopf zurück als seine Hände stürmisch ihre Jeans öffneten und hineintauchten. Seine Finger verloren keine Zeit und glitten sofort in ihre nasse Spalte.

Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie elektrisch geladen, ihre Haut surrte unter den unerbittlichen Stromstößen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, jeden Augenblick auseinanderzufallen, an Ort und Stelle in Flammen aufzugehen, aber sie wollte nicht, noch nicht.

„ _Stopp_ “, würgte sie hervor und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er zwei Finger tief in sie hinein senkte.

Seine Hand verharrte augenblicklich regungslos. „Was?“, keuchte er und lehnte sich ein Stück von ihr weg, so dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Nicht so“, sagte sie atemlos. „Ich will dich in mir.“

Nach einem Monat ohne seine Berührung wollte sie um seinen Penis kommen, nicht um seinen Finger.

Draco sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er langsam seine Finger aus ihr zog und über ihre Klitoris gleiten ließ, bevor er sie aus ihrer Hose zog. Seine Augen wurden dunkel, als ein geknurrtes Stöhnen über ihre Lippen kam und ein sichtbarer Schauder über ihren Rücken rann. Er trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück, den Blick immer noch fest an ihren geheftet, brachte seine glitzernden Finger an seinen Mund und leckte sie mit einem zufriedenen Summen der Anerkennung ab.

Hermione starrte ihn an, ihre Kiefermuskeln waren erschlafft und die Augen groß. _Verdammt_. Wollte er sie umbringen?

Sie streifte sich schnell die Schuhe aus und riss sich ihren Umhang vom Hals, dann schob sie ihre Jeans ihre Schenkel hinunter und wand sich aus ihr hinaus. Draco sah durch und durch bezaubert zu, wie sie sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, geschickt ihren BH öffnete und ihn achtlos zur Seite warf. Ihr Höschen folgte kurz darauf auf dieselbe Weise.

Draco atmete tief durch die Zähne ein. „Fick mich“, zischte er, griff hinunter und legte seine Hand auf seinen steifen Schwanz.

„Oh, das habe ich vor“, grinste Hermione und schlich auf ihn zu wie eine Löwin auf der Suche nach ihrer Beute.

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein verruchtes Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Sieh an, sieh an, ich glaube ich habe ein Monster erschaffen“, bemerkte er beiläufig und beobachtete erwartungsvoll wie sie näherkam.

Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, beugte sie sich hinunter und zog seine Schlafanzughose mit einem Ruck seine Beine hinunter. Sein Schwanz sprang heraus und wippte vor ihrem Gesicht, als er die Hose mit einem ungeduldigen Fuß abschüttelte.

Hermione starrte auf sein langes, ansehnliches Stück, das in einem sanften Rosaton gerötet war und so hart und bereit für sie war. Sie schloss ihre Hand fest darum, senkte den Kopf und nahm ihn in den Mund, ließ ihre Zunge die geschwollene Spitze umkreisen und summte zufrieden angesichts des köstlichen ursprünglichen Geschmacks, der an ihren Geschmacksknospen explodierte.

Draco nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und stöhnte heftig, dann sah er auf sie hinunter und beobachtete, wie sein Schwanz in ihrem Mund verschwand. „Verdammt, _verdammt_. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich jetzt komme, solltest du besser aufhören“, warnte er.

Hermione sah durch ihre Wimpern zu ihm auf und ließ ihn mit einem hörbaren Plopp frei. Sie liebte diesen intensiven Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht – die Kiefer angespannt, die Nasenflügel bebten und die Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen. Sie konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Sie richtete sich auf und leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen. Sie genoss es, wie sein ganzer Körper sich als Reaktion darauf anspannte. Seine Muskeln spielten unter seiner Haut und seine Fäuste ballten sich fast unkontrolliert. „Worauf wartest du?“, fragte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Komm und hol mich.“

Draco knurrte leise und stürzte sich auf sie, dann hob er sie in einer raschen Bewegung hoch und warf sie auf sein Bett.

Sie quietschte beglückt, bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit begieriger Erwartung auf das, was gleich kommen würde.

Draco enttäuschte sie nicht. Er kletterte ohne Verzögerung auf sie und platzierte seinen Schwanz vor ihrem triefnassen Eingang. Mit einem brutalen Stoß war er so tief es ging in ihr und Hermione schrie auf, als das Gefühl ausgefüllt zu sein so plötzlich jede noch so kleine Nervenendung in ihrem Körper übernahm. Es war alles – es war Glückseligkeit, es war genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte. Ihn, tief in ihr, wie er sie hemmungslos nahm. Sein Schwanz hatte sich noch nie so tief angefühlt, sie konnte ihn buchstäblich in ihrem Bauch fühlen. Sie wusste, dass das der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass sie seit sechs Wochen keinen Sex gehabt hatten, ihr Körper war nicht daran gewöhnt. Sie würde morgen wund sein, aber das war ihr egal. Jetzt gerade fühlte es sich unglaublich gut an, jetzt gerade wollte sie nichts anderes auf der Welt als _das hier_.

Sie keuchte als sie plötzlich herumgedreht wurde, so dass sie stattdessen auf ihm war, ihre Oberschenkel rittlings auf seiner Hüfte und sein Schwanz immer noch in ihr versenkt. In dieser Position fühlte er sich sogar noch tiefer an, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Du sagtest, du hättest vor mich zu ficken“, flüsterte er keuchend und sah sie an. „Ich will, dass du dein Wort hältst.“ Er streckte die Hände aus und legte sie um ihre Brüste, der Verband an seiner linken Hand kratzte an ihrer Brustwarze und verursachte ein köstliche Reibung. „Fick mich gut, Hermione“, summte er und schob sich langsam hinauf in sie, während seine Hände zu ihren Hüften hinunterglitten, er die Zähne zusammenbiss und seine Augen sie hungrig verschlangen.

Bei seinen Worten begann ihr ganzer Körper vor Lust zu pulsieren und ihre Halskette stimmte mit ein und passte sich in Tempo und Rhythmus daran an. Sie hob ihre Hüfte an und ließ sie wieder hinunter sinken, sein Schwanz glitt aus ihr hinaus und wieder in sie hinein.

„Verdammt, _ja_ , das ist es“, zischte er und seine Augen brannten vor Verlangen. „Schneller, fick mich härter.“

Hermione wimmerte, sein fortwährend schmutziger Dialog stellte sündhafte Dinge mit ihren weiblichen Stellen an. „Draco“, stöhnte sie, erhöhte das Tempo und brachte ihre Hüfte mit jedem Mal härter hinunter, was laute, unanständige, klatschende Geräusche verursachte, die von den Wänden widerhallten.

Dracos Hände blieben fest an ihren Hüften und leiteten sie, indem sie sie auf ihn hinunterzogen. „Verdammt, das fühlt sich so gut an“, stöhnte er. „Ich komme bald, Hermione“, sagte er atemlos. „Ich werde in dir kommen.“

 _Oh du heilige Scheiße_. Er hatte noch nie zuvor auf diese Weise mit ihr gesprochen. Es war so heiß, es machte sie so an.

Sie umfasste seine Schultern und begann, härter und schneller als zuvor auf seinem Schwanz auf und ab zu federn.

„Verdammt, ja, _verdammt, ja_ “, knurrte er leidenschaftlich. „Ahhhhhhh, ja, genau so. _Verdammt_.“

Draco begann nach oben in sie hineinzustoßen, während sie gleichzeitig ihre Hüfte nach unten sinken ließ – es war heiß, es war wild, es war einfach unglaublich.

„Draco“, keuchte sie. „Oh Gott -“ Ihre Worte wurden zu einem langgezogenen keuchenden Stöhnen.

„ _Ja_ , komm für mich“, spornte er sie in begieriger Erwartung an. „Ich will spüren, wie du um meinen Schwanz pulsierst.“

 _Himmel_ , wenn er es ausdrückte hatte sie nicht wirklich eine andere Möglichkeit. Mit einem heftigen, kehligen Stöhnen, das irgendwo tief in ihr entsprang, kam Hermione um seinen Schwanz, ihre Wände schlossen sich erbittert um ihn und drückten ihn mit eisernem Griff. Eine Welle der Lust nach der anderen stürmte mit der Kraft eines Güterzuges durch sie hindurch.

„ _Verdammt_ “, schrie Draco gebrochen, das Gesicht in süßer Qual verzerrt und sein Schwanz zuckte tief in ihr. „ _Verdammt_!“

Sie ritten die Wellen der Lust gemeinsam aus – die Hände fest in die des anderen verschlungen und die Münder einander suchend.

Sie waren immer noch in kompromittierender Position – also Draco immer noch tief in ihr – und hatten sich noch kaum von ihren jeweiligen Orgasmen erholt, als die Tür plötzlich aufflog und ein Paar schockiert keuchender Atemzüge durch den gesamten Raum widerhallte.

Ihre beiden Köpfe flogen Richtung Tür – Hermione überrascht, Draco verärgert – um Blaise und Theo wie erstarrt im Türrahmen stehen und sie anstarren zu sehen. Und dann brach die Hölle los.

Hermione begann zu schreien, laut und hoch, während sie von Draco herunterkrabbelte und sich schnell in das Bettlaken einwickelte, in dem Versuch, zumindest _ein wenig_ ihres Anstands zu bewahren.

Auch Theo begann zu schreien. Er schloss fest seine Augen, seine Miene vollkommen verprellt, während er sein Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckte und brüllte: „Meine Augen! Oh Gott, _meine Augen_! Ich habe gerade Dracos Schwanz gesehen! Verdammte Scheiße! _WARUM_?“ Er würgte dramatisch, wirbelte im Kreis herum und rannte dann direkt gegen die Wand.

Blaise dagegen verschränkte einfach seine Arme und presste die Lippen aufeinander, vollkommen unbeeindruckt davon, dass Draco immer noch vollkommen entblößt auf seinem Bett lag. „Draco“, sagte er mit ruhiger und doch tadelnder Stimme. „Was um alles in der Welt wird hier gespielt? Du solltest dir in deinem derzeitigen Zustand keinerlei Form von sexuellen Aktivitäten genehmigen.“ Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Was hat Snape gesagt? Er sagte, du sollst dich nicht überanstrengen. Wenn ich euch beide so sehe würde ich sagen, du hast erheblich mehr getan als dich nur überanstrengt. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll.“ Er seufzte und ging weiter in den Raum hinein.

„Kann ich jetzt meine Augen aufmachen?“, fragte Theo schwach, während er sich mit den Händen vorwärtstastete.

„NEIN!“, bellte Draco und griff nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand, der in seiner Reichweite lag – es war Hermiones Schuh – und warf ihn auf Theo.

„Au!“, jammerte Theo als er ihm gegen den Kopf prallte.

„Blaise! Was zur Hölle machst du?“, fragte Draco extrem verärgert.

Hermione beobachtete vollkommen ungläubig, wie Blaise gelassen zu seinem Bett hinüberging und sich dann völlig unbeeindruckt von der ganzen Situation darauf legte. Er griff sich eine Lesebrille von seinem Nachttisch und schob sie auf seine Nase, dann nahm er sich ein Buch und schlug es auf.

„Blaise!“, wiederholte Draco, jetzt wütend.

„Was?“, fragte dieser mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah Draco über den Rand seiner Brille an, als wäre dieser derjenige der störte. 

Hermione konnte nicht anders, sie ließ ein sehr undamenhaftes Prusten ertönen. Ernsthaft, konnte Blaise noch schräger werden? Er sah aus wie ein alter Mann, wie er da aufrecht in seinem Bett saß, die Beine ausgestreckt übereinandergelegt und ein Buch in seiner Hand. Die Art, wie er Draco über den oberen Rand seiner Brille mit ungehaltener Miene ansah, war der Auslöser für das, was folgte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Draco wandte ihr langsam den Kopf zu und sah sie an, als sei ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich, wer sie war und was sie mit Hermione gemacht hatte, denn die Hermione, die er kannte, würde so etwas wie dies niemals lustig finden.

Es half auch nicht, dass Theo in das Gelächter eingestimmt hatte und so stachelten sie sich gegenseitig immer weiter an und keuchten zwischen den Lachern mit Tränen in den Augen um Luft.

„Um Himmels Willen, ich gebe auf“, verkündete Draco und warf die Hände in die Luft während er nach seiner Schlafanzughose griff und diese dann anzog.  
„Worüber lachen sie?“, fragte Blaise Draco und blinzelte über den oberen Rand seiner Brille.

Hermiones und Theos Gelächter war zu leiserem Gekicher geworden, aber bei Blaises scheinbar unschuldiger Frage steigerte es sich wieder. Zum Schluss musste Hermione sich sogar hinlegen, weil es ihr zunehmend schwer fiel, aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben.

„Wer weiß das schon?“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin von Verrückten umgeben.“


	17. Meister der Okklumentik

Am Montagmorgen fand Draco sich auf Snapes Schreibtisch in dessen stickigem, überfüllten Büro wieder – _mit völlig nacktem Oberkörper_.

Dies war keine Lage, in der er sich je zu befinden geglaubt hatte, und dennoch war es genau so.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Snape, trat einen Schritt auf den Blonden zu und streckte die Hand aus, um den dicken Verband zu lösen, der Dracos gesamten linken Arm bedeckte, von der Schulter bis hinunter zu den Fingern.

„Jetzt gerade?“, fragte Draco und zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. „Extrem unwohl“, gab er trocken zu. Er räusperte sich und starrte geradeaus auf die zahllosen Regale mit Krimskrams, den Snape über die Jahre angesammelt hatte. Es waren alle nur erdenklichen Sachen, von Wachskerzen, die mit goldenen Verzierungen umhüllt waren bis hin zu scharfen metallenen Foltergeräten – zumindest sahen sie aus, als wären sie dazu da.

Snape warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass auch er diese Situation nicht besonders angenehm fand und Draco mit Freuden wegschicken würde, wenn dieser nicht aufhörte, sich wie ein Kleinkind zu verhalten. „Ich meinte in Bezug auf deinen Arm?“, sagte er gedehnt und verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen.

Draco seufzte, schloss die Hände um die Tischkante und verlagerte sein Gewicht leicht auf der harten Tischplatte, wobei er die Beine über die Kante baumeln ließ. Trotz der Wärme in dem Büro war ihm eher kalt, wie er dort halbnackt ausgerechnet vor Snape saß. „Ich denke gut“, antwortete er knapp und hob seinen linken Arm höher, um es Snape zu erleichtern, den Verband zu entfernen. Je früher das hier vorbei war desto besser. „Ich habe nicht unter den Verband gesehen, deshalb habe ich keine Ahnung wie gut er verheilt...“ _oder ob er überhaupt verheilte_. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er es nicht wissen wollen. Was, wenn er entdeckt hätte, dass der Arm weiter faulte? Wie üblich war Unwissenheit ein Segen.

„Wie fühlst du dich insgesamt?“, bohrte Snape weiter nach. „Ist dein Appetit zurückgekehrt? Hast du das Gefühl, wieder mehr Kraft zu haben? Schläfst du besser? Irgendwelche Leiden oder Schmerzen?“

Draco betrachtete weiter die Regale vor sich, ließ den Blick langsam über all die Bücher gleiten, über die Gläser mit Dingen, die er sich besser nicht zu genau ansah, über die Kästchen – manche waren kunstvoll verziert und andere dabei auseinanderzufallen – und über mehrere Statuen – eine davon eine sehr detaillierte Nachbildung einer nackten Frau. Letzteres ließ Draco die Augenbrauen hochziehen, denn das Wissen, wem sie gehörte, beunruhigte ihn etwas. „Ja, ich fühle mich gut. Ich bin fast wieder wie der Alte. Keine Übelkeit und kein Schwindelgefühl und ich schlafe und esse gut. Seit fast einer Woche habe ich keine Schmerzen mehr in der Brust. Aber ich bin immer noch schnell müde.“ Er entschied sich, die Statue komplett zu ignorieren und so zu tun, als wäre sie nicht da.

„Das ist gut.“ Snape neigte billigend den Kopf. „Du hast sehr viel Glück gehabt, Draco. _Sehr viel Glück_.“

„Ich weiß.“ Er atmete tief aus und sah hinauf an die hohe Decke, wo er mehrere Spinnweben an den Deckenleisten und den Kronleuchtern entdeckte – einige schon alt und längst vergessen, andere frisch gewebt. Das hatte Snape ihm bereits gesagt, mehrfach sogar. Draco wusste, dass er Glück hatte, noch am Leben zu sein und er wusste auch, dass er früher zu Snape hätte gehen sollen, anstatt es mit seinem Arm so weit kommen zu lassen, dass er ihn fast verloren hätte, aber es war sinnlos, ständig dieselbe Leier anzustimmen. Was geschehen war, war geschehen.

Snape, der vermutlich die Verbitterung des Blonden darüber spürte, dass er schon wieder belehrt wurde, wechselte das Gesprächsthema. „Wie kommst du mit der Reparatur des Verschwindekabinetts voran?“

Draco erstarrte und sein Blick glitt von einer großen Spinne, die an einem seidenen Faden herunterbaumelte, auf das Gesicht des Professors. Meine Güte, Snape versuchte wirklich alles, um die ganze Situation so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen. „Sie wissen, dass ich nicht mit Ihnen darüber sprechen kann. Ich habe genaue Anweisungen. Anweisungen, die Sie das ganze Jahr über immer wieder zu missachten versucht haben -“

„Es war nur eine Frage“, unterbrach Snape ihn und presste seine Lippen grimmig aufeinander. „Ich werde nicht versuchen einzugreifen, oder es für dich zu reparieren. Ich kenne die Befehle des Dunklen Lords. So viel hat er mir deutlich gemacht, als ich ihn kürzlich gesehen habe -“

„Sie haben ihn gesehen?“, unterbrach Draco in scharfem Ton. „Wann?“

Es entstand eine ausgedehnte Pause, in der Snape zu überlegen schien, ob er ihm antworten sollte oder nicht. „Letzte Woche“, gab er schließlich zu und sah dabei nicht besonders glücklich aus.

Draco ließ den Atem, den er angehalten hatte, in einem Stoß aus seinen Lungen strömen. „Und das erzählen Sie mir _jetzt_?“ Warum hatte er das nicht früher erwähnt? Warum hatte er Draco mit dem Gefühl im Bett liegen lassen, alles wäre in Ordnung?

Snape warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Du warst in der letzten Woche nicht in der Verfassung, irgendetwas zu tun, und sei es nur eine Diskussion darüber zu führen, wie unzufrieden der Dunkle Lord ist.“

_Unzufrieden?_

Ein Gefühl des Grauens packte Draco und breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, bis es seinen Magen erreichte, ihn ausfüllte und zu Brei verarbeitete. „Was hat er gesagt?“, fragte er in ruhigem Tonfall und verbarg seine angespannten Nerven hinter einer undurchdringlichen Maske kühler Gelassenheit. Das war das einzig Nützliche, was sein Vater ihm je beigebracht hatte – wie er erfolgreich verbarg, was er fühlte. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er diese Aufgabe in letzter Zeit fürchterlich schlecht erledigt hatte. Besonders, wenn Hermione involviert war.

„ _Gefühle sind eine Schwäche, Draco. Willst du schwach erscheinen? Zeige sie **niemals** irgendjemandem_.“

Der Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht sorgte absolut nicht dafür, dass das nagende Gefühl in Dracos Magen besser wurde, auch wenn seine Fassade ruhig und gefasst blieb. Snape dagegen versagte erbärmlich. Der Professor sah absolut aufgewühlt aus, während er den Blonden ansah. Sein Gesicht war erschöpft und ausgemergelt. „Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, wird er… _ungeduldig_ -“

Draco blinzelte und schnaubte verächtlich - er konnte nicht anders. „Ungeduldig? Kommen Sie, Severus. Sagen Sie es mir deutlich. Er ist verdammt sauer, oder? Beschönigen Sie es nicht zu meinen Gunsten. Es ist besser, wenn ich genau weiß, wo ich stehe. Mich auf diese Weise zu beschützen, wird mir am Ende nicht helfen.“ Er versuchte, nicht verbittert zu klingen, als er den letzten Teil ausspuckte, aber es fiel ihm schwer.

Die Nasenflügel des Professors bebten und er starrte den Blonden an, dann gab er nach. „Gut. Du willst die Wahrheit wissen? Er ist _wütend_. Wütend, dass Monate vergangen sind und du den Schrank immer noch nicht repariert hast. Hilft das irgendwie? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?“, höhnte er und schnaubte frustriert.

Draco ignorierte ihn. Sein Herz sank, während seine Gedanken direkt zu seiner Mutter wanderten, seiner armen Mutter, die auf ihn baute und darauf vertraute, dass er um ihrer Freiheit Willen die Aufgaben erfüllte. Panik rauschte durch seine Adern bei dem Gedanken daran, was dieses bösartige Arschloch ihr für Dracos Verspätung bei der Reparatur als Strafe angetan haben könnte. Der Gedanke ließ kalten Schweiß auf seinem Körper entstehen und brachte jeden Muskel dazu, sich zum Zerreißen anzuspannen. Plötzlich wünschte er, er wäre nicht in Snapes Büro, wo alles eng war und es keinen Raum gab, sich zu bewegen. Er brauchte Platz. Er brauchte Luft. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. „Ist sie - ?“ Er verstummte, nicht in der Lage, den Satz zu beenden.

Wenn er sie verletzt hatte… Wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatte, würde Draco die Hölle über den Bastard kommen lassen.

Voldemort mochte der mächtigste Zauberer sein, der je gelebt hatte, aber Draco wusste Dinge – _viele Dinge_ – über Voldemort, seine vielen Verstecke in Großbritannien, seine Vorstellungen davon, wie er plante, die Welt zu beherrschen. Draco hatte Beweise von all dem, genau wie etliche Nachweise darüber, dass zahlreiche Hexen und Zauberer der oberen Gesellschaftsschicht heimlich hinter ihm standen, während sie sich als Potters Unterstützer tarnten. Draco hatte diesen Sommer viel erfahren, dadurch das Voldemort in seinem Haus lebte. Es gab Geheimgänge und Verstecke im ganzen Haus, von denen der Dunkle Lord nichts wusste. Nur, wenn man sein ganzes Leben lang dort gelebt hatte, die ganze Kindheit hindurch, wusste man, wo diese sich befanden. Draco war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob seine Mutter und sein Vater sie alle kannten. Und aufgrund dieses Wissens hatte Draco eine Menge interessanter Dinge herausgefunden. Dinge, für die Voldemort ihn augenblicklich töten würde, wenn er es herausfände.

„Es geht ihr gut“, versicherte Snape ihm und Draco entließ zitternd den Atem aus seinen Lungen, von dem er jetzt erst merkte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. „Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich, aber ihr geht es gut.“ Das _noch_ blieb unausgesprochen. „Du musst den Schrank so schnell es geht reparieren, Draco. Es ist mir gelungen, dir einige zusätzliche Wochen zu erkaufen -“, sein Gesicht verzog sich bei der Erinnerung und Schmerz flackerte in den dunklen Tiefen seiner Augen auf. Draco wollte nicht wissen, was ihn das gekostet hatte. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Schuld empfinden, als er das bereits tat, „aber er wird dir kein weiteres Mal mit Nachsicht begegnen. Sollte es dir nicht gelingen, den Schrank innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen zu reparieren, wird von mir erwartet, dass ich übernehme. Und du… du wirst die Konsequenzen zu erleiden haben.“

Draco wusste bereits, was die Konsequenzen waren, er war froh, dass Snape sie nicht aussprach. Er brauchte keine Erinnerung, er musste sie nicht laut hören. Die Worte würden ihn wahrscheinlich zerreißen.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco.“ Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Und es _tat_ ihm leid, das konnte der Blonde erkennen. Es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, leuchtete in seinen normalerweise kalten schwarzen Augen. Es tat ihm aufrichtig leid. Es tat ihm leid, dass er nicht mehr tun konnte. Es tat ihm leid, dass er Draco nicht von dieser schlimmen Bürde befreien konnte.

Gott, Draco fühlte sich so beschissen, er fühlte sich so absolut beschissen. Er hatte Snape so schlecht behandelt und wofür? Alles, was der Professor wollte, war, ihm zu helfen… Und dennoch war er immer noch Voldemorts rechte Hand, was bedeutete, dass man ihm nicht trauen konnte – nicht völlig. Es war klug von Draco, Snape nicht zu erzählen, was er wirklich über Voldemort und seine Überzeugungen dachte. Es mochte Zeiten gegeben haben, in denen Draco sie geglaubt hatte, aber das tat er nicht länger. _Nie mehr_.

„Sie haben mehr als genug getan, Severus. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen die Dinge in diesem letzten Jahr so schwer gemacht habe. Sie hätten da nie mit reingezogen werden sollen -“

„Das reicht“, unterbrach Snape ihn unfreundlich und biss die Zähne fast wütend zusammen. „Nichts davon ist deine Schuld. Du bist nur ein _Kind_ , und was von dir verlangt wird ist _falsch_ … Aber es lässt sich nicht ändern, ich habe versucht, ihm das klarzumachen, aber er wird sich nicht umstimmen lassen.“ Überraschung flackerte in Dracos silberfarbenen Augen auf, er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Snape das für ihn getan hatte, dass er versucht hatte, die Meinung des Dunklen Lords zu ändern. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie gut Voldemort diesen Versuch aufgenommen hatte. „Steh es… steh es einfach durch. Repariere den Schrank. Du kannst das schaffen. Du _wirst_ das schaffen, Draco. Hörst du?“

Draco starrte den Mann, der nicht nur sein Hauslehrer war, sondern auch die einzige Vaterfigur, die er im Moment hatte, lange an. Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen und seufzte schwer. „Ich werde den Schrank reparieren“, versicherte er ihm. „Das wird kein Problem werden.“ Er erzählte Snape nicht, dass dies schon fast erledigt war, damit Snape sich keine verfrühten Hoffnungen machte. Und außerdem wusste er, dass der Professor wissen wollen würde, wie er es geschafft hatte daran zu arbeiten, wo er doch die letzten beiden Wochen im Bett verbracht hatte. Snape brauchte nicht zu erfahren, dass er Blaise und Theo angeworben hatte, ihm zu helfen. _Auf keinen Fall_. Snape konnte nicht noch mehr Sorgen um zwei weitere Schüler gebrauchen, und je weniger Leute davon wussten desto besser. Draco hatte Blaise und Theo nicht mit in die Sache hineinziehen wollen, er hatte sie außenvor halten wollen, aber er war verzweifelt gewesen. Und Blaise war unerbittlich. „Es ist der andere Auftrag, der mich beunruhigt“, gab er nach längerem Schweigen zu und versuchte, die Schuldgefühle abzuschütteln, die er hatte, weil er zugelassen hatte, dass seine besten Freunde in die Sache hineingezogen worden waren, obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, das würde nicht passieren. „Wie soll ich das tun? Wie soll ich Dumbledore… _töten_?“, flüsterte er, als wäre es bereits schlimm genug, es laut auszusprechen. „Was wird passieren, wenn ich es nicht tue? Ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich es tun _kann_. Wird der Dunkle Lord dann trotzdem meine Familie zerstören? Auch wenn ich das Verschwindekabinett repariert habe? Tue ich all das völlig umsonst, nur damit meine Mutter und ich dann doch getötet werden?“, wollte er wissen und atmete heftig aus.

So. Er hatte sie ausgesprochen, die Gedanken, die ihn am meisten verfolgt hatten. Draco machte sich keine Sorgen, weil er seine Ängste mit dem Professor geteilt hatte, er hatte zumindest das Gefühl, er konnte Snape in dieser Sache vertrauen. Snape würde es verstehen. Nach allem, was er Draco gerade erzählt hatte, wusste Draco, dass Snape ihn verstehen und nichts davon weitererzählen würde.

Snape seufzte kaum hörbar und sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Verband, den er vernachlässigt hatte. „Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Dir und deiner Mutter wird es gut gehen. Es wird euch nichts geschehen. Es ist wirklich der Schrank, der am wichtigsten ist -“

„ _Nein_ “, unterbrach Draco ihn mit finsterem Blick. Das stimmte nicht. Warum sagte er das? „Der Dunkle Lord hat mir ganz ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich beide Aufträge erfüllen muss. _Beide_ sind in dieser Sache zwingend erforderlich. Dumbledore darf nicht überleben. Das hat er sehr eindringlich deutlich gemacht.“

„Ich weiß, was er gesagt hat“, sagte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und Draco konnte sehen, wie verzweifelt er versuchte, seine Wut zu beherrschen. „Aber konzentriere dich auf das Verschwindekabinett und der Rest wird sich finden.“ Er fokussierte sich jetzt vollständig auf den Verband und sah Draco nicht an, während er sprach.

„Wird sich finden?“, stieß Draco ungläubig hervor. Meinte er das ernst? „Was? Soll ich einfach hoffen, dass Dumbledore die Marmortreppe hinunterfällt und sich den Hals bricht?“ Er starrte von der Seite auf Snapes Kopf, doch dessen dunkle Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht und machten es Draco unmöglich, seine Miene zu lesen. „Oh Gott, es ist hoffnungslos“, murmelte der Blonde schließlich und ließ den Kopf niedergeschlagen sinken. „Was bringt das? Verdammt, was bringt das noch? Ich kann genauso gut gleich aufgeben. Ich frage mich, was ich mir gedacht habe. Ich bin ein Narr. Ich kann das nicht tun. Ich kann niemanden _töten_ -“

„Das wirst du auch nicht müssen!“, blaffte Snape und wandte sein Gesicht ruckartig Draco zu, während Draco gleichzeitig den Kopf überrascht hob. „ _Ich_ werde es tun. Du musst dir keine Sorgen darum machen.“

Dracos Herz dröhnte rasend schnell in seiner Brust. „Was?“, krächzte er und traute seinen Ohren kaum.

„Ich werde es tun“, wiederholte Snape und sein Blick bohrte sich jetzt fest in Dracos. „Der Dunkle Lord weiß bereits, dass du nicht das Zeug dazu hast, Dumbledore zu töten. Er hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Erkennst du das nicht? Das alles ist nur ein Spiel für ihn. Wenn du das Verschwindekabinett reparierst, das hat er versprochen, wird er dich oder deine Mutter nicht töten. Trotz seines Zornes darüber wie lange es dauert, ist er ziemlich sicher, dass du deinen ersten Auftrag erfüllen wirst. Der zweite Auftrag – _Dumbledore zu töten_ – ist für ihn nichts anderes als ein großer Scherz. Er dient nur dazu, dich mit deinem Versagen quälen zu können und dich und deine Mutter deshalb leiden zu lassen. Er weiß, dass du Dumbledore nicht töten wirst. Dies ist nur ein weiterer Weg, es deinem Vater heimzuzahlen und deine Familie noch weiter zu demütigen. Er will nicht, dass es dir gelingt, Draco. Er will, dass du bei der zweiten Aufgabe scheiterst, und er will dich dafür quälen.“

Draco nahm seine Umgebung nur noch verschleiert war, während Trommeln ohrenbetäubend laut in seinem Kopf hämmerten… nein, keine Trommeln, sein Herzschlag. Sein Herz klopfte so heftig und laut, dass sein gesamter Körper zu pulsieren schien und sein Kopf mit jedem Schlag pochte. Die Wut, die in ihm entfesselt wurde, war mit nichts vergleichbar, was er je gefühlt hatte. Es brodelte in ihm, er fühlte sich _rasend_ , sein Blut schien in seinen Adern zu kochen.

Dieser Bastard, dieser absolute _BASTARD_!

„Draco“, sagte Snape warnend, als er die Miene des Blonden vor Wut zucken sah.

„ _Was_?“, fauchte dieser wild mit gefletschten Zähnen. „Was, Severus? Erwarten Sie, dass ich glücklich darüber bin, was Sie mir gerade erzählt haben? Er ist total irre! Er ist ein bösartiger _Bastard_! Er wird meine Familie niemals freilassen, er hatte nie die Absicht, das zu tun. Er wird uns nie in Ruhe lassen, nicht, bis wir tot sind oder den Verstand verloren haben… Ich hasse ihn, _ICH HASSE IHN_! Und ich hasse meinen Vater dafür, dass er meine Mutter und mich in diese Situation gebracht hat. Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist, aber wenn er je zurückkommt, werde ich ihn umbringen. Ich werde in umbringen - mit bloßen Händen, wenn es sein muss. Und Voldemort… Voldemort kann in der Hölle -“ Draco verstummte mit einem heftigen Atemzug, der seine Lungen füllte, und sein Herz hämmerte unregelmäßig in seiner Brust, während er den Blick aus großen, schockierten Augen auf Snape richtete.

 _Mist_. Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. _Mist. Mist. Mist_. Kein Wort davon hatte er laut aussprechen wollen.

Snape starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, und er ließ seine Hand erneut vom Verband sinken. „Du _Idiot_ “, zischte er plötzlich und sah auf die geschlossene Tür, als könne er auf der anderen Seite jemanden davorstehen und lauschen sehen. „Sag das _nie_ wieder laut. Hast du mich verstanden? Sprich diese Worte _niemals_ wieder aus. Herrgott, Draco… Wenn er dich gehört hätte… wenn er je herausfände, was du gerade gesagt hast -“

„Erzählen Sie es ihm!“, sagte Draco herausfordernd, sprang vom Tisch und lief auf dem wenigen Platz davor auf und ab. „Es ist mir egal. Welche Rolle spielt das? Wir werden leiden, egal, was passiert, also beschleunigen Sie den Prozess meinetwegen und erzählen es ihm, dann haben wir den _Mist_ hinter uns! Der Tod wird ein Segen sein, verglichen mit dem, was er sicherlich für uns geplant hat.“

Gott, er fühlte sich so dumm. Er fühlte sich so unfassbar dumm. Wie hatte er der Wahrheit gegenüber so blind sein können? Wie hatte er so blöd sein können? Er hätte es als das erkennen müssen, was es war – ein Versuch, ihn fertig zu machen. Eine _Falle_. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er von einem kranken Arschloch wie Voldemort etwas anderes erwarten können? Wie hatte er glauben können, dass er sie einfach _gehen lassen würde_? Er kannte den Dunklen Lord, hatte ihn furchtbare Dinge tun sehen. Draco war sich nicht sicher, wen er mehr hasste, Voldemort oder sich selbst. Er fühlte sich absolut verloren, er fühlte sich gepeinigt. Es war alles umsonst gewesen. Er war erledigt, es war vorbei… für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte er, Snapes Büro zu verlassen und direkt hinauf ins siebte Stockwerk zu marschieren, um sich dort von der Spitze des höchsten Turmes zu stürzen. Nur der Gedanke an seine Mutter – gefangen in diesem Höllenloch – und der an Hermione, zerschlugen diesen morbiden Gedanken. Er musste zu ihr gelangen, das war alles, was er jetzt zu tun hatte. Er musste einfach einen Weg finden, zu ihr zu kommen. Er selbst würde sie töten, wenn dies der einzige Weg sein würde, sie vor Voldemorts Gräueltaten zu retten… Gott, Draco war übel, ihm war so wahnsinnig _übel_.

„Sag das nicht!“, knurrte Snape und sah aus, als wolle er Draco an Ort und Stelle erdrosseln. „Was immer er mit dir tut, es ist besser, als zu sterben, Draco. Gib nicht auf!“

Draco schluckte seine Übelkeit hinunter. Sein Körper sackte vor Erschöpfung in sich zusammen. Er war müde, so müde. „Was? Dass er uns für den Rest unserer Leben quälen wird ist besser, als zu sterben?“, fragte Draco tonlos, als stelle er eine nichtssagende Frage zum Wetter. Er spürte, wie sich eine Gelassenheit wie ein schwerer Mantel über ihn legte, eine Ruhe, die er noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte, und dennoch wusste er genau, was es war. Es war Akzeptanz. _Akzeptanz_. Nach fast einem Jahr des Drucks und der Qual, hatte er einfach akzeptiert, dass er aus der Sache nicht lebend herauskommen würde. So seltsam es auch klang, aber dies war das befreiendste Gefühl, das er in seinem ganzen Leben je gehabt hatte.

„Sei nicht albern“, höhnte Snape, vollkommen nichtsahnend von den Gedanken, mit denen Draco innerlich kämpfte. „So weit wird die Herrschaft des Dunklen Lord nicht reichen. Du musst nur stark sein und noch eine Weile durchhalten. Ihn wird erreichen, was auf ihn zukommt. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Snapes Blick war wild, während er die letzten Worte ausspuckte.

Das beruhigende Licht, das Dracos Körper durchflutet hatte und seine Glieder weich und geschmeidig hatte werden lassen, begann zu flackern. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam um und starrte den Professor an, während das Bewusstsein langsam in ihn zurückkehrte. Hatte Snape gerade gesagt…? Draco hätte schwören können, dass er gerade gesagt hatte… Warte… _Warte_ … Dracos Geist begann wieder zu surren, die Ruhe verschwand schnell und wurde von mehreren heftigen Adrenalinstößen ersetzt. Er versuchte, die _genauen_ Worte, die Snape gerade ausgesprochen hatte, in seinem Kopf zu hören. Er musste ihn missverstanden haben. Er hatte nicht gesagt, was Draco glaubte verstanden zu haben, _das konnte nicht sein_. Voldemort vertraute Snape mehr als allen anderen, vertraute ihm ganz und gar, es konnte niemals sein… _es konnte auf keinen Fall sein_ -

„Überrascht?“, fragte Snape mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und ein durchtriebenes Grinsen, wie nur ein Slytherin es fertigbrachte, kroch seine Wange hinauf.  
„Ich verstehe nicht“, murmelte Draco misstrauisch. Und das tat er wirklich nicht. Er war so verwirrt. Nichts von all dem ergab einen Sinn.

Snape nickte. „Es gibt vieles, was du nicht verstehst, Draco, und unglücklicherweise kann ich dir nicht viel davon erzählen. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Aber ich arbeite nicht wirklich für Voldemort.“ Es folgte eine lange, bedeutungsschwere Pause, während der Draco sich unbewusst erwartungsvoll vorbeugte. „Tatsächlich arbeite ich für Dumbledore, und das habe ich auch in den letzten sechzehn Jahren getan.“

Draco wartete einen Augenblick und starrte den Professor gespannt an. Sicher würde er gleich „REINGELEGT!“ rufen. Ja, es war ein grausamer Scherz, geradezu krank angesichts der suizidalen Gedanken, die Draco gerade gehabt hatte – nicht, dass Snape wusste, dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte, sich selbst zu töten, aber der Blonde konnte nicht leugnen, dass es dennoch ein großartiger Scherz war.

Als die Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass Snapes Lippen auch nur zuckten, geschweige denn ein Grinsen ankündigten, begann Draco sich unsicher zu fühlen. „Das meinen Sie nicht ernst?“, fragte er schließlich und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich meine, Sie machen nur einen Scherz, richtig?“

Snape musste Draco nur einen Blick zuwerfen, nur einen einzigen Blick, und Dracos Gedanken gerieten unkontrolliert ins Schleudern.

„ _Was_?!… Aber… _Nein_ … Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn!“ Dracos Miene zuckte vor Verwirrung. „Sie haben gerade davon gesprochen, ihn zu töten, Sie haben gerade davon gesprochen, _Dumbledore zu töten_. Und jetzt sagen Sie, dass Sie für ihn arbeiten?“ Er wies anklagend mit dem Finger auf Snape und sein Blick war wild vor Misstrauen. „Sie machen sich über mich lustig. _So ist es_. So muss es sein! Der Dunkle Lord hat Sie dazu aufgefordert… Warum tun Sie das? Warum tun Sie mir das an? Ich dachte, Sie wollten mir helfen? Sie haben einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt!“ Er griff sich mit den Händen in die Haare und zog daran. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu zerbrechen.

„ _Hör auf_ , Draco, _HÖR AUF_!“ Snape riss die Hände des Blonden von seinen Haaren weg und schüttelte ihn heftig. „Ich erzähle dir die Wahrheit. Ich _habe_ den Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt. Ich versuche, dir zu helfen. Dein Wohlergehen ist für mich im Moment das Wichtigste. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren, dir früher von diesen Dingen zu erzählen, denn wenn Voldemort deine Gedanken gelesen hätte, würden wir alle ganz tief in der Scheiße stecken.“

So merkwürdig es auch war, Snape fluchen zu hören – Draco ignorierte es. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er aufhörte sich zu wehren und dem Professor erlaubte, ihn zurück zum Schreibtisch zu führen. Er starrte den Professor aufmerksam an und in seinen silberfarbenen Augen war deutlich zu sehen, wie er versuchte ein Urteil zu fällen. Wer war diese Person, die da vor ihm stand? Draco kam es vor, als sei er ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet. Er war ein Fremder. Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Wenn er gedacht hatte, er habe sich vorher verunsichert gefühlt, so war das nichts gegen das, was er jetzt fühlte. Er war extrem beunruhigt und verwirrt, er fühlte sich, als sei er komplett entblößt worden und vollkommen ungeschützt. Snape hatte ihn getäuscht… Aber mit welchem Ziel? Draco wusste es nicht.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, mich so anzusehen“, zischte Snape gereizt. „Nichts hat sich geändert, ich bin immer noch derselbe.“

„Nichts hat sich geändert?“, wiederholte Draco leicht ungläubig. „Sie sind immer noch derselbe?“, fuhr er mit leiser, finsterer Stimme fort. „Und wer genau sind Sie? Denn ich hab absolut keine verdammte Ahnung, wer Sie sind.“

„Oh, hör auf, so dramatisch zu sein, Draco.“ Snape seufzte tief und leidgeplagt und Draco hatte das unterschwellige Bedürfnis, mit seinem heilen Arm auszuholen und ihm mitten ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Wie konnte er es wagen, Draco dramatisch zu nennen, wo er gerade eine solche Bombe hatte platzen lassen!

„Sie müssen mir erklären, was zur Hölle hier los ist - _sofort_. Ich werde dieses Büro nicht eher verlassen, bis Sie das getan haben“, sagte Draco und ließ keinen Raum für Widerworte.

Snape neigte einwilligend den Kopf, sicher bemerkte er Dracos unheilvolle Miene und seine angespannte Körperhaltung und ihm war vermutlich klar, dass es seiner Gesundheit nicht zuträglich wäre, dem Blonden diese Forderung zu verwehren. Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco sich nicht mit weniger als irgendeiner Form der Erklärung zufrieden geben würde. „Wie ich sagte, ich kann dir nicht alles erklären, aber ich werde dir sagen, was ich kann.“ Snape riss heftig an dem Verband und Draco funkelte wütend, als sein Arm scharf in Richtung des Professors gezogen wurde. „Hier geht es um mehr als dich und mich und je weniger du weißt, desto besser. Selbst dir das zu sagen, ist ein großes Risiko -“

„Aber Sie haben mir noch gar nichts gesagt!“, klagte Draco und es war ihm egal, dass er bockig klang.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich für Dumbledore arbeite“, zischte Snape drohend. „Ich habe dir im Grunde genommen gesagt, dass ich Voldemort _ausspioniere_. Diese Information allein reicht aus, um die ganze Operation über uns zusammenstürzen zu lassen.“

Draco schnaubte verärgert, aber tief drinnen beunruhigte ihn dieser Gedanke ziemlich. „Gut, aber warum sagen Sie dann überhaupt etwas darüber? Warum erzählen Sie es mir jetzt?“

„Ich muss zugeben“, begann Snape jetzt ruhiger, „dass ich dir nicht wirklich getraut habe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wem du dich wirklich verbunden fühltest, aber nach deinem kleinen Ausbruch stand das nicht mehr in Frage… Ich habe entschieden, es dir jetzt zu erzählen, weil ich sehen konnte, dass du aufgibst. Ich konnte erkennen, dass du glaubtest, du habest keine Chance, das hier zu überleben.“ Draco schluckte und wandte sich ab, plötzlich schämte er sich wegen seiner Gedanken von vorhin. Er _hatte_ aufgegeben. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Snape es bemerkt hätte… Er _hasste_ es, dass er es bemerkt hatte. Es ließ Draco sich schwach und erbärmlich fühlen. „Wage es nicht, dich selbst deswegen zu quälen, Draco“, blaffte Snape und erlangte so erfolgreich wieder die Aufmerksamkeit von Dracos schuldbeladenen Blick. „Du hast in diesem letzten Jahr viel durchgemacht, wage es nicht, dich deiner Gefühle zu schämen. Du hast jedes Recht, das zu empfinden, was du fühlst. Wir werden diesen Krieg gewinnen. Das kann ich dir versprechen. Voldemort wird nicht gewinnen. Richte deinen Blick jetzt darauf.“

_Hoffnung._

Hoffnung begann wieder in Dracos Brust zu erblühen und es war wie ein beruhigender Balsam für seine zerrissenen Nerven, wie eine wärmende Decke für seine bislang kalten, verstörenden Gedanken.

Dennoch gab es etwas, das ihn beunruhigte, ein _kleiner_ Gedanke, der ihn störte und der nicht verschwinden wollte. Deshalb musste er fragen, auch wenn es seine Hoffnungen zunichte machte. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass wir nicht all unsere Hoffnungen und Träume darauf setzen, dass Potter uns alle rettet?“, fragte Draco und zuckte zurück, weil er jetzt schon Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

„Potter muss derjenige sein, der ihn am Ende vernichtet“, gab Snape zu und sah ebenfalls nicht erfreut über diese Antwort aus. Draco stöhnte laut und gequält angesichts dieser Ungerechtigkeit. „Aber er wird auf dem Weg dahin _eine Menge_ Hilfe haben, um es deutlich zu sagen“, fuhr Snape fort und entschied sich damit, Dracos Theater zu ignorieren. „Es gibt viele Leute, die eine entscheidende Rolle bei Voldemorts Zerstörung spielen werden, Potter ist nur ein kleiner Teil dessen.“

Draco seufzte und nickte, aber wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er sich trotzdem nicht besser. Sicher könnte, wenn Potter versagte – was sehr wahrscheinlich war, denn hey, es war _Potter_ – jemand anderes den Dunklen Lord erledigen? _Bestimmt_ war Potter nicht der einzige. _Himmel nochmal_.

Draco entschied, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Es hatte keinen Wert, in ein weiteres Loch der Verzweiflung zu fallen, aus dem er dann allein herauskrabbeln müsste… _schon wieder_.

„Aber was ist mit Dumbledore?“, fragte er, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, was Snape vorhin gesagt hatte. „Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass er sich von Ihnen töten lassen wird, nur damit ihre Tarnung nicht auffliegt? Denn das ist lächerlich, selbst für Dumbledores Maßstäbe… _Warten Sie_ … Verdammte Scheiße, weiß er von meinen Aufträgen?“, sprudelte Draco hervor.

Draco starrte Snape mit großen Augen an. Wenn Snape die Wahrheit sagte, dann wusste Dumbledore _alles_ , alles, was Draco getan hatte und immer noch plante zu tun. Der Gedanke war gelinde gesagt besorgniserregend.

„Ja.“ Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Wir sprechen hier von _Dumbledore_ , natürlich weiß er es“, sagte er, als wäre das etwas, das ihn täglich aufs Neue wirklich ärgerte. „Auch wenn ich es ihm nicht erzählt hätte, hätte er es herausgefunden.“

Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Dumbledore wusste, dass Draco das Verschwindekabinett im Raum der verborgenen Dinge reparierte, damit er die Todesser ins Schloss lassen konnte. Und Dumbledore wusste, dass Draco versuchen sollte, ihn… _zu töten_. Trotzdem hatte er kein Wort gesagt, hatte ihm gegenüber nichts erwähnt oder versucht, ihn aufzuhalten? Genau wie Draco es immer vermutet hatte, war Dumbledore absolut und vollkommen verrückt. Herrgott nochmal, Draco sollte ihn töten. _Ihn töten_. War ihm das egal? Vielleicht sah er Draco einfach nicht als Bedrohung. Ein Plagegeist vielleicht, wie eine Fliege, die nicht aufhörte zu versuchen, einem ins Nasenloch zu krabbeln. Aber eine Bedrohung? Höchst unwahrscheinlich.

Trotzdem. „Warum lässt er zu, dass ich das tue?“, fragte Draco so leise, dass Snape ihn fast nicht hörte.

„Es ist ihm vollkommen bewusst, dass, wenn er einschreitet, der Dunkle Lord das sofort erfahren wird und du und deine Mutter in ernsthafter Gefahr seid. Er wird dich so einem Risiko nicht aussetzen, Draco -“

Er wollte fragen, warum das für Dumbledore eine Rolle spielte, warum es ihm wichtig war, was mit den Malfoys geschah? Dracos Vater hatte Dumbledore immer das Leben schwer gemacht, er sollte sich freuen, dass die Malfoys am Rande der Vernichtung standen. „Aber was ist mit den Schülern? Die Todesser planen, das Schloss zu übernehmen. Das ist Dumbledore klar, oder?“ Draco blinzelte. Das ergab schon wieder keinen Sinn. Dumbledore würde versuchen, die Malfoys zu retten, aber nicht die Hunderte von Schülern, die derzeit im Schloss unter seiner Obhut lebten, und von denen die meisten zu jung und unerfahren waren, um sich gegen Leute wie die Todesser zu verteidigen?… Das war unfassbar. Draco versuchte, Dumbledores Ansatz herauszufinden, seinen Plan, aber nichts Offensichtliches kam ihm in den Sinn. Aber es musste einen Plan geben, er würde seine Schüler sonst keinem Risiko aussetzen. Und dennoch, ganz egal aus welchem Blickwinkel Draco es betrachtete, er konnte nicht erkennen, inwiefern es ein kluger Schachzug sein könnte, die Todesser ins Schloss zu lassen. Es würde schlimm enden, so viel stand fest.

Snapes Lippen wurden schmal. „Nicht alles kann reibungslos ablaufen, Draco. Das hier ist Krieg und es müssen Opfer gebracht werden. Die Todesser müssen das Schloss übernehmen, um die folgenden Ereignisse in Gang zu bringen.“

„Welche Ereignisse? Wovon sprechen Sie?“, fragte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn. Wie um alles in der Welt konnten Snape und Dumbledore wissen, welche Ereignisse folgen würden? Und warum war Dracos Familie es wert, gerettet zu werden, obwohl er damit das Leben seiner Schüler riskieren würde?  
Snape schwieg einen Moment lang. „Dumbledore weiß, was er tut. Er ist bekannt -“

Draco unterbrach ihn mit einem höhnischen Schnauben. „Herrgott. Sie wissen es nicht, oder? Dumbledore hat es Ihnen nicht erzählt.“

Snape antwortete ihm nicht. Er starrte einfach nur auf einen Punkt über Dracos rechter Schulter, während seine Kiefermuskeln leise arbeiteten.

Draco war wie vom Schlag getroffen. „Und Sie vertrauen ihm?“, fragte er scharf. „Auch wenn er Ihnen nicht alles erzählt, vertrauen Sie ihm immer noch?“ Draco konnte es nicht glauben. „Sie werden ihm blind folgen und hoffen, dass am Ende alles gut wird?“

„ _Ja_ “, knurrte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich vertraue ihm zu einhundert Prozent. Er hat seine Gründe, nicht jedes Bisschen an Informationen zu enthüllen. Es ist unerlässlich, dass die Dinge in der richtigen Reihenfolge geschehen -“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schaltete gedanklich ab, während Snape von Ursache und Wirkung laberte. Scheiße, er klang schon genauso verrückt wie Dumbledore. „ - er schlägt den Dunklen Lord mit seinen eigenen Waffen und es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dass alles genauso läuft, wie er es geplant hat.“ Snapes Mund wurde schmal und seine Nasenflügel bebten, ein Zeichen, das Draco vor Erleichterung leicht aufseufzen ließ. In diesem Moment wusste Draco, dass Snape nicht vollständig einverstanden mit Dumbledores Methoden war und er dankte dem Himmel dafür.

 _Scheiße_ , aber das war Wahnsinn, die ganze Sache war Wahnsinn. Niemand konnte voraussagen, was die Todesser täten, wenn sie erst einmal im Schloss waren. Alles konnte geschehen. Dumbledore konnte nicht vorhersehen, wie all dies ausgehen würde. Er ging ein gewaltiges Risiko ein.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu glauben. Er hat schon früher in diesen Dingen richtig gelegen und er gibt sein Leben selbstlos für diese Sache, damit die Welt Voldemort schließlich loswird.“ Snape biss auf seine Unterlippe und sah für einen Moment unsicher aus. „Wir müssen ihm vertrauen“, drängte er nach einer langen Pause. „Wir müssen daran glauben, dass dies funktioniert, denn -“ Er verstummte und straffte seinen Rücken.

Denn die Alternative war… na ja, sie war undenkbar.

Draco nagte an der Innenseite seiner Wange. Er konnte Snapes Standpunkt verstehen, das konnte er wirklich. Snape musste darauf vertrauen, dass Dumbledore wusste was er tat, denn wenn Dumbledore falsch lag, dann waren sie alle buchstäblich am Arsch. Draco verstand, wie wichtig es war, an der Hoffnung festzuhalten. Manchmal war es, als halte man sich an einer Rettungsleine fest. Ganz egal, wie schwach oder ausgefranst diese Leine war, man hielt sich _verzweifelt_ daran fest und betete, dass sie nicht reißen und einen in die unter einem wartende Dunkelheit rauschen ließ.

Trotzdem konnte Draco nichts gegen das Gefühl der Enttäuschung tun. „Er wird sich also wirklich von Ihnen töten lassen, nur damit der Dunkle Lord glaubt, er würde gewinnen? Tut mir leid, aber hat er seinen verdammten Verstand verloren?“, fragte Draco müde. „Und Sie auch, was das anbelangt? Denn anscheinend haben Sie sich damit einverstanden erklärt, diesen Plan zu verfolgen.“ Herrgott, das alles war eine Menge für einen Montagmorgen. Draco war überrascht, dass er noch aufrecht stand, nach allem, was ihm gerade erzählt worden war.

Scheiße, er musste sich hinlegen.

Traurigkeit blitzte in Snapes Blick auf und Draco fühlte sich sofort schlecht wegen seines gefühllosen Ausbruchs, das alles konnte für ihn nicht gerade leicht sein. „Dumbledore hat nicht den Verstand verloren, auch wenn es manchmal so scheinen könnte.“ Er atmete tief ein, wie um Kraft zu sammeln, und wandte sich dann wieder Draco zu, und die Intensität seines Blickes ließ den Blonden an Ort und Stelle erstarren. „Dumbledore wird sterben. Er wird sterben und dieser Prozess zieht sich jetzt bereits seit einigen Monaten hin.“

Draco ließ theatralisch Kopf und Schultern sinken und verdrehte die Augen so sehr, dass sie fast aus ihren Höhlen traten. „Werden wir das nicht alle?“, witzelte er und nahm den Professor nicht im Geringsten ernst. „Der Tod beginnt für uns alle in dem Moment, in dem wir geboren werden, aber das ist kein Grund, sich selbst zu opfern -“

Snape ließ ihn mit einem Blick verstummen, der Draco das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Das ist kein Spaß, Draco!“, fauchte er. „Dumbledore wurde von einem Fluch getroffen und er wird _sterben_. Ihm bleiben nur noch wenige Monate.“

Draco starrte den Professor lang und fest an, dann blinzelte er und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Wie um alles in der Welt wurde er verflucht? Dumbledore kann nicht an einem _Fluch_ sterben“, schnaubte er, als wäre das die lächerlichste Sache, die er je gehört hatte. „Verdammt, er ist Dumbledore“, verkündete er, als wäre das Erklärung genug. „Dumbledore ist zu schlau dafür… vollkommen verrückt, ja“, sagte Draco in dem Bedürfnis, dies noch einmal hervorzuheben, „aber _sehr_ schlau.“

„Nun ja, in dem Moment war er nicht schlau“, murmelte Snape gepresst und Draco konnte sehen, wie sehr Dumbledores Dilemma ihn quälte. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie er verflucht wurde. Alles, was ich dir darüber sagen kann, ist, dass es im Zuge seiner Aufgabe geschah, zu versuchen, Voldemort zu schwächen.“ Er machte eine wehmütige Pause. „Jeder macht Fehler, Draco. Selbst Dumbledore.“

 _Nein_. Es war nicht möglich, dass Dumbledore starb. Draco fehlten die Worte. Er war absolut sprachlos.

„Deshalb hat Dumbledore mich angewiesen, ihn vor den Augen der Todesser zu töten, um meinen Platz an der Seite des Dunklen Lords zu sichern. Schließlich wird er in jedem Fall sterben, dann können wir es ebensogut zu unserem Vorteil nutzen...“ Snape verstummte mit abwesender Miene. „Und er ist so erfreut darüber. Erfreut, dass es uns möglich ist, den Dunklen Lord auf solch epische Weise zu täuschen“, schnaube er einen Moment später und Abscheu färbte seinen Tonfall und seine Gesichtszüge. „Wenn ich das tue, wird Voldemort danach nie wieder meine Loyalität in Frage stellen. Die Informationen, die es mir danach möglich sein wird zu sammeln und an den Orden des Phönix weiterzugeben, werden sicherstellen, dass wir den Krieg gewinnen.“

Draco fehlten immer noch die Worte. Es schien, als habe er vergessen, wie man spricht. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber es kamen buchstäblich keine Worte heraus. Abgesehen davon hielt er es für unwahrscheinlich, dass er je die richtigen Worte finden würde, um auszudrücken, wie durch und durch entsetzlich diese Situation war.

„Jetzt weißt du es also“, seufzte Snape und Draco spürte, wie das letzte Stück des Verbands von seinem Arm fiel. Er sah hinunter und bemerkte schockiert, dass dieser fast vollständig verheilt war. Alles, was noch übrig war, waren einige Stellen geröteter Haut, dort, wo die tieferen Wunden gewesen waren, und mehrere gelbliche Hämatome. „Dein Arm ist schön verheilt“, sagte er auf eine Weise, die deutlich machte, dass er nichts anderes erwartet hatte. „Unglücklicherweise kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob dein Körper das Dunkle Mal wieder abstoßen wird, deshalb möchte ich, dass du weiterhin die Tränke nimmst, die ich dir gebraut habe.“

Draco nickte, während er immer noch auf seinen Arm starrte und ihn hin und her drehte, um ihn sich genau ansehen zu können. Das Dunkle Mal war so deutlich und hässlich wie immer, die Schlange glitt träge durch die leeren Augenhöhlen des Totenschädels. Der Gedanke, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens damit würde leben müssen, widerte ihn mehr an, als er bereit war zuzugeben. Eines Tages würde er einen Weg finden, es loszuwerden oder zu verdecken, oder _irgendetwas_. Aber vorerst… er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und sah, wie es augenblicklich verschwand. „Woher wussten Sie, welche Zaubertränke funktionieren würden?“, fragte er Snape und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche. „Haben Sie so etwas schon einmal passieren sehen?“

Snape erstarrte und seine Faust schloss sich fest um den Verband, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt. „Nur einmal“, gestand er mit gepresster Stimme und Draco konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er offensichtlich nicht darüber sprechen wollte, deshalb hakte er ausnahmsweise nicht weiter nach. Um ehrlich zu sein war er sich nicht sicher, ob er im Moment die Kraft für diese Art von Gespräch hatte. Es gab bereits so schon genug, worüber er nachdenken musste.

„Weißt du“, begann Snape und seine Augen wurden schmal, „wenn du es nicht bereits getan hast, ist es jetzt an der Zeit für dich, Okklumentik zu üben“, sagte er zu dem Blonden, während er den Verband auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen ließ und sich mit rauschendem, schwarzem Umhang schnell von Draco abwandte, um an irgendetwas auf dem niedrigen Regal hinter seinem Schreibtisch herumzufummeln.

„Ich habe daran gearbeitet. Ich -“ Draco verstummte scharf keuchend, als Snape herumwirbelte, den Zauberstab direkt auf ihn gerichtet. Es gab eine plötzliche Energiewelle und dann spürte Draco eine unglaubliche Kraft gegen die Schutzmauer seines Geistes schlagen.

Es raubte ihm buchstäblich den Atem und sandte brutale Wellen des Schmerzes durch seinen gesamten Schädel. Er verspürte den unmöglichen Drang, seinen Kopf zu packen, an seinen Haaren zu zerren und Snape für diesen unnötigen, brutalen Angriff anzufauchen, aber diese Genugtuung wollte er dem Professor nicht geben.

Stattdessen atmete Draco mehrfach beruhigend ein, schob sich vom Schreibtisch herunter, schaffte es, eine gelangweilte Miene aufzusetzen und zog gelassen sein Hemd an. Er knöpfte es sorgfältig und auf arrogante, langsame Art zu und war stolz darauf, dass seine Hände nicht zitterten, obwohl er das Bedürfnis hatte, sich zu Boden fallen zu lassen und zu schreien.

Nach einigen Augenblicken begann der Schmerz abzuebben, oder vielleicht gewöhnte er sich auch nur daran, auf jeden Fall fühlte es sich jetzt nicht mehr so schlimm an. Unangenehm zwar, aber definitiv erträglich.

Snapes Augen verengten sich, als er die gelassene Erscheinung des Blonden betrachtete und seine Miene wurde durchtrieben.

Eine Sekunde später spürte Draco, dass der Angriff auf seinen geistigen Schutzschild bösartiger, grausamer und brutaler als je zuvor wurde. Draco konnte spüren, wie er an jedem Zentimeter kratzte, zerrte und wild darauf einschlug mit nichts als bloßer, brutaler Kraft. Aber es reichte nicht, Dracos Schild würde nicht nachgeben.

Es machte ihm nicht einmal etwas aus, zumindest nicht so, wie es das am Anfang getan hatte. Draco nahm an, dass die anfängliche Reaktion dadurch zustande gekommen war, dass er überrascht worden war. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass das nie wieder geschah. Er musste jeder Zeit vorbereitet sein, besonders in Voldemorts Nähe. Er hatte jetzt zu viel zu verlieren. Hermiones Gesicht nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an und er biss die Zähne heftig zusammen. Er schwor sich augenblicklich, dass, ganz egal, was passierte, niemand jemals seine Verteidigung durchbrechen und in seinen Geist eindringen würde, zumindest nicht, ohne dass dieser jemand dabei den Verstand verlor.

Vielleicht sah er wie ein arrogantes Arschloch aus, aber Draco konnte nichts dagegen tun, als er sich mit einem Grinsen zu Snape umdrehte, das hinterhältiger und durchtriebener war als Salazar selbst es hätte heraufbeschwören können. Snape war ein Meister der Okklumentik und der Legilimentik und die Tatsache, dass er nicht in der Lage war, Dracos Schild zu durchdringen, musste ihm ein Rätsel sein. Draco fragte sich, ob ihm das, abgesehen von Dumbledore und Voldemort, jemals zuvor bei jemandem passiert war.

Snape zögerte einen Moment und seine Miene zuckte ungläubig. „Sieh an, sieh an, es scheint mir, da hat jemand geübt“, sagte er gedehnt und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Diesmal werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten.“

Bevor Draco überhaupt genau registrieren konnte was er gesagt hatte, hatte Snape alles, was er aufzubieten hatte, gegen Dracos Schutzschild geworfen. Der Professor hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, er hielt sich diesmal nicht zurück. Draco spürte, wie die pure Macht auf seinen Geist hernieder drückte, es war schrecklich, es war entsetzlich drängend, es raubte ihm den Atem und ließ ihm übel werden. Einen Moment lang dachte Draco, sein Kopf könnte durch den Druck, der sich darin bildete, explodieren. Es war zu viel, irgendetwas musste nachgeben, das konnte er _fühlen_. Mit einem gebrüllten Laut der Wut und der Frustration fühlte er seinen Schutzschild ein klein wenig brechen. Es war nicht viel, es war kaum wahrnehmbar, nur ein winziger Riss in der riesigen Stahlmauer, die Draco mühevoll aufgebaut hatte. Snape würde sich erheblich mehr anstrengen müssen, wenn er wirklich durchbrechen und irgendeinen der Gedanken des Blonden _lesen_ und einen Spaziergang durch seine Erinnerungen machen wollte. Aber Draco hatte so hart an seiner Okklumentik gearbeitet, _jahrelang_ , seit er bemerkt hatte, dass er ein Talent dafür hatte, dass selbst der kleinste Einbruch, Riss oder was auch immer, in seinen Augen ein massives Versagen darstellte.

Draco ballte die Fäuste seitlich an seinem Körper, seine Brust bebte und er sandte eine einzelne Woge seiner Magie gegen Snape, der plötzlich und ziemlich brutal aus Dracos Kopf geschleudert wurde.

Snape prallte zurück gegen die Regale und schlug dadurch mehrere Gegenstände zu Boden. Er starrte Draco schockiert mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“, verlangte er zu wissen und schien hin- und hergerissen zwischen Ehrfurcht und Wut.

„Was gemacht?“, knurrte Draco abgelenkt, während er schnell und effektiv den Riss in seinem mentalen Schild reparierte und dann sicherheitshalber noch mehrere Schutzschichten darüber legte. _Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie Snape es jetzt schaffen will, hindurch zu kommen_ , dachte er höhnisch.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, mich auf diese Weise hinauszuwerfen?“, zischte er beunruhigt. Er drückte sich von der Wand ab und ließ sich schwer in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen.

Draco sah ihn neugierig an. „Weiß ich nicht“, sagte er achselzuckend. „Einfach so.“

Snape betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Da hast du dir allerdings eine anständige Mauer aufgebaut“, bemerkte er nach einer langen Weile des Schweigens mit dunklem und zweifelndem Blick. „Ich hatte keine Chance hindurchzukommen. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Wie um alles in der Welt hast du das gelernt?“

Draco band sich seine Krawatte um und zog seinen Schulpullover über den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht“, wiederholte er achselzuckend. „Ich habe vor über einem Jahr angefangen, meinen Schild aufzubauen. Ich habe ständig daran gearbeitet, es stärker werden zu lassen. Ich habe nichts spezielles gemacht. In der Bibliothek gibt es einige Bücher über Okklumentik, ich habe einfach getan, was darin steht.“

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und die Ungläubigkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was du erreicht hast ist unfassbar. Ich bin noch nie jemandem begegnet, der einen Schild wie deinen hat.“ Er zögerte einem Moment. „Nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord“, fügte er leise hinzu.

„Im Ernst?“, fragte Draco mit vor Überraschung hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Das konnte Snape nicht ernst meinen.

„Du hast eine seltene Gabe, Draco“, erklärte Snape ihm und klang mehr als nur ein wenig beeindruckt, was neu war, denn nichts beeindruckte ihn je. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich damit herumprobieren. Der Schild ist zwar gut und schön, aber wenn der Dunkle Lord herausfindet, dass er nicht in deinen Kopf kommt, wird er sich fragen, was du vor ihm versteckst -“

„Sie glauben, er wird nicht in der Lage sein, in meinen Kopf zu kommen?“, unterbrach Draco ihn. Er versuchte, bei dieser Aussicht nicht zu aufgeregt zu klingen, aber er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, ob sein Schild Voldemorts Eindringen standhalten würde.

„Ich _glaube_ es nicht nur, ich _weiß_ , dass ihm das nicht gelingen wird“, antwortete der Professor entschieden. „Außer, wenn du es ihm erlaubst, wird der Dunkle Lord nicht in deinen Kopf kommen können.“ Als er den freudig erregten Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht bemerkte, grinste er spöttisch. „Ich würde noch nicht anfangen zu feiern. Wenn er versucht, deine Gedanken zu lesen – und das wird er, Draco – wird er erfahren, dass du etwas verbirgst. Das Beste, worauf du hoffen kannst, ist, dass er dich direkt tötet. Denn wenn nicht, wird ihn nichts daran hindern, jede kleinste Erinnerung, jeden einzelnen Gedanken und jede flüchtige Vorstellung aus deinem Kopf zu entfernen.“

Der Blonde wurde blass und der kurze Moment der Begeisterung, die er empfunden hatte, verschwand unter einer Welle der Angst. „Was schlagen Sie dann vor, soll ich tun? Ich kann ihn nicht in meinen Kopf lassen. Er wird erfahren, was ich von ihm halte und außerdem alles über...“ _Hermione_. Der Gedanke, dass Voldemort von Hermione erfuhr, bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut und erfüllte ihn mit Entsetzen. Das durfte nie passieren. _Niemals_.

Snape sah ihn an, als wüsste er genau, was Draco dachte, was ironisch war, angesichts ihres aktuellen Gesprächs darüber, dass Snape nicht in seinen Kopf kam. „Beruhige dich, Draco. Du musst ihn nicht in deinen Kopf lassen. Zumindest nicht wirklich“, sagte er und grinste kryptisch. Draco war verwirrt. Was sollte das heißen? Entweder ließ Draco ihn in seinen Kopf oder er tat es nicht. „Es gibt keine Grenzen für das, was du tun kannst.“ Snape lehnte sich über seinen Schreibtisch und sah Draco fest in die Augen. „Du brauchst mich nicht, um darauf zu kommen. Du bist schlau, wenn du willst. Du wirst es allein herausfinden.“

Draco schien eine Weile darüber nachzudenken. „Danke, aber es wäre mir lieber, Sie sagen es mir einfach.“

Snape schürzte gelangweilt die Lippen und verschränkte entschlossen die Arme.

„Wenn ich ihre Hilfe nicht will, drängen Sie sie mir also ständig auf, und wenn ich ihre Hilfe will, verweigern Sie sie mir?“ Draco warf dramatisch seine Hände in die Luft. „Können Sie irgendwann damit aufhören, so widersprüchlich zu sein?“ Er wartete keine Antwort ab, einfach weil er wusste, dass er keine bekommen würde, sondern stattdessen vermutlich bloß eine verbale Ohrfeige, machte schnell auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Büro.  
Draco grinste, als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss und er Snape irgendetwas über undankbare Rotzlümmel murren hörte.

Dracos Gedanken beunruhigten ihn für den Rest des Tages. Er konnte nicht aufhören, an all das zu denken, was er an diesem Morgen erfahren hatte. Scheiße, das war wirklich _eine ziemliche Menge_.

Diese ganze Sache, dass Snape für Dumbledore arbeitete. Die Nachricht, dass Dumbledore sterben, Snape ihn aber noch vorher umbringen würde, um seinen Platz an Voldemorts Seite zu sichern, damit er anschließend erfolgreich für die helle Seite spionieren konnte. Dass Dumbledore alles über Dracos Aufträge wusste und ihn _dennoch_ schützen wollte?! Dass Dracos mentaler Schild der beste war, auf den Snape je gestoßen war. Im Ernst, das war zu viel.

Draco machte sich Sorgen wegen seines mentalen Schildes. Er machte sich nichts vor, Snapes Warnung hatte ihn definitiv erschüttert. Er durfte Voldemort nicht in seinen Kopf lassen, aber er konnte ihn auch nicht daraus ausschließen, ohne dass dieser misstrauisch wurde. Wie konnte er dieses Problem umgehen? Es schien unmöglich. Draco zermarterte sich für eine volle halbe Stunde den Kopf darüber, bis in ihm eine Idee zu erblühen begann. Es schien so naheliegend und doch hatte er noch nie von jemandem gehört, der etwas in der Art getan hätte. Die Idee an sich mag vielleicht einfach gewesen sein, aber ernsthaft daran zu glauben war etwas völlig anders. Schließlich musste er Voldemort täuschen… war das überhaupt möglich? Snape hatte ihm erzählt, dass er eine seltene Gabe habe, so hatte er es gesagt, wenn es also jemand schaffen könnte, dann er. Oder?

Vermutlich gab es nur einen einzigen Weg, es herauszufinden, also begann er ohne einen Moment des Zögerns, an seinem mentalen Schild zu arbeiten. Glücklicherweise saß er in Geschichte der Zauberei, und ins Leere zu starren war hier ein ganz normaler Nebeneffekt.

Unglücklicherweise dauerte es länger als Geschichte der Zauberei, seinen geistigen Schutz umzugestalten. Tatsächlich dauerte es fast den ganzen Tag und Draco war am Ende verdammt erschlagen und hatte obendrein hämmernde Kopfschmerzen. Aber er war zuversichtlich, dass er die verdammt beste mentale Festung errichtet hatte, die es je gegeben hatte. Ja, er lobte sich selbst extrem, aber sie war _wirklich_ so gut. Er konnte kaum abwarten, dass Snape sie ausprobierte.

Beim Abendessen am selben Abend warf Draco einen Blick zum Lehrertisch und suchte Professor Snape, den er schnell fand. Er saß neben Professor McGonagall, die eine zusammengekniffene Miene hatte – vielleicht hatte sie sich erkältet oder so etwas.

Er streckte seine mentalen Finger aus und strich durch Köpfe, die so offen waren wie Pansys Fotze. Er schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Sie sollten wirklich ganz dringend Okklumentik in Hogwarts unterrichten. Fast jeder Kopf in der Großen Halle war offen für Dracos Durchsicht. Ohne sich im Geringsten anzustrengen, hatte er herausgefunden, dass Marietta Edgecombe auf Terry Boot stand. Und Terry Boot stand auf Anthony Goldstein – _was zur Hölle_? Arme Marietta, sie hatte keine Chance. Es sei denn, ihr wuchs plötzlich ein Schwanz und sie wurde ihre Titten los. Cho Chang hatte Filzläuse, die sie, davon war sie überzeugt, von einer ihrer Zimmerkameradinnen hatte, da sie seit Cedric mit niemandem geschlafen hatte – _ekelhaft_. Millicent Bulstrode untersuchte ihren Zeigefinger - laut ihren Gedanken hatte sie gerade einen Maiskorn aus ihrem linken Nasenloch gezogen, obwohl sie seit Tagen keinen Mais gegessen hatte. Goyle… _Irgendwelcher Blödsinn_ , also nichts Neues. Gelangweilt fegte Draco schnell an den letzten paar Schülern vorbei, wobei er niemandes Gedanken größere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, und schon bald bemerkte er, wie seine unsichtbaren Hände gegen die Tür zu Snapes Geist drückten. Er klopfte stark und war hocherfreut darüber, wie Snape zusammenzuckte und sich prompt an seinem Getränk verschluckte.

Snapes Blick verengte sich und er überprüfte die Halle, bevor er sich auf Draco fokussierte. Er sah den Blonden stirnrunzelnd an, seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.

Draco grinste und zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch.

Der Professor verdrehte die Augen und folgte dem Wink. Er stieß versuchsweise gegen Dracos neuen Schild und seine Miene wurde augenblicklich neugierig.

Draco spürte, wie Snape die neu errichtete Mauer in seinem Geist inspizierte und war nicht überrascht, den Professor die Stirn tief runzeln zu sehen. Es war eine grottenschlechte Mauer. Sie war schwach und fiel stellenweise auseinander, so dass mehrere klaffende Löcher zurückblieben, die groß genug waren, dass jeder hindurchschlüpfen und seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Aber genau das war ja der Sinn des Ganzen.

Snape tat genau das und drängte sich durch einen großen, höhlenartigen Ort, in dem hunderttausende Gedanken und Erinnerungen herumwirbelten.

Draco spürte, wie er seine Erinnerungen durchging – Draco im Alter von fünf Jahren, mit sieben und dann elf. Geburtstagsfeste, Ferien, wie er lernte auf einem Besen zu fliegen, der erste Schwarm, der erste Kuss. Dracos Erinnerungen waren dazu da, von Snape untersucht zu werden.

Der Blonde konnte fühlen, wie sich der Professor schneller durch seine Erinnerungen bewegte, bei besonderen Erinnerungen verweilte und andere nur flüchtig berührte.

Snape war auf der Jagd, das konnte Draco spüren. Er suchte nach irgendetwas Verfänglichem, irgendetwas, das Draco verraten würde, wenn der Dunkle Lord seinen Geist betrat. Er würde nichts finden, dessen war sich Draco absolut sicher. All die Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die er verborgen halten wollte, waren sicher verborgen hinter einer kleinen und doch undurchdringlichen Klappe aus Stahl, ganz hinten in den entferntesten Winkeln seines Geistes. Niemand würde sie finden, nicht einmal Voldemort. Nicht in dem gewaltigen Raum, in dem Snape momentan seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen durchsuchte. Er war zu groß, scheinbar endlos für jeden außer Draco. Es würde unmöglich sein, nur Draco wusste, wonach er suchen musste. Und selbst wenn Voldemort die Klappe _irgendwie_ fände, würde er niemals hineingelangen. Draco hatte sie so stark geschützt, dass Voldemort ihn definitiv eher würde töten müssen, als dass es ihm gelänge, hinein zu kommen. Das war für Draco in Ordnung, zumindest bedeutete es, dass seine Geheimnisse genau das bleiben würden… _geheim_.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten fieberhafter Suche, beendete Snape diese und begann, sich langsam aus Dracos Kopf zurückzuziehen.

Snape starrte Draco durch die Große Halle mit absolutem und tiefstem Erstaunen an, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, was der Professor dachte, aber er nahm es als gutes Zeichen hin. Er erlaubte seinen Mundwinkeln, sich langsam zu einem Grinsen zu verziehen, dann hob er seinen Kelch, prostete Snape zu und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Snape sah immer noch zu schockiert aus, um darauf zu reagieren, er starrte Draco nur weiter an.

„Warum starrt Snape dich so an?“, fragte Blaise und ließ sich auf den leeren Platz neben dem Blonden fallen. „Das ist irgendwie beunruhigend -“, sagte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Oder vielleicht ist es auch heiß“, fügte er hinzu und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden.“

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Blaise, _bitte_. Die Worte Snape und heiß gehören nicht in einen Satz.“

Blaise grinste. „Was? Machen Fledermäuse in Menschengröße dich nicht an?“

„Seltsamerweise nicht“, grinste Draco zurück.

„Schade. Denk mal an all die Stellungen, die du ausprobieren könntest. Ihr könntet ficken, während ihr kopfüber an den Deckenbalken hängt“, sagte Blaise und zeigte auf die verzauberte Decke über ihnen.

Draco tat, als würde er würgen. „Blaise, du bist wie immer drüber.“

„Wie auch immer“, fuhr Blaise fort, winkte ab und zog eine volle Servierplatte mit Pommes vor sich. „Ich bin gerade in Hermione hineingelaufen und sie hat mir aufgetragen, dir zu sagen, du sollst sie in dem Klassenraum im siebten Stock treffen.“

Draco lächelte und leerte schnell sein Glas, dann stand er auf. Er verharrte einen Moment und sah zu, wie Blaise sich eine alarmierend große Menge Salz über seine Pommes kippte. „Möchten Sie Salz zu Ihren Pommes?“, grinste er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Verpiss dich“, fauchte Blaise und fuhr dann damit fort, besagte Pommes mit Essig zu tränken, bis sie buchstäblich darin schwammen.

Draco verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte sich. „Wir treffen uns in etwa einer Stunde da oben, ja? Wir müssen den Schrank ausprobieren“, fuhr er flüsternd fort.

Blaise salutierte, den Mund voll durchweichter Pommes.

Draco schlüpfte leise in den Klassenraum und schloss die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken hinter sich.

Dann lehnte er sich lässig mit dem Rücken dagegen, schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ließ seinen Blick über Hermiones zusammengekauerte Gestalt wandern. Sie saß an einem der Tische, ihre dicken Locken fielen über ihren Rücken und um ihr Gesicht und sie hielt ein Buch fest in den Händen.

Draco musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln. Das war so _typisch_ für sie. Wenn sie ein Buch in der Hand hatte, nahm sie einfach nichts mehr von dem wahr, was um sie herum geschah.

Er betrachtete sie genau. Die Art und Weise, wie sie besorgt an ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Die fast hektische Weise, in der ihre haselnussbraunen Augen die Seiten überflogen. Die gerunzelte Stirn, die eine tiefe und doch absolut süße Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen entstehen ließ.

Plötzlich zog sie scharf den Atem ein und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Was um alles in der Welt liest sie da?, dachte er verwirrt.

Er drückte sich von der Tür ab und schlenderte langsam auf sie zu, beobachtete, wie sie wütend blinzelte und nervös mit dem Bein unter dem Tisch wackelte. Als er nahe genug bei ihr war, streckte er die Hand aus und schob ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

Hermione keuchte scharf, setzte sich auf dem Stuhl kerzengerade hin und schlug das Buch mit einem lauten Knall zu.

Draco starrte sie an, betrachtete ihre weit aufgerissenen, aufgeweckten, erschrockenen Augen. Er warf einen Blick hinunter auf das Buch, welches sie hastig in ihre Tasche schob, bevor er auch nur versuchen konnte, den Titel zu lesen.

„Draco“, sagte sie und schluckte schwer. „Gott, hast du mich erschreckt.“ Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn zögernd an. „Ich habe dich nicht hereinkommen gehört“, gestand sie verlegen.

Draco sah sie weiter mit festem intensiven Blick aus seinen silberfarbenen Augen an. „Was ist los?“, fragte er nur.

„Was?“, sagte sie, atmete tief durch, stellte ihre Tasche auf den Fußboden, stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn. „Nichts ist los.“

„Du siehst aufgewühlt aus“, sagte er und sein Blick verengte sich misstrauisch. „Warum bist du so aufgewühlt. Was hast du da gerade gelesen?“

„Oh.“ Sie warf einen Blick hinunter auf ihre Tasche. „Nichts, nur Arithmantik. Momentan macht es mich wahnsinnig. Ich muss bis morgen einiges an Informationen zusammenbekommen, aber im Moment scheint das unmöglich zu schaffen zu sein.“

Draco strich sich mit dem Finger über den Mund und seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an. Sie log. Sie log ihn an.

Und dennoch – er wollte sie nicht drängen. Es war offensichtlich etwas, worüber sie noch nicht bereit war, mit ihm zu sprechen und das konnte er respektieren, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte, den Mund zu halten und sie nicht zu zwingen, es ihm zu sagen. Er hasste es, wenn das jemand bei ihm tat, also würde er sie mit dem selben Respekt behandeln, mit dem er selbst sich auch wünschte behandelt zu werden. „Kann ich dir auf irgendeine Weise helfen?“, fragte er und wusste ganz genau, dass sie sein Angebot ablehnen würde.

„Nein, aber Danke“, sagte sie, lächelte jetzt süß und sah mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, ihrem normalen Ich wieder ähnlicher. „Ich regel das später schon.“  
Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln, auch wenn es seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte, und ließ träge seine Fingerknöchel knacken.

Hermiones Hand schnellte plötzlich hervor und umschloss sein linkes Handgelenk fest. „Dein Arm“, zischte sie. „Der Verband… er ist weg.“ Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihr Blick glitt prüfend über sein Gesicht.

„Ja, er ist weg.“ Er zog den Ärmel seines Schulpullovers hoch, knöpfte schnell den Hemdärmel auf und krempelte auch diesen hoch. „Siehst du? Es ist so gut wie verheilt, abgesehen von den Hämatomen. Die sollten aber in einigen Tagen auch verschwunden sein. Genau wie diese roten Stellen“, erzählte er ihr und zeigte auf einige davon.

Hermione ließ ihre Finger vorsichtig seinen Arm hinauf und hinab gleiten, als wäre er etwas sehr zerbrechliches, das jeden Moment kaputt gehen könnte. Sie verharrte einen Moment über den dunkleren roten Stellen, wo die Wunden am tiefsten und grauenvollsten gewesen waren. „Erstaunlich“, flüsterte sie. „Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass es derselbe Arm ist.“ Sie drehte seinen Arm in ihren Händen herum und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stelle, an der das Dunkle Mal zu sehen gewesen wäre, hätte er es nicht mit einem Zauber verdeckt. „Kann ich es sehen?“, fragte sie und klang dabei für seinen Geschmack viel zu neugierig.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein, ballte seine Hand zu einer so festen Faust, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden und riss seinen Arm weg. „Nein“, knurrte er unfreundlicher als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Warum nicht?“ fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und ließ ihre Arme sinken. „Ich habe es schon einmal gesehen… unter erheblich schlimmeren Umständen. Ich möchte einfach nur sehen, wie es jetzt aussieht.“

„Es sieht genau gleich aus“, sagte er grob, entrollte seinen Hemdärmel wieder und knöpfte ihn zu, dann zog er den Pulloverärmel darüber. „Ohne das verfaulte Fleisch und das frische und geronnene Blut natürlich.“

Scheiße, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich sein Dunkles Mal ansah. Dieser Gedanke war abstoßend. Warum sollte sie es sich überhaupt ansehen _wollen_?

„Draco“, seufzte sie. „Ich weiß, dass es da ist, ich habe es bereits gesehen. Wenn ich es jetzt sehe, wird das an meinen Gefühlen für dich nichts ändern.“

_Würde es nicht?_

„Ich weiß“, schnaubte er und versuchte, ihren Kommentar wegzuwischen, als wäre das nicht genau das, was er gedacht habe… Sie konnte das nicht sicher wissen. Das Dunkle Mal war böse, es war vom puren Bösen erschaffen. Es machte etwas mit den Leuten, ganz egal, ob sie es auf ihrer Haut trugen oder nicht. Allein es anzusehen konnte einen extrem belasten. Was, wenn sie anders über ihn dächte, nachdem sie es sich angesehen hatte? Das Wissen, dass es für immer in seine Haut geätzt war, konnte ausreichen, damit sie sich von ihm abwandte. Er wollte nicht, dass das geschah. Vielleicht war er egoistisch? Das war ihm egal. Er wusste, dass sie stark war und sehr wahrscheinlich damit umgehen konnte, aber warum es riskieren, wenn er auch nein sagen konnte. Er strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und grub die Finger in seine Kopfhaut.

„Tust du das wirklich?“, drängte sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

Draco richtete seinen Blick zur Decke. _„Ja_ “, log er. „Ich will einfach nicht, dass du es dir ansiehst, das ist alles. Es ist widerlich. Es passt überhaupt nicht zu meinem Hautton“, versuchte er zu scherzen. Auch wenn das die volle Wahrheit war – es biss sich _entsetzlich_ mit seinem Hautton – misslang der Scherz. „Sieh mal, ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du es dir ansiehst, okay?“

Hermione seufzte dramatisch. „Okay“, sagte sie und hielt geschlagen die Hände hoch. „Ich war einfach neugierig.“

Dracos Miene wurde bei diesen Worten finster. „Das solltest du besser nicht sein. Nicht in Bezug auf das. Du weißt, das Neugier der Katze Tod ist.“

Hermione starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und brach dann in Kichern aus. „Aber klar“, spottete sie mit tief verstellter, ernster Stimme. „Keine Gespräche über Dunkle Male und keine Neugier-Anfälle mehr. Bist du dann glücklich?“

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Super, jetzt machte sie sich über ihn lustig. Aber er konnte es ihr nicht wirklich verübeln, er benahm sich in der Hinsicht komisch – zumindest war er erheblich empfindlicher als sonst. Er vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass er nach dem morgendlichen Gespräch mit Snape immer noch von der Rolle war. Alles, was Snape gesagt hatte, wütete immer noch in seinem Kopf herum. Er hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, über all das wirklich nachzudenken. Diese ganze Sache mit Dumbledore brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. Und dann war da noch eine spezielle Sache, die ihm wirklich an die Nieren ging – mehr noch als alles andere, was Snape gesagt hatte; Voldemort _wusste_ , dass er Dumbledore nicht töten konnte. Er wusste, dass Draco nicht die Nerven dazu hatte. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass das tatsächlich die ganze Zeit der Plan des Dunklen Lord gewesen war. Er _wollte_ , dass Draco versagte. Er vertraute darauf. Und all das, damit er Draco und seine Mutter für sein Versagen quälen konnte. Scheiße, aber diese Information war wirklich grausam gewesen. Warum? Draco war sich nicht sicher. Welche Folgen hätte es sonst haben können, dass Draco nicht beide Aufträge erfüllte? Er wusste genau, wer Voldemort war und dazu gehörte, dass er absolut nicht barmherzig war. Draco hatte sich selbst mehr vorgemacht, als ihm klar gewesen war, und im Nachhinein war _das_ vielleicht das Schlimmste von allem.

Draco musste über vieles nachdenken. Er hatte einige schwerwiegende Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er musste die Kontrolle über die Situation wiedererlangen, _und das schnell_. Kein weiteres Abwarten mehr. Ihm war nur einfach nicht klar, wie er das angehen sollte. Zumindest nicht auf eine Weise, die alle Beteiligten glücklich machen würde.

Er ließ seinen Blick über Hermione gleiten. Es schmerzte ihn, daran zu denken, dass er sie in Gefahr brachte, dadurch, dass er einfach nur mit ihr zusammen war. Aber er hatte versprochen, dass sie zusammenhalten würden, dass sie dies _zusammen_ durchstehen würden.

Er hatte außerdem seiner Mutter versprochen, dass er sie da rausholen würde. Wie zur Hölle sollte er das machen, ohne sein Versprechen Hermione gegenüber zu brechen?

 _Verdammte Scheiße_. Das war alles zu viel. Er wollte sich nicht zwischen ihnen entscheiden müssen. Er sollte sich nicht entscheiden müssen.

Im Moment war alles, was er wusste, dass er beide beschützen musste. Am Ende war das alles, was zählte. Alles andere würde eine untergeordnete Rolle spielen. So lange Hermione und seine Mutter _lebten_ , war das alles, was wirklich zählte. Sie außerdem noch beide glücklich zu machen, wäre nur ein zusätzlicher Bonus.

Jetzt musste er nur noch einen Weg finden, dies in die Realität umzusetzen. Sicher würde ihm etwas einfallen. Er würde das schaffen. Er _musste_ das schaffen…

„Hey“, sagte Hermione und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie hob die Hände und ließ sie über seine Brust gleiten und legte sie dann um seinen Hals. „Wo bist du gerade?“

Draco gab sich einen Ruck und befreite seinen Kopf von allen Gedanken, die mit Voldemort zu tun hatten. Er würde sich später damit beschäftigen. „Nirgendwo, ich war nur in Gedanken.“

„Woran hast du gedacht?“, fragte sie ihn und ihre Finger spielten in den kurzen blonden Haaren an seinem Nacken.

Draco seufzte leise, schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie eng an sich. „Ich habe an dich gedacht und daran, dass ich dich über diesen Tisch dort legen, meinen Schwanz in dir versenken und dich besinnungslos ficken will.“

Hermione keuchte leise auf und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot, während sie ihn anstarrte. Er beobachtete, wie ihre Pupillen sich weiteten bis ihre Augen fast schwarz aussahen, mit Ausnahme eines dünnen goldbraunen Rings, der die Pupillen umgab.

„Ich liebe es, dass ich dich immer noch zum Erröten bringen kann“, grinste er.

„Na ja, was erwartest du, wenn du solche Sachen sagst?“, schnaubte sie, die Wangen immer noch rosa.

„Du hast mich gefragt, woran ich denke“, erinnerte er sie grinsend. „Ich habe es dir nur gesagt.“ Er stupste seine Nase gegen ihre und seine Lippen waren nur Zentimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt. „Möchtest du wissen, woran ich jetzt denke?“

Hermione gab ihm keine verbale Antwort, sie schloss nur ihre Arme enger um seinen Hals und atmete zitternd aus.

„Ich denke daran, wie gut es sich anfühlt, wenn ich meinen Schwanz in dich gleiten lasse und du so wahnsinnig feucht bist, nur für mich -“ Er verstummte und stöhnte leise. „Das ist so verdammt gut.“ Sein Schwanz zuckte und wurde hart, während er sprach. „Ich liebe diesen kleinen Laut, den du machst, direkt bevor du kommst, weißt du welchen Laut ich meine? Ist dir überhaupt klar, dass du das tust? _Scheiße_. Das ist so heiß. Das erledigt mich jedes Mal -“

„Oh Gott, hör auf“, stöhnte Hermione und presste sich an ihn, so dass sein harter Schwanz gegen ihren Bauch drückte. Er keuchte scharf, als sie sich an ihm wiegte, das Gesicht dicht an seines gedrückt, die Arme fest um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Sie atmete schwer, als sei sie gerade einen Marathon gelaufen und er konnte ihr Herz wild in ihrer Brust hämmern spüren.

„Bring mich dazu“, knurrte er und presste seine Lippen entschlossen auf ihre. Sie schmeckte nach den Kirsch-Süßigkeiten, die sie so liebte und er schob seine Zunge schnell in ihren Mund, um noch mehr davon zu schmecken.

Hermione stöhnte tief und kehlig und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm noch näher zu kommen.

 _Das würde nicht reichen_.

Er zog sich leicht zurück, wobei er die Verbindung nur flüchtig unterbrach, und wirbelte sie beide herum, setzte sich auf die Tischkante und zog sie zwischen seine ausgebreiteten Beine, dann küsste er sie wieder.

„Viel besser“, murmelte sie an seinen Lippen.

Jetzt, da er saß, war sie einige Zentimeter größer als er. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, neigte seinen Kopf zurück und sah ihn fest an.

Draco sah mit leicht geöffnetem Mund zu ihr auf, sein Blick war intensiv und wie flüssiges Silber. Aus dieser kurzen Distanz konnte er jede einzelne Sommersprosse auf ihrer Nase zählen, wenn er wollte, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen und von ihrem Mund abwenden. Er zuckte zwischen beidem hin und her, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, wo er verharren sollte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hiervon je genug bekomme“, murmelte sie mit besorgt zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich von _dir_ je genug bekomme.“

Draco leckte sich über die Lippen und sein Herz schlug bei ihren Worten heftiger. „Gut“, sagte er nur.

„Es macht mir Angst“, gestand sie kaum hörbar. „Es macht mir mehr Angst als alles andere.“

Diesmal sagte Draco nichts, denn er hatte keine Worte, um sie zu beruhigen. Er wusste genau, wovon sie sprach. Es _war_ beängstigend so für jemanden zu empfinden, besonders in der Situation, in der sie waren. Es gab keine Gewissheit für sie beide. Überhaupt keine. Sie befanden sich auf unterschiedlichen Seiten in diesem Krieg, und ganz egal wie sehr sie auf ein gutes Ende hofften und dafür beteten – nichts war sicher. Wenn überhaupt, so war es wahrscheinlicher, dass es schlimm enden würde. Und das war die traurige, unausgesprochene Wahrheit.

Sie beugte sich langsam herunter, die Hände immer noch um sein Gesicht gelegt, dann strich sie langsam mit ihren Lippen über seine, als präge sie sich die Kontur seiner Lippen genau ein, als genieße sie jeden kleinsten Millimeter von ihm.

Draco ließ seine Hände von ihrer Taille über ihren Po nach unten zur Rückseite ihrer Oberschenkel gleiten und dann wieder hinauf. Nur dass sie diesmal unter ihren Rock wanderten.

Haut an wundervoller Haut.

Er legte seine Hände über beide Pobacken und sein Schwanz wurde komplett hart, bis er schmerzhaft in seiner Hose pochte und der Reißverschluss sich stechend hineingrub.

Er konnte sich ebenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass er hiervon jemals genug bekam. Von _ihr_.

Er hakte seinen Finger unter die Rückseite ihres String-Tangas und zog daran, so dass der Stoff sich über ihrer Klitoris spannte.

Hermione keuchte, zog seine Unterlippe in ihren Mund, biss und saugte daran und ihre Hand wanderte nach unten und rieb seinen Schwanz durch die Hose.

Draco stöhnte gebrochen und er öffnete die Augen leicht und starrte an die Decke. Hermione streichelte ihn mit entschlossenem, erbarmungslosem Griff durch seine Hose. Sie knabberte weiter an seiner Unterlippe und ihre Zunge schoss gelegentlich hervor, um die Haut zu beruhigen, wenn sie zu fest zugebissen hatte.

Dracos Lider schlossen sich flatternd wieder und er verlor sich vollkommen in diesen wundervollen Gefühlen und die wachsende Lust breitete sich prickelnd in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er wäre bereit zu kommen, _jetzt sofort_ , in seiner Hose. Diese Wirkung hatte sie auf ihn. Niemand sonst, nur sie konnte das mit ihm anrichten. Ihr Mund, ihre Berührung, ihr Duft - es machte ihn _verrückt_. Er verspürte den plötzlichen Drang, sie auf den Tisch zu werfen und sie so hart zu nehmen, dass sie eine Woche nicht in der Lage wäre zu laufen.

Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, genau das zu tun, als er plötzlich ein leises Klicken hörte, das ihn die Augen aufreißen und über Hermiones Schulter zur Tür blicken ließ.

_Unglaublich._

Riesige grüne Augen starrten ihn an, aufgerissen und vollkommen verstört.

_Potter._

Obwohl er gedanklich zurückschreckte bei dem plötzlichen Auftauchen von – ausgerechnet - Potter, reagierte Draco äußerlich überhaupt nicht, nicht einmal mit einem winzigen Zusammenzucken vor Überraschung. Er starrte seinen bebrillten Erzfeind einfach nur an, während Hermione damit fortfuhr, seinen Mund zu verschlingen – vollkommen im Unklaren darüber, dass einer ihrer besten Freunde im Klassenraum stand. _Und ihnen beiden zusah_.

Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum er Hermione immer noch nicht weggeschoben hatte, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie Gesellschaft hatten. Vielleicht, weil er in irgendeinem kranken, verdrehten Teil seines Gehirns den Gedanken genoss, dass Potter seine süße und unschuldige Freundin seit sechs Jahren dabei beobachtete, wie sie mit seinem langjährigen Feind herummachte. Und nicht mit irgendeinem alten Feind, sondern mit Draco Malfoy, dem Slytherin Prinz, der noch dazu Todesser war. Das war einfach zu _gut_ , um sich die Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen.

War es krank, dass er das genoss? Ja. Sollte er seinen Kopf mal untersuchen lassen? Absolut.

Aber noch kranker war die Tatsache, dass der Heilige Potter es geschehen ließ. Er stand buchstäblich einfach da und starrte sie beide an und sah aus, als habe er nicht die Absicht, seine Anwesenheit bekanntzumachen.

Seiner Miene nach zu urteilen wirkte es irgendwie so, als verließe ihn langsam das Denkvermögen.

Hatten sie beide irgendwie den großen Harry Potter gebrochen? Das konnte man nur hoffen. Wenn Draco gewusst hätte, dass dies alles war, was es dazu bräuchte, hätte er ein Szenario wie dieses schon vor langer Zeit arrangiert.

Potter leckte sich über die Unterlippe und schluckte dann schwer, er öffnete den Mund leicht und der Blick aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen war nicht zu deuten.

 _Mist_. Machte ihn das an? Sicher nicht. Das war nicht möglich…

Draco versuchte, sich in Potters Lage zu versetzen. Er versuchte, sich genau vor Augen zu führen, was er sah – Hermione küsste Draco, als wäre er eine Art außergewöhnlicher Nachtisch – _schmeckte, leckte, biss_. Ihre Hand auf seinem Schwanz, wie sie ihn gekonnt bearbeitete, ihr leises Stöhnen, als Draco ihren Hintern fester in seine Hände nahm.

Okay, vielleicht machte es Potter an. Draco konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verdenken. Sie alle waren letztendlich spitze Teenager, es war im entscheidenden Momenten schwer, nicht erregt zu werden. Für Leute in ihrem Alter war es vollkommen normal, diesen Dingen gegenüber neugierig zu sein. Vielleicht hatte Potter noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, es selbst auszuprobieren? Schließlich hatte er nicht wirklich Talent, wenn es darum ging, mit dem anderen Geschlecht zu sprechen.

Hermiones Finger knöpften flink Dracos Hose auf und öffneten den Reißverschluss, dann tauchte ihre Hand in seine Boxershorts und umschloss ihn fest.

Draco konnte nicht anders, er stöhnte laut auf, ein tiefes, keuchendes Stöhnen, dass ihn den Kopf gegen Hermiones Schulter fallen und die Augen fest schließen ließ.

„In Gottes Namen!“, explodierte Potter plötzlich. „AUFHÖREN! Verdammt noch mal! _HÖRT AUF! BAH!_ “

Beim Klang von Potters Stimme fuhr Hermiones Kopf herum und sie schrie auf – ein ohrenbetäubendes, Gänsehaut erregendes, haarsträubendes _Kreischen_.

Anscheinend hatte Potter genug gesehen. „Oh, Hallo Potter“, grüßte Draco ihn gelassen. Hermione riss ihre Hand aus seinen Boxershorts als habe sie sich plötzlich verbrannt, und sie entfernte sich mehrere Schritte von ihm, fast als glaube sie, das ließe Potter vergessen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. „Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen.“ Draco richtete seinen Schwanz in eine etwas angenehmere Position und schloss dann mit einem teuflischen Grinsen seine Hose.

Potter fauchte ihn mit entblößten Zähnen an. „Und ob du das hast“, zischte er.

Draco schnaubte erfreut. „Was soll ich sagen, du sahst so aus, als genießest du die Show, und wer bin ich, dir das zu ruinieren.“

„DRACO!“, kreischte Hermione absolut entsetzt und wandte sich ihm ganz zu, die Hände entschlossen in die Hüften gestemmt. „Du wusstest, dass er da war? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?!“

Draco warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Wie bitte? Warum kriege ich jetzt die Schuld?“, grollte er und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Er ist derjenige, der ohne zu klopfen hereingekommen ist und uns dann wie ein Perverser angeglotzt hat. Er hätte sich jederzeit bemerkbar machen können, hat er aber nicht. Warum meckerst du nicht ihn an?“

Hermione wirbelte herum, ihren Zorn jetzt ausschließlich auf Potter gerichtet. _Ha_. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier, Harry?!“, fragte sie wütend. „Was willst du?“

Potter sah aus, als würde er am liebsten auf der Stelle tot umfallen. Wenn Draco ehrlich war, war dieser Anblick verdammt erstaunlich. Tatsächlich hatte er Schwierigkeiten, nicht wie ein Idiot zu grinsen.

„Ich… Ich wollte nur mit dir reden“, stotterte Potter. _Oh, wie absolut erbärmlich_. „Du gehst mir seit Wochen aus dem Weg und als ich dich auf der Karte hier gesehen habe, dachte ich, ich nehme die Gelegenheit wahr, dich hier daran zu hindern, mir weiter auszuweichen.“

„Hast du nicht gesehen, dass ich mit Draco zusammen war?“, fragte sie kochend vor Wut. „Mein Gott, Harry!“

Potter guckte finster. „Verdammt noch mal, Hermione. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass ihr… _das_ macht.“ Er rieb sich verlegen mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Auf jeden Fall wollte ich eigentlich mit euch beiden sprechen, deshalb hielt ich das für eine günstige Gelegenheit. Du weißt schon, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe erschlagen.“

Draco zuckte bei dieser Wortwahl zusammen – _Vorsicht, Potter, Vorsicht... Was für ein Trottel_ – und warf Hermione einen Blick zu.

Und wie er vermutet hatte, sah Hermione _mörderisch_ aus. „Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe erschlagen?“, sagte sie mit trügerisch freundlicher Stimme. „Klar, warum ziehst du nicht einfach deinen Zauberstab hervor und fängst an Flüche loszufeuern, über die du nichts weißt, und hoffst, dass genau das passiert!“

„Was?“, keuchte er und wurde blass. „Nein, Hermione. Das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte es nicht so. Ich hätte nicht diesen Ausdruck wählen sollen. Das war dumm von mir -“

„Verschwinde“, knurrte Hermione wild mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Kann ich einfach -“

„Nein, kannst du nicht! Ich will nicht mit dir reden, Harry!“, brüllte sie und ihr Gesicht war rot vor Wut. „Ich kann deinen Anblick kaum ertragen!“

Draco räusperte sich unbehaglich. _Mist_ , sie war immer noch wirklich pissig auf ihn und Potter sah vollkommen niedergeschmettert aus. Draco hatte fast Mitleid mit ihm. _Fast_.

„Gut“, murmelte Potter und sah ganz und gar nicht so aus, als ob irgendetwas gut wäre. „Das verstehe ich. Kann ich wenigstens kurz mit Malfoy sprechen?“

Draco zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mit _mir_ sprechen?“, fragte er. „Worüber willst du mit mir sprechen?“, lachte er als wäre diese Vorstellung lächerlich.

Potters Blick flatterte zwischen ihm und Hermione hin und her – Hermione stand kerzengerade aufgerichtet da und ihr Gesicht war wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Draco, der immer noch auf dem Tisch saß, blinzelte erwartungsvoll, als wäre er nicht im Geringsten vorsichtig. Potter atmete tief aus und wischte seine vermutlich schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose ab. „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich anfangen sollte“, gab er zu und sah so unglaublich unbeholfen aus, dass es fast peinlich anzusehen war.

„Für gewöhnlich ist es gut, von vorne anzufangen“, witzelte Draco und erntete einen bösen Blick. „Gut, ich habe nicht die ganze verdammte Nacht Zeit, also heraus mit der Sprache.“

Potter öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn schnell wieder. Dann öffnete er ihn ein zweites Mal, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und ihn wieder zuschnappen ließ.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. Vielleicht hatten sie Potter doch gebrochen. „ _Herrgott_ , tu dir selbst bloß nicht weh, Potter. Wenn es für dein mickriges Gehirn zu viel ist, dann geh einfach. Wir werden es dir nicht übelnehmen… _zumindest nicht sehr_.“

„Gott, du bist so ein Arschloch“, seufzte Potter müde.

„Vielen Dank für diese Feststellung“, sagte Draco und lächelte breit.

„Okay“, unternahm Potter einen neuen Versuch und strich sich mit einer Hand durch seine lächerlichen Haare. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut.“

Draco blinzelte. „Was? Dass du mich nicht anständig erledigt hast? Das tut mir auch leid. Überrascht es mich? Nein. Du bist im entscheidenden Moment ein verdammt nutzloser Trottel.“

Hermione keuchte und sah Draco halb wütend, halb gequält an. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn er solche Dinge sagte, Dinge wie, dass er wünschte, Potter hätte ihn erledigt.

Potter sah aus, als wäre er bereit, den _Sectumsempra_ noch einmal zu schleudern. „Musst du immer so ein Arschloch sein?“, knurrte er und seine Augen blitzten vor Wut. „Ich versuche, verdammt noch mal, um Entschuldigung zu bitten. Ich wollte dich nicht so verletzen. Ich wusste nicht, was der Fluch bewirken würde -“

Draco lachte heftig. „Ich weiß was du versuchst, Potter. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum. Warum entschuldigst du dich, wenn du es nicht ehrlich meinst? Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst – das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, das kann ich dir versichern. Insofern gibt es in meinen Augen nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen solltest.“

Potter sah wütend aus.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich versuche wirklich, kein Arschloch zu sein, ich sage nur einfach wie es sich verhält.“

Potter schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn, die Augenbrauen dicht zusammengezogen. „Vielleicht hasse ich dich Malfoy. Aber ich habe mir nie deinen Tod gewünscht. Verdammt, das würde ich mir niemals wünschen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich getan habe. Ich war ein verdammter Idiot und ich habe zugelassen, dass meine Wut die Oberhand gewinnt. Wenn ich es zurücknehmen könnte, würde ich das tun. Ich würde es sofort zurücknehmen.“

 _Ähm, was_? Draco starrte ihn an und traute seinen Ohren kaum. _Na gut, Mist_.

„Du musst meine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen, aber ich musste es sagen. Ich musste dich wissen lassen, dass es mir aufrichtig leid tut.“ Potter zuckte die Achseln und sah so traurig und jämmerlich aus, dass Draco jetzt nicht mehr anders konnte, als Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. „Ich denke, das war alles, was ich sagen wollte.“

Draco starrte ihn einige Augenblicke lang an und betrachtete seine unerträgliche Leichenbittermiene, dann stöhnte er laut und gequält. „ _Herrgott_ , Potter“, schnaubte er und stand auf. „Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, nehme ich dein Entschuldigung an. Fang bloß nicht meinetwegen an zu heulen. Hier, willst du eine Umarmung?“, fragte er und breitete seine Arme aus. „Ich nehme dich in den Arm, wenn du glaubst, dass du dich danach besser fühlst“, sagte er mit spöttischem Grinsen.

„Ich will keine Umarmung“, brummte Potter und schmollte wie ein fünfjähriges Mädchen.

„Bist du sicher?“, fuhr Draco fort zu spotten. „Ich verteile die besten Umarmungen, frag Hermione.“

Draco wandte sich zu Hermione um und erwartete, dass sie mit ihm lachen würde. Aber nein. Sie lachte nicht. Sie stand immer noch in exakt derselben Position da, ihre Miene nicht weniger finster als zuvor. Verdammt noch mal! _Diese Gryffindors_! Was sollte er bloß mit ihnen machen?

In diesem Moment flog die Klassenraumtür auf und prallte mit ohrenbetäubendem Krachen gegen die Wand. „Hier bin ich“, verkündete Blaise im Singsang und betrat tänzelnd den Raum, wie es zu einem Idioten, der er war, passte. _War bereits eine Stunde vergangen? Draco war sich sicher, dass das nicht der Fall war._ Er blieb abrupt stehen. „Potter“, sagte er und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Was für eine interessante Entwicklung“, sagte er und wandte sich mit anklagendem Blick zu Draco um. „Bitte sag mir, dass du Potter nicht hast zusehen lassen, während ihr es gemacht habt.“ Als Draco ihm lediglich einen ausdruckslosen Blick zuwarf, stampfte er dramatisch mit dem Fuß auf. „Das ist nicht fair! Ich bitte dich seit Monaten darum und du hast mich ständig ausgeschlossen. Bedeutet dir unsere Freundschaft denn gar nichts?“

Draco legte müde Daumen und Zeigefinger an seine Nasenwurzel. „Nicht jetzt, Blaise.“

„Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?“, wollte dieser wissen und warf die Hände in die Luft.

Dann kam Theo in den Raum geschlendert. „Was ist los?“, fragte er und warf einen finsteren Blick in Potters Richtung. „Was zur Hölle macht der hier?“

Draco winkte ungeduldig ab. „Das ist jetzt egal. Kommt, lasst uns gehen.“

„Warte, was ist mit Hermione?“, fragte Theo und warf einen Blick über die Schulter, als Draco versuchte, ihn und Blaise aus dem Raum zu befördern. „Du lässt sie doch nicht mit _ihm_ allein, oder?“

Darüber schnaubte Potter empört.

„Warte!“, bellte Blaise und entwand sich Draco Griff. „Da ist noch etwas, was ich erledigen muss.“

Draco beäugte ihn mit ungeduldig gerunzelter Stirn und fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt so wichtig sein konnte, dass er es _jetzt_ erledigen musste.

Blaise dehnte sich demonstrativ, beugte den Oberkörper zum Fußboden und streckte seine Arme über den Kopf. Alle im Raum sahen ihm zu, die Verwirrung war auf allen Gesichtern in unterschiedlich starkem Maß zu lesen, als Blaise plötzlich ausholte, die Faust ballte und sie mit einem Übelkeit erregenden Knirschen auf Potters Nase landen ließ. „Das ist dafür, dass du Draco fast getötet hättest“, erklärte er Potter, während dieser mit einem Ausruf des Schmerzes zu Boden ging und sich die stark blutende Nase hielt.

Theo trat ebenfalls heran und trat ihm in Magen, offensichtlich hatte er keine Skrupel, jemanden zu treten, der bereits am Boden lag. „Arschloch“, zischte er.

Potter fiel zur Seite und keuchte nach Luft, nachdem ihm der Atem vollkommen herausgeprügelt worden war.

„Okay, jetzt bin ich bereit zu gehen“, verkündete Blaise glücklich und marschierte aus dem Klassenraum. Theo folgte ihm.

Draco blieb zurück und beobachtete, wie Hermione an Potters Seite trat und ihm hoch half. Als sie ihm geholfen hatte, sich an einen der Tische zu setzen, wo er mit schmerzvollem Stöhnen seine Nase betastete, drehte sie sich zu dem Blonden um und sah ihn an.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte er und verzog das Gesicht.

Hermione schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf. „Er wird es überleben.“

Draco streckte den Arm aus und zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen. Er küsste sie einmal, zweimal, dreimal. „Du musst ihm verzeihen“, hauchte er an ihren Lippen und trat dann von ihr zurück. „Wir sehen uns morgen“, sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Jetzt würden sie das Verschwindekabinett testen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Kapitel folgt demnächst und dann geht es weiter mit Teil 2. Der Cliffhanger ist hart, aber er lohnt sich :-)


	18. Unvermeidlich

Hermione starrte noch immer die Tür an, lange nachdem Draco gegangen und sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Ihre Gedanken rasten, aber nicht aus den scheinbar offensichtlichen Gründen. Nein. Sie hatte weitaus dringendere und belastendere Themen als das gegenwärtige – _Harry_ – aber sie versuchte ihr Bestes, um sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Draco gesagt hatte.

_„Du musst ihm verzeihen.“_

Draco wollte, dass sie Harry verzieh. Er hatte gesagt, sie _müsse_ ihm verzeihen. Abgesehen davon, dass er sie darum bat, der Person zu verzeihen, die ihn fast getötet hatte, sah dies Draco überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Er und Harry waren keine Freunde. Draco schuldete ihm gar nichts - wenn überhaupt schuldete Harry ihm etwas. Das bedeutete, sie musste wirklich erbärmlich aussehen, wenn er so etwas vorschlug. Konnte sie das? Konnte sie Harry wirklich verzeihen, dass er Draco fast getötet hatte?

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dazu jetzt schon bereit war, und ehrlich gesagt dachte sie, es würde Harry ganz gut tun, wenn sie ihn noch etwas länger schmoren ließ. Er war dumm und fahrlässig gewesen und hatte ihre Bitten aufzuhören und ihr zuzuhören missachtet, und das Ergebnis davon war, dass er fast jemanden getötet hatte… nicht einfach irgendjemanden - _Draco_. Das war nichts, was sie so einfach verzeihen konnte und Harry musste klar werden, dass er nicht einfach losstürmen und tun konnte, was auch immer ihm verdammt noch mal gerade passte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Harry es nicht bereute – seine Worte von vorhin zeigten, dass er das tat. Aber sie dachte, dass es ihm ganz gut täte, noch eine Weile darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte nicht nur Draco verletzt, er hatte auch Hermione weh getan, etwas, das zu begreifen ihm scheinbar schwer fiel. Er nahm ihre und Dracos Beziehung nicht ernst.

„Hermione?“, hörte sie Harrys Stimme, die wegen der gebrochenen Nase belegt und nasal klang – sein Geschenk von Blaise.

Hermione schloss ihre Augen und seufzte tief. So sehr sie auch versuchte, ihre wirbelnden Gedanken zu ordnen, sie liefen trotzdem immer wieder zurück zu ihrer Tasche und zu dem, was darin war. Jetzt, da Draco weg war, gab es keine Ablenkung mehr und sie fand es schwierig, sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Gott, ihr war schlecht, speiübel… sie hätte es ihm sagen sollen, _sie hätte es ihm sagen sollen_. Draco hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn angelogen hatte in Bezug auf das, was sie gelesen hatte – Arithmantik? Ja, richtig. Draco war vieles, aber nicht dumm. Und dennoch hatte er sie nicht gedrängt, es ihm zu sagen, er hatte nicht verlangt zu wissen, was los war. Warum hatte sie es ihm nicht einfach gesagt? Warum hatte sie es für sich behalten? Das hier hatte genauso viel mit ihm zu tun wie mit ihr, und es ihm zu verschweigen würde letztendlich keinem von ihnen beiden einen Gefallen tun. Sie mussten dies klären, es gab so vieles, worüber sie sprechen mussten - 

„Hermione?“, wiederholte Harry, diesmal entschlossener.

Hermione atmete seufzend ein und öffnete ihre Augen. _Mist, Harry_. Stimmt, sie musste sich zunächst hierauf konzentrieren und sich darum kümmern. Konzentriere dich. _Konzentriere dich!_ Das war auf jeden Fall leichter gesagt als getan. Sie konnte sich in etwa so gut auf ihre Probleme mit Harry konzentrieren wie sie es schaffte, ohne die Hilfe eines Besens zu fliegen. Sie hatte erheblich wichtigere Dinge über die sie sich Gedanken machen musste, und ehrlich gesagt verblasste Harrys Problem im Vergleich dazu.

„Harry.“ Hermione wirbelte herum, legte ihre Hand an den Kopf und begann, ihre Schläfe zu massieren, als ein heftiger Kopfschmerz immer stärker zu werden begann. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann das jetzt nicht. Ich muss gehen und -“ Sie schloss schnell den Mund, bevor sie zu viel sagte. „Ich kann einfach nicht. Es gibt da etwas, das ich tun muss, und das kann nicht warten.“ Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Tasche, die in der Nähe von Harrys Füßen stand und ihr Herz zog sich sofort schmerzhaft zusammen.

Als Antwort auf ihre nach außen hin lahme Ausrede, schnaubte Harry nur leise und ihr Blick richtete sich schnell wieder auf sein Gesicht, wo ihr sein Blick aus grünen Augen begegnete, der scharf und überraschenderweise wütend war. _Großartig_. Das konnte sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Er würde anfangen, mit ihr zu diskutieren, das sah sie an seiner angespannten Haltung und seiner entschlossenen Miene. Aus seiner Nase floss immer noch Blut und um seine Augen färbte die Haut sich bereits blau, aber das schien ihn in keinster Weise aufzuhalten. Es war klar, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen würde, ohne zumindest irgendeine Art Gespräch zum Thema Freundschaft mit ihr geführt zu haben. „Hermione, _bitte_ “, flehte er. „Es ist zwei Wochen her! Ich hasse das hier. Ich hasse es, nicht mit dir zu sprechen. Wir müssen das klären. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Wir hatten noch nie so viel Streit miteinander wie in den letzten paar Monaten - nicht in den ganzen sechs Jahren, seit wir uns kennen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, nicht wegen _ihm_.“ Sein Stimme sank als er das letzte Wort ausspuckte, als habe er einen schlechten Geschmack im Mund.

„Wegen _ihm?_ “, fauchte Hermione und ihre Wut wurde wieder größer. „Er hat einen Namen, Harry!“ Es war gar nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass er Dracos Namen nicht benutzt hatte, es war eher sein Tonfall, der sie vor allem so wütend machte und sie wollte verflucht sein, wenn sie ihn damit davonkommen ließe.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Harry begriff es _immer noch nicht,_ aber andererseits, warum sollte er auch. Sie hatte nichts anderes getan, als ihm auszuweichen und sich zu weigern, mit ihm zu sprechen, seit es passiert war… Und dennoch – er _war_ dort gewesen, in dem Badezimmer. Er hatte gesehen wie sie reagiert hatte, er musste wissen, was sie für Draco empfand. Nur ein Idiot hätte ihren emotionalen Zusammenbruch mit ansehen und nicht erkennen können, was los war. Sie war vollkommen vernichtet gewesen, Draco dort auf dem Boden liegen und in einer Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes sterben zu sehen. Es war das absolut Schlimmste gewesen, was sie jemals hatte ertragen müssen. Ihr Herz war entzwei gerissen worden, der Gedanke daran, dass er nicht überleben könnte, hatte ihr jeden Lebenswillen genommen. So viel bedeutete Draco ihr. Wie konnte Harry sich immer noch so benehmen, wie er es tat? Es verblüffte sie – wie weit er ging, um die Wahrheit zu vermeiden. Sie konnte bis zu einem gewissen Maß verstehen, dass dies offensichtlich schwer für ihn war – seine beste Freundin in einer Beziehung mit seinem Feind. Und dennoch konnte Hermione nicht anders, als zutiefst frustriert und _wütend_ zu sein. Er ließ sich von seinem Hass blenden und das ärgerte sie mehr als alles andere.

Harry seufzte und wischte sich eine glänzende Blutspur von der Oberlippe. „Hermione“, begann er müde.

„Warum bist du hierher gekommen, Harry?“, unterbrach sie ihn und ihre Hände zitterten vor nur schwer zu unterdrückender Wut. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm diskutieren, aber es schien inzwischen unvermeidlich. „Warum machst du dir überhaupt die Mühe, dich zu entschuldigen, wenn du immer noch genau das gleiche über ihn denkst? War es einfach nur eine Scheiß-Lüge, um mich dazu zu bringen, dir zu verzeihen? Denn wenn das so ist, kannst du dich einfach gleich verpissen!“

Harrys Augen blitzten vor Wut, als er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang, der dabei mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden fiel. „Ist das dein verdammter Ernst, Hermione?“, knurrte er, stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch und beugte sich auf fast bedrohliche Weise darüber. „Es war keine _Scheiß_ -Lüge. Meine Entschuldigung war ehrlich. Ich würde mich nicht entschuldigen, nur um dich zu besänftigen, ganz egal wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dieses Chaos wieder geradezubiegen. So ein Arschloch bin ich nicht und das weißt du, du kennst mich!“ Er bohrte seinen Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust, um das Gesagte zu unterstreichen und machte eine Pause, um sie herauszufordern, ihr zu widersprechen. Sie tat es nicht. Sie kannte Harry und so war er nicht. Er richtete sich mit einem frustrierten Schnauben auf. „Alles, was ich gesagt habe, war zu einhundert Prozent wahr. Ich wollte ihn nicht so schwer verletzen und ich wollte nicht, dass er stirbt. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass mir plötzlich alles recht ist, was er tut.“ Er richtete sich auf und seufzte. Plötzlich sah er müde und erschöpft aus. „Ich meine, mal ehrlich, Hermione. Wie konntest du erwarten, dass das hier für mich einfach in Ordnung ist?“

„Ich erwarte, dass es für dich in Ordnung ist, weil ich erwarte, dass du mir _vertraust_ -“, begann sie, aber Harry unterbrach sie mit einem Fauchen – seine Wut kam mit aller Gewalt zurück.

„Er ist ein verdammter Todesser!“, bellte er aufgebracht, als erkläre das alles und sei Grund genug, sich so zu verhalten, wie er es getan hatte. „Er ist unser _Feind_. Oder hast du das vergessen, während all der Zeit, die du in seinem Bett verbracht hast, die Beine fest um ihn geschlungen?“

Hermiones Kopf taumelte zurück, als habe er sie geschlagen. Sie hatte begonnen, sich schuldig zu fühlen – ein wenig tat sie das immer noch, wenn sie ehrlich war – aber dieser Kommentar hatte dieses Gefühl zum überwiegenden Teil wieder fortgespült.

„ _Scheiße_ “, knurrte Harry und schlug mit der Faust hart auf den Tisch. „Das meinte ich nicht so.“

„Doch, das tust du“, informierte sie ihn durch zusammengebissene Zähne und die Wut kochte in ihren Adern. So wütend sie auch auf ihn sein wollte, ein kleiner Teil von ihr hatte Verständnis für ihn – ein sehr kleiner Teil. Sie konnte es ihm nicht vollständig verübeln, auch wenn sie sich das verzweifelt wünschte. Es war eine komplizierte Situation und sehr schwierig zu erklären, ohne persönliche Dinge über Draco zu enthüllen, was sie natürlich ohne sein Einverständnis nie tun würde. Harry würde es nie verstehen, ohne dass sie ihm die ganze Wahrheit erzählte. Sie drehten sich im Kreis und das würde auch so bleiben. Dies hier war Zeit- und Energieverschwendung. Sie musste gehen, sie musste zurück in ihren Schlafsaal gelangen. Ihr Blick glitt wieder zu ihrer Tasche und ihre Kopfhaut kribbelte unruhig.

„Ich begreife es einfach nicht.“ Harry fuchtelte wild mit den Händen und unterbrach ihre Gedanken zum dritten Mal. Er trat hinter dem Tisch hervor und verkürzte so die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden. Die Verwirrung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Das sieht dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Normalerweise würdest du so etwas nie tun.“ Er schwieg einen Moment und sah ihr prüfend ins Gesicht. Er sah verloren und entmutigt aus. „Weißt du, ich hatte gehofft, dass du die Sache mit ihm beendet hast. Ich habe regelmäßig auf der Karte nachgesehen und habe dich seit Wochen nicht mit ihm zusammen gesehen – nicht seit...“ Er verstummte. Nicht seit Harry ihn fast getötet hatte. Er musste es nicht laut aussprechen, sie wussten beide, worauf er anspielte. „Wie auch immer“, seufzte er. „Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich heute Abend hier sehen musste, ist die Sache alles andere als beendet.“ Er schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Hermione wollte ihn fragen, was um alles in der Welt er gedacht habe, was sie in einem leerstehenden Klassenraum tun, wenn nicht rummachen, aber sie schwieg. Das führte zu nichts. Es war gut zu wissen, dass er sie nicht in den Schlafräumen der Slytherins gesehen hatte, vielleicht hatte er nicht daran gedacht dort nachzusehen, weil er vermutlich annahm, sie würde es nicht wagen, einen Fuß in die Schlangengrube zu setzen.

„Du bist die Vernünftige“, fuhr Harry fort, als habe es keine lange Pause des Schweigens gegeben. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was wir jetzt tun sollen. Ron hat immer noch keine Ahnung was los ist, was im Prinzip ein Wunder ist...“ Er sah sich im Raum um, als suche er nach irgendetwas, irgendetwas, das ihm helfen würde auszudrücken, was er versuchte, ihr zu sagen. Nach einer Weile biss er die Zähne zusammen und wandte sich mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht wieder ihr zu.

_Oh Gott, was würde er jetzt sagen?_

„Das hier wird jetzt nicht angenehm, aber ich muss es sagen. _Ich muss_. Denn wenn ich es nicht tue und dir irgendetwas geschieht, werde ich mir nie verzeihen, dass ich dich nicht zumindest gewarnt habe.“ Er atmete tief und beruhigend ein, während Hermione die Stirn runzelte und sich mental auf das vorbereitete, was gleich aus seinem Mund kommen würde. Von dem Blick ausgehend, den er ihr zuwarf, würde es nicht schön werden. „Malfoy benutzt dich“, erklärte er ihr unmissverständlich und beäugte sie wie ein scheues Tier. „Er benutzt dich und es ist an der Zeit, dass dir das bewusst wird.“ Hermione öffnete den Mund, um dagegen zu halten, aber was sollte sie sagen? Sie konnte ihm immer noch nichts erzählen, sie konnte Dracos Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen, bloß weil Harry aus den paar Informationen, die er hatte, lächerliche Schlüsse gezogen hatte. Harry konnte spüren, dass sie drauf und dran war, mit ihm zu diskutieren, deshalb fuhr er schnell fort. „Er spielt mit deinen Gefühlen. Er hat dich zu seinem reinen Vergnügen manipuliert und dir etwas vorgemacht, oder möglicherweise hatte er auch noch schlimmere Gründe. Ich weiß, dass es dir schwerfallen wird, das zu glauben, besonders im Moment... Mir ist absolut klar, dass du… _Gefühle_ für ihn hast – aber bitte mach einfach einen Schritt zurück und betrachte es mal von außen. Sieh dir an, was er tut. Ich befürchte allerdings, dass du bereits zu tief in der Sache steckst und es dir nicht möglich ist, rational zu denken -“

„Harry“, stöhnte Hermione und ließ den Kopf sinken, während sie Daumen und Zeigefinger in ihre inneren Augenwinkel drückte. Gott, sie wünschte, sie könnte das alles aufklären und ihm deutlich machen, dass er vollkommen falsch lag.

„Ich sage dir das, weil ich dich lieb habe“, beeilte Harry sich fortzufahren. „Du bedeutest mir _so_ viel. Was für ein Freund wäre ich, wenn ich den Mund hielte?“ Hermione wusste, was in ihm vorging, das wusste sie wirklich, und darum konnte sie ihm auch nicht länger böse sein. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir wehtut. Du kannst mich wegstoßen und dich weigern, mir zuzuhören, wenn du willst, aber ich werde immer für dich kämpfen. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, du bist meine Familie.“ Er starrte sie intensiv und ohne zu blinzeln aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen an. In diesem Moment konnte Hermione nichts anderes tun, als zurück zu starren. Sie war seltsam berührt von seinem aufrichtigen Geständnis, auch wenn er Draco in einem ungerechtfertigten, schlechten Licht darstellte. Schließlich war es nicht seine Schuld, dass er nicht alle richtigen Informationen hatte. Sie würde vermutlich dasselbe denken, wenn sie in seiner Lage wäre.

„Du musst die Tatsachen erkennen, Hermione. Er ist ein Todesser und es gibt nichts, was du daran ändern kannst, ganz egal, wie sehr du dir das auch wünschst. Es ist zu spät“, sagte er sanft, während sie ihn einfach nur weiter anstarrte. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht allein seine Schuld ist, er ist da hineingeboren worden, genau so, wie ich in meine Rolle hineingeboren wurde. Aber er hatte eine Wahl, eine schwierige, ja, aber er hatte die Wahl. Und er hat sich _falsch_ entschieden, Hermione. Er hat Voldemort gewählt. Das Mal auf seinem linken Arm beweist das. Jetzt ist er gefangen und es gibt keinen Weg, wie er sich daraus wieder befreien kann.“ Ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckte als er nach oben fasste, sich mit dem Handrücken schnell wieder das Blut von der Oberlippe wischte und es dabei über sein Gesicht schmierte. „Nicht ohne schwerwiegende Folgen zumindest“, fügte er mit einem tiefen Seufzen hinzu.

„Harry“, sagte sie und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Dies hier war alles so verkorkst und es gab nichts, was sie zu ihm sagen konnte, um ihm die Befangenheit zu nehmen. „Ich höre, was du sagst und ich verstehe, warum du so empfindest, aber du kennst Draco nicht, du kennst den _wahren_ Draco nicht. Die Dinge sind nicht so schwarz und weiß wie sie scheinen. Da ist mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick erkennt.“

„Wirklich?“ Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie mit skeptischem Blick aus schmalen Augen an. Hermione konnte sehen, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. „Wenn das so ist, dann erzähl mir vom _wahren_ Draco Malfoy. Erzähl mir, was ich übersehe. Beweise mir, dass ich falsch liege.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und wartete.

Er versuchte, sie bei Laune zu halten, wie man das mit einem kleinen Kind machen würde, und das schätzte sie gar nicht.

Hermione atmete laut aus, hob den Blick zur Decke und zählte langsam bis zehn. „Das kann ich nicht.“

„Okay“, sagte Harry und nickte, als habe er keine andere Antwort erwartet. „Du hast jetzt also Geheimnisse? Du hast früher nie etwas vor mir geheim gehalten.“

„Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis“, blaffte sie barsch und ballte ihre Fäuste. Was zur Hölle stimmte mit ihm nicht? Das hier wurde mit jeder Sekunde frustrierender. Er verhielt sich lächerlich. Er schnürte ihr mit seinen endlosen Fragen die Luft ab. „Das ist für Draco _sehr_ persönlich und du bist die letzte Person, von der er wollen würde, dass sie davon weiß. Ich hatte gedacht, du würdest das verstehen, wenn man bedenkt, dass auch du es hasst, über persönliche Dinge zu sprechen, und dir in die Hose machen würdest, wenn du herausfändest, dass ich Draco irgendetwas erzählt hätte, was du als privat betrachtest.“

„Hast du das etwa getan?“, fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Hermiones Hände zitterten und sie grub ihre Fingernägel in die Handflächen, so dass der Schmerz aufloderte. Sie überhaupt zu fragen, war so verdammt beleidigend. Das war eine richtig miese Nummer. „Nein“, knurrte sie leise. „Habe ich nicht. Glaub es oder nicht, aber wir sprechen niemals über dich.“

Harry starrte sie mehrere unangenehme Sekunden lang an und die Spannung im Raum nahm zu, bis sie in der Luft um sie herum fast greifbar war. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir einfach nicht glauben. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass, was auch immer er dir erzählt hat, wahr ist.“ Ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckte. „Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass Malfoy dir irgendeine Lügengeschichte aufgetischt hat, die du bereitwillig geglaubt hast, weil deine Gefühle dein Urteilsvermögen beeinflussen.“ Er seufzte und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und sein Stirnrunzeln wurde noch tiefer. „Ist dir je der Gedanke gekommen, dass er sich das alles nur ausgedacht hat, dir gesagt hat, du sollst es für dich behalten, weil er weiß, dass er so einen Keil zwischen uns treibt?“ Er schwieg einen Moment und sah Hermione flehentlich an. „Es ist so offensichtlich, was er tut. Er versucht, dich von deinen Freunden abzuschotten, er möchte dich von allen anderen isolieren, damit du nur noch ihn hast, dem du vertrauen kannst, um dich dann leicht manipulieren zu können und dich dazu zu bringen, alles mitzumachen, was er tut. Herrgott“, presste er hervor. „Warum erkennst du das nicht?“

„Du denkst, er versucht, mich von meinen Freunden abzuschotten?“, fragte Hermione verärgert und lachte humorlos auf. „Ich würde nicht einmal hier stehen und mit dir reden, wenn ich nicht ihm einen Gefallen tun wollte!“, brüllte sie mit einem fast wahnsinnigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Weißt du, was er zu mir gesagt hat, als er den Raum verlassen hat? Er sagte, ich müsse dir verzeihen. ER hat MIR gesagt, dass ich DIR verzeihen muss!“ Sie schwieg einen Moment, um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre Worte aufnehmen zu können und genoss den schockierten Ausdruck, der über Harrys Gesicht lief. „Klingt das nach jemandem, der versucht, mich von meinen Freunden abzuschotten?“

Harry antwortete nicht. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder, ohne dass er ein Wort herausbrachte.

„Tut es das?!“, wollte sie wissen.

„Na ja… Nein… _Doch_ … Ich weiß es nicht!“, brüllte Harry zurück. „Ich kenne seine Motive nicht“, sagte er verächtlich. „Wahrscheinlich -“

„IN GOTTES NAMEN! HÖR AUF! _HÖR. EINFACH. AUF!_ DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG, WAS DU DA REDEST!“, explodierte sie, jetzt vollkommen wütend. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie ertrug es nicht, sich diesen absoluten _Müll_ noch länger anzuhören. Sie hatte es versucht, sie hatte versucht verständnisvoll zu sein, sie hatte versucht, auf Harrys Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen, aber jetzt reichte es. Für einen Moment lang hätte er sie fast dazu gebracht, sich selbst in Frage zu stellen, Draco in Frage zu stellen. Wie _absurd._ Sie hatte schnell die heimtückischen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf gefegt, bevor es ihnen gelänge, sich dort festzusetzen, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie dagewesen waren – ob nun nur flüchtig oder nicht. Und sie hasste sich selbst dafür. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang an Draco gezweifelt hatte, aber wie immer war Harry schonungslos. Das war genau der Grund, warum sie vor allem nicht mit ihm hatte reden wollen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er genau so sein würde. Draco log sie nicht an, das wusste sie zweifellos. Sie glaubte alles, was er ihr über seine Mutter erzählt hatte, alles. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er da redete. Er war nicht dabei gewesen, er hatte nicht gesehen, wie erschüttert Draco gewesen war.

„Du kennst ihn nicht!“ Sie zeigte mit einem Finger anklagend auf ihn. „Ich habe versucht, dir das zu erklären, aber du hast mir nicht zugehört! Das machst du nie, _du hörst nie zu_ , und du ziehst voreilige Schlüsse und stürzt dich übereilt in irgendwelche Situationen und am Ende passiert immer irgendetwas furchtbares.“ Harry schreckte bei dieser Andeutung zurück, er wusste, worauf sie anspielte. _Sirius_. Es war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie und es war nicht in Ordnung von ihr, das zu sagen, absolut nicht in Ordnung, aber er musste in seine Schranken gewiesen werden. „Hör mir _einmal_ zu, Harry. Du liegst vollkommen falsch, du siehst Draco vollkommen falsch! Er ist ein guter Mensch, er wird das Richtige tun. Das weiß ich.“

„Einen Scheiß weißt du!“, sagte er kalt. „Du bist verblendet. Er muss ein verdammt guter Fick sein, denn er hat es geschafft, dich genau dorthin zu bekommen, wo er dich haben wollte – fest um seinen Schwanz gewickelt!“

Hermione biss ihre Zähne fest zusammen und ballte ihre Fäuste. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu schlagen, sie wollte ausholen und ihm ihre Faust direkt gegen den Kiefer schlagen – ein gebrochener Kiefer würde zu seiner gebrochenen Nase passen. Der Drang war so stark, dass es ihr fast den Atem raubte. Gott, die Art und Weise wie er das gesagt hatte, ließ Hermione sich _schmutzig_ und _billig_ fühlen, als wäre sie nichts anderes für Draco als eine Hure, mit der er dann und wann Spaß hatte. Das, was sie mit Draco hatte, war sehr viel mehr als nur Sex, nicht, dass Harry das verstehen würde. Sie wollte ihn anschreien, sie wollte ihn beleidigen, aber sie überlegte es sich anders. „Oh ja, er ist ein guter Fick“, sagte sie im Plauderton und wusste, dass ihn das wütender machen würde, als ihn anzuschreien das jemals tun könnte. „Er befriedigt mich auf jedem Gebiet absolut hervorragend.“

Harrys Gesicht zuckte vor Abscheu und er nickte. „Das hat man mir gesagt.“

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, sie wusste nicht, was er damit meinte. Das war lächerlich. Was taten sie hier überhaupt? Sie benahmen sich gerade richtig kleinkariert und es führte sie nirgendwohin. Sie hatte gewusst, dass genau das passieren würde, und das war vor allem der Grund gewesen, warum sie nicht mit ihm hatte sprechen wollen. Wenn sie so weitermachten, würden sie am Ende etwas sagen, was sie anschließend wirklich bedauern würden.

„Okay, ich werde das hier jetzt beenden, bevor einer von uns etwas sagt, das unsere Freundschaft bis zur Unkenntlichkeit und unwiderruflich zerstört. Wir haben beide furchtbare Dinge gesagt, lass uns es also dabei belassen. Ich bin keine verdammte Idiotin, Harry, auch wenn du das denkst. Ich kenne Draco und ich weiß, was ich tue. Wenn du mir und meinem Urteil nicht vertrauen kannst, dann ist das okay, das ist deine Wahl, aber nichts, was du sagst, wird meine Meinung in Bezug auf Draco ändern. Ich werde das nicht weiter mit dir diskutieren.“ Sie ging zu ihrer Tasche und nahm sie vom Boden hoch.

Harry stieß ein lautes, frustriertes Knurren aus und strich sich mit den Händen grob durch die Haare, dann zog er fest an zwei großen Strähnen, als wolle er sie sich von der Kopfhaut reißen. „Hermione, warte!“ Er packte sie am Arm und wirbelte sie herum, während sie versuchte, zur Tür zu gelangen.

„Was?“ Sie versuchte, ihren Arm loszureißen, aber sein Griff war wie aus Stahl.

„So sollte das nicht laufen.“ Er sah sie mit bittendem Blick an. „Wir hätten diese Sache aus dem Weg schaffen sollen und uns nicht noch weiter voneinander entfernen!“

Sie lachte humorlos. „Na ja, warum gibst du nicht einfach Draco die Schuld an unserer schiefgelaufenen Versöhnung und weist deine Verantwortung dafür von dir – so wie du es die letzten paar Monate immer getan hast. Darin scheinst du ja gut zu sein.“

„Was zur Hölle soll das?“, fragte Harry mit finsterem Blick. „Hermione -“

„ _WAS_?!“, fauchte sie wild und ihre Stimme echote von den Steinwänden wieder.

Harry riss den Kopf überrascht zurück, aber eine Sekunde später bohrte sein Blick sich in ihren und er biss die Zähne zusammen. „ _Gut_ , wenn du es dabei belassen willst, dann soll es so sein!“, zischte er. „Aber lass mich dir noch eine Frage stellen. Wie, glaubst du ernsthaft, wird all das hier enden? Lass uns nur für einen Moment so tun, als habest du recht und Malfoy habe gute Absichten. Lass uns annehmen, er wäre auf unserer Seite, Glaubst du, Voldemort wird ihn einfach gehen lassen?“ Harrys Gesicht war ihrem jetzt so nahe, dass sie den reinen, frischen Duft seines Deos riechen konnte. „Wenn Malfoy nicht auftaucht, wenn er beordert wird – denkst du nicht, dass Voldemort dann nicht die anderen Todesser nach ihm suchen lässt?“

Hermione blinzelte zu ihm auf und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell mit jedem ihrer heftigen Atemzüge.

„Bei all deinem Gerede davon, dass du keine Idiotin bist, ist es verdammt _dumm_ , dass du daran nicht gedacht hast. Denn ich sage dir klipp und klar, Voldemort _würde_ ihn jagen, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel, und er würde niemals aufhören! Überlege doch, was gerade mit seinem Vater passiert! Malfoy wäre keine Ausnahme, er hat genau die gleiche Position. Das Mal auf seinem Arm verhindert, dass er sich an einem Ort verstecken kann. Er wäre immer auf der Flucht, würde von Ort zu Ort reisen. Sie würden ihn bis ans Ende der Welt verfolgen, wenn sie müssten und sie würden nicht aufhören, bis er tot ist, oder bis Voldemort tot ist. Ist das das Leben, das er will?“, fauchte Harry erbarmungslos. „Ist das das Leben, das _du_ willst?“, knurrte er, zog sie an sich und schüttelte sie. „Ihr seid beide Idioten! Ihr werdet beide auf entsetzliche Weise _sterben_. Ihr glaubt vielleicht, ihr wüsstet was ihr tut, aber ihr habt das alles überhaupt nicht durchdacht, nicht wirklich. Ich weiß, dass es leicht ist alles zu vergessen, was dort draußen vorgeht, wenn man sich innerhalb der sicheren Mauern des Schlosses befindet, aber ihr müsst beide den Kopf aus dem Sand ziehen und ernsthaft über all das nachdenken. Denn wenn es wahr ist, was du über Malfoy sagst, dass er kein Todesser sein will, _dass er verkannt wird_ , dann wird der Tag kommen, _und zwar schon bald_ , an dem er eine weitere schwierige Entscheidung treffen muss, und er sollte sich besser richtig entscheiden, denn wenn er das erst einmal getan hat, wird es kein Zurück geben. Das hier ist kein Spiel, _es ist Krieg_ , und ich dachte, gerade du würdest das verstehen.“ Er ließ sie los und trat schwer atmend einen Schritt zurück.

Hermione stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn an. Ihr Körper zitterte als Folge von seinem Ausbruch. Seine Worte überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf, prallten aneinander ab und ließen ihr schwindelig werden. Er hatte wirklich alles auf ihr abgeladen, hatte sich nicht zurückgehalten. Sie sollte aufgebracht sein – sie _war_ aufgebracht – aber vor allem war sie entmutigt. Entmutigt auf eine Weise, die ihr Herz rasen und ihren Körper vor Angst zittern ließ. Letztendlich hatte Harry recht. Alles was er gesagt hatte, war absolut richtig. Sie und Draco hatten dies nicht gründlich durchdacht, ganz und gar nicht. Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, hatten sie kaum darüber gesprochen, abgesehen von der offenen Aussprache, die sie in seinem Schlafsaal gehabt hatten, als er ihr von seinen Aufträgen erzählt hatte, und davon, dass seine Mutter gefangen gehalten wurde. Alles, was sie verabredet hatten, war, dass sie sich gemeinsam etwas überlegen und irgendwie seine Mutter befreien und dann einen Weg finden würden, so dass er seine Aufträge nicht würde erfüllen müssen. Sie hatten nicht nur _nichts_ davon bisher getan – sie hatten immer noch keine Pläne gemacht, geschweige denn darüber gesprochen, wie sie vorgehen wollten -, Hermione hatte außerdem nicht ein Mal darüber nachgedacht, was sie _danach_ tun würden. Wo würde es sie hinführen? Harrys Argument stimmte – Draco konnte sich nicht einfach ihnen anschließen und gegen die Dunkle Seite kämpfen, sein Dunkles Mal verhinderte das. Es machte ihn angreifbar und er würde jeden in seiner Nähe in Gefahr bringen. Das konnten sie sich nicht leisten, was bedeutete, dass er würde fliehen müssen. Würde Hermione mit ihm fliehen wollen? _Wollte_ Draco überhaupt fliehen? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er das täte. Er würde es hassen. Sie konnte sich momentan kein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen, es würde ihr das Herz brechen, wenn sie getrennt wären. Und doch hatte sie sich immer an Harrys Seite kämpfen sehen, auch wenn sie in letzter Zeit so oft aneinandergeraten waren. Sie hatte immer geplant, Harry durch dies hindurch zu helfen, mit was auch immer er brauchte. Konnte sie Harry und Ron einfach verlassen und mit Draco fliehen, wenn es das wäre, was Draco entschied zu tun? … Und hatte Draco all dies vielleicht schon durchdacht und war zum selben Schluss gekommen? Hatte er das vor ihr geheim gehalten? Plante er etwas ohne sie?… Immer mehr Fragen kamen zum Vorschein, eine beunruhigender als die nächste, bis sie an Ort und Stelle unter dem Gewicht von all dem schwankte. Sie schluckte. Ihr war unerträglich übel. Er würde nichts ohne sie planen, _das würde er nicht_ … Oder?

Hermione fühlte das Gewicht ihrer Tasche schwer auf ihrer Schulter als ihr einfiel, was darinnen war, und ihr Herz sank.

Harry packte sie an den Schultern und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, während er besorgt ihr Gesicht betrachtete. Er sah aus, als spüre er ihre Gedanken - jeden einzelnen entsetzlichen Gedanken. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht dazu bringen kann, etwas zu tun, was du nicht tun willst, deshalb versuche ich es gar nicht erst. Du weißt, was ich von all dem halte und das muss reichen.“ Sein Gesicht zuckte entgegen seinen Worten, als würde es nicht reichen, ganz und gar nicht. „Wenn du Malfoy wirklich so viel bedeutest wie du glaubst, dann würde er dich da raus halten. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass du sicher bist und dich von all dem fern halten.“

Eine Träne rann aus Hermiones Augen, dann noch eine und noch eine. Das war genau das, wovor sie Angst hatte.

Sie war vollkommen erschüttert, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen, geschweige denn denken sollte. Es war alles zu viel.

Harry streckte die Hand aus und wischte eine Tränenspur weg. „Es tut mir so leid“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme und klang zutiefst bedauernd. „Es ist eine harte Wahrheit, das weiß ich, aber du musstest sie hören. Ich meinte, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, ich habe dich lieb, Hermione, das werde ich immer. _Ganz egal, was sein wird_.“ In diesem letzten Satz lag so viel Gefühl, so viel Schmerz und Trauer. Und Hermione wusste warum. Sie verstand genau, was er sagte… Ganz egal wie sie sich entschied, ob sie blieb, um an Harrys Seite zu kämpfen oder mit Draco floh, oder was auch immer sein würde, er würde sie immer lieb haben. _Ganz egal, was sein wird_.

Und in diesem Moment schwoll ihr Herz an und zerbrach gleichzeitig in zwei Hälften.

Sie machte einen leisen Laut, irgendetwas zwischen einem Schluchzen und einem Keuchen und sie streckte ihre Arme aus und schlang sie um Harrys Hals, drückte ihn fest und ihr Streit von vorhin war vergessen. „Ich habe dich auch lieb, Harry. Danke!“

Hermione weinte auf dem ganzen Weg zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, während der heftige Regen draußen mit einer Wildheit gegen die Fenster peitschte, die perfekt zu ihrem inneren Aufruhr passte. Es war, als riefe er ihr etwas zu, nähme Anteil an ihrem Herzschmerz und ihrer Verwirrtheit, als würde er von einem unsichtbaren Leuchtfeuer in ihr angezogen.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten lang in dem Klassenraum gestanden und Harry umarmt hatte, hatte sie ihn zu Madame Pomfrey geschickt, damit er sich seine Nase heilen ließ. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, um es selbst zu tun, und wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen, als es eh schon war.

Sie versuchte, nicht zu viel nachzudenken, erlaubte ihren Gefühlen einfach nur, die Oberhand zu übernehmen und ihren Lauf zu lassen, und in diesem Moment fühlte es sich so an, als versuchten diese ihr Äußerstes, um sie zu ersticken. Sie brauchte irgendeine Erlösung, sie musste etwas von dem riesigen Druck loswerden, der sich in ihr bildete, deshalb weinte sie und weinte immer weiter. Im Moment war es das beste und einzige, was sie für sich tun konnte.  
Sie begegnete nicht einer einzigen Seele in den Fluren, weder einer lebenden noch einer toten, was bedeutete, dass es wirklich schon spät sein musste. Sie war froh darüber, denn sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, in welcher Verfassung ihr Gesicht sein musste. Leider war sie keine von denen, die süß aussahen, wenn sie weinten. Oh nein. Sie war eine von denen, deren Augen anschwollen und blutunterlaufen waren, ihre Nase lief und war gleichzeitig verstopft, so dass sie schwer durch den Mund atmete – _definitiv nicht süß_. Und ihre Haut wurde so fleckig, dass es aussah, als habe sie sich irgendeine Infektionskrankheit eingefangen. Alles in allem war sie froh, dass niemand sie sah.

Als sie zehn Minuten später leise ihren Schlafsaal betrat, waren alle Vorhänge vor den Betten vorgezogen und alle schliefen fest. Krummbein lag zusammengerollt am Fußende ihres Bettes und seine Ohren zuckten leicht, während er fest träumte.

Hermione beneidete ihn in diesem Augenblick dafür, dass er sich um nichts in der Welt kümmerte, außer darum, wo sein nächster Schlafplatz sein würde oder wo er als nächstes auf die Jagd gehen könnte.

Sie schniefte und wischte sich grob über die Augen, dann zog sie sich schnell ihre Schuluniform aus und einen sauberen, warmen Flanell-Schlafanzug an.

Sie warf ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett und kletterte auf die große, gemütliche Matratze, zog die Vorhänge hinter sich zu und schloss sich und Krummbein so in dem engen Raum ihres Himmelbettes ein. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Seitenfach ihrer Tasche, wobei sie darauf achtete, die Tasche nicht genau _anzusehen_ – sie konnte den Tatsachen jetzt gerade nicht ins Auge sehen – dann warf sie schnell einen Schallschutzzauber, weil sie niemanden ihrer Zimmerkameradinnen stören wollte. Oder besser gesagt, sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand von ihnen ihr Fragen stellte, weil er sie weinen hörte.

Sie saß vollkommen still in der Mitte ihres Bettes und erlaubte der Stille des Schlafraumes, sie zu umfangen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Pochen ihres Herzens und zählte die Schläge, während sie tief ein- und ausatmete und verzweifelt versuchte, ihre zerrissenen Nerven zu beruhigen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Tasche, sah aber sofort wieder weg.

 _Mist_. Sie schaffte es nicht. _Sie schaffte es nicht._

Sie seufzte tief und rieb sich die Stirn. Sie war frustriert über sich selbst. Dem aus dem Weg zu gehen, half ihr überhaupt nicht weiter. Sie musste herausfinden was passierte und _warum._

Sie fühlte sich vollkommen überfordert und verspürte plötzlich den überwältigenden Drang, zu Draco zu gehen, sich in die Schlafräume der Slytherins und in seine Arme zu schleichen. Sie wollte, dass er sie umfing, sie wollte sich auf _seinen_ Herzschlag konzentrieren, nicht auf ihren eigenen. Nur Draco konnte sie jetzt beruhigen, nur er konnte ihr das Gefühl geben, sicher und beschützt zu sein. Er könnte sie beruhigen, ihr sagen, dass er nichts vor ihr verheimlichte, dass er nichts hinter ihrem Rücken plante. Nein, das würde er nicht tun. All das spielte sich einfach nur in ihrem Kopf ab, ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt. Sie war gestresst und es war normal, sich besorgt und unsicher zu fühlen. Er könnte dafür sorgen, dass sie sich entspannte, er könnte sie sich besser fühlen lassen. Sie wollte heute Nacht nicht allein sein, sie wollte nicht allein mit ihren Gedanken und der Last in ihrer Tasche sein, die ihre dringende Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Wenn sie das Passwort zu den Slytherin-Schlafräumen wüsste, würde sie sofort loslaufen.

Krummbein stand von seinem Schlafplatz auf als spüre er ihre Angst und streckte ausgiebig seine Beine und seinen Rücken, bevor er laut schnurrend auf sie zu spazierte. Er stieß seinen Kopf gegen ihre Hand und sah sie an, während er langsam blinzelte.

„Hallo, mein Junge“, gurrte Hermione mit einem leisen Schluchzen, dann kraulte sie seine Lieblingsstelle hinter seinen Ohren und ließ ihre Hand sanft über seinen Rücken gleiten.

Krummbein schnurrte noch lauter und krümmte seinen Rücken. Sein Schwanz zuckte hin und her und er kletterte auf ihren Schoß und rollte sich in dem kleinen Nest zusammen, das ihre Beine im Schneidersitz schufen.

Sein warmes Gewicht war ein willkommener Trost und sie fuhr fort, ihn zu streicheln. Er legte den Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkel und sah sie besorgt an, oder zumindest so besorgt, wie ein Halb-Kniesel eben gucken konnte. Gott, sie musste wirklich bedauernswert aussehen. Er benahm sich selten so, machte eher sein eigenes Ding. Doch sie schätzte es und würde sich von ihm jede Aufmerksamkeit geben lassen, die er bereit war zu geben.

Nachdem sie es noch einige weitere Minuten herausgezögert hatte, warf Hermione einen erneuten Blick auf ihre Tasche.

 _Gut. Genug jetzt_.

Sie griff nach der Tasche und zog sie mit mehr Gewalt zu sich heran, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

Sie grub ihre Hand hinein, wühlte darin herum und schob alle möglichen Dinge beiseite, bis sie fand, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Sie wusste schon bevor sie es herausgezogen hatte, dass es das richtige Buch war, sie erkannte die Beschaffenheit des abgenutzten Leders an ihren Fingerspitzen.

Sie holte es heraus und hielt es fest in der Hand, während sie ängstlich darauf starrte. In goldenen geprägten Buchstaben stand zu lesen:

_Die Magie prophetischen Schmuckes von Ernie Trout_

Hermione hatte das Buch tief verborgen in der Bibliothek entdeckt, es war definitiv ein merkwürdiges Buch für eine Schulbibliothek, aber sie war in all den Jahren, seit sie in Hogwarts war, schon auf eigenartigere Lektüre gestoßen. Es war nur ein dünnes Buch, sie hatte es bereits mehrere Male ganz durchgelesen, aber unglücklicherweise war es ihr nicht möglich gewesen, irgendwelche Informationen darüber herauszubekommen, wie die Kette funktionierte. Es stand nichts darüber geschrieben, wie die Magie funktionierte und wie die Prophezeiung entstand. Alles, was sie fand, waren einige Passagen darüber, welche Sprüche und Zauber meistens verwendet wurden und eine Liste von Diamanten, die erwiesenermaßen am effektivsten Magie an sich binden ließen.

Hermione glaubte nicht, dass ihre Kette auch nur in Ansätzen etwas mit den Sprüchen und Zaubern zu tun hatte, auf die sich das Buch bezog. Es war darin die Rede von Wettervorhersagen, Vorhersagen über Krankheiten und das Aufspüren böser Absichten – alles banale Dinge. Nichts, was sich auf Liebe oder Beziehungen bezog. Sie wusste, dass ihr Kette extrem alt war, es war ein Malfoy-Familienerbstück, und als solches war es nicht einfach, Informationen darüber zu finden. Sie würde wetten, dass alle Zauber, die auf ihre Halskette angewendet worden waren, schon vor Jahrhunderten verboten worden waren. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte strenge Regeln in Bezug auf Prophezeiungen, besonders, wenn es um Liebe, Leben und Tod ging. Alles musste vom Ministerium begutachtet werden und alle Prophezeiungen mussten in der Halle der Prophezeiungen durch die Mysteriumsabteilung gelagert oder registriert werden. So war es jetzt seit hunderten von Jahren und das auch aus gutem Grund. Es war nicht notwendigerweise etwas Gutes, die Zukunft prophezeit zu bekommen – tatsächlich endete es im überwiegenden Teil der Fälle tragisch. So manch eine Hexe und so manch ein Zauberer waren wegen einer Prophezeiung wahnsinnig geworden.

Hermione konnte das nachvollziehen, sie fühlte sich, als wäre auch sie auf dem Weg dorthin. Es ließ sie außerdem an Harrys Prophezeiung denken, und daran, wie er sich damit fühlen musste. Er hatte es kaum erwähnt, aber es musste ihn innerlich auffressen.

Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihre Zeit verschwendete. Sie vermutete, dass der einzige Ort, an dem sie irgendwelche richtigen Antworten in Bezug auf ihre Halskette fände, die Bibliothek im Haus der Malfoys sei, und es war nicht so, als könne sie einen kurzen Abstecher dorthin machen und nachsehen, vielleicht einige Bücher leihen und wenn sie schon einmal da war, Voldemort kurz Hallo sagen.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte heftig, womit sie den armen Krummbein fast zu Tode erschreckte. Er jaulte unglücklich, flitzte über das Bett und verschwand durch die Vorhänge.

„Tut mir leid“, zischte sie ihm hinterher und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

Hermione sah wieder auf das Buch, starrte es konzentriert an und versuchte, den Mut aufzubringen, um zu tun, was notwendig war. Sie atmete mehrfach tief ein, dann neigte sie es so, dass der Buchrücken oben war und schüttelte es, bis ein altes, gelbes Heftchen hinausfiel.

Hermione schluckte schwer und hielt den Blick fest auf das zerschlissene Pergament gerichtet. Wie konnte etwas so kleines so große Qualen verursachen?  
Sie warf das nutzlose Buch über Prophezeiungen zur Seite und leckte sich über ihre trockenen Lippen.

Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie Draco das alte Heft, das in dem Buch gesteckt hatte, hatte übersehen können. Er hatte direkt über sie gebeugt gestanden, als er sie gefragt hatte, was sie da las. Er war so höflich gewesen, sie nicht zu drängen, aber wenn er gesehen hätte, was sie _wirklich_ belastete – nicht Arithmantik, sondern das alte Pergament, das zu dem Familienerbstück gehörte, das er ihr geschenkt hatte – dann wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen, das Thema fallen zu lassen.

Sie hatten immer noch kein Wort über die Prophezeiung miteinander gesprochen. Keiner von ihnen hatte das Thema aufgegriffen. Vielleicht dachte Draco, sie habe es noch nicht gelesen? Oder vielleicht dachte er, sie verstünde nicht, was es war. Ehrlich gesagt hätte sie das auch nicht, nicht wirklich, wenn Blaise ihr nicht geholfen hätte, aber das konnte Draco nicht wissen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie mit seinem besten Freund über die Kette gesprochen hatte. Warum also hatte er das Thema nicht angesprochen? Wartete er darauf, dass sie das tat? Glaubte er nicht an die Prophezeiung? Vielleicht wusste er etwas, das sie nicht wusste? Er hatte sicher alles gelesen, was sich auf die Kette bezog. Vielleicht hielt er es für Quatsch? Blaise hatte allerdings gesagt, dass alles, was in der Bibliothek der Malfoys über die Kette dokumentiert war, besagte, dass die Prophezeiungen bei allen vorherigen Besitzern ziemlich genau gewesen waren.

„ _Mist_ “, murmelte sie laut und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, sie hatte den ganzen Tag wieder und wieder über all das nachgedacht, und es war verdammt erschöpfend.

Sie wollte es nicht noch länger hinauszögern, als sie das sowieso schon getan hatte, also nahm sie das Heft mit zitternden Händen und öffnete die erste Seite.

„Oh Gott“, hauchte sie und die Panik ergriff augenblicklich Besitz von ihr, als ihre Augen die geschwungene Handschrift überflogen, die über die Seite gekritzelt war.

Sie hatte sich verändert. Die Prophezeiung hatte sich verändert. _Schon wieder_.

Hermione wachte um fünf Uhr am nächsten Morgen auf, nachdem sie nur eine Stunde unruhig geschlafen hatte.

Das Heft lag immer noch geöffnet auf ihrer Brust und sie hob es hoch und warf blinzelnd einen Blick aus trüben müden Augen auf die Schrift.

Sie war nicht überrascht, als sie feststellte, dass sie sich schon wieder verändert hatte. Im Verlaufe der Nacht hatte sie sich fast ein Dutzend Male verändert… oder vielleicht eher zwei Dutzend Male? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Sie hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen und kurz danach auch aufgehört zu lesen.

Was hatte das auch für einen Sinn?

Die selbe Prophezeiung erschien nie ein zweites Mal, und da sie sich so regelmäßig veränderte, hatte sie schnell gemerkt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich über jede Kleinigkeit aufzuregen, die dort geschrieben stand. Die meisten der Prophezeiungen waren ähnlich gewesen, abgesehen von ein oder zweien, über die sie lieber nicht nachdenken wollte. Sie spielten auf eine schwierige Entscheidung an, die getroffen werden musste, und unvorstellbare Risiken, die möglicherweise eingegangen werden müssten. Eine immer gleichbleibende Botschaft in allen Prophezeiungen war gewesen, dass zwei deutliche Wege vor ihnen lagen, es aber keine Gewissheit gab, welcher von beiden am Ende eingeschlagen werden würde. Es würde aber bald entschieden, die Wege _waren da_. _Direkt vor ihnen_. Welchen würden sie wählen? Das war eine weitere Konstante.

_Welchen Weg werdet ihr wählen? Links oder rechts?_   
_Schaut sie euch an. Sie sind in Reichweite._

Das alles war wie ein kranker Scherz. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welches die beiden Wege waren, geschweige denn, wohin diese sie und Draco führen würden. Wollte sie es überhaupt wissen? Seit der ersten Prophezeiung war nie wieder die Rede davon gewesen, dass sie vielleicht Jahre getrennt sein würden, was eine Erleichterung war, aber von _schwierigen Entscheidungen_ und _unvorstellbaren Risiken_ zu lesen, ließ sie sich noch beklommener als zuvor fühlen. Es gefiel ihr nicht, keine Gewissheit zu haben. Sie mochte das Gefühl nicht, dass ihr Glück an einem hauchdünnen Faden zwar vor ihr hing, aber doch so, dass sie ihn gerade nicht erreichen konnte und dass alles von einer einzigen Entscheidung abhing. Genau so war es. Deshalb spielte die Prophezeiung vollkommen verrückt und sprang von einer zur nächsten. Blaise hatte gesagt, dass sie sich leicht veränderte, je nachdem, welche Entscheidungen sie und Draco trafen. Die Prophezeiung war _verwirrt_ , und das nicht ihretwegen, das wurde ihr jetzt klar, denn sie hatte ihre Meinung nicht geändert… Es lag an Draco. Er war derjenige, der dies verursachte. Er war derjenige, der Hintergedanken hatte und letztlich würde er es sein, der die schwierige Entscheidung zu treffen hatte.

Aus mehr als einem Grund drehte sich ihr der Magen um und ihr Herz raste. Aber das, womit sie am meisten kämpfte, war, dass sie die Kontrolle verloren hatte. _Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über dies_. Letztendlich war es nicht ihre Entscheidung. Es war _seine_. Und das war das Schlimmste von allem.

Sie würde sich nichts vormachen – sie war wütend und verletzt. Warum hatte Draco sie nicht in diese Entscheidung einbezogen? Er hätte es ihr gestern Abend sagen können, wenn er irgendwelche Zweifel oder neue Pläne hatte…

Auch wenn sie diese Gedanken hatte, war da eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die sie eine Heuchlerin nannte. Hatte sie nicht vor ihm verborgen, dass die Prophezeiung sich veränderte? Sie konnte es ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass er Dinge vor ihr verheimlichte, wenn sie dasselbe tat. Wenn sie ihm einfach von der Prophezeiung erzählt hätte, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich ihr gegenüber geöffnet. Sie allein war Schuld. Und außerdem hatte er ihr vielleicht bisher einfach nichts erzählt, weil er sich nicht entschieden hatte. Vielleicht versuchte er, das alles zunächst gründlich zu durchdenken, bevor er ihr einen Plan präsentierte, oder was auch immer es war. Das würde zu ihm passen, er würde sie nicht unnötigerweise aufregen wollen. Er würde keinen Wirbel veranstalten wollen, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, was er am Ende tun würde.

 _Mist_. Ihre Gedanken galoppierten wieder mit ihr davon.

Sie musste mit Draco sprechen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, das alles zu klären, war, mit ihm zu sprechen und die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Nichts mehr, was sie einander verschwiegen. Keine Geheimnisse mehr.

Mit dieser Entscheidung sprang sie aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer, in der Hoffnung, eine Dusche würde ihr etwas dringend benötigtes Leben einhauchen.

Es war wie verflucht, denn als Hermione es schließlich geschafft hatte, zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu kommen, war Draco nirgendwo zu entdecken. Und als ihr klar wurde, dass er auch nicht unter den letzten Nachzüglern war, riss sie Ron fast den Kopf ab.

„Kannst du mal aufhören so zu kauen? Das ist ekelhaft!“, fauchte sie in Richtung des Rotschopfes.

Ron hörte augenblicklich auf zu kauen und starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Verflucht noch mal, was ist dir den über die Leber gelaufen? Du sprichst wochenlang nicht mit mir und dann ist das das erste, was aus deinem Mund kommt? Sehr charmant.“

Hermione verdrehte die Augen so sehr zur Decke, dass sie sich dabei fast einen Augenmuskel zerrte. Sie überlegte kurz, ihm genau zu erklären, was ihr über die Leber gelaufen war, neugierig darauf, wie er reagieren würde. Sie fühlte sich ungewohnt rebellisch. Sie wollte irgendeinen Schaden anrichten, eine Riesenszene machen. Vielleicht könnte das sie von der puren Hilflosigkeit ablenken, die sie momentan empfand.

Schließlich entschied sie sich dagegen. „Ich hasse es einfach, zu sehen und zu hören wie du dein Frühstück im Mund herumschiebst. Wenn du ihn vielleicht schließen und versuchen könntest, wie eine zivilisierte Person zu essen, würde ich dich nicht die ganze Zeit anblaffen müssen. Du isst, als wärst du von einer Schweinehorde aufgezogen worden!“

Ron schnaubte höhnisch über diese Beleidigung und sah dabei extrem gekränkt aus. Dann riss er die Augen auf und begann wild mit den Händen zu fuchteln, während undefinierbare Laute aus seinem Mund kamen.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Nasenflügel bebten vor Abscheu. „Genau davon spreche ich“, mokierte sie sich. „Ich verstehe nicht ein Wort von dem, was du versuchst zu sagen, Ronald. Ich weigere mich, weiter mit dir zu diskutieren, bevor du nicht aufgegessen hast.“

Erst als seine Gesicht eine merkwürdige blaue Farbe annahm, wurde ihr klar, dass er nicht versuchte, mit ihr zu streiten, sondern dass er sich verschluckt hatte.

Gut, das hatte er davon, mit vollem Mund zu sprechen. Sollte es ihm eine Lehre sein.

Ron würgte laut und Hermione seufzte ungeduldig und verdrehte die Augen.

Als er bemerkte, was vor sich ging, ließ Harry sein Messer und seine Gabel mit einem lauten Scheppern fallen und begann, dem Rotschopf heftig gegen den Rücken zu schlagen, während er ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

Normalerweise hätte Harry über sie beide gelacht. Er hatte Hermiones und Rons belanglose Streitereien immer amüsant gefunden, und dass Ron sich verschluckt hatte, hätte er besonders lustig gefunden, aber dieses Mal lachte er nicht.

Hermione starrte ihn an und nagte unruhig an der Ecke ihres Daumennagels. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Nase von Madam Pomfrey vollständig geheilt worden war. Es gab keinen Hinweis auf das, was in der Nacht zuvor geschehen war. _Gott sei Dank_.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermione?“, fragte er und beäugte sie aufmerksam. Es war nicht die gewöhnliche, belanglose Frage, für die jeder in der unmittelbaren Umgebung sie hielt, sie war viel tiefgründiger als das. Was nicht überraschend war, in Anbetracht des Gesprächs, das sie in der vergangenen Nacht geführt hatten und der Weise, wie sie auseinander gegangen waren. Sie war ein absolutes Wrack gewesen.

Hermione nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund und ihre Schultern sanken angesichts des schrecklichen Gewichts der Sorge und Unsicherheit. _Nein, es ist nicht alles in Ordnung. Ganz im Gegenteil_. Gott, sie wünschte, sie könnte ihm erzählen, was wirklich los war. Sie brauchte ihren Freund, sie brauchte jemanden zum Reden. Aber nichts hatte sich seit letzter Nacht verändert, trotz all dem, was er darüber gesagt hatte, sie zu nichts zu zwingen und sie ihre eigene Entscheidung treffen zu lassen – war das nicht ironisch? Denn wie sich herausgestellt hatte, lag die Entscheidung nicht einmal bei ihr.

Als wolle er sie in ihrer inneren Qual verspotten, hustete Ron plötzlich das Stück Würstchen hervor, und es schleuderte quer über den Tisch und traf sie mitten auf der Stirn.

Hermione atmete keuchend ein, dann hob sie langsam den Kopf und funkelte ihn vollkommen angewidert an.

„Ups“, krächzte er und versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen, während um sie herum leises Kichern zu hören war. „Tut mir leid, Mione.“

Hermione beschloss, sich jeden Kommentar zu verkneifen, warf ihre Haare nach hinten, wandte sich ab und beschäftigte sich damit, sich eine dampfend heiße Tasse Tee einzuschenken. Als sie wieder hoch sah, bemerkte sie, dass Harry sie immer noch anstarrte, die grünen Augen fest auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, und mit tief besorgter Miene.

„Es geht mir _gut_ , Harry“, seufzte sie ungeduldig. „Ich bin nur müde. Jetzt esst auf“, befahl sie in ihrem üblichen rechthaberischen Tonfall, an den die beiden gewöhnt waren, bevor sie einen vorsichtigen Schluck von ihrem Tee nahm. „Der Unterricht fängt bald an und ihr wollt nicht zu spät kommen.“

Seine Lippen zuckten, wahrscheinlich genoss er die Normalität daran, dass Hermione sie herumkommandierte, und er hob die Hand, um zu salutieren. „Aye, aye, Captain.“

Während Harry und Ron sich wieder mit ihrem Frühstück beschäftigten und über die Flugfähigkeiten des neuen Spieler der Chudley Canons diskutierten, warf Hermione einen Blick hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch und überprüfte ihn schnell mehrere Male.

Draco war immer noch nicht da.

_Wo war er?_

Sie erblickte Blaise und Theo, die an einem ruhigen Abschnitt des Tisches dicht zusammen saßen, weit weg von allen anderen, und runzelte die Stirn tief. Das war merkwürdig. Sie saßen nie auf diese Weise allein. Was machten sie da? Worüber sprachen sie?

Blaise sah… wütend aus, was seltsam war, denn er wurde nie wütend, _über nichts_.

Sie starrte sie konzentriert an und wurde immer beunruhigter, je länger sie das tat. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, worüber sie sich unterhielten, aber was immer es auch war, das Gespräch wurde immer hitziger.

Plötzlich stand Blaise auf, sein Gesicht zuckte vor Wut und er biss die Zähne zusammen, während er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen. Er kam allerdings nicht weit, denn Theo zog ihn mit so viel Kraft wieder hinunter auf seinen Platz, dass mehrere Leute sich umdrehten, um zu sehen, was los war.

Hermione schluckte schwer und beobachtete, wie Theo sich so dicht zu Blaise beugte, dass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten, während er irgendetwas fauchte, das nur die beiden hören konnten. Nach einer Weile schob Blaise den anderen Slytherin weg, so dass dieser fast rückwärts von der Bank fiel und wandte sich mit grimmiger Miene wieder seinem unangerührten Frühstück zu.

Im nächsten Moment sah Blaise auf und sein dunkler unergründlicher Blick begegnete dem von Hermione auf der weiten Fläche der Großen Halle.

Auch wenn sie nicht verstand, was sie in seinen Augen sah, gefiel es ihr nicht. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Nicht die pure Wildheit darin und auch nicht die Art, wie sein Blick sie festnagelte und es ihr unmöglich machte, den Blick abzuwenden.

Draco ließ sich für den ganzen Rest des Tages nicht blicken. Sie hatten nur ein Fach zusammen, Alte Runen, aber er tauchte nicht im Unterricht auf. Später fand sie nach gründlichen Nachforschungen heraus, dass er an diesem Tag in _keinem_ seiner Unterrichte aufgetaucht war. Und er war auch nicht zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle gewesen.

_Wo zur Hölle war er?_

Sie versuchte zahlreiche Male an diesem Tag, Blaise in die Enge zu treiben, aber er schaffte es jedes Mal, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hatte sie gesehen, dessen war sie sich sicher, was die möglichen Gründe dafür, dass er ihr auswich, noch besorgniserregender machte.

Es hatte mit Draco zu tun, so viel stand fest. Offensichtlich wollte Blaise nicht, dass sie ihn darüber ausfragte, wo Draco war. Was auch immer mit diesem ärgerlich schwer erreichbaren Slytherin los war, es war nichts Gutes. So wie Blaise aussah – _gestresst, wütend, besorgt_ – war es ganz und gar nichts Gutes.

Sie überprüfte wie besessen das Heftchen, um zu kontrollieren, ob die Prophezeiung sich beruhigt hatte, um nachzusehen, ob Draco seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, aber sie brachte immer noch denselben Mist hervor… zumindest bis sie abends auf dem Weg zum Abendessen in der Große Halle nachsah.

**Die Entscheidung liegt bei euch,**   
**aber nicht mehr lange.**   
**Er wird sie euch abnehmen**   
**und euch keine Zeit zum Nachdenken lassen.**

Die Worte sprangen ihr entgegen, verspotteten und verhöhnten sie.

Er? Wer war er? War damit Voldemort gemeint?

Warum würde die Entscheidung nicht länger bei Draco liegen?

Und wie viel Zeit genau entsprach _nicht mehr lange_? Einem Monat? Einer Woche? Einigen Tagen?

Hermione blieb wie angewurzelt mitten im Flur stehen. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild und ließ sie sich schwindelig und benommen fühlen.

Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass es auf einmal eine zeitliche Begrenzung gab – und noch dazu eine so vage. Was hatte sich verändert? Wenn sich herausstellte, dass sie nur noch wenige Tage hatten, dann waren sie am Ende. Wie sollten sie in nur wenigen Tagen eine Lösung für all das finden? Dies war keine einfache Entscheidung. Sie war _riesig_. Es ging um Dracos Leben. Um das Leben seiner Mutter. Und noch andere waren in Gefahr. Wenn sie dies nicht absolut richtig machten, wenn sie nicht jedes kleinste Detail durchdachten… _Mist_. Sie wollte an die Auswirkungen nicht einmal denken.

Hermione ließ die enorme Tragweite von all dem über sich hinwegfegen. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, fühlte sie sich hilfloser.

Andere Schüler liefen ihr in den Rücken, ließen sie in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung stolpern, während sie ins Leere starrte und sich fragte, was zur Hölle sie als nächstes tun sollte.

Ganz egal wie sehr sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, sich selbst einzureden dass sie überreagierte, sie konnte das mulmige Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, dass irgendetwas entsetzliches passieren würde.

War das nur ihre Angst, die sie übermannte? Oder sollte sie der Vorahnung, die ihr über den Rücken kroch, Beachtung schenken. Sie wusste es einfach nicht.

Der Flur war voll von fröhlichem Trubel. Schüler allen Alters sprachen und scherzten miteinander und füllten die Luft mit Ausrufen der Freude und schallendem Gelächter. Das löste in ihr den Wunsch aus zu schreien. Sie wollte den Kopf zurückwerfen und aus vollem Hals schreien, bis ihr die Stimme versagte und ihr Hals rau vor Überanspruchung wurde.

Wie konnten alle anderen so fröhlich sein, während sie innerlich zerbrach? Das schien nicht fair, _es war nicht fair_.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und widerstand dem albernen und absurden Drang zu schreien und stopfte das Heftchen zurück in ihre Tasche. Sie schwor sich, dass sie keinen Blick mehr darauf werfen würde, bevor sie nicht zumindest mit Draco gesprochen hatte.

Sie musste ihn finden, _jetzt_. Denk nach. Wo konnte er sein? Wen könnte sie bitten, in den Schlafräumen der Slytherins nachzusehen? Blaises Handeln heute hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er ihr nicht helfen würde, aber vielleicht würde Theo das tun? Oder vielleicht könnte sie einfach…

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke… _Natürlich_! Warum hatte sie nicht früher daran gedacht?

Hermione sah sich mit hektischen Blicken im Flur um.

Wo war Harry? Sie brauchte Harry.

_Ron!_

Hermione erblickte Ron, der direkt vor dem Eingang zur Großen Halle mit Lavender Brown sprach. Sie dachte, die beiden hätten sich getrennt, aber so wie es aussah, lief da wieder was.

„Ron“, keuchte sie und blieb abrupt neben ihm stehen.

Lavender sah Hermione von oben bis unten an und ein Ausdruck der Verachtung überdeckte ihre Züge.

„Hermione!“ Ron lächelte etwas zu breit, um überzeugend zu wirken, und sein Blick flackerte unbehaglich zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her.

„Was willst du?“, zischte Lavender und verschränkte die Arme über ihrer Brust. „Kannst du nicht sehen, dass wir uns unterhalten? Geh und belästige jemanden anderen, es ist Ron egal, was du zu sagen hast. Du hast ihn wochenlang ignoriert. Denk nicht, du kannst dich zurück in sein Leben drängen, wann immer dir danach ist.“

Das letzte Bisschen Kontrolle, das Hermione verzweifelt zu behalten versucht hatte, zerplatzte plötzlich und in einer erstaunlichen Zurschaustellung ihrer Wut wandte sie sich an ihre Zimmerkameradin. „Halt`s Maul du dumme _Schlampe_!“, kreischte sie Lavender direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich bin dich und deine ungerechtfertigte Haltung mir gegenüber so dermaßen leid. Das ist alles nicht mehr lustig. Lass mich eines mehr als klar stellen: Ich mag Ron nicht, verdammt noch mal – nicht auf die Art, die du denkst – das habe ich nie _und das werde ich nie_. Darum geht es doch, oder? Du denkst, ich bin eifersüchtig auf dich. Du denkst, ich versuche mich zwischen euch zu drängen. Nun, das tue ich nicht. Es könnte mir nicht egaler sein, wen Ron fickt, selbst wenn es die größte Schlampe ist, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Ich bin ein Teil von Rons Leben, ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht, also lerne damit klarzukommen oder verpiss dich!“

Lavender starrte Hermione mit offenem Mund an, als könne sie kaum glauben, was gerade geschehen war.

Auch Hermione konnte es kaum glauben. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was über sie gekommen war und doch hielt sie der Situation stand und weigerte sich, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Sie starrte Lavender fest in die Augen als fordere sie sie heraus, zu kontern.

Lavender trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und verengte die Augen gefährlich zu Schlitzen. „Es wird dir noch leid tun, was du gerade gesagt hast“, sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Hermione grinste. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich das, aber nur zu, teste es aus. Ich bin immer für einen Versuch zu haben.“

Lavender sah aus, als wäre sie bereit, Hermione die Haare von der Kopfhaut zu ziehen, aber nach einigen Augenblicken trat sie zurück und richtete ihren Zorn auf Ron. „Danke, dass du mich unterstützt, du _Arschloch_. Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns?“ Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und stürmte in die Große Halle.

Ron sah ihr nach und haspelte unzusammenhängende Dinge hervor, die Augen tellergroß aufgerissen. Er machte einen Schritt ihr nach, blieb dann aber stehen und schien es sich scheinbar anders zu überlegen. Er grub seine Hände in seine Haare und zog daran, während er sich zu Hermione umdrehte. „Herrgott! Was zur Hölle war das?!“, rief er mit einer Stimme, die eine Spur höher war als normal.

Hermione schnaubte und stemmte unbewusst ihre Hände gegen die Hüften. „Machst du Witze?“, fragte sie. „Es hat sich seit langer Zeit abgezeichnet, dass das kommen musste, und das weißt du. Aber egal“, sie wischte es mit der Hand beiseite, als wäre nichts weiter passiert, als wäre es unerheblich, was es, im Licht von allem anderen betrachtet, _tatsächlich_ auch war. „Wo ist Harry?“

Leider schien Ron das anders zu sehen. „Du… du… _du_ “, stotterte er wütend. „Du bist unglaublich! Verdammt, was ist los mit dir, Hermione?“, zischte er und sein Gesicht war leuchtend rot vor Zorn. „Du machst hier eine Riesenszene mit Lavender – alles nur, weil du wissen willst, wo Harry ist?“, fragte er ungläubig. „Ich weiß, dass sie manchmal schwierig ist, aber musstest du sie Schlampe nennen? Und nicht einfach Schlampe, sondern die größte Schlampe, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat?“ Er schwieg einen Moment und starrte sie fassungslos an. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht mehr. Du verhältst dich jetzt seit Monaten merkwürdig und es wird einfach immer schlimmer. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, aber du solltest es ganz dringend auf die Reihe kriegen!“ Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt davon, ohne ihr eine Chance zu geben, zu antworten.

 _Mist_. Hermione schloss ihre Augen und seufzte tief. Okay, das hätte nicht passieren sollen. Sie bedauerte es nicht, Lavender in ihre Schranken gewiesen zu haben, aber sie bedauerte ihre Äußerungen. Das hätte sie definitiv besser hinbekommen können. Und vor allem hatte sie nicht gewollt, dass die Kluft zwischen Ron und ihr noch größer wurde. Unglücklicherweise schien das alles zu sein, was sie in letzter Zeit tat – ihre Freunde immer weiter und weiter von sich wegzuschieben.

Sie würde es wieder geradebiegen. Irgendwie würde sie alles geradebiegen… Sogar bei dem Gedanken, machte sich dieses schreckliche Gefühl wieder in ihrem Magen breit. Was, wenn sie dazu keine Möglichkeit mehr bekam? Alles war so unsicher – Draco, Harry, Ron, ihre Zukunft, an wessen Seite sie in diesem Krieg stand. Nichts war gewiss.

Gott, sie durfte sich jetzt nicht näher damit befassen. Wenn sie das alles heil durchstehen wollte, musste sie die Dinge Stück für Stück angehen.

Mit diesem Entschluss öffnete Hermione die Augen und drehte sich um, um zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen und dort auf Harry zu warten, blieb dann aber wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Hallo“, begrüßte Ginny sie und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln.

„Hallo!“ Hermione versuchte, das Lächeln zu erwidern, aber es misslang. „Ähm… Seit wann stehst du da schon?“

Ginny drückte sich von der Wand ab und presste mitfühlend ihre Lippen zusammen. „Lange genug.“

Hermione nickte und wandte den Blick ab. Sie fühlte sich wie der letzte Schuft. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, aber ihr kam nichts sinnvolles in den Sinn. Warum fühlte sich dies so merkwürdig an?

_… Weil du dich ihrem Bruder gegenüber gerade wie ein Arsch benommen hast?_

_… Weil du gefühlt seit Monaten nicht mit ihr gesprochen hast?_

_… Weil du keine Ahnung hast, wie sie dir gegenüber empfindet?_

_… Weil du praktisch keinen Anteil an ihrem Leben hattest, seit du angefangen hast, Draco zu treffen?_

„Ich war gerade mit Harry zusammen“, sagte Ginny und rettete sie liebenswerter Weise damit. „Er ist auf dem Weg in Dumbledores Büro. Er hat heute Abend eine weitere Unterrichtsstunde bei ihm. Wenn du dich beeilst, erwischst du ihn vielleicht noch.“

Hermione starrte die jüngste Weasley an. Warum erzählte Ginny ihr das? Warum war sie so nett? Hermione verdiente es nicht. Und doch begann trotz allem Hoffnung in ihrer Brust zu erblühen und das Gefühl der Dringlichkeit, das sie vor ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Ron und Lavender verspürt hatte, war plötzlich wieder da.

„Du beeilst dich besser“, wiederholte Ginny und schob sich die Haare hinter das Ohr.

Hermione zögerte, sie konnte nicht gehen, ohne zumindest irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie war eine furchtbare Freundin gewesen, und doch hielt Ginny es ihr anscheinend nicht vor. „Gin...“ Sie räusperte sich und schluckte schwer, die Hände fest umklammert. „Ich -“

„Ist schon okay, Hermione“, unterbrach diese sie lächelnd. „Wir können später darüber sprechen. Wir haben eine Menge aufzuholen, aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür. _Geh_ jetzt.“ Sie schob Hermione sanft in Richtung der Großen Marmortreppe. „Du musst dich beeilen.“

Hermione nahm Ginnys Hand und drückte sie, dankte ihr still und eilte dann die Treppe hinauf.

Als sie in dem Flur angekommen war, in dem Dumbledores Turm lag, fühlte sie sich, als würde sie sterben. Sie hatte ernsthaft das Gefühl, augenblicklich umzukippen. Ihre Lungen brannten und ihr Hals schmerzte und sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Herz jeden Moment versagen würde. Es war mit Sicherheit gefährlich, wie schnell und heftig es schlug.

Sie erblickte Harry am Ende des Flures, der Wasserspeier, der die Treppe hinauf zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte, glitt beiseite, um ihn vorbei zu lassen.

„ _H-Harry_!“, keuchte sie und griff Halt suchend nach der Wand, aber es war vergebens, er konnte sie nicht hören. Bevor sie es richtig realisiert hatte, war er auf der Treppe verschwunden. Der Wasserspeier rutschte wieder an seinen Platz und verhinderte wirkungsvoll, dass sie ihm folgen konnte.

_Nein!_

Sie ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten, bis ihr Hintern den Steinboden traf und fühlte sich vollkommen geschlagen. Wie sollte sie jetzt herausfinden, wo Draco war? Vielleicht hatte Harry die Karte nicht dabei? Vielleicht war sie in seinem Schlafsaal?… _Mist_ , was spielte das für eine Rolle? Selbst wenn sie in seinem Schlafraum war, war sie sich sicher, dass er sie nicht einfach wieder hatte herumliegen lassen. Nicht nach dem, was beim letzten Mal passiert war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie gut versteckt, und sie mit absolut sicheren Schutzzaubern belegt.

Hermione war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie die lauten knirschenden Geräusche des sich bewegenden Wasserspeiers nicht einmal bemerkte. Erst als sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm, sah sie auf und bemerkte, dass ihre Halskette unter ihrem Hemd zu vibrieren begann.

„Hermione?“, fragte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah halb überrascht und halb verwirrt aus, sie dort sitzen zu sehen.

„Draco!“, kreischte Hermione fast, sprang vom Boden auf und rannte auf ihn zu. „Wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen?“, fragte sie sofort. „Ich habe dich den ganzen Tag gesucht. Gott, ich muss mit dir sprechen. Irgendetwas geschieht… Aber das weißt du natürlich schon. _Du weißt es_. Ich meine, du bist es, du bist der Grund… du musst es mir erzählen. Was ist los? Wir können nicht -“ Sie unterbrach ihr unsinniges Gestammel abrupt, als ihr Blick auf den Wasserspeier direkt hinter ihm fiel. „Warte - warst du gerade in Dumbledores Büro?“, fragte sie ihn in gezwungen ruhigem Tonfall und ihr Blick konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Gesicht.

Sie nahm seine merkwürdig ausdruckslose Miene auf, ihr Blick glitt über seine scharfen Wangenknochen, den kantigen Kiefer und seine stechenden silberfarbenen Augen und ihr Herz sank. Es war ein entsetzliches Gefühl, aber die Art, wie er sie ansah – oder sie nicht ansah, denn sein Blick war vollkommen emotionslos – machte ihr Angst. Es machte ihr furchtbare Angst. „Warum warst du in Dumbledores Büro?“, krächzte sie und ihre Stimme versagte fast. Es fühlte sich an, als habe jemand seine Hände um ihren Hals geschlungen und drückte ihr die Luft ab. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zu sprechen, Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Sie konnte ihren Herzschlag überall fühlen, in ihrem Kopf, in ihren Händen, in ihrem Mund.

Draco antwortete nicht, er starrte sie einfach nur weiterhin mit intensivem Blick und unveränderter Miene an.

„Oh Gott.“ Hermione legte ihre Hand vor den Mund. „W-Was ist passiert? Hast du…?“ Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Sie sah wieder zum Wasserspeier und sie hatte ein Flackern vor Augen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten sofort zu Harry, _zu Dumbledore._

„Nein“, sagte Draco leise und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ich habe Dumbledore nicht getötet, wenn es das ist, was du fragen wolltest.“ Er wandte sich von ihr ab, ging zu einem der großen Bogenfenster, die entlang der ganzen östlichen Wand des Flures verliefen und starrte hinaus.

Die plötzliche Erleichterung, die durch sie hindurchschoss, war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn die Schuldgefühle folgten auf den Fuß. Alles verzehrende, umfassende Schuld. Sie strömte herbei, heiß und schwer und verschlang ihre Erleichterung, bis nichts mehr davon übrig war.

Was war bloß mit ihr los? _Was zur Hölle war mit ihr los_? Hatte sie eben wirklich angedeutet, dass er ihren Schulleiter getötet hatte? _Himmel._

Hermione ging langsam auf ihn zu, den Blick auf sein Spiegelbild im Fenster gerichtet. Ihr war furchtbar übel und ihr Magen war unangenehm in Aufruhr.

Wie konnte sie denken, dass er Dumbledore getötet hatte? _Wie konnte sie?_

Es war pechschwarz draußen, der Mond hatte sich hinter großen, dunklen Wolken versteckt, die sich über den Nachthimmel erstreckten. Es war keine Spur von irgendwelchen Sternen zu entdecken, nur endloses Grau und Schwarz, so weit das Auge reichte.

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, was Draco sich ansah oder ob er sich überhaupt irgendetwas ansah. Vielleicht wollte er sie nur einfach nicht ansehen? Wer könnte es ihm schließlich verdenken? Aber nein. Er schien irgendetwas anzustarren, einen Punkt weit in der Ferne. Als sie noch ein wenig näher herantrat, wurde ihr klar, dass er auf die schwach schimmernden Lichter von Hogsmeade starrte.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie einfach gemeinsam mit ihm auf die Lichter, während sie versuchte, sich zu überlegen, welches die beste Art wäre, sich zu entschuldigen. Nichts schien angemessen. Sie hatte ihn im Prinzip beschuldigt, Dumbledore umgebracht zu haben. Was könnte sie bloß sagen, um das wiedergutzumachen? Sie war so enttäuscht von sich selbst, sie wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie Draco sich fühlen musste – zumindest verletzt, auch wenn sie das anhand seiner Miene nicht beurteilen konnte.

„Draco -“, begann sie, die Stimme voll des Bedauerns, aber bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, sagte er etwas.

„Hast du dich je gefragt, wie dein Leben sein könnte, wenn eine kleine Sache anders geschehen wäre?“ Hermione blinzelte, überrascht über diese Wendung des Gesprächs, aber sie schloss den Mund und hörte zu. „Ein Gespräch vielleicht? Oder ein erstes Aufeinandertreffen? Vielleicht war es etwas, das geschehen ist, bevor du überhaupt geboren warst, und trotzdem verläuft gerade deswegen - wegen dieses _Ereignisses, Gesprächs, dieser Entscheidung_ , was auch immer es sein mag – dein Leben auf einem bestimmten Weg, einem Weg, über den du kein Mitspracherecht und keine Kontrolle hast. Und du stellst ihn nicht in Frage, anfangs zumindest nicht, warum solltest du auch? Du weißt es ja nicht besser. Dir wurde etwas erzählt und du hast es für die absolute Wahrheit gehalten.“ Er schwieg einen Moment und als er fortfuhr, war sein Tonfall leise und wehmütig. „Wenn man darüber nachdenkt scheint es nicht fair, oder? Dass dein Leben für dich in weiten Teilen vorherbestimmt ist, noch bevor du überhaupt deinen ersten Atemzug genommen hast.“

Hermione wandte sich langsam um und starrte sein Gesicht von der Seite an. Die Sorge überschattete ihre Züge und leuchtete hell in ihren Augen. Sie spürte seine Worte wie einen realen Schlag, sie waren erschütternd, zum Nachdenken anregend, _beunruhigend_. Beunruhigend, weil Draco eigentlich nie so redete, so frei und so offen. Was die Frage aufwarf, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er dies tat. Vielleicht etwas, das Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatte? Sie hatten sich offensichtlich unterhalten, warum sonst wäre Draco in seinem Büro gewesen? Wenngleich Hermione sich nicht vorstellen konnte, worüber sie gesprochen haben könnten. Oder vielleicht war es etwas völlig anderes? Hermione hatte es immer schwierig gefunden, Draco zu lesen, und das war jetzt nicht anders.

Sie betrachtete seine im Schatten stehende Gestalt, die Konturen seines Gesichts, die von dem sanft leuchtenden Licht der Wandlaternen besonders scharf geschnitten wurden. Er sah müde aus, todmüde, als habe er seit Tagen nicht richtig geschlafen. Er sah aus wie jemand, der das Gewicht der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern trug und es brachte sie um, ihn so zu sehen. Sie wollte ihm etwas dieses Gewichts abnehmen. Aber wie konnte sie das, wenn er ihr nicht sagte, was los war?

„Es könnte alles so anders sein“, flüsterte er und Schmerz, Trauer und noch irgendetwas anderes kämpften in seinen Augen um Vorherrschaft. „Anders auf so vielen Ebenen. Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel darüber nachgedacht, wie anders mein Leben hätte sein können, wenn nur -“ Er verstummte, schüttelte den Kopf und ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckte. „Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir das antue. Es ist sinnlos. Aber in meinem Kopf herrscht einfach so ein _Lärm_.“ Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen ganz fest, als ob das den Lärm verstummen ließe. „Es macht mich verrückt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß nicht, was am besten ist, was _richtig_ ist.“

Hermiones Herz zog sich zusammen, ihre Brust quoll über voll Traurigkeit für diesen wunderschönen Jungen, der neben ihr stand, den Jungen, den sie _liebte_ , den Jungen der so kläglich missverstanden war, der schwierige Entscheidungen treffen musste, die niemand in seinem Alter treffen müssen sollte. Es war wirklich herzzerreißend und sie verstand sofort, warum die Prophezeiung in den letzten paar Tagen so wechselhaft gewesen war. Draco war verwirrt, es gingen ihm zu viele Fragen durch den Kopf, er versuchte, das Unmögliche zu ergründen, er versuchte, das Richtige zu tun. Sie konnte in seiner Miene sehen, dass er mit dem Gewicht von all dem kämpfte.

„Draco.“ Sie trat vor ihn, schob sich in eine schmale Lücke zwischen ihn und das Fenster, streckte die Arme aus und legte ihre Hände zu beiden Seiten um seine Wangen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf sie hinab und sie starrte in graue Augen, die so wild waren wie ein tobender Sturm. Sie raubten ihr vollkommen den Atem. Wer auch immer gesagt hatte, dass braune Augen am tiefsten und gefühlvollsten waren, hatte nie in Dracos Augen gesehen. Wenn braune Augen wie grenzenlose Berglandschaften und verbrannte Wüstenflächen waren, die sich kilometerweit erstreckten, dann waren Dracos silbergraue Augen der Ozean – abgrundtief, gewaltig und unergründlich. Manchmal, wenn sie in Dracos Augen sah, fühlte sie sich wie eine Schiffbrüchige, die auf einer Holzplanke ziel- und schutzlos dahintrieb. Mit anderen Worten, es war _zutiefst beängstigend_. „Ich weiß, dass das hart für dich ist“, sagte sie sanft und versuchte, sich nicht in die silbernen Tiefen ziehen zu lassen. „Es ist eine unmögliche Situation, aber wir können das schaffen. Ich verspreche es dir. Lass mich dir einfach nur helfen, _bitte_. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, du musst das hier nicht allein tragen. Sag mir, was los ist. Ich weiß bereits, dass irgendetwas passiert. Die Prophezeiung -“

„Die was?“, zischte er, runzelte die Stirn und erstarrte sofort, während die Luft um sie herum voller Anspannung war.

„Die Prophezeiung“, wiederholte sie, beobachtete ihn genau und versuchte, seine seltsame Reaktion zu verstehen. „Du weißt schon - meine Halskette?“, erinnerte sie ihn und ihre eine Hand glitt zu der Kette, die unter ihrem Schulpullover ruhte. „Und das Heft, das dabei war?“

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung über uns?“, fragte er und seine Pupillen weiteten sich. Er streckte den Arm aus und nahm ihre verbliebene Hand von seinem Gesicht, während er sie anstarrte.

„Ja“, sagte sie, unsicher darüber, weshalb er sich so merkwürdig benahm. „Ich habe die erste Prophezeiung einige -“

„Die erste Prophezeiung?“, unterbrach er sie erneut mit jetzt scharfer und absolut finsterer Stimme. „Was meinst du mit _die erste Prophezeiung_?“

Hermione schluckte und schob sich die Haare hinter das Ohr, wobei sich ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte. Okay, was um alles in der Welt war hier los? „Na ja, sie hat sich in den letzten paar Tagen immer wieder verändert. Ich habe den Überblick darüber verloren wie oft, es müssen jetzt über dreißig Mal sein. Darum habe ich dich heute gesucht – um es dir zu sagen.“

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Ungläubigkeit.

„Ähm“, begann Hermione unsicher. „Warum bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass das nicht normal ist?“, fragte sie.

Draco strich sich mit der Hand über den Mund und senkte den Blick zu Boden, als suche er nach etwas. „Weil es das nicht ist“, sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Kette bringt nicht für jeden Besitzer Prophezeiungen hervor. Tatsächlich passiert das sogar ziemlich selten. Das hängt alles davon ab, wie eng die… lass es mich Verbindung nennen, zwischen den beiden ist, oder so ähnlich.“ Er wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft, als wäre der Grund unwichtig. Hermione verkrampfte sich. Blaise hatte nicht erwähnt, dass es selten vorkam, aber vielleicht hatte er das nicht gewusst? „Diejenigen, für die sie Prophezeiungen hervorgebracht hat, haben nie erwähnt, dass diese sich mehr als ein- oder zweimal verändert haben, wenn überhaupt. Es gibt zuhause in unserer Bibliothek Dokumentationen darüber und es gibt definitiv keinen Hinweis darauf, dass sie sich so häufig geändert haben, wie du es sagst. Dreißig Mal?“ Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf und ein rätselhafter Ausdruck glitt über sein Gesicht. „Bist du sicher?“

„Absolut“, antwortete Hermione ihm schlagartig. „Ich konnte kaum den Blick davon abwenden.“

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und raufte sich mit den Händen grob die Haare, wobei er tief und zischend ausatmete. „Okay. Und was genau besagt sie?“, wollte er eher verlangend als fragend wissen.

Ein Gefühl des Unbehagens kroch Hermione den Rücken hinauf. Warum sah er so wütend aus? Sie hatte gehofft, dass Draco das Ganze als keinen Grund zur Sorge abtat. Das war der eigentliche Grund, warum sie ihn heute gesucht hatte, warum sie vergangene Nacht hatte zu ihm gehen wollen. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er ihr sagen würde, sie würde überreagieren, so wie es sonst oft der Fall war. Sie hatte nicht erwartete, dass er so reagieren würde – so aufgebracht und nervös. Jetzt war sie sich unsicher, was sie tun oder denken sollte.

Hermione antwortete ihm und versuchte mit aller Kraft, so neutral wie möglich zu klingen. „Überwiegend dasselbe, oder zumindest ähnliches.“ Sie schwieg einen kurzen Moment, während sie nachdachte. „Vor uns liegen zwei deutliche Wege. Es ist ungewiss, welcher letztendlich gegangen wird. Schwierige Entscheidungen müssen getroffen werden. Risiken müssen eingegangen werden.“ Sie hakte in Gedanken jeden wesentlichen Punkt ab, während sie sprach, und beobachtete ihn genau. Er sah aus wie ein ängstliches Tier, angespannt und bereit, bei jeder plötzlichen Bewegung die Flucht zu ergreifen. Sie wusste nicht, was genau ihn so aufrührte – lag es einfach nur daran, das er nicht erwartet hatte, dass über sie beide eine Prophezeiung getroffen werden würde? Vielleicht schockierte ihn das etwas? - Schließlich hatte er gesagt, es passiere selten. Oder waren es die Inhalte der Prophezeiungen, die ihn quälten. Wenn das der Fall war, fragte sie sich, welcher Teil im Besonderen. Für Hermione war es der Mangel an Informationen und die vertrackte Unklarheit des Ganzen, aber sie hatte die Vermutung, dass dass das nicht der Grund für Dracos Unruhe war. Nein. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er mehr wusste als er vorgab.

„Sagte sie irgendetwas darüber aus, wohin die Wege führen?“, fragte er mit leiser, angespannter Stimme und starrte ihr auf so erbitterte Weise in die Augen, dass es sie regelrecht einschüchterte.

Hermione atmete langsam und tief ein und sah ihre Befürchtungen mehr oder weniger bestätigt. Er wusste genau, wohin die beiden Wege führten, _wie sollte es anders sein?_ Es waren seine eigenen verdammten Wege, die zur Wahl standen. Natürlich wusste er genau wohin sie führten. Und jetzt versuchte er herauszufinden, wie viel Hermione wusste, oder ob sie überhaupt etwas wusste.

Hermione hätte ihn fast angelogen, sie hätte fast vorgegeben, mehr zu wissen als sie tat, so dass er ihr sein Herz ausschüttete. Aber im letzten Moment überlegte sie es sich anders. Noch mehr Lügen würden der Sache nichts nützen. Sie mussten ehrlich zueinander sein, was bedeutete, dass sie geduldig sein und darauf warten musste, dass Draco ihr die Wahrheit erzählen _wollte_. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, ihre Gelassenheit zu wahren, als sie ihm ehrlich antwortete. „Nein, das ist das Frustrierendste daran. Sie besagt überhaupt nichts hilfreiches.“ Sie starrte ihn genauso erbittert an wie er sie, aber in ihrem Blick lag etwas flehendes. „Weißt du irgendetwas darüber, wohin die Wege führen, Draco?“, fragte sie leichthin. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer behutsamen Frage war ihr Blick glühend, bettelte um die Antworten, von denen sie wusste, dass er sie hatte, und die er ihr doch aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gab. „Denn immerhin scheint die Wahl deine zu sein“, fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe kein Mitspracherecht.“ Sie kämpfte darum, das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. Es war schwierig, aber sie schaffte es.

Draco legte den Kopf schief und seine Augen verengten sich leicht. „Warum sagst du das? Was lässt dich glauben, dass du kein Mitspracherecht hast?“

„Weil ich vor mir einen Weg sehe – nur einen einzigen“, sagte sie schlicht, wenn nicht sogar etwas traurig. _Den Weg, der zu dir führt_. „Ich weiß, dass es deine Wahl ist, nicht meine, was auch immer sie beinhaltet.“

Draco kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange und schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Sie dachte, dass er vielleicht noch etwas sagen würde, dass er vielleicht erklärte, warum die Prophezeiung sich so schnell änderte, vielleicht zugab, was wirklich los war. Aber nein, das tat er nicht. Er sagte gar nichts. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder von ihr ab und starrte erneut mit absolut stoischer Miene aus dem Fenster.

Hermione versuchte, nicht verletzt zu sein, das tat sie wirklich, aber unglücklicherweise war das nichts, über das sie viel Kontrolle hatte. So sehr sie auch versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie aufgebracht war. Sie mochte es nicht, im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden, ganz egal, ob seine Gründe dafür, dies zu tun, gut oder schlecht waren. Sie versuchte, es nicht zu persönlich zu nehmen, aber das war, als setze man einen Verhungernden vor einen Tisch voll mit Essen und befahl ihm, nichts zu essen. Es war unmöglich. Egoistische Gedanken tobten in ihrem Kopf, einer irrationaler und abscheulicher als der andere, bis die gemeinsten von allen die Oberhand gewannen und wie Kriegsgeschrei in ihrem Kopf widerhallten. _Warum bin ich nicht Dracos einzige Wahl? Das sollte alles gar nicht passieren. Er sollte bei mir sein wollen, nur bei mir. Es sollte keine Zweifel darüber geben, was er tun sollte. Da wo ich bin gehört auch er hin. Ohne Fragen und Zweifel._

Es waren furchtbare Gedanken, vollkommen abscheulich, besonders in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass seine Mutter buchstäblich in ihrem eigenen Haus gefangen gehalten und vermutlich gequält wurde. Und doch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr diese Gedanken kamen. Sie waren wie ein Tsunami - überwältigend und unaufhaltbar.

Sie überlegte, ob sie das Ganze einfach lassen sollte. Sie empfand ziemliches Selbstmitleid und ganz egal wie absolut abscheulich das war, sie wollte einfach gehen und sich allein in diesem Selbstmitleid suhlen. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie so empfand. Sie versuchte, sich selbst in Dracos Lage zu versetzen und fragte sich, was sie in seiner Situation tun würde – hatte sie nicht erst gestern Nacht Zweifel gehabt und sich gefragt, ob sie mit Draco fliehen oder bei Harry und Ron bleiben würde? Was war daran anders? Natürlich hatte er Zweifel. Sie benahm sich einfach nur wieder einmal komplett lächerlich. Aber das änderte nichts. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, wie lächerlich sie sich benahm, sie dachte überhaupt nicht logisch. Letztendlich war auch sie nur ein Mensch und genau wie jeder andere auch, konnte sie manchmal egoistisch und irrational sein und dies war einer dieser Momente.

Sie starrte auf Dracos Hinterkopf. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht in der Stimmung war, darüber zu sprechen, und das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, ihn zu drängen und einen Streit zu verursachen, aber traurigerweise hatte sie nicht die Wahl. Sie hatten keine Zeit. Draco konnte der ganzen Sache nicht einfach den Rücken kehren und Hermione konnte sich nicht in ihrem Selbstmitleid suhlen. Sie _mussten_ das jetzt diskutieren, herausfinden, was vor sich ging. Und deshalb fuhr sie fort mit ihm zu reden, als habe es keine riesige Pause in ihrem Gespräch gegeben, als habe er ihr nicht den Rücken zugewandt.

„Das Letzte, was die Prophezeiung gesagt hat, war, D _ie Entscheidung liegt bei euch, aber nicht mehr lange. Er wird sie euch abnehmen und euch keine Zeit zum Nachdenken lassen._ Das war etwa vor einer dreiviertel Stunde.“ Sie beobachtete, wie sich seine Schultern leicht hoben und dann wieder sanken, vermutlich atmete er tief ein und aus. „Ich nehme allerdings an, dass sie sich seit dem wieder geändert hat. Warum sehen wir nicht nach?“, schlug sie vor und zog eilig ihre Tasche von der Schulter. „Vielleicht bekommen wir jetzt mehr Informationen -“

Bevor sie in ihre Tasche greifen und das Heftchen herausholen konnte, wirbelte Draco herum, legte seine Hand auf ihre und hinderte sie daran. „ _Tu das nicht_.“ Er nahm ihr die Tasche ab und legte sie ihr nachdrücklich wieder über die Schulter. „Ich will nicht, dass du sie dir weiter ansiehst. Das tut dir nicht gut.“

Hermione starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Was?… _Was_? „Aber -“, haspelte sie hervor.

„Hermione, _bitte_ “, flehte er und sah aus, als verließe ihn gleich die Geduld. „Versprich mir, dass du sie dir nicht mehr ansiehst. Was soll das nützen? Es stresst dich nur!“

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte es tatsächlich nicht glauben. Sie erforschte sein Gesicht, sah die Sorgenfalten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, aber ganz egal wie besorgt und aufrichtig er aussah, sie konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. „Ist das dein Ernst?!“, fragte sie in vernichtendem Ton. „Wenn ich mir die Prophezeiung nicht mehr ansehe, wie, verdammt noch mal, soll ich dann wissen, was los ist? Denn du erzählst mir ja nichts!“ Es reichte ihr jetzt mit diesem ganzen Vermeidungsscheiß, sie würde es jetzt mit ihm ausdiskutieren. Es war ihr egal, wenn sie sich stritten. „Warum verschweigst du mir etwas, Draco? Warum erzählst du mir nicht, was los ist?“ Er sah am Boden zerstört aus, absolut vernichtet. Aber _warum?_ Warum sah er so aus? Es machte sie absolut und vollkommen wahnsinnig. „Ich verstehe es nicht.“ Sie atmete zitternd aus und ihr Körper bebte von dem brutalen Gefühlssturm, der durch sie hindurch fegte. „Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass wir das zusammen durchstehen. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir helfen werde, dass ich dir helfe, deine Mutter zu retten. Hast du deine Meinung geändert? Was ist es? Was ist los? Planst du etwas ohne mich?“ Oh Gott, das laut auszusprechen brachte sie fast zu Fall. Sie griff Halt suchend nach der Wand, aber er erreichte sie vorher, packte sie bei den Ellenbogen und zog sie wieder hoch. „Draco, bitte sag mir, dass du das nicht tust. _Bitte sag mir, dass du das nicht tust_ “, brachte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als verursachten die Worte ihr Schmerzen.

Sie beobachtete, wie er sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss und pure Emotionen huschten über sein Gesicht, während er verzweifelt versuchte, diese zu unterdrücken. „Hermione, _bitte_ “, flehte er mit angespannter Stimme. „Bitte tu das nicht.“

Was sollte sie nicht tun? Ihn bitten, ehrlich zu ihr zu sein? Ihn bitten, ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen?

Hermione ignorierte sein rätselhaftes Flehen. Wut brodelte in ihren Adern. „Die erste Prophezeiung“, fuhr sie eilig fort und schluckte schwer. „Sie besagte, wir würden getrennt sein.“ Dracos Griff um ihre Arme wurde so fest, dass es fast weh tat. Sie dachte daran zurück, was sie gelesen hatte, erinnerte sich perfekt, was keine Überraschung war, da sie sie wieder und wieder gelesen und versucht hatte, einen Sinn daraus zu entnehmen. Sie zitierte den letzten Teil daraus laut, so dass er es hörte. Sie musste ihm klarmachen, wie ernst das hier war. Wie unerträglich es sein konnte. „ _Halte deine Liebe ganz fest, bleibe ihm nah, denn wenn er geht, ist das der Abschied. Nicht für immer vielleicht, und doch könnte etwas unwiderruflich zerbrechen. Es gibt keine Garantie. Es wird lange dauern, ihn zurück zu bekommen, drei entsetzliche Jahre, so sei es dir gesagt._ Drei entsetzliche Jahre?“, wiederholte sie, in einem Versuch, diesen Punkt besonders hervorzuheben. „Draco, was bedeutet das überhaupt? Könnte das passieren? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“

Draco ließ sie los, schloss die Augen und legte beide Hände vor sein Gesicht. Er murmelte flüsternd vor sich hin, nichts, was für sie einen Sinn ergab, aber es ärgerte sie, dass er es immer noch vermied, darüber zu sprechen.

„ _Draco_ “, drängte sie.

Er murmelte noch etwas unverständliches.

„Draco!“, schrie sie regelrecht und die Wut in ihr war jetzt greifbar. Nach allem, was sie ihm gerade erzählt hatte, hatte sie mehr erwartet. „Sag es mir. Was bedeutet das?“

Immer noch keine Antwort.

„DRACO!“

„VERDAMMT, HÖR AUF! HÖR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL EINFACH AUF!“, brüllte er plötzlich, ließ die Hände fallen und sah sie mit irrem Blick an.

Hermiones Kopf zuckte schockiert nach hinten und sie machte mit bebender Brust einen Schritt zurück.

Seine Miene sackte sofort in sich zusammen und er ließ die Schultern hängen. Er schüttelte barsch den Kopf, atmete zitternd tief ein und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. „Scheiße, es tut mir leid. Bitte… Es tut mir so leid -“ Er verstummte, scheinbar sprachlos.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er seinen Ausbruch bedauerte, aber das war ihr egal. _Es. War. Ihr. Egal_. Sie war wütend, absolut rasend vor Zorn. _Wie konnte er es wagen_. Sie war sich nicht sicher, welche Kraft ihre Wut antrieb, sie nahm an, dass es die Masse der Dinge war, die jetzt zusammenkam. Es spielte auch keine Rolle. Es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt unwichtig. Sie konnte nicht mehr so weitermachen. Wenn er nicht mit ihr sprach, konnte sie nicht so tun, als wäre alles gut. Sie konnte sich nicht so verhalten, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Denn nichts war in Ordnung. Es war verdammt weit davon entfernt, in Ordnung zu sein.

Sie schlug seine Hand weg und fauchte. „Fass mich nicht an“, spie sie hervor. „Wenn du mir nicht erzählst, was los ist, wenn du mir Dinge verschweigen willst, dann hast du kein Recht, mich anzufassen. Hast du mich verstanden? So läuft das nicht!“

Er streckte wieder die Hand nach ihr aus, diesmal die andere, und sie schlug auch diese weg, während ihr heiße Zornestränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich sagte, fass mich nicht an!“, sagte sie rasend. „ _Ich hasse dich_. Ich will deine Hände nicht auf mir. Ich will nicht, dass du mich anfasst, ich will dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben!“

Sie keuchte heftig, ihr Herz raste. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen zerschmettert. Eine giftige Mischung aus Gefühlen brodelte in ihr – Wut, Frustration, Zweifel, Hilflosigkeit. Auch wenn sie seine Hand weggeschlagen und ihm diese hasserfüllten Worte entgegengeschleudert hatte, wollte ein Teil von ihr die Hand ausstrecken und seine nehmen. Während sie ihn angefaucht hatte, er solle sie nicht anfassen, schrie eine Stimme in ihr nach ihm, damit er sie festhielt und niemals losließ. Es war entsetzlich, sie fühlte sich vollkommen zerrissen. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie ihm unüberwindbare Schmerzen bereiten und ihn so leiden lassen, wie sie es tat. Und auf der anderen Seite wollte sie ihn fest umarmen und ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte, ihm sagen, dass es vielleicht nicht in Ordnung sei, aber sie es trotzdem gemeinsam durchstehen würden. Das Bedürfnis, ihn leiden zu lassen, hatte eindeutig die Oberhand gewonnen, aber mit diesem kamen die Schuldgefühle. Schuldgefühle, die ihr die Brust enger schnürten und die Kehle zusammendrückten. Und sie hasste sich dafür, ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf gegeben zu haben, zugelassen zu haben, so tief zu sinken. Es sah ihr nicht ähnlich, und doch war sie machtlos, damit aufzuhören.

Draco starrte sie mit unergründlicher Miene an. „Du hasst mich“, sagte er mit leerer Stimme. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Hermione antwortete ihm trotzdem. _„Ja_ “, zischte sie, während ihr Herz _NEIN_ schrie - und die Tränen in ihren Augen quollen schließlich über und rannen ihr die Wangen hinab. „Ich wünschte -“ Sie verstummte, als die Lüge ihr im Hals stecken blieb.

Dracos Nasenflügel bebten, seine Augen blitzten und ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckte. „Du wünschtest was?“, drängte er mit gepresster Stimme und zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. „Los, sag es“, forderte er sie heraus.

Hermione funkelte ihn wütend an und die Tränen rannen jetzt immer schneller. „Weißt du was? Scheiß drauf!“ Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sagte ihm direkt ins Gesicht: „Und scheiß auf dich!“

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte davon. Jeder Schritt stach ihr ins Herz. Wieder schrie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf sie an, sich umzudrehen, zu ihm zurückzugehen. Sie konnte die Dinge nicht so stehen lassen. Aber sie blieb nicht stehen, sie setzte weiterhin einen Fuß vor den anderen und mit jedem quälenden Schritt steigerte sich ihr Schluchzen. Sie bog in einen schwach beleuchteten Flur ein, einen, den sie nicht kannte, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie bemerkte warum nicht; es war eine Sackgasse. _Mist_. Der Flur war allerdings lang, sie würde weitergehen, bis es nicht mehr ging.

Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich, drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Draco sie verfolgte, das Gesicht wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Er sah aus wie ein Racheengel oder vielleicht ein gefallener Engel, für seine Sünden aus dem Himmel verstoßen, denn in seinem fesselnden Blick aus den silberfarbenen Augen lag etwas extrem boshaftes.

Ihr Herz stolperte in ihrer Brust und ein unerwarteter Schauder durchfuhr sie.

Hermione wandte sich wieder um und ging schneller, aber sie schaffte nur wenige Meter, dann fühlte sie Dracos Hand nach ihr greifen und sie wurde abrupt zum Stehen gebracht.

Sie riss ihren Arm los und ihre Augen funkelten wütend. „Was willst du?“

Er sah mit stechendem, unnachgiebigem Blick auf sie hinab, den Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. „Was ich will?“, fragte er rhetorisch. „Ich will, dass du diesen verdammten Satz beendest, das will ich“, sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich will, dass du mir in die Augen siehst und mir sagst, du wünschtest, das zwischen uns wäre niemals passiert. Ich will, dass du mir sagst, dass du mich hasst, dass du wünschtest, wir hätten in dieser ersten Nacht in dem Klassenzimmer niemals gefickt. Ich will, dass du all die Dinge sagst, die du sagen wolltest, bevor du diesen Wunsch unterdrückt hast und weggelaufen bist. Ich will all diese Dinge aus deinem Mund hören und ich will, dass du sie so _meinst_.“ Den letzten Teil knurrte er und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Hermione rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, den Rücken gerade aufgerichtet. Sie würde nicht vor ihm zurückweichen, niemals. Sie wischte sich mit einer wütenden Handbewegung die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht und verschränkte dann ihre Arme. „Ich. Hasse. Dich.“, sagte sie und betonte jedes Wort.

Draco warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, komm schon. Das war verdammt schwach“, sagte er gedehnt und mit herablassender Miene und sah vollkommen unbeeindruckt aus. „Versuch es noch einmal.“

Hermione ließ ihre Arme sinken und ballte die Fäuste und ihre Augen brannten vor Ungläubigkeit. „ICH HASSE DICH SO SEHR!“, schrie sie und schubste ihn fest gegen die Brust.

Ein Grinsen zog sich langsam über seine Wangen und er wankte ganz leicht nach hinten. „Bist du dir sicher? Denn ich fühle es immer noch nicht. Ich denke, du solltest dich mehr anstrengen, es wird langsam peinlich.“

Hermione schrie vor Frustration und Empörung auf und schubste ihn noch einmal, und noch einmal, und noch einmal, bis sie ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Ihre Tasche rutschte von ihrer Schulter und fiel krachend zu Boden. Sie packte sein Gesicht fest mit beiden Händen, ihre Nägel bohrten sich in seine Haut und sie beugte sich vor und fauchte. „Ich hasse dich. Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch und ich hasse dich, _ich hasse dich, ICH HASSE DICH_! Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen. Ich hasse alles an dir. Ich wünschte, diese Nacht hätte es niemals gegeben. Ich wünschte, _nichts davon_ wäre je passiert.“

Als sie fertig war, brach ein Geräusch, dass irgendwo zwischen einem Keuchen und einem Schluchzen lag aus ihr heraus, und sie starrte ihn an, während ihre Augen sich mit neuen Tränen füllten und ihr Herz vor Entsetzen schwer war.

Was machte sie? _Was machte sie da_? Sie war ein Wrack, ein vollkommenes, verdammtes Wrack, Warum tat sie ihm das an? Warum tat sie sich das an? Es war völliger Wahnsinn.

Draco erwiderte ihren Blick, ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, ihre Nasen berührten sich fast. „Besser“, lobte er. Sein Atem wehte warm und peinigend über ihre Lippen. „Viel besser.“

Hermione atmete tief durch die Nase ein und bemerkte den unverkennbaren Geruch von Feuerwhiskey. Er hatte getrunken. _Was zur Hölle…?_ Wann? Warum? Hermiones ganzer Körper zitterte vor Adrenalin, ihr Herz raste, ihr Blut pochte.

„Jetzt zeig mir, wie sehr du mich hasst“, sagte er mit leiser, heiserer Stimme und seine Zunge schnellte hervor und strich über ihre Lippen.

Bei seinen Worten bildete sich eine Hitze tief in Hermiones Becken und zwischen ihren Schenkeln begann es augenblicklich zu pochen. Gott, das hier war vollkommen krank. Sie griff nach unten zwischen sie beide und umschloss ihn durch seine Hose. Sein Schwanz war unfassbar hart – war er schon die ganze Zeit so hart gewesen? Hatte ihn all dies angemacht? Er stöhnte gebrochen und ließ seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand fallen. Und, _Oh Gott_ , die Hitze strömte durch sie hindurch beim Anblick des puren Verlangens auf seinem schmerzlich schönen Gesicht und ihr Körper bebte.

Obwohl ihr Höschen immer feuchter wurde, nagten Schuldgefühle an ihrem Gewissen. Dies sollte sie nicht anmachen. Sie sollte sich entschuldigen. Sie hatte entsetzliche Dinge zu ihm gesagt, Dinge, die nicht einmal wahr waren. Er litt schon genug, auch ohne, dass sie es noch schlimmer machte. Sie öffnete den Mund, und Worte der Reue und Fragen taumelten auf ihrer Zungenspitze – _Ich hätte diese Dinge nicht sagen sollen. Es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich. Erzähl mir, warum du getrunken hast. Lass mich dir helfen. Ich kann den Schmerz ein wenig lindern._

Er packte ihre Hüfte mit beiden Händen und zog sie enger an sich, bis die Grenzen ihrer Körper miteinander verschwammen. Sie stöhnte, als sie spürte, wie sein Schwanz sich gegen sie presste, dick und so wahnsinnig hart. Die Lust, die in ihr wuchs, raubte ihr in ihrer Intensität den Verstand, ließ sie sich benommen fühlen und ihr schwindelig werden… _hör auf, hör auf_ , schalt sie sich selbst. _Konzentriere dich. Sprich mit ihm. Sag ihm, dass es dir leid tut_.

Er beugte sich vor, als wolle er sie küssen, sein Blick war verschleiert, die Pupillen stark geweitet, aber er verharrte eine Haaresbreite von ihren Lippen entfernt in der Bewegung. „Hör auf. Fühl dich nicht schuldig, Hermione“, sagte er gedämpft, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Du solltest mich hassen. Wage es nicht, dich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen. Ich will, dass du mich hasst. Du _musst_ mich hassen.“

Sie zog stirnrunzelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen und noch mehr Fragen brodelten an die Oberfläche, blieben aber knapp außerhalb ihrer Reichweite hängen. Es war, als habe sie ihre Stimme verloren oder vergessen, wie man redete. Sie konnte sich nicht ausreichend konzentrieren. Alles, worauf sie sich fokussieren konnte, war sein Schwanz und das Gefühl seiner Lippen, die fast zögernd über ihre glitten, wie die zarten Liebkosungen eines Schmetterlingsflügels.

„Ich -“, begann sie, verstummte aber, als er seine Lippen auf ihren Mundwinkel presste. Seine Hand glitt ihren Arm hinauf, über ihre Schulter und grub sich in ihre Haare. Seine Finger bewegten sich an ihrer Kopfhaut, übten genau richtig viel Druck aus, und sie seufzte leise und lusterfüllt.

„Du darfst mich hassen, Hermione“, fuhr er leise murmelnd fort. „Hasse mich mit jeder Faser deines Daseins, hasse mich bis zum Ende aller Tage, aber vergiss nie, wer ich bin… _Vergiss das nie_. Du kennst mich, erinnere dich daran, wenn du auch alles andere vergisst. Du weißt, wer ich wirklich bin.“ Er küsste ihren anderen Mundwinkel, sein Atem war heiß auf ihrer Haut und der Geruch von Feuerwhiskey ließ ihr taumelig werden.

Hermione blinzelte, versuchte, ihren Kopf von diesem Nebel zu befreien, während ihre Brust sich fest zuschnürte. Das hier gefiel ihr gar nicht, es gefiel ihr nicht, was er sprach. Warum sagte er diese Dinge? Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, versuchte zu verstehen, was er da eigentlich sagte, aber es ergab keinen Sinn. „Draco.“ Sie schluckte. „Was -?… _Nein…_ Ich könnte dich niemals hassen. Ich meinte das nicht -“

„Das wirst du“, unterbrach er sie. „Eines Tages wirst du mich hassen. Das ist unvermeidlich. Das ist unumgänglich. Du und ich hätten niemals sein sollen.“ Er fuhr fort, ihr Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken, seine Stimme klang ruhig, fast plauderhaft. Es schien nicht richtig, sein Tonfall passte nicht zu den Worten, die er sagte, und es verwirrte sie. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. „Nichts von alledem hätte je passieren sollen. Unsere Wege hätten sich niemals kreuzen sollen. Kannst du das nicht sehen.“ Er schob ihren Kopf sanft zur Seite und küsste ihre Ohrmuschel. „Wir haben die Naturgesetze herausgefordert“, flüsterte er, als verrate er ihr ein großes Geheimnis. „Das Universum ist wütend und es wird das nicht dulden. Es gibt nichts, das wir tun könnten, um es jetzt noch aufzuhalten.“

„Was aufzuhalten?“, fragte sie und ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihren Brustkorb. Das Gefühl einer dunklen Vorahnung umhüllte sie wie ein schwerer Umhang.  
„Das Schicksal“, antwortete er nur. „Den höheren Willen. Den Einfluss der Sterne, wie auch immer du es nennen willst.“ Er küsste die Stelle direkt unter ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Wir können dem nicht entkommen. Es wird uns einholen, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Auf die ein oder andere Weise. Früher oder später… Es ist uns ganz dicht auf den Fersen. Die Frage ist, wann es zuschlagen wird? Laufen wir weg? Oder bleiben wir und warten darauf, dass es uns verschlingt? Ich nehme an, dass es niemals die „richtige“ Antwort geben wird. Ganz egal, was wir tun, jede Wahl beinhaltet Schmerz und Leid. Das ist der Preis, den wir für unseren Ungehorsam zahlen müssen.“

In Hermiones Kopf drehte sich alles, während sie verzweifelt versuchte zu verstehen, wo all dies herkam und ob sie sich über seinen geistigen Zustand Sorgen machen musste. War es nur der Alkohol, der da sprach? Oder steckte mehr dahinter. Draco hatte sich vom ersten Moment an, in dem sie ihn heute entdeckt hatte, merkwürdig verhalten. Vielleicht war es etwas, das Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatte? Es klang wie irgendein Mist, den Dumbledore in Andeutungen von sich gegeben haben könnte. „Draco“, seufzte sie und legte die Hand mit gespreizten Fingern auf seine Brust. „Du bist betrunken. Ich habe mich vorhin falsch verhalten. Ich hätte dich nicht drängen sollen, heute Abend mit mir zu sprechen. Du hast ganz offensichtlich einen harten Tag gehabt. Lass uns einfach morgen darüber sprechen, in Ordnung? Ein weiterer Tag Aufschub wird uns nicht schaden.“

„Morgen“, wiederholte er und strich mit den Lippen und der Nase seitlich ihren Hals hinab, wobei seine Zunge an ihren empfindlichen Stellen hervorschnellte und diese liebkoste. „Morgen wird niemals kommen, denn wenn das geschieht, ist es heute.“

Hermione schluckte und blinzelte, in dem Versuch, sich zu konzentrieren. „Du bist heute ein ziemliches Mysterium.“

Draco richtete sich auf und sah mit unergründlicher Miene auf sie hinab und sein Blick war heller, als er das vermutlich hätte sein dürfen. „Küss mich“, verlangte er. „Berühre mich.“ Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zwischen ihren Körpern hinab zu seinem Schwanz. Hermione streichelte ihn fest durch seine Hose und genoss es, wie sein Mund sich öffnete und seine Augen dunkel wurden. „ _Fick mich_ “, sagte er heiser. „Fick mich, bis ich nicht mehr gerade denken kann. Fick mich, bis ich alles vergesse, bis ich nur noch dich fühle.“

Das Pochen zwischen Hermiones Oberschenkeln pulsierte heiß, wurde immer intensiver, bis es fast unerträglich wurde. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie presste ihren Mund auf seinen, ihre Lippen waren hart und unnachgiebig, ihre Zunge schnellte hervor und stürmte auf ihn ein. Er stöhnte und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso erbittert, seine Finger krallten sich so fest in ihre Hüften, dass sie vermutlich Abdrücke hinterlassen würden.

Sie zog ihm grob seinen Pullover über den Kopf, wobei ihre Lippen sich nur für einen kurzen Moment trennten, bevor sie wieder aufeinanderlagen. Sie zerrte an seinen Hemdknöpfen, riss sie durch die Knopflöcher und öffnete das Hemd dann weit, dann fuhr sie mit ihren Fingernägeln die Senken seiner festen Muskeln hinab.

Draco fauchte an ihrem Mund und knurrte gequält. Sie fühlte, wie seine Hände ihre Bluse aus dem Rock zogen und dann darunter verschwanden. Seine Finger strichen über ihren Bauch und ihren Brustkorb, als er sich immer höher vorwagte. In ihren Brustwarzen loderte plötzlich ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz auf und sie schrie auf, riss ihre Lippen von seinem Mund und keuchte heftig. „ _Verdammt_ “, stöhnte sie. „Ich will dich in mir.“

Draco stöhnte als Erwiderung und sie begann, wild an seinem Gürtel und an seiner Hose zu zerren. Der Schmerz zwischen ihren Schenkeln war zu stark, sie brauchte ihn, brauchte ihn wie die Luft zum Atmen. Dracos Hände schienen überall zu sein, fuhren ihren Rücken hinab, umfassten ihre Brüste, strichen hinauf zwischen ihren Beinen, glitten unter ihr Höschen und zwischen ihre feuchte Spalte. Sie wimmerte und warf ihren Kopf zurück, als er zwei seiner Finger in sie hineinstieß und sie bewegte, so dass sie diesen besonderen Punkt trafen, der ihren Blick flackern ließ.

Seine Lippen waren auf ihrem Hals, schmeckten sie, seine Zähne knabberten an ihrer Haut und seine Zunge schnellte hervor, um die Haut dort zu beruhigen, wo er etwas zu fest zugebissen hatte. Sein Atem tanzte über die feuchte Haut und sandte Schauder über ihren Rücken. Gott, es machte sie verrückt, absolut und vollkommen verrückt. Sie bekam seine Hose gar nicht schnell genug auf.

Schließlich gelang es ihr, den Knopf zu öffnen, und sie riss den Reißverschluss herunter und zerrte dann vorn an seiner Boxershorts, um seinen Schwanz zu befreien.

Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah hinunter auf seine beeindruckende Größe. Er war so verdammt hart – wie Stahl, von Seide umhüllt. Sie ließ ihre Finger über seine gesamte Länge hinab bis zum Schaft gleiten und umschloss ihn dann fest.

Er stöhnte tief und das Geräusch rief sündhafte Dinge in ihrem Inneren hervor, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

„Fick mich, Draco“, hauchte sie und zog ihren Daumen über seine Eichel, wobei sie den Lusttropfen verteilte, der sich dort gesammelt hatte. „Fick mich hart. Fick mich so hart, dass ich dich bis in die nächste Woche fühlen kann.“

Draco zog seine Finger langsam aus ihr und ließ sie erbarmungslos über ihre Klitoris gleiten, was ihre Beine vor Erwartung zittern ließ. Er wirbelte sie beide herum, so dass ihr Rücken die Wand berührte, dann zog er ihr das Höschen herunter. Sie trat schnell daraus und spürte, wie ihr Rock hochgezerrt wurde, so dass sie völlig entblößt war. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick den Flur hinunter und konnte kaum glauben, dass sie wirklich Sex dort haben würden, wo jeder sie sehen könnte. Es war verrückt. Es war Wahnsinn. Dumbledores Büro lag buchstäblich um die Ecke.

Draco schien ihre Bedenken nicht zu teilen, es schien ihm vollkommen egal zu sein – wo sie waren, oder wer sie zufällig sehen könnte. Er beugte sich herunter und küsste sie innig und hob sie mühelos hoch. Die Spitze seines Schwanzes erforschte ihren Eingang nur einen kurzen Moment, dann sank er mit seiner ganzen Länge in sie hinein.

Hermione keuchte. Das Gefühl, wie er sie dehnte und komplett füllte, war so absolut überwältigend. Sie schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte und klammerte sich enger an ihn. Sie legte ihre Ellenbogen auf seine Schultern und grub ihre Finger in seine kurzen Haare.

Er begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Seine Stöße waren langsam, aber kraftvoll. Jeder davon schob sie an der Wand hoch und ließ die Steine schmerzhaft über ihren Rücken schrammen. Es war ihr egal, es ergänzte die Lust nur. Es war himmlisch. Nichts war damit vergleichbar – mit dem Gefühl, ihn in sich zu haben, seinem Atem, der heiß auf ihrer Haut war, seinem Stöhnen, das ihre Ohren füllte und seinen Händen, die _überall_ waren. Es war berauschend.

Plötzlich kümmerte es sie nicht mehr, ob irgendjemand sie sah, es war ihr egal, dass Dumbledores Büro um die Ecke lag. Alles, was für sie zählte, war er und das, was er sie fühlen ließ; die Art, wie sein Schwanz in sie hinein und wieder hinaus glitt, wie seine Hüften pumpten und mit jedem Stoß schneller wurden.

„Sag mir, dass du zu mir gehörst, Hermione“, sagte er heiser an ihrem Mund. Sein Atem kam zitternd und scharf. „Sag mir, dass du immer zu mir gehören wirst, ganz egal, was passiert.“

Hermione warf ihren Kopf zurück und ein Stöhnen kam aus ihrer Kehle, als die Lust noch einmal in die Höhe schoss, sich wirbelnd in ihr ausbreitete und drohte, sie vollkommen zu verschlingen. „Ja. Ja“, keuchte sie.

Dracos Hände glitten um sie herum und umfingen ihren Hintern, und er küsste sie wieder, mit diesem frevelhaften, talentierten Mund. Seine Zunge wirbelte auf eine Weise an ihrer, die sie bald kommen lassen würde.

„Sag es“, zischte er, knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe und saugte sie in seinen Mund.

Hermione legte die Hände um sein Gesicht und ein weiteres Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen, als er sich hart, schnell und erbarmungslos in sie hinein rammte.

„Sag es“, befahl er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sein Blick war wild vor Verlangen und etwas anderem, das sie nicht deuten konnte. „Ich muss es dich sagen hören. Ganz egal, wie sehr du mich hasst, du wirst immer zu mir gehören. Sag es. _Sag es_.“

„Ich werde immer zu dir gehören“, schluchzte sie gebrochen und krümmte die Zehen, während die Nervenenden in ihrem Inneren sich immer fester zusammenzogen, bis ihr ganzer Körper durch ihre bevorstehende Erlösung pochte. „Ganz egal, was passiert. Immer. _Immer_.“

Dracos Bewegungen wurden etwas langsamer und er sah ihr in die Augen, als suche er nach der Wahrheit in ihren Worten. Seine silberfarbenen funkelnden Augen waren klar und intensiv. Er musste glücklich damit gewesen sein, was er darin fand – denn schon bald rammte er sich wieder in sie hinein. Seine Stöße waren härter als je zuvor. Er bedeckte ihren Mund mit seinem, schluckte ihre Schreie hinunter und ihre Erlösung hatte den Rand der absoluten Euphorie erreicht.

Sie spürte seine Lippen an ihrem Kiefer entlang gleiten, über die Haut zu ihrem Ohr, und jede einzelne Nervenendung in ihrem Körper bebte vor Elektrizität. Sie war sich ihm so vollkommen bewusst – seinem Körper, der sich an ihrem bewegte, wie sie so perfekt zusammenpassten. Seine Zunge neckte ihr Ohrläppchen und sandte köstliche Schauder über ihren Rücken, und er nahm es zwischen seine Zähne und biss zu und ein scharfes Stöhnen kam von irgendwo tief in ihr. „Ahhhhh, ich komme gleich“, keuchte sie. „Oh Gott, ich komme gleich.“

„Dann lass los“, wies er sie an und seine Hüften trieben seinen Schwanz noch tiefer in sie hinein.

Und genau das tat Hermione. Sie ließ los. Sie ließ alles los. All ihre Sorgen, all ihre Gedanken, ihre Angst. Ihr Körper zitterte und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, und dann war da nichts mehr, nichts außer ihm und dem Gefühl purer Ekstase. Ein Gefühl, das mit nichts auf dieser Welt vergleichbar war. Ein Gefühl, das sie völlig verschlang, komplett berauschte, eines, das nur wenige Sekunden anhielt, aber eines, für das sie ganz sicher sterben würde. Sie würde dafür sterben, wenn es ihr nur versprach, niemals aufzuhören.

„ _Ahhhh_ , Verdammt“, stöhnte Draco, presste seinen Mund an ihre Ohrmuschel und die Geräusche seines heiseren Stöhnens ließen ihren Körper kribbeln und beben. „Hermione“, hauchte er. „Hermione. _Hermione_.“ Sie spürte seinen Schwanz heftig in ihr zucken, seine Hände drückten ihren Hintern und seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Haut. „ _Ich liebe dich_.“

Hermiones Herz stolperte und ihr Atem setzte aus. Sie starrte auf einen Punkt hinter seiner Schulter und ihre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf, während sie versuchte, es zu begreifen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, _sie konnte es nicht glauben_. Er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte es tatsächlich gesagt. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte.

Gott, sie hoffte, sie hatte es sich nicht nur eingebildet. Bitte, lass es nicht bloß Einbildung gewesen sein.

Draco hob seinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer und er sah sie an. Er starrte mit unlesbarer Miene in ihr Gesicht und der Blick aus seinen silberfarbenen Augen glitt über jeden Zentimeter – langsam, vorsichtig. Er öffnete den Mund und Hermione dachte, er würde es noch einmal sagen, ihr bestätigen, dass er es gesagt hatte und ihre Fantasie nicht einfach mit ihr durchging. Sie atmete scharf ein und bereitete sich geistig darauf vor. Dieses Mal würde sie eine angemessene Erwiderung haben. Dieses Mal würde sie ihm sagen, dass sie ihn auch liebte -

„Wir sollten gehen“, sagte er.

Hermione atmete die Luft aus, die sie angehalten hatte und blinzelte zu ihm auf, während die Enttäuschung die glühenden Nachwirkungen ihres Orgasmus trübte. Er stellte sie sanft auf den Boden und sie beide begannen schweigend, ihre Kleidung zu richten.

Hermione beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, war aber unfähig, ihren Mund zu bewegen oder einen Ton von sich zu geben. Sie hasste diese Eigenschaft an sich – dass sie gelegentlich völlig sprachlos war. Nur in Dracos Gegenwart passierte das und es war einer der frustrierendsten, lästigsten Nebeneffekte davon, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Es gab eine Millionen Dinge, die sie sagen könnte, aber nicht ein einziges davon schien ihr ein angemessener Start zu sein, um nach _Ich liebe dich_ ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen.

Draco nahm seinen Pullover vom Boden hoch und zog ihn an, dann beugte er sich herab, um ihre heruntergefallene Tasche aufzuheben, wobei er ihr den Rücken zuwandte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie einfach nur albern war, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, seine Schultern wirkten etwas angespannt. Bedauerte er, was er gesagt hatte? Hatte er es nur in der Hitze des Moments gesagt, und jetzt war ihm dieser unbeabsichtigte Ausrutscher unangenehm?

Hermione wandte den Blick ab und seufzte durch ihre Nase. Sie tat es schon wieder – sie dachte viel zu viel darüber nach. _Himmel_.

„Hier“, sagte er und hielt ihr ihre Tasche hin, während er seine freie Hand in die Hosentasche schob und ihrem Blick auswich. Sie nahm sie entgegen und dann standen beide einige Momente lang in unangenehmem Schweigen da. „Ich gehe besser“, sagte er und rieb sich den Nacken. „Blaise und Theo warten auf mich.“

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, einen Widerspruch auf der Zunge. Er sah sie an und sein Blick war voller Traurigkeit, seine Miene verkniffen und erschöpft. Bereute er, dass er gesagt hatte, er liebte sie? Nein, er hätte es nie gesagt, wenn er es nicht so meinte. Er war nicht der Typ Person, die etwas sagte, nur um jemandem anderen einen Gefallen zu tun. Was war dann also mit ihm los? Verdammt, sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, das sie sagen könnte. „Okay“, nickte sie – Mist, das war nicht das, was sie hatte sagen wollen. „Ähm, sollen wir zusammen gehen?“, fügte sie hastig hinzu.

Ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckte und sie war sich sicher, er würde nein sagen, es war immerhin riskant. Es war noch nicht ganz Sperrstunde, es konnten also immer noch Schüler umherlaufen. „Ja“, stimmte er zu, griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. „Ich bringe dich zum Gryffindor-Turm.“

Sie gingen los. Draco hielt ihre Hand fest in seiner. Er ließ sie nicht los, nicht einmal, als sie in die üblicherweise bevölkerteren Flure kamen. Sie stießen auf niemanden, die Flure waren glücklicherweise leer, aber es war trotzdem seltsam, Hand in Hand mit ihm in der Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Es ließ ihr Herz rasen, aber auf eine gute Weise. Sie sehnte sich nach dem Tag, an dem sie dies tun könnten, ohne Angst, erwischt zu werden. Sie hielten nur Händchen, etwas, das alle Paare taten, und dennoch war es ihnen noch nie möglich gewesen, das zu tun.

Draco sah sie nicht an, während sie an zahllosen Gemälden, Wandteppichen, Statuen und den seltsamen Rüstungen vorbeischlenderten, und er sagte kein Wort. Er schien vollkommen in seine Gedanken versunken, die Lippen leicht gespitzt, während er an den Innenseiten seiner Wangen nagte. Ab und zu hob er ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie, manchmal verweilten seine Lippen noch einen Moment darauf, während er tief durch die Nase einatmete - sie einatmete. Sie betrachtete ihn die ganze Zeit und wünschte sich zu wissen, was er dachte. Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Der Abend war ganz und gar merkwürdig gewesen.

Schon viel zu bald standen sie vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Fette Dame war glücklicherweise abwesend aus ihrem Gemälde. Hermione wandte sich ihm zu. Ihre Hände waren immer noch ineinander verschlungen. „Danke, dass du mich gebracht hast“, sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln, brachte es aber nicht fertig. Die scheinbar ständig anwesende Furcht in ihr verhinderte es. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging, noch nicht, nicht, so lange sie sich so durcheinander und unwohl fühlte.

„Natürlich.“ Er ließ seinen Daumen über ihren Handrücken kreisen und richtete den Blick fest auf diese Bewegung. Es schien, als sei auch er noch nicht bereit, sie loszulassen.

„Ich -“ Sie zögerte. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war ein neuer Streit mit ihm, aber sie musste etwas sagen. „Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin, ich hätte dich nicht drängen sollen. Ist alles… _in Ordnung_ zwischen uns? Du wirkst… so weit weg? Du bist doch nicht sauer auf mich, oder?“ Sie fragte sich, ob er vielleicht über ihre fehlende Reaktion verärgert war, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte? Es schien nicht, als wäre das etwas, was ihn belasten würde, aber sie war ratlos. Er wusste bereits, dass sie ihn liebte, sie hatte es ihm mehrfach gesagt. Sie griff im Moment nur nach jedem Strohhalm. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los war, genau wie sie es den ganzen Abend über schon nicht hatte.

Er sah sie an und der Schleier von seinen Augen hob sich ein klein wenig. „Nein“, sagte er und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Mit uns ist alles gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich seltsam benommen habe, es war einfach ein langer Tag. Ich war nie sauer auf dich, Hermione, nicht ein einziges Mal. Denk das bitte nicht. Ich bin einfach… _müde_.“ Er seufzte tief und rieb sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen.

Hermione streckte die Hand aus und legte sie sanft um seine Wange. Sie strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Kieferknochen. Sie hasste es, ihn so zu sehen. Es war schrecklich, und keine Ahnung zu haben, was mit ihm los war, machte es noch schlimmer. Sie fühlte sich hilflos. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?“, fragte sie, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, es wäre wichtig das zu sagen, es ihn wissen zu lassen.

„Das tue ich“, hauchte er und der Blick aus seinen silberfarbenen Augen bohrte sich in ihren. Sie fühlte, wie sie davon angezogen wurde, gefangen von seinem Blick. „Und ich liebe dich“, sagte er mit innigem und ehrfürchtigen Tonfall. „Ich liebe dich so wahnsinnig, dass es wehtut.“ Er schluckte schwer und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Hermione atmete scharf und zitternd ein und ihr Herz schwoll in ihrer Brust an. Ja, _ja_ , sie verstand exakt, was er meinte. Sie empfand ebenso und es tat weh, und sie wusste, warum. Der Schmerz entsprang der Angst. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass der Gedanke daran, ihn zu verlieren, ihr körperlich wehtat. Gott, wenn er nur wüsste, wie viel seine Worte ihr bedeuteten. Sie würde es ihm sagen, wenn sie könnte, aber sie hatte Angst, dass sie nicht angemessen ausdrücken könnte, was in ihr vorging. Sie konnte das Durcheinander der Gefühle kaum fassen, das durch sie hindurchströmte – Ehrfurcht, grenzenlose Liebe, Freude, Verlangen, Angst, Erregung und vieles mehr. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich glücklich und… _ausgefüllt_? Ja, ausgefüllt. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber sie fühlte sich ausgefüllt, nicht auf unangenehme Weise, sondern auf die bestmögliche Weise. Sie hatte noch niemals etwas in der Art empfunden. Sie fühlte sich emporgehoben, als könne sie es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen.

„Draco“, flüsterte sie, sah ihm tief in die Augen und versuchte, ihm zu vermitteln, was sie mit Worten nicht ausdrücken konnte.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem schmerzlich traurigen Lächeln. „Ich weiß“, antwortete er. „Ich weiß.“

Hermiones Herz verkrampfte sich und sie nickte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Du solltest gehen und etwas schlafen“, sagte sie, auch wenn es sie schmerzte, das auszusprechen. Was sie eigentlich tun wollte, war, ihn in ihr Zimmer zu schleppen und ihn dort zu behalten, bis sie alles geklärt hatten. Sie hatten vielleicht einen schönen Moment gehabt, aber die Dinge waren weit davon entfernt, geklärt zu sein. Es gab immer noch sehr viele Unsicherheiten und sie mussten immer noch darüber sprechen. „Wir sprechen morgen weiter, okay?“ Sie nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange und strich sie seitlich durch seine Haare.

Draco schloss seine Augen fest und packte ihr Handgelenk, dann wandte er den Kopf und küsste ihre Handfläche. Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus, zog sie an sich und küsste sie erbittert.

Hermione erwiderte den Kuss, sie grub beide Hände in seine blonden Haare und vergaß für einen Moment, wo sie waren.

Es war ein merkwürdiger Kuss, nicht auf unangenehme Weise, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Aber definitiv merkwürdig. Sie hatten sich noch nie zuvor so geküsst. Irgendetwas war anders an diesem Kuss. Irgendetwas… etwas, das sie nicht greifen konnte. Er küsste sie innig, voller Verehrung, jede Liebkosung seiner Lippen und jedes Wirbeln seiner Zunge war wie ein stiller Schwur, ein Versprechen.

Wahrscheinlich interpretierte sie zu viel hinein. Wahrscheinlich war es nur der ganze Stress des Tages.

Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihnen explosionsartig ein schrilles Kichern und Hermione fuhr fast aus ihrer Haut. Sie zog ihren Kopf zurück, die Augen weit aufgerissen und wachsam und ihr Herz schlug dröhnend in ihrer Brust. Aber Draco ließ sie nicht los, er packte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste sie wieder. Sein Mund war heiß an ihrem, verzweifelt und voller Gefühl und für einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde zulassen, dass wer auch immer es war sie sah.

Dann riss er sich plötzlich und eher widerstrebend von ihr los. Seine Brust bebte und sein Blick war wild, und im selben Moment kamen Ron und Lavender um die Ecke.

Draco warf ihnen über die Schulter einen Blick zu, wandte sich dann wieder zu ihr um und starrte sie intensiv an. Seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, als wolle er unbedingt etwas sagen. Er schluckte und seine Nasenflügel bebten. „Gute Nacht, Hermione“, hauchte er, drehte sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten um und entfernte sich von ihr, die Hände in die Taschen geschoben und jeder Zentimeter von ihm ein Inbegriff lässiger Arroganz. Es war unglaublich, wie er dies einfach so an- und abstellen konnte.

Hermione sah ihm mit leicht geöffnetem Mund nach und ihre Gedanken rasten. _Was zur Hölle_? Draco und Ron warfen einander böse Blicke zu, während sie aneinander vorbeigingen. Lavender betrachtete Draco mit kritischem Blick – seine zerwühlten Haare, die geschwollenen Lippen und die _gerade-gefickt_ Erscheinung insgesamt, dann wandte sie sich Hermione zu und ihre Augen wurden schmal.

Hermione starrte einfach zurück, nicht im geringsten besorgt darüber, dass das dumme Weibstück eins und eins zusammenzählen könnte, auch wenn es ihr direkt ins Gesicht spränge. Lavender war der Typ Schlampe, der den Gedanken sofort weglachen würde – die lerneifrige Hermione Granger fickte den auserkorenen Prinzen Slytherins? Ja, na klar. Und als stimme sie Hermiones stummer Hypothese zu, warf Lavender Hermione ein Lächeln zu, das ihr sagte, dass das andere Mädchen sie für vollkommen bedauerlich und erbärmlich hielt.

„Hast du Malfoy dafür zusammengestaucht, dass er ein Sexleben hat?“, fragte Lavender höhnisch. „Wieso es Leute gibt, die dich überhaupt ertragen, wird mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben.“

Hermione kämpfte damit, eine neutrale Miene zu behalten, sie kämpfte gegen den Drang zu schreien, _ich musste ihn nicht zusammenstauchen, er hat mich gut gefickt._

„Was hat er zu dir gesagt?“, wollte Ron wissen, ignorierte seine Freundin und betrachtete Hermione von oben bis unten. „Hat er dich verletzt?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Du siehst...“ Er verstummte und Hermione bemerkte, dass auch Lavender begann, Notiz von ihrer Erscheinung zu nehmen. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn er dich angefasst hat -“ begann Ron drohend.

Lavenders Blick glitt über Hermiones Gesicht, ihre Augen weiteten sich plötzlich und etwas, das sehr nach Ungläubigkeit aussah, blitzte in ihrem Blick auf.

_Oh, Mist._

„Er hat mir kein Haar gekrümmt, Ron“, sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. T _atsächlich hat er wohl mehrere gekrümmt und angefasst hat er mich überall._ „Beruhige dich. Ich bin gerade aus der Bibliothek zurückgekommen und hatte das Pech, auf ihn zu treffen, das ist alles. Er war einfach… _Malfoy_.“ Sie stolperte über den Namen, fast hätte sie einen Fehler gemacht und Draco gesagt. „Egal, wir sehen uns morgen. Ich gehe ins Bett“, fügte sie schnell hinzu, bevor einer von ihnen noch etwas sagen konnte.

Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf Lavender, die mit Hermiones Erklärung mehr als zufrieden wirkte. Das höhnische Grinsen war wieder da. _Schlampe_. Ron dagegen sah nicht besonders überzeugt aus. Glücklicherweise war er begriffsstutzig und würde nicht auf die richtige Schlussfolgerung kommen.

„Na gut, dann Tschüss.“ Hermione winkte und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu. Sie hätte fast erleichtert aufgestöhnt, als sie sah, dass die Fette Dame wieder in ihrem Gemälde war. Unglücklicherweise hielt diese Erleichterung nicht lange an, denn die Fette Dame beäugte Hermione mit absolut unverhohlenem Interesse. _Mist_. Hatte sie gesehen, dass Draco und sie sich geküsst hatten?

„Dianthuskraut“, krächzte sie mit plötzlich trockener Kehle.

Das Portrait klappte zur Seite und sie stolperte durch das Loch, als lecke das Höllenfeuer an ihren Füßen.

Einige Stunden später lag Hermione in ihrem Bett und versuchte mit aller Kraft einzuschlafen.

Es war nicht leicht, nicht mit all den Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen. Aber ganz egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte sie nicht zum Schweigen bringen. Sie waren zu laut, zu beharrlich.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie hatte innerlich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, nicht unähnlich dem Gefühl, das man hatte, wenn man etwas äußerst wichtiges vergessen hatte und sich, obwohl man wusste, dass es wichtig war, beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern konnte, was es war.

Genau so fühlte sie sich. Es nagte in ihr und ließ sie Zweifel und Furcht verspüren. Es war entsetzlich und sie konnte es nicht abschütteln. Dazu kamen ihre rasenden Gedanken und sie war sich sicher, dass sie heute Nacht keinen Schlaf würde finden können.

Sie verstand, was Draco gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte, in seinem Kopf wäre zu viel Lärm und dass es ihn wahnsinnig machte, denn sie empfand dasselbe.

_Draco._

Als sie an ihn dachte, drehte sich ihr unangenehm der Magen um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber seit dem Moment, als er sie im Flur vor dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum allein gelassen hatte, war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, an ihn zu denken ohne sich Sorgen zu machen.

Es lag wahrscheinlich an seinem Verhalten heute Abend… nein, nicht wahrscheinlich, _ganz sicher_. Er hatte sich so seltsam verhalten. All sein Gerede über das Schicksal und das was-wäre-wenn hatten in ihr das Gefühl der Anspannung und Unruhe hinterlassen. Jetzt, da sie allein war, konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken. Sie ging alles noch einmal durch, angefangen von dem Moment, als sie ihn vor Dumbledores Wasserspeier entdeckt hatte, bis zu dem Augenblick, als er im Flur davongegangen war. Sie dachte genau über jedes Wort nach, das er gesagt hatte, über jede Bewegung, die er gemacht hatte, über jeden Ausdruck, der über sein Gesicht gelaufen war, aber anstatt dass es sie sich besser fühlen ließ, ruhiger, ließ es das Gefühl der Enge in ihrer Brust nur weiter zunehmen, bis es absolut unerträglich war.

Sie konnte ihren Geist nicht davon abhalten, ihr wieder und wieder vor Augen zu führen, wie er durch das Fenster in Richtung Hogsmeade gestarrt hatte, die leise gesprochenen Worte scheinbar beiläufig und doch zutiefst bedeutungsvoll und zugleich wehmütig und voll des Bedauerns. Sie hatte die Art und Weise analysiert, wie seine Hände und Lippen sie liebkost hatten, während er vom Schicksal gesprochen hatte und davon, wie sie es herausgefordert hatten. Er hatte gesagt, dass sie ihm nicht entkommen konnten und dass es sie einholen würde, ganz egal, ob sie wollten oder nicht. Was sollte das bedeuten? In dem Moment hatte sie nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, nicht wirklich, nicht so, wie sie es vermutlich hätte tun sollen. Es war ihr schon immer schwer gefallen, sich in seiner Nähe zu konzentrieren und das war heute Abend nicht anders gewesen. Er war so intensiv gewesen, intensiver als normalerweise und, auch wenn es ihr peinlich war das zuzugeben, hatte es ihr jeden Verstand geraubt.

Er war in jeder Hinsicht vollkommen verwirrend gewesen – in einem Augenblick heiß, im nächsten kalt. Nachdenklich und entschuldigend, dann wütend und frustriert. Sie hatte versucht, ihn zu verstehen, aber je stärker sie es versucht hatte, desto mehr hatte es sie durcheinander gebracht. Sie war auf ein paar lahme Ausreden gekommen, mit denen sie versucht hatte, sein Verhalten zu erklären – _er ist betrunken. Dumbledore hat ihm Mist erzählt. Er ist gestresst._ Jetzt allerdings hatten alle diese Ausreden kein Gewicht mehr. Tatsächlich schienen sie ihr jetzt vollkommen absurd.

Wenn sie sich das alles jetzt noch einmal vor Augen führte, schien alles, was er getan und gesagt hatte, irgendwie so widersprüchlich. Zum Beispiel hatte er gewisse Dinge gesagt, von denen er gewusst hatte, dass sie Fragen nach sich ziehen würden, und dann, wenn sie nachgefragt hatte, hatte er geschwiegen oder war wütend geworden und hatte sich geweigert zu antworten. Und dann, als er vom Schicksal gesprochen hatte und davon, dass sie ihn hasste, hatte er sie mit seinen Lippen und seinen Berührungen abgelenkt, obwohl er verdammt genau wusste, dass das ihr klares Denken benebeln würde.

Es war fast, als habe er versucht, ihr irgendetwas zu sagen und gleichzeitig nicht gewollt, dass sie es wusste…

Hermione seufzte heftig. Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. Jetzt dachte sie widersprüchlich. Aber warum hatte sie immer noch das Gefühl, etwas zu übersehen?

Sie wusste bereits, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg, oder genauer gesagt etwas ohne sie plante, das war also nicht der Grund, warum sie so empfand. Nein. Da war irgendetwas anderes, etwas in der Art, wie er gesprochen und gehandelt hatte, etwas, das… schlimmer war? Vielleicht? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Sie war so durcheinander.

Was war es? Was war es? _Was war es?_

Hermione führte unbewusst ihre Finger an ihre Lippen und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem Kuss, den sie ausgetauscht hatten, bevor er gegangen war, um sich mit Blaise und Theo zu treffen. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn Ron sie gesehen hätte, und Lavender natürlich ebenso – sie hätte es sicher der ganzen Schule erzählt. Warum hatte Draco das getan? Warum war er so leichtsinnig gewesen? Er war immer so vorsichtig, noch vorsichtiger als Hermione. Was hatte sich heute Abend verändert? Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er in den Fluren ihre Hand gehalten hatte und sich nicht darum gekümmert hatte, ob sie jemand sah. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er feierlich ihre Handknöchel geküsst hatte. Das hatte er vorher noch nie getan. _Niemals_.

Es schien, als habe er sie nur ungern verlassen wollen. In der Tat. Das hatte sie vorher nicht bemerkt. Er hatte definitiv gezögert, sogar, als Ron direkt auf sie zugekommen war. Die Art, wie er sie geküsst hatte, so verzweifelt, so rücksichtslos. Es war _anders_ gewesen, anders als jeder andere Kuss, den sie ausgetauscht hatten. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken – darüber, wie seine Hände ihr Gesicht umfasst hatten, wie er seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst hatte – fest und beherrschend, seine Zunge unerbittlich, sein Atem zerfetzt. Ganz egal wie fantastisch dieser Kuss gewesen war, es hatte etwas darin gelegen, das in ihr eine Leere zurückließ, etwas, das sich nach Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit anfühlte, etwas, das ihr ehrlich gesagt eine Scheiß Angst machte. Denn, so sehr sie diesen entsetzlichen Gedanken auch wegzuschieben versuchte, dieser Kuss – dieser qualvoll leidenschaftliche Kuss – hatte sich angefühlt wie ein… _Abschied._

Hermione richtete sich schlagartig auf und ein scharfes Keuchen kam aus ihrer Kehle, während dieser giftige Gedanke in ihrem Kopf erschien und wuchs. Er streckte seine Fangarme weit in alle Richtungen aus. Sie konnte diesen entsetzlichen Gedanken nicht vertreiben. Er grub sich tief ein, klammerte sich überall fest und vergiftete alle anderen Gedanken, während er seine Wurzeln tief versenkte.

Hermiones Herz sank, ihr drehte sich der Magen um und die Übelkeit stieg ihren Hals hinauf.

Jetzt, da dieser schreckliche Gedanke da war, würde es schwierig werden, ihn wieder loszuwerden. Er war wie ein Krebsgeschwür, das sich ausbreitete und alles infizierte, was es berührte.

Sie presste ihre Hand gegen ihre Brust und die Panik strömte durch ihre Adern und ließ ihr schwindelig werden. Sie schluckte wiederholt und versuchte, die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, die in ihr aufstieg.Sie atmete tief ein und langsam aus. Es klang abgehackt und ungleichmäßig.

Nein… _Nein_. Das durfte sie sich nicht einreden. Sie benahm sich lächerlich. Er hatte sich nicht verabschiedet, _das hatte er nicht_. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie interpretierte zu viel hinein, erschuf etwas aus dem Nichts, bildete sich etwas ein, das es nicht gab. Das machte sie immer, aber dieses Mal war sie zu weit gegangen.

Draco würde ihr das niemals antun. Er würde sie nie verlassen, ohne es ihr zu sagen, ohne ihr zu erklären _warum_. Das würde er nicht tun. Er würde das nicht tun. _Das würde er nicht_.

Schweres, alles verzehrendes Grauen schwoll in ihrer Brust an und kroch in jeden Winkel und jede Ecke.

Sie konnte nicht länger hier sitzen. Sie konnte nicht hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass sich am Morgen zeigte, dass ihre absurde Theorie falsch gewesen war, dass Draco sie nicht verlassen hatte. Sie musste sich _jetzt_ vergewissern. Aber wie? Sie kam nicht in die Schlafsäle der Slytherins.

Hermione trat die dicke Bettdecke weg und dachte nach, dachte verzweifelt nach.

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie beugte sich ruckartig zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch, die ihr Bett umgaben, und packte sich ihre Tasche, die sie immer griffbereit abstellte.

Sie kippte sie stumpf und gedankenlos aus und Bücher, Pergament, Schreibfedern und Tintenfässer breiteten sich in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf ihrem Bett aus. Ein Tintenfass musste nicht ganz zugeschraubt gewesen sein – es explodierte förmlich auf ihrem rot-goldenen Bettüberwurf und hinterließ schwarze Flecken.

„ _Mist_ “, zischte sie und zog die Bücher weg. Für das brandneue Bündel Pergament, das sie letzte Woche gekauft hatte, war es zu spät, es war bereits schwarz und ruiniert.

Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und warf einen schnellen Reinigungszauber, der nicht viel zu nützen schien und begann dann verzweifelt, den Inhalt der Tasche zu durchsuchen – sie suchte und suchte.

Ihr Herzschlag stockte. _Wo zu Hölle war es?_ … Das Heftchen, _die Prophezeiung_ \- es war nicht da.

Hermione durchsuchte alles noch einmal und zwang sich, diesmal langsamer nachzusehen. Sie öffnete Bücher und schüttelte sie aus, stellte sicher, dass das Heftchen nicht aus Versehen zwischen die Seiten gerutscht war. Sie faltete auch jedes Blatt Pergament auseinander und legte sie sorgfältig übereinander und ging ganz sicher, dass sie jedes untersucht und keines vergessen hatte.

Das ganze machte sie dreimal, aber jedes Mal war sie erfolglos.

Es war nicht da. Es war verschwunden.

Hermione setzte sich ruckartig hin, ihre Augen waren groß und verängstigt. Der Rückschluss darauf, was das zu bedeuten hatte… sie hielt es kaum aus, daran zu denken.

„ _Ich will nicht, dass du sie dir weiter ansiehst. Das tut dir nicht gut.“_

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Draco vorhin ihre Tasche aufgehoben hatte, während sie ihre Kleidung gerichtet hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er mit dem Rücken zu ihr gestanden hatte, die Schultern angespannt.

Er hatte es genommen. Oh Gott. _Er hatte es genommen! Warum? Warum?_

Es gab nur einen Grund, warum er es an sich nehmen würde und sie verfluchte den Gedanken sofort und schwor sich, ihn nicht zu glauben. Das würde er nie tun. _Er würde das nie tun._

Panik und Entsetzen wühlten sich durch sie hindurch, und bevor sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich bewegte, fand sie sich selbst an der Tür zum Schlafsaal wieder, riss sie auf und rannte die Treppe hinunter.

Sie wurde nicht langsamer, als sie über den Fußboden des Gemeinschaftsraums sprang und zu der Treppe auf der anderen Seite. Sie nahm zwei Stufen zur Zeit, stolperte und stieß sich das Knie an als sie fast oben war, hetzte weiter zur dritten Tür auf der rechten Seite und stieß sie mit einem lauten Knall auf.

„Harry?“, krächzte sie, die Arme vor sich ausgestreckt, während sie versuchte, sich im Dunkeln einen Weg zu bahnen. „Harry!“

Plötzlich ging ein Licht an und sie sah Dean und Seamus aus den Betten fallen.

„Was los?“, lallte Seamus mit vor Müdigkeit belegter Stimme. „Was` passiert? Was denn los?“

Dean blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen. „Hermione?“, sagte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und betrachtete ihre zerzauste Erscheinung. „Was zur Hölle ist los?“

Hermione wandte sich von ihnen ab und starrte auf Harrys leeres Bett. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und füllten sich mit Tränen.

_Nicht weinen. Nicht weinen. Nicht weinen. Beruhige dich. In Panik zu geraten hilft dir nicht weiter. Benimm dich normal. Zieh keine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich… Zieh nicht **noch mehr** Aufmerksamkeit auf dich. Es könnte immer noch eine absolut plausible Erklärung für all dies geben._

Hermione atmete tief ein und fragte, ohne Seamus und Dean anzusehen: „Wo ist Harry?“ Ihr Tonfall war überwiegend ruhig, aber wenn irgendjemand sich die Mühe machte genau hinzuhören, würde er das leichte Zittern nicht überhören.

Es gab eine ausgedehnte Pause und Hermione konnte sich die Blicke vorstellen, die sie ihr zuwarfen. Immerhin war sie gerade mitten in der Nacht in ihr Zimmer gestolpert, ganz sicher beängstigend aussehend, mit dem verkniffenen Gesicht und dem wilden Ausdruck in den Augen, nur gekleidet in ein knappes weißes Tank-Top und eine blaue Schlafanzughose – keine Schuhe und kein Umhang, um ihren Anstand zu wahren.

„Woher sollen wir das wissen?“ , fragte Seamus ungläubig mit seinem breiten irischen Akzent. „Herrgott, Hermione. Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir oder - was ist denn?“

Rons und Nevilles Vorhänge waren immer noch fest zugezogen, was vermuten ließ, dass sie wohl nachts Schallschutzzauber nutzten. Gut. Sie konnte es nicht gebrauchen, wenn Ron hier mit reingezogen würde.

Sie ignorierte Seamus Sorge, und ihre blutunterlaufenen, rot umrandeten Augen untersuchten Harrys Nachttisch, bevor ihr Blick auf seiner Truhe landete.

Eigentlich brauchte sie Harry nicht, _wo auch immer er war_. Sie brauchte nur seine Karte. Sie hatte gehofft, obwohl das vollkommen unwahrscheinlich war, dass er sie nicht mitgenommen hatte und sie hier irgendwo liegengelassen hatte. Wenn er sie weggeschlossen hatte, war sie in Schwierigkeiten.

Hermione ließ sich vor der Truhe auf die Knie fallen und begann, sich durch den Inhalt zu wühlen. Sie zog Kleidungsstücke, Bücher, Zeitschriften, Besenreinigungsartikel und alle möglichen anderen Gegenstände heraus und vermüllte den Fußboden mit Harrys Besitztümern.

Sie konnte Deans und Seamus` gemurmelte Beschwerden hinter sich hören, oder vielleicht war es auch eine Spur Sorge, die sie in ihren Stimmen vernahm. Es war ihr egal. Sie ignorierte sie auch jetzt und grub weiter, bis ihre Finger schließlich über den Boden von Harrys Truhe strichen.

_Verflucht nochmal. Wo war sie?_

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der magisch veränderten Tasche ihrer Schlafanzughose – sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie so viel Verstand gehabt und ihn mitgenommen hatte, bevor sie aus ihrem Schlafsaal gerannt war – und die Verzweiflung ließ sie unbeholfen werden. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass es funktionieren würde, aber an dem Punkt, an dem sie jetzt war, war alles einen Versuch wert. „ _Accio_ Karte des Herumtreibers“, befahl sie und stieß ihren Zauberstab mit Kraft in die Luft.

Unglaublicherweise flog die Karte auf sie zu und sie griff mit zitternder Hand danach, verfehlte sie dann doch und ließ sie fast zu Boden fallen.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie war genau wie beim letzten Mal unter seinem Kissen gewesen.

_Dummer, lieber, vertrauensvoller Harry._

Hermione schoss ohne einen Blick zurück auf Seamus und Dean aus dem Schlafsaal, die Karte und den Zauberstab fest in den Händen. Sie kletterte durch das Portraitloch und rannte den Flur hinunter bis zur Großen Treppe, wo sie anhielt und auf die Karte sah.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin“, flüsterte sie und beobachtete, wie die Karte vor ihren Augen entstand.

Ihre Finger zitterten so sehr, dass sie das blöde Ding kaum öffnen konnte. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sie sie endlich auseinandergefaltet, und ihr Blick suchte die Schlafräume der Slytherins.

Sie war nicht besonders überrascht, als sie sah, dass Draco nicht in seinem Bett war. Nein, sie war nicht überrascht. Verängstigt? _Absolut_. Was sie allerdings überraschte, war die Flut an Emotionen, die sie durchströmte und das erstickte Schluchzen, das aus ihrer Kehle kam.

_Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Oh Gott._

Blaise und Theo waren auch nicht in ihren Betten und sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes war.

Hermione suchte verzweifelt die Karte ab. Ihr Blick überprüfte jeden Quadratzentimeter des Pergaments. Sie war dankbar, dass es so spät war – es war erheblich einfacher, die Karte nachts zu lesen, wenn alle fest schlafend in ihren Betten verstaut lagen. Tagsüber war sie ein wuselndes Durcheinander aus beschrifteten Punkten, was es schwierig machte, irgendetwas zu erkennen, ohne heftige Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen.

Trotzdem kam es ihr vor wie ein Jahr, bis sie endlich eine Gruppe unbeweglicher Punkte im Astronomieturm entdeckte. Im Astronomieturm? _Was um alles in der Welt…?_ Es war einer der letzten Orte, die sie überprüfte, weil sie davon ausging, dass, wenn Draco plante, Hogwarts heute Nacht zu verlassen, er logischerweise durch das Eingangstor gehen würde.

Sie bemerkte flüchtig Dracos Punkt, ebenso wie Blaises und Theos, aber sie waren es nicht, die ihr ins Auge stachen. Oh nein! Da waren noch andere. Namen, von denen sie kaum glauben konnte, dass sie sie dort sah, Namen, die Entsetzen heraufbeschworen. Namen, die nirgendwo in der Nähe von Hogwarts auftauchen sollten, geschweige denn _innerhalb_ der Schlossmauern.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_   
_Alecto Carrow_   
_Amycus Carrow_   
_Corban Yaxley_   
_Fenrir Greyback_

Hermione musste sich Halt suchend am Treppengeländer festklammern, während sie die Namen wieder und wieder las und ihre Panik ein fieberhaftes Maß erreichte. Sie betete, dass sie träumte, dass das alles nur ein entsetzlicher Albtraum war. Das konnte nicht real sein, _es konnte nicht real sein._

Todesser im Schloss?

Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und in ihren Ohren begann es schrill zu klingeln.

Nein. _Nein_. Das konnte nicht wirklich gerade passieren. Bitte, bitte, lass dies eine Halluzination sein, bitte lass die Karte unrecht haben. Aber Hermione wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war. Die Karte irrte sich nie.

Sie dachte zurück an den Tag vor einigen Wochen, als Draco ihr das erste Mal von seinen Aufgaben erzählt hatte, vom Verschwindekabinett im Raum der verborgenen Dinge.

_Meine Aufgabe ist, es zu reparieren, damit die Todesser ins Schloss gelangen und es übernehmen können._

Sie hatte gefleht, dass es einen anderen Weg geben musste, dass er sie nicht hereinlassen durfte.

_Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können, außer, die Aufträge zu erfüllen. Glaub mir, ich habe lange und intensiv darüber nachgedacht. Er hat das Anwesen meiner Familie übernommen. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, sie dort herauszuholen – nicht, ohne dass wir beide dabei getötet werden würden. Ich muss es tun._

Hermione atmete keuchend aus und ihre Beine begannen von ganz allein heftig zu zittern.

Sie hatte gedacht, sie habe es ihm ausgeredet. Sie hatte gedacht, er wäre mit ihrem Vorschlag einverstanden, dass sie sich gemeinsam etwas überlegten, einen anderen Weg fanden. Jetzt erkannte sie, dass das ganz und gar nicht der Fall gewesen war. _Das war es nie gewesen._ Draco hatte nie vorgehabt, die Aufträge nicht zu erfüllen. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, einen anderen Weg zu finden.

Aber er hatte es ihr versprochen. _Er hatte es versprochen!_...Was letztendlich bedeutete, dass er sie angelogen hatte. Er hatte sie hintergangen. Er hatte sie zum Narren gehalten. Und sie war eine Närrin, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Sie war die größte Närrin von allen.

Hermione sah wieder hinunter auf die Karte und ihre Gedanken wirbelten, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das war schwierig. Sie konnte sich selbst bereits in die Verzweiflung abgleiten spüren.

Dann fiel ihr etwas ins Auge – ein einsamer Punkt auf der anderen Seite des Astronomieturms.

 _Dumbledore._ Dumbledore war dort.

Erleichterung loderte in ihr auf und war wie Balsam für ihre zerrissenen Nerven, beruhigend und tröstend. Dumbledores Punkt zu sehen gab ihr Hoffnung, gab ihr Mut. _Es war nicht zu spät_. Dumbledore war der wohl mächtigste Zauberer auf der Welt. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass Todesser das Schloss übernahmen. Alles würde gut werden. Sie konnten es wieder hinbekommen. Sie musste einfach nur zu Draco gelangen und ihn von den Todessern wegbekommen. Sie würden abtauchen, sie würden gemeinsam fliehen. Sie würden Dracos Mutter holen und dann weit, weit weg fliehen. Alles würde gut werden. _Alles würde gut werden_.

Mit diesem Gedanken faltete sie die Karte zusammen und schob sie in ihre Tasche, nahm ihren Zauberstab fest in die Hand und rannte, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Ihre bloßen Füße stachen, als sie auf den kühlen Fußboden klatschten. Ihr war so kalt, dass sie ihre Finger und Zehen kaum noch spürte und ihre Lungen brannten bei jedem eisigen Atemzug.

Aber sie hielt nicht an, sie rannte und rannte, bis sie schließlich am unteren Ende der Treppe zum Astronomieturm ankam. Undeutliche Stimmen schwebten zu ihr hinunter, und sie begann, die Treppe Stufe für Stufe emporzusteigen, so schnell wie ihre schmerzenden Glieder es zuließen.

Hermione verhielt sich so still sie konnte, was schwierig war, denn ihr Atem ging keuchend, aber die Stimmen wurden lauter, je höher sie kam, und sie bezweifelte, dass sie sie hören konnten.

Ihr Herz schlug ungleichmäßig in ihrer Brust, sie hatte Angst, und sie war nervös. Sie war sich nicht zu stolz, das zuzugeben.

„Draco!“, hörte sie Snape in scharfem Ton sagen.

Hermione blieb auf der obersten Stufe stehen, drückte sich dicht an die Wand und wartete und lauschte. Es war ihr nicht klar gewesen, dass Snape dort war. Tatsächlich war sie sich fast sicher, dass er vorher nicht dort gewesen war. Er musste direkt vor ihr angekommen sein.

„Draco, _tu es nicht_ “, zischte Snape. „Denk darüber nach“, drängte er. „Du musst das nicht tun.“

Hermione atmete scharf ein und weigerte sich, darüber nachzudenken, was Draco vielleicht tun könnte und machte sich bereit, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Aber eine weitere Stimme ließ sie erstarren, der schrille, krächzende Klang ließ sie schnell wieder in die Schatten zurückzucken und sich ducken.

„Halt den Mund, Severus!“ _Bellatrix, das musste Bellatrix sein_. „Wenn Draco es tun will, dann lass ihn.“

Unbehagen kroch über Hermiones Rücken.

„Das werde ich nicht!“, fauchte Snape. „Es ist nicht richtig.“

Es gab eine lange, bedeutungsschwere Pause, und auch wenn Hermione nicht sah, was vor sich ging, konnte sie die Anspannung selbst dort spüren, wo sie versteckt hinter der Wand stand.

„Das wirst du“, erklärte Bellatrix ihm. „Ansonsten wird der Dunkle Lord von deiner Einmischung erfahren und ich denke, dir ist bereits klar, wie ungehalten er sein wird. Es könnte sogar damit enden, dass du deinen Kopf verlierst. Eigentlich, wenn ich jetzt noch einmal darüber nachdenke – misch dich ruhig ein so viel du willst.“ Ihr Kichern klang wahnsinnig. „Ich werde deinen Kopf in meinem Schlafzimmer aufstellen. Er wird reizend aussehen neben dem Kopf der anderen Professorin – wie hieß sie noch? Burbage? Nagini hat von ihrem Gesicht nicht mehr viel übrig gelassen, aber ich werde sicherstellen, dass deines perfekt erhalten bleibt.“

„Es reicht“, blaffte Draco und Snape fluchte ausgiebig. „Nichts davon wird nötig sein.“

Hermione lauschte stirnrunzelnd. Er klang so ruhig, ruhiger als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte, seine Stimme war fest und autoritär.

Warum sagte Dumbledore nichts? Warum hatte er sie alle nicht bereits gefesselt?

Sie schlich zum Ende der Wand und spähte um die Ecke. Mit einem kurzen Blick erfasste sie den runden Raum. Snape stand mit Blaise und Theo an Dracos linker Seite und Bellatrix, Yaxley und die Carrow Zwillinge standen an seiner rechten. Dumbledore stand direkt vor Draco, den Rücken dem offenen Bogendurchgang zugewandt. Blitze leuchteten in der Ferne auf und ihnen folgten grollende Donner.

Wenn Hermione aufmerksamer gewesen wäre, hätte sie vielleicht bemerkt, dass in der Gruppe jemand fehlte, und sie wäre vielleicht hochgradig alarmiert gewesen. Aber so wie es nun war, fiel ihr nicht auf, dass Fenrir Greyback nicht anwesend war, und deshalb hörte sie das fast unmerkliche Geräusch von schlurfenden Schritten auf der Treppe hinter sich nicht und nahm das Gefühl heißen Atems hinten an ihrem Hals erst wahr, als es zu spät war.

Sie schrie, als zwei Arme sie umschlangen, der eine legte sich fest um ihre Taille und die Hand des anderen – eine schmutzige Hand mit langen Fingernägeln – legte sich über ihren Mund.

„Ooooh, sieh an, was ich da gefunden habe“, verkündete er mit leiser, krächzender Stimme und zog sie in das Zimmer. „Frischfleisch“, kicherte er und sein widerlicher Atem wehte über ihr Gesicht und ließ sie würgen. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor und er leckte Hermione über die Schläfe. „Mmm, lecker.“

Hermione atmete schwer durch die Nase, ihr Brustkorb bebte und sie starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen in die Gesichter, die sich in ihre Richtung wandten, alle mit unterschiedlichen Gesichtsausdrücken. Snape – Enttäuschung. Blaise und Theo – Entsetzen. Bellatrix – Freude. Yaxley und die Carrow Zwillinge – Langeweile. Dumbledore – Traurigkeit. Draco – nichts, absolut _nichts_.

Sie starrte Draco direkt an, während sie darum kämpfte, sich zu befreien – sie trat und kratzte, aber es war sinnlos. Greyback war zu stark. Draco starrte sie einen Moment lang ebenfalls an und seine einzige Reaktion war ein kurzes Zucken seiner Kiefermuskeln. Abgesehen davon war da nichts – keine Überraschung, keine Wut, keine Angst. _Nichts_.

Sie schrie unter Greybacks Hand - es klang gebrochen und gedämpft – flehte Draco an, mit diesem Wahnsinn aufzuhören, was auch immer es war.

Draco richtete den Rücken gerade auf und hob das Kinn, und ein gefährlicher Ausdruck lief über sein Gesicht. Einen Moment lang war Hermione sich sicher, er würde Greyback so kraftvoll wegschleudern, dass der nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten ist, dafür, dass er sie malträtierte. Aber dann sagte Dumbledore plötzlich etwas. Seine Stimme klang warm und gesprächig und alle drehten sich zu ihm um und starrten ihn an.

Nur Dumbledore konnte auf solch beiläufige und dezente Weise uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit einfordern.

„Draco, mein lieber Junge. Ist dies wirklich der Weg, den du wählen willst?“, fragte er und seine Worte ließen Hermione sofort eine Gänsehaut den Rücken herunterlaufen. Merkwürdig, dass er genau diese Worte wählte. „Denk jetzt sorgfältig nach, denn es wird kein Zurück geben. Du hast die Macht, große Dinge zu tun, einen riesigen Unterschied in dieser Welt zu machen. Aber all das steht jetzt auf Messers Schneide, es hängt alles davon ab, was du jetzt entscheidest zu tun.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und Hermiones Blick huschte zu Draco. Sie beobachtete, wie er zitternd tief einatmete. „Triff nicht die falsche Entscheidung. Du bist ein _guter_ Mensch. Ich weiß, dass du die Kraft hast, dem Ruf der Dunkelheit zu widerstehen. Ich weiß, dass du die Willenskraft und die Stärke hast, treu und loyal an dem festzuhalten, was _richtig_ ist. Du bist außergewöhnlich, Draco, und ich bewundere dich für deinen Mut. Der Weg, der vor dir liegt, wird schwierig werden, ganz egal, welchen du wählst. Sei dir nur sicher, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst, das ist alles, worum ich dich bitte. Die richtigen Entscheidungen sind immer die schwierigsten, aber ich finde, am Ende sind sie immer die erfüllendsten, auch wenn sie beschwerlich sind.“

Hermione sah den alten Schulleiter an und fühlte sich so unglaublich dankbar, dass er dort war. Wie könnte Draco nicht auf ihn hören? Wie könnte er jetzt die falsche Wahl treffen? Das konnte er nicht, es war unmöglich. Dumbledore hatte ihn im Prinzip mit offenen Armen empfangen. Sie hatte mit Draco an einem Abend darüber gesprochen, dass er dem Orden des Phönix beitreten könnte. Er hatte gelacht und gesagt, niemand würde das akzeptieren und dass sie ihm nie trauen würden. Jetzt hatte er den Beweis. Dumbledore vertraute ihm. Und wenn Dumbledore das tat, dann würden alle anderen das auch tun, _letzten Endes_. Sie versuchte, Dracos Blick wieder zu erhaschen, aber der war auf den Sturm draußen gerichtet. Wind und Regen nahmen mit jeder Sekunde immer mehr an Heftigkeit zu.

„Was für ein Haufen Blödsinn!“, spuckte Bellatrix aus. „Kein weiteres Wort, du dummer alter Narr, oder ich setze deinem Leben ein Ende, bevor du es schaffst, die nächste Silbe zu beenden. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Dumbledore lächelte, faltete seine Hände und beugte höflich den Kopf. Er war zu nett, viel zu nett.

Hermione konnte nicht glauben, dass er dort stand und diesen Mist von Bellatrix Lestrange einfach hinnahm. Sie war ihm dankbar für das, was er zu Draco gesagt hatte, denn Draco schien seine Worte zu überdenken und sie ernst zu nehmen. Aber es war ihr ein Rätsel, warum er zuließ, dass diese Farce weiterging. Er könnte innerhalb weniger Sekunden alle Todesser gefesselt auf ihren Knien vor sich haben, wenn er es wollte. Worauf wartete er? So wie sie Dumbledore kannte, wartete er wahrscheinlich darauf, dass Draco seine eigene Entscheidung traf. Er würde ihn in keinster Weise beeinflussen wollen. So rücksichtsvoll das auch war, hielt Hermione es momentan weder für den richtigen Zeitpunkt noch den richtigen Ort, den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen und abzuwarten, was passierte.

Plötzlich gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Donnerknall, und Hermione fuhr fast aus ihrer Haut vor Schreck.

„Angst, kleines Mädchen?“, murmelte Greyback in ihr Ohr. „Keine Sorge, bei mir bist du sicher.“

Oh, das bezweifelte sie. Sie brauchte sein Gesicht nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass er sie anzüglich ansah, das konnte sie in seiner Stimme hören. Ihre Haut fühlte sich an, als krabbele etwas darüber. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er ihr so nah war. Sie wusste wer und was er war. Hermione hatte all die Geschichten über ihn gehört. Er war ganz genauso krank wie diese Geschichten wirkten. Alles was nötig wäre war ein Biss. Ein Biss und Hermiones Leben würde sich für immer ändern.

Sie versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, so gut man eben einen absoluten Psychopathen ignorieren konnte, der einen gegen den Willen festhielt. Sie starrte auf Dracos Gesicht, betrachtete sein perfektes, wie in Stein gemeißeltes Profil und wollte, dass er sie ansah.

_Bitte, bitte, sie mich an._

Als höre er ihr inneres Flehen, wandte er ihr langsam den Kopf zu. Seine silberfarbenen Augen waren dunkel und unergründlich.

Gott, es schmerzte sie so sehr, ihn so zu sehen, so hin- und hergerissen.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und flehte mit ihren Augen. Das war das einzige, was sie tun konnte – den Kopf schütteln und gegen die um sie geschlungenen Arme kämpfen.

„Draco“, drängte Snape wieder. „Wir können jetzt gehen, sag einfach nur -“

„Er geht mit dir nirgendwohin!“, unterbrach Bellatrix ihn. „Er wird mit mir gehen, nur mit mir. Das sind die Anweisungen des Dunklen Lords -“

Hermione blendete sie aus und starrte Draco weiter direkt an. Sie versuchte, mit ihren Augen zu übermitteln, was sie mit Worten nicht sagen konnte. _Mach nichts dummes. Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Wir können das wieder in Ordnung bringen._

Draco presste verbissen die Lippen zusammen und sein Blick brannte sich mit solcher Traurigkeit in ihren, dass es ihr fast den Atem raubte. Er schüttelte sorgsam den Kopf und seine Miene war ernster als sie sie je gesehen hatte. _Nein._ Er wandte sich von ihr ab und hob seinen Zauberstab. Seine Hand war fest und entschlossen, als er damit auf Dumbledores Brust zielte.

„Draco“, hauchte Dumbledore.

 _Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. NEIN!_ Das würde er nicht tun. _Das konnte er nicht tun_. Draco konnte einfach niemanden töten. Das konnte er nicht. Das konnte er nicht. _Er konnte es einfach nicht_. Er war gut. Er hatte ein reines Herz. Hermione kannte ihn. Sie wusste, wie er _wirklich_ war.

Hermione versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich zu befreien. Sie trat, sie schrie, sie warf ihr Gewicht gegen die Hände, die sie mit eiserner Kraft umklammerten, aber sie bewegten sich nicht.

Das gerade konnte einfach nicht passieren. _Das konnte nicht wirklich gerade passieren_.

„Bitte“, flehte Dumbledore. „Du kannst dich dagegen zur Wehr setzen. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst.“

Dracos Augen wurden schmal und er neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt und ich werde es nochmal sagen. Ich denke, Sie überschätzen mich, Schulleiter.“

Hermione biss fest in Greybacks Hand und er heulte vor Schmerz und stieß sie grob zu Boden. „ _SCHLAMPE!_ “, knurrte er und trat ihr wild in den Bauch.

Ihr Atem wurde ihr mit einem entsetzlich würgenden Keuchen aus den Lungen gepresst und ein Schmerz, wie sie ihn noch nie verspürt hatte, explodierte in ihrem Bauchraum. Sie keuchte und hustete und umklammerte ihren Bauch mit einem Arm, während sie den anderen mit zitternder Hand nach Draco ausstreckte, aber er sah sie nicht an. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war ausschließlich auf Dumbledore gerichtet, sein Gesicht in bloßer Wut verzerrt.

„AVADA -“, begann er und seine Stimme dröhnte durch den runden Raum.

„ - DRACO, NEEEEIIIIN!“, schrie sie.

„ - NEIN!“, brüllte jemand anderes.

„ - KEDAVRA!“ Ein hellgrüner Blitz schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und grub sich mitten in Dumbledores Brust und ließ diesen rückwärts gegen den Rand des Rundbogendurchgangs fliegen, wo sein Körper mit merkwürdig abgewinkelten Gliedmaßen zu Boden sackte.

Hermione, die es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich aufzurichten, brach wieder zusammen. Ihre Knie trafen den Steinboden mit einem scharfen Ruck. Sie atmete heftig keuchend ein, die Augen vor Schock und Ungläubigkeit weit aufgerissen, während sie auf Dumbledores leblose Gestalt starrte. Seine blauen Augen waren leer und starr und das Funkeln, das sie so lieb gewonnen hatte, war verschwunden.

Dann brach die Hölle los. Es war zu viel für Hermione, um alles auf einmal im Blick zu behalten. Sie sah, wie Draco auf Greyback losging und ihn grob zu Boden warf. Er schlug dem Werwolf mit den Fäusten ins Gesicht, und mit jedem Schlag spritzte Blut auf seine elfenbeinfarbene Haut. Er sah aus wie ein Geisteskranker, er sah aus, als wolle er Greyback mit bloßen Händen töten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Blaise und Theo durch den Raum auf Draco zu rennen, vermutlich, um ihn aufzuhalten, bevor er sein zweites Opfer der heutigen Nacht getötet hatte. Bellatrix gackerte, drehte sich im Kreis um sich selbst und kreischte: „Dumbledore ist tot. Dumbledore ist tot. Dumbledore ist tot.“ Snape schrie, dass sie _sofort_ verschwinden müssten! Und Yaxley levitierte Dumbledores Körper in die Luft und ließ ihn wie eine Marionette tanzen, während er wie der bösartige Bastard grinste, der er tatsächlich auch war. Dann schleuderte er den Schulleiter von der Spitze des Astronomieturms, um den Beifall der Carrow-Zwillinge zu erhaschen.

Hermione nahm alles wie in einem Zustand fassungsloser Lähmung wahr. Sie war in absolutem und vollständigem Schock an der Wand zusammengesackt und hatte das Gefühl, als träume sie das alles. Nichts fühlte sich real an. Es war alles zu surreal und albtraumhaft. Denn Dumbledore konnte nicht tot sein. Der große Albus Dumbledore _konnte nicht tot sein_. Das war unmöglich. Nicht durch Dracos Hand. Nicht durch _ihren_ Draco.

Als die Wirklichkeit dieser Situation sie schließlich doch einholte, legte sie ihre Hände um ihr Gesicht und schluchzte gebrochen, ein leises Wehklagen, das nicht enden wollte. Ihr Körper zitterte so heftig, dass ihre Knochen durchgerüttelt wurden.

Snape packte Draco um dessen Mitte, und die drei – Snape, Blaise und Theo – versuchten, ihn auf seine Füße zu stellen. Es war nicht leicht, er war wie ein Verrückter, seine Fäuste flogen, er bleckte seine Zähne und seine silberfarbenen Augen blitzten vor Wut.

„Draco, hör auf!“, bat Blaise. „Wir müssen gehen. Verdammt nochmal. Hör auf. HÖR AUF! Du wirst ihn umbringen!“

Sie zerrten noch ein weiteres Mal an ihm, und Draco ließ zu, dass sie ihn wegzogen. „Ist gut, ist gut!“, knurrte er wild. Seine Knöchel waren aufgeplatzt und geschwollen, sein Gesicht mit Blut bedeckt. Mit hellem roten Blut, feucht und glänzend.

Hermione warf einen Blick hinunter auf die regungslose Gestalt des Werwolfs und musste den Blick schnell wieder abwenden. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, als sie versuchte, das Würgen zu unterdrücken.

Sie sah wieder hoch – und ihrem Blick begegnete Silber. „Draco“, schluchzte sie und ihre Stimme brach. Sie schüttelte den Kopf heftig, um ihren Unglauben darüber auszudrücken, was er getan hatte. „ _Warum?“_

Warum? _Warum?_ Das war die eine-Million-Dollar-Frage.

Draco erwiderte ihren Blick fest, seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten und trotz allem wollte sie einfach nur, dass er sie in seinen Armen hielt. Dass er ihr sagte, alles würde gut werden. Auch wenn sie wusste, tief in sich wusste, dass nichts jemals wieder gut werden würde.

Sie begann, auf ihn zu zu kriechen, zu schwach und zittrig um aufzustehen, aber er wandte sich von ihr ab. _Er wandte sich ab_.

„Draco“, rief sie mit zitternden Lippen nach ihm. Sie versuchte, ihre Verzweiflung zu beherrschen, aber das gelang ihr jetzt nicht mehr. Es war, als wäre diese Verzweiflung ein lebendiges, atmendes Wesen in ihrem Inneren. „Draco!“

„Was ist das da?“, fragte Yaxley und betrachtete Hermione mit Abscheu. „Ist sie deine kleine Freundin, Draco?“

Draco verzog das Gesicht und schnaubte empört. „Nein“, leugnete er und das Wort kam leicht und glatt und ohne Zögern über seine Lippen.

„Wer ist sie dann?“

„Sie ist niemand“, erklärte er dem Todesser freiheraus und ließ keinen Raum für weitere Diskussionen.

Yaxley grinste und drehte sich zur Treppe um.

 _Niemand_. Sie war niemand. _Niemand. Niemand. Niemand_. Das tat weh, gestand sie sich ganz ehrlich ein. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er wohl nicht direkt zugeben konnte wer sie war, was sie ihm bedeutete… Oder war das alles eine riesige Lüge gewesen? Sie wusste es einfach nicht mehr. Sie wusste gar nichts mehr. Er hatte sie angelogen. Er hatte sie hintergangen. Wie konnte sie noch irgendein Wort glauben, das aus seinem Mund kam? Er hatte Dumbledore getötet, um Himmels Willen, und er hatte dabei kaum mit der Wimper gezuckt.

Hermiones Magen rebellierte und sie beugte sich vornüber, unfähig, ihren Körper daran zu hindern, seinen Mageninhalt auf dem Boden zu verteilen. Sie keuchte atemlos und versuchte, die so dringend benötigte Luft zwischen den Würgeattacken einzusaugen.

Blaise sah auf sie hinab, und das Mitleid in seinen dunklen Augen wog schwer. „Wie müssen gehen“, sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu Draco, der ihr immer noch den Rücken zukehrte.

Bellatrix, Yaxley und die Carrow-Zwillinge waren bereits auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter, Greyback transportierten sie levitierend hinter sich her.

„Nein“, schrie Hermione mit rauer, krächzender Stimme, während sie damit kämpfte, sich hinzustellen.

„Lasst uns gehen“, sagte Draco und ignorierte sie vollkommen. Dann verließen die vier den Raum.

„Nein. NEIN! Du kannst nicht gehen“, schrie sie ihm nach und jeglicher Verstand verließ sie. Es war ihr egal, ob die Todesser sie hörten. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass er ging. „Draco, bitte. _Bitte_ , verlass mich nicht.“ Ihre Stimme brach bei dem letzten Wort und Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinab.

Er wandte sich nicht einmal um. Keiner von ihnen wandte sich um, es war wirklich als wäre sie _niemand_ , ein Geist, unsichtbar, unwichtig.

„ _DRACO!“_ , schrie sie mit durchdringender Stimme. „Tu das nicht! Wenn ich dir irgendetwas bedeute, verlass mich nicht so.“

Seine Schritte zögerten nicht.

„Ich werde dir das hier nie verzeihen“, schluchzte sie und ihr Atem bebte heftig. „Niemals. NIEMALS!“

Sie sah ihm nach, wie er auf der Treppe verschwand und ihr Herz schlug unregelmäßig. Er würde gleich zurückkommen. Das würde er. _Er würde zurückkommen_. Er würde sie nicht verlassen.

Eine Minute verging und dann noch eine und noch eine. Als er nicht zurückkam, stellte sie sich mit unkontrolliert zitternden Gliedern hin. Sie musste ihm nach, er konnte noch nicht weit gekommen sein. Sie würde ihm bis an das Ende der Welt folgen, wenn es sein musste. Er würde sie nicht verlassen, das würde sie nicht zulassen. Sie würde das nicht zulassen. Nur über ihre Leiche! Aber dann schlangen sich Arme um sie, hielten sie auf und sie spürte, wie sie gegen eine harte Brust gezogen wurde.

„Schhhh, Hermione. Alles ist gut. Alles wird wieder gut. Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier.“ Eine sanfte Hand streckte sich hinauf und schob ihr ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und sie sackte wieder zu Boden.

 _Harry_.

„Harry.“ Sie wandte sich ihm verzweifelt zu, ihre Knie schrammten über den kalten Steinboden, ihre Hände klammerten sich an sein T-Shirt und ihr Blick war wild. „Du musst ihn aufhalten. Er will zu Voldemort. Er… Du musst ihn aufhalten. Geh, schnell!“

Harry starrte sie an. Seine erstaunlich grünen Augen waren blutunterlaufen und rot gerändert. Der Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, war wie eine Schlag in die Magengrube, grausamer noch als der Tritt, den Greyback ihr verpasst hatte. Er schüttelte ernst den Kopf, die Kiefer fest zusammengepresst. Seine Lippen waren nur noch ein dünner Strich. „Nein“, sagte er entschieden und direkt. „Er ist weg, Hermione. Du musst ihn loslassen, es ist am besten so -“

„ _NEIN!“_ , schrie sie hoch und schrill. Sie schlug heftig nach ihm und ihre Hände trafen seine Wangen, seine Arme, seine Brust. „Lass mich los. Lass mich los! Ich muss ihm hinterher. Ich muss ihn aufhalten. _Lass mich los!_ “

Harry ertrug die Wucht jeden Schlages, ohne zu jammern oder auch nur irgendein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Nachdem sie eine Weile miteinander gerungen hatten, schaffte er es, sie herumzudrehen und sie mit seinem Gewicht auf dem Boden festzuhalten. Er schlang seine Arme und Beine um sie und machte es ihr unmöglich, sich zu befreien. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er gebrochen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Eines Tages wirst du es verstehen. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte vergib mir. _Bitte vergib mir_.“

Hermione schrie und schrie und schrie. Sie schrie, bis ihr der Hals wehtat und ihr Kopf pochte. Sie schrie, bis ihre Stimmbänder den Dienst versagten. Sie schrie, bis sie nicht mehr schreien konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach etwas längerer Wartezeit als geplant, ist hier jetzt endlich das letzte Kapitel... Demnächst folgt Teil 2!

**Author's Note:**

> In den nächsten Tagen gibt es nach und nach alle weiteren Kapitel posten, übersetzt sind sie bereits. Ich hoffe es hat euch ähnlich gut gefallen wie mir :)


End file.
